


A liaison in the Great Greenwood

by Azukiel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Elves, Emotional Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Middle Earth, Oral Sex, Orcs, Possible Character Death, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, War, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 59
Words: 188,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azukiel/pseuds/Azukiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has loved Adlanniel since before she came of age, and she has loved him dearly. However, when Legolas volunteers to go aid the men of Rhovanion from a small insurgent of Easterlings and Orcs, Adlanniel and Thranduil strike up a lascivious relationship….but why? What is it about each other they can not resist? Why do they go this far despite their better judgments and love for Legolas? Will Legolas find out?</p><p> </p><p>PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS if you like it! I would greatly appreciate it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any abuse aimed at myself or fellow commenters WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. Constructive criticism is appreciated but be civil and polite about it. If you want to act like a troll then your comments will be deleted and you will be reported.

GREENWOOD THE GREAT, RHOVANION

The breeze whispered through the ancient trees, their branches creaking like a melodic song. Their leaves were still a ripe green from summer, and the dusky scent of the moss that clung to their roots and trunks lingered in the air. Light strained to peer through the thick canopy, as it shivered from the wind.  
She continued to stand there, her eyes closed, fixated on the sounds and scents of the mighty Greenwood, the warm breeze gently ruffling her long, ebony hair. She took in a breath as strong, yet tender arms embraced her amorously from behind. “Meleth nin.” The voice said in an almost whisper, soft lips caressing the back of her ear. “Mel nin.” She replied as she placed her hands on his.  
“The others have turned back. They will wait for our return.” He rested his head on her shoulder, and began to nuzzle her neck as he did.  
She let out a soft giggle from his feather kisses and sighed, smiling.  
“So....we are alone then?” She asked, as she turned her head slightly to look back at him.  
“It appears we now are, my sweet Adlanniel.” He pushed his groin against her backside, their now unaccompanied state and his desire for her betraying his senses and better judgement. She felt him bulge against the cleft of her rear, her own desires burning like a wildfire inside her, strong as such to burn even the great Greenwood around them.  
“Oh Legolas...” She purred, grinding her soft, taut rump against his throbbing loins.  
“Cenin den i tuia anin lû.”  
“Oh?” He seductively replied. He had already begun to unfasten the ties of Adlanniel’s leggings. He slid his hand down and caressed her soft pelt, sliding his fingers ever lower to stroke her pearl, feeling her already wet with desire.

“Cenin den i limmida anin lû...” Legolas began to gently nibble on her neck, sliding his fingers even further so they would enter her. Adlanniel let out a moan of pleasurable desire as his fingers teased within her. She did not know for how much longer she could withhold. She wanted him, so deeply inside of her, despite them both knowing the customs of the Elves; That this type of passion was to wait until after their wedding vows, especially during times of peace and prosperity. However, their love and devotion to each other was stronger than any tradition, and they could not resist having all of each other.  
“Meleth e-guilen...Melo nin!” She moaned desperately. He pulled down her leggings, before spinning her to face him and taking her mouth into a deep passionate kiss. After throwing off his effects, he lay her down gently onto the mossy undergrowth, and, gazing into her deep emerald eyes, he proceeded to remove her boots and leggings entirely. He then pulled off his own tunic top, and dropped it carelessly onto a nearby tree root.  
He pulled out the ties of Adlanniel’s blouse with his long, nimble fingers, opening it to reveal her tender, supple breasts. Her nipples were taut and pink like rose petals from her arousal for him. Legolas took one breast into his mouth, tracing his tongue sensationally around her bud as he moved to be between her delicious thighs.  
“Matho nin sui mathog i vagleg.” She begged in the Woodland dialect. Her speaking in his native tongue aroused Legolas even more. They both moaned in unison as he entered her, and she arched her back against the moss to push her hips harder against him.  
“You know how strong I wield a sword.” He breathed, as he lifted her slender legs higher around his waist, so that he could delve even deeper into her.  
“Can you withstand it?” Legolas thrusted harder, wanting to dominate her desires.  
“I want to....I want all of you...”  
She cried out in pleasure, as his hard, throbbing member dove harder and deeper into her, threatening to cleave her in two.

Legolas leaned down to her and she caught him in deep, sultry kisses, their tongues becoming entwined like the roots of the trees beneath them.  
They rode each other, their hips grinding against each other rhythmically, their moans echoing through the trees. Various animals flittered about nearby, both curious and skittish from the intense sounds of passion being made from the two Elves as they made fierce love on the forest’s floor.  
Adlanniel grasped his waist and shoulders tightly, digging her fingers into his flesh as they neared their zenith.  
“I can’t hold any longer...” He moaned into her ear, his body shivering from utter pleasure.  
“Fill me, Meleth nin!”  
He cried out, his radiant azure eyes glazed from ecstasy, as he climaxed. Adlanniel moaned as she felt his liquid fire filling her, intensifying the peak of her orgasm.  
They slumped down together, a tangle of limbs and cloth on the undergrowth, their chests still heaving from their exertion. Adlanniel rested her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace. After a few moments of silence, of listening to the breeze whisp through the ancient oaks and foliage, she leant up against his strong, lean body to kiss him softly. Legolas wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her down to him, kissing her deeply and intently.  
He felt like he could spend the entire age with her like this, in a loving embrace, forever by her side on the floor of the Great Greenwood.  
Alas, only a few moments past where on the song of the wind they could hear the urgent call of their names in the distance.

 

Elvish - English translations  
Meleth nin = My love  
Mel nin = My beloved  
Cenin den i tuia anin lû = I see it swells for the occasion  
Cenin den i limmida anin lû = I see it's wet for the occasion  
Melo nin! = Make love to me!  
Meleth e-guilen = Love of my life.  
Matho nin sui mathog i vagleg (Woodland dialect) = Wield me as you would wield a sword


	2. Chapter 2

THE WOODLAND HALLS  
The great oaken doors of the throne room creaked and strained, a gush of wind flowing in as they were opened. Thranduil caught the scroll he had been reading with swift fingers, before it had the chance to completely fly away. He smiled as he placed the scroll back onto the table, ready to welcome the return of the group to his halls. He started towards them then, taking long, regal strides, his silven white hair flowing like a stream down his back.  
“I welcome your return!” He called out to them. However, seeing their demeanour forced a concerned expression to cross his face. It was then that he noticed two of the members were absent presence.  
“Where is my son?” He asked solemnly as he looked over the five elves of the present group. Their heads were bowed and their eyes down turned.  
“And where is the Lady Adlanniel? Did they not return with you?”  
“Alas my great lord, they did not.” Replied Idhrenion, the tall and robust captain of the guard, as he stepped forward to take responsibility for the couples absence. Thranduil’s eyes widened in both disbelief and concern from the words that Idhrenion had spoken.

“You. Idhrenion, are the captain of the guard! Did I not solely task you with their protection and safety? Or did your elven ears not hear me correctly? Because I thought I had made that fact quite clear!” Thranduil was clearly flustered at Idhrenion’s apparent incompetence.  
“To the very least, tell me that the follow shortly behind.”  
“They do not, my king...”  
Thranduil`s glowing eyes had changed from their pale cerulean hue to that of a brewing storm.  
“My great king...” Idhrenion bowed himself deeper in obeisance, clearly frightened of the impending wrath of the Elvenking.  
“The prince assured that he and the Lady Adlanniel would be perfectly safe, as they would follow us hither in due time....”  
Thranduil wanted to throttle Idhrenion then, and would have if it wasn't for his wiser judgement.  
“Were either armed?”  
“The prince was armed with his swords, the lady I believe had a dagger.....”  
This dismayed Thranduil even more so. Legolas, famous for his unrivaled ability with the bow, without such? Indeed, Legolas was well versed with the sword also, but to venture out without his bow was unheard of to Thranduil.

“Nan ear adh in elin!” He cried in dismay.  
“Obviously you are none too wise as your name portrays you Idhrenion! To disobey the direct orders of your king for those of his heir! Are you honestly not aware of the horrors and evils that still lurk in those woods; those that you are well aware still threaten our borders?”  
Idhrenion’s throat felt as dry and as brittle as the wastelands then. He rightly knew of the dangers Thranduil warned about. However, despite the prince's commands being lesser than those of his father's, it was difficult to disobey his closest friend to whom he owed his life. The thoughts of defying his great king over being obligated to give leeway to his dear companion spun like a tangled web in his mind. It proved difficult to fathom as he was fiercly loyal to both.  
He opened his mouth and tried to reply, but the words escaped him. He bowed himself furthermore.  
“Goheno nin, aran vuin.” Idhrenion said remorsfully.  
Thranduil was glowering down at him, the poor elf cowering in repentance.  
“Then return to the forest and retrieve them!” Thranduil bellowed, furiously pointing towards the entrance doors. “If none of you return with them by the time the sun wanes, I shall send the army after you all and have your heads on spikes! Now get out of sight!”  
The five elves bowed in respect and, making their leave to the king, made haste for the door.  
For a long while, Thranduil paced the great throne room, furious that his son had disobeyed him, yet severely concerned for their safety. He could not conceive what may happen to them if they were to encounter danger, though unlikely, and he did not want to invision what mischeif they may have been up to alone.  
Thranduil let out a long, deep sigh as he slumped himself back onto his intricatly carved oaken throne. He put his face into his hand in exasperation, remembering the times when he too had been young and rebellious; times though fondly remembered, had often been met with the severe ire of his own father during those days.

 

Elvish - English translations  
Nan ear adh in elin! = By the sea and the stars!  
Goheno nin, aran vuin = For give me, beloved king


	3. Chapter 3

Greenwood the Great, Rhovanion

“Telin, telin!” Legolas called back to the voices that were calling their names, hastily gathering his clothing and effects that were now strewn over the tree roots, rocks and mossy growths.  
“The voice sounds urgent, I wonder what is so dire?” Asked Adlanniel a little concerned, as she too collected her things and dressed herself again.  
“They returned without us....Ada will not be pleased, I imagine.” Replied Legolas quickly. Adlanniel sensed the nervousness in his voice.  
“Greenwood the Great has seen peace and tranquillity for the best part of this age. Regardless, dangers still lurk in these woods from those bygone days of turmoil. Dangers that neither you nor I together could overcome alone, despite skill or experience. My father will not be at all impressed that his only heir, and the daughter of the Great Lord Elrond of Imladris, were allowed to delve this deeply into the woods unaccompanied.”  
A great sense of concern, and guilt overcame Adlanniel. Legolas had shrewdly convinced the rest of their party to depart from them, and she knew that they would undoubtedly feel the Elvenking’s wrath. She knew that he, the great Elvenking Thranduil, had every reason to worry for their safety, despite the peace within the forest that Legolas spoke of. Greenwood the Great had not always seen tranquillity.  
Many centuries ago, Arda had been thrown into turmoil, the evil powers of Sauron engulfing all. It was with the Last Alliance of Elves and Men during the eve of the Second Age that Sauron and his minions were defeated and expelled; peace and rejuvenation returning to the land after it had been torn and ravaged by war. The Elvenking had lost his beloved father, Oropher and a great many of his kinsmen during that great war. He still feared that in some time to come, the black evil would find a way to return to destroy everything the free-peoples had arduously rebuilt.  
The voices calling their names became closer, and ever more so desperate.  
“We must make haste Adlanniel.” Without giving either of them the chance to straighten themselves out, Legolas took her by the hand and pulled her with much urgency and swiftness through the entanglement of the forest.

Legolas continued to grip Adlanniel’s hand tightly as they bound through the forest towards where the party were searching for them.  
“Legolas! Lady Adlanniel!” Idhrenion called out to them as the two finally appeared through the thickness of greens and browns.  
“Legolas, we should never have allowed you two tather alone out here in the Great forest. Your father is furious! He threatens to have our heads on spikes if we do not return with you both before the sun wanes!”  
Legolas peered up to the sky through a break in the canopy, the sky had already began to turn a pinkish hue from the sun’s descent.  
“Alas, we do not have much time then, do we? Come, let us not tarry, for we shall all then surely meet the king’s ire.”  
Without another word he set off before the others with Adlanniel still in hand.  
Idhrenion sighed and looked over the others, who, a little irritated, in one great heave of breath, continued after their brash prince.

 

The Woodland Halls: Entrance

It wasn't until they reached the gates of the Great Halls that Legolas stopped and turned to the following group; his face contrite and apologetic.  
“My brothers, please forgive me for my deception which has caused you all to fall into trouble. None of you are responsible for my disobedience, as it was I who pressured you to return without us. I’ll take full responsibility for my actions.”  
“As will I.” Adlanniel added as she stepped forward, dipping her head in guilt.  
Idhrenion sighed, smiling at the couple who were as remorseful as a couple of pups that had been reprimanded for their bad behaviour.  
“Worry yourselves not.” He placed a reassuring hand on Legolas’s shoulder. A cheeky grin then crossed his face, his violet eyes glistening with mischievousness.  
“We waited until you were finished before calling name.”  
Legolas’s eyes widened, both struck at the words that came from his companion's mouth and truly embarrassed. Adlanniel too, covered her mouth with her hands to prevent the gasp escaping her lips.  
Through the snickering of the others in the party, Idhrenion continued, “The wind and the trees carry sound well...”  
With that, Legolas gave a swift punch, connecting with Idhrenion’s shoulder. Idhrenion cringed slightly from the dull pain, but continued to enjoy the amusement of the couple's embarrassment.  
Adlanniel stepped forward, and proudly taking the Woodland prince by the arm, smirked, “He who gives to his love, receives Idhrenion. Shame, for it will not be so for you.” And without another word she led her fiancée to the Great Hall to meet their fate, Idhrenion’s pride a little wounded.

 

Elvish - English translations from Merin Essi ar Quenteli!  
Telin! = We're coming (to there)  
Ada = Father  
Arda = The world of Middle-Earth  
Imladris = The Elven name of Rivendell


	4. Chapter 4

The Woodland Halls

Thranduil did not turn as he heard the patter of footsteps approach the great oaken doors, and the creak of them as they were opened.  
He sighed as he composed himself calmly, his displeasure with the young couple had abated somewhat. He understood the desires and the thrills that those of youth sought for themselves, how they tested boundaries and broke rules to delight in the pleasures of excitement and life. He too had been young once, though of an age ago, and he understood clearly where his sons brashness came from. Where Adlanniel had inherited her sense of adventure however, he could only guess all to well...

“How delightful of you both to have finally joined us. I was about to consider sending the entire army out after you, considering your status in this kingdom and that neither of you returned with the party I had set you out with...” Thranduil began as he turned to face them, his expression severe and almost cold. The satire in his voice bit into Legolas and Adlanniel like the fangs of a viper; They stung and burned with ironic venom.  
“Ada...” Legolas started as he stepped forward to give explanation, but his father held up his hand to silence him.  
“Do not try to feed me excuses Legolas. You both disobeyed my orders. Orders that I had set forward for your safety!” Thranduil crossed his arms and glowered at his son.  
“And both of you were scarcely armed! What were you both aiming for? To become troll fodder or ambushed by orcs or goblins?”  
“Ada, even YOU know that would have been highly unlikely...” Legolas cut in.  
“But a possibility nonetheless!” Thranduil shot back, his irritation being aroused again by his son's contention.  
“Despite peace, you know still what lurks in that forest do you not? Or has your lust blinded you? The both of you?” Thranduil's steely glare shot over to Adlanniel, and she felt as if her blood froze over in her veins.  
“For I do not dare to imagine what the two of you underwent when you found yourselves departed of company. But it is blatantly obvious! Look at the both of you...” He motioned to the broken twigs and leaves in the couple's hair, and their clothes that were disheveled and rumpled.  
“For you to disobey me is one thing, but to have broken a sacred rite; a rite that should have been reserved for your wedding night...it's inexplicable! And I am sure this time was not the first!”

Legolas gazed at his father in an embarrassed surprise, for he knew that the rest of the party would not have said a word of what had undergone in the forest. Adlanniel lowered her eyes in shame, and at seeing this Legolas took hold of her hand in reassurance. She knew what the Elvenking spoke of was true; despite them being betrothed to each other, she and Legolas had broken the sacred rite of consummation. Despite her and her fiancee's young age in Elven years, they should have known better to let any form of lust overtake them. But the thoughts rushed throughout their minds. Was it lust that over took them; the desire to feel such sensual pleasure within each others being? Or was it love, the pure heartfelt passion they both held for each other? Could it have been a mixture of both?  
“Ada, please... Whatever offenses we have committed we take full responsibility for; no one else is to blame but ourselves. But, ada, you know the love that we hold for each other is pure and true. You know I have loved Adlanniel since she was an Elfling, and she has loved me since thus. Is it such a horrible offense to show each other the love that we feel? The love the burns throughout our veins like a wild fire?  
Thranduil sighed then, and his expression softened.

“You speak with such fondness and passion Legolas; one of your most beautiful qualities. However this is beside the point. Though I accept your remorse, these traditions and rites we have in place are there for a reason...”  
“Surely, ada, you have broken some of them?” Legolas insisted, taking advantage of his father's now apparent softness. Thranduil gave his son a slight scowl then, unappreciative of having the tables turned upon himself, but he knew that he was not innocent from his son's accusation. Thranduil sighed then, and clasped his hands together.  
“Indeed I have, when I too was young and even more brash than yourselves...”  
Legolas could not help but give a victorious grin at catching his father out. But Thranduil, seeing his son's glowing expression, turned his soft expression back into a serious and warningful stare.  
“And thus be why I warn you now not to make the same mistakes that I did; for someday you may suffer the consequences of your actions. If you both so must give in to your desires, then do so within the protection of these walls.” Thranduil turned and walked back to his throne, seating himself reagally before the two who's heads were now lowered once more.  
“Now go bathe, the both of you. I will not have either of you walking my halls looking like trolls and smelling like men!”  
Adlanniel could not help but let out a little chuckle at Thranduil's words. So sassily had they been spoken, yet so natural for the the great Elvenking.

‘Thank you, my lord.’ Said Adlanniel as she and Legolas turned to make their leave. Her expression, soft, delicate and kind as she looked up to the throne, quenched Thranduil’s anger, filling him with warmth and yet sadness. As he looked down upon her, he understood how his son could hold such intense love for her; something that the Elvenking himself had once felt for the love of his life....a love that was now long lost. Not wishing for feelings of loss to take hold, he turned away from her gaze.  
Adlanniel knew then that something had affected the king when she had looked up to him, something deep within the memories in his heart had stirred. But what it could be....could she ever understand?

 

Elvish - English translations  
Ada = Father


	5. Chapter 5

The Woodland Halls

The water dripped off her finger tips like diamonds and clung to her milky skin like pearls. She sighed as she slid deeper into the warmth of the scented water, leaning her head back to gaze upon the scenes intricately painted onto the ceiling. It was of the cycles of the year, each depicting the Great Greenwood in all of it's floral splendor during each season. It reminded Adlanniel of how her host, the Elvenking, often wore crowns fashioned from different floras available during each. She gazed up at the scene of Summer; the trees a rich green and full of foliage, certain fauna nibbling on the undergrowth. It brought her thoughts back to what had occurred that day on the forest floor, and she shivered with a sensuous remembrance; of the bodies of herself and Legolas entwined in deep passion, their moans of pleasure reverberating through the trees.  
She let out a soft sigh of arousal at these memories, and relaxing her lithe body she reached down into the silky water to touch where Legolas had lovingly caressed her. She was surprised to feel that her pearl was still tender and sensitive to touch as she traced her finger around it. She closed her eyes at the sensations she felt quiver throughout her body as she stroked, her thoughts of Legolas delving inside of her and his body grinding against her in rhythm made her crave for more.  
Adlanniel was so lost in these carnal thoughts and pleasures that at first she thought that her body being pulled towards another, and the hard, throbbing member pushing into her was part of her dream. It was not until one breast was grasped and she was pulled deeper into the rhythm that her eyes shot open.  
“Legolas!” She half moaned, half gasped as he held her closer whilst she bestrode him.  
“Yes?” He replied simply yet sensually, he too letting out a soft moan of pleasure as she rode him.  
“I...I did not notice you enter my chambers....let alone my bath.”  
“Of course not...” He purred, as he continued to fondle one of her breasts with his free hand. “You were too busy daydreaming to notice. I just thought I would make it a reality. It was obvious where your thoughts were...” He grinned up at her.  
She pouted at him, but the pleasure then that she felt made her loosen against his body.  
“Do not tease me...” She tried to whine, only for an impassioned gasp to escape her lips before she could continue.  
“Do you want me to stop?” He continued to playfully tease her, grasping her hips to pull her down harder onto his erect shaft, forcing her to let out another gasp of pleasure.  
“Avo dharo!” She begged before grasping his body from an immense feeling of euphoria reverberating through her body. “Avo dharo...”  
Thus she continued to straddle the Elven prince, and they rode each other until they had reached the zenith of their passion, the water lubricating their movements, intensifying their already immense pleasure.  
Legolas held her gently as they went limp against each other, slightly worn from their second time to make vigorous love.  
He let out a content sigh, before nuzzling a kiss onto Adlanniel’s cheek. “Do you remember the first time we made love?” He asked, his embrace becoming slightly more firm, his gentle hands pulling her wet hair out of her eyes.  
“I do...” She replied lovingly. “I fondly remember...on the floor of a cave behind one of the waterfalls on the Brunien, near the gates of Imladris. Not the most ideal place...but considering our circumstances...it was romantic enough.” She leaned back onto Legolas’s shoulder to look up at him, and they smiled at each other adoringly.  
“You had barely come of age then, and even I was still so young. I remember I was supposed to have been helping you to collect healing herbs your father had sent us out to retrieve...we only returned with half of them, didn’t we?” Legolas reminisced, chuckling at the the latter.  
“And when we returned, Ada was very suspicious of our doings....even my brothers had stern words with you.” Adlanniel added fondly.  
“Indeed they did. I was not sure at the time of whom I should have been more scared of. Your brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, or your father, Lord Elrond. Even your mother and sister shot me steely glares. But of course, the sweet, charming, darling Adlanniel convinced everyone that nothing had been amiss.” Legolas smiled down at her and stroked her head affectionately as one would do to a child.  
Adlanniel giggled and nodded in agreement.  
“And now we are engaged to wed.” Legolas piped.  
“Though...from our consummation we already are according to tradition...” His voice seemed to trail off in thought, and so Adlanniel looked up at him again, a little concerned.  
“Do you feel regret?” She asked, her voice dropping slightly.  
“Oh, no...” He reassured her, embracing her tightly again.  
“I would not dare change a thing. Everything I have done with you has made me feel complete. As you heard me say to my father, the love I feel for you is pure and burns through my very being like fire that threatens to engulf me.”  
“Such passionate words your speak, cund vuin. The love I feel for you burns stronger than any star in the night sky. Nothing, not even the Ainur, nay Ilúvatar himself can break the love I hold for you in my heart.” Adlanniel gazed into his beautiful eyes.  
Legolas felt such a deep warmth in his heart at her words, and wrapping his arms around her shoulders he pulled her in to a deep, passionate kiss.  
“Gi melin, Legolas. Sevig i veleth nîn.”  
“And you, mine. Ci velethronen” He replied.

 

Elvish - English translations  
“Avo dharo!” = Don't stop!  
cund vuin = beloved prince  
Ainur = were the first and mightiest beings created by Eru Ilúvatar in the depths of time before the beginning of the World.  
Ilúvatar = the supreme deity of Arda and Middle-earth  
Gi melin = I love you  
Sevig i veleth nîn = You have my love  
Ci velethronen = You are my love


	6. Chapter 6

The Woodland Halls

The doors of the dining halls creaked open, Adlanniel and Legolas giving a polite bow to the king as they entered. Thranduil motioned for them to be seated and they sat opposite to each other as was customary. Legolas and Adlanniel looked at each other, a little unnerved that Thranduil casually continued to sip at his wine, not uttering a single word to either of them.  
Legolas cleared his throat. “Ada...about today...”  
“Today? Was there something interesting about today?” Thranduil cut in casually, barely looking up from his glass as he swirled the wine delicately around it.  
Legolas frowned slightly, glancing back to Adlanniel who continued to appear a little daunted by the Elvenking’s cool demeanor.  
“Ada, don't play the fool.”  
“Are you, young prince, calling me a fool?” Thranduil looked up at Legolas with raised eyebrows, his voice almost chilling.  
“No, that is not what I meant...”  
“I would hope not, iôn.” Thranduil took a long sip of his wine, his focus still fixated on Legolas as he did. Thranduil very well knew what his son had meant, but decided it would be more interesting to torture the couple a little more.  
Before Legolas could say any more, the servants entered and placed a delicious feast before them.  
No words were exchanged as they began eating, only the soft sounds of the harp and flute could be heard from the musicians playing in the corner of the room. Adlanniel could feel the tension and frustration coming from the prince as they ate. She knew that Thranduil too could indeed sense it, though chose to ignore it. She let out a deep sigh, unable to fathom the notions between fathers and sons, especially at this time. She placed her glass onto the table abruptly with a loud clang, and the two He-Elves looked to her surprised, even the musicians stopped their melody.  
“Why do you have to behave like a pouting brat Legolas?” She questioned, frustrated at the tense mood that he was emanating and his father's cold ability to completely ignore it.  
“And you, my great king, is it wise to ignore your heir who wishes only to clarify what has happened this day?”  
Thranduil grinned at her and rose his glass to her almost ironically.  
“I applaud you for your bravery, Lady Adlanniel...” His gaze suddenly burning into hers, sending a chill down her spine.  
“For speaking in such a manner to your hosts. However, it is warranted, I will not deny you that. I only thought that it would be more wise not to speak about both of your defiances towards myself and our culture today, considering that what has been done has been done and there is nothing to benefit dwelling on it further.”  
Adlanniel lowered her head in remorse for her little outburst, for what the Elvenking said was true. Even the frustration that had dwelt within Legolas dissipated as his father's point held strong meaning.  
“Now eat and drink plenty, my dear Elflings.” Thranduil then smiled warmly to soften the mood.  
“Don't let what has been arduously prepared for us go to waste.”  
Legolas allowed a grin to cross over his face then as he relaxed his dimenour and smiled across to his beloved.  
“Waste not, want not.” He added.  
Thranduil rose his glass again in agreement. “Indeed.”

 

Elvish - English translations from Merin Essi ar Quenteli!  
iôn = son


	7. Chapter 7

The Woodland Halls

“I think I have eaten more than my fill...” Legolas stated, as he let out a puff of breath from fullness. “And thus I think I shall retire early.”  
“Exerted yourself a little too much today, have you Legolas?” His father asked smoothly, masking his teasing grin with his wine glass. A bright crimson blush crossed Legolas’s face then, Adlanniel too flushed red and let out a little nervous laugh.  
“Ada, I thought we were finished with satire for the day...” Legolas frowned.  
“Satire?” Thranduil asked innocently. “What in the name of Arda are you speaking about?”  
Legolas groaned with exasperation and rolled his eyes, turning to his beloved as he did so.  
“Meleth nin, what may be your decision for this evening?” He asked her sweetly.  
“I think I shall remain here for a little while longer. I am enjoying this delicious wine a little more than I should.”  
Legolas smiled at her and nodded as he walked over to her to kiss her softly on the cheek. “Then I will take my leave.” He gently stroked the back of Adlanniel’s head with affection.  
“Ada, do not let her drink too much. Quel du.”  
“Of course. Quel kaima, iôn.” His father replied.  
“Quel du, Mel nin.” Adlanniel added as she stroked his cheek lovingly before he made his leave.  
“I apologise for the torment my dear.” Thranduil began as he stood. “But I can not help but tease Legolas at times. He is so very amusing when flustered.”  
Adlanniel chuckled with amusement as she too stood from her oaken chair. “Its all in jest.” She smiled.  
“Care to join me for some more wine on the terraces overlooking the river? It is warm out this night, perfect for viewing the stars in the clear sky.”  
Since arriving in the Woodland Realm only a season past, Adlanniel had never really had the opportunity to sit alone with the king to converse, to truly absorb his wisdom, knowledge and stories of old. She would not dare to miss any opportunity to do so.  
“It would delight me to do so, heruamin.”  
Thranduil held out his arm courteously, and linking hers with his Thranduil proceeded to lead Adlanniel to the terraces.

A light, warm breeze brushed their faces as Thranduil opened the doors for them. Lanterns were lit, and a table set out with a pitcher of wine, crystal glasses and a platter of delicately arranged fruits had already been prepared for their arrival.  
The sheer curtains that hung from the capitals of the intricately designed columns fluttered like butterfly wings as the two Elves seated themselves on the cushioned sofas parallel from each other.  
“Tonight is truly a beautiful one, is it not my Lady? We are even blessed with a full moon.” Thranduil began as he poured Adlanniel her wine and passed it to her.  
“Indeed it is, my lord. The stars blanket the sky, and illuminate the river, the mountains and the tree tops. I have not yet seen this view at night. It is indeed wonderful, just like Imladris is at nightfall.”  
Thranduil smiled and nodded in agreement as he lent back against the soft pillows.  
“I hope your stay here in this realm has been a pleasant one thus far.”  
“It has been, heruamin. Your household outdoes itself once more. Ever since I was a small Elfling I have delighted in coming here. Your hospitality always makes me feel like I am at home.”  
“And it will be formally soon.” Thranduil added. “For soon you will hold the title of ‘Arwen en Tawarwaith.’” He beamed proudly, as he raised his glass to her. Adlanniel blushed and too raised her glass.  
“A title I shall be truly honored to hold.” She repled. However, suddenly she felt a pang of sadness, a sadness as she came to realize that she would have to leave her beloved Imladris for the home of her husband, as was custom when intermarrying with a different realm. It did not bother her so much, but she knew she would miss the valley and her family.  
Thranduil sensed her anguish, though only very brief and so smiled at her softly and reassuringly.  
“You will be more than welcome to visit Imladris and your family as often as you please, and they too may visit you here in this realm whenever you wish.”  
“Thank you kindly, my great king. It is never easy leaving one’s home, no matter what circumstance.”  
“Indeed.” Thranduil agreed as he looked over the view briefly, before looking back over to Adlanniel who now too was gazing over the view below.

The glow of the moon and lanters accentuated the softness of her face, making her eyes sparkle with luster and her hair, though ebony in colour, glimmer as the breeze made it flutter from time to time. She had the likeness of her mother Celebrían, and through this she was a beauty to trump all beauties, even those whose allure throughout history had been legendary.  
Adlanniel, noticing the king’s gaze upon her, turned to look at him. “Is something the matter, my king?” She asked curiously.  
“Oh, no my dear. I was just reminiscing about thoughts of old.”  
“Please tell me.” Adlanniel urged, curious to know if the king’s current thoughts were the same as earlier that evening, when he had looked sadly down upon her from his throne.  
“Do not take me as being encroaching or crass Adlanniel...” He began cautiously. “But I was thinking of how your beauty reminded me of one I had once loved.”  
“Your wife?” Adlanniel asked almost immediately, eager to know more and not at all feeling taken aback by the king’s reference to herself. However, Thranduil shook his head. This did indeed surprise Adlanniel, for it was very unusual for an Elf to love more than once in their eternity.

“No.” He replied simply, as he took in a long draft of wine, looking back over to the view, contemplating if he should elaborate. But he knew Adlanniel’s now apparent curiosity would make her push for more information. Whether or not he would give it to her he was still deciding, for these were old memories; private memories that not even his son knew about.  
“May I ask who this maiden was?” Adlanniel broke the silence after a moment.  
“Just someone I had known when I resided in Lindon all that time ago.” He replied, sighing at her memory.  
“Would I know of her?”  
“Perhaps...” Thranduil replied simply, not wanting to reveal his lost love’s identity, as that was a memory only he wished to know of. Adlanniel, acknowledging the hint as to not pry further on the identity of this secret Elf maiden, decided to try instead to gain other information about her.  
“Will you tell me how you met her? What was the extent of your love?”  
Thranduil smiled then, knowing that he undoubtedly had fueled Adlanniel’s youthful curiosity, and would not be able to reverse from it.  
“She was from Harlindon, when I had resided in Lindon...” He reminisced.

“Harlindon is where my grandfather, Celeborn, had once ruled.” Adlanniel added. Thranduil nodded in confirmation.   
“Yes.” He replied. “I am sure you know much about the history of those days, so I will not talk about that.” He took another sip of wine before continuing. “Both she and I were youthful then, perhaps just as young as you and Legolas are now....and just as brash.” He added almost teasingly. “Our love had been deep and passionate Adlanniel, perhaps to the same intensity as both you and Legolas.” He paused for a brief moment, before letting out a doleful sigh. “Though our love was doomed from the start.”  
“Why?” Asked Adlanniel sympathetically, elongating herself along the couch.  
“Both her and I had also participated in secret liaisons, of which, during one time we were caught by a very loyal servant of her household who did not hesitate to notify her parents.” He sighed again as he set his glass upon the table. “The consequences we suffered for it were dire. Her mother especially, forbade us to see each other again, and my father severely punished me for my indiscretion. Thus why I had warned both you and Legolas to be careful of your actions.”

“A warning I now understand the basis of.” Adlanniel said. “But why were you punished, my lord? Is it not Elven custom for us to marry whoever we please?”  
“It is, but during that age, one’s family greatly influenced who one was to marry; Often making the actual decision. Life was very strict in those days.”  
“Please tell me what happened.” Adlanniel’s voice saddened.  
“Well, we had begged our parents to let us wed, but her mother outright refused. Of course, she did not want such a brazen, reckless, unwise and battle-ready Elf as myself to marry her beloved daughter. Apparently I had been a bad influence.”  
“Surely, you were not all those things.”  
“Alas, I was generally at that time Adlanniel. She was soon to move away from that area, perhaps as a consequence of our actions. For a while we managed to exchanged secret letters of love and affection to each other through one of her close servants. But as time went by they became fewer and fewer in frequency. Eventually we both met those we were to wed, and our love for each other faded into a distant memory.”

“Has it really faded into memory?” Adlanniel asked. If the king’s love had truly been as strong as he had said, as strong as the love both her and Legolas held for each other, she could not believe it possible to simply allow such admiration to fade away. Even after meeting another she could not understand how it could be possible. But yet, she herself had never loved another so she could not judge.  
Thranduil smiled reassuringly, not at all displeased at her doubt. “Yes, Adlanniel. For a long time I had thought I could not love another, that is, until I met Legolas’s mother; My wife. She taught me to love again.”  
“You were able to be happy again.”  
“For a time, yes. But in my long years I have learnt to accept loss in both love and death. I have Legolas, and soon your family will be part of mine. I can not ask for more.” He smiled warmly as he began to stand.  
“Now shall we retire? It will be morning before we know it and Legolas forbade me to allow you to drink too much wine.”  
Adlanniel laughed sweetly at this remark and nodded, taking another few grapes from the platter before she too stood.   
“I think it wise to not disobey orders again. Do you agree?” She asked in jest.  
Thranduil nodded in agreement and laughed also. “Indeed, I can not imagine what consequences we would suffer at the hands of the mighty Woodland Prince.”  
And with that the pair exited the terrace, enjoying the humour they had both created at the prince’s expense.

 

Elvish - English translations   
Arda = the world  
Ada = father  
Meleth nin = My love  
Mel nin = My beloved  
Quel du = goodnight  
Quel kaima, iôn = sleep well, son  
Heruamin = My lord  
Arwen en Tawarwaith = Lady of the Woodland Elves.


	8. Chapter 8

The Woodland Halls

Legolas, unable to sleep without his love by his side, landed softly as he lithely vaulted himself over the vine tangled parapet of her balcony that overlooked the mountains afar. The doors to Adlanniel’s chambers were open, and the sheer curtains that hung before them fluttered gently from the warm breeze that swept into the room.  
The prince paused by a column to gaze upon his beloved as she slept peacefully in her bed, the moonlight from the windows and doors cast a magnificent glow upon her slumbering body.  
She shifted a little against her pillows, resulting to one side of her chiffon gown sliding off her shoulder, revealing a soft and supple breast. This unexpected show of her precious skin made Legolas freeze where he stood.  
He could not help but feel a sudden pang of arousal within him. When she moved again the ties of her gown became undone and the gown slid down to reveal the rest of her naked beauty.  
Legolas felt a knot form in his throat and he felt his face flush hot from the arousal that was incited from the luscious display before him. He tried to tear his gaze away from her, not wanting to take advantage of her vulnerable state, but he could not. Was it right for him to feel so aroused from a simple glance of her skin? He could not fathom how he had just allowed himself to be so overtaken by lust and desire. However, there he continued to stand as if tree roots had entangled themselves around his legs, forbidding them movement.

When his better judgement finally took over he forced himself out onto the balcony, taking in a gasp of air like as if he had been choked by a trance. His heart and nether regions still throbbed for desire, for the wanting of the warmth inside of her but he knew it wrong to let his thirst for intimacy take over all other senses. But alas this feeling of lust was suddenly engulfing him... he wanted her....to do carnal things to her...to feel himself deep inside of her and to hear her moans of ecstasy in his ear. These mere thoughts made his body tremble and his palms began to sweat as he grasped the parapet, desperately trying to control his desires. It burned like a poison running through his veins, for though they both often desired each other he had never felt it so strongly as he did then. Was it because he had never been faced by such a situation where she was open to him in such a vulnerable state? Was it her vulnerability that spurred him? Such a thought shamed him suddenly as he did not wish to bathe in his desires without her consent...but the desires still would not abate.

“I know you were watching me just a moment past...” Came a voice from behind. Legolas felt as if his entire body turned into stone then at not only the fact that Adlanniel now stood behind him, but at the realization that she could sense how he was feeling from the tone of her voice.  
“F...forgive me...” Legolas stuttered nervously, turning his head to her slightly in acknowledgement but not wanting to turn around fully as not to reveal his arousal that was still unmistakably apparent.  
“You do not need to feel ashamed for desiring me Legolas. Vulnerable or not.”  
Legolas gulped then. How could she read him so well, even when he did not face her completely?  
“There is nothing wrong in desiring something that is yours...” She continued. He turned to her then, still a shamed expression on his face, yet still feeling wanting. The wanting he felt increased ten-fold, even more so than what he had felt when he had been in her chambers, for she was then standing before him completely unclothed.  
She smiled up to him as his wide eyes glistened in the moonlight. Without saying another word she took him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back into her room. Legolas was too surprised to utter a word as she pushed him down onto the bed. His whole body shivered as she untied the ties of his pants. The only reaction he had time to make was a loud gasp as she took his erect member entirely into her mouth.  
“Please Adlanniel....” He breathed as she ran her tongue sensuously along his shaft. “I feel shamed for lusting for you so feverishly....” Legolas let out a sudden moan as Adlanniel sucked on his tip. “But now.... you are obviously not vulnerable...”

“I never am, meleth nin.” She replied, again bending down to take him into her mouth. His erection continued to throb and stiffen with every deep and luscious suck that she took, making his entire being squirm with the immense sensation. Just as the young elf began to think he could not withstand much longer, Adlanniel backed herself from him.  
“Undress yourself.” She demanded. Legolas, surprised at how forceful her tone had been, did not hesitate...nor did he have any reason to do so. Once his garments lay strewn on the floor she straddled him, taking up his hands to fondle with her breasts. She raised herself to allow his erection to enter her and slowly, as to tease him and elicit more of his desires, did she lower herself back down. She rode him gently at first to taunt him further for she knew that he wanted nothing more than to ride her like a wild stallion. His expression was a mixture of both pleasure and pleading; wanting her to go harder on him for which she would not.  
She continued to play with his desires, thrusting her hips hard onto him one moment, before threatening to pull out the next. When she herself could no longer withhold she pulled Legolas to sit upright with her so that they could ride each other in a rhythmic embrace, their loins burning together.  
Legolas could not prevent himself from reaching his ecstasy first as the pleasure had become too blinding for him to hold out. As he cried out from the euphoria Adlanniel grasped his body tightly, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he filled her. They fell back onto the bed then, their chests heaving from exertion.

“That would make it the fourth day in a row would it not?” Legolas breathed as he pulled the sheets up over them and wrapped his arms around her.  
“I believe so.” Adlanniel agreed, smiling complacently against his chest. “We cant refrain from each other recently....it must be the changing of the seasons.”  
Legolas chuckled softly and gently stroked the back of her head. “Mating season?” He asked in jest.  
Adlanniel had to muffle her laughter with a crumple of sheets. “Perhaps” She smiled up to him before wriggling herself to lay snuggled by his side.  
“Tell me of how we first met Legolas.” She asked suddenly after a few moments of silent contemplation.  
“But you already know that story...” He began.  
“Yes, but I’ve never heard it from you. And it brings fond memories to mind.” She pleaded, looking back up into his azure eyes.  
“Very well...” He smiled back down to her precious face, shifting his body slightly to become more comfortable for the long story he was to tell.  
“You were still a babe when I first lay eyes on you remember? You were barely a couple of months old when your honourable parents held your official day of naming to which my father and I had been invited. I had barely come of age myself then and had never attended such a noble function where all of the high elves of the region were to attend at once. It was daunting for me to be honest. I had rarely left the Greenwood, except to visit your family in Imladris to study from your father and practice fighting and weaponry with your brothers. I remember your sister, Arwen, was still but an elfling when you were born.” He reminisced, as he again looked down upon Adlanniel affectionately.  
“My father and I had arrived a week early at your father's request. I don’t clearly remember why we were asked to arrive early, but my father once told me it was so that I could have intense training with your brothers before everyone arrived so that we could show the entire Elven community how skilled we were.”  
This made Adlanniel laugh again. The Elvenking indeed had a great sense of jest.  
“I remember....” Legolas continued. “First meeting you on a terrace overlooking the falls of Imladris. Your entire family were there to greet us and I remember you were squawking due to all the excitement surrounding you. Your mother and father tried to calm you as my father and I looked on fondly. I had never really been so close to an infant so I felt a little nervous...which perhaps contributed to your crying. I do not know what brought upon the courage for me to approach you and your father who had been holding you then at that time, but when I did you looked straight up at me and your tears instantly stopped flowing. I think we were all surprised at that. Thus your father offered to allow me to hold you as your expression was one of curiosity and amazement. I was hesitant at first and I remember looking over at my father nervously. However, he too insisted that I try nursing you. So I bundled you up into my arms and held you like as if you were my own child. I remember everyone standing in a fond silence and both you and I stared at each other for a long while, you not shedding another single tear. Just as I was thinking to hand you back to your mother the most beautiful thing occurred...”

“What?” Adlanniel asked eagerly as she propped herself up against his chest, feeling a warmth of love from his voice as he reminisced about their past.  
“You smiled up at me.” He replied, gazing adoringly into her eyes then. “I remember everyone in your family being so surprised. Your mother told me then that it was the first time you had ever smiled. I was in disbelief at that moment as I looked back down at you...but you smiled back up to me again. It was the most precious thing I had ever witnessed and I remember feeling my heart swell. I did not want to hand you back!” He laughed then, scruffing her hair gently with affection as she giggled at him.  
“From that day everyone realised that something had forged between us just from that simple smile you gave me. Quite often during your naming celebration you would cry just for me to come hold you again, or take you for walks away from all of the commotion. I think your sister became jealous at times...”  
“Yes, my sister often teased me about that!” Adlanniel grinned.  
“But of course, I didn’t want to separate you for too long from your siblings. You adored them too. All five of us would spend hours around Imladris while I was there; picnincing, strolling, lying in the grass and staring up at the sky and the clouds...” Legolas sighed at the fond memory. “Those days were some of my fondest ones.”  
“I wish I could remember them so clearly...” Adlanniel began.  
“What was that nickname you would always call me as I was growing up? I cannot seem to remember it...”  
“'Tithin cugu', I believe.” Legolas replied, fondly smiling down at her.  
“You were indeed my ‘little dove;’ flying around all over the place and following me everywhere when I visited, even on important business when you were forbidden to come.” He chuckled at the thought.  
“Your brothers would say that you were my shadow! You would always become overly excited at hearing of my visits and would not stop talking about how your ‘woodland prince’ was coming to visit you, and ONLY you.” Legolas laughed then at the memory and Adlanniel too could not withhold her giggles.  
“Was I really that bad?” She asked.  
“Apparently so. Apparently you would get so furious and upset if your siblings teased you about your infatuation with me. I remember you would often get mad at me too if I didn’t call you ‘little dove’ or if I ignored you, even though not intentionally, for too long. You were just like the little sister I never had.”  
“But we became more than that, didn’t we? I do not even know if my father or grandmother foresaw it. Do you remember when you first realised your true love for me?” She asked.  
“Indeed I do.” Legolas replied.  
“You were close to coming of age, an adolescent elf, still discovering her way in the world. I had not been to Imladris for some time then due to business here in the Greenwood, so I had not seen you since you were an elfling that still played with dolls. I remember riding in through the gates, you were the first to run out to meet me. I remember that when I set eyes upon you I felt my heart stop, and this strange feeling engulfed me...something I had never felt before. When I dismounted from my steed you leapt into my arms and kissed me on the cheek. It sent me into a euphoric daze for a moment, but I could not ponder for long as you took me by the arm and pulled me along to where your parents were. I think it was perhaps three days after, when all the excitement of my arrival had died down, when I truly realised I was, and always had been, in love with you. Do you remember Adlanniel? The time atop the ridge where we could view all of Eriador?”

“Oh, I remember fondly.” Adlanniel smiled warmly.  
“We were sitting there alone, watching the sun rise upon the horizon. I felt what you had felt those three days before, then atop that ridge. However, I was too nervous to act.” She smiled.  
“As was I.” Legolas chuckled. “But that moment when we both turned at the same time to catch a glance of the other....we both froze, unsure of what to do, of what to make of these passionate feelings that were running through us. So I decided to kiss you, regardless of any type of consequence I may have endured because of it. I remember you froze like stone and the only thought I could think then was ‘what have I done? She’s going to kill me!’” He said as he pulled Adlanniel closer to him.  
“And as I went to pull away from you, extremely embarrassed and frightened for my life, you pulled me back into the deepest kiss I could imagine possible. And that is when it all started...atop that ridge overlooking Eriador.”  
“Shall we relive that kiss?” Adlanniel asked rather innocently as she looked back up to the prince.  
“Did we not kiss enough during our recent, passionate love-making?” Legolas teased. Adlanniel pouted, a little wounded, and punched him in the arm. She always had a slightly hot-temper, even for an Elf of her lineage.  
“I jest! I jest!” Legolas protested, trying not to laugh as Adlanniel tried to squirm away from him, instead getting herself tangled and stuck in the sheets. Legolas climbed on top of her to cease her struggling and pinned her arms down to the soft wool beneath them. “I would never give up the opportunity to kiss you...or to make love to you.....numerous times if given the opportunity.” He assured seductively as he gazed down into her shining emerald eyes.  
“And now we have an opportunity...” 

 

Elvish - English translations   
Meleth nin = My love  
Tithin cugu= Little dove  
Eriador = The land to the west of Rivendell (includes such areas as The Shire and Bree)


	9. Chapter 9

The Woodland Halls

A crimson hue flooded into the room, bathing the sleeping couple with an early morning warmth. Adlanniel rubbed her eyes as she woke from her slumber; the sun was merely breaching the horizon as the light shone through the window into her eyes.  
She turned to look at her beloved but he, facing the opposite direction, was still in a deep and restful sleep. She picked her chiffon tunic up from the floor and draped it around herself as she silently made her way to the curtains to close them against the sun’s wakening rays. Softly she crept back to the bed, sliding herself slowly back under the sheets. Legolas stirred and turned to lay on his back, but he did not wake. Adlanniel gently pushed the tuft of golden hair that had fallen on to his face out of his eyes before settling down again beside him.

As he loved to watch her while she slept, she enjoyed doing the same to him. It gave her such warmth to watch over him in such a tranquil state. His skin was as pale and as smooth as marble and his musculature was lean and well defined. As she looked over him she began to reminisce about the story he had told her just the night before; of how they had first met and realised their love. It was as if Eru Ilúvatar himself had set their paths to cross in fate. Reminiscing about when they had first kissed and admitted their love led Adlanniel to remember other advancements in their relationship, most notably their first time making love which they had briefly spoken about a few days previous.

As Adlanniel had reminded Legolas, it had been in a large cave behind a Brunien River waterfall; close to where her father, Lord Elrond, had sent them to collect healing herbs for his study. It had been during Ethuil when all of the flowers and blossoms were in full bloom. It had been the peak time of year for the blooming of the herbs that her father had requested. Most of them had grown along the banks of the Brunien. It is with this that had led the two young elves to the waterfall, for in the cave behind it grew the rarer fauna; only growing in the sphere of light that shone through an opening in the concaved ceiling.

The rocks and crevices they had used to ascend into the cave were slick and mossy, making the ascent a slightly treacherous one. By the time they had finally reached the entrance, they were drenched to the bone for slipping on more than one occasion. Their laughs had echoed through the stone as their clothes stuck to their skin. It was then that Legolas had caught a glimpse of Adlanniel’s nipples, taught from the chill of the water, through her thin tunic blouse. Her clothes had been clinging to her body tightly, emphasizing the curves of her plump breasts and buttocks, and defining her womanhood between her delicious thighs. He had nervously began to wring out his clothes when she caught him fawning over her. It was then that she too had noticed his lean and perfectly toned body through his clinging attire. She had watched in awe as he pulled off his shirt to squeeze out the water, for she had never seen his bare torso. It had sent her heart racing for she desired so much then to touch him.

She had been still gazing at him in a daze when he noticed her eyes were then upon him, infatuated. Adlanniel had been unable to move or speak when he moved to stand before her, giving her a full view of his bare chest. He too desired her at that moment, and had placed a gentle finger under her chin to lift her head so he could gaze into her beautiful eyes. They shimmered with yearning as she too had gazed up at him. Gently Legolas had traced his fingers along her face, slowly drawing them down her neck. She sighed with arousal from his touch, and having sensed her yearning he, though cautiously, continued to trace his fingers down to her supple breast where he circled her nipple delicately before cupping her breast entirely with his hand. This had caused Adlanniel to become tense, not from feeling violated, but from the pleasurable tingling she had felt between her thighs.

Legolas had quickly pulled back his hand then, worried that he had frightened her, but she quickly caught his hand and brought it back to her, gazing up to him pleadingly, wanting more. He had taken her into a tight and loving embrace then, locking his mouth passionately with hers, running his hands all over her sumptuous body. She too had began tracing her fingers over his smooth skin, going over the lines of his muscles, of which one begun to bulge and throb with her touch. She had broken their kiss and had looked down to the protruding bulge in his drenched pants, staring down at it in both curiosity and awe. Legolas had begun to sigh as she began to stroke it, his member threatening to rip through the cloth from his intense arousal.

After a few moments of her gentle stroking, Legolas had stopped her hands. They had not needed say a word to each other for their eyes spoke everything. Slowly, yet gently Legolas had begun pulling off her tunic blouse. He gazed with wide eyes at the sight of her bare skin and taught, pink nipples. The mere sight had driven him to pull her in to take one of her delicious breasts into his mouth; having not fully pulled her blouse from over her head. Thus she had stood there with her arms upright and stuck in her tunic as the young prince fiercely sucked at her bosom. Through her moans and squirms of pleasure had she eventually managed to pull the blouse from her, letting it drop into a sopping heap on the cave’s floor.

Slowly he had begun to move his sensuous kisses back up to the side of her slender neck, his desire for her intensifying as she softly moaned from his feathery lips.  
“Legolas...” She had asked softly, in a slight nervous tone, unsure of how her prince would next react to the question she was about to inquire.  
“Yes?” He then replied gently, stroking her cheek in reassurance for he had sensed her shy uneasiness.  
“Melo nin...” She then said with innocence, her eyes pleading. Legolas had lain her down onto the mossy floor then, and as he leant over her he kissed her softly on the lips.  
“Are you sure, my love?” He asked softly.  
“Yes, I want to feel you...I want you to truly pledge yourself to me.”  
“Of course...” Legolas had already begun untying Adlanniel’s leggings and was slowly pulling them down her long, slender legs. He felt his nether regions bulge at the first ever glimpse of the soft pelt of black hair that sat nestled between her thighs. She had blushed a bright crimson red as he looked down upon it in awe. However she herself could not help but look on in wonder when he pulled off his own attire to reveal his hard, stiff and protruding member. It reminded her of a long, angry, snake wanting to dive into a hole to hide.

Legolas had let out a long breath then as she began to gently stroke his throbbing shaft. She traced her fingers softly around its bulging head; it seemed to lunge at her with every touch. He moaned when she began to gently tug on it, gradually tightening her grip as she did so.  
“Sevin i dhaw gîn de nestaged hi?” Legolas had asked after a few moments of her pleasurably teasing his member. Adlanniel then laid herself down again, and opening her legs wider, she had beckoned him. As he began to position himself between her thighs she put her hands quickly onto his shoulders to stop him.  
“Will it hurt?” She asked then, a little hesitant.  
“Perhaps a little at first, my little dove. But you know I would never do anything to cause you hurt intentionally.” He reassured. To help her calm her nervousness, and perhaps even his own, Legolas had leant down to kiss her deeply. She then felt her worries wash away like the waters of the waterfall as she got lost in his kiss. Legolas, sure that she had calmed and was ready for him, guided himself to her and with one gentle, yet quick thrust did he enter himself into her warm, moist being.

Adlanniel bit her bottom lip at the bitter-sweet pain she felt when he broke through her womanhood. It had been a sharp pain, stinging like needles as he slowly thrust deeper inside of her. It had been sharp enough to bring tears to her eyes and to make her whimper softly. Legolas had been watching her facial expressions, not wanting to cause her too much discomfort, so when she had begun to whimper he stopped himself.  
“Little dove, shall I stop? Am I causing you too much pain?” He asked, concerned for her well-being.  
She had known that the pain would eventually abate and so replied bravely, “Avo dharo, mel nin.”  
Legolas leant down to her again, and gently caressing one of her breasts with one hand, he began to kiss her as he continued his slow, gentle thrusts. The pain she had been feeling did indeed abate, and instead she was quickly filled with euphoria; being heightened as she listened closely to Legolas’s moans of passion. She too had begun to let the moans of her pleasure escape her lips, and had begun thrusting her hips up against his each time he pushed into her. For it being the first time for both, it had not taken long for them to reach orgasm; both grasping each other as they cried out in ecstasy.

Adlanniel felt a burning in her loins when he filled her, and as he withdrew after a moment they could both see the mixture of blood and semen clinging to the inside of her thighs.  
“My virgin blood...” Adlanniel exclaimed, having looked down upon it with a slight sense of pride. “My virgin blood that I have lost to you.” She had smiled up to him then. Legolas beamed down to her, and kissing her softly on the forehead he declared, “And I have lost my virginity to you. Now we are one. Now and for eternity.”  
After their oath to each other they had continued to dwell in the cave, their energy and craving for one another not dulling in the slightest. Thus they had made love more than once, each time being more passionate and heated than the last. It was not until they had realized how much time had escaped them and that they had not finished the task they had originally set out to do that they finally left the cave.

Adlanniel sat back into her bed and sighed at the fond memory, looking back over to her sleeping prince as she did. “I regret nothing, my love...” She whispered softly as she then leaned in to kiss him gently on the back of his ear. “I am glad that I will be, and always shall remain, yours.”

 

Elvish - English translations  
Eru Ilúvatar = The supreme being/ maker of the world  
Ethuil = Late Spring  
Melo nin = Make love to me.  
Sevin i dhaw gîn de nestaged hi? = Can I put it in now?  
Mel nin = My beloved


	10. Chapter 10

The Woodland Halls

The sweet fragrance of the vine roses wafted through the warm air as Thranduil strolled through his most favoured garden. He was slightly surprised to see Adlanniel there, holding one rose with her delicate hands, taking in its gentle scent. It brought a fond memory into his heart, as he had often watched his own wife do the same. “Those roses were my wife's favourite.” Thranduil said warmly after a few moments of watching the young elleth.  
Adlanniel looked up sharply, surprised at the Elvenking’s sudden appearance before her.  
“Heruamin, I apologise. I was not aware of your presence...”  
“Nothing to apologise for my dear.” He replied, smiling, as he too took up a rose to take in its aroma.  
“I can understand how these were your wife's favourite...” Adlanniel began as she gently let the rose she had been holding settle back upon the vine. “They are indeed magnificent and smell so beautiful! Are they a local flower? I don’t remember seeing them growing in this garden the last time I was in the Greenwood.”  
“Oh they have been here a while...” Thranduil chuckled.  
“They do not bloom very often, however. Thus perhaps why you did not notice them. They last bloomed while Legolas’s mother was still alive. And so I believe they only bloom while there is good in the world. These roses are originally from Doriath from when I had lived there. I have taken them to each place I have moved to and they have only bloomed thrice. Now is the third time, perhaps due to your presence.” He smiled kindly.  
Adlanniel blushed at the compliment and tried hiding her girlish grin with her hand.  
“You honor me, my lord....”  
“Which is warranted I believe.” Thranduil said as he then, taking out a small knife from under his red velvet cloak, began to gently cut off a few of the pale pink roses to make a small bouquet.  
“I shall take these to where my wife rests.” Thranduil said as he placed his knife back under the folds of his clothing.  
“May I accompany you, heruamin?” Adlanniel asked softly, unsure if the king would allow another to accompany him on such a private, personal pilgrimage.  
As he looked down upon her it occurred to him that Adlanniel had never been to his queen's final resting place. He nodded kindly as he placed a gentle hand on her arm. “If you wish, my dear.” He answered as he smiled into her Emerald eyes. However, he could not help but feel a sudden pang of sadness as he looked into them; those eyes reminding him of distant memories....memories that burned deep within his soul. He felt suddenly ashamed then for he should have been remembering the memory of his wife; standing beside her most beloved roses as they were, but instead other memories had flooded to mind. Thranduil did not allow what his mind had been thinking to seep into his expression as to not invoke the young elleth’s curious nature. He smiled simply then, and taking her courteously by the arm as he always did, he led her out of the garden and to the long winding path through the forest which would lead to the resting queens tomb.

The Forest Paths: Greenwood the Great  
As they walked along the forest path, alone, the warm breeze whisping through their long hair, Adlanniel began to think about Thranduil’s wife. She did not know how Legolas’s mother had died. Perhaps her father did not tell her out of privacy for the Elvenking and the prince. Perhaps Legolas himself did not tell her because it was too painful a memory. But she was curious, for no wars had been fought during the time Legolas’s mother had died and Adlanniel knew that she had died tragically. She continued to ponder on it as they walked along in silence, unaware that the Elvenking could sense what she was thinking.  
“You wish to know how she died?” Thranduil asked almost solemnly, not looking down to the young elleth who was now staring up at him, wide-eyed, for he had caught her out. The words seemed to choke themselves in her throat as she tried to reply, for she felt ashamed for wanting to know such painful and private knowledge. All she could do was give a simple, doleful, nod.  
“It was....indeed an accident, how she had been slain...” Thranduil began as he continued to look forward along their path.  
“S..Slain?” Adlanniel stammered, her heart sank at those words.  
“Yes.” Thranduil replied simply, then looking down at her, her eyes saddened. Thranduil sighed before looking back up along their path.  
“You know of the skin-changers which reside in Hithaeglir, do you not?” He asked  
“Yes, I know well of them.”  
“And you know how their kind is often ravaged by orcs from the north?”  
“Yes, heruamin.”  
“It was during a time, about eight years after Legolas’s birth, when she had been visiting the mountainous village of the skin-changers to deliver them food and supplies after yet another orc raid. She had had a soft place in her heart for their people, as at that time they often felt the brunt of the attacks by the orcs. I guess she pitied them, for they often held back the filth from entering the Greenwood thus protecting our realm. I had been very reluctant to allow her to go there, for it was a treacherous journey through the mountain pass and Legolas was still so young. But she had insisted...” Thranduil trailed off for a moment in deep thought.  
“She would have gone, with or without my permission, as she was strong-willed...a little like another young elleth I know of.” He grinned down at Adlanniel who let out a soft giggle.  
“So I sent her with a battalion of soldiers and all of the aid she had requested, whilst she forced me to stay behind with our infant son.”  
“She forced you?” Adlanniel asked in a playful disbelief.  
“She was very good at persuasion...” Thranduil smirked. Adlanniel could not help but giggle again.  
“But forever I am made to regret that decision...” He sighed after a moment.  
“She had only been in their village a couple of days, when an Orc scout had snuck in and poisoned the village well, poisoning it with such a vile concoction that would turn the skin-changers into their beastly forms, but rabid and crazed. The aim being so that they would turn on our kin and themselves.” Thranduil shook his head then in disgust. “Such vile and despicable creatures....” He muttered under his breath. He sighed again and continued.

“I guess it was lucky, for only one of the skin-changers had drunk the tainted water, thus saving the entire village and my men from carnage. But....” He suddenly dropped off and swallowed hard, the memory painful for him to remember. Adlanniel embraced his arm sympathetically and placed a gentle hand on his. With her touch Thranduil felt an intense feeling swell in his heart which made him feel that horrible guilt again. Closing his eyes for moment to clear his thoughts he continued, “The one who had drunk the water, a young man at the time, had turned into a savage beast. He went directly for my wife, a fair and beautiful queen that stood out amongst the rest of their village...This beast in the form of a mountain lion...so crazed was he from this poison that not even the arrows or the swords of my soldiers, who he had swatted away like flies, managed to stop him by the time he had reached her. He had run her down swiftly and had gouged out her shoulder. Before he could continue devouring her another of his kin had changed and pulled him away. Thus he was restrained in chains until our Elven healers could draw the poison out of his body. But they could not save my beloved wife....her injuries were far too severe...and so she had eventually bled to death....”

Adlanniel had turned pale, her heart a mere flutter at the sorrow she felt for the king. She wanted so to embrace him then for she could feel his pain sharpening with each word he had spoken to her about the incident. She suddenly felt warm tears trickle down her soft cheeks to which the Elvenking then turned to her. He felt sorry for making her feel his pain and so stopping, he gently leant down to wipe the tears from her face with his fingers.  
“Do not weep, hiril vuin.” He said gently as he cupped her face with one of his hands.  
“Ni nûr angin.” Adlanniel said softly, placing her hands on his as she gazed up into the king’s sad eyes. Thranduil smiled at her then and cocked her chin up a little with his thumb.  
“Do not feel sad for me hiril vuin. We can not change what has happened in the past. As I have told you before, I have learnt how to deal with loss in both love and death.”  
“But it is so horrible...” Adlanniel sobbed, thoughts of what she may feel if she were to lose Legolas and even the great king before her, pained her deeply.  
“What happened to the skin-changer?” She asked.  
“The captain of our army was going to execute him. But on her deathbed my wife had told him to spare the youth, as it was not the fault of the man but of the poison. So the leaders of his village, still frightened of what wrath I would bring upon them on finding out about the ill event, sent him back with the captain to face me.”  
“What did you do?” Adlanniel asked, almost frightened herself.  
“I was in disbelief at first when they had brought him before the throne. It was not until they had brought in the lifeless body of my wife that I believed it....I felt like the whole world had come crashing down around me. Whilst I was mourning over her, I had suddenly felt a white rage fill every crevice of my being. I was upon the skin-changer before he had a chance to draw breath. I had begun beating him Adlanniel....such a rage I was in I wanted to make him suffer greviously for what he had done, despite knowing it was not entirely his fault. I could of simply beheaded him, but I wanted him to feel the pain that my wife must have felt as she bled to death. And so I continued to beat him even when his blood bathed the floor beneath us. It was not until I had beaten him to an inch of his life that a soft hand touched mine, making me stop instantly.” Adlanniel’s expression turned into one of curiosity. Who had been daring enough to go near the king in such a rage?

“When I looked up I saw my wife, or so I had imagined, and she was gazing at me with such sympathy and sorrow. ‘Don’t kill him, my love.’ She had said to me. ‘It is not what I wish, for you well know it was not his fault.’and when I had looked back down at the pitiful creature, and then back up to where she had stood she was gone...”  
“Her spirit came to you when you were most in need...”  
“Perhaps.” Thranduil replied, sighing.  
“So I let him live. I had him nursed back to full health, and for sparing his life from his dreadful act he vowed his life to protect mine and so remained a loyal bodyguard until the sad day of his own passing, many years ago.”  
“I am glad you were able to forgive him.” Adlanniel let a small smile cross her face.  
“I never did fully. I couldn't. He understood that.” Thranduil replied just as they reached an intricately carved stone door in the side of a small ravine that the river flowed through. The carving upon the door reminded Adlanniel very much of the carving upon the doors of the ancient dwarven city of Khazad-dum, but even more precious with Elven design and scripture carved upon it. The scripture was in a very ancient form of Quenya; a language no longer used by the Elves but still held immense power when spoken. Thranduil, bowing his head slightly, spoke a short chant in the ancient language. The doors slid open, a warm rush of trapped air escaping as it did, and as Thranduil stepped forward into the entrance both the ceiling and walls of the domed tomb lit up with a bright illuminating glow. Ancient Elvish designs of vines, flowers and leaves adorned every space. Adlanniel looked up in awe at the detail of the designs until a bright column of light suddenly broke through a skylight. It shone upon the face of Thranduil’s wife of which had been carved in exact likeness onto the lid of her sarcophagus.  
Thranduil knelt sadly beside it and placing the roses he had picked into the hole that was drilled into the figure's clasped hands, he bowed his head. He began to say an ancient prayer in Quenya, but so ancient was the language, more so than the Quenya inscribed on the entrance, that even Adlanniel did not know it; only the Elves of old being her parents and grandparents and Thranduil himself had knowledge of it.

Adlanniel too bowed her head in respect as she listened to the prayer from a husband to his beloved wife. As she listened intently, she could hear the king’s voice become more strained with emotion as he spoke; to the point where she thought he was weeping. Quickly she went to his side and knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in an attempt at being some form of comfort. Thranduil turned his head slightly to look back at her, and placing his hand gently on hers he gave a weak smile. “Thank you for your comfort my dear Adlanniel, but I am fine....”  
“You do not need to be strong and show the face of a king in here.” Adlanniel sympathised before he could continue. “You are allowed to mourn...”  
With those kind words Thranduil turned to face her, embracing her tightly as he did. Adlanniel returned the embrace, though a little surprised by it for she had never heard of the king being overly affectionate. However, she understood he was in a vulnerable state. Despite how strong his age may have made him both physically and mentally, he was in great pain there in his wife's tomb. With Adlanniel’s presense, memories of his first love and of his wife conflicted through his mind, threatening to tear him apart from the inside out. He had desperately missed the touch of a lover, and holding Adlanniel, despite holding only paternal feelings towards her, brought out all of those feelings. He let go of her then and bowed his head shamefully.  
“Díheno nin.” He said regretfully, using a form of speech which placed himself below her.  
“There is nothing to forgive, aran vuin.” She said softly as she gently touched his hands in sympathy. It was then that she noticed the glistening of tears in his eyes, though they clung to his eyelids and dared not fall. Not wanting her to see him so vulnerable he gave her a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead before standing. The kiss surprised Adlanniel more than the embrace she had received just a moment past. She felt a strange heat fill her body then.  
“Thank you for being here, my lady.” Thranduil smiled softly, not sensing, or perhaps not acknowledging the sudden feeling within her.  
“Please do not tell Legolas of our coming here today.”  
Adlanniel changed her thoughts then to why, but soon assumed that it was that the king did not want his son to feel the same pain as he did. Legolas, though strong like his father in many ways, was also more sensitive to emotional hurt and pain. She understood Thranduil’s wish in not wanting his son to hurt.  
“As you wish, aran vuin.” She replied kindly.  
Thranduil then leant down to place a kiss on the lips of his wife's image, stroking the stone cheek as he did. “Farewell for now, my sweet love. I will visit you again soon.” And with that he began to walk to the entrance.  
Adlanniel turned to look back at the slight moist mark Thranduil had left from his kiss on his wife’s image, and subconsciously, she wished she could have been the receiver of it......

 

Elvish - English translations   
Elleth - Elf maiden (female)  
Heruamin - My lord  
Hithaeglir - Misty Mountains  
Hiril vuin - Beloved lady  
Ni nûr angin - I feel sad for you  
Díheno nin - Forgive me  
Aran vuin - beloved king

 

Khazad-dum - ancient name for Moria (I think this is in the Dwarvish language Khuzdul)


	11. Chapter 11

Greenwood the Great: The Tomb of the Queen.

Thranduil was standing by the banks of the river, staring down into the soft, white foam of the crystalline water as it wound its way around the rocks when Adlanniel emerged from the entrance of the tomb.  
He turned his head slightly towards her when he heard the tomb’s door slide shut. He let out another deep sigh as he turned again to watch the water rush past the jutted rocks.  
“There is a deeper pain that you feel...” Adlanniel began softly as she moved to stand beside the Elvenking. She could sense the weight that still hung on in his heart, and the heartache and sorrow that was so apparent in his eyes.   
“The queen was not the only one you lost that day....” Her face became saddened and contrite. Through her gift of insight she was able to see the anguish that now grieved the king. It was an unimaginable loss, one that she herself could not bare if she were the one to have suffered from it. It brought an even greater sorrow to her heart to know that her beloved king had been made to suffer so much in his long, immortal life.  
Thranduil nodded and looked down at her then.  
“She had been with child...” He said softly. “Another reason as to why I had been so adamant on her not leaving our realm. Alas, as I had said, she would have gone with or without my consent.”  
“How far along had she been in her pregnancy?” Adlanniel asked as she placed her hand on his arm sympathetically.  
“Only two moons.”  
“Does Legolas know of this?”  
“No, he does not.” Thranduil replied simply, looking back out over the raging current.  
“After I had told him of his mother's passing, he fell deathly ill from heartache and anguish. I thought I was going to lose him too.....the only family I had....the only one keeping me alive in my own world of sorrow. Legolas had so been wanting a brother or sister to be brought into this world. That is why the queen and I had tried for another. We were going to wait for the festival of Nost-na-Lothion to part to him the good news, but she was taken before it came about. I could not bare to tell him he had been parted from a potential sibling as well. You already know of how long it took him to recover from the loss of his mother.”  
“But now that he has become the young warrior prince that he is, why not tell him? He is old enough to understand...” Adlanniel began. Thranduil looked back down to her.  
“I have contemplated that thought for a long time my lady...but I know how much it would hurt him. Why would I want to ruin the happiness he now has with you being in his life? It would be selfish of me to take that from him. One day...when the time is right I will tell him. But that time is not now.” The king’s face suddenly turned serious, his eyes almost cold and unforgiving as he looked deep into her eyes then.  
“You are not to say a word to him of the knowledge I have bestowed upon you. That is my burden to bare. Is that understood?”  
Adlanniel swallowed her breath hard and gave a nervous nod.  
“Of course not heruamin. You have entrusted this knowledge unto me, I will not dare break your trust.” She replied honestly as she bowed her head in obeisance.  
Thranduil smiled warmly then. He felt like he could entrust anything to her; he was not the type to trust easily. She had a warmth about her that drew in even the coldest of beings and he could not help but allow himself to be bathed in her aura. “Before we return I would like to show you something just upstream.” He said gently.  
Adlanniel changed her nervous expression to a more relaxed appearance and nodded kindly. “Of course.” She agreed before he led her along the rocky banks of the river.

It took only a few minutes for them to reach their destination. It towered there, green amongst the grey of the small ravine they were in. It was a giant weeping willow, its long foliage reaching down into the waters as it stood directly by the river’s edge. Thranduil pushed aside the hanging branches for Adlanniel to enter the small clearing that was beneath the magnificent tree.  
“Legolas’s mother loved to come here...” Thranduil began as he walked over to place his hand gently on the trunk of this most beloved willow.  
“She would come here when the palace became too much for her. She would sit by its roots to read and listen to the songs of the wind.”  
“I can understand why here has such an appeal. It surely is peaceful. Did you come here with her sometimes?” Adlanniel asked, smiling as she looked up at the over hanging greenage of the lush leaves.  
“When I was not busy with business of state I would.”  
“This is a rather secluded place. I’m sure you both were afforded privacy here.” Adlanniel grinned a little, a teasing tone lacing her voice. The king had often made jest at her and Legolas’s expense; she thought it harmless if she were to do the same. She was caught by quite a surprise when she saw the Elvenking’s face flush red briefly. Thranduil grinned back at her, and not wanting to be outdone stated smugly, ‘Our knowledge of nature was not the only thing to be created under this tree.”  
Adlanniel caught the meaning instantly and found her own face blush a crimson hue. Her attempt to stifle an embarrassed giggle failed quite miserably. She could not help but enjoy the moment; the king and herself teasing each other with innuendos of the sexual type. It actually made her feel a slight tingling warmth within at the thought that the graceful king and his queen had possibly conceived the heir of the Woodland realm under this gorgeous tree.  
“Is that an honest truth?” Adlanniel asked then, still blushing. Thranduil gave a simple nod and replied, “It is a possibility.” And not wanting Adlanniel to focus too much on that thought he continued, “But, hiril vuin, telling you that is not why I brought you here of course. I brought you here as I thought that perhaps this place of peace may be a place of refuge for you as well, if the palace ever becomes overbearing for you.”  
Adlanniel smiled again then, honoured by the kind gesture.  
“Thank you, aran vuin for this warm gesture. I find life within the Woodland palace to be quite enjoyable and exciting. But I think I may come here regardless even if it is just to read and take in the memories and life of this place.”  
Thranduil smiled down at her in appreciation as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
“I do not wish for this place to be forgotten, nor the memories that dwell here...” He walked over to where the branches hung down into the water of the river, leaning forward to take hold of one strand of green leaves that hung before him. He gazed upon it with a type of affection.  
“Each branch of this willow represents a memory.” He said, letting the branch flick back into its original place.  
“Of which there are indeed many.” Adlanniel added, looking up through the thick foliage of the ancient willow. When she brought her eyes back down she was met by the gaze of the king. His eyes were filled with a benevolence for the young elleth he was looking down upon and she returned the feeling through her eyes in kind. But the sudden burning she felt within her again threatened to tell that it was not only benevolence she felt. But what this strange sensation she felt inside herself was, she did not know. It made her feel uneasy, for she did not understand it, but it also made her long for more.

Gazing down upon her flooded his mind with memories of his first love, for both she and Adlanniel were uncannily similar in personality. He thought that perhaps that was why he felt such a paternal affection for her. For within Adlanniel he could remember....but alas it also brought upon a longing, a longing to be loved by an elleth again; to be able to take in her being and beauty and call it his own. He was truly glad however, that his beloved son could now experience these things and understand the feelings of love and passion. But still, despite time and age having preoccupied his mind with other things, being in Adlanniel’s presence made him feel a longing for a consort, the desire to feel the intimate pleasure of a woman's touch....  
He knew then that he should stop these thoughts and desires immediately and withdraw his gaze. But with Adlanniel’s gaze still fixed onto his own he could not. He could sense something within her, though what he could not exactly tell, but whatever it was made his heart swell with a burning heat. With this feeling he smiled affectionately to her and broke their gaze, feeling guilty of what they both may have begun feeling if they had continued. She was the love of his son’s life, how could he possibly allow himself to feel anything else other than a paternal bond for her?  
Adlanniel blinked a couple of times then like as if she had snapped out of a daze. What had she just felt then? Why had the king held his gaze for so long and why did she allow hers to do the same? What had they both been thinking; feeling? She smiled nervously as she took Thranduil by the arm.  
“Let us return, my lord.” She began. “For I am sure Legolas is wondering where we have gone.”  
He nodded in agreement, and smiling like as if what had just occurred was a distant memory he replied, “I am sure he misses your presence.” And with that he led the way back to the palace; the two elves remaining in silent contemplation until their return.

 

Elvish - English translations   
Nost-na-Lothion - Spring Festival  
Heruamin - My lord  
Aran vuin - Beloved king  
Hiril vuin - Beloved lady  
Elleth - Elf maiden (female)


	12. Chapter 12

The Woodland Halls

“Ada, Adlanniel, I have been searching for you both this past hour. Nobody could tell me where you had both gone to.” Legolas worried, as he came upon the pair in the entrance hall of the palace.  
“Apologies iôn, we had merely gone for a leisurely stroll in the forest.” His father replied.  
Legolas nodded then, thankful that neither had run into any danger. The prince opened his hand to his love then, and when she placed hers within his he pulled her into an embrace.  
“Ada....” He began, still holding Adlanniel in his arms.  
“May I have your permission to take Adlanniel to the great oak? The ancient tree that you used to climb with me when I was but an elfling?”  
“Wish to relive childhood memories do you?” Thranduil smiled, feeling content at his son’s rather cheerful demeanour.  
“Indeed, I wish to show my lady the beautiful view of Arda.” He replied, lovingly looking down at her.  
“Very well...” Thranduil permissed, Legolas and Adlanniel looking to him surprised at his allowance.  
“But the lady and I have just returned from our own stroll through the forest as I had said. I think it wise for you to let her rest before venturing out again...”  
“It is quite allright...” Adlanniel began, smiling at the king’s concern for her well-being. “I am very fine.”  
Thranduil smiled and nodded at this. “I trust that neither of you will run into any trouble then....or mischief.” He looked directly at Adlanniel, giving a slight teasing grin which made the young elleth blush.  
“However this time, you are both to go out armed accordingly.” The king then added sternly, crossing his arms seriously as he did so.  
“Of course Ada.” Legolas replied, bowing in obeisance.  
“Come now my love, It is not far from here.” He had turned to Adlanniel then, taking her by the hands and pulling her along before she had the chance to reply. She had looked back to Thranduil then, but he had begun to turn away.

“Idhrenion...” Thranduil began as he turned to the auburn haired captain of the guard.  
“Yes, your grace?”  
“Take a few of your men and follow them. Do not linger too close however, for they will catch your trail. Just....don’t let them get into any trouble.” The king’s expression had turned to one of parental concern.  
“You do not trust them?” Idhrenion then asked, grinning slightly, remembering the last ‘outing’ he had escorted the young prince on.  
“Do you think it wrong for me to worry about them?” Thranduil asked, still concern written in his voice.  
“Of course not, my lord. But Legolas has grown into a fine and fierce warrior, the best in this realm. There are not many creatures in this forest that could cause them harm, and even if they were to encounter one the prince would do a quick job of it I can assure you of that. If it is their desire for each other that you are concerned about, I do not think that there is anything that any of us can do to sway them. Some way or another they will find a way to be together. They are youthful....”  
“As are you, young Idhrenion.” Thranduil added. “I trust you to understand how the mind of a youth works better than I. I too was youthful once and got up to no good but Legolas and Adlanniel....they are like two animals constantly on heat.”  
Idhrenion could not help but chuckle at this, his violet eyes gleaming with amusement as he did.  
“Indeed, your grace, they are. But I am sure it is just a faze and will taper off with time....perhaps when they beget children of their own?”  
Thranduil, amused himself at the truth of the matter replied, “Perhaps, when they experience the hardships of childbearing. Regardless, I would like for you to patrol the road with a party of your guards. You do not have to follow them, but make sure there are no dangers to hinder them.”  
Idhrenion nodded and bowed. “As you wish, my lord.” And with that he made his leave.

The Forest Paths: Greenwood the Great  
“You seem to be spending a lot of time with my father recently...” Legolas began casually as they walked along the Elven path. However Adlanniel could catch the slight suspicion in the prince's voice.  
“I enjoy your father's company from time to time Legolas.” She defended. “He has many interesting tales to tell and is very wise in his counsel. He is also a good listener.”  
Legolas raised his eyebrows at her last remark and scoffed a little in disbelief. “A good listener? Really?” He asked almost sarcastically, but his voice had a slight jealous tinge to it which Adlanniel could sense clearly. She frowned at him then, unappreciative of his doubt to her claim. “Surprisingly enough, yes!” She said hotly.  
“Perhaps if you tried talking to your father from time to time instead of being a pompous brat then you would realise it too!” Legolas stopped in his tracks at that moment, a heat of jealousy flaming in his heart that she, his dear love, would defend his father over himself. For her to call him a pompous brat as well seriously wounded his pride.  
“Then I guess I am not mistaken that you enjoy spending time with him a little too much?” He shot at her.  
“What are you implying Legolas?” Adlanniel questioned, both now angered and shocked at his accusations.  
“Perhaps you enjoy it more than you should!” He said bitterly through gritted teeth.  
“The king and I get along well! That is all! Is it such a crime for me to seek the company of others that are not yourself? Am I not allowed to learn from his wisdom and knowledge of the world? What is wrong with you?” By then she was quite flustered, tears of anger were burning in her eyes at his attack upon her honour. Legolas, realising this, bowed his head shamefully.  
“I am sorry...” He apologised. “I let my jealousy overcome me. I do not mean to be so ‘territorial’.” He said, straining to think of a proper word to describe his behaviour. He moved to wipe the tears from her face but she pushed his hand aside, glaring at him still. He looked at her, shocked, for she never remained angry after a sincere apology.  
“Don’t you ever DARE question my honour again!” She spat at him. He could not understand why she was being so defensive but he did not try to fathom as to why.  
“My lady, please....” Legolas pleaded as he slumped down on his knees before her. “I did not mean to cause you hurt. I love my father and I love you! I did not mean to question either’s honour. Please forgive me....”  
With this Adlanniel’s expression softened. She herself did not know why she had become so heated and defensive, but there was something burning inside of her....some type of longing for something that she did know of...  
Legolas stood and cupped her face in his hands. “I love you beyond measure.” And with saying that he leant down to take her mouth into a deep, sultry kiss. His tongue flicked lavishly against hers and he pulled her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and after a few moments of locking lips she pulled away from their delicious kiss to embrace him instead.  
“You better show me to this oak tree...” She began after a few moments, her head still resting on his strong chest.  
Legolas smiled down at her then. “Of course, my love.”

When they reached the giant oak, Adlanniel could not help but stare up at it’s stupendous splendour and height. It was so tall it pushed its way out past the canopy of its neighbours and up to the sky above. It was like a giant amongst men.  
“As I had said earlier, father used to take me up here when I was small. We would sit up in the branches for hours to take in the view, or father would read whilst I slept in his lap.”  
Adlanniel smiled warmly at this fond memory Legolas was telling her, and she became eager to attempt scaling the soaring tree. Legolas allowed her to go before himself, so that he may be able to catch her if she were to fall. However, she was just as lithe and nimble as himself and had no troubles ascending the branches to the top. She stopped to stand in a large fork whose base was wide enough for them both to stand together. Her emerald eyes became wide with amazement and awe at the view she could now behold. The great forest spread out before them like a boundless ocean of many green hues. To the west she could see Hithaeglir towering to the sky, soft white clouds whisping over their peaks. Just over their summits was her own realm of origin; Imladris.  
“Look, over there to the north east.” Legolas pointed to a high peak in the distance, towering on its own as the land stretched out before it.  
“Erebor.” Adlanniel exclaimed as she stared in wonder at the lonely peak.  
“Yes.” Legolas confirmed, embracing her from behind.  
“The Longbeard dwarves, the Durin’s folk, still mine there. Why they do not properly establish themselves, I cannot guess. Dwarves are just slow.”  
Adlanniel could not help but giggle at his slight insult.  
“And beyond Erebor are the Iron Hills...and more dwarves.” He continued. “And if you look to the south east...” He began as he turned Adlanniel around carefully. “You can perhaps catch a glimpse of the Sea of Rhûn. Though alas the clouds are too thick there to see it right now. It is beautiful though Adlanniel, like a shimmering mirror when seen on a clear day.”  
“I can imagine...” She replied softly as she leant herself gently against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She took in the entire view, it relaxing her soul to be in a place so peaceful and serene. Legolas wrapped his arms gently around her waist and soon began to gently stroke her stomach with affection. “I look forward to the time when I can put a child in there.” He said suddenly, yet fondly. Adlanniel was taken aback a little as he did not often speak about having children despite their long years together.  
“As do I...” She replied, reaching her arm back to gently stroke his face. “Hopefully it will be soon...”  
“Very soon.” He added quickly. “Perhaps we can make one tonight?” He purred then as he reached down to gently stroke the cleft of her womanhood underneath the layer of her leggings. She moaned softly at his touch and wondered if he was serious in his remark.  
“But we are not yet married...”  
“Yes, we are.” He cut in, pushing his fingers through her folds to tease at her wet pearl. She let out a gasp of pleasure as her body began to loosen against his.  
“We have consummated our love. According to Eldar law we are technically wed.”  
“But without ceremony...” She breathed, his fingers sliding down to her entrance, their tips teasing her desires.  
“Which will come before you start showing.” He replied as he began to gently kiss her neck.  
“Are you serious, cund vuin that you wish for me to be with child?”  
“Yes. I wish to have many children with you. Like the great Fëanor of old whose wife bore him seven.”  
“THAT many?” Adlanniel asked surprised, almost laughing at the enormity of the number.  
“Why not? We Eldar do not have enough children in my opinion.”  
Adlanniel began to become more limp against her lovers body as his teasing began to intensify her pleasure. She thought she was to reach her zenith when she suddenly caught the sight of something rather disturbing in the distance.  
“Stop.” She breathed heavily as she stayed his hand.  
“What is it?” Legolas asked a little surprised.  
“Look, over there to the south.” She pointed. “Black billowing smoke.”  
Legolas did not have to peer, for his Elven eyes allowed him to see the smoke clearly from where they stood. The smoke streamed fiercely up into the air like a serpent, piercing the sky with its foulness.  
“That area is where the woodsmen dwell...” Legolas said, concern riddled in his voice. He took a deep waft of air into his lungs, and was able to distinguish a most horrifying smell. Adlanniel too was able to catch the stench.  
“Burning flesh....” She said, a horrified look in her eyes.  
“What in the name of the Valar is going on? I can see fire also.”  
“As can I. I sense a great evil has descended upon there.” Legolas confirmed as he peered to try to see the extent of the fires. There were many, and they were burning fiercely.  
“We must return and tell my father immediately.”  
“Of cour...” But before Adlanniel had the chance to reply, Legolas flew down the tree. Rolling her eyes she groaned in exasperation, hastily tying up the ties of her leggings that Legolas had lovingly untied.   
When she reached the base of the giant trunk Legolas was waiting impatiently for her. He took her by the hand before she had the time to react and pulled her along the forest path with great haste.

It took only but a few minutes for them to see the silhouette of several figures coming along the mossy path before them. It was difficult to make out who they were due the shadows the trees were casting across the way. Legolas readied his bow in their direction, moving sideways to put himself before his love to protect her at any cost. She hovered her hand above the hilt of her short-sword.  
Suddenly Legolas lowered his bow and muttered something angrily under his breath.  
“Idhrenion! What are you all doing here? Did my father send you to watch over us, despite giving assurance that he would not?”  
Idhrenion gave a nervous smile.  
“No, no, of course not Legolas. We are merely doing our regular patrol.”  
“Conveniently timed for when we set out...” Legolas hissed bitterly. Adlanniel, seeing her prince was now flustered at his father's attempt to have them secretly watched over, gently placed a hand upon his shoulder to calm him.  
“Come now Legolas, you know for well that this is the time that the guard often do their patrols. You go with them most of the time do you not?”  
Legolas sighed then, for he knew her to be true. He bowed his head to his friend Idhrenion. “My apologies, I do not mean to be so biting. I just wish my father would trust me.”  
“He does.” Idhrenion reassured as he put his hand on Legolas’s other strong shoulder.  
“He just does not trust your mischievousness.” He grinned in jest. Legolas, still holding his bow, swung an aim at the captain's head. Idhrenion spun out of the way before it could connect, laughing with amusement as he did so.  
Legolas frowned then, not appreciative that he had been the butt of yet another teasing comment.  
“We saw billowing black smoke on the horizon, to the south...” Legolas then began seriously. “And we could smell burning flesh. I worry that something foul has befallen the woodsmen.”  
“Indeed...” Idhrenion agreed. “We could smell something unusual in the air...but being down here was hard to distinguish it. We must make haste and inform the king. Though I have a feeling that he may already know.”  
Legolas nodded in agreement. Without a moments hesitation they continued on their way to inform the Elvenking of the dire news.

 

Elvish - English translations   
iôn - Son  
Hithaeglir - Misty Mountains  
Cund vuin - beloved prince  
Ada - Father  
Arda - the world  
Elleth - Elven maiden (female)


	13. Chapter 13

The Woodland Halls

Tensions ran high as Adlanniel and the others in her company ran into the great reception hall. It came as no surprise that more than several other Elves as well as the Elvenking himself had already gathered near the throne.  
Hunters, scouts, emissaries and high ranking warriors were amongst the group in deep discussion with the king. There was an air of haste amongst their discussion, and a concerned urgency weighed the air.  
The group had barely made their way halfway up the hall when the group of Elves surrounding the king made their exit hurriedly.

“Ada?” Legolas called out urgently, when the great king had not paid heed to their entrance.  
Thranduil turned to them then, his face full of deep thought.  
“Ada.....There is smoke on the horizon....” Legolas began, knowing full well that his father already had such knowledge.  
“I am aware of it.” Thranduil replied as he crossed his arms behind his back, pacing slowly across the marble floor, thoughts still riddling his ancient mind.  
“I could sense a great peril coming from the south shortly after Lady Adlanniel and yourself made off into the forest. The guards in the watch tower were soon to spot the smoke on the horizon coming from the villages of the Woodsmen. Something grave and dire has befallen them. I can not help but believe that Orcs are involved. I can smell their foul stench from here.”  
Legolas and the others looked on to the king in surprise for they had not been able to pick up such a scent. It was apparent that the Elvenking was truly adept in his abilities. Being one of the oldest Elves still living in Arda, even more ancient than the wise Lord Elrond, it would have been expected.  
“If those foul beasts are truly involved, where do you think they have hailed from? Hithaeglir?” Legolas asked concerned.  
“I am sure, if they had hailed from there...” Thranduil began as he turned to look out one of the large gaping windows. “We would have either received word from the skin-changers in Hithaeglir or from Lady Adlanniel’s kin in Imladris that Orcs were moving south. No, these Orcs hail from Mordor....”  
“How can you be so sure?” Legolas questioned his father's resolve on the matter. Thranduil frowned at this, unappreciative of his son’s doubt.  
“I am certain, iôn. Tôl auth.”  
A gasp of shock and disbelief came from the group before him. Thranduil then turned to the Captain of the guard.  
“Idhrenion, increase the patrol along our southern borders. Nothing and no one is to enter or leave this realm without my absolute permission. Is that understood?”  
The young Captain bowed in obeisance.  
“Yes, heruamin.” And with that the Captain and his guards went in haste, making their leave of the young prince and his lady.  
As he turned to face them, Thranduil softened his expression, giving them a smile of reassurance as he did so.  
“Worry not for now, my dear children. We will know for certain how dire the situation is once the scouts return from their investigation into the matter. Though we can not be too cautious nor let our guard down lest we are taken unprepared.”  
Legolas nodded in agreement at his father's words.  
“Shall I join the patrol with Idhrenion and the others Ada?” He then asked, hopeful at the prospect of being able to partake in some real action.  
“No, not this time. You must remain within these walls protected. It is your duty now, as future husband, to protect your future wife and thus the prospect of your future family.” Thranduil knew that he had to use his son’s love as an excuse to make him stay within the protection of the Woodland Halls. For Legolas, much like he had been himself, was free spirited and relished in the prospect of adventure and the chance to hone his fighting skills. The young prince, though a little disappointed at his father's decision, knew that his father had a point; Legolas would lay down his life for the elleth that he loved and thus her protection was priority above all else.  
“Very well, Ada.” Legolas replied.  
“No harm will become of my love whilst I still draw breath.” He said, planting a small kiss on Adlanniel’s soft cheek as he did so. Thranduil smiled warmly at his son’s sign of affection towards the lovely elleth.  
“Now all we can do is wait...” Thranduil began as he turned to stroll back to his carven throne.  
“Go and do what you will, just stay out of trouble.”

As the couple made their way down the grand hall, Legolas pulled Adlanniel aside to one of the colossal columns away from prying eyes, pulling her into a tight and arousing embrace as he did.  
“Perhaps now...” He purred. “I can plant my seed into your garden?”  
Adlanniel blushed a little and giggled. “Your father told us to stay out of trouble...”  
“Doing a little gardening is not any trouble...” He smirked, pushing his hips into her buttocks.  
“And what do you hope to grow?”  
“Our child, of course!” He laughed, nuzzling her cheek with his lips.  
“As I said, you would not begin to show until after our actual ceremony. So, no one has to have knowledge of it. Please allow me to put my child into you. I yearn to be a father...”  
“Very well.” Adlanniel agreed, turning her head to look up at him adoringly.  
“But what of your father's warning? That a war is coming...Would now be the best time to bring a child into this world if war were to come?”  
Legolas stopped and thought for a moment before sighing dolefully. “You are right....” He began. “I got ahead of myself...”  
“Never worry, my love.” Adlanniel reassured as she turned to stroke his cheek. “As you and your father said, I will be safe behind these walls. So will our child...”  
Legolas smiled, almost excitedly, like a small child who receives a new shiny plaything.  
“Come to my chambers, tithin cugu. We will create life together.”

They had barely entered the intricately carven doors of Legolas’s bed chambers when he pushed Adlanniel hard up against the wall, forcing his tongue into her mouth, lifting her thighs high up around his waist, using his nimble fingers to pull up the layers of her dress and tear down her under garments. Hastily pulling down his own he pushed his member into her being, thrusting hard from the beginning, not giving Adlanniel a chance to collect her thoughts.  
“Legolas...!” She gasped as he thrust deeper into her. The force of his thrust sent a bitter-sweet pain through her loins. Without responding he ripped open her dress like a savage animal wanting to get at its prey, her fleshy breasts open to him in all their sumptuous glory. Letting it drop from her slender figure he took her over to his bed and lay her upon the edge where he leant down to take one of her rose nipples into his mouth. She let out a loud moan of ecstasy as he sucked lavishly upon her bosom, continuing to push himself into her as he did so. After a few moments of his lavish sucking he stood to undress himself completely, allowing his garments to drop carelessly to the floor.  
Leaning back down to her he gently turned her onto her stomach, opening her legs with his free hand as he did.  
“Legolas?” She questioned nervously, having never been turned onto her stomach before.  
“Trust me...” He said softly into her ear as he positioned himself between her thighs. Entering her from behind he was able to push his hard member even deeper into her, giving him better a better chance to plant his seed deep within her womb. Slowly and more gently he began to thrust into her again, the angle his member now was inside of her rubbed against her inner sweet spot, sending spasms of pleasure through out her body, making her cry out in ecstasy.

Her womb closed in tightly around him, increasing his own ecstatic sensations, and his own moans of pleasure became unified with hers. He grasped her supple buttocks to pull himself deeper into her, quickly pulling her hair from her back so that he could leave feathery kisses upon her shoulders. She grasped the pillow closest to her as she felt the limit of her ecstasy come ever so near to reaching its zenith.  
Legolas reached up to take her hand that held the pillow and together they used their strength to push against each other.  
“Pathro nin!” Adlanniel begged when she could no longer hold her orgasm within.  
With one loud gasp he filled her with his liquid fire, it burning within her womb, Legolas moaning as his member stiffened within her to release more of his seed.  
He went limp against her body then yet embraced her gently. He rested his head between her shoulders, their breathing still heavy from excretion, and they lay there for a long moment contemplating the events that had occurred that day and whether or not his seed had impregnated the young elleth. If it had, would their child be able to live in a safe and peaceful world?  
Their energy continued throughout the rest of the day and into the night, neither reappearing for supper in the dining hall; making love till their energy was spent was all they chose to do for their love and lust for each other had engulfed them.

As they lay in slumber during the late hours of the night, a commotion echoed through the halls to their chamber, awakening the pair suddenly. The voices and shouts they could hear sounded urgent and concerned. What was happening?

 

Elvish - English translations   
iôn - Son  
Hithaeglir - Misty Mountains  
Ada - Father  
Arda - the world  
Elleth - Elven maiden (female)  
Tôl auth - War is coming  
Heruamin - My lord  
Tithin cugu - Little dove  
Pathro nin! - Fill me!


	14. Chapter 14

The Woodland Halls

“I apologise....for tearing your dress...” Legolas blushed as he hastily dressed himself, handing Adlanniel one of his own gowns for her to wear instead.  
“It is quite allright.” She reassured. “I quite enjoyed your savage side...more than I thought I would.” She replied. Her loins reverberated slightly then at the memory of it, of being completely dominated and overwhelmed by a lover...something that she had secretly craved. Alas, Legolas was more of the gentle type both in personality and in bed. However, seeing this sudden savage side of him came as a surprise. Where did this tinge of dominance from within him come from? Adlanniel could only think that it had come from his father's side as though Thranduil could be gentle, he was far more imperial and dominant in personality than his young son. She could not help but think that that could also be the case of his carnal manners...  
Legolas let out a bashful giggle, but his face suddenly turned stern when he caught a peculiar scent in the air.  
“Blood....”  
“Yes, I smell it too. Someone is injured and I can sense evil magic afoot. We must make haste.” Adlanniel said urgently.

There was a young man, aged no more than his mid-twenties in human years, slouched unconscious upon the shoulders of two of the elven scouts that the Elvenking had sent earlier that night. They were covered in the bright crimson blood of the young fellow, as well as the thick, oozing black blood of Orcs. The Elvenking and the captain of the guard, Idhrenion, as well as other guards were already on the desperate scene when Adlanniel and Legolas arrived. The Elvenking, looking as regal as always and unaffected by the lack of rest, gave out quick orders to take the young man to the rooms of healing and for Idhrenion to increase the guard even more so.  
Thranduil had glanced over to his son and the young elleth in recognition of their presence, but remained focussed on the elven scouts that relayed to him what had occurred.  
“We were heading south as ordered, my lord...” The couple heard one of the scouts say to the king as the group that had gathered took the young man to the rooms of healing.  
“When we came upon this young man staggering through the forest, devoid of his mount and struck in the leg and shoulder by Morgul shafts. Orcs were on his tail. We managed to dispatch most of them...others fled...and we believe that even more are out there.”  
“You did well to bring him, and yourselves, back alive.” The king said then as the scouts lifted the man onto a bed.  
“But I fear he may not live for much longer.” The chief healer began as he looked over the poor man.  
“He has been hit by not one, but two Morgul arrows. I do not think I can do anything but ease his suffering....” He said solemnly.  
Without hesitation Adlanniel piped up, “I can save him, given the right ingredients.”  
Everyone looked to her surprised. “I am the daughter of the greatest healer in all of Arda, am I not?” She questioned. Thranduil nodded in agreement for she indeed was her father's daughter in that respect.  
“You are right Adlanniel. Tell us how you can save him.”  
She then turned to the chief of the healers who still looked on to her with amazement.  
“Do you have any Athelas in your stores?” She asked quickly. The healer, gulping to gather his thoughts nodded.  
“We do, but it is dried.”  
Adlanniel frowned then. “That will not do. I need the fresh flower...”  
“I have not been able to find more of it in this region for a while...” The healer began. “Thus why I have had to get it dried from Imladris, your home my lady.”  
Adlanniel gritted her teeth in desperation, looking over the young soul who's life was slowly slipping away. But then she remembered....she had spotted it as she and the king had walked along the river the day past. A small weed with white flowers which had grown between the tree roots of the trees that stood guarding the river.  
“I know where there is some!” She exclaimed, everyone looking to her surprised again.  
“Where?” Legolas asked.  
“When the king and I had gone for our stroll along the river just the day past....I had seen a peculiar weed growing between the tree roots of certain trees...I paid no attention to it but I am certain it was Athelas.” She turned to the king then.  
“I must go collect it, it may or may not be Athelas but I can not be certain unless I see it for myself.”  
“It is far too dangerous now for me to allow you to go out there, especially at this hour. Tell us exactly where it is and I will have guards go and collect it.”  
“But your majesty...” Adlanniel protested desperately.  
“If the weed is indeed not Athelas then I may be able to find others that may help, as I saw many types of weeds and grasses growing in that area.”  
“Adlanniel, it is too dangerous....”  
“I must go!” She snapped almost angrily, yet more so desperately. “He will die if I do not get specifically what I need now!”  
Thranduil looked upon her for a moment before nodding, a surprise to all whom were in the room.  
“Very well.” He answered with a slight sigh.  
“But you are to go well guarded and armed.” And with that he turned back to Idhrenion.  
“Go out with your best guards...”  
“I am going as well.” Legolas added quickly and sternly.  
“Besides, you said I have to protect my future wife and family..”  
“Then go and return quickly. I will assist this man with the healing magic that I know, though yours Adlanniel will be far more effective. Go now and make haste. Do not let me regret this decision...”  
Adlanniel nodded and turned to Legolas quickly.  
“I need to change clothes....again”

 

The Great Greenwood: Forest Paths

The forest before them was eerily dark, not even the fireflies were about; unusual for the time of year being the ending of summer and the birth of autumn. There was a heaviness in the air and not a single sound, not even from the nocturnal animals, could be heard as the elves wound their way along the path towards the river, their only light being the auburn glow of their torches.  
“There is an evil here...” Legolas began in a low voice as he readied an arrow in his bow.  
“Indeed, we can all sense it.” Idhrenion confirmed, he too placing his hand on the hilt of his sword in readiness.  
“Be on your guard.” He said to his men.

“Over there, in the roots of that tree!” Adlanniel whispered almost excitedly, pointing towards a distinguishing white blossomed weed that shone in the moonlight reflected from the waters of the river.  
The group of elves rushed over to it, and taking a torch from one of the guards Adlanniel shined the auburn light closer so that she could inspect the weed.  
“Thank the Valar...it is indeed Athelas!” She exclaimed as she tore the weed from its roots, holding it up for the others to see. “All of you, try to find more of it around the tree roots.”  
“But stay close.” Idhrenion ordered sternly.  
“Over there Legolas, there is more.” Adlanniel pointed to a tree adjacent from her own. The elven prince nodded, and crouching low he made his way over to the other tree that his love had directed him to. Adlanniel continued to lean down upon the roots of the tree she was by, digging up the soil around the weed in order to pull it up by its roots for sufficiently.

Suddenly a whistling could be heard coming near. Everything seemed to slow down as she turned to face the arrowhead that was flying directly towards her. She stumbled against the roots as she tried to back away but was unable to escape from its path. No sooner did she think her life would be ended when Legolas, as quick as a hawk, leapt up from his position and fired one of his own arrows, shooting the offending shaft from its path.  
“Ambush!” The voice of the captain shouted. “Arm yourselves! Protect the prince and the Lady Adlanniel!”  
And the loud bellow of the war horn reverberated out through the forest. But the sound seemed like distant echoes in Adlanniel’s ears, as strong arms pulled her from behind. She glanced up to see Legolas pulling her to safety. He had to let her go suddenly however to shoot at a darkened figure that charged towards them.  
“Adlanniel!” He cried desperately to her as he was abruptly pushed further into the commotion, more and more black figures flooding into the decreasing light.  
Her eyes were unfocussed from shock as she tried fearfully to crawl away. Something took hold of her ankle as she tried to escape, a shrivelled, scaled hand of black and grey, self-mutilation riddled upon it. Looking up, glowing orange eyes glared hungrily at her, the grotesque orc that held her gnashed his sharp teeth together savagely.  
“Well, well...what do we have here?” The Orc hissed in the common tongue. “I've never tasted lulgijak before....”

 

Orcish (black speech) - English  
lulgijak = flowers in the blood (refers to Elves)


	15. Chapter 15

The Great Greenwood.

Adlanniel aimed a kick towards the beast's head with her free leg, connecting with the orc’s jaw. The orc held fast however and laughed cruelly at her, licking its scarred lips with its forked tongue.  
“Zan Kurv!” It growled at her as she continued her desperate struggle to break from its grasp. She aimed another kick for the orc’s head, but deflecting it easily enough it lunged at her and took her long, ebony hair tightly into its grasp.  
Naturally Adlanniel had been taught and trained predominantly in the art of healing by her father, Lord Elrond and thus was a healer, not a warrior. Indeed, Adlanniel had also been trained somewhat to fight, especially by her brothers and her beloved prince Legolas and his father, the greatest warrior in all of Middle-Earth. However her greatest skills remained in the art of rejuvenation, her fighting skills being more of a defensive nature.  
“That is more like it...” The orc hissed into her ear as it pulled her hair back painfully, making her arch back against its body.  
“I like my food to be with added spice....” It said, running its disgusting forked tongue along her soft cheek.  
The stench of the vile creature repulsed her, fuelling the inner rage that dwelled within her; the hot-headedness and heated spirit that she had inherited from her mother, Celebrían. Little did the orc notice that Adlanniel had begun to pull a hidden dagger from the folds of her hunting tunic.  
“I...” Adlanniel began fiercely, the orc still pulling back on her hair and tormenting her.  
“Will not be devoured by the likes of you ulunn!” With all the strength she could muster she lunged the dagger into the orc’s body, it stiffening and gasping in both shock and agony. She spun around when the orc released its grasp on her hair, pulling out the dagger to plunge it into the orc’s eye. The beast let out a loud wail of pain as she twisted the blade around in its socket. She lifted her leg between them and placing her foot onto the orc’s stomach she kicked back with all her might, sending the orc flailing back to its inevitable demise, black oozing blood splattering against her with the blade's release.

“Adlanniel!” Legolas called desperately to her, having witnessed some of what had occurred and yet still unable to come within proximity of her due to the continued wave of orcs that besieged them in the scarcely lit darkness of the surrounding forest.  
“Legolas!” She cried, dodging a battle-axe that had been aimed at her head. She countered the orc’s swing by diving her short-sword into its abdomen, giving her a brief window to gather herself amongst the carnage.  
Through the auburn glow of the fallen torches and fires that scorched small patches of ground she was able to see the battle before her. Her escort of Elves were grossly outnumbered, yet managing to hold their ground, their superior fighting skills compared to the orc’s clearly apparent. Yet still, despite the many orcs that had fallen to elven arrow or sword, some of her comrades had fallen as well, bringing a deep flooding anguish into her heart.  
“Lady Adlanniel...” A familiar voice said urgently from behind her, a strong hand grasping her shoulder. Spinning herself around quickly she came to face the tall captain Idhrenion, his porcelain face splattered with the blood of both orc and elf.  
“You must flee from here immediately...” He ordered her desperately, his breathing heavy and strained from the exhaustion of the fight.  
“But Legolas...” Adlanniel began in protest, her eyes darting across the battle trying to find her prince.  
“I will get him away from here safely. But you must hurry, make haste and leave!” With those words he shoved her back sharply, not out of malice but to avoid the mighty swing of an orc’s sword that threatened to come between them. Idhrenion had swung around to counter the orc’s next blow, kicking it back fiercely before swiftly decapitating its head from its shoulders. Glancing over to her, seeing that she was still rooted to the spot most likely out of fear he shouted desperately, “Do not tally here my lady! Flee to safety!”  
The urgency in his voice spurred her to turn around to begin running, but no sooner had she done so did she hear a pained and gurgling gasp from behind. Her heart stopped beating within her chest as she turned to face the noise.  
Every crevice of her being was filled with anguish at the sight before her. Crimson red blood splattered out of his mouth as he grimaced in pain, the droplets shined like jewels from the glow of the fires around them. Idhrenion fell to his knees, dazed from the pain and shock.  
“Idhrenion...” The voice came from her in but a whisper, her voice choked with tears of despair and heartache.  
He coughed more blood as he turned towards her, exhausting his last amount of energy to plead to her. “Please, my lady, ru...” Yet before he could finish his desperate words another arrow ran him through, the young captain's body slumping to the ground...lifeless.  
Adlanniel’s eyes widened in disbelief and horror, her eyes fixated on the captain's bloodied body.  
“Idhrenion!” She screamed mortified, almost all eyes, including those of Legolas turned to her in surprise. His eyes too became filled with horror and despair when he saw his dear friend slain. The pain he felt then at the death of his companion fuelled a new fury from within his heart, making him fight with a renewed aggression and energy.  
Adlanniel too felt the heat of rage burn deep inside her then, her unmerciful glare instantaneously moving to the direction of the cursed archer that had slain the captain.

 

She let out a blood-curdling cry as she leapt forward, her sword drawn, as she hacked through the orcs that had tried to cower away from her fury. Before she could reach the accursed orc archer, another blast of a war horn resounded through the trees. For an instant the fighting halted as both elf and orc turned to face the direction of the frightening bellow. Before any reaction could be made a great flash of white and silver streaked across the battle scene as the great Elvenking, fully clad in his war armour, leapt across a fallen log on his mighty white steed, mowing down any orc within reach of his brilliant sword. His expression was one of blood-lust and fury; All orcs retreated in fright from the majesty and malice of the Elvenking, for all knew that they were no match against his unrivalled skills. Other elven warriors followed behind the king, all fighting with a savage malice to rid their beloved forest of the filth that dared to taint it.  
Adlanniel spotted the orc archer that had slain the captain trying in desperation to flee the scene. She went after him like a wolf after its prey. The archer, in one last act of fear, tried to ready one of his twisted arrows to fire at her. With all of her might she swung her sword to hit the bow out of the orc’s hands and it flew with great force into a near by tree, smashing into pieces of flint as it did. Before the orc could react Adlanniel landed a swift kick into its torso, making it stumble helplessly to the ground. Her eyes, glistening hues of orange and red from the nearby flames, were almost rabid as she leapt up high into the air with her elven agility, landing directly on the orc, crushing many of its ribs with her force. She pinned the rotten beast to the ground as it tried to struggle and gasp for breath, yet she felt no sympathy and would give it no quarter despite its sorrowful plight. Lifting her short-sword high above her head she plunged it deep within the orcs flesh, it letting out a screech of pain though soon drowned by the gurgling black ooze that flooded its twisted mouth.  
“This...” She began, pulling the blade from its flesh.  
“Is for Idhrenion and the countless others you have killed!” She plunged the sword again into its foul body, the black blood splattering all over her as she continued again and again to stab the wretched creature. Such a rage she was in she continued stabbing the beast long after it had died. With each savage stab she screamed in anger, the orc’s blood soaking her skin and clothing till almost she, and the orc itself was unrecognisable.

Suddenly two strong arms took hold of her. Still in her fury she tried to struggle but the powerful being, having easily wrenched the sword out of her hands and thrown it aside, stayed her hands and pinned them close to her body.  
“Be calm henig, it is over. You are safe.” The words spoken to her were calm, warm and gentle. She continued to struggle in anger as hot tears swelled in her eyes and poured down her blood caked face. However, the grasp on her remained firm.  
“Do not struggle Adlanniel, nothing can hurt you now.”  
She looked up at the being that held her then, Thranduil looking kindly back down at her, his brilliant cerulean eyes shimmering from the dimming light, full of reassurance for her, yet, sorrow hiding behind them.  
“Legolas....” She managed to splutter through her sobs and numbness after a few moments of the king’s safe embrace.  
“He is safe and unharmed.” Thranduil replied gently. She continued to cling to the Elvenking’s body like a frightened child might to a parent after a bad dream. Indeed, it was like a nightmare, her mind blackened and clouded, the voices around her echoing through her head once more as she tried to grasp what had occurred. She looked over her shoulder then, and saw Legolas a short distance away mourning over the body of his closest friend and companion, Idhrenion.  
Tears of despair flooded down the young prince's face like a river of sorrow. Adlanniel, not once in her long life with the prince had ever seen him weep. It heightened her own anguish to see him in such pain and she continued to bawl against the king’s armour. The Elvenking pitied her as he gently stroked the back of her blood stained hair, knowing full well that this was the first, and hopefully last time she had witnessed and partaken in bloodshed. He understood how difficult it was to deal with, especially for a maiden such as herself, to witness the death of a friend and companion.  
Legolas was able to contain himself before she could and had made his way over to where the king was crouching, the elleth still crying in his arms.  
“Adlanniel, my love...” Legolas said softly, his voice still slightly strained, as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and peered up at him, taking a few moments to absorb the fact that it was he before her.  
“Legolas!” She cried as she leapt into his arms, knocking them both to the ground in the process. Thranduil managed to smile at their embrace as both lovers held each other for dear life, fretting over each other’s well-being.  
The king stood then and, leaving the couple to dwell in their little world a little longer, walked over to a nearby soldier that was pinning an orc underfoot, his blade pointed at the wretched beast's throat. Thranduil stopped to survey his surroundings for a moment. Corpses of countless orcs lay strewn across the ground, the blood of both orc and elf soaked into the dirt and splattered against the trees and foliage. Some elven soldiers had gathered the surviving filth, whilst others attended to the wounded and sang prayers of lamentation for their fallen comrades. He saw two fellow captains lift the lifeless body of their leader, Idhrenion, onto a waiting steed. Seeing the fallen captain, a young elf that Thranduil had held in high regard and had considered a son, burned and pained his heart deeply. He looked back to the soldier that was pinning the orc to the ground.  
“Your orders, my lord?” The soldier asked, forcing his foot even harder against the orc’s chest to stop it from squirming. Thranduil, his eyes filled with hatred for the creatures, scowled then.  
“Dago den. Dago din.” He said coldly.  
The sounds of steel through flesh, the cries of protest and the chocking sounds of blood and death were enough to snap the couple out of their embrace on the forest floor. As they stood, Legolas looked on surprised at what unfolded before them, the soldiers mercilessly killing the remaining orcs. Indeed, Legolas wanted them all dead after what they had all done, for daring to harm his love and for slaying his best friend. Yet, deep within him he had compassion and mercy even for the foulest of creatures; and the remaining orcs had been rendered defenceless.  
“Ada...” Legolas began after the last orc was waylaid.  
“Why...?”  
“Why not?” Thranduil replied simply, his heart still hardened. “It is either slay them here now or let them rot in the dungeons. Either way they would die.”  
Legolas gulped at how chilling his father was then, having never felt such hatred in the king’s voice before. It somewhat frightened him.  
“Let us not dwell here any longer. We must bring peace to those who have fallen and lay them to rest...And then attend to the one for whom our kin had fallen to save.”  
Legolas, knowing not to argue and having no reason to, nodded in agreement. He lifted Adlanniel into his arms as she was still weakened from her sorrow and carried her as he followed the king back to the protection of the halls....

 

Black Speech - English  
Zan Kurv! - Elf whore!

Elvish - English  
Ulunn - deformed, hideous creature  
Henig - my child  
Dago den. Dago din - Kill him/it. Kill them all.


	16. Chapter 16

Greenwood the Great: Elven road

"Stop!" Adlanniel cried abruptly. Thranduil, looking down to her from his steed held up his hand to halt the returning procession.  
"What is it, little dove?" Legolas questioned her surprised.  
"The Athelas...."  
"Worry not, my dear." Thranduil began, patting the saddle pouch by his side. "We would not leave without that, that our kin lay down their lives for."  
Adlanniel nodded in appreciation and motioned for Legolas to let her down, having regained enough energy and senses to walk on her own.  
"I hope the man is alive by the time we return, for I dread if all of this was in vain."  
"He will be." Thranduil reassured her.  
"I have power enough to have slowed the poison considerably. The healers too were able to remove the shafts cleanly and stop the bleeding."  
"That is good news." Legolas added to the conversation.  
"But we should hurry..." Adlanniel continued. "For the black magic that plagues the man should not be taken lightly."  
"Indeed." Thranduil agreed. "We will mourn our kin in due time. Let us make haste." With those words he held out his hand for Adlanniel to mount his steed with him, vaulting her up to sit safely at his front.  
"I will take her to the rooms of healing. Take your time to return." The king said to his son. Legolas gave a nod of acknowledgement.  
"May you arrive swiftly." He said as he put his hand on Adlanniel's leg before giving the horse a scratch on its whithers, the steed letting out a whinny of appreciation.  
"Noro lim, Maeglir!" Thranduil called to the horse then. Rearing up slightly on its hind legs, making Adlanniel slip back into the king's strong embrace, the steed set off with such a speed that Adlanniel did not fathom a horse could muster.  
A few of the king's heavily armed soldiers followed closely behind as they galloped along the elven road, infant light of the awakening morning straining to peer through the canopy above, giving the forest before them a bluish-emerald glow; the red hues of the sun having not yet made their way over the horizon.

Woodland Halls  
A dark haired adolescent stable hand ran out to meet them as they neared the stables, the horse rearing once more in excitement as the young elf took hold of a reign.  
Calming the horse, Thranduil dismounted swiftly, taking the young elleth by the arms to assist her dismount.  
"Did the man regain any consciousness when you were seeing to him?" Adlanniel asked as the pair made their way to the rooms of healing in haste.  
"He did not." Thranduil replied.  
"But we found a note on his being, it was written in black speech."  
"Black speech?" Adlanniel questioned surprised, the king nodding.  
"It was a message from the orcs to the Easterlings in Rhûn, demanding reinforcements for the 'war'..." He emphasised the word. "..to come. I knew that this was the evil I could sense a time ago." He sighed as he allowed Adlanniel to enter the room before himself.  
"Indeed." She agreed as she moved over to the still man, his wounds having been somewhat cleaned and bound. Yet still, dark blackened blood seeped through the bandages.  
"Hopefully this man can tell us more...if I can help him." She began to gently cut away the bandages, peeling them back from the shaft wounds on the man's body, it obviously causing him discomfort even in his unconscious state.  
"You did well, my lord." Adlanniel smiled. "For the poison has indeed been abated for now."  
"But for how much longer?" He asked as he looked over the man's wounds, a concerned expression on his face.  
"He is still fading from the light."  
"Yes." Adlanniel confirmed as she took the pouch containing the Athelas from the king. The wounds, being blackened and festering from the poison had formed oozing blisters. However, due to the Elvenking's power the blackening had not yet spread up through the veins as it normally would have.  
"I must make quick work of the healing arts my father has taught me. Please hold him down, my lord."  
The king, and the healers who were also in the room, held the man carefully by his shoulders and legs.  
"And you may help me speak the enchantment I must use. I am sure that you all know it." She said, taking out a bunch of the Athelas. She looked down upon the petite white flowers of the weed, her hands shaking slightly at the memories of what had recently occurred to obtain it. Closing her eyes to clear her mind, she began chanting in the most ancient language of the Eldar; the language of the Noldor. Though she was yet unable to speak the most ancient form of the language herself, she had memorised all of the spells and enchantments taught to her by her parents.  
The Elvenking and healers too began to chant, adding power to the spell, as she began to crush and roll the weeds in the palms of her hands.  
The weed, bruised now by the pressure put upon it, let out a sweet and calming aroma. Adlanniel could see that the man's darkened mind was also being calmed from it as his twitching and unconscious murmuring lessened.  
She paused for a moment as she looked down upon the sorry soul before her. "Please live..." She begged within her mind. Then, lifting her hands up towards the heavens, still crushing the weed in her hands, she put more vigour into her voice, the other elves increasing their chanting to make the healing powers of the elleth stronger. 

"Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen.  
Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen.  
Suil Annui, erio thûl lín i faer hen.  
Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad."  
("Golden Sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart. Great earth, may you give your strength to this body. Western Winds, may your breath lift this spirit. Hear my voice, come back to the light.”)

Lowering her hands she pushed the weed against the wounds, the man letting out a blood-curdling scream of agony which echoed throughout the halls of the immense palace.  
The elves struggled to hold him down as he continued to cry out and lunge about, yet they held fast as Adlanniel continued to draw out the poison. His veins appeared to lurch beneath his skin as the black morgul ooze was drawn out of his body.  
"Quick, one of you give me some of that water." She ordered, motioning with her head to the jug sitting on a carven wooden table, as she continued to push the weeds hard against his wounds.  
Lifting up her hands she could see the morgul poison, having now been completely drawn, bubbling and oozing on the man's skin, her own hands covered in it. It let off a repulsive stench that sickened her.  
She poured the water over the wounds, the man still wailing, and the morgul ooze dissipated into steam; vanishing. His demeanour calmed instantly once all the poison had been washed away. Adlanniel, washing her hands and then taking the fresh bandages that the king had handed her, began to bind the wounds again, relieved that her father's lessons in healing had helped her save a life.  
"He will live, though it may take him an eve or two to awaken." She stated, wiping her brow of the sweat and blood that still stained her face from the battle.

"Leave us." The Elvenking ordered the other healers then after a few moments of silent observation. Once they had left the room completely he walked over to where another bowl of fresh water was waiting, taking a cloth that had been neatly folded and dipping it into the cool liquid.  
He walked back over to where Adlanniel stood, she having been watching him intently.  
“May I?” He asked, holding up the cloth. Giving a nervous smile she nodded. Gently and without a word he began to wipe the blood, dirt and sweat that had caked onto her face away with the soft cloth. He smiled down her as he did, his expression one of soft affection. She could feel a heat burning suddenly within her heart, it spreading throughout her body as their eyes locked in a gaze. His wiping of her skin slowed till he stilled his fingertips on her cheek. Memories of his first love again came to mind. Adlanniel was so much like her, in personality and in the scope of beauty...it was as if they were almost the same person, yet completely different. He could sense the burning within Adlanniel and it fuelled the fire within his own heart; the aching loss of both maidens he had loved, the desire to be loved again and the most deadly of all; the lust to lay with a woman of meaning. He had occasionally, after the loss of his beloved wife, lain with random servant girls to try to slake his desires. However, they had meant nothing to him and thus had made him feel still devoid and wanting.  
Did he desire Adlanniel then as he gazed upon her radiant face? Even he struggled to comprehend the feelings that tore through him, something that very rarely happened - to be at qualms with his emotions. With her eyes racing with expression, and fixated onto his in a mesmerised gaze, he could not help but feel that she felt the same desires as he. Neither had realised how close their faces had become and it was Thranduil first who regained his senses. Feeling guilty for allowing himself to dwell on his lustful desires too long he stood back up straight, yet...the desires still lingered.  
Slowly, enough to perhaps be considered as sensually, he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. Still gazing up to him like as if in a dream she subconsciously allowed herself to suck on his skin but only momentarily, placing her hand on his as she did.  
“Goheno nin...” He whispered to her softly as he leant down to her once more. Adlanniel’s eyes widened as he came closer to her. Despite also being still covered in blood and dirt, his scent brought upon a different arousal within her, something that burnt her in a completely different way than what she usually felt with her true love, Legolas. It was dominating.  
However, he did not do what she had expected, nevertheless what he did then still surprised her. His gentle lips kissed her cheek like a father would do to his child, yet she could not help but believe that he, and perhaps herself as well, wanted more.  
“Thank you for all you have done this past day, hiril vuin. Despite the loss and pain you have experienced you pulled through. Legolas is lucky to have you...” His voice, though proud, sounded slightly saddened and she could not help but feel a sinking feeling within herself, though why she could not grasp completely.  
With those words he stood again, and giving her a new reassuring smile he made his leave, leaving her standing there dumbfounded and slightly confused as to what had just happened. Slowly and with trembling hands she reached up to touch where he had kissed her, the mark still moist on her skin....

 

Elvish - English  
Noro lim! - Ride fast!  
Maeglir - the name of Thranduil's steed  
hiril vuin - beloved lady


	17. Chapter 17

The Woodland Halls: The rooms of healing.

Her mind echoed the voice that called to her. It seemed to be coming from a world away yet it was nearer to her than what she could comprehend. Her mind was swimming with the thoughts and emotions that the king's kiss had instilled into her; conflicting and disconcerting with her judgements.  
She continued to stand there in a daze, her fingers still touching her cheek where the Elvenking had kissed her, staring off into nothingness.  
'Adlanniel? Speak to me!' The voice had become louder and more desperate to break through the barrier that was engulfing her consciousness. Yet her eyes remained glazed and unresponsive.  
Suddenly, the elf before her took her by the shoulders and shook her hard, trying to bring her back into the world of the living. She snapped her head up in shock, her eyes frightened.  
"L...Legolas?" She stuttered.  
"It is I..." He confirmed as he gazed into her sullen eyes, concerned for her state.  
"Where were you just now?" His voice was full of worry.  
"I don't know..." She replied, her voice becoming choked by tears.  
The elven prince was not surprised when she burst into crying, for he expected it to be due to the anguish that they were forced to suffer that night. Indeed, for a large part that was the reason. But the real truth was due to the guilt she felt at wanting the forbidden. The desire was savage and overwhelming; something that a mere kiss on the cheek had provoked. But, had it really? All the memories of the times her body and loins had burned whilst being in the Elvenking's presence flooded to her mind. She knew then that through all that time she had desired him, for he emanated something that set her inner fire truly ablaze, that drove her basic instincts wild with lust and desire, something that Legolas had not yet been able to truly give her. The thought pained her deeply. Though she tried to remind herself of all the pleasure and unequivocal love and devotion Legolas had given her over the centuries to try to vanquish her desires for his father, vanquish they would not. They continued to burn within her like the sun; incessant and unabating.  
"My love, what can I do to abate this sorrow you feel?" Legolas pleaded to her desperately, wanting her so very much to show him her radiant smile.  
She looked up to him then, equally as desperate. "Kiss me Legolas. Deeply and intently. Make me forget some of this anguish that so plagues my heart."  
Looking down to her sympathetically he caressed the side of her face, the same side where Thranduil had kissed her, making her pang with guilt once more. Before the guilt could engulf her again he took her head with both of his hands and drew her in to a deep and impassioned kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and whipped around hers fiercely. The fervour of it enabled her to forget her forbidden desires for only but a short while, for they soon engulfed her yet again; making her wish that it was the Elvenking's mouth that embraced hers.  
“Thank you...” Was all she had managed to say when he pulled away from her.  
He sighed as he continued to gaze down at her, his eyes saddened and worried.  
“Come let us bathe now and prepare to lament those who fell this night; May their fae reach the Halls of Mandos.”  
“May their fae reach the Halls of Mandos...” Adlanniel repeated.  
Legolas looked over to the young man then and gave a slight frown.  
“I hope that he holds information worthy enough for the lives that were lost to save him...” The young elf could not help but feel bitterness, having lost five of his companions; elves that had seen the world change through their immortal eyes, eyes which held both wisdom and knowledge that men could never possess.  
Adlanniel nodded in agreement, her heart heavy and weighted. “But they will be reborn to live on in Valinor. We will see them again when, and if we choose to sail over the seas.”  
Legolas, sighing again, nodded. She was right. He lifted his head then as the melodic voices of song drifted through the grand spaces of the palace halls. Though, they were songs of lamentation and mourning and thus weighed heavily on the air.  
“Now let us go and leave this man to his slumber.” Legolas began after a few moments of silent listening to the distant singing. He placed his hand gently on the small of Adlanniel’s back to lead her out of the room.  
“For we shall soon lay our kin to rest, so that they may return to earth from which all life is born.”  
Adlanniel nodded, tears beginning to well in her eyes once more as Legolas calmly led her out of the room. How he could hold his composure in such a difficult time she could not comprehend. Perhaps he was holding himself together for her so that she would not suffer more so. But nothing could quell the burning lust and guilt that entwined her heart.

 

The Grand Courtyard

Each of the fallen was carried on a bed of white lilies and roses woven within streamers of white chiffon and silk that fluttered in the early morning breeze. The awakening sun cast an orange glow upon the procession as it made its way to the pyres that had been set up in the largest and most beautiful courtyard of the Woodland Halls. The solemn yet beautiful melodies of mourning continued to be sung; both Adlanniel and Legolas joining their voices to the lament. The hymns, though solemn in nature, not only mourned the passing of those that were lost to the physical world, but also celebrated the long and full lives they had lived.  
The elves gathered in a large circle around the pyres as the bodies were set upon them, Legolas going to assist those that were lifting up the fallen captain onto the largest of the pyres. Adlanniel could see that Legolas could not bottle up his emotions as he gently held Idhrenion’s body in a last embrace of friendship and brotherhood; tears were clearly rolling down the prince's smooth cheeks.  
A gentle hand took hers as she watched the preparations of the pyres. She looked up, suddenly surprised, her heart skipping a beat as she looked into the Elvenking’s eyes that were sympathetic and saddened as they looked into hers. Despite the sorrow that was in them, she could see a longing in his gaze, perhaps for comfort from all this anguish or perhaps for something else. However she was not given enough time to dwell as he looked back over to where his son stood; Legolas, his eyes still dampened from the tears that clung to them, was singing a prayer in the ancient language. His voice deep with sorrow yet melodic - a distinct virtue of the Eldar.  
Thranduil tightened his hold on her hand ever so slightly as she continued to gaze up to his beautiful, yet composed face. The burning that they had both felt for each other only a short time earlier was not so apparent then, perhaps due to the nature of the current situation. He was so calm as he watched Legolas. She wondered then how he could keep his composure during such a dreadful time, but knew that as the greatest Elvenking still in Arda, he had to remain poised for he was the beacon of his people. She too averted her eyes to where the prince was, but for a while longer she remained deep in thought. What had happened between her and Thranduil in the rooms of healing? What was the fire that they had both felt in each others presence? Why did it burn so intensely, engulfing the both of them? Why did they allow these forbidden feelings to take hold, and what was the true reason behind them? Was it purely lust or was there more to it?

“There will be a time to think on it Adlanniel.” A voice came down to her calmly. Looking up to the king again she knew it had been he who had spoken to her.  
“But now is not the time...” He said, not looking down at her as he slowly released her hand and turned, walking away from her. Her heart sunk at that moment as she thought that he was displeased with her having clearly been able to sense what was rambling on in her mind. Perhaps he did not feel the way she had expected...  
But he turned his head slightly and gave her, though weak due to his sorrow, a reassuring smile over his shoulder.  
“Worry yourself not, hiril vuin.” He said gently before he continued to walk towards the pyres, his sterling robes shimmering in the morning rays as he ascended the steps up to where his son was awaiting with a torch. Legolas bowed to his father in respect and Thranduil touched his son’s shoulder in both sympathy and reassurance as he took the torch from him....

***********************************************************************

 

The Rooms of Healing.

“My lord...forgive me...”  
“Do not blame yourself, you were not to know. We are glad that you have come back to the light.” Thranduil reassured the young man.  
It had been a full three days since the man had been brought to the Woodland halls having only regained consciousness the previous evening. Thranduil had explained to him all that had occurred since he was found, including the lives that had been lost to save him. Thus, the man could not help but feel a strong guilt.  
“We of the Eldar will always be reborn, but the souls of men never do. You are lucky to have survived. Perhaps you would not have if it had not been for the Lady of Imladris over there.” He motioned to Adlanniel who stood quietly near the window at the far wall of the room. The man strained himself to sit upright, the king assisting him to do so, before he placed his hand above his heart in thanks.  
“My lady, I am forever indebted to you. I am but a mere messenger and my family only farmed sheep and some goats before we were besieged...how can I ever repay you for saving my life?”  
“There is no need.” Adlanniel smiled kindly as she walked over to where they stood, her heart beating faster as she came nearer to the king. Though why it did so suddenly, she could not grasp.  
“It is the duty of my kin to heal those in need. But I do hope you have some information to help our understanding of why our scouts came across you in the first place...”  
Thranduil glanced at her sideways, frowning slightly at how direct her voice had sounded then, though the information they needed was indeed urgent.  
“O...of course. I came to warn the Elven realm of the attack upon our villages...I had intercepted a message...I am sure you already found it on my person?”  
Thranduil gave the man a nod in confirmation.  
“The vermin from Mordor and the Easterlings of Rhûn are planning to join forces. So far they have amassed an army large enough to have easily overtaken our lands in the south, as well as some of the towns and villages of the Gondorians. If successful I am sure their malice will continue to spread, even as far north as here. The Easterlings had not yet arrived when I left to come here on my errand...but I know that the orcs keep spewing from the depths of Mordor. We are but mere woodsmen in the villages of the south...we have little means to defend ourselves with and the Gondorians that came to our aid have been outnumbered and virtually wiped out. I was lucky to have escaped with my life....others fled west to the Gondorian kingdom, not venturing north into this realm as orcs had already started to venture here...”  
“Which we are well aware of...” Thranduil added, his voice hardened and stern. He knew that there was no avoiding the evil that was seeping into east where his realm was situated, threatening the peace that the free-peoples had arduously rebuilt after the calamities and wars of the Second Age.  
“I am not sure if the survivors made it to Gondor...I know nothing of what has happened since I left...but I fear the worst...” His voice dropped and had become choked.  
“I was sent here to give you warning and to plead for military aid. Your realm is the closest to ours after that of Gondor...and I have just relayed to you what had happened to their legions...they had not sent enough reinforcements to begin with...it was suicidal...we were hoping that the alliance between men and elves still remained and that your realm could perhaps lend us your forces, being those most feared in Middle-Earth, to aid us and smite this evil once and for all...”  
Legolas had quietly entered the room at the beginning of the man’s explanation and had stood just behind Adlanniel, listening intently. Yet she had not noticed his entrance, which concerned him slightly. But he did not dwell on it for long as he thought that it was most likely due to the anguish she was still clearly feeling...or so he thought.  
“Very well....” Thranduil agreed after but a moment of contemplation.  
“Do you know the numbers that they have amassed?”  
“That I am not sure of, great king.” The man replied shamefully.  
“But the numbers that flooded into our villages, I would guess over a four thousand. And when the Easterlings join them...who knows...”  
“When our scouts return, we will know.” Thranduil sighed.  
“It will take at least two more days to assemble and ready the army. I have already sent word to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn in Lothlorien to be on guard so I shall call for arms from them as well. I am sure that Lord Elrond would also be more than willing to send aid to the cause.” Thranduil said as he glanced over for but a moment to where Adlanniel stood.  
She could not help but feel her cheeks flush a hot red when he did so, and so attempted to cover her face more so by the shawl that she was wearing.  
“When my army is ready I will march them south to the aid of men. So, my dear friend, please rest easy.” Thranduil smiled kindly as he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, gently pushing him down so that the man would lay back onto his pillows. Adlanniel’s heart sank deep into her chest at Thranduil’s words.  
“Thank you kindly, my lord. You and your kin will be revered in song and poetry for your deeds.”  
“I am sure.” Thranduil laughed softly, turning to face the commander of his army that was standing near his side.  
“Ready the army and our cavalry. We ride out at first light on the second day.”  
“Wait, my lord!” A familiar voice came from the shadows. Those present in the room turned to face the young prince.  
Adlanniel stared at him, astonished that she had not sensed him present; she felt her heart quicken once more. Yet, she was curious and albeit worried about why Legolas had suddenly cut in.  
“Please...allow me to lead the army into battle father.” He stated seriously and with a strong determination.  
Those present stared at him surprised, mummers began to circulate through the room and Adlanniel stared at him mortified in shock. Why had he not confronted her and confided in her before making such a drastic decision?  
“I wish to revenge the death of Idhrenion and the others...and make those snivelling bastard orcs suffer!” His voice was full of anger and hate, enough to make his father feel a great concern.  
“Legolas, you do not have experience enough to lead an army into potential war.” His father began seriously, wanting to sway his son’s determination down a less dangerous path.  
“Father, am I not considered the greatest warrior in all of Arda after yourself and the great Glorfindel? It is said that I could rival the golden warrior...” Legolas’s voice was somewhat smug as he argued, a virtue that Thranduil found to be somewhat treacherous, especially in an elf as inexperienced in actual war as his beloved son.  
Indeed Legolas had been trained in the arts of war and strategy since adolescence. Yet, due to the peace that had continued since the Second Age he had never had the chance to fight any battles of note. Of course, he had fought various skirmishes of orcs, goblins and trolls as well as bands of thieves and vagabonds but none were in comparison to a true all out war.  
“Do not overestimate yourself Legolas.” His father warned him sternly. However his father's words only fuelled his stubbornness and determination further.  
“How am I supposed to gain any experience and become a potential leader myself someday if you will not allow me to take charge? How can I bare to stand in front of my family if I am unable to protect them in times of turmoil?”  
His words pained Adlanniel greatly. Though, what he was saying was true, she feared for him and her lust for the forbidden seemed to vanish as her heart was directed to him; to the chance of losing him either in death or in mind for war could break even the greatest of warriors.  
“Legolas.....no.....” Her voice came out in a mere, hoarse whisper. She could feel her body weighted down from the heartache she was feeling. Yet no one had heard her and Legolas continued, “You yourself, father, said that I had to protect my family. I wish to bring vengeance on the orcs on behalf of the families of those that had fallen to save our human messenger.”  
The young man averted his eyes in shame again and seeing this Thranduil sighed, feeling sympathetic to the young messengers plight.  
“You must allow me to go in your stead, father. Besides, you are needed here. Allow me to go and fight and bring the wrath of the Eldar upon the evil that threatens our world. I will not take no for an answer.” His voice had been forceful then, enough so to even surprise the Elvenking. Thranduil turned himself away to think on it for a moment, but the anticipation for an immediate answer agitated the prince even more.  
“Father!” Legolas pleaded impatiently. Thranduil, sighing in a rare defeat, nodded.  
“Very well...” He said. “You may lead in my stead. But you must listen to the commanders of my legions and take any advice they give you without question!” Thranduil ordered sternly.  
Adlanniel continued to look on at what was unfolding before her like as if she were in a bad dream. She felt a lump well in her throat as she tried to speak. However, seeing Legolas look like an excited battle hungry young warrior then made all of her emotions overflow.  
“You must not!” She cried in anguish, all turning to face her as she did.  
“You can not go! I disallow it Legolas! Absolutely do I forbid you to go!” Heavy tears cascaded down her cheeks like a waterfall as she shouted in despair at him.  
Legolas looked to her, feeling somewhat guilty and pained for going against her by not confronting her of his wishes, yet his decision remained steadfast. The Elvenking too felt a great sorrow for her plight. Yet, his son’s words had been true; he needed to learn first hand the arts of war - something that women often had difficulty understanding.  
“My love...I must...” Legolas tried pleading with her, his voice more gentle than what it had been.  
“No!” She shouted. “I cannot allow you to potentially go to your death. Especially NOW that we have our lives together!” Thranduil had to agree with her words then, and in a low voice directed to his son said, “Her point is true...” But Legolas only shot him a sideways glare to which the king stayed silent. He knew that he could argue with his son till the end of days and still be not able to sway his decision now that it was set. Legolas had without a doubt inherited his mother’s stubbornness.  
“Please!” Adlanniel continued to plead desperately.  
“You know I cannot.” Legolas said, his heart heavy yet his mind still unwavering. He reached out to try to comfort her but she angrily pushed his hand aside, shocking even him. “How dare you!” She glared at him then through gritted teeth, her despair and anger at him engulfing her senses. “And you!” She turned to the king then, her eyes full of fire and fury. “You are just as horrid! Damned you both!” And with that she turned and bolted out of the room, her eyes bawling with tears, Legolas calling out desperately to her but to not avail. The man continued to look on in a shocked horror, as he had never fathomed that those of the Eldar could hold such passionate tempers. Yet, he had been unable to understand most of what had been exchanged during the heated argument as the elves had switched to speaking their native Sindarin.  
Legolas went to go after his fiancée then but his father caught him by the arm to halt him.  
“Let her be Legolas.” His father said gently. “You do not want to face a woman whilst she is in a fury. Let her calm a while before you speak to her. She will come around to your decision.” He assured. Legolas let out a doleful sigh then, still looking towards the door she had fled out of.  
“I sure hope so, Ada...I sure hope so...”

Elvish - English

Hiril vuin - beloved lady  
Ada - father


	18. Chapter 18

The Woodland Halls

Two days and nights had gone by quickly and yet the fury of the young elleth had not in the least abated. She had made very little show of support for Legolas as he had prepared himself for the long march to battle he would endure the next day. This had dampened his mood and spirits greatly. Though they had had more bitter feuds during those two days than what they had ever had in the past six centuries of their relationship, Legolas continued to try to reason with her but to no avail. The last eve before their venture had now come about and the young prince had managed to convince Adlanniel to join him in his chambers, hoping to try one last time to convince her of the validity of his decision. He had also hoped to be able to coax her into his bed for one last time, for he did not truly know for how long he would be needed on the battle field nor did he truly know if he would return...though he doubted anything ill would become of him.

“Adlanniel, my beloved...” He began gently as he composed himself, hoping that her mood would have lightened a little seeing it was his last eve in the realm for some time.  
“Do not start with the pleasantries Legolas...” She said coldly as she glared up at him, her beautiful eyes reddened and swollen from all the tears she had shed over the last couple of days.  
“I will not have any of it!” And with that she turned her eyes away from him, anger at his betrayal of her trust and despair for her concerns for him weighing heavily on her heart.  
“But Adlanniel...” He pleaded as he moved to sit beside her, she pulling herself away when he had leaned in to touch her cheek. He sat upright and stared at her, feeling frustrated that she would not listen to his plight.  
“Why are you so bitter Adlanniel?” His voice sounded hurt and biting as he continued to look down on her.  
“Bitter?” She questioned hotly as she glared back at him.  
“You betrayed my trust Legolas! You...you made this daft decision without even consulting me! What type of husband would hold such a decision like that from his wife? Who Legolas?” She questioned him, her voice beginning to become choked with tears again.  
Legolas, not thinking of what he was about to say replied coldly, “We are not yet married...” But he quickly regretted having let those words slip from his mouth and bit is bottom lip in guilt; saying that to her had been far too cruel. She had definitely taken it to heart as she stared at him, her heart clearly broken, it feeling like as if he had reached in and pulled it out of her chest.  
Legolas was taken aback by the sharp sting across his cheek as she had slapped him with all of her force. He sat there, dazed, his hand on the smarting mark.  
“Perhaps we never will be!” Her voice shuddered then as she stood. Angrily, and her heart full of stubborn anguish she pulled off the sterling ring Legolas had given her for their betrothal and threw it back at him, his eyes widening in shock as she did. He sat there, somewhat lost for words as she turned to storm away. Before she had reached the doors he had managed to lunge himself over the intricate sofa to catch her by the arms as she had reached for the door handles.  
“No, Adlanniel, wait please!” He begged as she struggled against his strong hold.  
“Please, it is my last night here and I do not know how soon I can see you again...please just listen to me!” By then he had become frustrated again and had pushed her hard against the door, she continuing to sob in despair.  
“Please...” He pleaded more tenderly as he released some of his grip on her arms.  
“I beg of you my love, please...just listen to what I have to say.”  
“Have I not listened enough?” She whimpered. “You do not care for what I have to say. You will still go off to fight.”  
“But it is my duty as heir of this realm to do so!” He protested, but in a more calm and mild tone.  
“But what if you do not return?” Adlanniel fretted. “What if you are slain on the battlefield? Even the greatest warriors can fall...just as Gil-galad and Glorfindel once did!”  
Legolas, trying to make light of what she had just said, replied, “And Glorfindel was brought back to life due to his deeds. Perhaps the Valar will grant me the same if I were to indeed fall.”  
“Do not jest!” Adlanniel raised her voice at him, staring into his eyes, trying to find some way in them to make him stay.  
“What if I am with child now Legolas?” She said as one last attempt. “Do you want your child to grow up, not knowing their father?”  
Legolas, feeling slightly defeated and guilty, sighed again in frustration. Indeed, she had a valid point but he felt confident in himself that he would not fall and would return to her and any child that she may bear.  
“Then lay with me tonight.” He begged quickly, his voice hopeful yet pleading.  
“And give me your strength and love so that I may take it onto the battle field and use it as my unwavering shield.”  
Her eyes, burning and full of sorrow, gazed up to him then, unsure of how to reply. She did crave the warmth of his bed, to lie with him and have him fill the hole he had carved in her heart. But alas, she also burned for the other, the one she could not have and it buried an even deeper chasm into her soul. She turned her eyes away from him as he continued to gaze desperately into hers for some glimmer of hope.  
“I..I can not...” She stammered. “The hurt is too great...I cannot!” And, pushing him harshly aside she fled again out into the halls, leaving Legolas standing there heartbroken. He suddenly felt hot tears burn at his eyes, in frustration and anguish that she, his dearly beloved elleth, would leave him alone on his final night within the Woodland Halls. He did not know when he would return, perhaps it could take a season...maybe more...maybe less...maybe he would not return at all. How could she leave him stranded when he needed her comfort and strength?  
He stood now by a small table, gripping its edge tightly, unable to control the sobs of annoyance that racked at him. In a sudden fit of fury he flipped the table with such force it broke to pieces when it landed back onto the hard marble floor. That sudden burst from within him dissipated as he looked at the helpless mess he had created. How could he allow such a meagre thing as sexual denial get to him so fiercely? But alas he still wanted her, and feared that he would not see her again, something that pained him deeply.

 

The King’s Chambers.

Thranduil looked up from the ancient book he had been reading when he heard the light tapping at his chamber's doors. “Who in the name of the Valar would come at such a late hour?” He thought to himself.  
“You may enter.” He commanded. The doors creaked open slowly as Legolas, excusing himself for the intrusion, entered.  
“Apologies Ada...but I knew you would still be awake at this late hour...”  
“I am surprised that you are Legolas. You have an arduous day ahead of you tomorrow.” He said as he motioned for the prince to be seated, curious to his son’s sudden presence as Legolas did not often come to speak to him privately.  
“What ails you, iôn? It is not like you to seek me out at this late time.”  
“Goheno nin, Ada. But there is something...of a rather personal matter I wish to speak to you about.”  
“Of course, speak freely my dear son, I will listen and aid you in anyway I can.”  
“It is Adlanniel...” He began, turning his eyes down, saddened suddenly. Thranduil was quite surprised that Legolas would talk to him about her for he had expected that Legolas wanted to speak about his fears of his new role as leader of the army. But he knew then that it was not that that he was fretting about. He was fretting over a woman, something which inwardly amused him.  
“You know how angered she has been over the past two eves. I can not fathom why she is so infuriated with me. Each time I have tried to reason with her she has just become more agitated...”  
Thranduil listened intently as he poured them each a glass of warm wine from a golden pitcher.  
“I have tried explaining to her why I must go...but she just will not listen. She is so stubborn!” He exclaimed then, his voice frustrated.  
“That is not something you can change Legolas.” Thranduil said as he took a draft of his wine, Legolas doing the same, hoping that the wine would calm his nerves.  
“She is just like her mother.”  
Legolas looked to his father surprised then.  
“How do you know this?” He questioned.  
“I knew Celebrían and her family when we had lived in Lindon.” He replied simply.  
Legolas, nodding and taking another sip from his glass continued, “I can not understand females...why they are so steadfast and pigheaded...”  
“Neither can I.” Thranduil agreed. “But she worries for you Legolas, she frets that she may never see you again...”  
“But does she not know of my worth? My abilities?” He protested.  
“Of course she does.” Thranduil replied calmly, smiling at his son in reassurance. “But is it not the duties of our wives, our lovers, to fret over out well-being? Indeed, she may fret too much, but that is just what she is like. She will come to soon enough.”  
“But already I must leave at the first break of dawn. I will leave without a kind word from her...” Legolas’s voice was sunken and depressed.  
Thranduil, moving to sit beside his son, put a sympathetic hand on his son’s shoulder.  
“If I may say...something even more personal...” The prince began.  
“Of course.” Thranduil reassured.  
“She would not allow me to lay with her this night and threw her betrothal ring at me. She denied me...the last chance I may ever have to make love to her.” He said solemnly.  
It surprised Thranduil even more so that his son would divulge such intimate knowledge to him. It made his own desires burn again, and he felt severely guilty. Gulping down the wine that had been in his mouth, he placed his chalice back onto the table. Taking a breath, he cleared his mind of his own lustful thoughts, hiding his own desires well from his disheartened son.  
Though Adlanniel’s denial even surprised him, and again he felt a guilt stab at his heart, perhaps it was due to her own desires for the forbidden....  
“Do not think that you will not return Legolas. You will, I know it deep within my being....” Thranduil tried to reassure. “Keep in your mind that she will be here, waiting for your return. She will be safe, I can assure you, so you do not need to worry. She loves you unconditionally, and that will never waver no matter what circumstances you are both forced to endure. She will give in to your desires when you return...and trust me....you will be thankful for having waited...”  
Legolas, feeling a little uplifted from his father's words quirked an eyebrow at him, grinning.  
“Oh? You speak from experience do you Ada?” He teased.  
Thranduil laughed softly and grinned in return. “Of course I do.”  
Legolas could not help but let out a small laugh of amusement. “Well...if you put it that way...” He smiled as he took his last sip of wine.  
“I just hope that she has calmed enough tomorrow to allow me to kiss her farewell.”  
“I am sure that she will, and will take back her ring with heartfelt love for you. She is not that cold hearted.”  
“I hope so...” Legolas sighed as he stood.  
“Thank you for lifting my spirits Ada. I will go rest so that I wake in time before the sun rises. Quel du.”  
“Quel kaima, iôn.” Thranduil replied warmly as he led his son to the door.  
“Let your mind be at peace. Do not worry yourself further.”  
Nodding, Legolas made his leave.

Settling back down on his couch by the crackling fire, Thranduil poured himself another wine. He watched the flames dance and swirl in the hearth, its auburn glow warming his tired face. As he let his mind drift back off into deep thought he could not help but wonder about Adlanniel’s excessive behaviour. It seemed too much even for her.  
Indeed, he understood that she had endured much pain and suffering during the week past, but what else plagued her? He could only think of one thing...the same as what he too was suffering and it saddened him immensely; The guilt that they both felt for the burning desire within each other was eating them from within. How much longer could either of them resist?  
Thranduil let out a long doleful sigh as he walked out to his private balcony that overlooked the mountains and the river below.  
He gazed up to the clear sky, the stars shimmering like pure white diamonds against black silk. He could feel the unwavering evil weighing upon the air, and he frowned at the destruction that he could foresee it bringing. But it was not the battles that he was letting his son fight that worried him. There was a greater malice, not yet awakened but soon to be re-born. It tired him, for he had fought and suffered through great evils during his long life. Why must the ones he loved all be brought to suffer now?

 

Elvish - English  
Ada - Father  
iôn - son  
Goheno nin - Forgive me/ I'm sorry  
Quel kaima, iôn - Sleep weel, son  
Quel du - good night  
elleth - Female elf


	19. Chapter 19

The Woodland Halls

The ground seemed to tremble in fear as the feet of more than a thousand troops marched in unison upon it.  
Their armour and weapons glittered in the morning rays of the sun as they made their way past her in the courtyard, heading for the elven road of the forest.  
The banner men held their king's sigil up high and proud; a great white elk on a backdrop of dark greens interwoven with gold and silver.  
She ran with the speed her depleting energy allowed as she made her way through the twisting halls and corridors of the palace to where Legolas, his father and the other commanders of the army were waiting.

 

Entrance to the Elven Road: Outer courtyard

Legolas was there at the front, mounted high upon his ebony steed, looking over the troops that entered the giant sprawling courtyard. It saddened Adlanniel immensely, as only a few days had past since the burning of the pyres. Now she was being forced to say her farewells to her love.  
Spotting her amongst the waiting crowd of Eldar, Legolas dismounted and ran towards her, the crowd moving aside like a wave to let him pass. Not waiting for her to greet him, he took hold of her and embraced her tightly, forgetting all that happened the previous night. Yet, her embrace was rigid and weak, and pulling away Legolas looked down at her, feeling a new hurt burning him.  
"Even now...you will not embrace me?" He asked her, his voice pained.  
"I'm sorry...." She replied softly, tears had begun to sting at her eyes.  
"I have not any energy within me..."  
He looked upon her then with regret and worry, had he made her become this sullen and withdrawn?  
"I promise you I will return, my darling love. No more than a season I am hoping."  
"Do not make promises you can not be certain to keep..." Her voice strained and solemn.  
He frowned slightly then, wishing that she would give him but a simple smile to lift his own spirits so that he may be reminded of it in battle, allowing him to thus fight with more intent and vigour. But that she would not, and it pained him immensely to see her so depressed. Yet it was his duty as heir of the Greenwood realm to take charge, to learn what it meant to be to be a leader of his military and of his people.  
"May you grant me at least one kiss farewell, so that I may hold it in my heart till I am able to see you again?" He asked her gently as he tried to look into her down turned eyes. He softly cupped her cheeks in his hands and held up her face, so that he may gaze at her once more. But her face was sickly pale and her eyes were tired and sunken for the amount of tears she had shed.  
She slowly raised her gaze then, her eyes again filled with crystal tears, still pleading to him.  
Holding her shoulders he leant in and took her mouth with his, kissing her softly yet amorously, tasting the salt of her weeping as his tongue slid along hers. Slowly they pulled away from each other, their eyes locked in a saddened gaze.  
"Forgive me Adlanniel...for causing you so much grief...but I must go."  
Adlanniel gripped his arms tightly then and stared up at him.  
"You will come back alive." She ordered sternly. "For if you do not, I will come to the afterlife to find you."  
Her tone was serious and unwavering; this worried Legolas immensely, that if he were to fall she would take her own life as well.  
"You will do no such thing." He ordered her strictly. Then, softening his voice he continued, "I will come back to you. Now, I must make my leave." He embraced her warmly again, and her entire body quivered in his arms due to her weakened state and despair. Looking down to her once more he kissed her on the forehead before turning to leave.  
Life seemed to freeze then as he walked away from her. Was she stuck in a dream? Would she waken to find her prince by her side? Alas she would not for this was reality, and he was leaving her.

He was again mounted on his steed and was now speaking to his father when her senses came back to her. Legolas looked over to her once more, an apologetic look in his cobalt eyes, before he raised his arm and called for the cavalry to move forward, the infantry marching closely behind.  
Again her body became rooted to the ground as he rode off at a canter down the elven road, sigil bearers and commanders riding at his side.  
Every emotion that she had boiled inside her at that moment of realisation, and her heart beat within her chest like it were about to cleave its way out.  
"Legolas!!!" She screamed, pushing her way through the watching crowd.  
He turned his head to look back slightly, trying to catch what he had thought he'd heard.  
She cried out his name again as she now ran along the side of the road, past the troops that followed their leader.  
Legolas, turning fully to look back behind him, saw his beloved running desperately, trying to reach him.  
Seeing this made his heart burst. Taking up the reigns tightly he pulled his steed sharply around and rode back towards her, those at the front halting the march, confused at first to what their young leader was doing. Legolas had not even reached her when he slid off his steed as it still galloped along the side of the road, the horse stopping quickly and whinnying after its rider, it too wondering what its master was doing so drastically.  
Legolas ran as quickly as his legs would allow, the troops all turning their heads out of curiosity to watch him as he fled past. "Legolas!" She cried once more, leaping into his arms and embracing him as fiercely as she could. The troops looked on sympathetically as they halted in unison, wishing that they too could embrace their loved ones one last time.  
“Forgive me Legolas...” She sobbed in his arms.  
“Please forgive me!”  
“There is nothing to forgive, little dove.” He replied kindly as he nestled his face in her soft hair.  
“I have been so cold to you...I am so sorry...please come back to be.”  
Legolas smiled and chuckled at her concern; it was sweet.  
“I promised you I would, and I will.” He reassured as he kissed her wet cheek. She caught him in an intense kiss then, full of adoration and intent. It almost caught him by surprise; somehow she had broken through her depression to show her love to him once more.  
It seemed like an age that they stood there, their lips locked in passion, their hearts burning as one.  
“I must go...” He whispered, having regretfully pulled away from their kiss.  
“Take this with you...” She begun, pulling from her slender neck a pure silver necklace, adorned with a single white diamond that sparkled like pure starlight. She placed it gently over her lover’s head, tucking it into his tunic for safety.  
“I will treasure this, it will never leave me and I shall draw all of my strength from it.” Legolas declared as he placed his hand on the bump of the jewel through his clothing.  
“It will protect you, and bring you light in the darkness.” Adlanniel promised, reaching up to give him another teary kiss.  
“Be safe...”  
“I will, I will write to you as often as I can. Gi melin.”  
“You better!” Adlanniel grinned through her tears as he began to turn from her. She kept on a face of bravery and composure as he walked away from her. As he mounted his awaiting steed he blew her a kiss and she felt as if it had floated onto her cheek.  
“Legolas...Gi melin.”  
She stood there, feeling numb as she watched the army march south down the road. It was not until they had gone out of sight that she felt all of her inner emotions dominate her again, flooding over her like a suffocating wave of smoke. She let out a loud wail as she fell to her knees on the side of the road, crying out in despair, her ebony locks clinging to her dampened face. Her body began to shake, her sobbing uncontrollable, her mind spinning with emotions. It overwhelmed her and her head swam as the darkness rolled over her like a fog. She began to fall, her head was so heavy, she was so tired. As her eyes began to feel like weights two strong arms caught her from behind...  
***********************************************************

The Woodland Halls

Those beautiful cerulean eyes gazed down at her as he held her in his strong embrace. His long silver hair shimmered in the moonlight that peered through the canopy of the vines above them, glowing with lustre. It was like running her fingers through silk as she traced them through it then, he tilting his head to kiss her knuckles as she did so. His lips caressed the skin of her hand like soft butterflies landing on delicate petals, his eyes still fixated on her, burning into her heart like a wildfire.  
His sultry kisses moved up to the side of her slender neck and he cupped the opposite side of her face to draw her in, sucking on her tender flesh ever so tenderly. She let out a soft moan of pleasure, her body pressing against him wanting more. Her entire being jolted with an excited shock as he nipped her neck with his teeth, sucking with even more fervour after he did.  
“Mibo nin!” She breathed desperately into his ear.  
He took her mouth into his own like as if she had now become one with him, his tongue lavishly swathing hers. The passion behind it was electrifying as it dominated every part of her being; his aura, his scent drawing her fervour for him even deeper into her soul.  
“Adlanniel...” His voice whispered into her mind like it had been drawn in on the wind.  
“Adlanniel...” It called again. But she was so entranced by his lavish kiss, it was overpowering her, engulfing her.  
“Adlanniel!”

Her eyes shot open suddenly, the world around her was blurred and incomprehensible.  
She could barely make out the tall figure that rushed to her side, pinning her down to prevent her from lurching from her bed in her delirium.  
“Calm child...” The voice was soft and gentle. She sunk back against the pillows as she stared up at the ceiling, her vision still impaired.  
The figure leant over her, touching her forehead with their gentle hand.  
“Your fever has not yet dissipated.” They said as they then began to gently dab a soft, wet cloth against her perspirating face.  
“Thranduil...?” She questioned, his soothing voice having become clearer to her.  
“Aran vuin?” Her voice was more desperate as she tried to clear her eyes of their fogginess.  
“Yes, it is I my child.” He said warmly as he placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her. She felt her entire body become enveloped by an unbearable heat then when it came to her that it was indeed he beside her. She let out a soft moan then from discomfort, the heat making her feel like as if she had been on one of the pyres.  
Thranduil frowned with concern as he touched her forehead again. Wringing out more of the cool water from the cloth he continued to wipe her face with it, his soft, gentle touch soothing her.  
“How long have I been like this?” She asked, her throat feeling raspy and dry.  
“You have been unconscious or in delirium for four days and three nights Adlanniel.” He said seriously as he held her up enough to take a few long draughts of water from the wooden cup he held to her lips.  
“Your mourning and anguish had engulfed you.” He lay her back down and stroked her cheek, his eyes still full of concern for her.  
“....Legolas?” Her voice still burned in her throat.  
“He is well.” Thranduil replied, smiling softly and reassuringly to her. “They have began pushing the insurgents east, ridding the southern Greenwood and the desolated villages of the Woodsmen of the filth. But yet they keep flooding out of Mordor and the mountains of the south east. The Easterlings are still yet to join in the fray...” Thranduil’s voice drifted off slightly then as his concern turned to his son’s well-being. However, the king was quick to compose himself.  
“Do not worry yourself too much, my dear. He remains under the mentorship of two elves I believe you know quite well.”  
“Who?” She asked in curiosity.  
“The March-Warden of Lothlorien and the Golden Warrior of Imladris, of course.” Thranduil grinned then.  
“They are there?” Adlanniel’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“Yes, along with their legions. I have been told that they are both fiercely protective of their little prince.” He teased Legolas in jest, making Adlanniel give out a raspy chuckle to which Thranduil immediately offered her some more water which she took with thanks.  
“Then I know he will be safe...” She sighed as she lay back down again onto the soft pillows.  
After a few moments of staring up to the ceiling whilst the king beside her prepared her a concoction to decrease her fever, she began to remember the dreams....how they had engulfed her.  
“I...I had had dreams...such vivid dreams..” She began, still staring up to the night sky mural of the ceiling.  
“I know...” Thranduil replied, his voice lowering as he turned his head slightly from what he had been doing to look at her.  
“I saw what you had seen...I saw everything....”

 

Elvish - English  
Gi melin - I love you  
Mibo nin! - Kiss me!


	20. Chapter 20

The Woodland Halls: Rooms of Healing.

"I saw everything..." It rippled itself through her mind over and over like a distant echo. Her heart sunk into her chest like stone and she couldn't help but stare up at him embarrassed, frightened and bewildered. She felt the wave of heat flow over again, making her wince from it's suffering.   
"Everything....?" Her breath was heavy and strained.   
He nodded simply as he crushed the last herb into the concoction, stirring it as he then turned to her.   
"Think on it not now dear Adlanniel." He said gently as he assisted her to sit once more, though she cowered slightly from him, frightened of what he must now think of her and her lust for his affections.   
"Do not worry yourself..." He lifted the cup tenderly to her lips, their eyes fixated on each other.   
"I am glad...."   
She choked slightly on the aromatic liquid when he spoke those words, her eyes widening.   
He laughed softly at her then as he rubbed her back, laying her back down after she had drunk the concoction in its entirety. She opened her lips to speak, but not a word would escape. She felt her face flush red, to which he smiled down at her and stroked her cheek with affection. His soft touch upon her skin was instantly soothing, and she felt hypnotised by his gaze.   
"Sleep now, and think not of it for now." He said soothingly....His heart aching for her.   
Her eyes began to feel heavy, the dark clouds of slumber began to roll in. "Not now...not yet..." She begged in thought, wanting to continue to gaze into the Elvenking's beautiful eyes. But she could not resist it, for it overtook her like a flood breaking through the banks of a river. Was it the concoction that had made her sleep, or the Elvenking's magic? Perhaps a mixture of both?  
Gently he brushed the tuft of raven hair that had fallen onto her face away when her head had slumped to the side in slumber. 

Continuing to gaze down at Adlanniel, admiring the young elleth's immense beauty, he remembered her...his beloved lost one...oh how Adlanniel was an image of her, like a reflection in a mirror though ever more ethereal. Despite his better judgements...how could he possible resist this divine creature that slept before him?; 'She' was there again with him....   
Resisting his urges he allowed himself but one thing in that moment as he leant down to her.   
He could taste the sweet concoction still clinging to her lips as he kissed her. His body burned with fire as he caressed her sleeping face, not wanting to arise from this feeling.   
Alas, he had to rise from his amorous temptations; allowing himself to linger too long would be unwise he had thought. Stroking her cheek softly once more he arose from her bed, turning to look back upon her sleeping grace as he exited the room. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Her eyes stung from deep sleep as they flickered open. Her head, still feeling heavy, swam with thoughts and the memories of her dreams; dreams of both being with her adored Legolas and his father, her beloved Elvenking. Her heart weighed heavy then with the guilt and sorrow she felt for loving one immensely yet desiring desperately the other. How could this have happened to her? How could she have allowed it? Yet Thranduil possessed something, something that she could not yet understand, that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. She too knew that he wanted her...but why? 

"My lady, you're awake!" Came a surprised voice from the corner of the room. Adlanniel snapped her head to face the voice in surprise, not having realised the she was not alone.   
"How are you feeling?" The elleth healer asked her gently.   
"Heavy headed...and tired..." Adlanniel replied, her voice low and exhausted.   
"It is understandable my lady, you have suffered much this past week."   
"How long was I asleep for this time?"   
"Three full days, my lady. But you needed it for you were sickly and withdrawn." The healer replied with a sympathetic expression.   
"I still feel the same....withdrawn..." Adlanniel sighed, downturning her eyes to look at her hands; They had become pale and sunken.   
"That will take more time to overcome." The healer said as she moved over to Adlanniel's bed and handed her another concoction.   
"This will help you feel more uplifted, my lady, and bring more colour to your skin."   
Nodding in thanks, she drank down the liquid, though it was bitter and pungent and churned within her stomach.   
"It is horrible, I know...my apologies. But it will work wonders, you will see." The healer grinned then, and Adlanniel managed a weak smile, taking the water that was now handed to her and drinking it to wash down the bad after taste.   
"Has the king been here?" Adlanniel asked after a few moments, placing the water cup onto the small table beside her bed.   
"He was here not so long ago, my lady. He is often here by your bedside, he truly worries for you and his son."   
Adlanniel gave a stronger smile then.   
"I would like to go give him my thanks."  
"But my lady, you are still weak and need to eat and rest." The healer protested, a look of concern then crossing her face.   
"I am fine, truly." Adlanniel said kindly. "Your concoction is already beginning to do wonders for my spirits." She gave a white lie, having desperately wanted to leave the dismal room.   
"Very well, my lady. I will go to fetch you more clothes. And surely, you must be hungry?"  
"Insatiably so.." Adlanniel replied.

 

The Woodland Halls: Reception Hall

She had gained some more strength after having eaten, and now stood in the great reception hall, watching the king from a distance as he conversed with emmissiaries and the newly appointed captain of the guard.  
“You should be resting Adlanniel...” His voice drifted into her mind like a soft wind. Her heart skipped a beat, having thought that he had not noticed her.  
“I am fine, my king, honestly...” She lied. He turned his head slightly to look at her, knowing she had told him but a half-truth. He turned back to the gathered elves and Adlanniel became curious as to what they were talking about. During their conversation Thranduil looked over to her from time to time, his eyes wanting. His glances made her heart flutter and her cheeks flush.  
“You are still standing here?” He questioned her as he approched her once the other elves had parted.  
“Of course...” She blushed, her tone flirtatious.   
“I was waiting for you my lord.”   
He smiled appreciatively down to her then as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
“Then I must apologise to you my dear.” He said regretfully. She gazed up to him, curious.  
“For I must make you wait but a while longer. Alas, I have important affairs of state that I must attend to immediately. Affairs which I am afraid will bore a young elleth as yourself to near death.”   
Adlanniel let out a quiet giggle.  
“Surely, heruamin, your affairs are not that boring?”  
“Oh but they are! Tedious enough to bore me as well.” With those words they both began to chuckle. Thranduil’s gaze caught on to the glimmer in her eyes and it warmed him immensly to see her laugh again.  
“Alas, I must go and do my duties as king...” He sighed in a sarcastic exasperation.  
He looked down into her eyes again, his gaze lost deep within hers which set her heart ablaze.   
“Tonight...” He began as he leant in towards her, twirling his long, lithe fingers in her raven hair as he did, his voice so very seductive.  
“Meet me in the Gardens of the Brook. There we shall talk at length...”   
And thus he left her standing there by the edge of the reception halls, her heart pounding in her chest, her mind dizzy with lust and desire. What would become of this?   
As she began pacing the length of the reception hall, her heart still full and burning, she wondered exactly what is intentions were and so many questions flooded to mind. Were they to merely talk? Perhaps of her dreams to which he could easily deny her desires? But that could not be, she thought, for she knew he desired her also. Still, she could not fathom as to why he did...but he did nonetheless. What was about her that attracted him to her? Perhaps the same reasons as to why Legolas was attracted to her?...No...the prince's attractions to he were something entirely different for he had known her since infancy and they had developed their eternal bond since then. So why then did the Elvenking want her? Was it mere lust and desire? Perhaps...as that is surely all that she felt towards him.....but was it? Indeed if that were the case for the king, then why didn't he simply take a servant maiden to his bed? Something was drawing her to him and him to her....but what? 

 

The Woodland Halls: The Gardens of the Brook

It seemed like an age had past before it were finally nightfall. The Elvenking had not attended supper in the dining hall and so Adlanniel assumed that the business that had kept him must have indeed been rather dire.  
The gardens shone from the light of the full moon, the soft churning of the brook that cut through the centre was soothing to the ear. She could not see the Elvenking as she looked around, the size of the garden being rather immense and full of foliage, and so she continued to wander beneath the weeping willows by the banks of the brook, drifting deep into her own thoughts.  
She continued to ponder the same thoughts she had wondered whilst in the reception hall, as well as all of the sorrow she had felt that week. She could not help but feel saddened at the loss of the cheeky Idhrenion then as the memory of that fateful day came to her mind. Idhrenion had always been very protective of both her and Legolas, which despite being his actual duty as captain of the guard, he was so due to his love of them. She remembered his flowing auburn hair and his brilliant violet eyes and how they used to shimmer when he used to playfully tease the young prince. She mourned for him greatly and felt so deeply saddened for the young wife and their newly born daughter he had left behind.   
Though he had died not in vain, Adlanniel could not help but feel bitter at his loss as she felt it was needless and could have been avoided. However, if they had not gone out to find the Athelas to save the human's life then perhaps Legolas and his legions would have marched into a death trap - not having gained the invaluable information given to them by he messenger. But then again would Legolas have gone out, perhaps with Idhrenion by his side, if no information had been received or had been received by their own scouts? Perhaps the Elvenking himself would have gone instead, but Adlanniel knew without a doubt that Legolas would have still insisted on going himself, or with the Elvenking at the very least.  
"Oh Idhrenion...could this have all been avoided and your life spared?" She sighed sadly in thought. "Please watch over Legolas for me, and keep him safe. Savo hîdh nen gurth."

"Hiro hîdh nen gurth Idrehnion. Govano in nothrim în adh i mellyn în mi Mannos....."   
Adlanniel spun around at the sudden voice behind her, the tears that had begun to emerge stung at her eyes as she did so.  
"Aran vuin!" Her voice came out in startled gasp as she tried desperately to compose herself.  
"I apologise dear Adlanniel, I did not mean to frighten you." Thranduil's voice too seemed somewhat saddened as he approached her, a concerned look upon his face.  
"I too was reminiscing about the past few days...how unfortunate they had been." He sighed, giving her faint smile.   
"Unfortunate indeed..." Adlanniel agreed, trying to hold back her tears but to no avail; they trickled down her cheeks like the snows that melt in the spring.  
"Do not weep my child, you have cried tears enough." He said tenderly as he cupped his hands around her soft face, gently stroking away her tears with his thumbs. Her eyes met his longingly as she placed her hands upon his. How could he soothe her so instantly? She felt as if a huge weight lifted from her chest.  
"I too mourn Idhrenion's loss. He was like a son to me, and a brother to Legolas. But we should instead replace our mourning with remembrance; remembrance of the full life he and the other fallen had lived."  
"But I feel so sad for the family he left behind." She sobbed helplessly.  
"As so I, my dear. But he lives on in his daughter. All we can do is lend her and his wife our love and unwavering support. Never forget that we are all reborn in Valinor once having passed through the Halls of Mandos, so we will see all of our lost loved ones again eventually."  
"Including your wife..." Adlanniel said as she looked back up to the king, his eyes glowing ethereal from the bright moonlight that shone through the hanging branches of the willow they were beneath.  
"Yes, including my wife."   
"And your lost love..." She added. Thranduil's expression suddenly became even more saddened, which surprised Adlanniel somewhat. She had assumed that his first love too had either passed away or had travelled to the Undying Lands.  
"No..." He began softly, allowing his hands to slide down to Adlanniel's slender yet strong shoulders.  
"She yet lives...here in Arda..." He dropped his gaze and stared down at the brook behind them  
Adlanniel's eyes widened in astonishment then. His first beloved maiden was still alive and living on their plain? He had never mentioned that to her...but then that was perhaps private and personal knowledge which he had wanted to keep to himself before their current conversation.  
"Where does she reside?" Adlanniel asked softly, still gazing at his beautiful face in curiosity.   
He looked up to her then, his eyes a mixture of adoration and yearning.   
"You already know the answer to that question." He responded, Adlanniel then giving him a perplexed look.  
"For one she does not reside in this realm, here in the Greenwood....but..." He paused, unsure of how the young elleth before him would react if she were to know the truth - the real truth. Adlanniel, taking his hands into hers, squeezed them gently to urge him to continue.  
"She lives on in you Adlanniel..."  
Adlanniel's eyes widened further in confusion. What was his meaning, that she lived on in her? It bewildered her.  
"How can I resist this desire that my heart burns for when now she stands before me again?" He reached up to stroke one of her cheeks with his hand.   
His touch was so full of adoration and wanting and it sent chills of desire down into her loins. Yet still, she remained puzzled for her mind was mixed with thoughts, unable to unravel the clues he had given to her. Were they obvious?  
Seeing that she was still confused he gave her the answer she needed, though feeling like he was treading on thin ice as he did for her next reaction could mean the end of everything he wanted and desired.  
"My first love had been Celebrían, Adlanniel. Your mother!"  
Her mouth opened wide as she gaped at him in astonishment. It took a few moments for it to actually sink in and when it did it all came to her. How could she not have realised it through the trail of clues he had left her during the times he had spoken to her about this past? Why had she not seen it?  
"M..My mother?" She stammered, still astounded.  
"Yes, your mother. I had known her in Lindon as I have told you. Well before she knew your father I can at least assure you of that." His expression was one of worry then, had he upset her with the truth? Would he lose her as well?  
"Do you still love her?" Adlanniel asked softly. Thranduil felt the question bite sharply into him. He had never thought upon in directly, only knowing that his memories of her had stirred his lust for Adlanniel. But had it been merely lust or a remnant of the love he had once held so immensely for Celebrían?   
"I...I do not know..." He replied, unsure of himself. Adlanniel had never seen the Elvenking, the gracious Elf that was always so regal and stong, as vulnerable as he was then. She pitied him.  
"It does not matter now..." Adlanniel began gently as she looked deep within his eyes, searching them.   
"I know you had once loved her so deeply..." She reached up to touch his cheek now, stroking it softly, almost sympathetically as she did. He closed his eyes for a moment at her soothing touch, it filling him with warmth. He cupped his hand around hers as she lay her hand on his face, taking in the sweet scent of her luscious skin. He wanted her.

"I must have you..." His eyes too searched her for an answer and he was almost taken aback when she smiled back up to him.  
"And you shall for you are not alone in your desires. Though I can not yet understand it, something draws we so strongly to you. Like a moth attracted to the flame..."  
"Then allow me to ignite that flame further..." His voice tapered off as they leaned into each other, their eyes glazed over with hunger they had for each other, the need they had for each other.  
He caught her delicious mouth with his own, their tongues entwining in passion as they swathed each other. He pushed her feverishly against the trunk of the willow, taking her with such a fervour she accidentally nipped his bottom lip. The saltiness of his blood swirled within their mouths and though she tried to hesitate and pull away for shame of the blood she had spilled, he overpowered her with even more zeal, her accident having made him feel even more aroused.  
With one hand entwined in her long, ebony hair he used the other to reach up to her chest, running his fingers sensationally over the buds of her nipples that stood taught with arousal through the cloth of her velvet dress. Through their deep, impassioned kiss she let out a loft moan of pleasure, the feeling his fingers played upon her sending chills and heat to between her delicious thighs. Using both of his hands then he hastily pulled up the layers of her skirt, pinning her harder against the trunk of the willow so that they would stay put around her waist. She widened her legs ever so slightly to let one of his hands slide in between her legs, the other entwining itself in her hair again.   
He stroked the cleft of her womanhood with his nimble fingers, feeling the wetness of her desire clinging to the soft pelt of her pubic hair. It intensified his own arousal tenfold and he could feel his own manhood lurch within his leggings.  
He began to stroke her pearl, it protruding from the folds of her being in wanting for him. She continued to moan softly as his fingers teased her, his kisses moving down to her slender neck where he had begun to suck on her skin lavishly.   
It was just like the dream she had had; the dream he had seen yet ever more lustful.  
Leaning down slightly he gently let two of his fingers slide into her sanctum, curving them ever so slightly upwards to caress her inner sweet-spot, knowing he had reached his mark when she let out an impassioned cry of pleasure.  
He looked up to her, grinning seductively as he did, knowing that he could now have her against the trunk of the weeping willow, the soft churning of the brook at their backs. 

 

Elvish - English  
heruamin - my lord  
Savo hîdh nen gurth - May you find peace in death  
Hiro hîdh nen gurth Idrehnion. Govano in nothrim în adh i mellyn în mi Mannos - May Idhrenion find peace in death. May he join his family and friends in the Mandos (the afterlife)   
elleth - Elven maiden (female Elf)   
Aran vuin - beloved king


	21. Chapter 21

The Woodland Halls: The Gardens of the Brook

Slowly, almost as if to tease her, he began to untie the silken strings of her bodice with one hand, his other still pleasuring her between her thighs.  
Opening the bodice wide he allowed it to slip from her shoulders, down her torso, and, removing his fingers from inside of her, down her slender frame to the grass and tree roots underfoot.  
Her cheeks flushed with heat as he looked down to admire her nakedness. "Such a thing of beauty..." He had thought to himself as his eyes trailed back up her body to gaze into her eyes.  
She was such a delicate creature, standing only but a little taller than the average elleth. Her milky skin was soft to his touch, her breasts firm and supple when he gently took them into his hands.  
He had barely noticed her own nimble fingers were unlacing the ties of his leggings, he had been so entranced at her beauty. Yet he allowed her and it amused him to see her eyes widen in surprise when  
she finally unclothed him fully. She gazed on in awe as she traced her fingertips along his broad shoulders, sliding them gracefully down the well defined musculature of his chest and abdomen. Thranduil was more well built than his son, perhaps due to his taller stature and broadness. He was a warrior of the sword as well, needing to be well muscled to enable the ability to wield the heavy steel of his weapon with utmost efficiency. Legolas, though well defined himself, was more lean than his father, giving him the agility needed of a hunter and an archer.  
Her eyes widened when it fell upon his hard erection that throbbed for her as she traced her fingers over it's tip. He was indeed....very well endowed.  
He caught her off-guard when he suddenly took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking her taught nipple lavishly and with fervor. She gripped at his hair tightly from the sensation, letting out a gasp of pleasure as he began to stroke her pearl again, her loins already near dripping with desire.

"Thranduil...my king...." She breathed heavily, her eyes glazed and her body shivering as she relished in the intense sensations he was creating for her. With his mouth still around her nipple he looked up to her then, grinning through his sucking at seeing her so overwhelmed and close to reaching her orgasm.  
"Please..." She moaned, her head arching back against the tree, her body squirming. Her begging only made him suck harder, teasing her even more with his fingers.  
With one swift tug she pulled back on his long silven hair as she moaned in ecstasy, this time taking him off-guard. She could no longer endure the spasms of pleasure as she came in orgasm.

He looked at her slightly surprised that she had yanked his hair so sharply, yet he grinning at her then, satisfied that she was wanting even more.  
"Let me feel your girth..." She moaned, pushing her hips forward to rub against his throbbing loins.  
She had not needed to say another word for he lifted her up against the tree, taking her firmly by her buttocks to lift her onto his throbbing member, wrapping her legs around his waist as he did.

He allowed a soft moan escape his lips as he slid his full length deep into her. The burning heat of her inner sex sent his feelings wild and he could not help but plunge into her hard and deep, pulling her body tightly to his as he took her in.  
Her sounds of rapture in his ear fed his lust, and she took his mouth into hers in another deeply impassioned kiss.  
Slowly, with her still mounted upon him, he slid down to the grass below so that she now straddled his lap. Pulling away from their kiss she gazed at him, slightly surprised at this. Did he want her to control him? The look in his eyes as he watched her compelled her to attempt taking charge. Thus she began to grind her hips against his, arching herself back slightly to allow him a deeper angle. He let out a soft gasp when she did, for this angle tightened her around him. He supported her weight with an arm as she arched herself back further, caressing her breasts with his free hand.  
She brought herself back forward to him, wanting to taste his mouth again to which he was more than obliged to give her. It was if they had both forgotten the world around them, the sorrows and worries and guilts they had felt not so long past having dissipated into air as they continued to ride each other on the damp grass.  
Taking a fist of his hair again she pulled his head back and to the side, revealing his long neck and his lovely pointed ear ripe for her taking. His heart quickened with excitement at her incitement as she began nipping at his skin, sending quick shots of bitter-sweet pain throughout his body. She took the lobe of his ear between her teeth, biting down and pulling back, still watching him carefully for a reaction. When he gave a slight cringe in pain she bit down even harder, making him pull away when she did not release to stare at her in surprise. However, his surprise did not last for his lips contorted into a sly grin.  
"Why, you little vixen." He said enticingly, and she bit her bottom lip and blushed innocently; her inner siren had been released from it's cage.  
Leaning in, appearing to want to kiss her lover again, she snapped her teeth at him whilst giving him another sharp yank on his lovely hair. He laughed amused at her sudden feistiness as he pulled her harder onto his rod. Her sudden and unexpected roughness towards him turned him on even more.  
"A, i theilin in edhil teiliar…" His voice was sultry and oh so seductive then as he pushed her down onto her back, still leaning into her so that now he was the dominant one. He lifted her slender legs high up so that they nestled on his shoulders, pushing them down closer to her body as he leaned harder into her. Again her womb tightened around his member with the angle this new position allowed, electrifying her with sensations she had not yet experienced.  
Sensing that this was something new to her, he smiled, pushing even harder into her, moaning in pleasure as he did. Her eyes remained glazed over in ecstasy as their gaze, locked deep into each other, craved for even more. He knew that she wanted him to take over her fully, to dominate her, to make her a slave for his copious desires. 

Withdrawing from her suddenly, she looking to him in both curiosity and surprise, he flipped her onto her stomach. She shivered now in nervousness...what was he going to do to her? The last time she had been lain on her stomach during passion Legolas had been fairly gentle to her. But now, the Elvenking was almost rough with her. Yet....it made her savage lust burn ever more intensely.  
He took her from under her hips and pulled her towards him, lifting her higher so that she would be on her knees before him, her upper body lowered and resting on her arms. She could feel her face flush again as her heart began to race, unknowing of what he was planning to do to her. Her sweet, supple buttocks were enticing him greatly as they sat high up in the air, vulnerable to his will. He ran his hands over the smoothness of her rear, and she sighed, now relaxing to his touch. She was becoming perhaps too relaxed for his liking, especially after her foxy nipping of his flesh, so he thought he would repay her that favour. She yelped at the sudden stinging pain when he slapped her sharply on her backside. Yet, before she had the chance to further react he bent over her, encasing her with his own body to prevent her escape, before nipping the back of her ear in a playful revenge. She tried to squirm away from him, but he dragged her back and pushed her torso down to the grass again. Yet he kept her on her knees so that his erection pressed and rubbed against the cleft of her upturned rear. She moaned then in desire, and he knew that he had her subdued, that she would bend to his wanting and will.  
"Do you want more?" His voice was like liquid silk as it flowed into her. He ran his tongue over the edge of her ear so seductively then, making her shiver with an even hotter lust.  
"Caro..." She breathed, pushing her hips back eagerly wanting him to make her his again. "Brono i vellas hen trî i dhû!"  
"I dhû hen and..." He responded silkily as he readied himself to enter her once more. He sat himself upon his knees and was easily able to slide into her for she now flowed like a torrent. He pulled her hips unto him till his abdomen was flat against her buttocks.  
She let out a loud cry of pleasure as his shaft rubbed her inner sweet spot with the position he had her in. Taking hold of her hips he pulled her in with every plunge, making her moan loudly with each thrust of his hips against her delicious rear. She could not help but dig her fingers into the ground beneath her with the intense sensations tearing through her body and burning at her loins. So intense were they that she brought up clumps of dirt and grass with her fingernails.  
"Ritho! Hortho!" She begged, her breathing hot and weighted. He gave her his all then, having been holding back slightly, not wanting to her cause her any fright with how ferocious he could really be. The vigour to which he then drove himself into her from her plea made her feel like as if he would cleave her womb in two. It sent a bitter-sweet pain throughout her being, but so engulfed in pleasure was she she it only served to ignite her passions further.  
Droplets of sweat trickled down his body with his exertion, feeling like he would spill into her at any moment for she continuously clenched her womb tightly around his stiff and throbbing member.  
He moaned loudly with her as they continued to slap skin against skin. No one would be able to hear them there...that he had made certain of.

 

Quickly he pulled out of her as he felt he was about to be spent, his erection shining in the moonlight from her sweet liquid. He was panting heavily, even a great elf with all the stamina in the world could exhaust themselves from sexual exertion. Adlanniel rolled herself over to look up at him, surprised at how abruptly he had stopped their heated love making session.  
"What is the matter, heruamin?" She questioned, looking worriedly up into his eyes. But he smiled down to her reassuringly and leant down to kiss her deeply and intently.  
"Do not fret, my dear little vixen." His voice again flowed so enticingly into her ear. "I plan on taking you further. Just not out here..."  
Before she had the chance to reply he had picked her up and took her away from the garden, still leaving their clothes lying sprawled on the damp grass under the willow. No sooner could she contemplate whether or not someone would find the evidence of their liaison did they enter a large and spacious room adorned with many flowing chiffon curtains which hang from the ceilings. They fluttered about from the gentle breeze that came through the door as they entered, softly caressing their skin as the passed through them. They came to a large and stately bed in the middle of the room, silks of gold and silver coiled up the long bed posts like the vines that were intricately carved into them. The headboard was carved in the likeness of giant elk antlers; the sigil of the Elvenking's household. He lay her upon the soft fur blankets, her body still shimmering from the droplets of sweat that continued to cling to her skin.  
Enveloping his mouth with hers for but a moment, he began to caress her skin with feathery kisses, making her shiver in delight and wanting.  
Slowly his lips traced their way down her slender neck to her collar where he flicked his tongue along the length of the bone. His kisses continued down the length of her body, her breathing quickening and be moved lower down. His glistening blue eyes looked up to her as he encircled her navel with his tongue. A radiant smile of pleasure and enjoyment was across her face and he knew that he could attempt to venture further south. Though once he came closer to the line of her womanhood she crossed her legs bashfully and he knew then that was he was wanting to do she had never experienced.  
"Just relax..." He soothed gently as he smiled up to her, slowly sliding a hand to between her thighs in hope that she would open up to him. But she blushed, unknowing of what to anticipate.  
"Relax..." His voice was ever more seductive as he leant down to lay his lips upon her skin once more in reassurance. Slowly she loosened to his soft kisses and gently he brought open her legs, moving to lay on his arms between them as he did. He bent her knees so that her feet sat firmly on the furs and traced his kisses along her inner thigh. She let out a soft sigh as her demeanour relaxed due to his sensual touch.

Slowly he began to open the cleft of her womanhood with his fingers, revealing to him her glistening pearl and the entrance to her inner sex. The scent of her desire was strong and sweet and he could feel his own erection throb hard beneath him, wanting so to delve deep into her again. Glancing up to watch her expression he lowered himself to her, brushing his tongue up along the inside of her fleshy cleft. Her eyes shot open, startled at what he was now doing to her yet unable to resist this intense new sensation. She moaned and arched her back slightly when his tongue teased at her entrance, lapping up her sweet nectar as he did. She could not help but grasp his long hair with one hand the furs beneath her with the other. This feeling of his tongue lavishly teasing her desires was so erotic to her that she burned with a feverish lust. Slowly, yet to enticingly he traced the tip of his tongue to her protruding pearl. He pursed his lips ever so slightly as he took it gently into his mouth, her body giving a sudden jolt as the electrifying pleasure shot up through her body. She had not imagined such pleasure to be possible as he sucked and licked her pearl, the pleasure surpassing that of mere touching with one's fingers. She could not help but push her hips up to him as he cupped her buttocks to hold her steady due to her squirming in ecstasy. She grasped his hair and the furs even tighter, crying out as she could feel herself edging closer to her limit for the second time. With his experience Thranduil could read her body language exceptionally well for as she was about to climax he pulled himself up to mount her again, sliding deep inside of her once more as he took up her legs to sit around his waist.  
"Ci sui 'lî erin lam nîn." He whispered into her ear as he leaned down to her. She took him into an impassioned kiss, tasting her sweetness in his mouth as their tongues danced and swept over each other.  
The friction of his grinding hips against her now considerably sensitive sex sent waves of thrilling pleasure through her. Tears of intense ecstasy began to well in her eyes as she grasped his strong body, pulling him harder down into her whilst she pushed up her hips to meet his every strong thrust. Their moans became synced in unison as they rode each other feverishly, the bed frame creaking from their wild exertion.  
Thranduil arched his body back slightly as he felt himself quickly edging towards his limit, the euphoric burning in his loins becoming near overwhelming. She watched intently through her gasps of pleasure as his eyes glazed over, knowing that he would soon be spent. This carnal knowledge made her pearl become increasingly sensitive and she knew that she too could not endure this sensual euphoria for much longer. His body stiffened as he felt his liquid begin to release, and he cried out in ecstasy when she thrust herself hard against him, grasping his buttocks to push him even harder and more savagely into her as he came. His liquid burned into her like dragon's fire and the intensity of it's heat set off her own intense orgasm. She cried out with him as they both spent each other, falling onto the soft furs beneath them in a temporarily exhausted heap. 

They lay in each others arms for a long while, holding each other tenderly, not exchanging words, only contemplating what had happened that night. They had both just delved into the forbidden, and yet their lust for each other had not in the slightest abated. Their need and wanting for each other lingered and burned with a greater fury. Where would this passionate affair lead them for neither believed it would simply end after just one night.  
Nay, there would be many, many nights more to come.

 

Elvish - English translations  
A, i theilin in edhil teiliar… - Oh the games we Elves play...  
Caro - Yes  
Brono i vellas hen trî i dhû! - May this energy last the night!  
I dhû hen and... - Well, your're in for a long night then...  
Ritho! Hortho! - Harder! Faster!  
Ci sui 'lî erin lam nîn - You were like honey to my tongue.


	22. Chapter 22

The Woodland Halls: The Elvenking's private quarters.

The shafts of soft morning sunlight bathed her skin as they shone in through the chiffon curtains. The curtains fluttered gently from the cold breeze which came in through the doors of the king's private balcony, they being opened slightly ajar. It felt like as if she were in but a dream as her mind drifted within the clouds.  
Soft fingers tenderly traced their way through her long, ebony waves and along the smooth bumps of her spine to finally rest upon the small of her back. Her fingertips too felt the smoothness of skin beneath them as she traced them along the contours of bone and muscle beneath her. As her eyes slowly flickered open, she realized that she had been sleeping upon the strong body of the Elvenking. She felt a warmth fill her then, engulfing her in contentment and peace; two things that she had struggled to feel in the few days that had passed.  
She began to twirl her fingers through Thranduil's soft, flaxen hair as she sighed against his skin in thought; her mind drifting back into the dream of what had occurred the previous eve.  
Yet, it had not been a dream for there they were, lying in the king's bed, naked in each other's arms.  
She could not help but crave for more as her womanhood began tingling with the memory, a strong burning sensation forming from between her thighs. She wanted him to take over her again, to dominate her every desire, to enslave her with all of his carnal hungers.  
"You burn for more do you, my little vixen?" His voice came down to her like liquid silk. His fingers began to play with the supple skin of her buttocks as he pushed his hips up against her, allowing his now erect member to rub against her cleft. She let out a soft moan of wanting as she felt him probe against her entrance. He smiled seductively then as he pulled her up to him to take her mouth once more with his, gently rolling her onto her back so that he now lay between her luscious thighs on top of her.

She felt a slight pain in her inner thighs as she lifted her legs to rest upon his waist. He had most definitely pushed her past her norm during the previous eve, having put her into positions she would never have thought possible, thrilling her with his domination over her; his being rough with her at certain times throughout the night. Yet now he was gentle to her as he planted soft kisses upon her cheeks and neck, slowly moving to enter her once more. She let out a loud gasp as he did, feeling his full length slowly push into her, her inner sex still stinging from his liquid fire that had flowed into her numerous times like a volcano. She wrapped her arms around his strong torso, tracing her fingers tracing softly along the contours of his muscular back as he rocked against her, his gentle thrusting causing her body to shiver in pleasure.  
She let out a gasp of excitement when he lifted himself up so that she could gaze upon the length of his body right down to where their loins joined together, watching intently as she could see his cock slide in and out of her. She slid her fingers along the length of his taught chest and abdomen, causing his marblesque skin to develop goose bumps at the sensations of her feathery touch. She continued to gaze down in awe as she lifted her own hips to meet his, watching as their skin grinded together in unison. He shivered and let out a soft moan as she traced her fingers then around one of his taught nipples, believing that he too was sensitive there for his son most definitely was.  
Letting a mischievous grin cross her face she lunged up to his breast then, taking his nipple full into her mouth, giving it a long, hard suck which took the Elvenking off guard.  
"Adlanniel..." He gasped as she grasped at his body like a wild creature, sucking feverishly upon his chest like he had done to her the previous eve. The sensations of her lavish sucking, her tongue sliding around his areola, tracing its way up along the tip if his nipple, sent electrifying shivers down into his loins which urged him to thrust harder. 

She gave his sensitive nipple a slight nip then, hard enough to make him yelp.  
Pausing, he stared down at her as she continued to grin back up to him, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.  
"You little minx..." He grinned as he pushed her down, taking her by the arms to pin them up above her head, holding her by her wrists with one of his strong hands.  
Her voice quivered in moaning as he lay back down upon her, thrusting his hips hard against her so that his throbbing member pushed hard against her inner limitations. He too moaned with her as she squeezed herself as tightly as she could manage around his erection, eliciting more of his lust and desires as she too pushed hard up against him.  
The creaking of the bed as his thrusts became rougher and more feverish increased her euphoria tenfold, and she could not help but dig her fingers into his flesh at the intense heat he was making her feel, it engulfing not only her loins but her entire being. The pain he felt at her digging nails only served to increase his arousal further, knowing that he had her for his every whim.  
His body shuddered as he spent into her, and she pulled back on his silven hair as he moaned in orgasm, feeling a deep warmth of satisfaction envelope her like a woollen blanket.  
Hey lay his head on her soft bosom as he moved his body to lay down upon her. She wrapped her arms around him tenderly, feeling utmost content. 

"How many times would that have made it now?" Adlanniel asked, a grin still upon her radiant face.  
"I lost count..." Thranduil replied innocently as he looked up to her, kissing her between her breasts.  
"You have definitely enchanted me, my dear Adlanniel. You are a seductress like no other..."  
"Oh, you tease!" The young elleth chuckled as she blushed crimson.  
"But you are!" He purred as he leant up to softly kiss her on the lips. "You draw me in like the moon to the stars, your radiance engulfs me."  
"Did my mother have the same effect?" Adlanniel questioned casually then, curious to know if he was only attracted to her because of her likeness to her mother and the fact of his past relationship with her.  
"Somewhat..." He replied honestly as he moved to lay beside her. "And I cannot help but crave what I once had with her...and what I had had with the late queen...but there is something about you Adlanniel. You encompass the qualities of both of them, both who were rare diamonds amongst rough jewels; qualities that I have truly missed and wanted to feel again. Yet..."  
His voice lowered suddenly as conflicting thoughts began to flood into mind. He sighed then, a sense of guilt overcoming him as he continued.  
"You can not be mine. You belong to my son. I have already had my chances at love...and it would be selfish of me if I were to want to take his chance away from him..." He sat up on the edge of the bed then, and looked down to the floor.  
Adlanniel felt her heart suddenly ache.  
"Yet I do not wish to take you from him. Nay, if I wanted you for myself I would never have allowed him to have become so besotted with you in the first place. Yet what I feel is a burning lust and wanting for the things I had once had, as I just told you. And now I have taken advantage of you in my own loneliness, to slake my own desires, uncaring of what consequences may befall us both..."  
"But I was willing..." Adlanniel tried to reassure as she crawled to kneel behind him, placing her hand gently upon his bare shoulder.  
"You know how much I love and adore Legolas.....I would whither and die if I were to lose him, you know that. You know I would never want to hurt him. But..." She too let out a soft sigh. "As I too have said before, there is something that draws me to you as you are drawn to me. I am yet to understand what it is....but you make me feel something so powerful...I feel engulfed by it when I am in your presence. I do not know why...but I have not yet felt it, not at this intensity, whilst I have been with Legolas. Perhaps it is still hidden within him, waiting to be unleashed. I do not know....Yet I know that you are the master of it aran vuin, and I can not help but be drawn into its gravity. I too, especially now in my own loneliness, crave for what I should not. But I feel that I would be deprived of life if I can not have it....like all the breath within me would evaporate into nothing."  
"I could not allow that to happen..." Thranduil turned to face her then and gazed into her sullen eyes. Gently and ever so softly he stroked her cheek, his heart aching when her eyes became glazed over with tears. Pulling her forward he kissed the salty droplets from her eyes, embracing her then as he did, planting feathery kisses on her skin in reassurance.  
"Do you want this to stop?" He asked her gently.  
She turned to him and gazed intently into his eyes. For a long moment her mind fought with the thought, the conflicting emotions, the forbidden.  
"I do not. I want this with my whole being. I want you to be the master over me whilst we both suffer in our loneliness."  
He smiled at her then as he took her into his arms and lay back down onto the bed with her.  
"No one is ever innocent..." He said as he nuzzled her ear. She wondered what he had meant by that for she sensed a deeper and hidden meaning to it. However, his sensual kisses upon her naked skin made her drift into another euphoric dream.

"Oh how I wish to have you now again...and again..." He purred seductively into her ear as he enveloped her body with his. "But alas it is morning and I must rise to do my duties as king of this realm."  
Adlanniel let out a soft, childish whine as she pouted playfully. "Oh must you go, my lordly majesty? Is it not your duty now to keep me, your little vixen, satisfied?"  
"And I would if the rising of the sun took but more time..." He purred as he again pinned her down by her arms. "But I am expecting word from the East. You will just have to satisfy yourself till I can return to finish you." His tone was teasing then, as he reached down to let his fingertips gently flick across her sensitive pearl. She groaned and squirmed then in restlessness as he arose from her once more. He grinned down to her as he stood, his long flaxen hair flowing like a stream of silver down his strong back.  
"I must go bathe..."  
"What about our clothing that we left under the tree by the brook?"  
"They are there." He replied casually as he wrapped a linen cloth around his slender waist, cocking his head slightly to the side to motion to where their clothing was sitting neatly folded on a nearby chest. Adlanniel's eyes widened in shock, embarrassment and surprise. How were they suddenly there on that chest? Who had brought them in and when? Yet...she knew no one besides herself and the Elvenking had been within his chambers and he had not left her at all during the night. It made her gulp with worry.  
"Worry yourself not..." He began as he passed her a towel to wrap around herself. "Now come join me in the bath. We have a little time yet, perhaps enough to enjoy each other one last time for the morning?"  
Adlanniel, blushing coyly at first, rose quickly. Thranduil gave her a playful slap on her backside as she trotted past him, making her jump with excitement and renewed arousal.  
"And you call me the seductress..." She crooned as he slid into the warm water after her, the warmth of the water of his private hot spring rather welcoming against the chill that hung in the morning air.  
"You, my dear king, are quite the melethron."  
"Oh, am I now?" He wooed softly as he slid to be behind her, gently brushing her raven hair aside to plant seductive kisses along the nape of her neck.  
"Thand.." She moaned softly at his touch. "Gin iallon...Nestago den..."  
"Cerithon i iest gîn." He replied as he bent her slightly forward so that her arms would rest upon the edge of the pool. Pulling her hips towards him he entered her once more from behind.  
They both groaned with the pleasure as his thrusting grew more intense by the moment, the warmth and minerals of the water enhancing all sensations and enticing more from them.  
He took a fistful of her silken obsidian hair and pulled her back to sit upon him, reaching round to fondle her breasts with one hand and her pearl with the other. She cried out in ecstasy as her over-sensitive sex threatened to make her spent. Yet the king would not waver for her and continued to tease her every desire. As she often had done to him the previous night, he now began to bite down upon her flesh, starting at her shoulder where he sucked savagely upon her skin, making her wince slightly from the bitter-sweet pain. Even when she began to whimper softly he did not abate; it was his turn to punish her now.  
Pushing her forward once more, almost forcibly, so that she was bent before him again, he took her by the tender flesh of her hips to ram harder into her. She was taken a little aback by the sudden intensity of his force, but it sent all of her senses aflame and made her nearly scream. Oh how she was glad that no one from the outside could hear her there....

Just as he was about to be spent he brought her gently back to him, wrapping his arms in a tender embrace around her, sighing into her ear as he released into her.  
They continued to bathe each other, kissing each other with every free moment until all evidence of their love making was washed away.  
"You should return to your own chambers, my lady." Thranduil whispered gently into her ear. "For I believe that your hand maidens may start to search for you if they find you not present there."  
"You are quite right, my lord." She replied as she leant her head back against his shoulder for one last embrace.  
"But I will sorely miss your touch..."  
"As I will miss yours." He maintained. "Though I would rather rather keep you in my bed all day, I am afraid I cannot. Alas, I have work that must be done."  
"And so I will hold back my desires until we can be joined again in flesh." She said adoringly as she turned to face him.  
"And I will wait eagerly for that time." Thranduil smiled. 

 

Elvish - English  
elleth - Elven maiden (female)  
aran vuin - beloved king  
melethron - seducer/lover  
Thand - It is the truth  
Gin iallon - I beg of you  
Nestago den - insert it  
Cerithon i iest gîn - As you wish


	23. Chapter 23

The Woodland Halls: Adlanniel's chambers.

There was a light rapping at the door. Adlanniel had only just slipped into a new dress and was hastily trying to tie up the bodice.  
"Just a moment!" She called.  
"My lady, it is I your hand maiden Gwendalyn." The sweet young voice called in return.  
"Oh, then please by all means, enter." Adlanniel replied.  
The young elleth opened the door slightly ajar and slid in, closing it quietly after her, before giving a curtsy to her lady.  
"Díheno nin." The young maid, a mere century old, apologised regretfully as she rushed to her lady's side, seeing that Adlanniel was already dressing herself.  
"Do not worry yourself Gwendalyn." Adlanniel smiled kindly. "You may be my hand maiden but you do not need to wait on me hand and foot. I can take care of myself."  
With this the young elleth blushed, slightly embarrassed. It was her duty however to wait on her lady, having been strictly ordered by the king to take utmost care of the Lady of Imladris.  
"I woke up earlier than usual and thus took the liberty to prepare myself for the day, so please do not worry about me."  
The young maid nodded and blushed, thankful that she would not get into trouble.  
"May I comb through your hair then hiril vuin? It is still a little damp from your bath..." The young maid held up a soft brush.  
"If you would like." Adlanniel smiled as she turned and took a seat by her dresser.  
Adlanniel felt like she would drift off into another dream-world as the maid combed through her long hair, so gentle was she that it made Adlanniel feel a little too relaxed.  
Her thoughts drifted to the night before....how Thranduil had completely taken over her. The mere thought of his hard erection inside of her made her shiver.  
"Are you cold, my lady?" The young maid asked innocently, obviously naive of what her mistress was truly thinking.  
"Oh, no..." Adlanniel replied. "I was...just thinking of Legolas, and how he must be for I have not received any word of him as of yet." She told a white lie. Yet, her thoughts did drift to him then and that sudden pang of guilt and worry filled her again. She did sorely miss him; his sweet words that he would always speak to her, his gentle embraces and his kisses full of passion and intent. She did truly love him deeply, yet she still wanted his father...she wanted him too...she wanted them both. The thought of having them at the same time even crossed her mind. "Oh how can I be so terrible? I am no better than a harlot!" She thought to herself in exasperation as a frown of frustration crossed her face.  
It made her feel depressed then, for all she wanted to do then was be in the king's bed making savage love to him all day. Yet, she also wanted to be with her prince, her beloved and sweet Greenleaf who was now fighting for a gallant cause whilst she was philandering about with his father. Oh how horrible a guilt she felt then, strong enough it was for her to stay her maid's hand.  
"Thank you Gwendalyn, but I do not feel so well and wish to lay down a while. You may be dismissed."  
The young elleth maid looked to her concerned. "Shall I fetch a healer, hiril vuin? Would you like me to bring you some more water to drink?"  
Adlanniel gave her a tired smile of reassurance and shook her head. "I will be fine, I just need to rest. Do not worry about me."  
"Ben iest gîn, hiril vuin." The maid replied. "If you need anything at all, please call for me."  
"I will." Adlanniel reassured again as she smiled. With that the young elleth made her leave. Just as she opened the door, she was met by a messenger whose fist was readied to knock. Bowing his head he handed the maid a parchment before leaving just as quickly as he had arrived. Looking down to the green wax seal, the maid easily distinguished whose insignia was stamped upon it.  
"It is from the Prince, my lady!" The maid quipped excitedly as she ran back over to Adlanniel to pass her the letter.  
"Anyway, I will make my leave. Please tell me later if there is good news."  
"Of course Gwendalyn, I will."  
And with that the young maiden made her leave once more.

Time seemed to stand still as she stared down to the tan parchment, tracing her fingers along the neat folds and almost perfect circle of green wax which sealed it.  
Lifting it up to her delicate nose she took in its smell, hoping that the scent of Legolas perhaps lingered upon it. She wanted dearly to be able to smell him, wanting to have some sort of feeling, even lingering, that he was there with her. Alas it did not for it smelt strongly of the leather of the saddle pouch it had travelled in to reach her. Sighing, she slumped down onto her bed, holding the parchment to her chest, feeling a great sense of guilt sway over her.  
Slowly she peeled open the wax and unfolded the letter carefully like as if the essence of the prince was held within it. It was obvious as her eyes drifted down to the inked writing, that he had taken great care in the letter's composure. His writing was written beautifully in their native tongue, cursive and flowing like river reeds that sway in the soft breezes of summer. His words were full of love and devotion, of longing and of passion...of wanting for her.  
She felt a knot form from within her stomach for the guilt she felt as she read how dearly he missed and needed her, whilst she was there lusting over his dear father. She felt so horrible, so terrible, that hot tears of confliction burned at her eyes. She wanted Legolas so dearly, but she wanted Thranduil just as much. How could she, she thought, an Eldar of high birth, hold such wicked feelings? What brought them upon her? The king at least had a reason, but she really did not. Regardless, they were both debauchers. The shame tore her so much she burst out crying, clutching the letter to her chest as she did.  
"Goheno nin, Legolas. Goheno nin!" She repeated over and over, her hands shaking. She wanted the prince to come running into the room to embrace her and tell her that all was well in the world, yet, he was so far away from her.  
"Why does he have to be so far away!?" She cried out in her mind. His letter had also detailed that they were in the Wilderland, far south east of the Great Forest, close to Emyn Muil and Dagorland where the great battle of The Last Alliance had been fought - the place where Thranduil had lost his father and a great majority of his kin. They were merely a days ride from the borders of Mordor; a desolate wasteland now with the absence of the dark lord, only inhabited by the few foul creatures that still clung to the hope that he would return. Yet, the two armies of Elves and Men were besieged almost daily by orcs, trolls and goblins from Mordor, and though they had not yet suffered great losses, the tables could easily be turned if the Easterlings were to join the fray - something that Legolas feared yet knew would be inevitable eventually for the Easterlings never turned down an offer of war against the free-peoples of Middle Earth.  
They also debated going into Mordor itself to stem the source of the orcs and beasts there, yet if the Easterlings were to come upon them they could possibly become trapped within the wastelands unless they could find a way to escape through the valley of Imlad Morgul to the south, close to the Gondorian capital Osgiliath. However Imlad Morgul was treacherous and the odds of escaping were few.  
Adlanniel prayed to the Valar to keep Legolas and his soldiers safe, and for Haldir and Glorfindel to protect him.  
The heartache became too much for her to bear as she lay upon her bed, her tears soaking the hair that fell upon her porcelain face. She wanted someone to be there to comfort her in her anguish. She could have called for her maid servant Gwendalyn but the young elleth would not have been able to give her the comfort she wanted. She wanted strong arms to hold her, soft lips to kiss her, and a warm body to envelope her to make her feel safe. There was only one there that could give her what she wanted and though she felt terribly guilty, she needed it all the same for it would not abate and it choked at her like a dying wind.

 

The Woodland Halls: The Grand Library.

"Adlanniel?" Thranduil, having been in the library for some time, looked up from the large, ancient book he had been reading. It was bound in dark mahogany leather and red velvet, etched with many patterns from all cultures of Arda.  
Slowly she crept out from behind the isles of books she had been standing behind whilst she had observed him, allowing the waves of her midnight hair to flow over her still reddened eyes.  
"My dear, have you been weeping?" A great concern filled his voice as he immediately closed the old book and placed it onto the small table beside him, moving quickly, yet so elegantly towards her his feet appeared not to touch the ground.  
She downcast her eyes shamefully as he gently pushed the damp strands of hair from her eyes. He sighed then as he sensed what she felt, for he had at times felt it too. It saddened him that they both had to be caught into its web.  
"You received a letter from Legolas?" He asked her, she giving a sad nod in confirmation. "It was full of love and passion for me, my lord. And full of his worries and struggles on the battle field. I wish that I could be there, by his side to comfort him, to hold him and protect him and tell him that all is right in the world...yet..." He voice strained as she tried to fight the tears that again began to swell in her eyes. "I want to be here with you also, to feel you envelope me with your powerful aura and to have you make me forget everything..." She wept.  
"I am afraid that anything I can do to comfort you would only sought to make the matter far worse..." He began as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"I am well aware of that..." She sobbed as she looked up to his cerulean eyes then, they being full of empathy for her.  
"But I fear the matter would worsen regardless, for the reasons that we spoke of this very morning; that all the air within my lungs would evaporate into nothing unless fulfilled."  
"A reason I too concur with..." He sighed as he looked down to the floor. "What would you have me do, Adlanniel?" His eyes became pleading as he looked back up to her. "For the right thing to do would be for us to both walk away from these feelings, but if we do our hearts we will be torn asunder."  
Adlanniel swallowed hard as the knot began to form in her stomach again, her body beginning to shiver at the truth of what he was saying. What were they to do?  
She thought for a long moment as they stood there in an almost deafening silence, trying to capture something from within her mind to say to him. But only one thing came to mind. "'No one is ever innocent.' That is what you had said to me in the early hours of this day did you not."  
"Indeed, I had..." Thranduil replied, wondering if she had an inkling of what he had meant.  
"'No one..'" She began. "Meaning that Legolas too is not innocent. Of course, that is true if one thinks on his relationship with me...that it is consummated without proper ceremony..." She blushed then. "But I can not help but feel that you had been referring to something else. Has he too, bedded others?" Her expression became serious as she stared into the king's eyes, trying to draw the answer from him. He looked away from her again, having put this upon himself though unwillingly. "I will not put my son through scrutiny." He replied simply, his voice having a slight cold edge to it. It would be cruel to suddenly judge the young price in light of what they had already done. Yet she could tell that her haunch was true by the king's unwillingness to answer her. "He has, hasn't he?" She questioned more forcefully, and she could not help but feel pained at the prospect of the truth.  
"Why does it matter?" Thranduil asked as he turned back to face her, his face now serious and stern. "Have we not just done the same thing to him?"  
"So it is true?" Her voice, though shallow, was shocked and hurt. Though why she felt so hurt, she could not understand for what the king had said was true; they had just done the same thing to Legolas.  
Composing herself, she nodded. "Indeed, I have done to him what he has apparently done to me....but please tell me, my beloved king, why did he...?"  
"He is like any other male of any other sentient culture on this Earth Adlanniel. He feels lonely, deprived and wanting when his mate can not be by his side. I can at least assure you that he has never bedded anyone important to him, and has never felt fulfilment from any of them. That, he can only get from you."  
"How do you know all this?" She asked him suspiciously.  
"I know a great many things." He again replied easily. She frowned at the king then, and sighed, exasperated.  
"If I indulge unto you what I know, then we may as well tell Legolas outright of our own affair." He said rather soberly.  
"I think though that our liaison is a little more complex and complicated. Whereas he has probably bedded mere servants.....you and I...you being his father...."  
"Exactly."  
Adlanniel groaned in frustration. "Oh why will you not tell me?" Her voice was raised in irritation, to which he harshly hushed her.  
"Quieten yourself Adlanniel, we are in a library!" He chastised her, she shrinking back from the sudden coldness in his eyes and sternness in his voice. With that he turned and walked away from her, heading deeper into the vast depths of this place of knowledge, and after a moment of staring on after him she followed quietly, knowing that he had intended on her following him.

His pace seemed to quicken as he took her further and further in, the great aisles seeming to get darker, and the musky scent of the ancient parchments and books getting more pungent. Taking a lamp from the back wall, the king turned down the right side of the last aisle, his figure encased in the auburn light of the lamp as he continued to walk towards the farthest corner. There against the wall of the corner sat a lonely desk, a thin film of silver dust blanketing it, a sign that it had been unused for quite some time. There were books stacked against the wall beside it and leaning against the aisle itself was a ladder that reached up to the highest rung, it too covered in dust and old webs. That corner of the library where they now stood felt as ancient as the forest that surrounded them on the outside; containing so much memory and knowledge it was enchanting.  
Using his lamp, Thranduil lit another two that hung upon the back-most wall, their light together illuminating their secret little corner in a magical orange glow. Then, taking his lamp once more he walked over to the rows and rows of books before them, shining the lamp towards them, but not too closely as not to damage them, so that he could read the titles written on their spines.  
"What are you looking for, heruamin?" Adlanniel asked, her voice quiet. "These books are so ancient..."  
"Indeed they are, my dear." He replied. "Some date back to the first age, as early as the time when Gondolin's construction was begun by Turgon. I am sure that your father's own libraries have books that are just as old."  
"I believe so..." She confirmed as she looked up along the mighty length of the aisle of books before her.

"Ah, here it is..." Thranduil began as he pulled a large, leather bound book from a shelf above his head. Adlanniel quickly took the lamp from his hand so that he could more easily take hold of the large, heavy-set book. It was of a rather imposing size, and Adlanniel immediately thought that it must have been some type of book of histories or an encyclopaedia or something of that ilk. But the leather cover of it was rather plain, with no title embossed upon its front or spine.  
Thranduil had had a slightly cheeky grin when she looked up to him, curious to know about this massive book's contents.  
"Open it." He motioned for her, the grin still upon his face. She could not help but look to him suspiciously, what was he up to? She merely opened the cover to reveal the first cover page, it having become discoloured in its old age. Upon the smooth paper was written a single word in Quenya - though the Quenya of the Noldor for which she could not read.  
Thranduil set the lamp he had been holding carefully upon another hook on the wall before coming to stand so enticingly close behind Adlanniel that she could catch his seductive scent. "It says, 'Alasëa puhtalë'...." Again, his voice was as smooth as liquid silk as he had read out the title, and Adlanniel could not help but think that it meant something rather alluring, for the king had leaned in to her and had taken her long, slender arms into his hands, brushing his lips sensually across the back of her ear as he did.  
"Go to the middle of the book..." He purred into her ear as he then wrapped his arms around her, ever so sensually sucking on the pointy tip of her ear which made her melt into his embrace.  
"What is it my lord?" She breathed, her heart beginning to pound with a new found lust within her chest.  
"You will see..." He wooed. He helped her to gently move the heavy-set pages to where he had been referring to and felt inwardly amused when she gasped at what was painted upon the ancient parchment.  
"W..what did the title read, m..my lord?" She stammered, her face blushing coyly at the pictures, yet her eyes still fixated upon them in curiosity and awe.  
"Joyous sex...." He purred once more, making her groan with arousal as he swept his free hand across her breasts, her nipples now standing taught with wanting through the silk and velvet brocades of her dress.  
Scrawled across the pages that were now open were pictures, rather detailed, of various positions one might enjoy whilst having private time with their partner. It sent chills of lust down her spine as she looked down upon them, the king still teasing her with his hands and lips upon her flesh. Some of the positions appeared quite adventurous in her own opinion, and so provocative that it excited her immensely.  
"This one here..." Thranduil pointed to one of the ink drawings, where the man was straddling the woman's thigh, her other leg lifted high upon his shoulder, which would obviously allow them both a grand view of their connection as he would slide in and out of her. "Is known as 'Splitting the tree.'"  
"I can see how it got that name..." Adlanniel blushed, Thranduil chuckling softly at her bashfulness. "And this one here..." He pointed to another where the woman was lain upon a table, her buttocks being held up by the man as he stood before her, her legs slipped over his shoulders as he plunged into her. "Is known as 'The butterfly.'" She was so entranced by the sound of his seductive voice, she barely noticed that he had untied the ribbons of her bodice and was sliding his hand down, groping her gently once he had reached his mark.  
"Heruamin..." She breathed heavily, his other hand drifting slowly up her thighs as he pulled up the folds of her long, heavy skirts. "Is here really an appropriate place?"  
"It is as appropriate as any; away from prying eyes and ears." He whispered to her as he began to tease the cleft of her womanhood with his lithe fingers. She could not help but to squirm as he pleasured her. All of her guilt, anguish and worries seemed to simply fade away with his seductive touch.  
"Gellon n'i iuithog i lebir gîn." She moaned as he curved his fingers up inside of her, feeling her juices beginning to flow from within.  
"And how about when I used my tongue?" He asked her smoothly.  
"Oh yes!" She breathed. "I have never felt that before."  
"Something you will have to teach Legolas."  
"Indeed..." She breathed.

Thranduil pulled her away from the book then and picked her up to lay her upon the dusty table, pulling her hips forward so that her backside sat at the very edge of the wood. He pulled her skirts up high around her waist as he knelt between her luscious legs, running his tongue lavishly along the inside if her thigh, carefully watching her for a reaction. But she was leaning back on her elbows, he head bent far back as she breathed in arousal, wanting more. Placing her legs over his shoulders he took her hot sex into his mouth and ran his tongue slowly along the inside of her flesh, lapping up her sweet nectar as he did. Her body became loose and she slid down to the table as he pushed his tongue into her entrance, tasting the pull potency of her sweet liquid as it flowed freely into his mouth. He took her slick pearl in between his lips and began to suck upon it gently, his teasing upon it making her groan and shiver in pleasure. "You are the master of desire." She breathed heavily through her moans, trying not to be too load out of fear of their noises travelling down the aisles of books to unsuspecting ears.  
"Please show me more of your ancient wisdom in this art."  
Moving his face away from her sex he grinned up to her seductively, having already thought of the perfect position to start her off easily. He stood then and untied the ties of his leggings, pulling them down just enough to allow his now swollen erection to hang comfortably out. As he stood he held her legs up high in front of him, crossing them over each other so that each foot rested upon his opposite shoulder. Positioning himself to enter her, he slowly pushed in, holding her by the calves of her legs to support his thrusts. The position allowed her womb to squeeze tightly around his throbbing member, sending electrifying pleasure throughout them both. Her soft moans of ecstasy were like music to his Elven ears, enticing him to ram her even harder.

Pushing her legs open as wide as she could allow, he leant down to her, taking her mouth into a deep, sultry kiss of impassioned lust. As he trailed his feathery lips down along her throat, he lifted her buttocks higher upon his member, straightening himself once more to place her legs on both of his shoulders so that he could be at the perfect angle inside of her. Covering her mouth with her arm to muffle the sound, Adlanniel let out an impassioned moan as his erection rubbed hard against her inner sweet spot which threatened to make her spent.  
"Oh...Thranduil!" She gasped as he leaned in to pry against her innermost limits.  
"Does this entice you?" He purred as he leaned closer to her face, allowing the tip of his tongue to run along her jaw line, making her shiver in passion.  
"Painfully so!" She breathed as she grasped his flaxen hair with one hand, pulling him to her once more to take him into another kiss. She then looked into his eyes feverishly, wanting him to take her even further.  
Looking over his shoulder she saw the towering ladder, reaching up to the topmost shelf of the aisle. "Let us be a little adventurous..." She insisted as she motioned towards where the ladder stood. Looking over his own shoulder he saw what she was referring to and grinned. Indeed, she was a little vixen and he knew that he could take her in any way he chose. So he backed from her, and with a long grin across her pretty face she trotted towards the ladder, swinging her hips seductively as she did so. Pulling back the lengths of her skirts she revealed a long, delicious leg to him as she placed her foot upon the fifth rung of the ladder. Playfully, yet ever so sexily she swayed her taut rump at him, enticing him to come at her. With her one foot on the fifth rung, she wrapped her other around the ladder for her foot to take hold on the back of the second rung. Thus giving her enough stability and just enough height for her to push out her rump for her lover to take her from behind easily. Oh and how he did! She was taken aback yet again at the forcefulness of his thrust into her and she could not help but cry out, biting her lip quickly in the hope that no one else who may have been within the library had heard her. Thranduil chuckled almost evilly at her as he pushed her harder against the ladder, taking her tightly by her hips to pull her hard against his shaft. He bent his knees ever so slightly to get a higher angle into her and the sensation of his throbbing and thick erection pushing hard against her sweet spot made her almost slip and cry out again. But he held her fast and took hold of a higher rung to give him even more leverage to thrust harder into her. She kept her mouth covered with the folds of her sleeves to muffle the noises of passion which escaped from her lips. Leaning closer to her, enveloping her body with his, he reached around to caress her delicate and sensitive pearl. His touch made her go limp against him and she felt as if her legs had turned to water. Yet he held her fast there, teasing her every hunger, edging her closer and closer to orgasm.  
"I'm going to finish....Thranduil....I cannot hold..." She groaned as the electrifying sensations grew too intense for her to bear.  
"Then come." He purred into her hear, pressing harder on her pearl and pushing deeper into her.

The shivering of her body, and the muffled cries of her orgasm set off his own and he bit down on his lower lip to prevent impassioned gasps from escaping him as he filled her deeply with his burning liquid. As she went limp against his body, he gently pulled her down from the ladder, and allowed them both to slump down together onto the smooth maroon coloured stone floor beneath them. He held her gently as they breathed heavily against each other, and wrapped his long velvet cloak around them both for warmth. It was indeed cold at the furthest end of the grand library. She relaxed her head against his shoulder and pulling her head back slightly further Thranduil kissed her on the forehead. They both sat there for a long while in each other's embrace; all thoughts of guilt, worry and anguish had been completely washed away from their minds for that time. All they could think of was each other, their wanting of each other, and the immense pleasure and ecstasy both brought upon the other.  
Looking up to her regal lover, her youthful energy already anew, she asked him sweetly, 'A-charo?'  
With this Thranduil looked down to her, but was not surprised that she would desire him again so soon. For she held within her more sexual energy than any other, even more than her mother and his own wife - elves that were more than willing for night long love making sessions. He knew that Adlanniel could, and would if given the opportunity, continue until the wee hours of the next day and perhaps even longer. He would have happily obliged her given different circumstances, yet alas he still had duties he had to attend to and so sighing regretfully he replied, "I would take you again right now Adlanniel...I would have you for the rest of the day and into the night if I could. Alas though my dear, I still have many things I must attend to."  
"Like what?" She pouted. He chuckled at her as he stroked her sweetly under her chin.  
"Kingly business, you understand...overseeing tasks, signing important contracts and all the other boring things that I must do."  
Adlanniel could not help but chuckle herself at his lack of enthusiasm; This lack of enthusiasm for his work perhaps due to his wanting of her.  
He leaned in to her ear and then whispered reassuringly yet so seductively it sent shivers down her spine. "But tonight after we dine together, I shall have you again...and I shall fuck you until you can last no longer."  
Adlanniel moaned in anticipation, his use of words arousing her to the point that she did not think she could wait another moment for him to do as he promised.  
"Do not underestimate me." She teased playfully.  
"My lady, I do not." Thranduil replied innocently, but then his words became like liquid silk once more into her ears, "It is you who should not underestimate me..."

 

Elvish - English

elleth - Elven maiden (woman)  
hiril vuin - beloved lady  
Ben iest gîn - As you wish  
Goheno nin - Forgive me  
heruamin - my lord  
Gellon n'i iuithog i lebir gîn - I like it when you use your fingers.  
A-charo? - Again?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I have not been well....I promise the next one will be longer!

The Woodland Halls: Private Balcony  
It was a rather mild night, but the breeze was cool as it swept over their pale skin, the moonlight giving them an ethereal glow.  
Adlanniel's body tingled with an excited anticipation as she watched the Elvenking from her position at the small dining table, his eyes sparkled from the starlight as he glanced at her.  
They were sitting on a private balcony having a private dinner together away from servants and guards.  
"Are you not hungry?" Thranduil asked her casually, seeing that she was barely touching her food for her gaze was constantly fixed upon him.  
Wanting to tease her lust somewhat more his mouth twisted into a grin.  
"Or is it something else that you hunger for?"  
Her face flushed red with his words and he could not help but chuckle at her bashfulness; it was sweet, he thought.  
"My body starves for it...." She replied, her eyes again locking on to his. If it were not for her right mind she would have leapt over the table to have him.  
He smiled then as his own wanting burned within, yet he wanted to make her wait - wait to the point where she would beg him to have her.  
"Well you better not waste what we have to eat, you will need your energy for later." He took a draft of his wine as he watched her blush once more, turning to sit slightly sideways in his chair as he did.

She was indeed hungry, strangely so as she felt like she had not eaten in days even though that was not the case. And so, still glancing at her lover from time to time she continued eating. But her hunger for his affections drowned out all other feelings as she continued to nibble at her food. Thus she began to imagine ways to arouse his interest in their current situation. Near her sat a small bowl that had contained cherry tomatoes within; only a few remained. And so, a carnal thought came to mind. Adlanniel seductively leant forward toward the bowl in such a manner that revealed her cleavage as she did so. Though he was very good at pretending that it did not so, she knew that her cleavage had caught his attention. She could see his cheeks flush ever so briefly, having caught a glimpse of her fleshy breasts through the corner of his eye.  
Slowly, her gaze still directed towards him, she bit down on the tomato, allowing its juices to drip down her chin as she did. Taking another she did the same, yet the juice spurted across her plate. This indeed caught Thranduil's full attention, and his expression turned to one of an elf amused.  
Taking the clean napkin from beside his own plate he leaned forward across the table to wipe the juices tenderly from her face.  
"What are you trying to do, Adlanniel?" He asked her sweetly.  
"Eating, my lord." She replied rather innocently - enough to make Thranduil laugh at her once more.

With this she leant herself forward enough to take him by surprise with a deep kiss. Their lips fumbled together slightly as they tried to regain balance over the table from her sudden gesture. However, it was soon to become as impassioned as any other kiss they had made as they held each other up over the width of the table separating them.  
"How far are you willing to take this, dear Adlanniel?" Thranduil asked her suggestively through their kiss.  
"As far as you are willing, heruamin." She replied as she again caught his tongue lavishly with hers. After another moment of their continued feverish lip locking, he pulled away from her with the hope that she would do unto him something that he had already done for her.  
"Then...will you take me into your delicious mouth, dearest of ladies?"  
Adlanniel immediately understood the king's request. So, much to his surprise, she slid down beneath the table to crawl over to where he was standing, playfully grinning up at him as she poked her head out from beneath the table cloth.  
"You are a cheeky little vixen, aren't you?" He grinned as she continued to stare up at him with her gorgeous emerald eyes.  
"If you perceive me as that way." She grinned back at him as she began to untie the strings of his leggings.  
"You may want to lean back against the table, my lord." She suggested almost teasingly. "For what I will make you feel may be too much for even you, the greatest Elvenking to have lived, to withstand."  
Thranduil, rather amused at her use of pleasantries, snickered slightly at her. Yet, as she began to pull down his breeches, her eyes still locked upon his, he did as she had suggested.

His hardened shaft sprang out at her like a wild-flower that blooms in the Spring. It throbbed like a heartbeat as she stroked its shaft, and he sighed softly with her sensual touch.  
As she took him fully into her mouth he let out a soft gasp of passion, biting down on his bottom lip to prevent any louder moan from escaping him lest the noise travel through the air; There were no concealment spells there. She encircled his shaft with her thumb and forefinger, squeezing tightly around its base as she did, bringing her wet lips down to almost kiss her fingers. As she sucked him hard upwards she brought her grip upon him with her, using her grip to stroke him as she sucked upon his tip with immense fervour. He gripped the table hard as he felt his knees weaken at the intense sensations she was making him feel. Indeed, she had been right in her statement; she was well gifted in this art.  
He began to affectionately stroke her head as she continued to suck upon him, leaning his head back as he felt his entire being loosen to her will.  
She had to brace herself as she took his entire length once more into her mouth, for he was truly well endowed and reached as far as the back of her throat.  
"Adlanniel..." He breathed heavily as she again went down on him completely. "Do not strain yourself..."  
"Strained I am not." She replied with a smile, giving a little white lie which the king could easily tell was not true. He looked to her apologetically but she smiled once more in reassurance. "You have pleasured me in this fashion on more than one occasion, my lord." She said. "Allow me to return the favour."  
And thus she continued to suck on him lavishly, teasing all of the pleasures from within his mighty being. 

Eventually the pleasure did become too euphoric to bear, and thus fearing that he would not be able to contain himself for much longer he stopped her head firmly with his hand. She looked up to him bewildered, and was even more surprised when he took her up into his arms, and pushing away the empty plates and platters on the table, lay her down hastily upon it.  
He gave her no time to react for he was upon her like a storm; mighty and fierce. She bit down upon the folds of her sleeves to try to prevent her moans of pleasure from escaping her, yet they came out in muffled passion nonetheless. Lifting up her legs to allow them to rest upon his shoulders he continued to thrust deeply into her, pulling her in by her hips as he did so.  
They could both hear the bustling of life from within the palace and the notion of the possibility of being caught only sought to heighten their excitement and adrenalin more so. Were they being inconspicuous enough for those on the outside to not hear their rather conspicuous sex? It was thrilling to say the least to think on such thoughts. Despite hearing nothing on the outside that revealed that their act was discovered, they ceased themselves regardless for they knew that it would only be a matter of time before servants would come to clear the table. After hastily fixing their clothing they tidied the table once again, erasing all evidence of their passionate sex upon it.  
"I want more." Adlanniel pleaded to him, lust and passion laced in her voice.  
"And more I shall give you, my little vixen, more than you can handle." He replied, his voice so seductive it sent chills throughout her body. Taking her by the hand he pulled her towards a smaller door, concealed enough that she had not noticed it, hidden at the end of the balcony. It lead them along a more narrow corridor away from the main halls, giving them a more direct path to their destination. Yet, Adlanniel could not wait another moment to have her lover and so taking him by the arm she pulled him behind a giant column, pushing him into a small nook in the wall where they were afforded privacy somewhat. The corridor was seldom used except by the king himself and the guards that patrolled it from time to time. 

"I want you to fuck me." She demanded. "Right here, right now."  
Despite knowing that they could still be caught he did not hesitate in complying with her fiery desire. Hitching up her skirts he lifted her onto his member, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. Spinning her around he now forced her into the wide nook, pinning her to the rough stone of the wall as he thrusted hard into her, pinning one of her arms high above their heads with one hand as he held her upon him with the other.  
"Oh Adlanniel...." He moaned lustfully into her ear as she clenched her hot sex against his throbbing erection.  
"Say it again, my name...." She breathed, the tone of his voice having enticed a different form of pleasure throughout her entire being.  
Leaning closer to her ear and brushing his lips against her earlobe as he did so he breathed her name again. His silky voice was so erotic to her she felt that she would soon reach her zenith.  
"Again!" She begged, her orgasm edging closer and quicker than she had expected.  
"Adlanniel....My dear Adlanniel...my carnal slave Adlanniel..."  
With his last words she could hold out no longer. She bit down hard on her lip to prevent her urge to scream in ecstasy escape her. Thranduil locked his lips fiercely with hers and she moaned deeply into his mouth, her body shivering as she came. But in his thrusting he did not abate for her orgasm sparked the oncoming of his. The friction his thrusts brought upon her sensitive pearl edged her closer to yet another orgasm, and together once more they became spent together, he moaning softly into her luscious mop of hair as he filled her with his seed. She was rather surprised with herself that she had been able to reach her peak more than once in a space of just a few minutes.  
Thranduil smiled at her, rather satisfied with himself at having made her come twice in such a short time frame. She could not help but blush bashfully at the thought.  
"Now come, my dear vixen, you are wearing too much attire for my liking." He purred into her ear as he pulled out of her, feeling his liquid drip out of her as he did.  
"As are you, my lord." She giggled.  
"Then shall we...change....into something more comfortable?" He flirted with her.  
"Oh, we shall." She traced her finger along his sharp jawline.  
"We shall..."

 

Elvish - English  
Heruamin - Beloved lord.


	25. Chapter 25

The Woodland Halls: Garden of the Brook  
Again they found themselves standing within the great Garden of the Brook. Their lips were locked so tightly their jaws ached, their arms entwined around each other like a tangled web. Nothing in all of Arda could break them from their passion.  
Hastily they began to tear off each other's attire, throwing it to the grass underfoot without a care.  
"That is more like it." Thranduil purred into Adlanniel's ear as he nuzzled her cheek with his lips.  
"How would you like me to have you this time my little fox?"  
She felt her whole body heat and burn for her handsome lover, and her nether regions tingled with thoughts of how he could take her.  
"Take me like a stallion would a mare." She whispered as she traced her delicate fingers along the tip of his pointed ear.  
Quirking one of his dark eyebrows he grinned at her before gently bringing her down to the grass beneath them. He ran his hands along the softness of her supple buttocks as she got on her hands and knees before him. Stroking his stiff erection with one hand he leant forward to ply her with his fingers for a moment with the other. She let out a soft moan as his fingers entered her, she was still dripping for him. Wetting his cock with her juices he positioned himself behind her, pulling her back by her hips to allow him to slide deeply into her steaming sex. As he did he groaned from the tingling pleasure, she too gripping at the grass for her inner sanctum was still increasingly sensitive.  
He continued to thrust into her as he grasped her tightly by the hips, enticing her to moan deeply.  
She felt her arms quiver as the pleasure increased. Seeing this only enticed Thranduil further. Leaning into her he reached beneath her body to caress her slick pearl, making her body weaken under his touch. She could not help but slouch down onto her arms as he pressed her harder, her cries of pleasure resonating throughout the immense garden. Lucky for her that the garden had a concealment spell upon it for someone would surely have heard their sounds of passion if there had not been.  
"Oh Thranduil...why must you feel so good?" She breathed as her orgasm edged ever closer.  
"Why must you?" He replied, feeling her clench herself tightly around him.  
With that he began to thrust with even more intensity, making the young elleth almost scream.  
Taking her by her luscious hair he pulled her back to sit on his member, bouncing her upon his lap as he pulled her back harder against his body. Reaching back she took a fistful of his flaxen hair and held it tightly as their intensity increased, the sensation of his hair pulling heightening her excitement.

The strength of which he pulled himself deeper within her sex sent hot flushes of luscious pleasure throughout her entire being.  
"No...not yet..." She moaned as she edged closer and closer to her zenith.  
"Why not?" He purred into her ear, pulling her almost forcibly towards him as she struggled to break away.  
The pleasure was so great she contemplated simply allowing him to have his way with her. She was his slave and he was the king after all; She had to obey. Yet, this time obey she would not. She forced herself from his strong grasp and almost fell to the grass with the force she had pulled away with. He looked upon her rather perturbed. Smiling reassuringly, she crawled back to him and traced the tip of a slender finger across the tip of his still hardened member, it still slick with her juices.  
"There is something else I want to do presently." She said silkily.  
"Oh, is there now?" He questioned her. Though from the tone of her voice and her fingers playing with his organ he had an inkling of what she was thinking.  
Without replying she simply grinned and took the Elvenking by the hand before leading him to a nearby statue of an elleth playing the harp.  
Pushing him back down to sit at and lean against the base she widened his legs to crawl between them.  
"It is my desire to finish what I had started on the balcony, heruamin." She purred as she leaned up close to his beautiful face. "With the permission of my master I wish to be allowed to continue."  
"As you wish." He grinned at her as he took her by the jaw to stare deeply into her eyes.  
"Do as you desire." He pulled her in to give her one deep, sultry kiss.  
Slowly backing away, yet her eyes never wavering from his, she bent down to his throbbing erection.  
It lurched like a hungry serpent as she took its length into her mouth. Thranduil moaned deeply as she began to suck, and he fell back against the feet of the statue.  
Lavishly, yet almost as if to tease him she ran her tongue along his shaft. As she continued her fellatio Thranduil stroked the back of her head affectionately, gently pushing her down on him as she sucked ever more enthusiastically.  
"Hiril vuin...." He breathed as he felt his pleasure edge towards unbearable.  
"I will be spent if you continue on this path."  
Smiling, the young elleth pulled away and gazed up at the ellon before her.  
"That was what I was aiming to achieve." She replied, moving forward so that her plump bosom rubbed against his cock. He gasped at the sight of her breasts as she closed them around his member. Squeezing them tightly around him she began rubbing his shaft between them. He reached down to stroke her taught nipples, making her too let out moans of pleasure.

Not once in his long, ancient life had he ever had an elleth perform this act in the way Adlanniel was then. At least, he could not remember it being drawn into the book of pleasure he had showed to her in the library. It excited and heated him beyond measure. It did not take long for him to reach his zenith. Grasping the side of the statue's pedestal he groaned as his liquid spurted over Adlanniel's milky breasts, shimmering like a river of stars as it clung to her skin and glowed from the moonlight above them.  
Smiling satisfactorily she ran her finger through the sticky fluid and placed it into her mouth, savoring his taste.  
"You taste sweet, my king." She grinned up to him. She could not help but see through the moonlight his face blush a crimson red from her comment.  
"Not as sweet as you, my dear." He replied as he slowly began to stand.  
"Come, let us wash that from you." And with that he led her along the rows of willows that hung down to the brook beneath them until the reached what appeared to be the largest willow within the garden. Its hanging foliage stretched across the length of the brook that, at this part, was wider and deeper than any other part of the brook within the garden.  
Slowly he walked into the gently swirling pool until he stood in its center, the water reaching up to just above his slender waist. The water was rather cold, especially then as the night had become cooler than when they had been having dinner on the balcony, and his skin prickled slightly. He beckoned her to follow and she did, however she stopped when she felt the icy water against her toes.  
"It is freezing cold!" She exclaimed, almost jumping back from the shock.  
A devilish grin crossed Thranduil's face then and Adlanniel's eyes widened at the realization of what he was going to do.  
"Don't you dare...." But it was too late, no sooner had she said that he had splashed her with a wide wave of crystalline water, making her almost shriek in shock.  
"Come in little vixen, it is not that bad once you are beneath the water." He chuckled at her as she grimaced at him.  
Again, she hesitantly began to tip-toe into the water, it sending chills up her legs. Lunging forward, Thranduil took hold of her arms and dragged her in under the water, taking her by such a surprise she let out a shrill scream.  
As they resurfaced she aimed an annoyed slap towards him, yet he caught her wrists with his strong hands and wrestled with her as she tried to struggle from his grasp. Her struggle and fire only sought to strengthen his hunger to have and dominate her more.  
Inevitably they both fell back into the water. Taking hold of her beneath the surface he wrapped her body around his and took her into a kiss of deep passion. The fervor in it heated her body almost instantly despite the chill under the ripples of the water; the water making it ever more ethereal as they entwined each other like two eels in the thrall of mating.  
Their loins joined together once more like a key to a lock as they twisted about beneath the surface of the pool. As they resurfaced, their mouths still locked as one, Thranduil lifted Adlanniel higher upon his waist, grasping her body to pull her down harder upon him.  
For a long while they continued rocking against each other in a passionate union within the swirling pool until the chill finally got to them.  
"Come, my dear, let us warm each other by the fire in my chambers. I think you are clean enough by now." Said the king as they both began wringing the water from their long hair.  
"That sounds rather romantic." Adlanniel smiled suggestively.

The Woodland Halls: The king's personal chambers  
Wrapping a soft cotton towel around his waist he offered his lover one as well, taking another two from the shelf to dry their hair with.  
Adlanniel sat upon the rug near the front of the hearth, stretching out her arms towards the dancing flames to warm her hands.  
"I apologize, my dear. I should not have allowed us to linger so long in the water." Thranduil apologized remorsefully, feeling her shiver as he began drying her hair with one of the spare towels he had brought over with him.  
"There is no need to apologize, my dear king." She replied sweetly as she too took up a towel. Turning to face him she tossed the towel over his head and began to scruff his hair like a mother would do to dry her child's hair. Finding this rather amusing, Thranduil too began to do the same to her and they erupted into a fit of giggles at each other's antics. The light heartedness of their current mood made all worries and guilts that may have been in the back of their minds simply evaporate. Nothing could possibly ruin this connection they had.  
As she still tried to control her giggles Thranduil leant forward to cup her face in his hands, bringing her towards him to kiss her tenderly, almost lovingly. It warmed his heart to see her laugh and smile and forget all of the woes that had befallen them. Her laugh was so much like that of her mother, and he felt like he was once again drawn back an age to their forbidden love together in Lindon.  
Like Celebrìan, Adlanniel was a fiery and steadfast elleth that could be sweet and adorable when the occasion called for it. She could never be caged....except by one on the same wave as herself.  
Adlanniel was also so much like his own wife, but then his wife and Celebrìan were very similar to each other, yet completely different. Perhaps it was his wife's similarities to his first love that he fell in love with her in the first place. Did that mean he still held something for Celebrìan deep within his soul? Something he could never release no matter how much he truly loved his wife? In the long centuries of his life he had kept it hidden, even from himself, forgetting it was even there, that is until she, Adlanniel the mirror of her mother, fell for him. Though he was not considering it then, he did not know why she desired him so passionately. Perhaps he was able to offer something that his son, at that time, could not; something that indeed fuelled her inner fire.

The tenderness with which he was kissing her then made her feel such a warmth within it felt like as if it would overwhelm her. He could be not only be dominating and almost severe, but he had his soft and loving side to him too - the side which Legolas appeared to predominately inherit.  
Bringing her gently down to the lush rug, he widened her legs with his free hand and slid between them, removing his towel before coming back down to her to take her luscious lips with his.  
She moaned softly when he slid effortlessly into her and her whole body tingled with sensation as he began to nibble upon her neck, gently massaging one of her round breasts with his hand. The whole scenario, of them in front of the fire making love, was so tender to her.  
The auburn glow of the flames from the hearth continued to warm their bodies and their hearts as their hips moved together in a passionate unison. She could not help but grasp at his damp, flaxen hair as she edged closer and closer to her orgasm, his body grinding against her pearl and her inner sex too feeling sensitive. She knew that he knew how sensitive she was and would take advantage of it. Yet that was obviously what they both wanted; he had warned her that he would ride her till she could handle no more.

Sensing ad feeling her oncoming orgasm, Thranduil increased the pace of his thrusts, teasing one of her rose nipples and sucking on her neck which sent electrifying pleasure down into her loins.  
"I'm going to come..." She breathed heavily.  
"Then come, and let the whole world know it." He purred. And so she did; so intense was the sensation that she could not help but cry out loudly, her whole body quivering in ecstasy.  
Yet her orgasm did not stop or taper off there...no, Thranduil continued to push her past her limit to the point where her whole body was shaking beneath him in an intense bliss. She was almost screaming with pleasure, and though she tried muffling her voice with her hands Thranduil pinned her arms above her head to stop her. He wanted to hear her, hear how well he was able to overcome her with euphoria, hear her beg him for more. And she did. Her whole body clung to his as she begged him to fuck her, begged him to never stop. So sensitive had her sex become from the euphoric sensations he was pleasuring her with, she peaked again and again, each orgasm being stronger than the last. He knew that she would not be able to withstand much more and so allowed himself to be spent within her with one loud cry.

They lay together in a tangled heap upon the rug, panting heavily from their exertion, beads of sweat clinging to their skin like shining pearls. They lay spooning by the fire for a long while, watching the flames dance amongst the glowing coals.  
Suddenly Thranduil heard a distinctive low grumbling noise coming from his lover in front of him. Leaning over her slightly to look down at her amused, she blushed up at him.  
"My apologies..." She flushed.  
"I am feeling somewhat famished all of a sudden." She added sheepishly.  
"Oh?" Thranduil quirked one of his dark eyebrows at her.  
"From all of the exertion I gather?"  
"Perhaps." She agreed, rolling onto her back to look directly up at him.  
"Shall we go to the kitchens then?" He suggested. "The palace will be in slumber besides the guards so we can go there unnoticed and undisturbed."  
"If you do not mind..." She accepted his offer courteously.  
"Of course not." He replied, smiling radiantly down at her. "Anything that pleases my lady shall be seen to."

The Woodland Halls: Kitchen/ Food cellar  
Having both draped each other in simple night robes, Thranduil once again led her down private, hidden passageways to the underground kitchen of the palace. As the guards were constantly on their patrols, the lovers had to hide behind pillars or in nooks to veil themselves on more than one occasion. If it were not for the king's ability to veil their presence and aura from others they would have surely been caught.  
He led her down a long winding stairwell to the kitchen and Adlanniel was rather surprised by the vastness of it; never in her time at the Woodland Halls had she ever entered the kitchen. To the center of the large rectangular room lay three rows of preparation benches and to their right were several large ovens lining the walls. On the other side of the room were just as many wash basins, each with a water boiler and a large pump that could bring up fresh water from the underground water system. Thranduil led Adlanniel through a door near the basins and down another short flight of stairs which led to yet another expansive room - the food cellar. Adlanniel saw it as a library of food for there were aisles upon aisles of different meats, cheeses, fruits and vegetables, breads, condiments and wines; the wines of which lined the back walls in towering racks and massive barrels. Her stomach growled once again as she took in all of the delicious scents. Thranduil motioned for her to go and do as she pleased, amused at the somewhat excited expression on her face. She appeared then like an excitied child that had received a dashing new pony.  
"This looks delicious!" She exclaimed as she took from a shelf a large hock of smoked pork. "Are you not hungry too, aran vuin?" She asked as she took an oval loaf of bread and a large piece of cheese from the aisle.  
"I am rather alright." He replied, almost laughing at her as she continued to take more and more foodstuffs from the shelves.  
"Are you sure, my dear, that you can stomach all of that?" He questioned her amused.  
"Maybe." She replied simply, struggling to take down a large jar of honey as her arms were already quite full. Taking the jar for her, and a few of the other foodstuffs she was holding, Thranduil quirked his eyes brow curiously as he followed her up and down the aisles, she still taking things here and there.  
"Will you be so kind as to get us some wine, seeing that you have an impeccable and excellent taste for it?" Adlanniel asked sweetly. Grinning, Thranduil nodded. "That I shall do." And with that he parted for the barrels whilst she carried her goods back out to the preparation area. By the time he returned with a jar of wine and the other things he had been carrying for her, Adlanniel had sliced thick pieces of ham from the hock, and cut generous pieces of cheeses, breads and fruits and had arranged them delicately on a platter.  
"Come, aran vuin..." She cocked her head back towards the food cellar door to which Thranduil had just come. "I saw inside some large flour sacks in there that we can sit upon comfortable." And without waiting for his answer she picked up the silver platter and went back through the door. Thranduil, sighing, followed her quietly.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she took a large, hearty bite of ham from one of the slices as she sat back against one of the plump sacks of flour.  
"It is almost questionable that this ham is so delicious!" She exclaimed through mouthfulls of the savory meat.  
"Do not speak with your mouth full, young lady." Thranduil chided her, half seriously and yet half in jest. Quickly swallowing what she had in her mouth, she poked her tongue out at him teasingly and continued to eat like as if she had been starved in a cold, dark dungeon somewhere and had not seen food for weeks. Thranduil shook his head in dismay and supressed a laugh. He thought it wise not to make fun of her as she was enjoying scoffing herself. Though he was quite curious as to why she was so famished all of a sudden. Indeed, they had partaken in rather vigorous and feverish carnal pleasures for the better half of that eve, yet he did not think that were enough to make her eat as much as she were then. Yet, at that time he could not sense anything wrong with her. Shrugging to himself he poured some of the wine into the chalices he had brought with him, yet as he did so he noticed that Adlanniel was staring at the large jar of honey beside him. She leant forward and took the jar, a piece of ham still hanging from her mouth, and opened it hastily.  
Thranduil furrowed his brow slightly, for though he did not mind her casual ways of conduct now that they were very close to each other, she was acting rather too unmannerly for his liking then.  
Noticing his slightly unimpressed expression, Adlanniel blushed and attempted to tidy herself.  
"My apologies." She muttered sheeply, bowing her head in embarrassment.  
Thranduil sighed. She was enjoying herself so why ruin her mood? He had thought to himself.  
"Never mind." He replied simply. "Eat as you will. But do not let me see you stuff yourself like this in the dining hall, understood?" He ordered her sternly. She nodded innocently and fluttered her long eyelashes up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling from the candle light.  
"Of course." She answered.  
"Now what were you planning to do with all that honey?" He questioned her. Yet through the undertone of his voice Adlanniel could tell that he had some intentional use for it.  
"I actually do not know. But it is clear that you have some intention for it." She grinned at him. Grinning back to her deviously he replied, "If you have had enough to eat..."  
"I believe I have..." She answered, feeling a new heat kindle within her due to the lustful tone of his voice. It excited her to think of what he was planning to do; what he was planning to do with the honey of all things.  
Before she could have much more time to think he pushed her back against the flour sacks and tore open her night robe with his lithe fingers, revealing her nakedness to him as she was stretched back slightly over the sacks behind her. Tracing his hands down the length of her body, his eyes locked onto hers, and they both stared at each other, hungry for something of a more erotic ilk.  
Opening the large jar, he took the honey wand and twisted the golden liquid around it before bringing it and holding it just above Adlanniel's supple breasts. Her breathing deepened at the excitement of this new act she was about to experience - who knew that using food during foreplay could be so thrilling!  
Slowly the honey began to trickle down onto her milky skin, the king allowing it to drip over her breasts and tender nipples. She let out a slight gasp as it had touched her skin; though sticky she was rather surprised by how soothing it felt. Thranduil watched intently as the honey trickled down her breasts and along the contours of her ribs and stomach, edging slowly towards her naval.  
Leaning down to her, he sensually began to lap up the honey with his tongue, licking every last trace of it from her skin. The erotic sensation sent burning chills into her nether regions and made her moan in delight.  
"Oh Thranduil.....my lasvicious king Thranduil.....you sure know how to please..." She breathed as he traced his tongue around her naval.  
Glancing up to her, he grinned through his licks, yet did not reply to her compliment. Instead in reply he inserted two fingers into her burning sex and began using his thumb to tease her pearl. Her body jolted slightly at the sudden euphoric feeling of his fingers rubbing inside of her and of his thumb massaging her sweet bulb. As he teased her loins, he continued to drizzle the honey over the grooves and countours of her body, lapping it up before it trickled too far south.

Her moans increased in fervour as he continued to finger and lick her. After he had enough of the taste of honey, he withdrew his fingers from her and crossed her legs over tightly which made her gaze at him perplexed at what he was going to do. Again he grinned at her foxily, as he leant over to take the wine from near her. Slowly he tipped the spout of the jar above the groove of her womanhood, allowing the fragrant red wine flow into a pool within the groove between her thighs and pubic area. He allowed some of the wine to run like a channel along her thighs, only reaching down once more once the wine had almost reached her knees. As he had done with the honey, he began to lap up the wine from her body, pausing once he reached the pool over her clenched pubic area. Glancing up to her slyly he then leant deeper down to her sex and began lapping up the vintage liquor.  
Once he had almost drunk up all, he pried open her legs once more, allowing any remaining wine to drip down the inside of her thighs. Lifting her legs to sit bent over his shoulders, he went down to her sex and took her pearl up into his pursed and moist lips. She lurched forward slightly and gasped, biting down on her bottom lip to prevent any louder moan from escaping her. Unlike the Garden of the Brook, the kitchen was not protected by a concealment spell and they could very easily be caught if a guard over heard them from above.  
Thranduil allowed his tongue to tease and play with her steaming and dripping sex, licking up her delicious liquid that was almost as sweet as the pure honey he had licked from her silken skin previously. When he started pushing his tongue into her, she could not help but desperately want more.  
"Oh Thranduil....fuck me! I beg you!" She pleaded through heavy breaths. Once more he did not reply, yet simply complied to her request. Spreading her legs open into a wide 'V' shape, he pushed her back more so on the flour sacks so that her body arched back slightly more. He then positioned himself and entered her rather forcibly, making her almost yelp with surprise. Holding her legs open, he was able to thrust into her deeply. She had begged him to fuck her and so that was what he would do, he would give her no ounce of mercy. And thus he fucked her roughly and with such an intense fervour that the elleth's eyes swelled with tears as she was so desperately trying to supress her moans and cries of pleasure. The ectasy was so overwhelming she thought that she would break. She had to bite down hard on her arm to supress her cries as he made her reach her zenith once more, the pleasure feeling ever more passionate for he filled her with his liquid fire. Once he pulled out of her, he noticed the bite mark she had been forced to leave on her arm due to his unwavering act of sex.  
His expression turned to one of regret and remorse. "I am sorry my lady..." He began after he caught his breath. "I should have not been so rough with you, at least not down here."  
Adlanniel, rubbing the bite mark, smiled reassuringly despite the slightly stinging pain it was causing.  
"I should not have tried to eat myself." She said in jest which made the king give a nervous chuckle. Not wanting him to concern himself over her wellbeing, she then grinned deviously up at him.  
"Now it is my turn." And without allowing him to react she took him roughly by the arms and swung him around so that he was the one now thrown against the sacks of flour. His eyes were wide in shock with the strength behind her force, yet it only served to excited him a thousand fold over. Taking the honey she lifted the entire jar above his collar bone and his eyes widened further in surprise at what he knew she was about to do. Without allowing him to react or protest, she poured a large swathe of the honey over his chest, allowing it to flood down his body.  
"Adlanniel?!" He gasped as he also tried to supress an amused yet highly aroused laugh. She allowed the honey to drip down the sides of his body and onto the hard stone floor beneath them. Once she deemed the honey covered enough of his body, she too leant down to perform the act of licking up the sticky golden liquid from the countours of his finely toned muscles. Yet she did it so erotically, Thranduil continued to gape at her in surprise, he too having to supress moans of pleasure as her tongue flicked over his most sensitive areas. Though she took her time, once she had licked enough of the honey from him she positioned herself over his new erection and lowered herself upon it, both elves gasping as they locked together. Running her fingers along his body, she took up some of the remaining honey that clung to his skin and then, ever so erotically, rubbed it all over her breasts. This steamy display made his cock throb hard inside of her, and despite them both being sticky he pulled her in to capture her mouth deeply with his. She began to ride him as they continued to lock lips feverishly, and he grasped her hips with one hand to pull her down harder onto him. Pulling away from their kiss, she took the jar of wine from beside them and poured it down his chest before pouring the remainder over herself. From then, as they continued to rock against each other, they sucked and nibbled on each other's skin, swathing the two liquids that stuck to their bodies all over each other. Not only did it cling to their skin, but it also was now in their hair. But that notion did not deter either elf, not at least until they had both reached orgasm once again and were recovering. Looking about them, Thranduil began to chuckle at the mess they had created. "Well!" He began, still trying not to laugh at the scene, "Not only have we wasted an entire jar of the finest honey from the skin-changers, but we have also wasted a jar of the finest wine from Dale!"  
Adlanniel giggled and blushed rather satisfied. "It was worth it, was it not?" She quizzed him innocently, twirling her fingers through a part of his hair that was not riddled with remanants of honey, wine or flour.  
"Oh, of course it was worth it. If I knew that I had unleashed such an untame demon from within you, I would have unleashed mine more so from the start." He replied.  
"Oh?" She asked, surprised. She knew more than well enough how rough and dominating he could be...but now he was suggesting that he could be more so? This intregued her.  
"Then you will have to show me."  
Thranduil laughed at her willingness to start another carnal act so immediately. "Not now, my dear. We need to clean up this mess before morning. We can not have anyone see this now can we?"  
"You are right." She nodded in agreement. The stickyness of the wine and honey was in fact starting to become slightly uncomfortable.

It took them the better part of half an hour to scrub clean the floor and get out any remenants of honey and wine that stained the outer layers of the flour sacks. Rather exhausted from not only their numerous acts of sex but the act of cleaning their romp area thoroughly as well, they slinked over to one of the large washing basins that Thranduil had filled for them to wash themselves. Wringing out a large cloth he handed it to his lover, and she shivered at the cold touch of the wet material.  
"It is freezing cold! If not more so than the brook!" She protested. Thranduil shrugged and furrowed his brow at her.  
"I am afraid that if we light one of the boilers, the guards above will be able to hear them." He warned her. Sighing, she reluctantly began to wash herself, her body shivering from the cold. She felt as if her whole body would freeze over, especially after she had washed her hair with the freezing water. She could not believe how Thranduil was able to bear the cold so well.  
"Please..." She pleaded through chattering teeth. "Warm me."  
Taking a table cloth from one of the nearby storage shelves, he draped it around her and held her tightly. There they stood, in an adoring embrace, his body heat which she was still surprised he was able to emanate warming her.  
"Perhaps you could warm me in some other way?" She suggested after a long while. Yet he did not reply and it made her flush with embarrassment.  
"Perhaps....one last time in here....." He did reply eventually, after a long and nervous pause from her point of view.  
"No gûn enni."  
Lifting the table cloth up so that it sat about her waist, he bent her slightly over the wash tub.

Elvish - English  
elleth - female elf (Elven maiden)  
ellon - male elf  
hiril vuin - beloved lady  
heruamin - my lord  
aran vuin - beloved king  
No gûn enni - Bend over for me


	26. Chapter 26

The Woodland Halls: Garden of the Brook  
Adlanniel's skin began prickling from the icy chill of the early hours of the morning as she awoke suddenly.  
Her skin was completely bare as she lay upon her stomach, having seemingly thrown off the furs that had previously blanketed her sometime during the night. Her teeth began clattering together as she shivered, her eyes and mind still trying to adjust to her surroundings in her lethargic state. The fire in the hearth had snuffed itself out completely, and an illuminating glow of blue hues filled the room from the moonlight coming from the engraved glass doors of the Elvenking's private balcony.

Thranduil, who had been resting peacefully beside her, opened his eyes slightly for he had sensed her movement and it had awoken him.  
He had never been a heavy sleeper and often easily awoke from even the slightest of things. The responsibilities and memories of the past which weighed heavily upon his heart also often deprived him from a pleasant sleep. Though the young elleth that now lay with him had brought some sort of solace to his soul. And thus he was able to rest somewhat more peacefully for the time that they were given to be together.  
However, something then was different about her. He had not noticed it the previous night when they had finally fallen asleep, nor had he felt it the days and eves before. Yet he was too drowsy to even attempt focussing on what it was. Feeling that whatever it was was nothing of an ill kind, he took the shivering elleth into his warm embrace and covered her once more with the furs and blankets.  
"Losta, hiril vuin." He whispered to her gently as he stroked the back of her head.  
"We have not yet had enough sleep ourselves..."  
Indeed, for the eves that had past they had spent their entire nights together in his or her chambers, making love with almost every waking moment until they had exhausted themselves to sleep. It had been blissful, that finally they had found a form of solace with each other, though carnal in nature  
"Mmmm...." Adlanniel murmured sleepily in agreement as she, ignoring the fact that her legs were aching, curled herself closer to his strong body, pushing her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

It was strong and its rhythm soothed her like a mother's voice would to a child when singing a lullaby. She often used to listen to Legolas' heart beating when they slept close together for it made her feel safe and secure; it assured her when her dreams wondered into a darker realm that he was still alive and there with her.  
The reason she had woken suddenly then however had not been entirely because of the chill of the autumn air, no, her dreams had been dwelling in something dark. Yet her awaking had made the memory of what it had been exactly simply disappear. She strained her mind to try to remember the dream, but no images came to mind - only the foreboding feeling from what it had been. But had it actually been a nightmare? Surely if it had been she would have awoken in a fright, yet she had not, she only felt weighted heavily about it. Pushing all thoughts of it out of her mind for another time, she continued to focus on the king's heartbeat. It continued to console her and once again she was able to drift back into a deep slumber.

She was awoken once more some hours later when the auburn glow of the rising sun shone upon her face. Blinking wearily, she rubbed her eyes to allow them some form of focus. Her gaze drifted over to the tall figure of the Elvenking as he stood in the open door of the balcony, himself gazing out over the mountains that sprawled behind the palace, a white mist covering their peaks. He wore a light linen cloth wrapped loosely around his waist, and his long flaxen hair flittered softly in the chilly morning breeze. It appeared to be in deep thought as he leant against the door frame. Yet to Adlanniel he looked like one of the Valar as he stood there encased in the golden glow of the awakening sun.  
"Aur vaer, heruamin. Lle tyava quel?" She asked as she strained to pull herself to a sitting position, her entire body was now aching.  
Turning his head to look over his shoulder at her he smiled gently.  
"I am well, my dear." He replied, his expression turning to one of concern as he turned to face her; she was still straining to move her sore body.  
"But are you?" He asked her as he came to sit beside her, helping her into a more comfortable sitting position. As he had touched her skin, again he felt what he had felt when she had first awoken him earlier that morning.  
"I....my legs hurt." She said, blushing slightly, thinking to herself that it was perhaps due to the endeavours of the night before, and the many nights before that.  
Thranduil could not help himself but chuckle slightly having known exactly what she had been thinking.  
"I wonder why?" He teased her playfully, only to her have her blush a brighter hue of crimson.  
"Actually, my king, my entire being aches.....And I do not feel so well."  
"Indeed that is strange for we Eldar." He agreed thinking back on the strange feeling he had felt from her. He had felt something like that once before, but such a long time ago he had forgotten it completely until he felt it again from Adlanniel. It occurred to him with that realisation what possibly ailed the young elleth. Though his heart began beating heavily at the prospect, he kept himself composed and calm.  
"I can sense something amiss about you, allow me to focus upon it and I may be able to tell what ails you so." He offered her.  
"Though it could possibly be all that you have experienced over the past moon finally catching up to you." He said, almost trying to doubt his own feelings on the matter.  
Gulping nervously she nodded at his offer and lay herself back against the soft pillows behind her.  
The moment his fingers touched her skin he felt it again though somewhat stronger. It was unmistakable, it was indeed what he had felt all those long years ago with his own wife. Placing his hand on her lower abdomen, Adlanniel looking to him somewhat surprised and bewildered, he felt it....or rather....them.

They were definitely apparent, two small faë growing from within her womb. Though why had he, or even she, not sensed them earlier? Was it because their minds had been too preoccupied with other things to have noticed? Or were these two infant faë so recently conceived that their aura had not developed until the past eve? Though a possibility, Thranduil remembered that Adlanniel had been having strange moods, hunger pangs and cravings recently and that she was often highly aroused for his affections, and thus concluded that the faë could not have been conceived so recently but rather within the last moon at least. But then again, if that were indeed the case, why had he not sensed them when they had first started their lascivious affair? Despite their reproductive cycles being somewhat similar to those of human women, as those of the Eldar were so close in their connection to the earth, to Eru Illuvatar and to themselves, it was easy for them to detect pregnancy from the earliest stage, quite often from the day the child was actually conceived.  
Again, as he had just thought to himself, the possibility of them both being too preoccupied with other things to not have noticed the two faë ran through his mind once more. But he, he thought, being such an ancient being, regardless of how preoccupied his mind may have been should have surely felt the faë from the earliest possible time. If he had, would it have changed the way things were right then? Would he and the young elleth have given in to each other having the knowledge that she were with child?

Adlanniel continued to look up at Thranduil silently, her face riddled with concern yet too afraid to speak, as he seemed to be in a puzzled daze - staring off into nothingness.  
Yet deep in the back of her mind she had an inkling of what he knew, yet she had difficulty comprehending it much like he did - why had she not known earlier? Just like he, so many questions and theories raced through her mind. However, for that moment, and perhaps for the sake of her own sanity, she chose to deny her inner feelings.

Furrowing his brow slightly he tried focussing harder upon the faë to try to distinguish who had indeed fathered them. Though he wanted to believe that his son had begetted them, there was the strong possibility that he had instead. According to Eldar lore, each seed within both mother and father contains a small piece of the parent's faë. Thus, when a child is conceived the remnants of the parent's faë join together to create the child's own. Thranduil, being one of the only known elves still in Arda to have the ability to sense the roots of a spirit's origins, could easily tell the parentage if he focussed enough upon it.  
He felt both faë growing within her, yet one was slightly stronger than the other. This seemed strange to him; having two growing within her undoubtedly meant that they were twins - not such an unusual notion seeing that twins ran in her family - yet being twins, and thus being conceived at the same time meant that their faë should have been growing at the same rate as well. One being stronger than the other made it seem like the stronger faë was older. But how could that be possible? The expression on Thranduil's face became even more serious as he contemplated it, focussing all of his energy then to distiguish the origins of the faë.

His mouth gaped ever so slightly and his eyes widened when he felt it. His son Legolas was indeed the father of the stronger faë, yet he was the father of the other!   
Indeed, how could it be possible? He thought. It went completely against all knowledge that the wise Eldar had of the cycles of life and conception. But it was absolutely unmistakable. One was his son's and the other was his. Some strange fate had made this happen and no matter how many theories he could possibly think up, Thranduil knew that there was no doubt to it.  
"Thranduil? My lord? What is it? Can you feel something? What is wrong?" Adlanniel had been questioning him then, only for him to continue to stare off into the distance in deep and serious thought.  
"Thranduil?!" She rose her voice desperately, he face full of worry and fear as she squeezed his wrist to try to regain his attention.  
"My apologies...my dear..." He began, his voice slightly shaken as a thousand thoughts and questions continued to race through his mind. Taking in a deep breath he composed himself once more and looked down at her calmly. How should he tell her? He had thought to himself. Telling her directly and outright may send her into shock and dismay, yet she would most likely feel the same if he told her gradually regardless.

"Have you bled in this quarter of the year?" He asked her in a gentle, yet serious tone. Unlike their human counterparts who bled once every moon, elven women bled once every four moons, and only during times in their lives when they were sexually active and thus able to bear children.  
From this question, Adlanniel knew where the king was leading. It made her heart pound in her chest and a sense of disbelief, guilt, and yet joy filled her all at once.  
"No...not as of yet..." She replied, doing well to keep herself composed and calm.  
"Though, now that I think of it, I should have started some time in the previous week....But my mind has been so cluttered and occupied with other thoughts that it totally slipped from my memory."  
Thranduil, nodding from her reply, fell silent and went back into thought.  
"Pray tell, my dear king, what is it?" Adlanniel urged him to continue. She wanted to hear it from his own mouth.  
Looking back at her, he sighed inwardly. "Adlanniel, you are with child."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. It took her a few moments to comprehend the truth.  
"I am with child?" She repeated, her voice a mixture of all that she was feeling within her being.  
"It is without a doubt." He replied.  
"Yet there is not just one growing within your womb, but two."  
"Two??" She questioned aghast as she shot upright to sit before him. "I am going to have twins?" Her voice was now more excited than any other emotion.  
Giving a weak smile, he nodded and seeing his sudden disposition Adlanniel became worried once more.  
"The father......" She began, as her mind too began to drift. She felt an almost painful knot of guilt form in her stomach then.  
"Is Legolas." Thranduil replied quickly, the elleth sighing inwardly with relief. Yet she was unprepared for what he was about to tell her next.  
"He is the father of the stronger, older faë. I myself have fathered the younger faë..."  
Adlanniel felt as if her heart stopped beating within her chest as his words then filled her ears. She stared at him absolutely astonished, and somewhat in disbelief. How could that be possible?  
"But that is impossible!" She exclaimed in a skeptical shock.  
Unfazed by the tone of her voice then, Thranduil continued. "As I had thought myself when I felt it Adlanniel, but it is indeed the truth. I would not lie about such a matter and you know it." He said seriously.  
"But how can you be so certain?" She questioned, her voice almost in a panic. Thranduil could not blame her for her disbelief and so detailed to her how he was able to sense the origins of faë.  
"And so you can see..." He continued calmly after his explanation. "That my ability in this case cannot be questioned."  
She nodded, a little shaken, her mixed feelings running rampant through her body, confusing her.

What was she to make of this? What were either of them to make of it?  
She would give birth not only to Thranduil's second child, but also to his son's first. That would mean that she would be mothering Legolas' sibling as well as his own child, making the children siblings themselves yet one an uncle or aunt of the other. Thranduil himself would be father of one yet grandfather to the other.  
The thoughts of it made Adlanniel feel dizzy and she began to swoon. Thranduil caught her and held her gently. He felt a great anguish as she began sobbing in both worry and guilt. She wanted to be joyous, they both did, but the guilt bit deeply at them first.  
"What will we do Thranduil?" She wept against his chest. The fact that she was going to give him another child, something that he had always wanted when his wife was still alive, overjoyed him. Yet Adlanniel was not his wife but the future wife of his son. She would bear him the fruit of their affair. They had their reasons for coming together, and even in their current state they were drawn so closely together, yet what they had gone against everything the Eldar believed in; that love was sacred and was unto life and death. Though they did not love each other in the same way that they loved their true partners, they still delved in the forbidden regardless. It made them both feel unbearably guilty to have allowed their relationship to have come so far; to have allowed each other to take advantage of the other in their vulnerability and loneliness. Yet had they really been so vulnerable? Even that thought itself wracked at their minds.

Thranduil knew his son well and knew that the prince would be utterly heartbroken if they were to reveal to him the truth. Legolas was sensitive to heartbreak and loss and would not take their betrayal against him lightly.  
Though Thranduil understood why, he knew that Legolas may hate them for it and may disown the both of them. Thranduil, being his father, would always have a connection to Legolas through blood. Yet, if Legolas disowned Adlanniel then that would be the utter end and Thranduil did not want that for her. Thranduil did not want his son to hate her for he knew how much Legolas loved and adored her and how much she truly loved him. Yet Thranduil also knew that telling Legolas the truth was actually the right thing to do.  
"If we tell Legolas the truth, it will utterly crush and destroy him Adlanniel. You already know that." Thranduil began as he held her tightly.  
"Yet it would be the right thing to do."  
"I know..." She sobbed in reply, unsure of what else she should say.  
"You know how he may react, and it may be very much detramental for the both of us. I will always be his father Adlanniel, no matter what he may do or say to me. However, his reaction towards you, despite his love for you, may very well shut you out or destroy your relationship completely. Perhaps he may find it in his heart to forgive us if we explain ourselves to him, but I very much doubt that he will. Our betrayal towards him has been too great, especially now that you are with child. I do not want either of you to suffer and feel heartbreak, despite what has happened."  
"Then what shall we do?" She asked again, her voice saddened and almost desperate.  
"Though you know that I myself wanted more children, and I tell you the truth when I say that I am overjoyed that you will be blessing me with another, I want Legolas to be the father of both. It is his right, for you are his and I have betrayed him."

Thranduil's words, though holding the ominous truth, weighed heavily upon her. She wanted to give Thranduil the joy of being a father without restriction, but in their situation it was impossible. Yet at the same time, as she had always wanted, she wanted to give Legolas the children he had so been eager for.  
Seeing how his words had weighed upon her heavily and had made her think deep into the depressing reality, he smiled at her in an attempt to reassure her.  
"I will be more than content to be the 'grandfather' of my child, of both children in fact, and I will dote over them and cherish them as such."  
Adlanniel smiled at this through her tears, for what he had just said seemed like the best option for them all.  
"But I will support you with any decision you decide, and will not abandon you if we have to suffer consequences."  
His words then filled her with a warmth and admiration; she knew where Legolas' devotion towards her when they were together came from.  
Adlanniel took a few moments to gather her thoughts and make her own decision on the matter. Sitting upright and looking deeply into the king's eyes she agreed with his sentiment.  
"Despite what we have done my king, I always have and always will love Legolas with my entire being and soul. He is my soulmate, and I knew that from the moment we fell in love. I know how much he loves me and I know that it would destroy him if he were to learn the truth despite it being the right path. I could not bare breaking his heart, though it breaks mine having to keep this from him. But if it is for the greater good...so that we can all live together as a happy family....then it is a pain that I am willing to endure."  
"As am I." Thranduil agreed.

"Yet what we are doing...what we have together will have to come to an end...." He said truthfully, yet wistfully. Adlanniel had filled the chasm that had been left in his soul since his wife had been taken from him. She had also rekindled some of the long lost love he had once held so dearly for her mother - love that he still denied to himself for he loved his wife desperately, yet was undeniably there beneath the surface. It would be hard for him to let go of that.  
She too, knew it would be hard for her to let him go, even if she were to teach Legolas all that she had learnt from him. Thranduil's aura simply drew her in and engulfed her.  
The thoughts pained them both deeply as they held each other, holding each other like as if they were about to make their last farewells, and fresh tears began flowing down the young elleth's face.  
"Despite the truth, and my horrid guilt that is chaining me, I do not want it to end...."  
"Neither do I my dear..." Thranduil replied as he caressed the back of her head gently, running his fingers through her raven hair as he did.  
"Neither do I..."

 

Elvish - English  
Losta, hiril vuin = Sleep, beloved lady.  
Aur vaer, heruamin. Lle tyava quel? = Good morning, my lord. Are you well?  
Eldar = Elves  
elleth = Elf maiden (female)  
faë = spirit(s)  
Valar - Are like the servants of 'God' (Eru) who helped him create the world.  
Eru Illuvatar = He is basically 'God' - the creater of the world and all creatures, having made the elves in the image of himself.  
Arda = the world


	27. Chapter 27

For what seemed like an age Adlanniel and Thranduil lay together within each other's warm embrace, staring out the doors of the balcony as the sun continued to make its ascent over the peaks of the Greenwood mountains. The sun set such an auburn glow over the dense canopies of the trees, they already beginning to redden from the onset of Autumn, that they seemed to have been set ablaze.  
Both elves were deep in their own thoughts, contemplating the words shared between them earlier that morning. They almost felt numb to it, for the dark truth struck their hearts deeply; that they would have to end it, end what they had between them. Perhaps in another life, another world, they could have been together without restriction, without having to hide. Perhaps they could have been husband and wife?  
Yet they did not love each other to that extent. Regardless, there was a bond there that was strong and unwavering like the winds of a fierce storm. No force of nature would be able to break or repel it; like a storm it would have to taper off on its own. It would take such a great amount of willpower for them to allow it to dwindle and yet would they be able to bring themselves to do so?

Perhaps with Legolas' return, Adlanniel could set her focus and affection once more unto him and forget entirely the affair that had been between her and the Elvenking. The Elvenking himself, being as old as he was and having already experienced so much loss in his long life could perhaps pass it off as just another sombre milestone amongst many. Yet each painful experience, especially those of the heart, those of love and adoration which were lost, ate away at him. After being denied Celebrían and then losing his wife so tragically how would he fair losing yet another elleth that he cared deeply for? And she was just like her mother in every way yet even more divine! Her mother, Celebrían, the maiden that he had loved with every ounce of his soul and being. So much so that the love he held for his own wife took many centuries to completely overshadow that of the first.  
Yet now...now that his wife had passed into the halls of Mandos, leaving him alone and wanting, how could he resist feeling what he had first felt all those years ago in Lindon with the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn? Especially now when her image, her own celestial daughter, was there under his roof! Still, the love he felt for Adlanniel was somewhat different. He was a paternal figure to her, yet he was also her friend and her lover, her sanity and her insanity. But there was a love there between them, a love that neither of them could fully comprehend, a love that was like an illness; an illness that perhaps had no viable cure.

He embraced her tighter yet more tenderly as he felt her begin to shiver, not from the chill hanging on the air but from the sobs that continued to wrack her.  
"Av'osto." He soothed her as he gently stroked her soft skin with his fingers. He felt such an empathy for her and such a sorrow within himself he too felt that he could weep, yet the elleth before him wept enough for them both. "But I do..." She replied in an almost whisper.  
"I fear that I will continue to want you, to need you even when Legolas returns. I do not know if I will be able to restrain myself."  
Thranduil gave a long doleful sigh. He understood her sentiment completely for he too wondered if it would be so easy to just stop what they had between them. Neither of them wanted it to end, yet both wished that it would or perhaps wished that circumstances were different or that it had never occurred in the first place.

"Then I shall have you both sent to your home in Imladris, away from here and thus you away from temptation." Thranduil answered her, yet with a slight hint of reluctance in his voice. Adlanniel looked up to him then, her eyes begging. Though she knew that what he had said would be the easiest solution, and indeed she missed and loved her home, could she bear leaving the Greenwood to which she had fallen in love with? Could she bear leaving her Elvenking and denying him of his second child?  
"Will not my father become suspicious if Legolas and I suddenly decide to live there when it is custom for the wife to live in her husband's abode?" She questioned Thranduil then, hoping to dissuade him from his  
previous declaration.  
"You can simply say that you prefer the scenery there. Besides, how are we to know that your father has not already foreseen what we are doing?" He pushed.  
Adlanniel felt another knot form in her stomach, the king had a point, a point that had completely slipped her mind. Yet even if the wise Lord Elrond had foreseen it, would he not have stopped his daughter from going to the Greenwood in the first place? If he foresaw it after she arrived in the Woodland realm surely he would have made his knowledge well known to the both of them.  
These points Adlanniel made clear to Thranduil and he sighed slightly exasperated, he of course did not want to send his family away yet what else could he do to break away from her, or more so her break away from him?

"Do we really have to end this so abruptly?" She questioned as tears filled her eyes again.  
"When Legolas returns then of course we must, but for the meantime..."  
Thranduil thought upon it for but a moment. He too felt her sentiments "As much as every ounce of my conscience tells me that we should simply end and walk away..." He began, gazing down at her shimmering emerald eyes.  
"If we do that it shall definitely tear us apart."  
Adlanniel gave a glad smile that he agreed with her sentiments.  
"However..." The king said sternly, emphasising the word, "we must slow things down....eventually." He added the last word with slight reluctance in his voice.  
"I only hope that we can...." Adlanniel added solemnly.  
"Perhaps we can't Adlanniel...but we have to. For our child's sake and for Legolas and his child that you also bear....and for you as well."  
"And for you...." She added, her voice low then.  
"Do not concern yourself with me." He replied simply and with a somewhat feigned confidence.  
Adlanniel, frowning at him as she snuggled closer to his body, said from her heart, "Of course I fret for you. You may be the Elvenking, but no king is unbreakable."  
"And no king should pretend to be..." Came his honest reply.

Alas, they were not given much longer to be together in his chambers for the palace began to awaken and bustle.  
Adlanniel clung to the king's body, afraid of leaving, afraid of what the future held.  
"Lasto nin, Adlanniel..." Thranduil began gently as he looked back down to her with his cerulean eyes.  
"Avo drasto. Ratho an glass."  
"Right now I can only find happiness when I am in your presence." She replied solemnly.   
Sighing softly, the king planted a soft kiss upon the crown of her head. "You should make your leave and return to your chambers now Adlanniel..." He began.  
"I will seek you out before the afternoon meal, I promise you that." And with those final words he leant down to her to kiss her deeply and with intent.  
"You better..." She ordered, her demeanour having become more cheerful as she stood to collect her clothing that had been thrown over the sofa by the king's bed.  
"Oh I will." He replied, allowing a sly grin to cross his face as he came up behind her to plant soft feathery kisses upon her still bare shoulder.  
"You can ponder about what position you wish me to have you in next." With that he gave her a quick, playful slap across her backside to which she yelped and jumped nearly out of her skin.  
She began giggling coyly at him, and he grinned at her girlishness.  
"N'uir thiad gîn 'ell Adlanniel..." He began fondly, not wanting her to leave but knowing that she had to. "But you best be on your way now."  
"You will find me later in the day?" She affirmed to which the king nodded.  
"Gwestodh?" She pushed playfully, tracing her lithe fingers down his muscular torso. He laughed at her softly before he took up her hands to kiss them.  
"Of course, now off you go. Watch the halls for guards." He warned her.

As usual she had no troubles taking the hidden passages back to her own chambers, for by then she knew well the guard's usual patrol routes at all times of the day.  
As per her usual routine now that she had become the king's pet, she bathed and dressed herself before her maiden Gwendalyn arrived. After the young maid had helped Adlanniel braid her hair and had sat with her a while to chat as women do, she went off again to do her other duties, excited at the news that Adlanniel had parted to her; that she was pregnant with twins.  
Adlanniel too felt a contentment within herself as she lay back against the pillows of her own bed, rubbing her stomach gently as she did so. Though she still felt the stinging guilt from within, she was proud that she could bear the royal family of the Greenwood not one, but two heirs. Regardless of who their respective fathers were, they would be her children - their children - and would bring the entire realm much needed joy and innocence.  
After she had eaten her morning meal she allowed herself once more to drift off into sleep for she felt unnaturally tired that day.

As her mind became heavy and clouded with sleep she swept into the realm of dream. But the dream she was to encounter was not one of pleasantness. No, it was foreboding, much like the past dream she had had but had not been able to recall. Though this dream, or nightmare if it could have been called that, was so vivid and real that it would be impossible for her to forget it.  
It was a cold evening and there she was sitting by the water's edge of the forest river, heavy with child. On the opposite bank stood both the Elvenking and the prince together in regal glory. Yet they were still, their eyes burning into her as they stared at her from the other side of the river. Suddenly she felt a great pain in her lower abdomen, and when she had looked down to herself from the two ellon across the river, she saw that she was covered in bright red blood. So much was it flowing from her, that it ran along the crevices of the rocks she was sitting on and into the white washed waters of the river itself, turning the water into an eerie crimson hue. Her hands too were drenched with the blood as she stared at them mortified. She had tried to scream but nothing came from her mouth. Yet she wailed as the blood continued to surround her in a bright red pool. Looking up to where the two ellon had stood, only Thranduil remained. He too was covered in blood, and his eyes were cold and emotionless. Though no sound escaped his lips, she could hear his voice.  
"Echuio, Adlanniel..." He had said. "Echuio!"  
His voice continued to repeat it as she felt her body begin to fall; fall unto darkness.

Her heart felt that it would lunge itself out of her chest it was beating so ferociously as she awoke in a cold sweat. Her body was shivering as she was breathing heavily, her chest feeling as if it had been weighted down.  
She had not realised that someone was knocking at her door. Composing herself she was met by a young messenger who, handing her the letter he had been holding, swept off down the halls as quickly as he had arrived. He appeared to be in a hurry and so she did not call out to question him but went back into her room, closing her door behind her quietly, the lingering memory of the dream still floating in her mind. She almost paid no heed to the letter she now held as contemplated what the dream meant. Would something dreadful happen to her? To the two faë growing in her womb? Why had Legolas disappeared from the dream? Would some cruel fate befall him? Why was the king covered in blood? Her blood?  
Again her hands began to shake, her whole being now filled with a horrible sense of dread. He hands were shaking enough for her to drop the letter to the floor. It was then that she took notice of the light brown parchment, it having fallen face down to reveal the forest green wax of the stamp that sealed it closed. It took a moment for her eyes to focus upon the insignia stamped into the wax, but it was unmistakeable...it was from her prince. Immediately shaking all foul thoughts and memories of the nightmare from her troubled mind, she picked up the parchment and traced her fingers over the prince's seal. She felt almost numb as she stared down at it, thoughts of her relationship with him and now with his father and the thoughts of her bearing both of their children conflicting throughout her mind. So many thoughts troubled her, yet she had been the one to have caused many of them. She knew she was the one at fault and it brought that great wave of guilt over her once more. Disallowing the tears that were forming in her eyes to fall, she carefully opened to parchment to read the letter the prince had obviously sent directly to her.  
As usual, his writing in their native Sindarin was beautiful and flowed on the parchment like reeds in the wind. Yet this time though his handwriting seemed somewhat tired and thus not as immaculate as he usually wrote.

His words pulled tightly at her heart as she read, for this recent correspondence was ever more heartfelt than the last. Though fine in strength and health, he was becoming ever more tired and weary of battle. He missed the peace and beauty of the Greenwood, and he missed her celestial presence as he had put it, detailing how he wished everyday the he could wake up from this nightmare and be in her forever loving arms.  
War did not bring glory nor honour as he had previously thought when he had begged his father to allow him to lead the army. He had known that it would not be all gallantry and valour, but he never imagined how gruesome it would be despite hearing horrific stories of old that his father had told him many times in the past. The screams of the dying, the images of their hacked and mutilated bodies, the molten red and raven black blood that turned the ground into slush all haunted him at night whilst he slept alone in his tent. Despite both Haldir and Glorfindel assuring him that it would get easier to cope with in time, he simply felt a constant never ending dread weigh at his heart. He contemplated whether or not he was weaker than he had thought, yet despite it all he continued to remember his love for her, that he was fighting to keep Arda from evil, an evil that could and would destroy everything he loved and held dear if allowed to spread. Adlanniel knew that Legolas was a formidable and brave warrior, and that fighting in and leading in his first true war perhaps unnerved him at time and brought about times of weakness. War could do that to anybody....she knew that well enough. She too had heard many stories of battles and times of weakness and despair from her own father and even from the great Golden Warrior himself. Yet what she was to read next greatly disturbed her.

Legolas detailed that for what seemed like endless days and nights, they had fought and pushed back forces of orcs and goblins back as far south as the battle plains of old in Dagorlad, trapping the dark forces between their own legions and the Dead Marshes. No living creature, whether orc, goblin, elf or man would dare to venture into the Dead Marshes. Thus both forces clashed in a savage battle, trying desperately to avoid the tormented and vengeful spirits that lingered there. Yet the majority of spirits that lingered there were of Legolas' own kin who had been slaughtered mercilessly during the Battle of Dagorlad when the great War of the Last Alliance had raged Middle-Earth. Despite this, many of the spirits had risen from the stinking pits where Legolas and his forces had been fighting on its outskirts, and venturing out of their own territory took into their clasps many of the living - regardless of race or alliance. And thus Legolas and his remaining legions of men and elves retreated with all haste back north to the relevant safety of the Greenwood where they made camp in the East Bight, the remnants of their enemies being dragged into the depths of the marshes by the vengeful souls of the dead. From that time, Legolas had written, not a single orc or foul creature attacked them for many days which allowed his forces to regroup and the injured to be healed. Yet that skirmish on the fringes of the Dead Marshes had unnerved him. Seeing the spirits of his fallen and tormented kin attack both sides mercilessly broke his heart for he knew that nothing could ever bring them peace and nothing could ever allow them to rest.

Though they were successful in beating back the orcs once and for all, it came at a high price for now many of their soldiers now lay in the hell of the marshes.  
However that of course was not the end, he wrote, for after the days of rest came word from their scouts that the armies of Easterlings were now on the march westward towards them.  
The Easterlings had amassed an army now larger than their own and had not only trolls in their employ, but giant and equally dreaded oliphants as well. Legolas' fears had indeed come true; the tables would turn if not sent substantial reinforcements and aid. And so, Legolas had sent calls for aid far across the lands to the other elven realms and dominions of men, hoping that they could continue their alliance in thwarting the darkness.  
This would mean that Thranduil would undoubtedly go to his son's aid personally.  
It was hard enough to have Legolas leave her, but now Thranduil as well? The thought of them both being away at war filled her heart with such a terrible dread the breath from her lungs seemed to be choked from her.  
What if they were both to fall? She had thought in despair. What would happen to the Woodland realm? Would one of her children be named as the next heir? Yet who would be regent whilst they came of age?  
How could she possibly live without her prince and her king? The thought frightened her beyond measure. Yet perhaps they did not need to be separated, she then thought to herself. What if she were to travel with the reinforcements to the camp and stay there? Perhaps she could work in the healing tents, for healing was her true calling after all. Surely her skills would be much needed there now? Thus she came to the ultimate conclusion that she would consult with the king personally.

There he was, as she had expected, amidst his remaining military commanders, counsellors and emissaries in the vast space of the throne room.  
She watched secretly from behind one of the great pillars as they were bent over a table, studying a large map, their faces in a stern concentration. Thranduil, though he could sense her presence, was too occupied within his own worries and thoughts to acknowledge it.  
"When can the remainder of the army be armed and ready to march?" He asked the highest ranking commander amongst their group.  
"It will take about two full days your majesty, perhaps more seeing we need to ready the reinforcements and supplies..."  
"Make it less commander." The king ordered him sternly.  
"The Easterlings will reach camp by weeks end. It will take us a day and night to reach the East Bight. We must arrive there in all haste and regroup our forces."  
"Of course, my king." And making his leave the commander went off in haste with the other captains and military personnel. Once the throne room had finally been cleared, Thranduil looked back down to the parchment he had been holding in his hand, the parchment sent to him from his son desperately seeking aid. His heart was full of dread and worry for his only child. Had it been such a good decision to have sent him alone to command an entire army on his own? Indeed Legolas had The Golden Warrior and the March Warden of Lorien guiding him, two highly experienced elves with whom Thranduil knew would teach his son well and protect him, yet his paternal instincts were urging him to go there and take his son back under his protective wing. But at the same time could he face his son after he had done to him? It made him feel such a guilt he felt angered with himself for allowing it to have occurred in the first place, yet regardless of what he felt then it had occurred and it could not be simply erased. Disregarding that fact, he still needed to be with his son, to protect him from harm and to bring him and his men home. That was his sole concern.

"Heruamin?" Came a soft voice from nearby as he had began pacing the room in deep and troubled thought. It had completely slipped his mind that his young lover had been in the room, listening to all that had happened.  
Though her sudden presence did not bring him any relief from his troubled thoughts; instead sought to deepen them.  
"Didn't your father teach you not to eavesdrop?" He asked her sternly, frowning at her as he did.  
Adlanniel, taken a little aback by his sudden soured demeanour, lowered her eyes in respect and remorse.  
"Forgive me, aran vuin...I had not intended to." She replied cautiously.   
"But the prince too has sent me a letter. And he detailed to me all that has befallen them, and that they need aid as the men of Rhûn are on the march with an amassed army armed with the great beasts of the East..."  
She gazed up to the king's sullen eyes then, their brilliant cerulean hue having turned to one of a brooding grey.  
"And so I assumed that you, our great Elvenking, would personally lead the remainder of your forces to his aid..."  
"You assumed correctly..." Thranduil replied, his steely gaze locking on to hers, warning her not to attempt to argue the matter with him like she had his son more than a month past.  
She shrunk back slightly from his cold gaze, it surprising her for he had never been so cold towards her.  
"W...what will happen to me?" She asked, trying to keep a face of bravery. The king's cold eyes upon her were frightening.  
"You will stay here of course and await for our return. Or if it pleases you, you may return to the realm of your grandparents in Lorien or return to your home in Imladris." Without even waiting for her to reply he turned from her and walked back to the large table with the map sprawled upon it. Adlanniel felt hurt that he would dismiss her so easily and speak to her in such a cold tone, especially considering what had occurred between them that same morning.  
"What if I do not wish to be left alone?" She pushed him, though tentatively.  
He laughed at her ironically then, making her feel even more hurt. "And what authority do you have on the matter?" He questioned her. "I gave you three choices. Choose one." He then said coolly as he looked back down to the map.  
"And if I do not agree with any of them?" She stubbornly tried to push his command, her cheeks flushing hot with anger.  
Thranduil rose his eyes slowly to meet hers, and such a forbidding and austere glare was within them Adlanniel felt her heart lose a beat.  
"You would dare defy me, Adlanniel?" His voice too was so severe and cold it frightened her then.

"I am frightened of what the future holds if you are both to leave me..." Her voice became choked. Her words softened his hardened demeanour and he felt for her. Sighing, he walked over to where she stood and gently stroked her soft, pale cheek with his hand to reassure her.  
"It is my duty as king to go to the aid of my son." He begun seriously as he held her chin up with his hand so that he could look into her saddened eyes.  
"He is my son, and until you give birth..." He lowered his voice so that she could only hear. "Legolas is my only child. It is not only my duty as king, but my duty as a father to go to him when he requests my aid."  
"Despite what we have done to him...yes, we have really kept our duties as father and fiance." Adlanniel spat sarcastically in spite, her stubbornness already haven taken reign over her. Her words bit into Thranduil like the fangs of a viper as he stared back at her almost numb. Yet his eyes became cold once more and he let go of her face almost harshly.  
"Watch your tongue Andlanniel!" Thranduil snapped at her in an angered warning. "He is still my son, and I will always love him as such! Do not make me feel any more guilty than I already do!"  
The almost helpless look that was hidden deep in his foreboding glare broke her heart. Why did she say such cruel words to him? She was just as much at fault in that regard and felt as much guilt.  
"Díheno nin, aran vuin." She lowered her eyes as they began to fill with burning tears once more. "I overstepped my boundaries."  
"Indeed." He replied almost unforgiving, her words had stung him rather deeply.  
"Despite what we may have between us..." He lowered his voice once more. "I am the king of this realm. If you dare speak to me in such a manner again I will not be so forgiving."  
She gulped at his words and nodded.  
"Now you will do as you are told, or I will send you to your father and have him deal with your insolence for I assure you my lady, you do not wish me to do so!"  
She shrank back slightly, for she had heard well tales of the Elvenking's wrath. Legolas had detailed to her many stories of when he had met his father's ire during his stubborn adolescence. Though her own father could be rather harsh when irked, he was tame in comparison to the great Elvenking Thranduil.  
"Díheno nin..." She repeated, her voice almost choked with tears once more.  
Despite the fear he had instilled into her then, he felt little remorse for her as he usually would have. She had pinched a rather delicate nerve in his being, wounding his pride; something that he held onto rather fiercely.  
"Now have I made myself clear Adlanniel?" His voice was strict and harsh and it made her shrink back ever more so.  
"Will you at least allow me to come with you?" She asked in a last ditch attempt to not be left alone. Thranduil scowled at her then, furious that she had the gall to continue pushing him.  
"Ci ben-ind?" His questioned her coldly, his voice risen in anger and frustration with her. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock, she did not think that the king would be this mad or cruel to her.   
"Do you really think I would allow you, an elleth and one with child at that, into a war camp? Have you no idea how dangerous it would be for you there? Are you really that daft?" His tone and the burning in his eyes stung her so painfully she could not help but stand there and weep like a child being shouted at by an angered parent.  
She knew that what she had asked was impossible and somewhat absurd on her part, but she was desperate to not be left alone without the two ellon she loved so dearly. She also knew that if she went with the army to the camp it would give her perhaps her only chance to see her beloved prince. She wanted so dearly to tell him personally of the news that she was with his child, or children in the present situation....  
Why the king was being so harsh and aggravated at her, she could not understand then. Where had the soft and gentle, yet regal and dominating elf she had known gone off to? In her opinion, with his current behaviour he could have given the ancient evil Melkor a run for his gold.  
Yet why he was so infuriated with her, he too could not completely comprehend at that time. She had simply triggered something that had been hiding within him for some time....

"I thought that I could use my talents as a healer to help the wounded....so I wouldn't be completely useless..." She tried to defend her suggestion.  
Though he knew very well that her talents would indeed be useful, how could he risk her life, the life of his unborn child? Yet deep within him he also felt the ugly sting of jealousy.....But jealous of what? Surely he could not feel jealous of the fact that he knew that she too wanted to see her true love. All of his emotions mixed inside of him like such a tangled web it only sought to agitate him further for he could not comprehend them...something he hated - not being able to understand or control his emotions and feelings.  
"It is out of the question Adlanniel!" He barked at her. "I will not hear another word of it!"  
His words too suddenly fuelled her inner rage, and without thinking of any consequences she hissed back at him, "Mibo orch!"  
His eyes widened and his fists clenched in anger, appalled that she would show such disrespect towards him and utter disregard for her place. He would never lay a hand on an elleth in fury, for whatever the reason, yet the infuriation within that she made him feel then took all of his will power to control. If his senses had come any later he was sure he would have struck her. Not wanting to hear any more from her, nor wanting to do anything regretful, he took her firmly by one of her arms and dragged her towards the entrance to the throne room.  
"Nîdh!" She protested at his harsh grip on her. Yet it was useless to struggle for he was much more powerful. He did not heed her voice as he dragged her to the two tall guards that stood near the entrance way.  
"Take her back to her chambers." He ordered them. The guards themselves looked suddenly shaken by their usually benevolent king's sudden demeanour. They looked at each other, somewhat unsure of themselves, yet took the young elleth out of fear that they too would suffer the king's fury.  
"She is not to leave it without my consent. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, my king." The higher ranked of the two replied, keeping a firm grip on Adlanniel's arm, though not nearly as harsh as what the king's had been.  
"Do not try to struggle, my lady." The younger one whispered to her as they turned her to lead her away.  
"I do not plan to." She sobbed angrily, turning her head to look back as they made their way down the hall. But the king was already gone, and it hurt her immensely.

Thranduil re-entered the throne room, still furious that Adlanniel had dared to defy him and more than once for that matter. Why could she not understand? Why did she have to always argue? Why was she so stubborn!? All of these questions amongst many more swirled through his mind like a raging hurricane. Banging his clenched fist hard onto the mahogany table in the centre of the room he breathed heavily, trying desperately to reign in his anger, which after a moment when his senses had regained control, he was surprised with himself. He could not remember a time like then where had been so infuriated with an elleth. Indeed, he had had the odd spat with his own wife, and even with his first love, Adlanniel's mother, yet he had never felt that mad at an elleth before. And yet Adlanniel's intentions had been rather innocent...Why did he feel so ill tempered towards her?  
Was it due to her wanting to risk her own life and those of her unborn children just to be together with the ellon she loved as she had said? Or was it because his mind was fearful towards his own son? Had it been the words she had said to him that had stung him deeply? Or perhaps he was jealous....that she would obviously go to Legolas if she were to go to the camp...Yet it could not be jealousy could it? He did not love her in that way and she was not his. Though now that she had his seed growing within her, as well as that of his son, he felt something new for her....but what in the names of the Valar was it?  
Sighing, rather frustrated with himself and still smarting from the previous events, he slinked himself over to his giant oaken throne and slumped down into it.  
He owed her an apology, a very earnest apology.  
Yet would she accept it? Perhaps her wrath was as cold and as harsh as his and it made him then fear her. Yet, in his honour he would apologise to her and hope to Eru that she would accept it.  
None hath known the fury of an elleth scorned....

 

Elvish - English  
Av'osto = do not fear  
Lasto nin, Adlanniel. Avo drasto. Ratho an glass. = Listen to me Adlanniel. Do not worry yourself now. Just try to be happy.  
N'uir thiad gîn 'ell Adlanniel = Ever is your presence a joy Adlanniel.  
Gwestodh? = Do you promise?  
Echuio, Adlanniel = Awaken, Adlanniel  
faë = spirits (can also refer to unborn children)  
Heruamin = My lord  
aran vuin = beloved king  
Díheno nin = Forgive me (reverential)  
Ci ben-ind = Are you without logic?  
Mibo orch! = Kiss an orc!  
Nîdh! = You're hurting me!  
elleth = Elf maiden (female)  
ellon = Elf male


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a picture for this chapter on my DeviantArt account here: http://azukiel.deviantart.com/art/Passion-469382136  
> However, as it has a mature content warning, you will not be able to see it unless you make an account.  
> I recommend you do - DeviantArt is awesome :D

She hid herself deeper beneath the furs and blankets upon her bed when she heard the soft tapping at her door.  
"Adlanniel?" Thranduil's voice called to her gently.  
"I wish to be left alone!" She called back angry.  
"I came to apologise...."  
Throwing the blankets and furs back from herself she sat upright and stared at the door for a long, hard moment.  
Her eyes were hurting for the amount of tears she had shed due to the king's previous animosity towards her.  
"Gi fuion! Ego!" She snapped, wiping away the burning tears that now sprung once again at her eyes with the velvet of her dress sleeves.

Thranduil sighed deeply as he leant his arm against the door and his forehead upon it, knowing that he would perhaps have more difficulty getting through to the elleth than what Legolas had had.  
"Gin iallon, hiril vuin..." He pleaded with her after a moment. He truly regretted having somewhat lost his temper at her and having handled her so roughly. Yet he wished that she too would be more understanding and less difficult in her manners.  
"Díheno nin. It was horrible for me to have treated you the way I had, and for me to have hurt you so."  
She had risen from her bed and was now standing between it and the door, listening intently. The king's apology had sounded sincere and genuine, she thought, yet she was still feeling the inner grudge towards him from within; her stubbornness wound not abate.  
"I do not know what came over me Adlanniel. Perhaps I am too weary of war and the horrors and pain that it begets. Perhaps I worry about losing those I love again...I worry about losing my son....I worry about losing you...They are deep burdens I am bearing..."  
His words brought fresh tears to her eyes. She could hear through his voice that he was troubled by and tired of all that had befallen them. It made her hardened heart soften for him for she empathised completely with what he was feeling.  
Slowly she made her way to the great mahogany door and stood before it. Gently she clicked open the lock and brought the door open towards her, the king looking down at her sadly as she appeared from the shadows of her room to stand before him.  
"We both have burdens to bear, do we not?" He asked her softly as he reached down to wipe the tears from her soft cheeks, her eyes remaining ever downcast.  
"May I come in?" He asked her softly then as he continued to stroke her soft skin with his thumb. Giving a slight nod she moved aside and allowed him entrance, to which he quietly closed the door as she walked back to sit on her bed.

"I do not want you to leave without me. I do not want to be left alone here." She sobbed.  
"I know you do not, my dear child." He replied sympathetically as he moved to sit beside her.  
"But you know for well that I can not allow you to come with us. It is far too dangerous, especially now that you are with gwanûn in your womb. I can not possibly risk your safety. Or theirs." He spoke with a more serious tone which only sought to dishearten Adlanniel more. Thranduil could sense this easily enough and so took her into his strong arms to try to offer some form of comfort and solace.  
"And I can not risk losing either of you; the two ellyn that I can not live without.....the two ellyn that I love with my whole heart..."  
Her heartfelt words then struck a new cord within him. She just admitted to loving them both. Of course she loved Legolas, he was her soul-mate, but did she really feel love for her kingly lover as well? Indeed, they both knew they loved each other but not in the way soul-mates love each other. Yet her voice then could have proven otherwise.  
"If I was to lose either of you, or the both of you, I too would surely wither and die...." Her voice was choked with tears.  
Thranduil, letting out a short, doleful sigh, took her into a tighter embrace and kissed her reassuringly on the top of her head.  
"You will lose neither of us, sellig." Thranduil looked deeply into her sullen, emerald eyes then.  
"Gweston, Adlanniel. Av'osto, dandengir." 

"What is it with you ellyn? Always making promises you can not keep..." She said almost bitterly, taking Thranduil back slightly by her sudden biting tone.  
"I have never been one to break a promise." Thranduil replied soberly. "Have faith..."  
"How?" She snapped as she turned to look up at him, her face flustered. "How can I have faith when you will both be off in a war? Do you not remember what happened to your own father?"  
Her statement then stung him. He remembered all too clearly what had happened on that fateful day...  
"Circumstances were much different then Adlanniel. You know that. Besides, I survived did I not? And I have survived every battle preceding it and thereafter. As will Legolas. He already has Haldir and Glorfindel protecting him and when I arrive there nothing will dare come between us. I am confident in my skills and confident in theirs as well. Nothing will befall any of us."  
"Overconfidence is what gets men and elves alike killed..." She replied coldly.  
Thranduil, frowning at her, sighed again yet this time in frustration as he moved away from her and stood to leave. Her stubbornness and lack of faith in them made him weary and he did not want to continue arguing with her.  
"Though I understand your feelings, hiril vuin, I have my duty to uphold as you have your duty to obey. You would be wise to do so. No vaer i dhû, Adlanniel." And with that he turned to walk towards the door.

She felt her face flush hot when he turned away from her so suddenly, she did not expect that he would snub her so easily. It hurt enough for her to break out of her stubbornness to reach out to him.  
"Wait, Thranduil!" She cried as she ran towards him, embracing him from behind before he had the chance to reach for the door handles.  
"Do not go....do not leave me alone on this cold, dreadful night...." She sobbed helplessly into the back of his robes as she pressed her face into his soft, flaxen hair.  
"Please do not leave me. Díheno nin...."  
Thranduil stood there for a long moment as she continued to sob into his back, staring at the intricate carvings of her bedchamber's doors as if he were in a daze. Slowly he turned his head to look down at her, his eyes once more saddened for her plight. He did not want to cause her any grief, yet his duty as king surpassed any feelings of those he adored.  
"What would you have me do then?" He asked her as he looked into her desperate and pleading eyes. "What can I do to possibly comfort you?"  
"Melo nin..." She whispered softly, still clinging to him. She knew that if they made love again, it would perhaps only seek to worsen their situation for she would only want and miss him more. Yet she needed to feel his warmth, she needed to feel him envelope her with his body so that she could feel secure. She simply needed him...and perhaps he needed her too.  
"I know you need it too...to feel comforted from all of this pain...." She began as she turned him to face her.  
"Melo nin, aran vuin. Like it were to be our last time...."  
Her words then saddened him deeply for he knew that soon would indeed have to be their last time; despite how deeply they felt for each other they could not continue their lascivious liaison forever.  
Taking her face gently into his hands he leant down to kiss her deeply and with strong passion. He was going to miss her terribly, that was for absolute certain.

"I don't want to leave you either Adlanniel..." He admitted softly as he planted gentle kisses upon the soft skin of her cheek.  
"But you know I must..." His fingers began to untwine the cords of her bodice.  
"I know..." She replied, her lips too brushing against his skin. As he leant forward into her to pull free her bodice, she was able to reach up to run her tongue along his pointed elven ear.  
He sighed in arousal as she did, then slowly untying the strings of her skirts after he had allowed her bodice to fall to the floor as to allow her tongue to play with his ear for a little longer.  
She ran her lithe fingers down his strong torso after she had pulled open his velvet coat, tracing her fingertips along the contours of his muscles. As she did, Thranduil traced his fingertips up along her slender arms to caress her face once more. Closing her eyes she leant in to his tender touch, brushing her soft lips against his skin as she did. She wanted to bask in his adoration for her which was evident by the way his touch fell upon her skin.  
Gently he lifted her up to his body as he carried her to her bed, his lips locked with hers as he lay her down softly upon the maroon velvets and furs.  
Her body shivered with delight as his delicate kisses moved from her mouth down the side of her slender neck, to which he slowly began tracing his tongue down to her supple breasts.  
She gasped when he took one of her taught nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue as he did so.

He played her skin with his sensual kisses as he turned her onto her stomach once more. He knew that she wanted him to envelope her, to be as one and as close to her as they could possibly be.  
Sensually he traced his lips along the pearl like bumps of her spine, running his fingers along her skin as he moved down her body. She moaned through pursed lips as he reached between her delicious thighs to ply her with his fingers, his feathery kisses sensually caressing the soft skin of her buttocks. She was already wet and wanting.  
They both breathed a unified gasp as he entered her slowly. He wanted to be gentle with her for she had been feeling so much emotional pain. The fact that she was too with child also helped spur his more gentle side. He wanted her to feel that she was adored over just being a slave to his carnal desires. Indeed, he did adore her for she made him remember what it was like to be youthful again; she made him remember what it was like to feel love from another....and how it felt to reciprocate it.

Brushing her ebony hair from her shoulders he began to caress her skin with his lips once more, focussing his lavish kisses upon the nape of her neck to which she was undoubtedly sensitive.  
She grasped the velvet duvet beneath her as she let out a long moan of engulfing pleasure; Thranduil was pushing into her slowly but deeply enough to push against the limit of her inner being. Coupled with his sensual lips upon her skin the sensations she felt were impassioned and strong.  
Reaching round, he took hold of her forehead with one hand and her slender neck with the other to hold her up to him. He wanted to feel her close to him, to take in the lovely scent of her hair and skin, to listen closely to the passion which escaped her lips. She managed to arch her head around enough for him to lean down to kiss the side of her mouth tenderly for but a brief moment. As he held her to him he allowed his moans of venereal pleasure drift into her ear; something which utterly aroused her. She could not help but allow her own sighs of passion escape her lips as he continued his deep yet slow thrusts against her voluptuous rear. The angle to which he had them positioned allowed for his strong member to push hard against her inner sweet sanctum; the pace of his thrusts allowing their euphoria to endure until it had reached a sensational height. Even after her body had began to quiver during her oncoming peak, he continued to push her past the limits of her bliss.

"Please...." She begged through her feverish moans.  
"Allow me to look up into your beautiful eyes so we may reach our zenith together." Despite their lustful passion then, her words were heartfelt and sincere which burned his heart with affection for her.  
As he lovingly turned her over, she leant up to catch his lips with hers, allowing her tongue to dance lavishly within his mouth. Grasping his buttocks, she thrust her hips up harder against his as they rode together, giving cause to increase their momentum as they edged ever closer to their peak.  
Their eyes were locked in a deep and adoring gaze, gleaming like precious gems as they began to glaze over in utmost ecstasy.  
"I do not think I can withhold much longer..." Thranduil breathed into her ear as he too felt his body begin to quiver with the onset of orgasm.  
"Pathro nin!" She panted, wrapping her arms tightly around his strong body as she felt a blinding wave of euphoric pleasure engulf her.  
They cried out as one as he spent his seed deeply into her burning womanhood. Clenching her womb ever tightly around him he gasped, his arms beginning to feel weakened as she elicited every last drop of his crystalline liquid to enter her.  
After he had spent himself entirely, he slowly he crawled to slump down beside her on the bed, taking her into his arms as he did to keep her close to his heart.

Their coitus, which was often savage and raw, was usually lustful and wanton in nature; they fulfilled the guilty pleasures and unwavering desires of each other. However, their lovemaking then had been of a different ilk. It had been full of emotion and passionate adoration for each other. One could easily be mistaken that the most fulfilling yet dangerous emotion of them all had been involved...  
As she curled her head towards his chest she listened for his heartbeat as she usually did. Its strong rhythm made her feel content after their previous, satisfying ordeal.  
They lay for a long while in each other's warm embrace, not exchanging words as the relished in the quiet that surrounded them that night. The chirping of birds as they settled to slumber and the distant splashing of the flowing river near the halls were the only sounds the two elves focussed on. The serene sounds of the outside nature reminded them that there was peace in the world, despite whatever evil lurked in the shadows.  
However the peace did allow for Adlanniel's mind to drift after a while for there were deeper, much troubled thoughts within. She began to worry again for the two ellyn that she cherished; how she would miss them and fret about them. It pained her heart deeply as her thoughts darkened into images of loss and death. How could she allow them to be so far away from her in a different world, a world of war and suffering? How could she allow them to suffer through such darkness? She could not approve of such a fate for them. Though she knew it was inevitable and thus did not want them to experience it without her. The three of them were one after all.

Although Thranduil had begun to drift off into sleep due to the physical and emotional warmth of their embrace, he could still sense she was thinking troubled thoughts.  
"Adlanniel..." He began has he opened his eyes wearily. "Do not trouble yourself with dark thoughts now. All foul things come to pass when darkness arises, you know that. Yet it is our duty as the free peoples of Arda to bring light back into the world when the foulness dares to tarnish it. Our kin are dwindling and are sailing to the West because of such evils. Though I believe that the Age of the Eldar has not yet passed. We are still needed here. So as the last Elvenking of Arda, I will do everything I can to protect this world for as long as I am here and still draw breath. I ask for you to respect that."  
Adlanniel gave a doleful nod against his chest.  
"I do." She replied honestly, though with slight reluctance laced in her voice.  
"I just wish I could do something as well."  
"But you are!" Thranduil smiled as he sleepily looked down at her.  
"You will bring new life to replenish that which has been lost."  
She allowed his wisdom to sink into her thoughts then, she knew he was right and very wise in his sentiments.  
"But will it be enough?" She questioned, still feeling that she needed to do more - still wanting to follow her loves to the ends of the world.  
"Each individual can only do so much, sellig. Your contribution to the cycle of life will be more than adequate." Thranduil then settled himself down more comfortably once more.  
"I do ask that you do what I ask of you and stay here so that you may remain safe; safe so that your contribution to the world can be witnessed and relished by all." Though his voice was gentle to her then, it was stern enough to remind her of his position.  
"I will, aran vuin." She promised.  
"That is a good girl." He replied, satisfied as he gave her a light kiss on the top of her head. "Now let us sleep, it will be morning before we both realise."

As she settled herself against him, she felt a great wave of guilt flow over her. She had just lied to him despite his wise and gentle words to her. Now two kinds of guilt would entwine themselves around her.  
Though despite the guilt of the deception she would commit in the coming days, she knew she had to follow her heart. But to what consequence, only time would tell.

 

Elvish - English  
Gi fuion! Ego! = I am disgusted with you! Go away!  
elleth = Elven maiden (female)  
Gin iallon, hiril vuin = I beg of you, my lady  
Díheno nin = Forgive me  
gwanûn = twins  
ellyn = Elven men  
sellig = my girl  
Gweston, Adlanniel = I promise, Adlanniel.  
Av'osto, dandengir = Do not fear, we will return.  
hiril vuin = beloved lady  
No vaer i dhû, Adlanniel = Good night, Adlanniel.  
Melo nin = Make love to me.  
aran vuin = beloved king  
Pathro nin! = Fill me!  
Arda = The world of Middle-Earth.


	29. Chapter 29

The breeze was chilling to her skin as it wisped her raven hair about her face. The long grass swayed in the wind and had started to turn different shades of soft browns due to the oncoming cold.  
The plains rolled on for miles on all sides and sloped on a slight incline at her front. Yet before her she could see in the far distance the shimmering mirror of what was possibly the Sea of Rhûn for as she turned her eyes to the North she could see the lonely peak shrouded in clouds and both Ered Mithrin and Ered Engrin even further in the distance around it. Turning to look behind her, she could see the vast ocean of the Greenwood some miles away.   
There could only be one answer to this, she was in the plains of Rhovanion, somewhere between the Woodland realm and Rhûn itself.

These were the plains where perhaps Thranduil's army would clash with the Easterling insurgents. But why was she there? What was the meaning of her presence? Why was she alone for not even the Mearas, the noble horses that often grazed in the plains, could be seen anywhere.  
Had they fled the area due to the oncoming war? Perhaps they had, yet then again perhaps her isolation had a deeper meaning. Before she could continue to contemplate upon it she caught the scent of a peculiar smell that she was all too familiar with. Its scent made her stomach churn with dread and foreboding. As she turned back to face the Sea of Rhûn, there, a short distance from where she was sitting, lay the slumped over body of a flaxen haired warrior, struck in the back with not one but three morgul shafts, a fourth protruding from his leg. Yet they were facing away from her and their blood stained cloak veiled their armor so she could not clearly identify who it was. Though her heart knew it was one of her pale haired warriors.

She had tried calling out to them but again her throat was choked of all voice. She tried to stand but her legs refused her movement. Her eyes burned with tears of anguish as she strenuously dragged her body towards that of the fallen ellon. Yet the more she moved towards them, the further the fallen warrior became. Her arms and hands ached as she dragged herself in desperation yet in vain. As her worn hands grasped at the grass and soil beneath her, her voice still void of sound a she tried to call out, she felt a wetness suddenly seep through her fingers. Dark crimson blood began seeping up through the ground. Mortified, she jolted herself up, she too was now covered in it.

And that is when she woke, breathing heavily, her body feeling weighted. She calmed herself somewhat when she realised she was back in her chambers, the Elvenking still sleeping by her side.  
Why had that dream come to her? What was the meaning of it? Would one of her beloved warriors fall on the battlefield? Glorfindel? Haldir? Or one of her dear royals, Legolas or Thranduil? If this premonition was indeed to come to pass then she would definitely be needed. She was the only being in the Woodland realm who possessed the skills to heal such grievous and potentially mortal injuries. Indeed, they could send for her father, but would Lord Elrond reach them in time to save whoever would receive the wounds? Adlanniel concluded that it would be very unlikely and thus one would undoubtedly fall. How could she possibly allow that to happen? How could she allow her protectors, her lovers, her friends fall on the battlefield? She simply couldn't accept it... She couldn't allow it! She knew that she would go against her word that she would obey and stay in the Woodland Halls like Thranduil had asked her to, but she could not allow he or any of the others die. Indeed, she had the two tiny faë growing within her womb to care for and nourish, but yet what if the fallen warrior of her dream had been Legolas, the father of one of them? How could she herself possibly live without him, especially knowing that she could have saved him given the opportunity? She knew deep within her heart that if either her prince or her king fell, she would not be able to survive the grief that would ultimately come with it...

How would she be able to sneak herself into the march of Thranduil's remaining forces without being detected, especially without being detected by the king himself? She would have to use all of her power to conceal herself from the senses of the other Elves and would have to don herself in a disguise that would cover her almost entirely. She had thought about which guise to use in thoughts during previous nights and had come to the conclusion that disguising herself as a healer, for healers wore heavy cloaks and draped themselves in large, dark hoods, would be the most appropriate. She was indeed a healer after all. Disguising herself as a soldier in armor or something of that ilk would be far too impractical, especially now that she were with child.   
As she lay herself down once more, moving herself to huddle beside her kingly lover, she continued to think about her little mission, as well as the consequences she would ultimately face at the hands on the ellyn that loved her.

 

Her sight was blurred slightly as she slowly opened her eyes once more from a more restful sleep. She could see a tall, partially bare, silver haired figure before her changing into clothing from the night before. Rubbing her eyes wearily, she pulled herself up onto her arms to watch him.  
"Thranduil...what are you doing? It is still so early and the sun has barely started to break over mountains..."  
Not even turning to acknowledge her he replied, "I am your king and I will have you refer to me as such." There was a slight malice in his tone and it made her feel like the blood in her veins had frozen over. Shaking her head slightly, she thought that perhaps she had been dreaming again, yet alas he was still there before her, his demeanour seemingly angered by something.  
"Díheno nin, aran vuin. I meant no offence...What is the matter? What irks you so?"  
He turned to look at her then, his eyes the stormy shade of grey that they became when he was in a cold and forbidding mood. His stare bore deeply into her, making her shrink back into the furs and blankets that she had wrapped around herself.  
"Your insolence irks me Adlanniel!" He bit at her then as he pulled up the leather of his boots. Adlanniel looked to him in shock and surprise.  
"What do you mean, my 'insolence'?" She questioned him, hurt that he would insult her in such a manner. "I promised you I would do as I was told, that I would stay here and await your return...."  
"Do not try to feign innocence with me child, I know very well what you are planning in that little head of yours."  
Her heart sunk deep into her chest then at his words. Had he managed to see through her? It would not have been the first time...  
"I was not planning anything!"  
"Stop with your lies Adlanniel!" Thranduil snapped furiously at her attempt to protest. "I know everything of which you plan, that you plan to disguise yourself as one of our most revered healers in order to sneak yourself into our ranks. You plan to not only disobey me, but to betray my trust as well! And your betrayal was so vivid in your mind you may as well have told me directly!"  
For a long moment Adlanniel sat there speechless, unsure of how she should then tread. She had already broken the ice that now lay before her and the king and it would only be a matter of words before she fell through it.  
"If you saw what I was planning, then undoubtedly you saw my vision which lead to my decision. You know I would never betray you otherwise..." Her voice became choked and helpless.  
"Indeed I had..." Thranduil began, his tone still remaining unsympathetic to her plight. "But I would rather risk the lives of one us than risk the lives of yourself and the miracle of the gwanûn within your womb. For you to be so foolish as to even think about risking their lives...I can not comprehend it!" His voice then was not only riddled with anger, but also with a deeper pain. It made her feel nauseous with guilt. She knew he was right....she was foolish and perhaps even selfish for even considering risking her life, and thus those of her children; innocent children that yet had no voice in the matter. She began weeping from the guilt, and her tears burned at her cheeks.  
"But I cannot survive if one of you falls..." She sobbed.  
"But you will, Adlanniel." Thranduil pushed her. "You will for the sake of our children. For I swear on all the names of the Valar, if you allow yourself to whither and thus steal away their chance at life, I will never forgive you!"  
His words dug their claws deeply and painfully into her soul. She even began to question her own previous thoughts... yet would she allow herself to whither willingly if one of them were to fall? Grief and loss could take control over even the strongest of hearts. Thranduil surely knew that.

"And I can not forgive myself for letting you or one of the others die!" She sobbed.  
Thranduil sighed, he understood her sentiments yet he could not allow her to risk the life of three for the sake of one of them. As he had said, the children growing within her were innocent and unborn; they had no say in the actions of those already born into the world and thus they deserved a chance at living.  
"You better start packing your belongings. You have a long journey ahead of you."   
She stared at him, her eyes widened in disbelief at his words.  
"W..what do you mean?" She stuttered nervously.  
"I am sending you to Imladris. You will not listen to anything I say so perhaps you will listen to your father instead."  
"But...but you can't!" She cried out in protest, only for him to scoff at her.  
"Oh but I can!" He scorned her almost cruelly. "Make sure you pack warm clothing. I expect it will be very cold along the High Pass this time of year." And with those words he walked out on her, leaving her stunned.

She sat on her bed a long while, sobbing relentlessly into her pillows, helpless and unknowing of how to proceed. On one hand she had the lives of her children to protect and nourish, yet on the other she had the life of on of her warriors to save. As Thranduil had so firmly put it, the lives of her children took priority which of course she agreed with. Yet, how could she simply allow one of them to die; A death that could be avoided with her aid? Would she really be at danger being in a military camp? Being one of the Eldar she was insusceptible to the diseases of Men which often spread through camps of close quarters where injuries and death were rife. Even so, with Eldar medicine readily available to them, an outbreak of disease was unlikely. The only danger she assumed she would face would be if the camp was attacked directly, which though a possibility, was unlikely...Yet it was a possibility nonetheless.  
As she had adamantly admitted to Thranduil earlier, she would whither of grief if one of her ellyn were to be slain whether she tried to keep herself going for the sake of her children or not. Regardless, the outcome would be same - she could either die of grief knowing that she could have saved them, or she could die at the camp if it were to be attacked. The camp being attacked, she thought, seemed like the less likely of the two to come to pass.  
But now Thranduil was sending her back to her father in Imladris and she were to leave that same day. What were she to do now? She was sure that Thranduil had premeditated what to do with her in the case that she would try to follow them. He knew that sending her off immediately at any sign of her attempting her plan would foil her plot considerably. How could she come up with a counterplan on such short notice. She wracked her mind for any ideas on what she could do within the short time given yet nothing, not even a whisper of an idea, would come to her.

Frustrated, she stormed over to her vanity table and clenching the intricately carved sides she glared into the mirror at her reflection. Indeed she missed her family and the beauty of the Valley of Imladris and would otherwise not hesitate at an opportunity to return, however she knew that this time was not the time. She stared for a long time at the reflection that glared back at her, contemplating a course of action. Perhaps if she packed a few essential items and ran away from the halls then she could get a head start towards Legolas' camp before anyone in the palace realised that she was gone. But then again, even if she were to have a few hours head start she knew that Thranduil would send a party after her, perhaps even go after her himself, and being on horseback they would easily gain ground on her and catch up to her before long even if she fled through the trees. Due to her pregnancy, going on horseback herself was risky as the rocking motions of riding could cause the faë harm, especially at such an early stage. She also knew that sneaking into the stables to ready one of the Greenwood's prized steeds would be too hazardous for the stables were almost constantly guarded. Undoubtedly Thranduil would send her off to Imladris under heavy guard and trying to get past the guards, though she knew all as friends, would be impossible. Even if they, or at least one of them, sympathised with her plight and believed in her vision, they would not dare disobey their king's orders no matter what the outcome. They would most definitely have watch over her during all hours of the day and night making an escape virtually impossible. And they being her friends she did not want to threaten any of them or bring any of them harm in order to make her leave. Unable to think of what to do she turned herself around quickly in order to go back to her bed, the long, heavy velvet of one of her sleeves brushing across the table as she did, knocking over a few small jars and vials containing salves and herbs and such like. Sighing, exasperated at herself, she began to hastily clean up the mess she had made.  
As she did so however, she noticed a particular blue vial amongst her items. A blue vial which held different types of Valerium herbs that could bring one into a deep, restful sleep; a rather long one depending on the given dosage.

That is when the idea came to her; she would slip a large dose of the sleeping herbs into a cask of wine that she would take on her person to offer to her escort once they stopped to rest! Then she could make her escape without hindrance, given that she would give them a large enough dose to sleep for a few long hours. Undoubtedly drinking such a large dose would make them groggy once awakened which would thus make their pursuit of her a slow one. However, at the same time, drugging them all to sleep proved a high risk due to the dangers, though few, that still lurked within the Greenwood. So she also decided to utilise her knowledge of charms and enchantments and would cast a concealment spell upon the group to keep any dangers away from them both whilst they slept and once they finally made a drunken chase after her. She felt a pang of guilt at having to do such a thing to her escort, but at that time it was the only way she could think of that would allow her to slip past them without harming any of them. If she cast a concealment spell upon them surely they would not fall into any harm...

Thankfully her small blue vial contained enough of the Valerium herbs for her to make her little plot a successful one. However now she needed to somehow acquire the wine...

 

 

Elvish - English  
Ered Engrin = Iron Hills  
Mearas = The noble horses of Rhovanion that could understand the speech of Men and Elves. Shadowfax was one of them.  
ellon = a male Elf  
faë = spirits (can also refer to unborn children)  
ellyn = Elven men (plural form of ellon)  
Díheno nin, aran vuin = Forgive me, beloved king.  
gwanûn = twins  
Valar = Are ethereal beings who helped Illuvatar create the world and all things in it.


	30. Chapter 30

“My lady.....Lady Adlanniel?” A voice came urgently into her ear as a hand shook her shoulder gently. Blinking, Adlanniel awoke once more. She had not realised that she had fallen into slumber once again. Her eyes stung from how much she had cried earlier, and the breath in her lungs felt heavy with sorrow.  
Gwendalyn's eyes were filled with worry.  
“What is it Gwendalyn?” Adlanniel asked her wearily.  
“My lady, I have been informed that we are to travel to your home in Imladris today!”  
“Indeed....” Adlanniel replied reluctantly.  
“I do not understand....”  
“You do not need to.” Adlanniel sighed as she stood from her bed and walked over to her open chest that she had already started to pack.  
Gwendalyn looked to her confused, somewhat surprised that her lady had dismissed her so easily on the matter. “Please, my lady, what has happened?”  
“I disobeyed the king.” Adlanniel replied simply. Gwendalyn's eyes widened in shock and she gasped inwardly.  
“Now Gwendalyn....” Adlanniel began before the maiden could press further with any more questions.  
“I require two large flasks of Dorwinion wine. I wish to gift them to my family.”  
“A noble gift indeed...” Gwendalyn began, yet her voice was hesitant.  
“Can I trust you to acquire it for me?” Adlanniel pushed her.  
“Of course hiril vuin....but...”  
“Now off you go.” Adlanniel dismissed her quickly. Gwendalyn, nodding nervously went quickly to the door.  
“And Gwendalyn?” Adlanniel called to her.  
“Yes, hiril vuin?” The young maiden replied uneasily.  
“Hurry back. I believe we have to make our journey soon and thus we need to finish packing.”  
“Yes, my lady.” And with that Gwendalyn made her way once more out into the halls.  
Walking slowly to her desk, Adlanniel traced her lithe fingers across the little carven chest that sat upon it, contained within were the letters of her beloved Prince Legolas.  
“I will be with you again soon my love, regardless of what your father says.” She whispered softly, her heart suddenly feeling bitter towards the king for sending her away. She knew that he had the right intentions and that what he had said to her was true, but she too could not allow one of them to die. The thought was simply unacceptable.

Knowing that Gwedalyn would not be too much longer, Adlanniel began to ready the items she needed for her getaway and hid them beneath all of her courtly attire within her large travelling chest. She hid the small blue vial of the sleeping herbs in a small pouch which she kept on her person. Just as she slid the pouch beneath the folds of her dress there was a light tap at the door.  
"You may enter." She called as her heart swelled, secretly hoping that the king had come to visit her, to perhaps apologise for his curtness and tell her that she did not have to leave after all.  
Alas it were not he, for her maid servant Gwendalyn re-entered the room.  
"You look disappointed to see me..." The young elleth began, her voice dropping and sullen as she placed the flasks of wine onto the table near her lady.  
"Oh, that I am not!" Adlanniel replied warmly, feeling a slight guilt at having made her friend feel that way. Walking over to the shorter elleth, Adlanniel wrapped her arms around her and embraced her tightly, something that surprised the young maid.  
"I was just wishing that we did not have to leave the halls..."  
Gwendalyn looked up to her lady then, her violet eyes glistened with curiosity.  
"Pray tell me why are we being sent to Imladris so suddenly, hiril vuin?" She asked, still confused about the matter.  
"I told you Gwendalyn, I disobeyed the king. This is my punishment...to return to my home until Legolas returns..." Adlanniel replied as she gently let go of the young maid and walked back to her table where the flasks of wine lay.  
"Please tell me, hiril vuin. What did you do? I know that the king adores you like his own daughter and would never send you away for something that I am sure is so petty...." She pushed.  
Adlanniel looked over her shoulder back at Gwendalyn, her emerald eyes saddened. She let out a deep sigh as she turned back around to face her. She knew she should tell Gwendalyn what she was planning...she was her trusted friend and lady-in-waiting after all.

"What I have done is beyond petty..." Adlanniel began as she moved slowly to sit on the edge of her bed, smoothing her hand over the creases of sheets where both her and her king had made passionate love the eve before. Remembering how sensual and loving he had been with her then sent a longing shiver down her spine. She wanted him again....she wanted more. Adlanniel contemplated then about telling Gwendalyn the entire truth, but she knew that doing so would end up disastrous and so refrained from doing so. Oh yet how she longed to tell someone of their little affair...tell someone in order to release some of the guilt which was choking her heart. Yet she knew she could not for doing so would only cause more pain and hurt. And so Adlanniel only detailed to her of her original plan to sneak into the army to travel to the camp with them only for Thranduil to have caught on to her train of thought and thus send her away for her own safety. Gwendalyn was left even more surprised when Adlanniel detailed to her the graphic and horrific dream.  
"Now do you understand why I must go?" Adlanniel asked, her voice pleading as Gwendalyn still stared at her in a stupor.  
"I...I don't know what to make of it..." Gwendalyn began, her voice full of worry.  
"As you said that the king said to you, you have your future children to take priority of and to care for. That I agree with completely. But I also agree that we cannot allow one of them to be slain regardless....what if it were the king himself? What if it were...." Her voice choked at the thought. "What if it were Legolas?"  
"That is my greatest fear..." Adlanniel said solemnly. "You know I could not live if he were slain, even if I were to birth our children...I would be a mere husk...a shadow of my former self..."  
"And I cannot allow that to happen!" Gwendalyn added as she took her lady by the hands to gaze desperately into her eyes.  
"Allow me to aid you, hiril vuin, whatever your plan is allow me to assist! I will do anything for you!"  
Adlanniel smiled warmly and fondly at her younger friend. Gwendalyn was truly loyal, she thought.  
Opening her cloak slightly to reveal the pouch that contained the Valerian sleeping herbs, Adlanniel showed it to her maid.  
"I planned on drugging you all into a deep and restful slumber using these herbs and that wine...." She began as she cocked her head slightly in the direction of the two flasks.  
"Of course I would not have left you all vulnerable to danger. I was planning to cast a concealment spell that would last until the sleep and grogginess of it had worn away. Yet by then I would have fled far away."  
"Then allow me to assist you in reaching the camp. You are with child after all, I could not live with myself if any harm were to come to you." Gwendalyn begged.  
Smiling once more, Adlanniel pushed the small tuft of auburn hair that hung about the adolescent's face.  
"I am afraid I cannot allow you to assist me this time, my dear friend." Adlanniel began gently, Gwendalyn looking to her confused and surprised.  
"For I will most certainly be found out eventually once I enter the camp and if you are found there with me.....I am afraid that nothing will stop the Elvenking's wrath. His fury will know no bounds if he knows I had assistance."  
"But what about you?" Gwendalyn continued in protest, knowing that her lady too would undoubtedly meet punishment in the end.  
"I will be fine, dear Gwendalyn. The king would dare not harm me or punish severely me knowing that I carry his son's children. And Legolas will not allow his father to send me away so quickly...I am hoping..."  
Gwendalyn furrowed her brow slightly then; what if the prince did force his love to return home? But then, it was doubtful...or so they thought.

"Well...." Gwendalyn began, sounding a little hesitant. "I hope you do not plan to drug me now...."  
This made Adlanniel laugh out loud and she cherished the innocence that had been in her friend's voice then.  
"No, my dear Gwendalyn, I would not dare to!" Adlanniel chuckled.  
"But I do hope that you look over our other friends, the guards being sent with us, when they fall into slumber. For unlike you, they will not dare disobey the king." Her last sentence was slightly teasing which made the young elleth fidget uncomfortably.  
"But when they awaken..." Adlanniel began more seriously. "Make sure you act that you were drugged too, for if you do not they will certainly know you were in on the plan."  
"Indeed..." Gwendalyn shuddered. "I am sure my brother would come back from the Halls of Mandos to whip me if he found out I aided in drugging his guards..."  
Again Adlanniel began to chuckle. "I am sure he would not. Idhrenion would never dare come between the prince and I despite the consequences. Your brother, in fact, had aided us on a few of our endeavours..." She grinned then, almost slyly which made the young maid stare at her once more surprised.  
"Oh did he?" She asked, now intensely curious.  
"Indeed. Yet I will not go into detail for I do not wish to tarnish your innocence." Adlanniel teased sweetly. With those words the two ellith burst into a fit of innocent and girlish giggles.

Suddenly came a knock at the door. Gwendalyn, looking to her lady uneasily, went over to answer it.  
"Aran nîn!" She gasped. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at her curious surprise at his presence.  
"Why are you so surprised to see me here?" He asked her suspiciously.  
"Uh..." She stuttered, but the words would not come out and she broke into a cold sweat.  
Sighing, obviously impatient with her, the king glared at her sternly which made the poor elleth shrink back against the door.  
"I wish to speak with the Lady Adlanniel privately." He ordered her, putting emphasis on the last word.  
Looking back over her shoulder to her lady, Adlanniel gave a slight nod to allow her leave.  
Giving a nervous curtsey to her king she went to slip by him, however he caught her tightly by her arm. The icy glare he gave her then made every ounce of her body freeze over like a statue in fright. He burrowed his stare deep into her violet eyes, he knew his suspicion of her then had reason. He tried to read it from her but all he he could see was the terror in her eyes which shielded any hint of a what she may have been secretly plotting. With that he let her go and motioned with his head for her to leave. She did so with great haste.

"Why did you do that to her?" Adlanniel questioned him angrily as he closed the door behind him. "Why must you be so insufferable to everyone around you?"  
He raised his eyebrows at her now, but he was not surprised by her tone. Regardless he did not want to hear it.  
"Do not speak to me in that tone Adlanniel!"  
"Do not give me that air in my chambers!" She bit back. Thranduil's eyes shot open at her rudeness.  
"Your chambers?" He scorned her. "These are my halls and you are a mere guest here!"  
"A mere guest?" She hissed, furious that he would diminish her title in such a way.  
"Is that all I am to you? A mere guest?" Her cheeks had reddened then in anger, her eyes ablaze in fury.  
"With the way you are behaving I would not dare to call you a lady! You are undeserving of it and I am glad to have such a rude and impudent harlot out of my halls!"  
Here eyes widened in shock and disbelief that he would refer to her as such.  
"How could you say such harsh words to me?" She shouted at him then, her eyes beginning to sting with tears of hurt. Why had he come to her chambers just to be cruel to her?  
Was he truly so infuriated with her to hurt her in such a manner?  
"After all we have gone through...After what has occurred between us? You would belittle me like that? Are you not the same?" Her body was now shaking in a blind fury.  
"You are a tyrant!" She continued to scream at him. "You do not deserve anything! If you are the one who falls on the battlefield then so be it! I will not be there to heal you and I will not mourn your loss!"  
Those last few words she screeched at him felt like a kick to the gut. Yet all he could do was stare at her mortified with his deep cerulean eyes, unable to speak, unable to react. Did she truly mean what she had said? Perhaps, he thought then, he did deserve that yet it hurt nevertheless.

Her demeanour became one of instant regret as she bit her bottom lip guiltily. Despite the cruel words he had said to her, she believed that he did not deserve what she had just said to him. How could she allow her stubborn anger to make her say such horrid things? The mere thought of it churned in her stomach and sickened her. Yet all she could do was stare back at him.  
"Thranduil...I did not mean..." But before she could continue he had taken her harshly by the shoulders and had her pinned against the vanity dresser.  
"Is that what you want?" He growled at her, his eyes as grey as a storm.  
"Do you truly wish it?" He pushed her harder against the wood beneath her, making her wince from the sudden pain.  
"N...no...I did not mean it...of course I did not mean it!" She sobbed helplessly as his grip on her tightened ever still.  
"I was angered...you called me a harlot...but I did not mean what I said to you...I did not mean it!"  
Before she could continue he had her hitched upon the dresser with her legs wrapped around his waist. Leaning in to her he brushed his lips against her ear gently yet seductively.  
"I did not mean what I had said either." And before she could answer he had her mouth in a deep and lavish lock with his own.  
It only took a few moments for the attire that impeded them to be strewn about the room as they made sultry and savage love.  
So steamy was their passion that the mirror behind them fogged a misty white as they rode each other on the mahogany dresser.

Burrowing their faces into each other's hair they groaned as they both reached their zenith together, his hot liquid fire filling her entirely, making her burn intensely.  
"I hope we have gotten this little spat out of our system." Thranduil breathed heavily into her ear.  
"As long as you do not say any more cruel words to me." She replied as she nuzzled soft kisses onto his neck.  
"As long as you do not disobey me again." He replied almost gently, yet with a tone of superiority in his voice.  
"I will try not to..." She giggled, her mind still full of feathery thoughts of what had just occurred. She had almost forgotten her anger and the plot she had in place to disobey him once again.  
"Good." He said slyly as he turned her onto her stomach, being careful however not to press her too hard against the table. However he did not do to her what she was expecting, rather instead he landed a quick yet rather sharp slap across her bare backside which made her shriek in surprise.  
"Aran nîn!" She gasped in shock, yet before she could try to struggle he landed another slap, just as hard, if not harder than the first. It brought burning tears to her eyes. She tried to struggle from his grasp but he landed another slap, and another and another, spanking her like a naughty child. Indeed, perhaps she was.  
She could not remember the last time she had been spanked or punished in such a manner. It had not been at the hands of her father, not entirely at least, rather it had been at the hands of Glorfindel. One time during their young, tender years she and her dear brother Elrohir, the more mischievous twin, had dared to steal his horse from the stables to go for a joy ride. It did not end well for either of them for neither could sit properly for the better part of a week after the whipping the Golden Haired Warrior had given them.

Yet though it was sharply painful, she could not help but feel a strange arousal at Thranduil's punishment of her, and perhaps he knew that. No, he most definitely knew that.  
"You will not try to not disobey me Adlanniel." His tone was strict then. "You will not at all!" And with that he pulled her to her feet, making her stumble back into him from the still stinging pain that caused her legs to turn into water. He caught her easily enough, and planted a kiss upon her cheek, almost as if to tease her and assert his superiority and dominion over her.  
"For the Valar save you if you do..." He warned her. Somehow he knew that she was still up to something, but he was sending her back to her father so what use could any plot of hers be now?  
"Have you readied all of your things for the journey?" He asked her sternly as he picked his effects up from the floor and re-dressed himself.  
"Yes, Aran nîn. All of my things are ready."  
"Very good." He nodded, satisfied. Noticing the sad look now upon her face, he walked back to her and stroked her cheek gently.  
"I will miss you..." He admitted honestly and with sadness in his voice.  
"Then do not send me away..." She began softly as she embraced him, feeling a sudden sense of helplessness overwhelm her.  
He sighed deeply. "What choice have you left me, my dear?" He asked her gently as he returned her embrace in kind.  
"One of you will fall...I know this..." Her voice was low as she struggled to hold back new tears.  
"And as I told you, I would rather have one of us fall than to risk you and the gwanûn." He kissed her softly on the crown of her head.  
"Do not try to argue further about this with me Adlanniel. I have already sent word to your father."  
"I know...." She sniffed. "I just cannot bare the thought of not being able to see you, or Legolas or the others again. And what if this is our last time together?"  
"If it is, then it is my dear. Life must go on." He replied gently, yet with a slight hint of reluctance in his voice.  
"When are you leaving?" She asked him then.  
"On the morrow when the dawn breaks."  
"And it will take you two days to arrive at the camp?"  
"Well, given good weather it should only take us a day and a half. Why do you ask?" He questioned her then with slight suspicion.  
"I just wish for you to arrive safely." She replied innocently.  
"I will make sure that Legolas writes to you when we arrive." His voice was once again gentle and reassuring to her.  
"Will you write to me?" She asked him, her eyes pleading.  
"If I did it may be suspicious. Regardless, I will try to. Now I will meet you in the courtyard shortly. I will have servants come here to collect your belongings soon so make sure you and your handmaiden are ready."  
Adlanniel nodded, though somewhat reluctantly. "Yes, aran nîn." She replied solemnly.

Almost the entire palace had turned out in the brightly lit courtyard to bid her and her escort farewell.  
An armoured carriage had been prepared for both her and her maiden, and a small cart to carry their effects and supplies for the journey. All of the Eldar present bowed to her and her royal companion as they made their way to the carriage. Adlanniel was gripping the king's arm tightly as he lead her along, Gwendalyn following slowly behind them. As their escort of heavily armed soldiers prepared themselves, Thranduil gently lifted Adlanniel into the carriage. The demeanour of both was a sombre one.  
"Safe journey, my dear." He said to her gently as he kissed her affectionately on the hand.  
"And you on the morrow aran nîn. May the Valar protect you and my beloved prince. May the Valar protect all of you and prove my vision wrong."  
Thranduil frowned slightly, he knew that often the premonitions of Elves proved to be in fact correct.  
"I will do what I can to keep them all out of harms way."  
"And yourself, of course." She pressured him as she leant out of the carriage door to plant a small kiss on his cheek, making it appear as a daughterly kiss to a father. Though in fact she desired greatly to kiss him with much more fervor.   
"Of course." He smiled to her reassuringly. "We will see each other again soon, I promise you that."  
"Do not make promises you can not keep..."  
Sighing, Thranduil leant up to give her a soft kiss on her forehead before turning away from her before she, or he for that matter, could say any more to each other. It would just make their farewell ever more painful and difficult, he had thought.

"Take good care of her." He had turned to Gwendalyn then as she approached the carriage, and seeing the sadness in his eyes her heart softened for her king.  
"Of course I will, aran nîn."  
Adlanniel could not help but weep after the king had given the head of the escort the order to depart. Her eyes did not once leave his as their small procession made their way out of the courtyard. It was not until he was out of sight that she burst out crying. Gwendalyn immediately moved to sit beside her lady, embracing her tightly and sympathetically as she did.  
"It will be alright, hiril vuin. You will see Legolas and the king soon enough."  
"But to what end..." She sobbed, then feeling a deep churning guilt within her stomach; A guilt that felt so terrible she considered giving up on her little scheme. She would yet again betray and disobey her king that had trusted her to finally do as she was told. Despite the intentions behind her betrayal, she felt severely remorseful at the notion of it. She felt the guilt bite into her more so when she realised that she would soon see the prince again, and though this overjoyed her beyond reason, she continued to deeply pine for his father. How would she ever fix this terrible dilemma? 

 

Elvish - English  
elleth = Elven Maiden (Female Elf)  
ellith = plural form of elleth  
hiril vuin = My lady  
Aran nîn = My king  
gwanûn = twins


	31. Chapter 31

The chill of the morning air bristled against her skin as it gently swept in through the thick velvet curtains of the carriage.  
They had been on the Men i Naugrim just over an hour and Adlanniel had finally managed to control her tears. Gwendalyn had wrapped a thick woolen blanket of ocean blue lined with grey fur to protect them from the cold as they continued to huddle together on one of the large sofas inside the carriage. 

It would be at least another couple of hours before they would reach the crossing where they would most likely stop to water the horses. Perhaps that time would be the best to try to initiate her plan, she had been thinking to herself. Though thinking about it made her feel that guilt once again painfully churn in her gut. Yet at the same time the thought of defiance thrilled her. Regardless, she would have a lot of Elves to apologise to later on; how could she make it up to them in the end? Would they understand her reasoning and believe her or would they be just as furious as the Elvenking would inevitably be? She shuddered at the mere thought of having to face Thranduil's impending fury. Would he spank her again or perhaps go further to discipline her for her disobedience?   
Perhaps not, he was far too refined...or so she thought. Despite the slight fear the thought of his punishment invoked, the thought made her feel a delicious tingle between her thighs. Her body shivered suddenly then, yet it was not from the cold. No, something much deeper inside of her stirred. It appeared that perhaps the gwanûn themselves had felt her arousal for she felt them become restless within her, making her feel like a thousand butterflies were fluttering their wings within her stomach. Shifting herself in an attempt to abate the sudden arousal she felt, and the erotic sensations that came with it, she accidentally woke Gwendalyn from her little nap.

"Hiril vuin, are you cold?" The young elleth asked her mistress sleepily.  
"Oh no, Gwendalyn, I am quite fine. But alas the gwanûn are a little restless at the moment. I apologise for waking you." Adlanniel replied sheepishly.   
"Please, do not apologise hiril vuin, I was not really asleep. Shall I make you a concoction to help calm them to rest?"   
"No, it is quite alright. They will settle soon enough. Do rest more Gwendalyn, I believe it will be but a little while longer before we reach the crossing." Adlanniel smiled gently as she pulled the blanket up around her young maiden.  
"Please let me know if you need anything at all." Gwendalyn smiled, before she slowly drifted back off to sleep. 

Opening the curtain ever so slightly, she looked out into the ocean of crisp greens and oranges. The reddening of the autumn leaves brought upon shafts of ethereal glow through the breaks in the canopy. From what she could see, two of the escort were leading the way along the road on their dapple steeds. Another pair rode slightly beside the carriage, chatting to the driver as they did. There were twelve in her escort party; the most reverend in the king's elite guard. They surrounded each side of the armoured carriage, making her feel somewhat imprisoned. Yet in all honesty, she was.   
Sighing inwardly, she slumped herself back against the plush pillows behind her and let the curtain slip from her fingers. She was indeed very tired from the last few days and the often salacious ordeals that they had contained. Yet she looked back upon them with a strong sense of longing and regret. Why had she not been able to keep her thoughts and plans hidden deep within her? Would the king have been able to read her even if she had?   
She knew that he had the gift, yet had she become too relaxed around him and to let her guard down? But then that is not the type of relationship she had thought she had with him, or even Legolas for that matter; to have to guard her thoughts and feelings. She thought that Thranduil seeing her thoughts could not have been entirely intentional on his part for often gifts of such nature could not always be controlled. But then he was an ancient being after all...perhaps he had indeed learnt how to use his gifts at will. The thought made her feel uneasy and her stomach tightened. Surely he was not so controlling as to spy on her thoughts? No... he was far too dignified for that.  
Sighing, slightly exasperated, she looked back at her slumbering maid and thought it would be wise to get some sleep herself. She would not risk taking much rest on her flight to reach the Narrows of the Forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She awoke sometime after the carriage had stopped. Gwendalyn was nowhere to be seen; that was the first thing her sluggish mind allowed her to realise. The woollen blanket that they both had been draped in was now lain beside her, perfectly folded and already cold to the touch. It occurred to her then that they had probably stopped a while ago. Her young maid had most likely gone outside to help the guards with watering the horses. “Or perhaps she had gone to cook something to eat...” Adlanniel secretly hoped from the unmistakable gurgling of her stomach. The gwanûn were again a little restless, though she assumed it was because of her growing hunger. Gently she began to caress her belly, trying to calm the twins a little but to no avail. All she could feel were the wings of the butterflies within.  
“You will not let me rest, will you?” She asked them through her mind. “Just like your fathers...” She then added mindlessly. 

She shifted in her seat, still feeling drained and heavy. As she rubbed her eyes of the dust of slumber, a silhouette of a feminine head appeared behind the curtain.   
“Hiril vuin, have you awoken?” Gwendalyn whispered without looking inside the carriage.   
“I have.” Adlanniel replied. “Please, do come in if you will.”  
The younger elleth opened the door and seated herself closely beside her lady.  
“I was worried about you...” She began.  
Adlanniel raised her eyebrows slightly, a little surprised yet not entirely daunted. “Why would you be worried about me, sweet Gwendalyn?”   
“You have slept the entire day, hiril vuin,” Gwendalyn replied, concern filling her violet eyes. “The sun is already setting down.”  
“Truly?” Adlanniel pulled aside the curtains only to see the last beams of sunshine fighting their way through the red-golden leaves of the autumn trees. She sighed then as she let the heavy velvet slip through her fingers. Was she honestly that worn? Perhaps so, for her heart was weighing heavily within her chest with a much deeper, unfathomed rue.  
“Quel undome, hiril vuin...” The guards that greeted her bowed their heads respectfully as they were passing by her. The tents had already been erected, ready to accommodate the small company for the night. Some of the ellyn were preparing dinner; two large wild forest fowl of some type it appeared, whilst some were on their guard already. Others still were taking care of the horses. The camp was not far from the main road for Adlanniel could see the trampled ground through the thick and weathered trunks of the trees.   
“Would you like to eat, hiril vuin?” Gwendalyn asked, appearing beside her suddenly.   
“Yes, please, I am feeling rather famished. I believe the gwanûn too are hungry for they have not allowed me any rest since we left the palace.”

 

The meal the ellyn had arduously prepared was delicious. Adlanniel with her handmaiden sat with them by the auburn warmth of the fire. Some of the oldest ellyn were telling the tales of old to entertain their younger counterparts. The young elflings were listening intently and in awe to the great stories of the Battle of Dagorland and the stories of Glorfindel and the Balrog. “Oh how they would be in even more of a stupor if the great Golden Warrior himself was here to tell them that tale personally”, Adlanniel thought. The mood surrounding the fire was one of warmth and light-heartedness. However as the leading captain recalled his tale of the Battle of Dagorland, Adlanniel could not help but feel a deep sadness. The king had suffered so grievously during that time; the death of his father and of so many of his kin which could have potentially been avoided. It made her think of how much he was suffering now, but of reasons only they knew.

Adlanniel remained silent as she remembered her own adventures with their king. Her departure from the Elvenking's palace had left her lethargic and somewhat withdrawn. Her thoughts were scattered and her wounded feelings foggy. She had no more tears to shed now, and her eyes were dry and aching. For now she was traversing a path that was dark and forbidding to her; a path of which she did not know if she could find the end. She ate the food given to her to remain strong enough to travel but as she stared into the dancing flames, their warmth almost tormenting her, she felt she had no more will to live. How could she without her beloveds? At that point she did not care which one for the conflicting guilt that ravaged her tore at her soul like the claws of a beast from the darkest depths of the world. Nonetheless her mind slipped back to her dear soulmate. Legolas was somewhere far south-east, waiting for his adar to come with the reinforcements whilst she was travelling back to her home in Imladris. He knew nothing about her treachery nor did he know of her forced exile. Exile... yes, that was the right word. Her home had become Greenwood the Great and yet now she had been forced to leave. She knew it was to no fault but her own, yet she had not the strength to blame herself; not now, not any longer. The guilt that ravaged her had become too much to bear and now her mind was beginning to give in. With a small glimmer of hope she believed that perhaps once she laid eyes upon her betrothed, she could forget all of her trespasses and all could return to what it once had been. But now she had to flee as soon as possible, maybe that very night. The mood, she thought, was light enough to initiate her plan.  
Alas the caravan was far passed the crossroads that lead to the palace. They were proceeding quickly to the west and thus in not much more than a day and a half they would be under the monolithic peaks of Hithaeglir. She had no intention of putting the gwanûn in further peril, no more than they already were for she knew how dangerous travelling through the Greenwood could be. King Thranduil had sent a dozen of his remaining elite soldiers as her escort after all. The captains had planned to stay on the safer main, broad road used by human and dwarven merchants on a frequent basis. Yet she could not help but wonder if she could master crossing the wood on her own. Perhaps she should indeed take Gwendalyn with her? Though at that time she was intending now to go alone. 

 

Adlanniel shook her head suddenly. No, she could not take her only friend with her for it would be too dangerous; not to mention the danger of staying in the war camp itself. She would follow her original plan of drugging the guards and fleeing. No more over-thinking and causing her mind to fall into more peril; just sticking to the plan.  
That is when she caught the pleading gaze of the younger elleth. Gwendalyn was shy in the company of many beautifully handsome ellyn, her cheeks bright crimson as one of the guards close to her adolescent age tried to give her mesmerising, violet eyes a rather innocent yet charming compliment. She was not used to being courted for her protective brother Idhrenion had made doubly sure to keep a watch over her, especially when his guards had been concerned. Deep within her heart, Gwendalyn enjoyed the sweet advances of the ellon that was trying to court her. Yet due to her inexperience with such matters she did not know how to react let alone respond without appearing too forthright. Thus she gazed pleadingly at her lady, hoping for some salvation.  
Adlanniel smiled and obeyed. She stood up then, catching the full attention of the small company.   
“My dear friends,” she started, her mouth sliding into a mischievous grin although her voice was still weary. “I have a surprise for all of you,” She continued with an almost fake smile. She was aware of her forced tone but she knew the soldiers were tired as well. “They will understand,” or so she thought.  
“Gwendalyn, could you lend me some assistance, please?”  
The young elleth smiled with relief, yet not without flashing a bashful smile to the ellon that fancied her. “Of course, hiril vuin.”  
“Come with me then.”

 

“So… Melethril cherished your eyes and found in them more beauty and value than the starlight that illuminates the sky? I think someone is smitten with you...” Adlanniel teased as she beamed down at her friend. The young handmaiden's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed; coy and embarrassed. Gwendalyn lowered her eyes then, a bashful grin slowly slipping across her lovely face. Adlanniel could see it was love at first sight. An innocent love as pure as the starlight Melethril had seen gleaming in the young handmaiden's eyes.   
Adlanniel felt a sudden inward pain then; her own love was now tainted with deceit at her own doing.   
No. She could not dwell on herself. She must be happy for her younger friend; it was the first time the younger elleth had ever experienced feelings of amour. 

“I cannot help but believe you mirror his feelings of affection?” Adlanniel began.   
“It is the first time you have felt it, isn't it? The fluttering of wings in one's stomach at the first signs of affection....”  
Gwendalyn, turning a brighter hue of crimson, gave a small, almost hesitant nod.   
“Y...yes...” She stuttered. She then looked up to her lady, her eyes again pleading.   
“Do you really think he likes me?” She asked, her voice full of uncertainty yet so hopeful.   
“I have no doubt of it.” Adlanniel grinned. “It is obvious he is over the moon for you. Love at first sight, perhaps?” She added teasingly once more. Gwendalyn flushed again and began to fidget where she stood.   
“Did you feel like this when you fell in love with the prince?” She asked nervously.   
“Oh yes, my dear Gwendalyn, I did. I felt enchanted.”  
“Yes, that is how I feel...” The handmaiden agreed.   
“I would very much like to feel his lips upon mine...” Gwendalyn's voice drifted off dreamily. It was not until she noticed the ear-to-ear grin of her lady that she lowered her eyes and flushed once more.   
“Oh golly, why do I speak such nonsense?” She berated herself.

Adlanniel, having heard laughter from outside, pushed the curtains aside ever so slightly to see what was going on. The older ellyn it appeared were teasing the young Melethril. Perhaps due to his innocent flirtation with their lady's handmaiden. They were urging him to do something and it was obvious he was nervous and unsure of himself. Yet then he plucked up his courage and stood.   
Adlanniel quickly let the curtain fall.  
“Well, my dear Gwendalyn, your prince is heading this way as I speak...”  
Gwendalyn's eyes shot open and she gasped, mortified. “What!?”  
Then there was a light rapping on the door.   
“Hmmmm... I wonder who that could be?” Adlanniel murmured slyly as her handmaiden shrunk back behind her.   
“Shall I answer the door?” She did not give her handmaiden a chance to reply for she reached for the door handle.  
“Wait!” Gwendalyn begged as she lunged forward to stop her hand just before she had the chance to touch the handle, her eyes open wide in shock.   
“And why shall we wait?” Adlanniel asked, feigning anger at her handmaiden.  
“I…” The young maiden stammered, lowering her gaze to the ground. “I do not know what to say to him. Could you…?”  
Adlanniel smiled gently and put her hand on one of Gwendalyn's shoulders. “You will find the right words, believe me. Now go on, answer the door.”  
There was indeed a second knock.  
Gwendalyn's eyes travelled from her lady to the door and to her lady once more. Her breath hitched in her chest as she stared at the handle. “Very well,” She muttered in defeat.  
Adlanniel shifted back and watched her handmaiden open the door, a sparkle of amusement playing in her eyes. “Do not worry, he will not bite.” She teased a little more. Before she was able to cheekily add 'Or maybe he will', Gwendalyn opened the door and greeted her admirer with a shy smile. 

“Quel undome,” He bowed to her, his cheeks also flushed a little. “I would like to speak with you privately, Gwendalyn. Sevin dhaw?” He looked over to the lady then for permission.  
“Am man ú-gerithon?” Adlanniel answered before Gwendalyn had a chance to reply or protest, pushing the poor maiden out of the carriage.   
“B…but hiril vuin, you r-requested my assistance…”  
“I will do fine on my own. Please, you can go.”  
“Gwendalyn? Can we?” Melethril smiled at her with his boyish white smile.   
Gwendalyn looked back at her mistress, completely unsure of what to do with herself.  
“Go!” Adlanniel mouthed at her, giving her a reassuring grin.

 

Melethril lead Gwendalyn away from the carriage and their companions that still surrounded the roaring fire to earn them some form of privacy. As they passed nearby, the elder ellyn whistled after them, shouting encouraging, yet teasing words. The young ellon paid them no heed and feigned ignoring them, yet they knew he had heard them. Though Melethril was more joyed to have the lovely elleth by his side.  
The couple stopped by the edge of the fire light and moved behind a trunk to obscure them from the curious eyes of their companions.  
“Goheno din,” He tilted his head towards the cheerful company.  
Gwendalyn smiled, still bashful but enjoying this little adventure. “It is quite alright. I understand.” She replied honestly, yet her voice quivered with slight nervousness.  
They stood there for a long moment, shifting on their feet, glancing up to each other anxiously when they thought the other was not looking. Yet suddenly their eyes met, violet upon violet, and for but a brief moment their eyes became locked into the trance of their gaze.  
“So…?” Gwendalyn finally broke the silence.  
“I do apologise. I am still in awe to have such beauty as my company. Thus I could not find my words.”  
Gwendalyn flushed again; the heat rising up through her body, threatening to engulf her. “Ci vilui.” She replied, her voice meek.  
“I 'ell nîn. I like the way your cheeks blush after a compliment....” Slowly he lifted his hand to brush her cheek gently with his fingers. She allowed him the pleasure of doing so for only but a moment, for her smitten daze wore away and she was snapped back into reality, her bashful and innocent self taking over once more as she took a small step back. Melethril looked to her then, worried he had scared her.  
“I am really not used to hearing such favors. I am a mere handmaiden. All compliments should be meant for my lady.” Gwendalyn lowered her eyes once more.  
“Indeed...the Lady of Imladris deserves many...." He agreed, his eyes gazing back into hers as he stepped forward once more to lift her chin slightly with his thumb. "But I think that you, sweet elleth, deserve just as many."  
“You are too kind....” She blushed.  
'You are unbearably handsome', those were the words she truly desired to say for he really was a beautiful ellon.

Melethril was tall and lean just like all the young warriors; sinewy and strong. As far as she knew, he was a very talented archer and could effortlessly wield a sword as well. Many of the Eldar compared him to Legolas but Melethril was even more blithe, flashing his cheerful smile all round no matter the situation or circumstance. Unlike the woodelves whom often had hair of ginger or light browns, he had dark, almost raven hair which he had inherited from his uncle who had died many years previous before he was born.  
“I find gîn bain," The words escaped her lips before she could realise she had actually spoken them aloud. Gwendalyn lowered her eyes quickly then, embarrassed from head to toes, heat rising once more to her face.  
The young ellon chuckled softly. “Many have complimented me on that, but to hear it from your lips...those words are as sweet as honey." Before she had the chance to reply or react he took her head into his hands, gazing down into her eyes with an inner wanting. "Sevin i dhaw gîn gi mibed?“ He asked softly.  
Gwendalyn's eyes shot open in shock and disbelief. This was too sudden. “What? No!" She almost cried. “Why would you want to do that?”  
“Because I desire to do so." He replied honestly, not willing to give in and she once more moved away from his grasp. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to address you in the palace. Yet your brother Idhrenion had forbid any of us to approach you.”

At the mention of her beloved brother her eyes lost their light. She turned away from the ellon then as tears began to sting painfully in her eyes. She had not shed a tear for him after his death, for she had been forced to become the pillar for her family. Her family had needed her but deep from within her heart she suffered horribly. A tear trickled down her cheek.  
“Díheno nin, hiril vuin. It was not my intention to sadden you. Yet I can feel the pain that ravages your heart due to his loss. Can you forgive me for invoking it?”  
Gwendalyn, not turning back to him, nodded simply. “He was your teacher, was he not?” She asked after a brief moment of composure, her voice low.  
“Yes, he was. How did you know?”   
“You have that head tilt he had whilst shooting.” She mimicked it then, allowing a slight smile to cross her lips at the fond memory that suddenly came into her mind of her brother.  
“Some of the guards used to mock him about it. They would say that he looked like a bird.”  
Melethril chuckled then. “Yes, that was true. He indeed looked like a bird; as fast as a falcon and with eyes to match.” He tried to make it sound more of a compliment than what it actually had been; a teasing remark.  
Gwendalyn narrowed her eyes then. “He had not liked it. He used to complain about it almost every day.”  
“I can imagine that." Melethril replied, his voice apologetic. "He was an unrivalled teacher, only surpassed by the prince and the king themselves. We all miss your brother so terribly. There is not a moment when we do not wish that your brother, our brother, is with us.” He again moved close to her, and she allowed him to do so. He leant forward slightly to nuzzle her soft, auburn hair. “You and your brother have a lot in common. However…” He closed his hand around her waist for she was now softening to his gentle touch upon her. She turned to him then, her eyes wide in awe and her heart in her throat pounding wildly.  
“I never wanted to kiss him...” Melethril gazed dreamily into her eyes.  
Gwendalyn pressed her lips tightly together at his words. He really wanted her as his mate, so it seemed. She had never had any ellon show interest in her before. Perhaps, as he had said, it was due to her brother's protectiveness as she was still so young in Elven years. Yet she could not help but think then that perhaps she had been so naive about love and advances that she had never noticed anyone flirting with her if they ever had before. Melethril broke her chain of thoughts.

“An answer would be delightful,” He teased her as he saw her gazing off in a daze. The handmaiden, still in his arms, leaned back to look over him and to prevent him from advancing any further with his luscious lips. Her eyes narrowed then. She could not help but feel once more some scepticism to the whole situation. “Is this their idea? Did they make you believe that I would be so easy to entice seeing that I am the only elleth here without a mate?” She looked back over to the companionship of ellyn that were still sitting around the fire, laughing and joking with each other, yet occassionaly looking over in their direction in hope to see some form of advancement.  
“Û!“ Melethir looked to her in shock as he shook his head, his lips pursed together. “Their idea was much more daring. Believe me, you do not want to know.”  
Her eyes narrowed again. "Do I not now?" She pushed, her voice feigning annoyance. Yet her tone had rendered the young ellon to nervousness once more as he had not realised that she was merely teasing him.  
"Trust me, you do not. Even I was shocked by some of their suggestions..."  
"That were...?" She continued to push.  
His face flushed brighter than the soft orange light which illuminated his face in the shadows behind the tree. "They dared me go further than a simple kiss....hiril vuin...." He lowered his eyes shamefully.  
"And do what?" She said aghast, again only feigning her emotions for she truly felt thrilled at what he was revealing to her. It was obvious that he did want to do what the older ellyn had dared him to do, though he remained meek about it.  
"I dare not say....they were far too.....obscene."  
Though Gwendalyn could not help but let a grin slide across her pretty face, allowing it to reach her eyes.  
"Do not worry yourself, dear Melethril. I know, I know." She reassured him as she was then the one to take his face into her hands.  
His eyes widened in surprise at her sudden, unexpected gesture. "Perhaps one day I will allow you to do those things. But not now. Now I give you permission to do what you had originally asked." She smiled up to him.  
He blinked hard then, almost uncertain of what she had just said. She was truly adept at playing elusive.  
"You can kiss me, silly!" She giggled sweetly as she then placed her hands on his chest. She could see the pearly whites of his teeth gleam brightly as he smiled boyishly at her, his eyes alight and gleaming like the stars above them.  
"If I have permission..." His voice tapered off as they slowly began to lean into each other, their breathing becoming heavier with their desire.  
"You do...."

It felt like the sun had been reborn again as their lips caressed together delicately, softly. A great, heavenly current flowed through their body as their hearts pounded in their chests. Placing one hand on the nape of her back to pull her closer to him, Melethril allowed the other to caress her head, his fingers running gently through her deep auburn hair.  
"You are so enchanting..." He whispered through their lips. "I should have pursued you a long time ago, despite any circumstances. You have always captivated me..."  
"Then why didn't you?" She giggled softly as she leant up to nuzzle his nose with her own  
"You know why..." He grinned teasingly as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"You should have anyw..." Yet before she had the chance to finish her sentence, Melethril had his mouth locked around her own. He forced his tongue into her mouth and swathed it along hers. She froze against him then at this new, electrifying sensation. It was so arousing...yet it terrified her. She had never been made to feel like this, never been made to feel like she wanted to be enveloped by a lover. She tried to pull back, her naivity and innocence screaming at her to do so, but he pulled her back in even more deeply. His tongue was fighting her relentlessly.  
His soft caresses upon her skin, the taste of his delicious, sweet lips, and his beauty that entranced her eventually broke through her resistance. How could she resist such passion, such adoration?  
She melted into his embrace as he pulled her head back slightly to kiss her ever more fervently. This was like a dream that she felt she could never awaken from.

Melethril parted their lips suddenly, leaving her breathless and dazed. “We should breathe too,” He suggested with his boyish grin, his thumb tracing her supple, wet lips.  
“But by the Valar you taste so divine. I could spend the rest of my life tasting your lips again and again, until we both can not do so anymore. Yet then I would simply start again...”  
A small whimper escaped Gwendalyn's lips then as she imagined how delightful all he just proposed would be.  
“You like that idea, don't you?” He suggested playfully, running his fingers through her hair once more.  
She smiled, drinking every single word from his lips. Everything he said pooled deeply in her stomach, leaving her trembling and hot.   
“Tell me more,” She challenged him, fluttering her lashes at him flirtatiously. “What would you do with me?”  
He grinned but in such lovely matter she wanted to kiss every single piece of his heavenly, beautiful face. “Well well, somebody is getting curious,” He teased.  
She lowered her gaze, embarrassed, feeling her face flush once more.  
Her bashfulness warmed his heart as he caressed her cheek once again. “Please, do not avert your gaze from me, sweet Gwendalyn. Everything is allowed in war and in love.”  
Her eyes widened as they locked again. What had he meant by that exactly?  
Without saying another word, their lips connected in fulfilling harmony. Melethril slowed his efforts, relishing in the taste of his sweet elleth, wanting her to take the lead, to explore, to experiment.

His eyes lit up with an unfathomed joy as he felt her tongue sneaking between his lips once more, trying to scrutinize his mouth the same way he done to her only moments ago. She was indeed quick to learn. In fact, she revelled in it. Gwendalyn cupped his face as she drank in his lovely scent, his beauty, his taste. Yet after a while one of her hands travelled to his hair, releasing the raven curtain from the wooden pin. Entwining her fingers into his velvety locks, she enticed him further, leaning her head back to grant him better access to her flesh.  
He pressed his hard body on hers. Gwendalyn was pure and untouched, it was intoxicating. Every little thing she did felt so wonderful; her hands grasping his tunic, her small gasps and whimpers filling the air, her heartbeat matching his own as they raced together. He lifted her from her feet and pressed her back gently to the tree behind her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he did.  
She parted her lips from his then, and gazed down at him in both curiosity and awe.  
Brushing his lips along her jaw, he leaned into her ear, “Do not worry, my sweet. I have no intention to ravish you like this, though part of me...desires to do so. But for now I would be truly content to see the starlight reflect in your eyes. Raise your eyes to them.”  
And so she obeyed.

 

Adlanniel, still sitting in the carriage, turned away as she saw Melethril placing his first kiss upon Gwendalyn's slender neck.  
She hadn't intended to spy on them, yet she was indeed curious with what the two elflings would do, given the privacy now allowed them. Whilst watching them savouring each other's lips for the first time, her mind slipped back in time to reminisce her own very first kiss with the prince upon the ridge. The mere memory of it made her miss him dreadfully, her heart clenching suddenly with the pain and sorrow it invoked. All of her thoughts turned to him then, and such fond memories were they that they swept away some of her anguish.  
She could hear his delicate words that he whispered to her in the death of night, she could feel his warm hands that caressed her cheeks just before he leant in to her to nuzzle his nose with hers whilst driving her to ecstasy with his powerful thrusts. Those memories made her thighs tingle with hot desire. She shifted on the seat at the sensation, awaiting some kind of response from the gwanûn. Yet there was none. For the first time since her forced departure, they were calm. Overwhelmed with the feeling of serenity, she caressed her belly, considering singing a lullaby for them.  
Sudden movement in her peripheral vision brought her attention back to the lovebirds. Melethril had lifted Gwendalyn from the ground and had started to kiss the handmaiden's neck. That brought another memory to mind, a flashback of the great Elvenking taking the same care of her skin. She pressed her lips together, trying to chase the unwelcomed memory away.

She pulled the curtains fully closed. She did not want to, and she knew that she should not dwell in her past. It was too painful to bear. She knew she had to focus on her task at hand and every minute wasted meant delaying her reunion with her beloved. She took a deep breath to refocus herself and started to search for the flasks of wine she needed.  
As she began to open the first chest, her mind cruelly betrayed her. As she looked upon the delicate golden filigree carved upon the lid she saw in her eyes the same delicate carving that had been carved into the Elvenking's bed; the bed she had been clutching to several days prior. She felt his warm, delectable breath on her neck, causing the hairs on her nape to stand on end. Her insides clenched in a desperate need to feel him; to feel his body on her and his strength inside her once again. She whimpered in frustration, her eyes unfocused and foggy.

 

She felt his soft hand glide up the pearls of her spine to her throat, his lithe fingers wrapping around the back of her neck. 'My dear, sweet Adlanniel...' His breath sang upon her skin, 'Honey to my tongue, desire to my sin, a means to my torture…'  
Her breath quickened at the silk he whispered. She was sitting on her feet though she could not feel or see her surroundings. Her mind had drifted into a vision that engulfed her.  
'You seek me. You crave for my touch upon your skin. You want me to be the master of your desire, you want only me, my lascivious minx...' His words were like hot caramel, caressing her senses, bending her to his will effortlessly. He put his hands under her, lifting her torso to rest against his own. His teeth nibbled her pointed ear, spreading a torturous shiver down her spine.  
'You are mine!'  
She turned her head to him then, freeing herself from his grasp. Seeing his face so close to hers, she was tempted to cup it to kiss his tender lips, lap his deceptive tongue and melt into it.  
Placing her hand on his cheek, the soft skin shimmered.  
'Yes, my beautiful harlot. Take me.'  
He closed his eyes, melting to her soft touch. As he turned his head to the side, he placed a feathery kiss onto the flesh of her hand. As she gazed into his magnificent eyes his face suddenly turned dark and forbidding; glacial. The grip he now had upon her wrist was harsh and she felt like as if he would crush her bones. In less than a breath, the left side of his majestic face melted away, revealing a horrific and gruesome scar. The milky death in his left eye was blindly penetrating her from something that had once been healthy and youthful flesh. Yet now all there was was torn and savaged muscle, scorched and blistered skin and grotesque holes that revealed the inner flesh of his jaw and teeth. She felt her heart lurch into her throat as she tried to close her eyes to awaken from the terrible sight.  
'Look at me, Lady of Imladris! I am the death you so terribly desire!'

And then, Adlanniel screamed....

 

 

Elvish - English translations

Men i Naugrim = Old Forest Road  
elleth = Elven maiden (female)  
hiril vuin = My lady  
adar = Father   
(ada = dad)   
gwanûn = twins  
Eldar = Elves (the race)  
ellyn = Elven men  
ellon = Elven man  
Quel undome = Good evening  
Hithaeglir = Misty Mountains  
Sevin dhaw = May I? (Do I have permission?)  
Am man ú-gerithon? = Why not?  
Goheno din = Forgive them  
Ci vilui = Thank you (You are kind)  
I 'ell nîn = It is my pleasure  
I find gîn bain = I like your hair  
Sevin i dhaw gîn gi mibed? = Can I kiss you?  
Û! = No! (It is not so!)  
Díheno nin = Forgive me (when placing yourself below the level of the person you are speaking to)


	32. Chapter 32

The immense sensations Gwendalyn was feeling made her believe that she was in the Undying Lands, overjoyed was she with the feelings the young ellon elicited from her. She imagined that she had to be in Valinor for such bliss was surely impossible to reach in Arda.   
Melethril was teasing her with his teeth now, travelling all across her neck and cleavage, stilling his hands at the small of her back. He did not show any intention to proceed further south, at least not then anyway, and she was thankful for it for she could not imagine how she would handle such a bold attempt. He was giving her space to halt his advances or redirect his efforts should she consider what he was doing too much for her innocence.   
Taking his face into her hands once again, she smiled up into his violet eyes, drinking in his beauty as he gazed adoringly back down to her. 

A blood curdling scream ripped through the body of their little camp like as if a demon had torn open a beast.   
Gwendalyn's eyes widened in horror. “Hiril vuin!” She gasped as a great sense of worry filled her every crevice. Pushing the confused ellon aside, she bolted for the carriage, Melethril catching up to her to take her by her hand as she ran.  
The cheerful company around the fire drew their swords and also rushed to the scene of the frightful scream.   
Melethril tried to keep Gwendalyn aside to allow the other ellyn to investigate, yet his attempts fell short for she once again pushed past him to reach the carriage first. She flung the door open in such haste she almost ripped it from its hinges. 

Adlanniel was sitting on the floor, her eyes widened, glazed and unseeing, her breath rasping in her throat painfully as she babbled incoherently. Her entire being was trembling and her hands were shaking almost violently. She had broken into a cold sweat and it dripped down her pale face like shimmering diamonds. Gwendalyn crouched at her side, taking her lady into a careful and soft embrace. “She is like ice! Get me more blankets!” She demanded of the ellyn that were now crowded around the door. Gwendalyn caught Adlanniel's shivering hands and pressed them to her chest.   
“What has happened to you, hiril vuin?” She asked in an almost whisper, fear riddled in her voice. Flashing a desperate look to Melethril who was now standing in the doorway to allow the Lady of Imladris some privacy, Gwendalyn took the only blanket she was able to find and wrapped it around her mistress' trembling body. “I do not know what to do, Melethril. I…” Gwendalyn's eyes were at a loss.  
“Hush,” He silenced her gently, looking back down at the their lady. “She is coming back to the light.” 

“Hiril vuin?” Gwendalyn questioned softly.  
Adlanniel's eyes began to lose their unnatural haze. She blinked once and then twice, like as if a bright light had blinded her, before she took in a deep breath. Looking confused she ran her eyes around the interior of the carriage, stopping at the couple whose eyes were filled with deep concern and fear.  
“Gwendalyn,” She murmured, her voice hoarse and dry. “What happened? Why are you so scared?”  
“We heard you scream, hiril vuin.”  
Adlanniel's eyes once more glossed over. She could feel the reminiscence of his warm breath upon her cold skin. She could feel the whisper of his hands upon her body. Her entire being craved his soft touch, his silken words, his domination. Why had the claws of desire for what she was forbidden to have dig in so deeply? Her thirst for it was insatiable, like she was trapped in an oasis with no means of nourishment.

“I...I do not know what came over me...” Her unfocussed eyes found the young ellon then, and reality came flooding back.   
“I interrupted you. I am terribly sorry for that.”  
Melethril smiled warmly as he glanced back up to his young love. "It is nothing that cannot be continued later." He grinned. "But you, hiril vuin, do you have any recollection of what had just occurred?"  
Adlanniel shook her head slowly. However, though her mind was fogged, she was able to recollect everything; every minute, delectable detail.  
"Nothing at all?" He asked, his face sympathetic and concerned.  
"No, nothing...."  
Gwendalyn sent another confused look towards her lover. 'What shall we do?' She asked with her eyes.  
“Keep her warm. I shall tell the others that the Lady had swooned due to effects of her pregnancy and had had a nightmare whilst unconscious, thus why she had screamed. I will warm a little wine to calm her down. Just hold her gently and reassure her.” Melethril gave them both one long sympathetic look before he exited the carriage. 

“The wine,” Adlanniel whispered. She shifted on the floor, reaching for the lid again. While doing so, the blanket slipped down her torso, revealing a bruised mark on the nape of her neck. Before anybody was able to see it, she wrapped the blanket around her body for the chill of the night made her shiver. As she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself another ellon appeared in the doorway, holding two grey cotton quilts. Gwendalyn took it from him kindly but positioned herself so that the curious ellon could not see their lady crouching behind her, her hands still shivering and her face still ghostly. Gwendalyn had a deep feeling that her lady had not been entirely honest, yet for what reason she could not quite fathom. Had the supposed nightmare caused her some form of traumatic memory that she did not wish to recall? Had it been something connected to her pregnancy? Yet surely if it were either, she would know about it for she and her lady held no secrets. They knew everything about each other, or so she thought. 

Sighing inwardly, the young handmaiden hadn't the courage to press further then, for it was obvious that her lady had been deeply troubled by it.  
Gwendalyn thanked the ellyn with a forced smile on her face.  
“Let us know if you require anything more” He gave a polite bow. Though he could not help but feel a little disappointment; the thought of a surprise from their lady had excited them. Yet, she was with child, two for that matter and so she could be forgiven for having suddenly fainted due to her exhaustion. 'Perhaps tomorrow...' He had thought to himself as he rejoined the group that were still standing about, anxious for some knowledge about their lady's condition.

The handmaiden turned back to Adlanniel to wrap her with the new blankets, but she was already by the second chest, turning its contents out in haste.  
“Where is it?” She muttered mindlessly.  
“Hiril vuin?” Gwendalyn's eyes filled with an even deeper concern. “Are you alright?”  
“I am.” She answered yet the question had missed her ears completely. “Where is it, Gwendalyn? Where is the wine?”  
Gwendalyn blinked nervously, a hint of fright hid behind them due to her lady's now cold tone of voice. “In the chest with your cloaks, hiril vuin. I had wrapped the flasks with one of them to prevent them from breaking.” She replied cautiously as she placed the blankets on the sofa beside them; it was apparent her lady did not need them anymore.  
“They are not there.” Adlanniel narrowed her eyes at her handmaiden.  
“Allow me?” Gwendalyn offered as she moved to the correct chest. Opening it, she gently pulled out everything that had been neatly packed inside. Yet it too laid void of any flasks of wine.  
“This is not possible...I put them in there personally right after I…” Her voice cut off suddenly.  
Adlanniel's eyes burned into her handmaiden. “Right after you did what?” She pushed.

Gwendalyn's mind came back in time to recollect the morning previous, right down to every minute detail. “Right after I came back to your quarters, hiril vuin. After the king left. Do you not you remember?”  
Surprisingly Adlanniel could not recall all of the previous morning....only the parts where he had mounted her and ridden her, and the times she had begged him for more. Yet of course she would admit neither truth. Her wine, her only means of escape, was missing and she somehow knew that Gwendalyn was hiding something about their whereabouts. Yet why Gwendalyn would do so, she could not understand. Her friend had promised to assist her. What would give her means to betray her trust now of all times?

“Are you sure, Gwendalyn?” She asked almost forcefully.  
“I swear, hiril vuin. I did put them there." She replied, her voice slightly shaken. "Perhaps one of the guards took them by mistake?” She tried to make one last attempt to sate her mistress but it were to no avail. Adlanniel glared at her with such glacial eyes then, she shrunk back in fear.  
“And I am supposed to believe that? You lie, Gwendalyn!” Adlanniel raised her voice angrily but quickly lowered it for she did not want to alert the guards again. “Where is my wine?” She hissed.  
Gwendalyn shifted back again slightly, alarmed with her lady's sudden harshness and aggression. “I...I do not know!” She stammered a protest. “Please, hiril vuin, believe me! I put the flasks in that chest. I do not know who took them!”  
“How can you know somebody took them?!” Adlanniel raised her voice again, now obviously uncaring of whom she alerted with her anger. She was furious, her red eyes making her look much more intimidating. If Gwendalyn had played some part in foiling her escape then by the Valar save her from her lady's impeding wrath. Yet Gwendalyn plucked up all the remaining courage that had been hidden deep within her frightened demeanour and dared to raise her voice in defiance. She wanted to bring her lady back from this hysteria. “Because they are not in the chest I had put them in!” She snapped. “Or do you think they disappeared? Please, hiril vuin. Calm down. You are with child.”

Adlanniel grasped her arm then. “Indeed I am and I am going to lose the father of my children if I do not escape tonight! That wine had been my only means of escape!” Her eyes stung with tears again.   
"Hiril vuin, Gwendalyn, is everything alright?" A cautious voice came from near the door. It was again Melethril who had been waiting for the wine he had prepared to warm over the fire, but had overheard angered voices and was now overly concerned.  
"It is quite alright, dear Melethril. You need not worry yourself. But please, if you will, allow us some privacy." Gwendalyn replied gently. Melethril, gazing concerned up to his new sweetheart, gave a hesitant nod and turned to return to his comrades.

Adlanniel loosened her grip on her handmaiden's arm, and gazed into her eyes desperately.  
“Please, Gwendalyn, I am begging you from the depths of my soul, if you know something, anything, tell me. I promise you that you will not meet punishment.”  
The younger elleth averted her gaze once more, frightened. "Punishment not from you, perhaps..." She said in a low voice, yet Adlanniel had heard her. Adlanniel's eyes widened when she realised what her handmaiden had meant.  
"i Aran?" Her gaze became blank and Gwendalyn gave a reluctant nod.  
Adlanniel's eyes lost their light once more as she let her handmaiden go. Mindlessly, she scrubbed her wrist, revealing the second bruise on her body to her handmaiden. “i Aran? Why would he take away the noble gift for my parents?” Her voice sounded wounded. She knew that Gwendalyn also knew that the wine had had a different purpose, yet she had heard another guard pass by the carriage within earshot. Once he had moved away Gwendalyn continued, her eyes now again filled with deep worry.  
“Your wrist is bruised, hiril vuin.” Gwendalyn said, avoiding the answer to Adlanniel's previous question. “Are you sure you do not recollect anything that happened to you?”  
Adlanniel burst into tears then for suddenly such a horrible sorrow and despair engulfed her. “Why do we lie to each other, dear Gwendalyn? What happened to us?”  
Gwendalyn felt tears spring at her own eyes, yet she had to stay strong. She was used to that now.   
She took her mistress into tight embrace. “You can tell me everything, hiril vuin. I would never tell anyone.” Her promise burned in her chest for she had indeed broken that same promise only one day ago.

“Just tell me what you did, Gwendalyn.” Adlanniel looked up to her, her eyes again desperate and severely hurt.  
Seeing her lady in such desperation made her emotions overflow. No matter how strong she had been before, the banks of her river had withered and now broken. She too burst into tears.  
“Díheno nin, hiril vuin!" She sobbed helplessly.   
"I had been rushing back to your quarters after I had seen aran leaving but he had stopped me suddenly and questioned me about the wine which I had just packed.” Gwendalyn bit her lower lip, not wanting to continue.  
“Please, go on. Do not fear.” Adlanniel pushed, yet now more gently.  
“He did not believe that they were meant as a gifts for your parents. He…” And then she recalled everything.

Thranduil had stepped closer, leaning himself down to look directly into the young servant's eyes. “Tell me again, Gwendalyn. Your lady had requested that wine as a gift for her parents?”  
She had taken a step back, trying to escape from king's intimidating aura. Her hands had been trembling in fear. She had been sure that if she had had the wine with her then, she would certainly have broken the flasks into pieces.   
“It is as you said, heruamin. They are to be gifted.”  
He had taken another step closer and another, forcing poor Gwendalyn to retreat until she had been trapped between the wall of the palace and the living wall in the form of mighty Elvenking himself. “A noble gift you said?”  
“Yes, aran nîn. That is what she said when requesting the wine.” She had squeaked.  
“Then why did you take one of the worst sorts of wine that can be found in my cellar?” He had smiled slyly, having known full well that she had taken Dorwinion wine. “You need to pay more attention to your tasks set about you.” He had been trying to measure her reaction, trying to catch her out.  
Her eyes had widened. “R-really? I must have been mistaken then. I thought it is Dorwinion wine, the one you prize above all others.” She had lied.  
Thranduil had glowered at her. “I know you are lying to me, Gwendalyn.” He had said coldly. “You will tell me everything now or will a trip to the dungeons loosen your tongue. Which do you choose?”  
Gwendalyn had shifted on her feet. She had known that the king could have her severely punished if he so wished it, yet she could not have betrayed her beloved lady, her best friend.   
“I swear that I told you the truth, aran nîn. What else do you want me…?” Her voice had had a hint of defiance which had angered the king further.   
She had almost squealed as he had taken hold of her chin and had turned her head up almost violently, not having allowed her to finish her sentence.   
“I know your dear lady is planning something. Does it include the wine now? Does she plan to get the guards I am sending with you so drunk that she would be able to flee?”  
Her eyes had widened in frightened horror. He was furious then. Her lady's disobedience, though she had not known the details of what, must have indeed been great. “N-no, aran nîn. She does not.”   
“Ah, I see. You want to continue our little chat behind bars....” He had mocked her mercilessly. He had clearly been able to see how terrified she was.   
“No!” She had cried out, her eyes having filled with tears.  
Thranduil had taken her by the arm then and had forced her harder against the wall. His glacial glare had burned deeply into her.  
“Please, believe me, aran nîn.” She had begged, sobbing. “I have told you everything I know! Please, let me go, my lady is waiting for me. We have to finish our packing.” Her voice had been desperate and he had known that she would not go against her lady, no matter how he threatened her. So he had let go of her.  
“Your lady is incapable of seeing the consequences of her deeds. I care deeply for her safety and well-being, you know that, but if she is unwilling to see it then I am unable to protect her anymore. Go back to her then and take care to not break those flasks. Such delicate and expensive Dorwinion should not end up as the drink of rags.”   
She had given him a relieved curtsy, but had stood still rooted to her spot in fear.  
“And Gwendalyn…” He had turned to her as he had already begun to leave. “Make sure she does not use too much of those sleeping herbs on my guards. Dorwinion wine increases the effect of Valerium quite significantly.”  
Gwendalyn had continued to stand there for a long time more, her jaw agape. Had he just read her mind?

"And so you see, hiril vuin," Gwendalyn began after her detailed recount of what had occurred, "Aran Thranduil pulled the thoughts straight from the depths of my mind. I was not aware he had such a gift." Looking down once more, the young elleth began to wring her hands together. "After had parted those words to me I had assumed he would allow you to go through with your plan. Obviously he had been thinking otherwise....."   
Adlanniel's became dark. "Obviously...he did it to spite me." She hissed through gritted teeth.   
"I'm sure he did it because he does care for you greatly..." Gwendalyn tried to make light of the situation, yet to no avail. Adlanniel glared at her angrily.   
"Whose side are you on Gwendalyn?" She snapped. "You KNEW the reasons as to why I planned this! Does it sit well with you that the prince or even the king himself could be slain?"  
"N...no, hiril vuin, I just..." But the words were choked from her as tears again began to well in her eyes. Seeing her young handmaiden so helpless made her take pity on the younger elleth. Adlanniel then moved forward to wrap her arms around her friend, remorseful for her harsh tone previously.   
"Goheno nin, Gwendalyn. I should not have spoken to you in such a manner. My behaviour was inexcusable. Please forgive me." Her words were soft and gentle then as she too felt tears trickle down her cheeks once more. Yet she could not help but feel such a horrible frustration and anxiety within. The king, with his hidden gift, had outwitted her once more. She understood his reasons for sending her away, she had mulled over it for a long time, yet why could he not understand the guilt and suffering she would inevitably feel if one of them were to die, especially if she could have prevented it? She knew how much the king had suffered after the deaths of his father and his wife, yet he was willing to allow her to experience the same? Even if it were for the sake of the elflings growing within her, she would not be able to bear it. She felt that she had not strength enough to withstand such pain.  
"No, hiril vuin, you do not need to apologise. I understand your feeling...." 

“Tiro!” Adlanniel screamed suddenly as she saw a tall, dark, looming creature in her peripheral vision. It appeared to grow from nothing as it suddenly appeared in the doorway, its eyes yellow, its skin as dark as the middle of the night, its blackened fangs sharp and dangerous. As Adlanniel's eyes met with the devilish stare she was able to infer intelligence within them; much more dangerous than the double-axe it was holding in its claws. It came for Gwendalyn as she was sitting near the door, and it took her by her long, auburn hair before it dragged her out of the carriage like as if she were a rag doll. Holding her down with one hand, it raised the axe high above its head, prepared to decapitate her with one fell strike. Gwendalyn shut her eyes tightly as to not see her inevitable end.  
Adlanniel was stunned by the view the carriage door allowed her to see. The view before her was just like the last time....so much hate and death made the air suffocating. Would she lose another that was close to her? Would her beloved friend Gwendalyn meet the same fate her brother had trying to protect her? The creature she saw had dragged her handmaiden from her grasp like she had weighed no more than a feather. Though she moved herself swiftly out of the carriage, she was not fast enough to do anything to save her friend as she ran towards her. Adlanniel tried to open her mouth to scream in a vain attempt to distract the creature, yet all air from within her lungs seemed to be choked from her. All she could do was watch helplessly as the huge double-axe raised above the head of the beast; blood rushing in her ears deafened her. Just before the deadly weapon could fall down and decapitate the young elleth, an arrow penetrated the creature's forearm. Thick blood spurted out in a black gush, splattering down Gwendalyn's face and hair. Then, Adlanniel's ears began to hear again. The guards were shouting at each other, the eldest of them giving orders to regroup at the carriage and protect both ellith. One of them was rushing to them already having thrown his bow aside and drawn his sword. 

“Gwendalyn, hiril vuin, drego!” He shouted as he prepared himself to lunge at the monster. Adlanniel recognised his voice, it was Melethril who was trying to save his sweetheart from certain death.  
The beast focused its infuriated glare on him then as it effortlessly snapped off the elven arrow sticking out of its forearm. “You will pay for that, lul gijak-ishi!” It stepped over the motionless body of the young handmaiden, tossing the broken arrow aside. “I will drink your blood from my helmet before dawn!” It growled at the reckless ellon in a deathly voice. Yet Melethril stood his ground, unwavering and only fearing for the lives of the ellith in his charge, especially of that of his new affection, Gwendalyn.  
“Súlon gwanna nîf gín, ulunn!" Melethril shouted back at it. "Come and take it from me then!” He then prepared for the tough battle that would inevitably ensue.

Adlanniel raced to her stunned handmaiden who was cowering in the dirt. “Gwendalyn, take hold of yourself!” She called desperately, shaking the younger elleth almost violently.  
The handmaiden's eyes were wide open but unseeing. The horror was written in her face, and air was barely filling her lungs. “Am I still alive?” She whispered hoarsely as she tried to sit with her lady's help.  
“Indeed you are, though I do not know for how much longer if we do not escape. Stand up, now!” Adlanniel was already dragging her towards the nervous, whinnying horses. “We must flee!” She continued as she pulled her friend along.

The painful scream of her beloved bought the young maid's mind back to the light. The guards were fighting those huge monsters, however as it appeared, even though the elves had both numbers and skills on their side, those beasts were much more physically powerful.   
Melethril fought off the attack of the axe but he had been wounded, for crimson blood flowed from the cut on his upper left arm. He was trying to entice the beast to follow him far from the ellith, shouting curses at it in both common speech and Sindarin. He wielded his short sword and the light armour that was typically worn by archers, and thus he was faster and more nimble than his more heavily clad brethren. Such deftness on his part allowed him to escape the impacts of the heavy double-axe that came bearing down at him again and again. Standing against such a big and ferocious enemy, it was his only chance to survive; to exhaust the beast by avoiding its swings and then inflict some form of fatal blow. Yet Melethril felt a sudden despair deep within his fighting heart for it seemed his hits were useless as the beast did not waver or slow in its efforts.   
Other ellyn were fighting for their lives with much lesser luck. Two of the guardsmen were dead already; one of them cruelly beheaded and the other with his chest ripped wide open, his innards spilt upon his lifeless corpse. Their deaths made the number of fighting warriors and beasts equal then. 

Melethril fought off another attack and spun around the beast to be at its back. Using his Elven agility he leapt up onto the beast then, using his entire force to drive his short sword deep into monster's neck and then lower into its chest. The beast howled as a wounded wolf but did not fall to the ground as Melethril had anticipated. Instead it reached behind its back and grabbing the elven warrior by the neck, it tossed him over its shoulder to the ground in front of it, slamming the ellon's chest with a heavy iron boot.   
Gwendalyn screamed, seeing her beloved be tossed about as a puppet, yet Adlanniel continued to drag her to the horses.  
A couple of the panicked stallions managed to free themselves of their bonds and galloped away from the battlefield. The two ellith had to dodge from the hooves of the crazed steeds. 

Melethril lost his breath but but managed to roll out of the path of the axe as it was aimed to remove his head. Losing his sword in the process, he pulled out the dagger from his boot as he stood, the pain in his chest forced him to breath hard. Clutching his chest then with his free hand, he knew that something was broken. Yet he could not allow the enemy that loomed before him know how much pain he was in then. And so he glowered angrily at the beast “You made my tunic dirty,” He hissed through clenched teeth. “You will pay for that.” He returned the beast its own words.   
He allowed the beast to make the first move. It bolted for him, throwing the axe away, its hands thirsty for elven blood. As it reached for the ellon's head, Melethril dodged and lowered himself, sliding under the beast's right arm to once more be at its back. Melethril took hold of its shoulder and rotating himself around he drove the dagger's blade deeply into its thick neck. The creature shoved its elbow back, trying to get the elf away yet Melethril held firm and dragged the monster to the ground with him. With a flick of his wrist, he twisted the blade around the beast's throat as he ripped it through the flesh to the bone. With one loud crack he snapped the creature's spine.

Gwendalyn had watched as Melethril had dragging the beast to the ground with him, the beast crushing him under its massive body as he did so. The body of the beast had then gone limp, blood flooding from the deep wound on the back of its neck.   
“Melethril...” Gwendalyn breathed as she pulled herself from her lady's hands to run towards her sweetheart.  
“Gwendalyn, no!”   
The young handmaiden lost her balance as Adlanniel still held firmly onto her elbow and she fell to her knees. Her legs entangled with the long skirts she was wearing, she was unable to stand and proceed towards her young love. She turned to her side to free her legs when suddenly Adlanniel fell down next to her, an arrow protruding from her upper arm. Adlanniel had cried out in pain as she fell, clutching the light wooden shaft as he own blood began to trickle down her pale skin.  
“Hiril vuin!” Gwendalyn cried in horror, tearing her skirts to free herself.   
“Worry not, Gwendalyn.” Adlanniel said, her voice covered with pain. “It is nothing. It is not a morgul shaft therefore it is not life threatening.”  
Gwendalyn pulled herself closer to her lady, her eyes focused on the arrow. “How can you be so sure, hiril vuin?”   
“The arrowhead has not hit the bone. It is embedded deep within my muscle. It is painful but it will not put my life in danger.” The tone of Adlanniel's voice was calm and patient as if she was explaining the basics of healing to an apprentice. She clenched her teeth as Gwendalyn took hold of her arm. “Do not try to pull it out Gwendalyn, just break the wood above the skin. It will cause me pain but it must be done. Please, do it now!”

Then, a shadow fell upon the crouching ellith. “Look at what we have here, Mûglûk.” The first beast said in the common tongue. Both creature's were taller and far brawnier than the average ellon. The one that had spoken was holding another double-axe, the other held a gigantic jagged sword. Their skin was blackened, and deathly white stains traced around their yellow eyes. They had no armour besides the helms on their heads, yet their chests were covered in something that could be considered a tabard were it not covered in a thick layer of blood.   
“Perhaps we should take these whores to our master, Ûgakûga.” The second creature said, licking his lips as he did so. “He would be thankful for two new play things.”  
“Hiril vuin...” Gwendalyn whispered, shifting herself in front of her lady.  
Yet the beast with the sword noticed her movement and laughed. “Do you think a wretched zan kurv like yourself could stop us? I will make you scream, lul gijak-ishi.” He pointed the blood-covered blade at her. “And after I am done with you, you will beg for more.”

The beast reached out its gruesome hand to take her by the scruff of her neck when it stopped suddenly, an annoyed expression crossing his face. Cringing, what sounded like a sigh escaped its scarred lips as it turned around. In his back, there was an axe.  
The beast known as Ûgakûga pulled the offending axe out of his companion with one swift movement, it making a horrible crack as it was torn from flesh. His companion fell down motionless. Ûgakûga kept the second axe in his free hand.   
“These elflings..." He hissed, flashing his own infuriated look at the ellon that was now standing before him.  
“Do not know when they are defeated.”  
Melethril was covered in the obsidian blood of the creature from his head down to his torso. His left arm was clearly wounded, hanging limp by his side. In his right hand he continued to hold his short sword.  
“I wonder if your friend would say the same,” Melethril teased. “We should ask him, don't you think? Oh wait, he is dead!” Melethril grinned, pointing his sword down at the corpse and then back up at the living monster. “And you shall be the next!”

“Stop antagonising the beast and kill it already!” Adlanniel shouted at him. She had snapped the arrow protruding from her arm and was wrapping a length of cloth torn from her dress around it.  
“It will be my pleasure,” Melethril answered and with his limp hand he threw his dagger at the beast. The blade penetrated the left eye, although he had been aiming for the right. Yet it did not matter for it still had the same effect.   
The beast roared in pain and pulled the dagger out, throwing one of the axes it was holding aside as it did so. Melethril had been waiting for that exact moment for he he knew he could not fight a dual-axe wielder with his only his short sword to defend him. The beast realised its mistake too late.   
Melethril attacked the beast first, taking it off-guard. It lost its balance as it tried to dodge the sharp elven blade. It roared in frustration then, swinging the axe blindly around itself. “I will kill you, vermin!” Yet its threat was hollow. The fatal blow came unexpectedly. The beast whimpered as the axe it had discarded previously found its way to its throat, beheading it in the process.

Gwendalyn threw the axe to the ground in disgust, her breath fast and shallow. “Stinky filth!” She hissed.   
“Guren glassui, melin.” Melethril raised his eyebrows in awe. “I had never dared to think that you were so dangerous.” He chuckled, then cringing as he held his crushed chest. His face then turned serious and sullen. “You need to go now whilst the attention is drawn from us. Take a steed and flee as fast as possible.”  
Both ellith glanced back at the rest of the company. Another three beasts were dead but four were still attacking the surviving guards.   
“You are wounded, hiril vuin.” Melethril moved to help her but Adlanniel stopped him. “I am well aware of that but you are needed elsewhere.”  
“He is wounded too,” Gwendalyn remarked, touching his left upper arm. “I should…”  
“There is no time for that.” He cut her off as he reached for her hand and pulled her towards the steeds that were left behind.  
“Head back to the palace and tell the remaining guards of what has happened here. Do not stop." He then turned to face Adlanniel.  
"Can you ride a horse, hiril vuin, in your current state? The arrowhead is still in your flesh and you are with child...."  
She gave him a wry smile. “Do we have a choice?”  
He nodded simply. “Gwendalyn, my dear,” He took her into tight embrace. She trembled in his arms, afraid for what would become her sweet, new love. “You do not need to fear about me or my brothers. It is our duty to keep you and our lady safe.” He said gently as he nuzzled his nose against her ear. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob against his blood stained attire.  
“Those are words of a farewell. Please, promise me that you will not get yourself killed.” She gazed up into his eyes then.  
He smiled back down at her, love filling his tender heart. “I Promise.” He kissed her deeply and intently. As Aldanniel watched on, she wished that Legolas or even her king were there to kiss her and tell her all would be right.

“Gwao hi.” Melethril whispered softly, yet Adlanniel was sure she had heard the gently voice of the king whisper those words into her ear.  
Adlanniel mounted one of the steeds with Melethril's assistance for her arm then was aching dreadfully. She thought that perhaps having it cut from her body would be less painful, yet she had to bear it for the sake of her unborn children and for the sake of herself and her young handmaiden that was in her charge.  
“Gwendalyn.” She held out her strong hand and pulled her handmaiden to sit behind her.  
“Hold on to me tightly and try not to let yourself fall.”  
Gwendalyn's breath hitched in her chest as she nodded. She looked back down to her sweetheart then, her expression helpless. Would she ever be able to lay eyes on him again? Would she ever feel him embrace her again?

“Noro lim.” Melethril whispered into the stallion's ear. "And do not waiver until you have our ladies in safety."  
The steed, whinnying loudly as if it had understood its masters words, reared up on its hind legs before setting off at such a pace, Gwendalyn had to grasp onto her lady's waist to prevent herself from flying off the back.  
Whilst galloping away from the battlefield, the steed passed by the fighting group of elves and beasts. One of the beasts noticed their escape and threw a knife after them, hitting Gwendalyn's calf. She yelped at the sharp pain yet the ellith did slow to tend to the wound, nor were the able in such a predicament.

Melethril followed them with his eyes. Having watched his beloved get hurt, his heart filled with a new heat, a hate so deep he felt that nothing could make him waver now. Despite the pain still biting him from his own wound, he reached down and picked up a nearby bow and quiver and aiming at the offending beast he let the arrow fly. It pierced the beast straight through the temple, killing it instantly. As it slumped to the ground, the Elven guard it had been battling with turned in the direction of the arrow, giving Melethril a quick nod of appreciation for the assistance.  
Melethril then looked down at the dead beast he had just slain.  
"No one is allowed to touch the lady Gwendalyn, bar me!" He hissed.

 

*****************************************************************************************

 

A white film of salted sweat had began to form on the bay stallion's flanks as it flew with haste through the denseness of the surrounding Greenwood.   
It kept up its speed for as long as it was physically able, for it had understood its master's desperate plea. Even though none of those horrid beasts had followed them, the horse would not stop without being commanded to do so. Adlanniel held tightly on to the stallion's mane, the throbbing pain in her arm being flooded out by other anxious thoughts. Gwendalyn's grip around her waist was weakening, a sign that her strength was waning. Even Adlanniel felt her strength draining, perhaps due to the loss of blood that was still seeping out of her wound. Yet they could not stop to tend to themselves, not yet, not until they were a safe distance away.

Suddenly Adlanniel felt the grip her maiden had around her loosen. Adlanniel had to take hold of Gwendalyn's arms tightly as not to let her fall.   
"Hold on for but a little while longer, Gwendalyn." Adlanniel called back desperately as she held her maid's arms closely to her body. Their strength was ebbing away quickly, the cold of the night biting at their skin, and she did not know for how much longer either of them could hold on. A dull pain had began to form deep within her stomach, a sign that the gwanûn too were affected by their mother's dwindling strength. "Please...hold on..." She begged them within her mind. Within what seemed like an hour they came upon a small stream which swerved its way along the moon lit Elven road. The horse came to an abrupt halt as Adlanniel tugged tightly at its mane to do so. Knowing that its riders were badly hurt, the stallion slowly lowered itself to the ground to allow them to slip off his back easily. Adlanniel swung her leg over the horse's neck to dismount first, before she assisted her handmaiden. The young elleth cried out in pain as she landed on her wounded leg and Adlanniel quickly swung the maid's arm over her shoulders for support. Slowly, they limped their way to the small stream, the stallion following closely behind them, before they slumped down by the muddy bank. The moon shone through a break in the thick canopy above, allowing them just enough light to see the damage that had been wrought upon their bodies. Gwendalyn's leg was caked with her blood and the moonlight only sought to accentuate the paleness she had become due to the loss of blood. Adlanniel continued to rip long swathes of cloth from her dress whilst Gwendalyn sat beside her, numbed to the core.

"Melethril...." Her voice squeaked in a sob, her eyes stinging with the flood of tears she had shed. "Do not despair, my dear Gwendalyn..." Adlanniel tried to calm her as she dipped one make-shift bandage into the cool water of the stream to wash away the filth around her maid's wound. "He is still alive, I am sure of it. He will come back to you."  
"How can you be so sure?" Gwendalyn replied, her voice almost biting. Yet Adlanniel took no surprise for the younger elleth was grieving.  
"We can never be sure, my dear. I do not even know if the prince or the king live yet deep in my heart I know they do. You just have to have faith."  
Gwendaly let out a doleful smile as she looked back down to the cold mud beneath her.  
"There. This should stem the blood flow." Adlanniel gave a faint smile as she tightened the knot of the binding around her maid's leg.

"W...what were they? Those uluun, those hideous monsters that set upon us?" She stammered her eyes wide, begging for an answer.  
"By the stinking breath of Annatar I have no damned idea." She spat at the memory of them.  
"I have never seen such monstrosities, nor have I have ever heard of such beasts. Where they have spawned from is beyond my knowledge."  
She began to clean her own wound. "Allow me." Gwendalyn then offered. "How is the pain?" She then asked calmly. "Nothing I can not bear." Adlanniel replied, her voice low. In honest truth her arm felt like it had been set aflame.  
"Come, we must not linger here any longer." She said as she stood and moved over to the stallion who had been nibbling on tufts of weed. "Allow us to move on in haste."  
The stallion, tossing its head in an apparent agreement, went down onto its knees once more.

They continued to flee throughout the night, the chill of the freezing midnight air biting at their faces. Yet they could not delay. Any moment lost felt like a lifetime, a lifetime away from those they loved most. They rode until the the light of the morning sun began to break through the reddening leaves, it casting a haunting auburn glow upon their paled skin. A few more hours passed before they finally reached the crossroads. Continuing East would take them to the camp, taking the road North would return them to the safety of the palace. Again Adlanniel willed the stallion to a halt, dismounting swiftly before her maiden could question her motive.  
"Hiril vuin?" Gwendalyn questioned, worry and confusion riddled in her expression.  
"Gwendalyn, you must continue on to the palace and alert the guards there as Melethril ordered you to." She said, her tone straight-forward and her expression serious. Gwendalyn's eyes paled at hearing his name. The image of him charging back into battle as they fled haunted her memories.  
"I believe he had intended for you to come as well, lady Adlanniel." Gwendalyn replied.  
"You know that I can not. Our paths now must part, as the road here so implies."  
"But it is too dangerous for you to travel alone! There are a great manner of wild things in this forest that would and could do you harm." Gwendalyn tried to protest.  
"No more harm that would be done to me if I were to let the life of my beloved slip through my fingers." Adlanniel replied solemnly as she traced her fingers along the stallion's neck, it turning its head to nuzzle her shoulder softly.  
"I will not argue with you further on this. You know my reasoning and you had supported me."  
"Indeed, but I had intended to accompany you..."  
"And yet now our circumstances have changed."  
"At least take the horse and allow me to go on foot..."  
"No Gwendalyn. You must alert the remaining palace guards as soon as possible. If Melethril has survived, he will need to return to the palace for healing. He will not survive his wounds travelling without assistance."  
Gwendalyn lowered her head then at those words for she knew them to be true.  
"Besides, the gwanûn growing within are feeling discomfort on horseback. I will be able to traverse much quicker through the thickness of the forest as well if I remain on foot."  
"But you have no water, no nourishment to keep going..." Gwendalyn made one last attempt to persuade her lady.  
"The love I hold for my prince will be nourishment enough. Go now, for you will see your again."  
Tears of conflicting agony trickled down her cheeks. She did not want to abandon her lady, yet she knew that the palace had to be alerted at all costs for it was also her only chance to see he love again if he had indeed survived.  
"Harthon gerithach raid gelin a chwest adel thraw lín." Gwendalyn looked down to her mistress with sad eyes.  
"Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin." Adlanniel replied as she smiled reassuringly back up at her. "We will see each other again, my friend. Keep your faith. We shall all be together again soon. Now ride swiftly and do not look back."  
And without waiting for a reply, she slapped the stallion sharply on its rump and it took off down the road.

"May the Valar protect you, sweet maiden." Adlanniel whispered as she watched them gallop into the distance. Stroking her stomach gently to calm the gwanûn that had once again become restless, she turned to face the looming denseness of the trees ahead of her. As she looked back down to the road, she could see the hundreds of hoof and foot prints that scarred the dirt. The king and his army were already well ahead of her. Indeed, she would have to make it to them on her own.

 

 

Elvish (Sindarin) - English 

ellon = Elven male  
Valinor = Very similar to heaven. Valinor is the home of the Valar, spirits that often take humanoid form, sometimes called "gods" by the Men of Middle Earth. Other residents of Valinor include the related but less powerful spirits, the Maiar and many Elves; Elves being permitted to sail there whenever they choose.  
Arda = The world of Middle-Earth.  
hiril vuin = My lady  
ellyn = plural for ellon  
Imladris = Rivendell  
Valar = as above, spirits considered gods to the mortals and immortals alike living in middle earth.  
elleth = Elven maiden (female)  
i aran = the king  
Díheno nin = Forgive me (when placing yourself below the level of the person you are speaking to)  
heruamin = my lord  
aran nîn = My king  
Goheno nin = I am sorry  
Tiro! = Watch out!  
ellith = plural for elleth  
drego! = Flee from here!   
Súlon gwanna nîf gín, ulunn! = A big wind pours out of your mouth, monster! (Basically saying that you're full of shit.)   
Guren glassui, melin = Thank you from my heart, love  
Gwao hi = Leave now  
Noro lim = Ride fast  
gwanûn = twins  
Harthon gerithach raid gelin a chwest adel thraw lín = I hope you will have green paths and a breeze behind you.  
Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin. = I hope you will have a green and golden path.

 

Black Speech - English  
Lul Gijak-Ishi! = "Flowers in the Blood" (interchangeably "Elf" or "Pussy")  
zan kurv = Elf whore


	33. Chapter 33

My dearest Adlanniel,

There are no words that can describe how terribly I am missing you. Sitting here alone in my tent, I am looking at your engagement ring, the one you threw at me back in the palace, and I am reminding myself of how beautiful it had looked on your lithe fingers. My heart aches because of all the pain I had caused and though I have apologised numerous times, I can feel that you still have not forgiven me entirely. Therefore I will continue apologising until I see that ring back on your finger at the day of our wedding. My entire being longs for your touch, your smile on your full lips and in your deep emerald eyes, your fresh scent of herbs and brooks that reminds me of our brash trip into our cave where I first pledged myself to you. 

In all honesty Adlanniel, and I know that I told you this in my last correspondence, the thought of you at my side as my beloved princess is all that is keeping me going through this damned hell. Your image is like a light shining a path through the darkness for which I cannot see the end. I cannot help but think of you almost constantly these days. I miss you terribly, that of which I am sure you are aware. Sometimes I awaken during my sleep, expecting the warmth of you beside me, only to find it void and cold. Indeed, the nights have become colder without you and I am not talking in the sense of the change in seasons. I am sure you understand my feeling...  
Haldir and Glorfindel have done their best to keep up my spirits, and to remind me that nothing is rosy during times of war - which of course I was well aware from the beginning - but I never expected it to be so... horrifically morbid. I will not burden you with the details, my love, as a pure heart as yourself should never have to bear witness to the savages of war. Regardless, I was naive Adlanniel, and should have paid more heed to you. For that I am truly sorry. Yet, at the same time, I know it is my duty to be here as I am sure you understand now as well. 

My father and the remainder of his army arrived here just previous eve. He informed me that he had sent you back to your home for your safety. He had explained to me that you had been rather upset at being sent away. I understand your feeling, my dear love, but please do not think that it was done out of spite to hurt you. Father did not go into detail, but I can imagine why he had made his decision to send you back to your parents. You know that I would do absolutely anything to have you by my side at every moment of every day, and even here I wish you could be with me, but it is far too dangerous. My father knows that, as do I. I am sure you understand it too, though may choose not to believe it.  
We only want you to be safe, my beloved star; I could not live with or forgive myself if any harm was to befall you. Besides, I am sure that your revered parents and your siblings would be overjoyed to see you again.  
Please feel joy at the fact that you and your family can be whole once more until I come to retrieve you to make you my wife. And yes, I have full intentions of wedding you in Imladris as soon as all of this horror is over.

The men of the East are yet to make a full scale attack upon us. We know now that they have made a base camp near the Sea of Rhûn in the area of Dorwinion. Ironic that that area is where my father's most favoured wine originates from... Nevertheless, their camp is visible when one stands upon the ridge overlooking the decline of the plains. As I had said in my previous letter, they have amassed a rather large force. It is like they are camped there, knowing very well that they are in our full view, taunting us. The suspense has made most of our troops, both Eldar and men alike, restless and tense. If circumstances were more favourable, I would perhaps order a strike against them, but if we were to attack now we would lose vantage of our position and the protection of the Greenwood which surrounds us. 

My father has left me at the head of the army and I am glad that he trusts me enough to leave the majority of decisions to me. His advice has been invaluable and after his arrival I feel more confident with my skills in both strategy and warfare. Though, horrors of recent past are still haunting me. 

Having seen first hand what destruction a war brings, I wish we could have a chance to live our lives in peace forever. I tell you the truth from my heart that there is nothing heroic with fighting in a war. Everyday we awaken to the same routine; march onto the battlefield, slay our foes and after dusk, return to our tents, covered from head to toe in dirt and blood that seems to never wash away completely, staining our bodies and souls. There is no time to enjoy the starlight here for the orcs and other filth constantly attack just after the sun sets. They do not stop until the first rays of the sun crawl above the horizon on the next day to which we must all attend to our dead and wounded. 

I wish we did not have to know the horrors of war but here we are, defending the free people of Arda, obtaining the so called 'glory' as valiant warriors. But let me tell you one thing, my dearest star, I am no hero, not here and not now. Slaying enemies is not a noble task, actually you… you get nothing from it, only more and more sleepless nights as the screams of the dying haunt your dreams. But I should not burden you with my fears and sorrows. You deserve only love and devotion as you are the sun that chases out the evils and washes my melancholy away.

My love, I shall end this letter here. I will write to you again once I have word that you have arrived in Imladris and have settled into your old home. Once more, I hope that you can find it in your heart someday to forgive all the pain I have caused you. 

May I always serve you and love you unconditionally. Guren nallatha nalú achenin le....

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Legolas had barely managed to sign his name when he heard a light tapping on the canvas of the entrance to his tent.  
"Ma?" He asked as he continued to gaze down at the silver filigree ring he was now twirling around with his fingers.  
"It is I, my little prince, the mighty Glorfindel, come to rescue you from your solitude!" The overly cheerful voice replied.  
Legolas sighed inwardly and gave a slight shake of his head. How Glorfindel could remain so jovial in such a dismal place bewildered him. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Glorfindel was ancient, and war for him was simply a fact of life.  
"Minno, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower." Legolas tried to adopt Glorfindel's often playfully teasing and satiric tone, yet he felt that his true demeanour had betrayed him.  
Glorfindel popped his golden head in through the flaps of the canvas entrance. "Tolo govano ven, cund vuin." He beckoned with a cheerful smile.  
"Im penorven." Legolas muttered as he turned to look back down at the ring in his hand. He did not feel all up to being around others, nor did he feel like drinking, despite knowing that he needed to get out of his bleak state.  
Yet, as he had expected, Glorfindel gave him his legendary glare. Trying to refuse an invitation from the Golden Haired Warrior was like trying to pull the teeth of a Balrog; impossible.  
"Oh, very well then!" The prince groaned as he placed the ring he had been fondling into a small, carven case that sat upon his writing desk.  
"Excellent!" Glorfindel clasped his hands together eagerly as he stood now, tall as a tree, in the width of the tent's entrance.  
"It is my duty, as your protector, to not only watch over my little sapling prince, but to also cheer him up when needed. And I have just the thing to do it!"  
Glorfindel's cheerful aura was indeed contagious for Legolas could not help but let a small grin slip onto his youthful face.  
"And what would that be? Wine?"  
"Precisely!" Glorfindel piped like an excited child.  
"Now make haste, young sapling, before Haldir consumes all of it!" 

As Legolas and Glorfindel made their approach to the small, private fire, Haldir stood and bowed his head in respect. "Cund vuin, tolo, havo dad." He said with a gentle smile. Haldir, the most revered March Warden of Lothlorien, was more reserved and gentle in his approach to others unlike his much older counterpart. Though Glorfindel was a formidable warrior and could be serious and respectful when needed, he much preferred to be outgoing and hearty whatever the situation.  
Legolas, taking a seat on one of the logs between his guardians, slumped forward as he rested on his elbows. Haldir handed him a chalice of warmed Dorwinion vintage.  
"What shall we drink to?" The March Warden asked warmly in a gentle voice, seeing the young prince was still in a gloomy mood.  
"How about getting out of this shit hole?" Legolas grumbled as his eyes turned sullen, the flickering glow of the fire almost unreflecting in his pale eyes.  
They all sat there in silence then; Legolas continuing to stare emotionless into the fire as the other two ellyn looked upon him sympathetically. As Haldir sighed, having regretted asking such a daft question, Glorfindel, being his usual cheerful self, slapped his leg enthusiastically. "Let us drink to keep the women in our beds and the wolves in their dens!" And without waiting for the others to answer, he took a hearty chug of the wine, both Haldir and Legolas quietly following suit. 

"Now instead of wallowing in despair, let us try to be a little more cheerful, shall we?" Glorfindel began with his usual, bright smile. "Besides, your father, the greatest warrior who even rivals me..." He grinned before he continued, "...Is here and reinforcements from both Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel are on the way. You will be back in your beloved Adlanniel's arms in no time!"  
"If only that were true..." Legolas replied as he looked down into his wine, swirling it gently as he gazed into the violet reflection that stared back up at him.  
"It will be, sooner than you know it." Glorfindel then gave the prince a gentle pat on his shoulder in reassurance.  
"By the way, where is your father?"  
"Most likely mulling over the maps and strategy layout." Legolas replied, taking a sip of his wine.  
"Which is what you should be helping him with." Haldir added almost sternly.  
"Well..." Glorfindel began, pretending to be defensive, "You know what aran Thranduil is like. He prefers to do things his way, so I would only be there to 'disturb' him."  
Haldir shook his head at him and rolled his eyes, amused. Even Legolas managed another small grin of which caught the Golden Haired Warrior's attention.  
"Is that a hint of a smile I just saw upon your face, little prince?" He questioned with wide eyes, feigning shock.  
"No, it is not..." Legolas tried his absolute hardest to keep a straight face, but ended up failing miserably as they all burst into laughter.  
"See, I knew that humour had not escaped you!" Glorfindel smiled as he filled the prince's chalice to the brim, despite it not really needing to be refilled.  
"Now get drunk, and be merry!"  
"You know my father would not approve of disorderly behaviour from any of us..." Legolas grinned, as he took another fleeting sip of the warm liquid.  
"What he does not know right now will not harm him, Legolas." Glorfindel winked. Legolas noticed Haldir had flinched slightly at his warning, considering that unlike the mischievous Glorfindel, Haldir was less inclined to disobey or anger the Elvenking. 

Being a rather potent vintage, it did not take very long for the three ellyn to become rosy cheeked and overly cheerful in their tipsy state.  
"So...." Glorfindel began, a rather conspicuous grin drawing across his sharp features.  
"Young sapling, it is blatantly obvious that both you and the Lady Adlanniel have pledged yourselves to each other, perhaps numerous times. Pray tell, where and when did you both first deflower each other?" Much to the dismay of Legolas, and the amusement of Haldir, Glorfindel had turned once more into his cheeky self.  
"I do not think that my personal life is any business of yours, Glorfindel!" Legolas defended, his cheeks turning a brighter crimson than they already were.  
"Hmph! Never mind then!" Glorfindel pouted as he swung one of his lithe legs across the other. "I already know anyway..."  
Legolas almost spat out the wine that had been in his mouth whilst Haldir almost choked on his.  
"Pardon me?" Legolas stared shocked, embarrassed and wide eyed at him.  
"I know many things." Glorfindel replied simply, still feigning being offended as he raised his chin in an apparent snub.  
"Then feel free to elaborate!" Legolas pushed, believing he had caught Glorfindel out on his bluff.  
Glorfindel's grin then turned to one of a devilish kind. Slowly, almost tauntingly, he turned back to face the nervous prince. "Does a particular cave behind a waterfall on the Brunien ring any bells, my innocent pup?"  
Legolas' eyes shot wide open as he choked on his own breath, almost dropping his cup in the process.  
"I thought as much..." Glorfindel snickered.  
"Is he telling the truth, Legolas?" Haldir piped in, rather surprised himself as the prince's reaction had made the truth evident. Legolas opened his mouth to speak but no words could escape him.  
"Of course I am, Haldir. You should never doubt me." Glorfindel pouted playfully once more. "I was out hunting one warm Spring day, when, standing upon the ridge looking down upon the waterfall, I saw the young elflings clamber up the rocks to the cave behind..."  
"Please Glorfindel....stop...." Legolas pleaded, but to his surprise Haldir cut him off; perhaps due to his own tipsy state.  
"No, I want to hear this!" He laughed. "I am curious to know what went on now!"  
Legolas groaned as he put his head into his hands in defeat.  
"WELL..." Glorfindel continued, controlling his own temptation to laugh at the embarrassment of the prince, "I assumed they were going there to collect the rare herb that grew within for Adlanniel's revered father, so I decided to linger to greet them as soon as they came out again. However, I waited....and waited...." He glanced over at Legolas who was trying to shrink into himself, mortified; Haldir was listening rather intently.  
"And they did not reappear. I was actually beginning to worry about them; had a cave Troll devoured them? And so, instead I decided to leave them to their 'demise.' However, as I needed to pass over the roof of the cave to follow the tracks of the deer I had been tracking, I heard a peculiar sound coming from an outcrop..."  
"Nan Belain..." Legolas muttered under his breath, only for his companions to have heard him. Haldir began to chuckle as Glorfindel decided to continue, just to embarrass the prince further.  
"At first I had thought it was some animal, so when I went to investigate I was rather surprised to hear the moans of rather intense passion!" He then when into a tirade of what he had apparently heard. "Ah...ah...ah yes, Ah Legolas....Avo dharo! AVO DHARO!"  
Legolas went as pale as a ghost before returning to his bright crimson hue. Though Haldir had been expecting as much, he let out a gasp of surprise nevertheless before bursting into a fit of laughter. Their younger counterpart having become a man at such a young age? It was rather amusing to them.  
"I cannot say that I was not surprised! I knew that if their parents had known of their transgression....well I am sure you, Haldir, can imagine. So I kept it a secret....until now." He winked playfully at the prince who flushed all colours of red and gulped down the chalice of wine he had in its entirety.

"I applaud you for your bravery and vigour, my young princeling!" Haldir beamed as he clapped Legolas cheerfully on the back. "To have dared to deflower yourself and Lord Elrond's most precious daughter at such a young age....and then to allow this loud mouth..." He looked over at Glorfindel with a fond smile, "To spill it all out!"  
"What choice did I have?" Legolas murmured, as he lowered his eyes, still flushing.  
"Which situation are you referring to?" Haldir laughed in jest. "The first choice, well, you could have thought with your head instead, and the second...."  
"You could have just told me to stop!" Glorfindel cut in as he too laughed at the prince's expense.  
"You would not have!" Legolas tried to protest then, only to have Glorfindel shove his shoulder playfully.  
"You do not know me very well then!"  
"Oh, but I do..." Came a calm voice from behind them.

 

The three ellyn spun around so quickly in alarm Glorfindel slipped and fell off his log, taking Legolas with him as he had desperately tried to maintain balance. Haldir had shot up to stand in attention, yet not without stumbling from the excess of wine he had consumed.  
"A...Aran nin!" He stuttered as Thranduil took him quickly by the upper arm to prevent the March Warden too from falling.  
"Careful, Haldir..." Thranduil began, a slightly amused grin crossing his previously blank expression. "Or you may end up embarrassing yourself like those two." He looked down at the two ellyn who were tangled together, desperately trying to compose themselves.  
"A...Adar...how long were you listening for?" Legolas' voice was desperate as he gazed up at his father, horrified at the prospect of what he had potentially heard.  
"Oh, do not worry, ionneg, I heard just enough to learn about some Brunien waterfall and...what was it now? Moans of intense passion or something of that ilk?"  
Before Legolas had the chance to reply, his father decided it amusing to add onto his torture. "Glorfindel's impersonation was rather....interesting."  
Both Glorfindel and Haldir were looking upon the king with expressions of shock horror; the stern and glacial Elvenking with a sense of humour and a perverted one at that? It seemed almost inconceivable.

"Care for some wine, aran nin?" Glorfindel offered after he found his way back onto another log to allow the king to sit by his son.  
"Considering we will perhaps be unable to obtain more Dorwinion for some time, we may as well savour it while we can."  
"Indeed." Glorfindel agreed. "So, aran nin, you too may as well add to our previous conversation...."  
Haldir and Legolas both shot him a mortified glare; Legolas again almost choking on his wine.  
"Bell tower in Doriath." The king replied coolly as he took another casual sip, already knowing well what Glorfindel was going to ask.  
The Elvenking and Glorfindel had a history together that spanned more than a millennium; a history of great friendship and yet rivalry as they were always trying to outdo or outwit each other.  
Both Haldir and Legolas' heads snapped from Glorfindel to the Elvenking almost in unison, their eyes still wide, their mouths silent.  
"A bell tower?!" Glorfindel asked, he too being surprised by this notion. Thranduil gave another simple, casual, yet proud nod in confirmation.  
"Was it with that healer, what was her name....the one that 'healed' your apparent chest wound back in....some other war we had fought in a millennia ago?" Glorfindel waved his hand as he wracked his now drunken memory.  
"It was not 'apparent' Glorfindel. I was seriously wounded."  
"Yes, yes, aran nin." Glorfindel teased. "Wounded seriously enough to be stalking that healer whom you had taken a liking to throughout the entire war..."  
Thranduil dismissed him with a flick of his hand, his expression unchanging. "I have no idea what you are talking about, nor any idea of what is rambling on in that drunken head of yours."  
"HA!" He playfully shoved the king's shoulder, making Legolas and Haldir hitch their breath, but seeing the grin upon the king's face allowed them to understand that he would not cut off the Golden Warrior's head anytime soon. 

"What was her name, aran nin? Gilil? Gilli?"  
Haldir, trying so hard to withhold his temptation to laugh, plucked up his courage to add his own teasing remark.  
"Gil-Galad?" He chuckled, a grin spanning from ear to ear. Glorfindel roared with laughter. Legolas himself let out a sheepish giggle. However the king shot Haldir a deathly glare, making him shrink back upon himself.  
"I do not recall any healers that I had taken a fancy to." Thranduil stated almost coldly. But Glorfindel, as usual, remained unrelenting.  
"Oh that is right, Gilrin! That was her name! A Lady crowned with stars and that she really was!" He began to laugh once more as he turned to the other two in the company. "She was lean and tall, with long slender legs, full breasts and her eyes, Legolas, her eyes were those stars she got her name from. Deep and dark, yet mesmerising beyond measure. Your father often drowned in them."  
Thranduil rolled his eyes as he turned to the prince beside him. "Pay him no heed, ionneg, uhunc ylf ernedui."  
But Legolas continued to gaze at his father, wide eyed.  
"Gilrin? THAT Gilrin?" He asked aghast.  
Glorfindel rose his eyebrows at him. "Do you know of her, cund vuin?" He questioned.  
"We have a healer named Gilrin back in our palace..."  
Without warning Glorfindel let out a loud wolf whistle; a rather beaming grin of victory lit up his eyes.  
Thranduil turned his glacial glare back at his son who too now shrank back in fright. However, it only sought to make Glorfindel laugh harder. Yet Thranduil, being as proud as he was, would not allow himself defeat at the expense of his rival. A wicked grin crept across his face.  
"Indeed, she is very beautiful. I will not deny that. However it is too bad that she prefers those of her own gender..." 

This surprising, albeit shocking piece of information made Glorfindel splatter the wine that had been in his mouth.  
"Do not jest!" He coughed, stunned.  
Thranduil winked at him as he drank down the remainder of the wine that had been in his chalice.  
"Now Glorfindel, tell us about your misfortunes with women. For it is well known that you have had many."  
Glorfindel glowered back at Thranduil then, as the other two ellyn looked from one to the other and then back again, waiting for some form of reaction - or perhaps an argument to break out.  
"What would you know about it?" He mumbled.  
It was now the great Elvenking's turn to grin victorious. Turning proudly to his son, he gave the prince a paternal pat on the shoulder.  
"Well...." He began as he looked down at his son fondly, yet still with satire laced in his voice.  
"I am the one who begot a son."  
The expression on Glorfindel's face at that moment then was worth more than all the silver and white gems in Arda. 

Despite his defeat, The Golden Haired Warrior would not allow his pride to appear so wounded. After a few more chalices of wine and a more civil chat around the fire he stood and dusted off his clothing. "Well, my lads, I think I shall retire and acquire a young healer of my own to warm my bed." He said proudly. Yet he could not possible leave without making another teasing comment aimed at one of them. "Haldir, my good man, the sheep are over there. Make sure to 'tend' to them well." He winked.  
"W....What?!" But Glorfindel had already begun strut away.  
"Quel du!" He called back to them, a huge grin again across his face.  
Haldir continued to stare off at him as he walked away, his expression still mortified.  
"Do not worry yourself, young Haldir. Glorfindel has always needed to have the last word of which he can often be unforgiving."  
"I hope that you, hîr vuin, do not think I am agreeable to that sort of thing, that of which he suggested..." Poor Haldir was now pale with worry. It amused Thranduil yet he took pity on the March Warden. "Do not worry yourself about it, of course I know that you are not." He smiled, allowing Haldir to sigh with relief.  
"Well, if we are all retiring, may I have an audience with you in private adar?" Legolas then asked. Thranduil could see that his son's eyes were still lost of their usual light.  
"Of course, ionneg. Then Haldir, we bid you a good night. Quel du."  
"Quel kaima, aran nin, cund vuin." Haldir bowed in respect to the royal pair.  
"Oh, and Haldir..." Thranduil began as he had started to turn away.  
"Once you have sobered, we shall continue our talk about Gil-Galad." He threatened with his trademark glare. Haldir's breath hitched at the prospect. Thranduil snickered at him then, making Haldir slump with relief that it had only been a jest. With that, Thranduil put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder and, nodding to Haldir, lead the prince back to his tent.

 

Sindarin Elvish - English  
Guren nallatha nalú achenin le - My heart shall weep till we can meet again.  
Ma - Who (is it)?  
Minno - Come in.  
Tolo, govano ven, cund vuin - Come join us, my prince.  
Im penorven – I am tired  
Tolo, havo dad - Come, sit down.  
Avo dharo! - Don't stop  
ellyn - male Elves  
Nan Belain - By the Valar  
Aran nin - My King  
Adar - Father  
Ionneg - My son  
Uhunc ylf ernedui - He has had too much to drink.  
Hîr vuin - beloved lord (basically, my lord)  
Quel kaima - Sleep well  
Quel Du - Good night


	34. Chapter 34

Legolas felt a wave of warm air wash over him as he entered the tent after his father. It was the first time Legolas had entered his father's tent since he had arrived.  
Though it was more spacious than his own, which was expected as his father was the king, Legolas was rather surprised with how scarce its furnishings were.   
The inside of the tent was a deep beryl green, a reminder of the foliage of the forest he called home. Two large emerald banners, outlined with golden thread and bearing his father's insignia hung upon opposite sides of the area. There were flaming braziers positioned around where the king moved about the most. The back left corner was sectioned off by a large, engraved mahogany divider which separated the king's sleeping and bathing area from the openness of the rest of the room.   
To the right of the entrance where Legolas now waited, stood a rather miraculous and polished set of armour. It stood proudly upon its stand where the engravings of vines upon the steel shimmered from the auburn glow of the braziers. His father's armour was truly a masterpiece of Elven craftsmanship and was much deserving of such an adept warrior. 

Legolas continued to stand at attention by the entrance, his demeanour somewhat nervous as he had began to shift on his feet. Thranduil had sensed this easily enough, and did well to hide his amused grin as he walked over to a simple table where upon it sat a flask of wine, a gilded teapot and some glasses and cups.   
"Iôn nin, you do not need to ask for permission to be seated." Thranduil smiled warmly as he opened a small canister of herbal tea leaves to make a brew.  
"V...very well, adar." Legolas stammered as he went to sit on the small sofa his father had motioned to then.   
"I would offer you more wine, but I think you have had more than enough..." The king smiled, amused as he turned his head slightly to look back at his princeling. The pointed tips of the young ellon's ears were still bright red from the effects of the wine, as were his cheeks still a rosy hue; partially from his previous embarrassment as well.   
"And so," His father continued as he stirred the pot. "You will have to make do with tea instead."   
"Of course." Legolas smiled nervously in return as he took the cups from his father and placed them on the small table between them.   
"Allow the tea to brew a little longer." Thranduil said as he too placed down the small pot, and took a seat on the sofa opposite the prince.  
"Now, iôn nin, I know much is on your mind and it pains me to see you so troubled. Please, do not feel embarrassed or uncomfortable to share what ails you with your old ada."  
Legolas gave a small smile of relief at his father's warm and casual words. Yet he could not help but still feel slightly hesitant in his father's regal presence. Perhaps it was that regality, that acknowledgement of superiority of a father over a child, a sovereign over his subject, which kept him unsure of himself. Though something else entirely was indeed making him flush once more.   
"Adar....díheno nin..." Legolas lowered his eyes then, feeling ashamed. Thranduil looked upon him as a slightly perplexed expression crossed his face.  
"What for?"   
"For the rather....uncouth conversation that you were unfortunate enough to overhear...." Legolas' voice lowered slightly as he began to wring his hands together.   
"You are already aware of the fact that the Lady Adlanniel and I have pledged ourselves to each other...in the physical sense...."  
"That, I am." Thranduil confirmed as he leant forward to pour the tea before them, allowing his son to continue.   
"I want to apologise for the fact that we both...." Legolas gulped then, almost too frightened to say the word he wanted to say.   
"Av'osto Legolas. Bedo." Thranduil gave a reassuring smile as he handed the prince a cup.  
Legolas took a sip of the herbal brew to help clear his throat and his mind. "For the fact that we both deflowered each other, despite the culture and traditions of our people. We disgraced the Eldar, and at such a young age....and continue to do so...." He continued meekly, his eyes still downcast. Thranduil was surprised that Legolas would apologise for this that he was already aware of, especially considering his son knew that he too was not entirely innocent. Yet the sincerity of it warmed his heart.  
"Avo drasto, iôn nin." A grin crossed his face then in amusement. "I had been even younger than you when I had lost my innocence."  
Legolas raised his head, his eyes wide with surprise and somewhat with embarrassment. The expression on his face made his father chuckle at him.   
"Now, as I had just said, do not worry yourself of such a thing. What was done was done and there is no point in worrying about something you cannot change." Thranduil then changed his expression to a more serious, yet compassionate one.  
"Now tell me, henig, what truly ails you so?" 

"Well adar, this whole situation we are in and facing daily makes me constantly dread what is to come in the future." Legolas began as he lowered his tired eyes.  
"Do we even have a future, with war constantly raging? Will this world ever be a place where war and death does not exist? Why is it that we are so inclined to kill each other? I just cannot comprehend it..."  
"Indeed, it is a rather complex subject." Thranduil sighed, understanding his son's feelings exactly.  
"Wars are waged to gain power over those deemed subordinate as the hunger to rule and dominate others can consume some. Yet, at times, war is waged to obtain land for one's people to cultivate or exploit when they have abused their own. Other wars are raged due to petty grudges, or to force one's beliefs onto others. Though do all these reasons justify it?" His father asked.  
"I do not believe anything justifies the senseless killing of others." Legolas furrowed his brow slightly at the mere thought.  
"And that is why, Legolas, it is up to us to know to do what is 'right' in the better sense of the word."  
"But what is right, ada? What I believe to be right may not be 'right' to the enemy that I face."  
"Exactly, Legolas. Therein lies the dilemma of war."  
"So what am I to do? Every time I have killed I have felt part of me die as well, like there has been no meaning to it all...."  
"I understand, iôn nin. I felt the same way during my first true battle. War affects the heart greatly, but we must not allow it to destroy the essence of who we really and truly are. You must keep your mind focussed on what is before you and how to overcome it. You must allow these experiences, no matter how difficult, to help you grow to be a better person and to help you better understand the importance of life."  
"Is life truly important, ada? Killing each other does not make us great..."  
"Indeed, it does not Legolas. Think upon this; Though you must defend your homeland, is all the senseless slaughter that comes with it truly necessary? Are you killing enemies that threaten to bring destruction to your land or are those you are fighting simply pawns, in this game of war, merely following the orders they are given? Perhaps they have had no choice but to fight for the one who rules them...Taking a life is simple, Legolas. However, sparing one and knowing when to show mercy is what makes us truly great."  
Legolas nodded slowly as he allowed his father's wisdom to sink in.   
"Yet, I feel that it is too late for me to accomplish such greatness...I feel that my heart has completely withered and faded away..." Legolas sighed dolefully.   
Thranduil, having looked to him empathetically and with compassion, moved to sit beside his son.  
"It has not Legolas." The king said, his tone gentle as he placed a hand upon his son's shoulder. "If you had no heart then you would not be wearing this still." Thranduil took into his fingers the small diamond that hung from the golden chain around the prince's neck.  
"This," Thranduil continued as he held up the diamond a little higher so that Legolas could look upon it. "Is where you should focus your heart, and this," Thranduil then took his son gently by the jaw and turned his head to face eastward towards the enemy camp. "Is where you should focus your head; focus on what is in front of you." 

Legolas nodded slowly. "Am I even capable of such things any more?" His voice drifted mindlessly as he stared off into nothingness.   
Such words pulled at the Elvenking's heart, for seeing his son so despondent saddened him immensely. Though he and Legolas no longer showed each other much in regards to physical affection, Thranduil placed his hand on the back of his son's head and softly stroked his golden hair; the same way he had used to when Legolas had still been an elfling and had often begged for his father's love. Legolas turned to look at his father then, his heart twisting at his father's touch, his eyes reddening with tears. It was not until that moment that he realised how much he had missed him. 

"Diheno nin, adar. Here I am, all teary eyed like some spoilt brat of a child. What a great heir I shall turn out to be...I do nothing but bring shame to your great house and fail you as a son." His voice sounded frustrated as he hastily wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"Oh Legolas...." Thranduil began as he took his son's face into his hands and gazed into his eyes sadly but not without adoration for his only child. "Do not ever think such thoughts. You have grown into such a fine and honourable young ellon. No words in our language nor that of any other in this world can describe how proud I am of you. My dear little Greenleaf...henig...ionneg..." Thranduil himself had to strain desperately to withhold tears of tenderness for his son, knowing that now he had to be the pillar of support for the prince to lean on.   
"Offering to lead the army in my stead was a huge step for you. It proved to me that you were ready to defend Arda, our realm and all that we hold dear. It showed me that I had not failed entirely as a parent...that you were finally ready to leave the nest and spread your wings."   
"Yet I fell out of the tree and broke my wings in the process...."   
"No, Legolas, you did not. You soared like an eagle. I have heard nothing but praise and admiration for your valour from those I have spoken to since I arrived here."   
"Who?" Legolas sniffed. "Haldir and Glorfindel?" He asked. His father nodded.   
"They will say anything to please you..."  
Thranduil looked down at the prince, surprised. His expression then turned stern. "Legolas, I know how you feel, but you should give yourself more credit. I too have seen your skills here and they are miraculous, a sign that I have trained you well. Do not put yourself down again."   
Legolas nodded guiltily before he let out a long sigh. "I may have been ready to defend Arda, but Adlanniel did not seem to think so..."  
The king's expression softened once more. "Indeed, females often think differently to we males. It is in their maternal instincts to fiercely shelter those they love, often going to great and harsh lengths to do so."   
"But she has been so cold towards me in her letters, ada. And you know how she behaved before I left...I felt so broken...and though we managed our farewells....." His voice began to shake again as he once more strained to hold back his tears. "I cannot help but feel that she is drifting away from me, like I am losing her. Some of her words were so bleak...bitter...I do not know what to do...She is my world...I cannot lose her...I will wither away and die..." Salty tears were flowing down his pale cheeks now and he made no effort to stop them. The mere thought of his beautiful elleth; of how much he missed her and needed her, of how badly he felt for causing her so much despair, and of how horribly he felt for having caused all their woes, brought him to breaking point. 

Thranduil felt a tight knot form in his throat at his son's desperate words. The guilt he now felt was terrible for he knew that he had played a large part in causing the young elleth's growing chasm and thus his son's own despair. Adlanniel and Legolas' relationship was like that of two vines of ivy; they had grown together over the long years, and had become so entwined that if anything were to try to separate them, they would surely wither and fade.  
Thranduil looked away as the prince began weeping into his hands, trying desperately himself to hold back the tears of guilt and pain that threatened to undermine him. Under no circumstances could he allow his son to see him weep, and under no cost could he allow the prince to see into his window of vulnerability. Taking a deep breath he turned back to the prince whose tears were wracking at him mercilessly. Thranduil had, in a great part, caused this pain and now it was his duty to bring it to an end. Gazing sympathetically at the broken hearted prince, he opened his arms tenderly. "Come." He beckoned gently. Legolas, looking up at him then, his face reddened and wet, was a little taken aback at such an offer. He could not remember the last time he had felt his father's arms around him. Yet he did not hesitate, for in his weakness and despair he needed so desperately his father's comfort. The fact that Legolas was fully grown did not prevent Thranduil from pulling the prince into his lap to embrace him, just like he had used to when the prince had still been a child. Nothing could break that paternal affection he had buried deep within him for his son.

"Diheno nin, adar....diheno nin..." Legolas wept into his father's shoulder. Even he himself could not comprehend why he felt so horribly overwhelmed and emotional for it was not in his nature.   
"Do not apologise, ionneg. We all have a limit to what we can handle. Even the strongest of hearts can break." His father said gently, as he began to stroke the prince's hair once more. His touch seemed to bring the young ellon some form of comfort.  
"But I am crying like a coward..." Legolas sobbed.  
"No..." Thranduil reassured as he rested his chin upon the prince's head and pulled him in closer. "Áva nainuvalyë; an lá ilyë níreli nar úmiéo, Legolas." With those words he kissed the prince softly on the crown of his head. Legolas, rather touched and surprised by his father's words, looked up to him with adoring eyes.   
"Adar....." Legolas could see how saddened his father's expression had now become. Something had indeed struck his heart; some old wound reopened.  
"Those are the words my father had shared with me once, a long time ago, when I too had fallen into despair and ruin...."   
Legolas continued to gaze at his father, absorbing his words, his own despair now turning to pity. Indeed, he knew that his father had suffered much in his long life, much more than he ever had.

"During our skirmish by the outskirts of Dagorlad...when the wraiths of our kin rose up to devour us; we whom had dared to disturb their already tormented existence...." Legolas began slowly as he stared off into the dancing flames of a nearby brazier, "I had thought I had seen Aran Oropher, your father...my grandfather....No, I am certain of it."   
Thranduil looked down at him surprised for this was the first time Legolas had revealed such news. But he remained silent and allowed the prince to continue.  
"We had been trying to retreat as we had managed to push the enemy behind...the rotting flesh of the ghouls had been everywhere, engulfing us. I had never smelt nor felt such horrid death as I had then....nor had I ever been so terrified. They had been your kin, adar, our brethren...yet they took into their clutches any whom came within range, despite alliance. They took more of our brothers into their depths. Despite it all I could not help but feel such sorrow and pain for them, that they would be tormented to dwell there for eternity, never able to cross into the Halls of Mandos." Legolas lowered his eyes and tightened his father's grip around him at the memory, his father's warmth his only solace as he reminisced the pain. Though he was listening intently, Thranduil's eyes too gazed off into the distance. His son's words brought back so many horrific memories of that time, of that fateful war where he had lost so much.  
"As I was pulling my soldiers to retreat, I saw a figure standing alone, not so far from where I had been, staring back at me." Legolas continued, his eyes still downcast.   
"His image was ethereal, and he was tall and strong like you, and not rotting like the other spirits surrounding us. His hair was long and silver and flowed from the wind and upon his head he wore a crown of silver....I saw that on his armour he bore the sigil of the beech tree....."   
These words made Thranduil's breath hitch painfully in his throat. His father's name had meant 'Tall beech tree' in Doriathrin, and thus he had adopted the beech tree as his own sigil. The lone spirit that Legolas described had indeed been his ill fated father.   
"He stared at me, ada, his eyes were so pained, so sad.....and full of....regret....."  
Thranduil too lowered his eyes then, and as he did so his eyes met with Legolas' saddened gaze. The prince knew then, by his father's now sullen expression, that his tale had been painful.  
"I know the story of the Battle of Dagorlad, ada, but please.....tell me what truly happened...." 

 

"Well...." His father sighed as he rested his chin upon the prince's head once more.  
"You already know that there had been no love lost between we Sindar and the Noldor."  
"Indeed, I am well aware..."  
"Thus you know as to why my father and Aran Amdir of Lorien had refused to march under Gil-Galad, a Noldorim's orders. Despite the fact that due to my upbringing I too was not overly fond of the Noldor, I did not despise them and I had respected Gil-Galad. He had always been amiable towards me when I visited Forlindon. But my father....he still held within his heart the bitterness of that old feud....I could not blame him entirely for it, for I had not been born at that time and thus could not understand the deepness of the hatred that had rooted itself within him....but I sorely blamed that bitterness and irrational stubbornness for causing his inevitable downfall....and the wasteful deaths of so many of our kin. I had tried to reason with him and Aran Amdir, tried to tell them that a pre-emptive strike would be suicide; that we had not discussed a plan for such and were ill equipped compared to our Noldorin counterparts, but neither of them heeded my words. I was just a young buck who knew nothing to them. I remember looking over to Lord Elrond, who was up the way from where we had been positioned...and when our eyes met he knew something was wrong. Perhaps my own eyes had portrayed that. But...." Thranduil let out a long sigh then, embracing his son tighter as he too needed some comfort, "It was too late. Before I could react my adar and Aran Amdir had already charged into the field with their soldiers. I could have kept those in my charge from making such a horrid mistake, and I did hesitate Legolas....but Oropher...he was my adar...I was fiercely loyal to him...what was I supposed to do in such a situation? He was the only family I had then..."  
"You had been put between a rock and a hard place..." Legolas sympathised, knowing it was painful for his father to share such knowledge.  
"Indeed..." Thranduil sighed before continuing. "Do I betray my adar, the one who had brought me into this world and had cared for and nurtured me for millennia, knowing that his decision had been rash and would likely lead to my death? Or do I choose not to try to protect him from this horrid mistake he had made, and betray him? Though I should have listened to logic, I chose to follow my heart and I followed them blindly onto the battlefield. As you know, we had lost over half of our forces. So many lives lost, and for what? A king's stubborn pride and a grudge that he had held onto for far too long? I had tried in vain to protect my adar, but we were outnumbered and too ill-equipped as I had said, and I had to watch his life slowly ebb away..." Thranduil took in a deep breath as the memory replayed itself in his mind. He felt his voice strain as he continued. "He died in my arms." Thranduil's eyes reddened then with tears, but he had shed enough for that pain and dared not let them fall again; his son was shedding the tears for him.

"Yet it was his last words to me that I remember so prominently. He had begged me not to make the same mistakes he had made, and told me some of what I have already told you; to listen to reason and think with your mind." Thranduil raised Legolas' chin and gently wiped his tears away then, gazing fondly into the prince's cerulean eyes. "He also told me to be a better father than he had been...and I promise you, iôn, I have been trying."   
With those words Legolas returned his father's gaze in kind. "But," Thranduil continued, his voice dropping in even deeper sadness, "Since your naneth passed, I have often felt that I was failing you. I had felt that I was becoming too much like my father had often been; distant, too cold and strict...which he too had become at the loss of my own mother...I have tried not to be like that..."  
Legolas' eyes became pleading as he shook his head, not wanting his father to think of himself in such a way. Legolas himself did not believe his father was as he described; not always.  
"No...." His voice quivered. But Thranduil hushed him gently.  
"I have not been the father that I had vowed to be. I have not been the father I should have been to you Legolas. It is true...and I am so truly sorry."  
"Adar..." Tears were streaming down the prince's face once more. His eyes were desperately searching his father's, trying to find a way to end the pain they were both feeling; trying to tell his father that he had not failed and that he adored him unconditionally. Yet his voice clammed in his throat due to his sobbing. Thranduil took his son's face into his hands once more.  
"Despite my shortcomings, ionneg, I will always watch over you and will always strive to to guide you in the best way that I know how. You are and always shall be my little elfling and no matter what you are feeling or going through, I will always be here for you."   
"Oh ada...." Legolas began as he found his voice. "You did your best to raise me, despite all you had gone through, and not once have I ever thought you to have been too harsh or a bad parent. I know that after naneth died, we grew more distant...but you were dealing with her loss in your own way just as I was and I have always understood that. I have always tried to learn from your strength...though it may not be so apparent now..." He gave a weak smile as he gestured to signify his current disposition. "I could not bare ever losing you ada. I will always follow you, till the end of days."  
Thranduil's heart burst with warmth and love for his child at such words, and as he embraced him tightly he felt a wetness upon his cheek; was it a tear of his own or those of his son? He could not clearly tell for all he wanted to do was hold his boy close.  
"But remember what I have said to you Legolas. If by the rare chance I ever make a mistake similar to that of my own father, then I want you to use your brain and not follow me blindly like I had once done. Is that understood?" His voice was paternally stern at that moment. "Promise me."   
"Of course, adar. I will do my best to try to prevent that rare event from ever happening."  
Thranduil smiled and fondly kissed Legolas atop his head once more. "As I said, it will be highly unlikely. I am sure that I heeded my father's last words well enough and have learnt from his gaffe."   
"You are the strongest and wisest of all whom I know." Legolas added then. But his father chuckled at him. Though he appreciated such a compliment, he did not believe it to be entirely true.  
"I am not so sure about that Legolas."  
"Well I most definitely am!" The prince asserted strongly.   
"And I thank you for your honesty." His father's loving smile then returned some of the light to the prince's faded eyes. He sunk deeper into his father's strong arms and once more rested his head on his father's shoulder.   
"I know I may be too old now and am no longer an elfling...but I have missed this....and have longed for it for some time..." He said softly as he gazed back at the brazier closest to them.  
"I will not be afraid to admit that so have I, iôn nin, and I apologise that I deprived you of what you deserved for so long; the adoration of a parent to their most beloved child."

It did not take long for the young prince to drift off in his father's arms. Perhaps it was due to the effects of the wine he had consumed, but he king understood how exhausted both physically and mentally the prince was already. Thus he continued to cradle his son, wanting to savour this precious time they had together, going over what they had spoken about in his mind.   
"Goheno nin, henig..." The king whispered softly as he continued to stroke the back of the prince's head softly. "For I have caused most of your woes..."   
The prince shifted slightly, yet he did not waken. Had he heard his father's words? Even if he had, would he know the true purpose behind them? Regardless, Thranduil knew that he had to end the suffering he was causing. But would it be too late to do so? For he and Adlanniel too had become entwined like ivy, growing against each other; twisting and entangling. Now his roots could not provide what he sought in life; alas they had been taken away long ago. And now he was deprived of that nourishment he wanted the most. He had grown and become stuck at the top of the pinnacle of the vine. That was, until she came. Though now they had become too entwined against each other, and untangling such would inevitably cause their vines to whither and suffer. But with Legolas still growing besides her perhaps she could recover...

Thranduil sighed inwardly as he kissed the slumbering prince once more upon the crown of his head. Not wanting to have to carry a slightly drunken elven prince through the camp back to his own tent, Thranduil lifted his son and gently took him over to his own bed. Pulling off the prince's boots, one after the other, the king pulled the blankets and furs over him to keep him warm from the incoming chill. He sat beside the prince for a short while, gazing down at him adoringly, yet unable to push back the guilt that was chewing through him. He knew it had to come to an end, he knew it had to stop. He just had to be strong enough to do so. With his son sleeping there before him, looking so innocent and at peace, he knew he had to be. Despite the love child that would be born from his transgression, the tangled web he had created had to be unravelled.  
Leaning forward, the king gently pushed a tuft of golden hair away from the prince's soft face. "Quel kaima, ionneg. May the coming days be brighter for you..." And with that Thranduil stood to return to the sofa. He knew that he would get no sleep that night.

He did not know for how long he had been gazing into the dimming light of the brazier, nor how long the chalice of wine on the table before him had sat there untouched. His fingers were mindlessly twirling themselves around the silver chain that he had around his neck, a trinket that he had hidden under his heavy robes from the eyes of others, including those of his own son.   
It was something that he did not often wear now, due to the feelings it invoked, but he had always promised the owner that he would wear it during times of war and peril, wear it as a symbol and reminder of hope and of love. But that devotion held within the pendant he was now holding he had betrayed cruelly for not giving up the affections he had still for another. Now that she came into his life that long lost love resurfaced and threatened to tear him apart. But it was to no fault but his own; A fault in need of correction for all their sakes.   
His fingers trembled ever so slightly as he fumbled with the clasp of the intricate locket. When it snapped open, he felt as if his heart had ceased beating within his chest at the image that now gazed up at him; The image he had not looked upon since her death. Had he known that looking upon her image would have wrought such emotion he perhaps would not have opened it. Yet there he was, his fingers and his jaw trembling, his eyes fighting to keep tears at bay as her beauty was locked forever in that tiny painted image within the locket, smiling eternally.   
Nevertheless his heart betrayed him. He clasped his hand over his mouth to stop the painful sob from echoing throughout the tent, closing his eyes to try to prevent the tears from falling. But his attempts were to no avail.   
"Bessig....you whom I have betrayed the most...why have I been allowed to fall this far? Is there any redemption from what I have done?" He wept as he continued to look helplessly down at her image. "Yet I would take all the punishments and pain in the world for you to forgive me and mend this wretched heart of mine."   
Suddenly he heard the prince murmuring in his sleep. Quickly, he composed himself and hastily wiping the tears from his eyes he closed the locket once more, not wanting to dwell on such sorrow any more. Alas, there would be more sorrow to follow in the days to come. As he watched the last auburn light of the brazier snuff itself into a wisp of smoke he thought to himself the same question his son had asked him earlier that evening; When would it ever end? 

 

 

Sindarin - English  
iôn nin - My son  
adar - father  
ada - dad  
ellon - male elf  
díheno nin/ goheno nin - Forgive me (reverential - used to apologise to someone more superior than oneself/ informal - used to apologise to a minor or someone of lower rank)   
av'osto Legolas. Bedo - Do not be afraid, Legolas. Speak.   
Eldar - The race of Elves  
Avo drasto - Do not worry yourself.  
henig - my child  
elfling - Elf child  
ionneg - my boy  
Arda - The world of Middle-Earth  
Doriathrin - Sindarin dialect spoken in Doriath.   
Forlindon - Northern Lindon (Harlindon was Southern Lindon; Where Thranduil and the Sindarin Elves had resided under Celeborn)   
naneth - mother  
quel kaima - Sleep well  
bessig - beloved wife (my darling)

Quenya - English  
Áva nainuvalyë; an lá ilyë níreli nar úmiéo - I will not say 'do not weep', for not all tears are an evil.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this fan-fiction then please kudos, bookmark, and leave comments! I would appreciate it! :D

The chill of the early morning air made his skin tingle as he stepped out of his tent into the open. A thin film of crystalline frost blanketed the ground before him. The same crystalline frost had settled around his heart just the previous eve. He had allowed it to spread willingly through the ivy of his soul, allowing it to freeze. What choices lay before him now? His son's happiness was more dear to him than all the gems in Arda. Yet the transgressions he had committed had made him forget that until now. Now, he would sacrifice anything to see Legolas' eyes sparkle with life again.  
Sighing inwardly he let his tired eyes wander through the war camp. Soldiers, both men and elves alike were huddling around fires that they had built. Winter would soon be upon them, a condition that everyone was now dreading. Already the ground was beginning to harden beneath them and the reddened leaves of Autumn were beginning to fall, revealing the skeletal branches of the trees. Yet, like the winter that ebbed ever closer, Thranduil too felt his heart begin to fade like the falling leaves of the trees around him. 

Thranduil gazed up to the sky then as he took in a deep breath of the crisp air, its aroma a contrasting mixture of pines, oaks and mosses, sickness and death. His eyes shimmered the same hue of sky blue as he watched a flock of birds fly towards the protection of his most beloved forest. Perhaps they too were fleeing from the horrors soon to be upon them.

As he brought down his gaze once more, two pale ellyn stood before him.  
Both bowed in obeisance. "Aur vaer, aran vuin." They said in an attempt at unison. Thranduil gave a slight bow of his head as he smirked slightly at them, it was obvious they were suffering from the effects of excess wine from the previous eve. Even his own son was still passed out in a drunken slumber in his bed.  
"With someone as ancient and legendary as yourself Glorfindel, I am somewhat astonished at your current demeanour. Are you to tell me you could not stomach your liquor?" The Elvenking playfully mocked the Golden Haired Warrior who grimaced back at him.  
"And young Haldir, I expected more from you!" Thranduil grinned only for the March Warden to flush all hues of crimson with embarrassment.  
"Now," He began as he held up his head regally to mock them further. "Your unruly behaviour last night cannot go undisciplined." His gaze upon them became as icy as the frost beneath their feet then, taking the pair slightly aback. Was this sudden change in his disposition still part of his ruse? They shifted on their feet uneasily.  
"Haldir, you are to accompany me on patrol to the south. Glorfindel, you are to go wake the prince once we have left and tell him to take a patrol north. Then you are to hunt for food for this evening, understood?"  
"Yes, master..." He grumbled. Thranduil rose an eyebrow at him from the remark, making the Golden Haired Warrior retract his words. "I jest, hîr vuin!" He chuckled nervously, making Haldir beside him feel even more uneasy. "Master and king have the same meaning, Glorfindel." Thranduil leered at him then. Glorfindel, knowing well his defeat once more returned the smirk in kind.  
"Indeed they do." He affirmed. 

As Thranduil lead the somewhat ailed March Warden away, he turned his head back slightly to look at him. It was rather amusing to see his much younger counterpart, the often modest Haldir of Lothlorien, with a wretched hangover. "While on our way Haldir," Thranduil began, almost struggling to withhold another urge to laugh.  
"Let us discuss your little insult on the High King of the Noldor."  
The expression on the March Warden's face then spoke volumes of the dread and borderline panic that now engulfed him, which only sought to amuse the Elvenking further. 

 

With his usual energetic flare, Glorfindel flipped open the canvas of the entrance to the king's tent; Only after he had managed to convince the two soldiers standing guard that the king himself had allowed him entrance. "Cund vuiiiiiiiiiiiin?" He called enthusiastically. Yet no reply came. "Legolas?" His voice became slightly worried, for the prince always replied to one of his boisterous calls.  
Moving to the back of the tent quickly, he let out a sigh of contentment and relief. "And here we were, being 'punished' whilst you were still allowed to stay passed out in bed!" He mused to himself with a smile upon his fine features as he watched the prince sleeping deeply. Padding with soft steps up to the bed, he leant down closely to the young ellon. However the slumbering princeling did not shift. A long grin crossed the ancient ellon's face as he moved ever closer so that he was only inches away from the prince's body. With that he jabbed the prince hard in the ribs, jumping back to avoid any retaliation he was sure he'd meet. Yet Legolas only tossed to his other side and snorted as he did so. This only sought to heighten Glorfindel's amusement and determination more.  
Leaning over the prince once again, he poked him more gently on the cheek. Legolas, again, did not awaken yet only mumbled something in his comatose state.  
Glorfindel, biting his lower lip to prevent his urge to laugh, rose his hand high above his head before bringing it down sharply onto the same place he had just poked the prince.  
Legolas gasped from the stinging mark and jolted awake, only for Glorfindel to pounce on him to prevent any form of reprisal, almost knocking the wind out of the young prince in the process.

Legolas clutched his sore stomach as he tried to regain his senses, gasping for breath as he rolled onto his knees. "What in the rotting stench of Melkor, Glorfindel?!" He snapped, only for Glorfindel to laugh hysterically at him. "Curse you, you orc! I was having a good dream!" Legolas groaned, his head swooning slightly.  
"Oh?" Glorfindel grinned, suppressing his laughter as he flopped down onto his stomach beside the prince. "Did it involve a certain young elleth....naked?"  
Legolas furrowed his brow at him as he felt his stomach churn slightly. "In fact, it did." He asserted as he flopped back down into his pillows, the nausea beginning to slowly make its rise.  
Glorfindel once more showed his bright pearly grin. "Missing it I assume?" He pushed, chuckling as he did so.  
"I miss her more." Legolas replied, frowning at the Golden Haired Warrior once more.  
"Oh of course...." Glorfindel winked as he then rolled off the bed and stood. "You are worse off than we are by the appearance of things, little sapling." He looked over Legolas' sickly appearance.  
"Poor pinig." He cooed. "Still too young to be playing with the adults."  
Legolas shot him a glare then. Without a word he threw a pillow at his elder, making Glorfindel flex his hips forward to avoid the projectile hitting him. Instead it almost knocked over the folding screen behind them.  
"Let me sleep..." Legolas groaned as he fell back down onto the bed in a heap of weary limbs. "I feel dreadful."  
"Well I am sorry to destroy your little world, cund vuin, but you are not free from orders from our king." Glorfindel crossed his arms then at an attempt to appear more senior and serious, a way to almost mock the prince's father. Legolas looked up at him then, dreading what he would be dealt with.  
"You are to take another captain and go patrol the northern borders of the forest."  
Legolas groaned and pulled the blankets back over his head. "When?" He whined.  
Glorfindel shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yesterday. Now get your lazy behind out of bed." And with that he threw back the blankets from the prince and started to poke him mercilessly.  
"DHARO!" The prince whimpered. "I will vomit!"  
Glorfindel stood victoriously and laughed. "Then get up, and get ready. I will wait for you outside." And with that he strut back out of the tent, giving a steely glare to the guards who had almost forbid him entrance earlier. Both shrunk back slightly, which only amused the Golden Haired Warrior further. 

It only took a few moments before the young prince burst out from the entrance and ran to the side of the tent, both guards and Glorfindel himself looking on in surprise. When the guttural sounds heaving and vomiting could be heard, Glorfindel could not help but shake his head and chuckle once more at the prince's expense.  
"Lucky you did not vomit inside your father's tent! He would not forgive you for THAT!" He laughed when Legolas reappeared, looking rather sorry for himself.  
"Now off you go!" Glorfindel then gave him a light shove in the direction of where his patrol were waiting. "And do not be back late, lest father dearest worry about his little elfling."  
"Oh shut up...." Legolas groaned once more as he slumped off, making Glorfindel only laugh harder at him. Yet as Legolas slumped off Glorfindel could not help but feel some pity for the young prince. Just as their human brethren, elves too could feel the after effects of excessive drinking, though perhaps not as strongly. However, Legolas had drunk the likes of half a small barrel on his own and thus was feeling its wrath. Glorfindel felt a slight pang of guilt then for not sharing the 'remedy' herbs that he had on his person, but then, he thought, the young prince needed to learn the deeds of life - both the good and the bad. 

 

The brown and red mixtures of the fallen leaves crunched softly as Glorfindel padded through the dense trees of the forest. It was still rather dark under the damp canopy, as the sun had only just pierced the horizon when the Elvenking had sent him on his task. He took in a deep breath of air as he stood upon an uprooted tree trunk; the air was much thicker beneath the trees and flowed with the musk and life of the forest. One scent in particular caught his attention, damp and earthy as it were; the musk of a young buck or stag nearby. He followed the scent deeper into the denseness of the forest, using his sharp wit and senses to navigate through the darkness; a darkness pierced by the odd shaft of light. It did not take much longer to find a small wad of droppings amongst the damp twigs and leaves, and as he leant down to look more closely it was quite apparent that they were rather fresh, signifying the beast was very close.  
Glorfindel snapped up his head as he heard the cracking of broken twigs underfoot before him. And there it was, standing under a shard of light which illuminated it ethereal, a stag as pale white as snow. Its presence was captivating and a likeness that Glorfindel had never seen. He was almost tempted not to draw his bow and aim at the creature. In fact for a long while he kept his arrow cocked but pointed towards the ground beneath them, staring in awe at the beast that was gazing back at him, casually munching on the grass in its mouth obviously uncaring of the ellon before it.  
Swallowing its mouthful, the stag then tossed its head and let out a long guttural groan from its throat, stamping its hoof on the ground as it did so. Glorfindel poised himself then, believing that the stag would charge, yet it did not. It continued to stand there and stare at him, bleating one last time to regain the ellon's focus. Glorfindel could feel something from this beast, a portent of sorts. It was speaking to him in a whisper he could not understand, yet he knew he had to listen. Slowly it began to turn away, tossing its head once more as it did so. Before Glorfindel had the chance to react, to try to decipher what it had been telling him, it bound off with immaculate speed. What other choice did the ancient warrior have now but to follow? 

Glorfindel himself had little difficulties keeping up with the beast as it nimbly wove its way around trunks, rocks and roots. If he could give one credit to his people, the Eldar, it would be their agile ability to traverse terrain quickly and effortlessly. Nevertheless the Stag could not be outrun, and continued with its speed for some time. Glorfindel almost tripped upon his own two feet when the beast came to a sudden, rather abrupt stop a few strides before him. It groaned once more in his direction as it put down its regal head to nudge something on the ground. Glorfindel peered through the darkness at the black mass upon the dirt underfoot, and it was only with the continued nudging of the Stag that he realised that whatever it was was some living, breathing creature.  
"What have you lead me to, my friend?" Glorfindel questioned softly as he edged slowly, cautiously, closer to the pair. The Stag gave a simple snort from its nostrils before it once more bound off into the forest, leaving Glorfindel there to watch it in bewilderment as it disappeared amongst the foliage. Looking back down to the figure at his feet he saw it were the shape of another sentient being. Its limbs were badly bruised and cut and its hair was tangled and caked in mud and blood both dried and fresh. Hoisting his bow back over his shoulder he crouched down for closer inspection of the pitiful being, and seeing that it was a maiden he felt saddened that she had met such a fate. Pushing her dark hair away from her dirt smudged face he saw the distinguished point of her ear.  
"An Eldar?" He gasped almost to himself, leaning down closer to her to inspect the ragged and torn clothing that she was wearing. The infant light that was now pushing its way through the gaps in the canopy above afforded him just enough light to examine the style of her dress, and he was easily able to pertain that she were one of nobility or high rank. "The Greenwood??" His eyes widened in surprise. Turning her body gently so that he may look upon her face he gasped once more, almost falling back on himself in disbelief. Yet his senses regained quickly as he then immediately bundled her up into his arms. "Adlanniel?!" It was then he felt the chill of her body and the wetness of fresh blood coming from her arm. As he looked down the length of her seemingly lifeless frame he saw the front of her skirts were too drenched with blood. "What in the name of Eru has happened to you?" His eyes were now filled with a deep concern and borderline despair. Reaching down to take her hands with one of his he felt them then, the gwanûn, and his entire being froze with this new knowledge that he had by no means been expecting. Just as she were, they were fading from the light. He wasted no time in lifting her into his arms, and as gently and as tenderly as he could he carried her back to the camp with as much haste as he could muster.

He managed to slip into the camp unseen for his own personal tent was pitched close to the borders of trees. What commotion would be caused if others were to know of her presence now? Besides, the tents of healing were full of death, disease and despair. Though one of their kind could not succumb to the ailments of men, a lady of nobility such as herself should not bear witness to it, he had thought. Glorfindel had known Adlanniel since the time of her birth, often taking her and her siblings off their parent's hands for a while to allow them some peace. He had been a protective and often strict guardian to them, but adored and cared for them as if they were his own. Though he respected her privacy utmost, he had no qualms at tearing off her dress to examine her wounds more closely. Nevertheless he covered her body with sheets of linen in order to afford her some decency. Though he was no healer, he had removed many an arrowhead from flesh in his time; often from his own body. Thus he was able to make quick work of the small fractured shaft that still protruded from her upper arm, being careful to remove remnants of splinters that were still stuck within her muscle. Yet the arrowhead itself proved to be more difficult to remove, for in its orcish design its sides were jagged and hook-like, enabling it to take a firm hold within one's body. It was a rather delicate process, though even with his limited knowledge in surgical procedures he did manage to remove it with minimal damage and was able to stitch up the wound and stem the bleeding effectively. Hitherto it were not the end of their woes, for her blood begin to seep once more through the linen sheets, between where her thighs met in unison by her womanhood.  
He felt a great pain in his heart, for though he may have saved her life, he could not be certain that he could save those of her children. He felt helpless as he gazed down upon her, but continued to care for her in the best way he knew how and continued to clean the blood away from her body. As he did so he prayed to Eru for guidance, and chanted an ancient prayer that he had once learnt in some forgotten age, a prayer of hope and strength. The Valar themselves had allowed him life renewed, and he prayed to them thus to grant continued life to the maiden and her children before him. 

He whispered their praises when the bleeding stopped on its own but just a while later. There would be more time to come to properly thank them, for now he had to set about finding some suitable clothing for the young elleth to wear. Thus, with the promise of more adventures beneath the sheets, he was able to commandeer some clothing from one of the healers he had bedded the night before without too many questions. He had estimated her to be of about the same size as Adlanniel, and was undoubtedly relieved that the clothing did in fact fit her. Though, Adlanniel had grown quite thin and hollowed in her current state. He prepared some light food for her for the time she would awaken, and sat by her side until she did so just over an hour later.  
"Hush now, henig, you are safe and away from danger." He soothed her gently when she started to whimper, perplexed as to place and time.  
"Wh...where?" Her voice was harsh and dry as she stammered, her eyes remaining fogged and burning.  
"You are in the war camp of King Thranduil, hiril vuin o Imladris, you are safe."  
"Uncle?" She could recognise his voice as she strained to turn herself to look at him, but her head throbbed.  
"It is I, hiril vuin. I have found you and have brought you here and have tended to your wounds. Do not worry yourself now but rest."  
"Please...water..."  
And so gently he held up her body enough to drink from the cup he held with his other hand and the simple liquid gave her enough strength to regain most of her senses.  
"So I have made it here...." She mumbled to herself mindlessly. Yet Glorfindel heard her words.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady." He said sternly. "Yet first, you must eat something."  
Adlanniel nodded thankfully as he handed her some flat bread, cheese and a small bowl of warm soup. She was indeed starving, yet every mouthful made her feel slightly more nauseous.  
"The children within you grow restless now that they are with nourishment and life renewed." Glorfindel said, having sensed her discomfort easily enough.  
"You...know?" She looked up to him with surprise.  
"Of course I do, Adlanniel. I am ancient....just like the king." Did he know or suspect that the Elvenking already knew? Adlanniel looked upon him still surprised, but said nothing more on the matter and continued to eat in silence. Once she had eaten as much as she could stomach, Glorfindel helped her get comfortable once more in his bed.  
"Now, Adlanniel," He began, his voice once more stern but full of concern for her. "Do you care to explain to me as to why I found you out in the forest in the state that you were in?" 

And so the young elleth detailed what had occurred over the previous few eves; that Thranduil had intended to send her back to Imladris for her own safety and that her escort had been set upon by some giant, brutal orc-like creatures. Glorfindel leant back in his chair with his arms crossed, listening intently but the seriousness still strewn across his face. Even when she detailed the gruesomeness of the attack and broke into tears because of it, his expression did not change.  
"How many of your escort were still living when you and your handmaiden fled?" He asked her.  
"I do not remember how many exactly, maybe four....the one who helped us escape and told us to return to the palace, Melethril was his name, was the new love of my handmaiden Gwendalyn. If it was not for him the both of us would now be waiting for Mandos' judgement." Her heart wrenched at the thought, that poor Melethril may have met his demise.  
"I commend this young warrior for his bravery, and will pray that he has survived." Glorfindel's expression softened somewhat then, but was quick to turn stern again as he looked deeply into Adlanniel's eyes.  
"So why did you not heed his instructions Adlanniel? Why did you not return to the palace? Why come all the way here?" His gaze burned into her, much like the Elvenking's did when he too shared stern or angered words with her. However she did not fear Glorfindel as much as she perhaps should have, for their relationship was a long and rather tender one. Since she was born he had taken on the role as that of an uncle to her and her siblings, often taking care of them to give their parents much needed private time. He had not only been their uncle, but also their friend, their teacher, their guardian and also the one to reprimand them if they misbehaved. They had all grown to love their 'uncle', especially the youngest of the four elflings, Adlanniel who had loved Glorfindel almost as much as she had loved Legolas back in those bygone days. Thus perhaps she had grown too comfortable with his presence, allowing herself to think that she could be defiant and not give up her secret.

"That is nobody else's business but my own, Glorfindel." She said with an air. However, her attempt at being proud and regal did not affect him in the slightest, rather it annoyed him. She had risked her life to get to the camp and he had saved her and now she was daring to be defiant? He raised his eyebrows at her contempt and stared at her with a cold warning in his eyes.  
"It became my business when I found you in tatters on the forest floor!" He glared at her, his voice remaining chillingly calm. "You will tell me why you are here or I will whip it out of you!"  
Adlanniel's eyes widened at his serious threat, and she shrank back as she remembered the last time she had met his ire; her and her brother Elrohir had not been able to sit properly for at least a week. Yet her stubbornness would not allow her to give in. She was of higher nobility after all.  
"You would not dare to!" She glared back at him. "I am not the child I once was!"  
"Oh really?" He shot back at her, his annoyance at her slightly flared. Yet he was careful to keep his frustration with the young elleth somewhat at bay. "Then stop acting like one! You coming here and not returning to the safety of the palace is utterly senseless and foolish! Have you no care for the risk you put yourself through; of what you put your gwanûn through?" The thought of her having risked the innocent lives of her unborn children made him raise his voice more so then, and his anger at her only sought to remind her of the anger that the Elvenking had had towards her.  
"You bled rather severely from your womb while I had been healing you Adlanniel." He frowned at her. His words then hit her like a hammer to an anvil, and she felt her gut wrench painfully at the thought. Her eyes widened in horror as she tried to get out of the bed, fretting, but her body felt heavy and she could barely move due to the pain she felt in her legs and her injured arm.  
Glorfindel moved to sit by her on the bed and took her arms into his hands to calm her. "Do not worry yourself, Adlanniel, the gwanûn are fine for now."  
She gazed into his eyes then, searching them, knowing that he was telling her the truth but still unable to comprehend it. His expression then turned to one of empathy, yet paternal as his next words struck at her heart once more. "You could have lost them Adlanniel....Is that what you want?" He looked into her eyes pleadingly, wanting her to come to her senses. Tears had begun to well in her eyes once more, but her expression was almost dazed. "Even staying here is a risk Adlanniel, you could still lose them! Why did you come here? Tell me!"  
"I had a vision....a vision I cannot let come to pass regardless of the consequences. That is all I will say, so I beg you, do not push me about it!" She cried, her sobs wracking at her relentlessly as she began to bawl into her hands. 

Glorfindel sighed deeply as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, allowing her to mull on his words a little longer. "Adlanniel, you know that I only care for you and your safety. We all do."  
"I know!" She wept, her own voice frustrated; frustrated that almost every ellon she was close to would scold her, wanting her to realise the weight of her actions yet still unable to truly understand her own reasoning.  
"I fear that even the prince may not be too impressed with your presence here, for he is soon to be a father and thus when he learns of this news he will fret more than anyone for your safety and well being."  
"I know...."  
"And so I hope you realise the gravity of your situation..."  
"I do...." Adlanniel continued to weep.  
"I just wish you would tell me why you came here...." Glorfindel took her into his arms and embraced her then, and she felt her chest weigh heavy.  
"I am scared that you would think me more of a fool...."  
"Do not worry, henig, I have said my piece now. Just tell me the truth."  
"I had a dream...no, a vision, as I said before...in a field full of death...I saw a warrior with golden hair and blood soaked armour....he had been killed by four Morgul arrows. I do not who he was...I just know it was one of you..." Her voice drifted off as she began to quiver again, the images flashing through her mind like a tormenting storm of pain and despair.  
"So...I took it upon myself to come here, to try to save whomever it is, for I cannot bear it if any of you were to fall."  
"Oh Adlanniel...my poor child..." He sighed. "I understand what you may be feeling, but you should not have risked yourself for any of us. You have your future children to care for now."  
"I know..." She sobbed helplessly, remembering that the king had told her the exact same thing. Glorfindel's face saddened at her plight as he held her closer, cradling her like Thranduil had done not so long ago, making her feel a distant longing for him within the back of her mind. This longing brought upon another dream, the nightmare. "I am the death you so terribly desire..." His words burned through the crevices of her mind, taunting her, threatening to drag her into deeper sorrow.  
She began to bawl into Glorfindel's shoulder then, and the Golden Haired Warrior looked down at her slightly surprised, yet worried for what she had just envisioned.  
"Then, when I had fallen asleep inside the carriage when I was being escorted to Imladris I saw..." Her voice choked, the vision of burnt, sinewy flesh and a milk white eye staring down at her.  
"I saw Aran Thranduil's face...so horrifically scarred...burned almost down to the bone....it was horrifying......I do not even know....is it real?" She looked up at Glorfindel once more desperately, her eyes begging that he had the answer. His eyes then took on a deeper sorrow, as he nodded his head dolefully.  
"Indeed it is, Adlanniel. A terrible time during the history of his life. A long ago war that almost resulted in the destruction of Middle Earth....I am sure you know of which I speak. The king was not even a prince in those days, and he was so young in elven years, as was I in fact...and your father. Your father is the one whom healed him, thus had begun their close friendship. Alas it is a time that we all would rather forget but know that we cannot."  
"I feel so sad for him..." She wept. Glorfindel held her closer to give her some form of reassurance.  
"He has suffered many tragedies Adlanniel, more than many of us other Eldar. Yet he remains strong and composed; a great king."  
"And he suffers all his pains alone..." She continued to weep.  
"As often we have to, Adlanniel. But he has his son, the prince, and now his soon to be daughter to shine a beacon in his darkness."  
Adlanniel heeded Glorfindel's words, yet they made her feel and even deeper guilt for she was no beacon to Thranduil now, but the cause of many of his current pains.  
"Now Adlanniel, do not worry yourself so much about Aran Thranduil. You need to take care of yourself first, and I think that that is what he and your future husband would want as well.  
Now I am going to send a messenger to have the prince return to the camp early. Thus I will leave you with two choices. Either you tell Legolas the truth of what you have just shared with me, or I will." 

 

The loud blasting of the horn echoed throughout the camp, signifying the princes return. Adlanniel jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in with excitement, her heart suddenly thudding loudly within her chest. She felt such a heat of anticipation she swooned slightly, as now the gwanûn within were feeling restless at their mother's sudden demeanour. Alas her excitement was suddenly overshadowed by a great sense of dread, Glorfindel's warning once more coming to mind. Would the prince too berate her for coming to the camp? Would anyone understand her reasoning? Perhaps not, but she would see her prince again and that would be all that would matter. 

Legolas came down the foot trodden path at a canter, an unimpressed expression on his face as he looked down at the Golden Haired Warrior who remained unfazed by the price's displeasure.  
"Welcome back, cund vuin!" Glorfindel called cheerfully as Legolas slid from his raven mount.  
"You better have a very good damned reason to have called me back here Glorfindel!" Legolas grimaced as he stormed over to him. Glorfindel simply smiled.  
"Of course I would, young prince, why in the name of Arda would I call you back here without a valid reason?"  
Legolas furrowed his brow then as he was still feeling slightly heavy headed from the night before. He did not want to oblige Glorfindel's 'innocent' tone.  
"Then what is it?" He snapped.  
Glofindel, still unfazed by the prince's attitude, bowed his head slightly in obeisance before motioning to the prince's tent. "You have a visitor, cund vuin." He said gently.  
The expression on Legolas' face then suddenly went blank with surprise. "A visitor?" He repeated, a little perplexed.  
"Yes," Glorfindel nodded. "They are waiting for you in your tent."  
Legolas rose an eyebrow at him suspiciously and before he went to investigate he turned back to the Golden Haired Warrior. "This better not be another of your tricks, Glorfindel."  
"I assure you, cund vuin, it is not." He grinned.

Legolas flipped open the canvas of his tent as he entered, his frustration still apparent with the way he moved. Yet when he saw the tall feminine figure, clad in an emerald velvet robe, the hood concealing their face, he obviously knew it were no lie. His heart began to race within his chest, yet as he stared at figure before him, he did not know why; it could be anyone. Before he had a chance to speak the figure slowly lowered the hood.  
"Gwannas lû and Legolas."  
The bow that the prince had been holding fell from his hand, as he stared at her wide eyed, his mouth agape in shock, his heart now threatening to leap out of his throat. He felt suddenly winded then, like as if all air had been sucked from his lungs. He blinked hard not once but twice, trying to register within his mind that she was indeed really there before him. He tried to speak, but no words would come. He tried to move, but his body and limbs were rooted to the spot. He was paralysed as he tried to comprehend this trickery his eyes were playing upon him.  
"Do my eyes deceive me or am I under some enchantment?" His words slid out of his mouth almost mindlessly.  
"Your eyes do not deceive you, nor are you under any spell." She replied, using all of her willpower to hold back the urge to jump into his arms. He was too much in a state of shock and thus she had to bring him back to reality.  
"I am here Legolas." And she moved towards him then, his eyes widening more so as she came closer. Tears began to well in her eyes once more at the joy she felt now being before him finally, after all the ordeals she had made herself suffer through in order to do so. Reaching up slowly she touched his cheek with the backs of her fingers and let them gently caress his dusty skin. From this simple touch she could feel how much he had changed; how much he had grown and hardened into what was expected of him. 

Her soft touch brought reality crashing back down to him. She was there, really there, standing before him in all her magnificent beauty. Every emotion flooded through his body at that moment, and he felt a heat of desperate longing, of wanting, of need. His heart wrenched in utmost joy at her presence thus disallowing him to even contemplate as to why she was there. As tears of glee glistened in his eyes, and hers as well, the only reaction he could conjure was to take her strongly into his arms and lock his lips fiercely with hers. The feeling of elation as their tongues lavished together was overwhelming as was the passion that was now engulfing them. His hands ran over every crevice of her body that he could touch, still comprehending that she was real. The sensations both felt as his hands fondled with her supple breasts and buttocks only sought to arouse them further. Their arousal for each other was almost painful; insatiable, which needed to be remedied.  
Without further hesitation he lifted her up and stumbled with her in his arms to the nearest elevated object; an oaken table covered in maps and battle plans. He did not care for them, nor the fact that they had been perfectly organised, as he swept them off the surface with one sweep of his arm. Hitching Adlanniel up onto the table he leant into her to continue to lock his lips with her luscious own, using one hand to pull up the layers of her dress whilst he fumbled with the ties of his pants with the other. 

The sight of her ripe womanhood made his member spring eagerly from its trappings within his pants, and she gasped at the sight of it, desperately wanting him to plunge himself deeply into her.  
After he had pulled away the strings of her bodice to reveal the flesh of her breasts and the buds of her rose nipples, he could not withhold any longer. He drove himself into her and clung to her like a maddened beast diving in on its prey. His desperation for her, though expected, did surprise her somewhat with the fierceness of it. He wanted to ravish her, wanted her in her entirety, his need for her ravenous. She had cried out when he had plunged into her and grasped his rear to push him in even harder so that he threatened to tear her in two. Having not felt her inner warmth for some months his own pleasure heightened as he too let out a deep moan. 

Her body grated roughly against the table as he thrust himself in and out of her, the legs of the table creaking in rhythm. If he had been any more wild the table would have surely broken beneath them. He took one of her taught nipples into his mouth and sucked wildly upon it as he pulled her harder against him, bringing her legs up high so that they were now up against his shoulders.  
Her breasts were left almost bruised and aching as he had moved from one to the other. As she dragged him up to kiss her once more he almost bit her with his fierceness. Had the lion within him finally been awoken? This domination that she had been so desperately craving was now very apparent as he was over her like a thunder storm on a humid summer afternoon. Indeed, the humidity within the tent increased tenfold due to their turbulent and wild coitus upon the table top. They were in their own world now, oblivious of their surroundings and of who may be able to hear them.

And with one cry he was spent, his eyes glazed and burning as his liquid fire burst deeply into her. With his last drops he groaned into her hair, his entire body going limp against hers as she held him tightly. After their heavy breathing had abated, he looked up into her eyes, they were still desperate in need.  
"Adlanniel...." Was all he could say as his eyes searched hers. He had not intended to finish so quickly, but his need for her had blinded him.  
"Avo dharo, Legolas. A-charo..." She pleaded as she too desperately searched his cerulean eyes. The fire burning for each other now was indeed stoked and burning.  
As he leant down to take her again, she stopped him abruptly. "Raithatham nad 'wain." She purred. He looked at her slightly surprised, but a devilish grin slid across his face.  
"What did you have in mind?" He crooned back.  
"From behind, like how a stallion mounts his mare."  
Legolas' eyes widened then, for he wondered where she had gotten such an adventurous idea. Yet he was more than willing to oblige her every wish, and to fulfil his own.  
His voice then dripped from his tongue like liquid honey. "No gûn enni." 

And so turning herself around slowly, she lowered herself down on the table so that her voluptuous rear was open to his taking. The sight of her smooth skin was so very enticing as he gently traced his hands over each firm buttock, massaging and caressing them as he did. Though he had mounted her from behind before, this position in particular was relatively unexplored territory for him. Yet it thrilled him to try it, to wield it to make her beg for more.  
"Legolas?" Adlanniel turned her head slightly to look back at him, her eyes infatuated and wanting.  
"Mmmm?"  
"Dhen iallon...Dringo nin!"  
His breath hitched in his throat at such a request. It was a shock, indeed. Yet he did not question her and figured that perhaps it was simply her desire to be dominated by him, seeing that they had been separated for such a long time. However he still hesitated. "I do not want to hurt you..."  
"I promise you, you will not. Den ídhron, Legolas." She pleaded.  
And so he brought his flattened hand down upon her skin, but not sharply for he feared hurting her and did not understand her wanting to feel such a pain. His heart quickened, both out of arousal and surprise when she moaned.  
"A-charo, Legolas. Ritho!"  
So he brought his hand down upon her again harder and the clap of it upon her skin made her moan again, making the prince's eyes widen furthermore.  
"Ritho!" She begged.  
The next slap was sharper, stinging even his own hand and she let out a long groan of pleasure at the bitter-sweet pain. The king had spanked her numerous times without reservation, and she craved such dominance and power over her. She needed to be overwhelmed and controlled, her inner beast needed to be reigned. She wanted Legolas to learn how to give that to her, so that perhaps she could give up her desire for his father, so that she could give herself entirely to him once more like she rightfully should. Legolas himself was shocked at how gratified he felt with this punishment play. Hearing the slap of his hand upon her skin, and her following moans and pleads for more aroused him immensely. Thus down came his hand once more, harder and faster than the previous, making Adlanniel's skin redden with the mark of his hand. She let out a small yelp, but pleaded with him to continue as every slap sent electrifying pleasure into her loins. She felt herself so wet with desire it began to slowly drip down the inside of her thighs, and a delicious warmth pooled in her belly. After a few more slaps she could not resist, and so begged him to ravage her once more. "Fuck me Legolas." She breathed. "Fuck me like the stallion that you are." 

Obliging her request, he pushed her back down to the table to which she spread her legs open wider to allow him access to her inner sanctum. He traced his fingers along the length of her womanhood; her heat, her sweet nectar dripping from her was so lavishly tempting. Bringing his hips to her buttocks he guided himself to her, and she reached under her body to assist him, and slowly he slid into her once more. The immense pleasure he felt from this new angle made him gasp. Her womb tightened considerably around his stiff member, and the angle she was at allowed him to push even deeper into her, right to her very limit. Grasping her hips he pulled her slowly back to him, so that her rear pressed against his lower abdomen and the mere sight of her bent literally to his will drove his senses wild. His first few thrusts were slower and more gentle than previously, for as it was new to him he wanted to gauge her reaction, to make sure that he would not hurt her in any way. But her moans of ecstasy spurred him to ride her harder, ride her like the stallion to his mare that she had so suggested.  
She had reached below her thighs to massage her pearl as he rode her, heightening her pleasure and bringing her closer to her own climax. Yet he did not want her pleasuring herself for his desire to dominate her every whim spurred him to take her by the shoulders to pull her up to his body. With one hand clutching a breast he slid his other down to her pearl where he took over from her teasing of it. "Oh Legolas..." She moaned. "You are a savage animal unleashed."  
"One that perhaps cannot be tamed again." He purred back as he rammed her behind even harder, making her cling to the edge of the table so that she would not fall forward due to his force.  
He took his time with her now; increasing his pace to drive her to euphoria before drawing back to prevent her release. It was a blissful torture he was putting her through, and he continued to drive her, and himself for that matter, to the limit till neither of them could bear the blinding bliss any more. He had pushed her back down to the table for his last few savage thrusts and as he released into her once more he bit his lip to prevent the loud cry from escaping him. 

Pulling back from her he allowed her to recover himself. Yet before she could utter a word he bundled her up into his arms and carried her tenderly over to his bed. Laying down beside her he took her into his arms and enveloped his body around hers, kissing her face softly and lovingly.  
"I have missed you more than words can describe, de velethril nîn." His whispered to her as he nuzzled her ear with his nose.  
"I was going mad without you beside me. I am so sorry we left off the way we did." And he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Perhaps he had missed her that desperately. Indeed, he had feared that he would never be able to see her again, and this she already clearly knew.  
"Now I am here Legolas, with you. I am sorry for having been so cold to you." She too began to weep as she buried her face into his strong chest.  
"All can be forgiven, for now we are together." And he held her for such a time that it felt like an age, not wanting to have to let her go again out of fear of losing her once more. He needed her love and warmth now to mend his darkened heart. Yet soon his mind was to regain its senses, and though he wanted her to be there, he knew that she should not have been. 

 

Sindarin Elvish - English

Ellyn - Elven men  
Ellon - Elf man  
Aur vaer, aran vuin - Good morning, our king.  
hîr vuin - my lord  
cund vuin - my prince  
elleth - Elven maiden (female)  
pinig - little one  
dharo - stop  
Eldar - Elves  
Eru - Eru Illuvatar is basically God of Tolkien's realm.  
gwanûn - twins  
Valar - Are like angels, or God's servants. They helped him create the world and helped him keep order upon it.  
elleth - Elven maiden/ female  
henig - my child  
hiril vuin o Imladris - Beloved lady of Imladris (Rivendell)  
elfling - Elf children  
Arda - The world of Middle - Earth  
Gwannas lû and - It has been too long  
Avo dharo, Legolas. A-charo... - Do not stop, Legolas. Again....  
Raithatham nad 'wain - Let us try something new.  
No gûn enni - Bend over for me.  
Dhen iallon...Dringo nin - I beg of you...spank me  
Den ídhron - I want it.  
Ritho - Harder  
de velethril nîn - You are my love


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story, please kudos, bookmark and comment! Comments help motivate me to write more and always help me improve :)

Sitting up beside her, Legolas looked down at Adlanniel, his expression now stern.  
"Adlanniel, why are you here?"   
His tone was cold as his gaze fixated onto hers, demanding an answer. The harshness of his voice then made her recoil slightly.   
He had indeed changed; something dark had befallen his spirit and she could see it in his eyes. The light that was once there was fading and for the first time she feared him.   
"Your father, the king, had sent me back to Imladris for my own safety. I had overstepped my boundaries and had refused to be left behind at the palace, seeing I knew he was going to come here..." She began softly, her voice quivering. Glorfindel had warned her that Legolas would not be impressed with her being there either, yet she had made herself believe that he would be more accepting of her presence. Perhaps she had been mistaken...  
"So why did you overstep yourself Adlanniel?" He asked, clearly displeased with her as he rose himself above her on the bed.   
"I did not want to be left alone Legolas." She whimpered helplessly.   
"I understand that Adlanniel, but do you have any idea of the danger you have now put yourself in?"   
"Of course I have..." She replied. "Your father already beat me once for my disobedience..." She had really wanted to say, her stubbornness now turning to borderline defiance. She was frustrated at having been berated so many times already.   
"But I had a vision Legolas, a vision where one of you are killed!" Tears of frustration were now pooling in her eyes, and she tried desperately not to let them fall.   
"I do not know exactly who it was, but something in my heart tells me it is one of you, one of you whom I cherish dearly! Can I just allow one of you to die?" She had shouted at him then, taking him aback with surprise. 

"I cannot! I WILL NOT!" She cried, slouching down to her knees then to let her stinging tears flow freely. Legolas continued to look down at her, feeling regret now at having spoken to her so harshly; they had already shared enough harsh words for such were what had hurt them previously in the first place.   
"Oh Adlanniel...." He said, his voice contrite as he went down to her to take her once more into his strong embrace. "Goheno nin. I did not mean to sound so harsh. I am just worried about you. I could not take in another breath if I was to lose you for you are the star that brings the light into my dark nights."   
She looked up to him then, her eyes desperate. "Yet I am the one who has brought upon you all of the darkness..." She said, her voice quivering and remorseful. Indeed, she knew it, she had been the one to have wrought so much pain upon him. Legolas shook his head, his eyes and his expression pleading to her not to think such thoughts.   
"No, you have not, my beloved, my little dove..." He took her tear soaked face into his hands and tenderly gazed into her eyes. "I too have caused you much grief, of which I truly hope you will forgive me. As I said before, all is to be forgiven."   
"Yes..." She agreed, her heart bursting with a love for him that she had almost forgotten. "I was also scared Legolas....my escort had been set upon by these giant beasts....like orcs but far more powerful and intelligent."   
Legolas' eyes widened in shock horror then at her words. He had not anticipated that something this dire had happened to her. His expression then turned to one of even deeper remorse and sadness as she continued to explain what had happened.   
"If it had not been for Melethril and the other three or four whom were still fighting to save us, we would not have escaped with our lives." She wept.   
"Gwendalyn and I were both injured trying to escape..." And Legolas gasped when she revealed the clean and bandaged wound on her arm. His expression then turned to one of a mixture of despair and anger; despair that such horrors had befallen her once again which had lead to her becoming physically hurt; anger that he had not been there to protect her, and anger and a ravenous need for vengeance upon those that had harmed her. But he kept himself calm and composed and continued to listen to her as she continued to speak.   
"Gwendalyn returned to the palace to raise the alarm....and though I know it was foolish of me to have come here.....I just had to.....I had to......"   
Legolas held her tighter as the tears wracked at her body even more painfully. 

"And I wanted to give you the news personally...." She began, looking up to him with a renewed hope in her eyes.  
"Tell me what?" He asked her, slightly puzzled.   
"Give me your hands." And with that she placed them on her stomach. "Focus yourself, my love." She smiled up to him, his expression now still confused. Yet deep in his mind he knew what her gestures symbolised and before he could contemplate it further he could feel it; the life force now growing within her. The prince's eyes widened and his mouth opened, stunned to the core. His heart began to race with an unexpected excitement and the joy that began to envelope him so suddenly brought tears to his eyes. This sudden news was definitely a shock to him after the horrible tale she had just told, but a welcomed one at that.  
"Y...You are with child?" He stammered as he searched her eyes for an answer. Her smile brightened as radiant as the sun as she held his hands against her stomach now excitedly.  
"Yes, my prince." She confirmed. "You shall be a father soon."   
"I shall be a father?" His voice squeaked as his cerulean eyes once more glazed over with tears, tears of utter bliss and happiness. "I am going to be a father?" He repeated once more as if trying to make the notion sink in.   
"Yes, Legolas, you and I are going to be parents." She beamed up at him. His voice squeaked once more in an attempt to suppress his tears of joy. Yet, he could not and they flowed down his cheeks freely. Without another word he took her up into his arms once more and embraced her tightly, so overwhelmed with happiness he could not help himself but weep against her shoulder. She too wept against him, and the love and glee she felt then felt so utterly refreshing. She felt like all of her pains, darkness and burdens had been washed away. Yet they were still there, deep under the surface, reminding her that one of the children was not his. Seeing Legolas so overwhelmed with joy now, how could she possibly think such things? Though she tried hard to push it away, it repeated itself over and over in her mind. And then she had to come to terms with the fact that she would have to deny Thranduil his child in order to keep up the facades. Though the king had told her that he was content with being the grandfather to both children, would she be able to live with the guilt of such an arrangement? 

Before she could think more upon it, Legolas had pushed her down to the furs and sheets beneath them and was passionately kissing her. The love and devotion behind it made her melt into him for this is what she truly wanted to feel; her soul-mate's adoration. Gently he began to pull off her clothes, piece by piece until she was lying in her complete naked beauty before him. Now that she was completely bare, he could clearly see that her stomach had grown the slightest of bumps due to her pregnancy. It made his heart swell once more with happiness as he leant down to kiss her navel, caressing her skin softly and speaking sweet words of nothingness to his future babies. Such adoration brought tears to her eyes once more, and gently she began to stroke his soft, golden hair as he laid his head gently upon her stomach to listen to the gwanûn. Yet he was soon to continue stroking her skin, and kissing her with his soft lips. It made another delicious heat pool in her abdomen. 

"Legolas...?" She questioned in a soft voice.   
He looked up to her then and smiled. "Yes, my little dove?"   
She felt a little nervous asking for what she wanted, yet there she was, naked before him and knowing that he still desired her. Plucking up her courage she asked. "You know how I often pleasured you with my mouth? Would you do the same for me, down there?" She licked her lips sensually, enticingly. A wicked grin slid across his face.   
"Of course." He purred silkily. "I will do anything for you..." And with that he began to leave feathery kisses upon her stomach once more, slowly tracing the tip of his tongue around her navel as he did so. Seductively he continued to trail his tongue further south, using his hands to caress her skin and her inner thighs. He could feel his own member stiffen and bulge with each delicious moan she let escape her lips. As he moved further down she widened her legs for him to allow him entrance. He glanced back up to her once more, feeling slightly nervous, but the expression on her face read that he was so far doing the right thing. Spreading the lips of her womanhood apart, he positioned himself closer to her. Starting from the lowest point he could possibly reach, he, albeit hesitantly at first, traced his tongue up along her slit. The loud groan of utter pleasure she let out allowed him relief, and aroused him immensely with the rawness of it. So he did the same thing once more, this time allowing the tip of his tongue to play with her entrance, lapping up her sweet nectar. Her scent and her taste was so utterly intoxicating his heart thumped harder in his chest and threatened to tear itself out.   
"Here..." She breathed, her body quivering, as she ran the tip of her finger over her pearl.

Looking up to her for but a moment he saw how glazed her eyes had become from ecstasy. Gently moving the lips of her womanhood further apart he went down to her once more, tracing the tip of his tongue delicately over her sweet spot. He was almost taken aback when she gasped and cried out, arching her back and bucking her hips forward as she did so. Grinning to himself, he took hold of her hips to keep her in place as he once more pressed his tongue against her pearl, teasing her with his lapping and flicks. She groaned loudly and writhed beneath him as he cupped his mouth around her to begin sucking. When he inserted two of his fingers into her at the same time he left her breathless. The combination of him sucking on her pearl and curving his fingers to stroke her inner sweet spot made her entire body burn like molten lava.   
"Oh Legolas..." She moaned. "I will finish if you do not stop."  
"Is that not what you want?" He replied silkily.   
"Yes....but not yet...." She breathed.  
"Well..." He began as he took one last delicious lap of her womanhood. "Rimmog." He grinned. Adlanniel blushed and giggled coyly as she sat up on her arms to look into his eyes.  
"Melo nin, Legolas." Her eyes pleaded to him. 

After he pulled off his attire completely he lay back down between her welcoming thighs, sheathing himself slowly once more inside of her. He moaned softly as he did, for now she was delectably hot and wet. Pulling him down to her, she took his soft lips with hers and kissed him deeply, tasting her sweetness in his mouth. As their tongues entwined he slowly thrust against her, as she too brought her hips up to meet his. They rocked together in an easy rhythm, but so passionate was their love making they melted into each other and Adlanniel felt tears of bliss sting once more at her eyes. Her pearl, which had become incredibly sensitive due to Legolas' teasing of it, rubbed against their bodies, making her edge closer and closer to her climax.   
"Legolas...I cannot hold...." She moaned deeply into his ear as each powerful thrust drove her deeper and deeper over the edge.  
"May I finish?" He asked, his breathing heavy and weighted. But she had no chance to reply as she cried out in ecstasy as he filled her, triggering her own intense orgasm. His eyes glistened as he too let out a long moan of fulfilment. 

Slumping down beside her he continued to plant soft kisses upon her neck as they regained their senses and breath.   
"De veleth e-guilen." He whispered, nuzzling her cheek softly.   
Turning her face to look deeply into his eyes she replied, "Anthon veleth nîn angin."  
"I wonder what we are going to name our child." He said after a moment of blissful silence.  
"You mean our children." She corrected him gently.  
He looked down at her wide eyed once more. "Children?" He repeated in shock.  
"Yes, gwanûn." She beamed back up to him. The expression on his face turned once more to excitement.   
"How do you know?" He asked her. "Your father told me." She admitted. "I was feeling nauseous after breakfast one morning and so he examined me. That is when he discovered I was pregnant and with twins."   
"But how could he possibly know that?" Legolas asked, still surprised and slightly in disbelief.  
"Your father is an ancient being Legolas, even older than my own ada. He has gifts, just as my father does, just as all the ancient Eldar still living on this plain do. Even Glorfindel was able to feel that there were twins."   
Legolas nodded then. "You are right." He agreed, before embracing her tightly once more. "I am just so happy right now. I feel like all my woes have been erased."   
"As do I, my love." Adlanniel agreed. Though, her heart did still hold a deeper sorrow. 

 

Smiling tenderly at her he leant up to kiss her on the forehead before pulling her closer to his chest. Hearing his heart beat once more made her feel serene; and oh how she had missed its sound. They lay together for a long while, relishing in each others presence and reminiscing of what had just occurred. It brought upon a curiosity in Legolas about how his love had thought about these new things they had just tried; where had she gotten the ideas from? Thus, perching himself up on one elbow he gazed down at her fondly, pushing tufts of her ebony hair from her face as he did.   
"Adlanniel, my dearest love?" He began sweetly. "How did you conjure up these new things that we tried?"   
Adlanniel's breath hitched suddenly at his rather innocent question, and her face flushed crimson. Delectable memories of his father's lessons suddenly flashed through her mind, making her feel a delicious pang of longing for him, as well as the nausea of guilt. Yet she pushed these unwanted feelings deeper inside of her and smiled up at her prince.  
"They merely came to mind." She replied innocently. Legolas, raising an eyebrow at her, did not believe her entirely. She knew this from the expression that was now on his face.  
"Oh...alright..." She admitted. "I found a book within the bowels of the library back at the palace...."  
"A book?" Legolas repeated, rather surprised. "Yes, a book." She affirmed. "I had been searching for books on ancient lore, just something to read to keep me occupied, when I stumbled upon this rather large book with no name. So, out of curiosity I opened it and well..." She stopped, blushing. "There were many detailed pictures of different positions one may do whilst making love. Any descriptions that were written were in such ancient Quenya even I could not read them entirely. I assumed that this book came from even before our father's age. Thus it appears that our ancestors did know a thing or two about carnal pleasures and desires."  
"Indeed..." Legolas agreed, his expression rather awed. Then he looked down at her flirtatiously. "I would like to see this book upon my return." He grinned, lifting up her chin gently with his thumb. "To learn from it to better serve you, my love." Then he slid over her body to straddle her once more and leant down to her to trace his lips along her jaw.  
"And to indulge in as many carnal pleasures with you as possible." 

 

Legolas jolted awake at the rapping on the entrance to his tent.   
"Cund vuin, you and the Lady Adlanniel better ready yourselves soon as Aran Thranduil is returning to the camp as I speak." Came Glorfindel's familiar voice.   
"How much longer till he returns?" Legolas called back, albeit sleepily.   
"Within the hour, at most." Came Glorfindel's reply. "I shall wait for you both out here. Make sure you are both presentable." 

"Adlanniel, we must make haste." He said hurriedly as he began to gather his clothing from the floor and some clean ones from a nearby trunk.   
"Your father is going to have my head..." Adlanniel fretted as she too began to take her things from the floor.  
"He may berate you a little, but I doubt he'd have your head." Legolas mused, trying to lighten the situation a little. Yet it only proved to make the young elleth fret even more.   
"Do not jest Legolas!" She snapped as she pulled her dress back on. "Your father will murder me and drag me through the camp behind his horse!"  
Legoals could not help but chuckle a little at her sentiments. "I doubt he'd go that far, my love, but indeed I do know my father's ire. I will do my best to help soften the blow, as I am sure Glorfindel will as well." 

Once outside, Glorfindel was standing there casually, waiting for them with a large grin across his face.  
"So, my little love birds..." He cooed. "You both may want to keep your voices down the next time you participate in vigorous activities so that you do not arouse the whole camp."   
Legolas hitched his breath and Adlanniel blushed brightly once more in embarrassment. "Were we really that loud?" Legolas muttered. Glorfindel laughed at them.  
"Do not fret yourselves, I kept a perimeter around your tent." He winked, only for the couple to flush even hotter.   
An elven soldier who was nearby and had overheard their conversation called out teasingly, "So should you keep your voice down, Glorfindel!"   
Glorfindel almost choked at this and shot a steely glare in the direction of the young soldier, whilst Adlanniel and Legolas muffled their giggles.   
"Healing the healers again, were we Glorfindel?" Legolas poked, only for the Golden Haired Warrior to brush his comment aside. Turning in the direction of the young soldier he stated firlmly, "Watch yourself, elfling, or else you will be cleaning out the latrines!" The young soldier bowed in apology and went to hide himself from more trouble.   
"Now," Glorfindel continued as he spun on his heels back to face the young couple. "Back to our current dilemma...how to deal with the king's ire."   
Adlanniel felt a new wave of panic wash over to her, and running over to Glorfindel she grasped hold of his arm in desperation. "Please, dear uncle, hide me from him!" She begged.  
Glorfindel looked down to her sympathetically but knew she had to face the consequences of her actions. "You said so yourself, Adlanniel, that you are no child now. You must face the consequences of your actions." He said to her sternly.   
"You are right..." She sighed, staring down at the grass beneath them, her hand dropping from Glorfindel's arm. He patted her on the shoulder gently in reassurance.   
"Do not worry, pinig, for Legolas and I will help you."   
"I hope so..." Adlanniel muttered. Before she had another chance to react the loud call of the trumpets rang out through the camp, signifying the Elvenking's return.   
Adlanniel's heart jumped into her throat, and Glorfindel quickly positioned the couple into line along the path. "That was faster than I anticipated. Just keep your head bowed and stay calm." He whispered to her before turning to Legolas. "That goes for you too, little prince." 

 

The mid afternoon sun warmed Thranduil's tired face as they began at a canter back towards the camp. His mind continued to wonder into the thoughts of the previous eve, the fatherly talk with his son, his own father, and of his beloved wife. His heart was aching now at the thoughts of her.  
The air was still cool from the onset of winter making the surrounding forest smell crisp and fresh. It was refreshing considering the smell of blood and death from the earlier skirmish his patrol was forced to participate in after having tracked down scouts of the enemy.   
Though as they continued to ride along the border of the forest and the field Thranduil could hear a whispering on the trees. Their song made his heart suddenly flutter in his chest. It made him feel ever more anxious to return to the camp, yet why he could not completely understand.   
Cantering along the makeshift path that centred through the camp he saw up ahead the Golden Haired Warrior and the young prince standing at attention. Beside them was another, one he had not been expecting. Yet even more unexpectedly his heart swelled at the sight of her. No...she should be halfway to Imladris by now...

Like one of the Valar he appeared as he rode in on his white steed, his armour glistening in the sun, his flaxen hair flowing freely behind him. His cape shimmered silver and seemed to sparkle like a thousand stars as he steered the stallion sharply around the path to their direction. Her heart beat so wildly in her chest at this magnificent sight she could not help but look up to behold the Elvenking in all his regal beauty. Though, noticing her upturned gaze, Glorfindel pulled at her sleeve and warned her to keep her head bowed low.   
She knew the Elvenking had seen her for she felt his eyes burning into her, weighing her to the ground. Glancing up just briefly her eyes locked on with his, and for the briefest of moments she thought that she could see a flicker of joy in his eyes. Yet no sooner did she blink did his gaze once more become glacial and frozen, full of disbelief, disapproval and, worst of all, disappointment. Dismounting his stallion effortlessly, his glare barely leaving her, he approached the ancient ellon beside her.  
"Glorfindel, we shall have words." And without further discussion, the two entered the king's tent alone.

 

Sindarin Elvish - English  
gwanûn - twins  
rimmog - you flow like a torrent.  
Melo nin - Make love to me.   
De veleth e-guilen - You are the love of my life  
Anthon veleth nîn angin - I give you my love entirely.  
elleth - Elf maiden (female)   
pinig - little one


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some rather rude comments being made, I have enabled comments to those who have Archive accounts only.  
> I do appreciate comments and critiques/ criticisms, however if you do not like my work and wish to criticise, then at least show some respect.  
> Or better still, DO NOT READ IT! Go and find something else that fits your perfect description of a story.   
> To my loyal and respectful readers, if you do wish to make comments, then please make an account. It is free :)

"Aran vuin." Glorfindel placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head in obeisance. "How can I be of service to you, great lord?"  
"You know as to why you are here." Thranduil replied, his voice cold and serious. Pouring himself some wine to help calm his demeanour, he handed a chalice to his subordinate.  
"You came across her in the forest..." The king began, knowing that this were the truth yet not completely understanding as to why he knew. Perhaps it had been the song he had heard on the wind.  
"Thand, aran vuin." Glorfindel affirmed as he let out a small sigh. "I found her, unconscious on the forest floor as I was tracking a deer."  
"Unconscious?" Thranduil turned to face him then. The anger he had been feeling abated for but a moment to be replaced by shock and worry.  
"Thand. She was wounded and dehydrated, and suffering from the elements. Also, she had been bleeding from the womb..."  
Thranduil's eyes widened in dismay at this information, his heart sinking into his chest at such news. He felt such a sharp pain in his soul. How could she have done this?

"Her escort to Imladris had been set upon, and she had been hit with an arrow to the arm trying to escape." Glorfindel continued. "One of the surviving guards had helped her and her hand-maiden to flee on horseback. Her hand-maiden had returned to the palace, whilst she continued here on foot."  
Thranduil frowned at such words, feeling his annoyance once more rising through his stomach. But he nodded to allow Glorfindel to continue his explanation.  
"She described the beasts that had attacked them as being orc-like, yet much larger, fiercer and more intelligent."  
Thranduil, his face expressionless, felt a much deeper darkness. He knew that it was returning to poison the world which they held dear for he felt it seeping into his veins. His fears were reciprocated by the Lord of Golden Flowers. "I feel that a darkness is falling upon us once more." Glorfindel said, his expression concerned and weighted. The king nodded. "I naw nîn ben naw gîn." Thranduil conceded.

"I know as to why she came here." Thranduil's eyes darkened once more. "Thus why I had sent her to Imladris in the first place...if she had of just obeyed from the start!" His voice sounded bitter at the thought. Glorfindel frowned slightly at the king's words, yet understood his sentiments.  
"Remember, aran vuin, despite how disappointed one may feel, in dark times such as these we must stay together. She had her reasons to come here, and she is stubborn at best."  
Thranduil gritted his teeth, knowing it to be the truth but still feeling his anger towards the elleth who had disobeyed him.  
"Indeed." He replied almost coldly. "But she risked her life, the lives of her children. That I cannot forgive easily." And with that he turned away, and walked back to his war throne.  
"Send her in alone. She and I shall have words." 

 

"Adlanniel, the king wishes to speak to you." Glorfindel began gently after he exited the tent. A look of dread and fear covered her face then.  
"Do not worry, he is calm."  
"But I do not think he will remain so." Adlanniel lowered her eyes.  
"Perhaps not, but you must face him and the consequences of your actions. Aran Thranduil loves you as a daughter, he will not remain angered at you for long."  
Her breath hitched in her throat. The king loved her far more than that, and her heart fluttered in both joy and pain at the thought.  
"We shall see..."  
"I will accompany you." Legolas offered, but Glorfindel stayed his arm.  
"She is to go alone, cund vuin." He said seriously. Legolas gazed at his love helplessly then, wishing that he could come to her defence.  
"It is all-right, my love." Adlanniel gave a small smile, perhaps to give herself a false sense of confidence.  
"All will be well..." And with that she turned and made her way to the tent. 

"Aran vuin, let me explain.." She curtsied deeply before him, her eyes lowered. Yet she could feel the weight of his cold gaze upon her.  
"No dhínen!" His voice was chilling and harsh. Her breath hitched at his glacial tone. Raising her eyes, tears of fear stinging in them, she bowed once more.  
"Hîr vuin..." Her voice choked. Standing from his throne he went to her, circling her, glaring down at her. Her mere presence irked him for she had disobeyed and disrespected him out of her own ignorance.  
Taking in a breath he stilled some of his ire. "How is your arm? Does it still cause you discomfort and pain?" He asked her coolly.  
"A little discomfort, yes." She replied, her voice small. "But Glorfindel managed to abate the pain."  
"You are lucky he found you when he did. Any longer and you would have perished, along with the children you had sworn to me to cherish and protect..."  
His biting words stung her painfully, for the truth in them weighed on her already overbearing guilt.  
"Do you have anything to say to that?" He pushed her, making her gulp in a sob.  
"What can I say?" She began as she tried to put on a face of bravery. "You already know as to why I am here."  
"Indeed!" He hissed at her. "And if it were not for the gwanûn you are bearing, I would flog you for your incompetence myself!"  
Her stomach tightened painfully in fear, yet the ill temper that arose within him again would not allow him to relent.  
"I cannot fathom how foolish and irresponsible you are Adlanniel! To have not returned to the safety of the palace after what had happened. Ci be-chennas?" He was almost shouting at her now.  
"Do you not care for your own life? Did my guards put down their lives to protect you only to have done so in vain? Did their lives mean nothing to you?"  
Adlanniel choked as the tears of guilt began to wrack at her. Indeed, had her escort defended her for nothing? She knew that if she had of obeyed the king from the beginning, they would still be alive. And now she thought of Melethril and those that were remaining when she and Gwendalyn had fled. They all had fought with such valour to protect them...yet had it all been for naught due to her own stubborn selfishness?  
"And the lives of the gwanûn? Do you feel no responsibility towards them? Your foolish mishap made you bleed Adlanniel! You could have lost them!" Lowering his voice now so that only she could hear him he continued, "Do you wish to deprive me of yet another child? Do you wish to put Legolas through the same?"  
Adlanniel's tear reddened eyes shot up to him then at the gutting pain that had been in his voice. She shook her head, trying to plead with him that his words were not what she had intended at all, but her voice clammed in her throat with guilt and despair. She fell to her knees in anguish and bawled into her hands. Yet the king felt no sympathy for her now, for she had been irrational and had betrayed him to the highest degree.  
"Díheno nin..." She sobbed, but the king scorned her.  
"If you want forgiveness then beg for it from those that died to protect you." He hissed as he continued to glare down at her. "For you will gain none from me!" 

Taking in a deep breath, he pushed down his anger and composed himself once more. With her current disposition he was sure that she had learnt her lesson; a rather horrible and painful one at that.  
"We cannot spare any more soldiers to take you back to the palace so there is no choice but to keep you here. Thus, you will stay in Legolas' tent and will not leave it without my expressed permission.  
If you dare to disobey me again, I will severely punish you." And with those last words hanging on her ears he turned and walked out of the tent. Through her sobs she could hear Thranduil relaying his orders to Legolas before commanding both Glorfindel and Haldir to follow him. No sooner was he gone did Legolas race into the tent to comfort her.  
"My love..." His voice was pained at her state as he came to the ground to embrace her. Yet she moved away from his touch, leaving him shocked and worried.  
"What happened Adlanniel?" He pleaded to her. "What did aran nin say to you?"  
Pushing down her wracking sobs she composed herself enough to reply. "He said what needed to be said. He said the truth." She replied simply. Yet Legolas understood the validity of her words, as well as the weight behind them. "Do not worry yourself so. You are here now, with me." He tried to reassure her gently. "But I should not be!" She snapped, though she had not meant for her voice to sound so harsh. The king's words had clawed deeply into her, and she knew that she were not innocent of his accusations. She felt a bitter self-loathing due to the horrid truth and pain which she, and she alone had caused.  
"I have caused all of this, I caused the deaths of the guards. If I had of just obeyed your father in the first place none of this would have happened!"  
"Do not be so harsh on yourself Adlanniel..."  
"But it is my fault!" She shouted at him, once more collapsing in a sobbing heap on the fur rugs beneath her.  
Sighing, Legolas managed to bundle her up into his arms. He knew that he too should be angry with her, but how could he be now, seeing her in her current state?  
"Well..." He began softly as he nuzzled the top of her head. "Let us return to my tent, and think on how to correct the wrongs that we have done." 

 

Sindarin Elvish - English  
Aran vuin/nin - My/ Our king  
Thand - That is true  
Imladris - Rivendell  
I naw nîn ben naw gîn - I agree with you  
elleth - Elven maiden (Elven female)  
cund vuin - my prince  
No dhínen - Be silent!  
hîr vuin - my lord  
gwanûn - twins  
Ci be-chennas? - Are you a fool?  
Díheno nin - Forgive me


	38. Chapter 38

Taking her gently into his arms, Legolas sat quietly with Adlanniel on his bed. She had shared no words to him as they had walked back to his tent, and now her entire being was broken and sullen. He had not been able to hear entirely what had been shared between her and his father, but it was obvious his father had scolded her far more harshly than he and Glorfindel had. But somehow he could not help but think that this was not the only reason behind her current disposition.   
"Please tell me what words he had spoken to you to put you into this state." Legolas pleaded with her. He knew more than well enough of his father's cold and often cruel-hearted temper and now worried he had said something to emotionally scar her.

 

"As I told you..." She began wearily, "He said what simply needed to be said. I was out of place and had disobeyed him. He rebuked me, that is all."  
Legolas furrowed his brow, still not believing her words in their entirety.  
"I will have a word with him. He should not speak to you so coldly. You have suffered through enough already."   
Adlanniel gave a small ironic laugh, her frustration with the entire situation becoming more outwardly apparent. "He is the king Legolas. He can speak to me, in fact to any of us, in any way he pleases for we are mere subjects in his kingdom."  
"But you are not a mere subject." Legolas retorted.  
"Is that not what we all are?" Her voice had become slightly more exasperated. Though she cherished Legolas' fierce loyalty to her, she knew that she deserved any ire to come her way. He yet did not know of her shortcomings towards him and she pained at the very fact that some part of her still desired the forbidden. It frustrated her that the feeling would not dissipate even now that her true soul-mate was there with her again. Further, the scoldings she had received from each ellyn had hit her hard and had brought her back to the reality of what she had done. Especially the words that the king had shared with her; that she could possibly make Legolas suffer the loss of a child due to her own stupidity. She did not want to cause any more suffering for anyone, yet would she be able to prevent herself from doing so now? The pendulum had already started swinging... 

"You are a member of the royal household, Adlanniel." Legolas replied sternly. "You are no mere subject, as I have already said."  
"We are all subjects under the king, despite rank or position Legolas. You of all should know that." She looked away from him then, her eyes once more beginning to lose their light. She was so very tired now as all of the stern words that were being shared that day were exhausting her. Legolas frowned once more. He knew that what she spoke was indeed the truth, yet his instinct to protect and defend her often took over his sense of reason. "Regardless..." He began, a slight huff in his voice. "You have suffered enough. My only wish is to see the light once more sparkle in your eyes."  
Adlanniel looked up to him then and gave a weak smile in appreciation. She did not have the energy now to give him his wish.   
"We are all suffering my dear, and I have been the cause of much of it...." And without waiting for Legolas to give a reply she lay herself down and closed her eyes. For a long while the prince looked down to her, having caught on that there was an underlying meaning in her words. Yet, he could not decipher what it was which only sought to make him worry more. Sighing, he leant down to her and began to stroke the side of her head softly, allowing her to fall into a peaceful slumber. 

Assured that she was resting soundly he stood from the bed, wrapping the wool and fur cloak that had hung on the bed end around himself. Although he agreed with his father's sentiments towards Adlanniel to some degree, he would go speak with him about her. She was there now and in their present position they could not afford to send her back; they may as well make some use of her instead of trapping her in a tent like a prisoner. Yet would his father agree?

 

Thranduil had already begun to pour the warm Dorwinion into two chalices when the guard allowed the prince to enter the tent.  
"Quel undome, ion." Thranduil began calmly, turning slowly to hand his son a chalice of the wine.  
"Quel undome, adar." Legolas replied as he bowed his head, a sign of both thanks and respect.  
"You are here because of Adlanniel I assume?" It was clear that the king already knew the answer, and the sudden chill in his voice made the prince feel slightly uneasy. Taking in a quick breath and a sip of the wine the prince calmed his nerves. "Indeed, adar. I would like to know what was shared between you both earlier, for even I could clearly tell how cold you were towards her." Legolas said, his appearance now steadfast. Thranduil furrowed his brow slightly.  
"She disobeyed me on more than one occasion Legolas. I did no different to what I assume both you and Glorfindel did, I berated her for her actions." He replied, seemingly uncaring for what outcome he may have rendered.  
"Yet neither of us had been as full of malice as you had been." Legolas bit coldly.  
"Did you not hear the words I just spoke Legolas?" Thranduil snapped, his voice now filled with annoyance. "She disobeyed me more than once. Despite her position, as king am I supposed to let her simply do as she wishes within my realm? She herself said that she is not a child. Thus, she must face the consequences of her actions. I did what I had to. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"And now what is to become of her?" Legolas pushed.  
"She is to stay in your tent Legolas, unless I say otherwise!"  
"So she is to be a prisoner then?" Legolas placed his chalice onto a nearby table harshly, almost spilling the wine over his hand.  
"Would you prefer to have her walk about the camp, a lady of her rank witnessing the gruesome cruelties of war?" Thranduil said coldly, making Legolas wince at the truth behind his words.  
"I am sure that she is well aware of the gruesome realities of war." Legolas shot back.  
"As were you when you first arrived here Legolas?" The Elvenking questioned coldly, making the prince frown at the rhetoric. "Knowing what occurs and witnessing them first-hand are two completely different things. You should know that. We are not at the palace anymore. She cannot just go about doing as she pleases." And with that he too placed his chalice down onto the table, giving Legolas a glare to warn him not to push further. Legolas read the sign easily enough but could not help but feel dissatisfied. "It would be a waste of her talents to leave her in my tent all day..." He huffed.

"I would rather have her stay in your tent all day than risk having her fall into despair at what she will witness if she were to be allowed to wander too far. I would rather keep her as a 'prisoner' as you so eloquently put it, than to risk having her bleed again." Thranduil's hard gaze then turned to one of sadness.  
"Bleed?" Legolas repeated aghast.   
"I gather that neither Glorfindel nor Adlanniel told you?" Thranduil asked, sighing. "Adlanniel had bled sometime on her way here and had bled whilst Glorfindel had been healing her."  
Legolas' expression then turned to one of pain and anguish.  
"Thus I will not put her in another situation where she could lose the gwanûn ." Looking away from the prince then, his expression still sullen, he added mindlessly to himself, "No other child in our family shall be lost...."   
Yet Legolas had heard his words. Before the king had the chance to retract himself Legolas' eyes widened and his mouth dropped agape.   
"Adar?" He questioned, his voice quivering slightly at the notion of what his father had just said. Hitching his breath, Thranduil brushed the prince's surprise aside.   
"No parent should have to suffer the loss of a child." He said simply.   
"Adar...you said no other child in our family shall be lost..." Legolas' expression was now changing to one of desperation. What had his father implied? Had it indeed been a mere slip of the tongue or had it been intentional? Was not he the only child of the Elvenking?   
"A mere slip of the tongue Legolas, nothing more. I am just very tired." By the tone of his voice Legolas knew his father was trying to avoid giving him a straight answer. It was extremely rare, if not unfathomable for the king to ever slip his tongue. Legolas knew that it was most definitely not the latter. "Adar! I know it is no mere slip of the tongue! Tell me what you meant!" He demanded, his voice pleading.   
"Let it be Legolas..."  
"Adar!?" The prince pleaded once more. He would not relent, not this time. Knowing this, the king let out a long sigh and turned solemnly back to his son.   
"I think you better be seated Legolas, for what I have to tell you will weigh heavily on your already burdened heart..."  
Legolas sat himself down beside his father. Trying to keep composed, his hands twitched slightly with nervousness.   
"Do you remember how often you used to beg your naneth and I to give you a sibling?" Thranduil asked gently, a small smile crossing his face at the fond, yet brief memory.  
"Yes ada, I remember well."   
"She had been with child when she died." Thranduil's face once more darkened with a deep and painful sorrow. Legolas hitched his breath sharply at such news. Though he had understood it from his father's slip, it was still a shock nonetheless. 

"She had been with child?" Legolas repeated, his heart too now weighing heavily at the thought.   
"Yes."  
"Why had you not told me?" He looked into his father's eyes then desperately.   
"We had planned to tell you during the festivities of Nost-na-Lothion, but she had been taken from us before then. When I had informed you of her passing Legolas you had fallen into a deathly anguish. I feared that I would lose you too. That is why I could not part this knowledge to you, as I did not want you to feel any more heartbreak. I wanted to shoulder the burden for the both of us."  
"Oh adar..." Legolas felt tears sting at his eyes once more. "I do not wish for you to carry these heavy burdens on your own. I am strong enough to help you with the load." He said gently as he placed a loving hand on his father's shoulder. "You should have told me this sooner. It is too heavy a weight for you to have to bear."   
"I did not wish to place upon you any more burdens than I already had." Thranduil sighed as he took his son's hand into his own. It pained him even deeper now that he knew he was doing just that. What pain and anguish would his son feel if he were to find out about the affair? The mere thought of it made Thranduil's gut wrench with guilt. He remembered at that moment the plea he had said to his wife's image; why had he been allowed to fall so far? Yet, alas, it were to no fault but his own. He knew that, and that fault had to be corrected.

"It is my job as your adar to do anything to protect you. You will learn that too when your children are born, which, I believe, will be sooner than you can imagine."   
Legolas gave a slight nervous laugh at the notion. "That fact is still yet to sink in." He grinned.  
Thranduil laughed softly and patted the prince on the back. "Do not worry yourself Legolas." He began, his tone lightened now at more fond memories. "It took me half of your mother's pregnancy for it to finally sink in that she was pregnant with you."   
"Truly?" Legolas laughed.  
"Truly." His father confirmed. "I had been so ecstatic I had thought it too good to be true." He scruffed his son's hair affectionately.   
"Now back onto the issue of your betrothed..." The king began, as he once more took his chalice to drink the remaining wine within it now that they had both calmed.   
"I will allow the guards or those that we trust to accompany her on walks around your tent or the edge of the forest. However, by no means is she permitted to go within the bowels of the camp or near the healing tents in her condition, is that clear?" Thranduil ordered, his voice now once more paternal and stern. "If she disobeys my orders again I will give her no more chances or leniency. Thus you best drill that notion into her for it is clear that she chooses not to listen to me. If she does not do what she is told then I will not be able to protect her." His eyes once more darkened at the memory of what she had done.   
"Yes adar, I understand." Legolas replied with a nod. "I will have words with her once more, but I expect that you will be at least a little more amiable to her in the future..."  
"If she does what she is told." The king grinned, making Legolas give a small chuckle.   
"That is fair, and I will speak to her on the morn for now she sleeps."   
"As should you, Legolas. It has been a long day." His voice was almost teasing now, referring to the state the prince had been in that very morning. The prince could not help but feel his face flush slightly with embarrassment.   
"Quel du, ada."   
Thranduil smirked at his son's expression. "Quel kaima, iôn nin." 

 

Though he knew that he should heed his father's words and take rest, his mind now was too flooded with thoughts. Checking his tent first to make sure his love was still asleep, Legolas silently made his way to the outer edge of the camp, to the ridge which overlooked the decline of the plains below. Sitting by the edge he looked over the nightscape of Rhovanion. It was a clear night and the twinkling stars blanketed the sky above like a million diamonds. Sighing, he rested his head upon his knees as he continued to look over the moonlit view, his elven eyes allowing him to see rather clearly despite the darkness. His mind slowly began to drift into thoughts of what had occurred that day. Adlanniel had arrived rather unexpectedly and in poor condition due to her escort to Imladris having been set upon. He now pained for those whose lives surely had been lost to protect her and her handmaiden. She had also informed him that she was with child; twins to be more precise, and his father had told him that his own mother had been with child when she had died. Legolas understood that that was indeed one of the reasons why his father had been so displeased with the arrival of Adlanniel; he knew what it was like to lose a mate and a child and thus did not want his son to suffer the same lest Adlanniel too were to lose her life. 

It saddened the prince then, to think on how much his father must have suffered back in those days when his mother had passed. He had still been an elfling back then and due to his own suffering, he had not been able see the extent of the pain within his father's heart for he had hidden it all too well. Though now that his father was being more open with him he could see the anguish that had been hidden there for so long. Not only had he lost his own father, but he had also lost his wife and second child. As Legolas himself had said earlier, he wished his father would have at least shared some of the pain with him much sooner, for he had not wanted his father to suffer alone. But then he remembered his father's words; that he would do anything to protect him. To what lengths would he himself go to protect his own children once born? Would he try to shield them from the pains and burdens suffered throughout life, or would he allow them to experience some to harden them to the realities of the world? His father had indeed tried to protect him from those most burdensome, but had not entirely kept him away from life's many vast experiences. Thus he understood that there must be at least a balance and a limit to how much one would shield their children from. But as his eyes began to wonder over the flickering lights of the Easterling war camp in the far distance, he could not help but feel that undying dread; that something much darker would one day come upon them once more. Would he be able to protect his children, his family, from such a malice if it were indeed to befall them? Regardless of what may occur he knew he had to follow his father's resolve, he knew that he had to do anything to keep those he loved safe.

 

Sindarin Elvish - English  
Quel undome - Good evening  
Quel du - Good night  
Quel kaima - Sleep well  
Adar/ ada - Father/ dad  
gwanûn - twins  
naneth - mother  
Nost-na-Lothion - Spring Festival  
iôn nin - My son  
elfling - Elf child


	39. Chapter 39

Almost a week had passed since Adlanniel had arrived at the camp. Her presence there was now well known amongst both elves and men. To most of the tired and wounded souls, she brought a renewed hope and light; an elven princess of her worth and heritage there to show them support and to heal them of their wounds. Yet her presence for a few brought a longing for home, for they missed their own loved ones and wanted nothing more than to return to them. She was treated with a gentle respect by those that came across her, yet those charged with guarding her made sure to keep her from participating in lengthy conversations with others. Perhaps it was to protect her from the stories and images of loss, death and pain, she did not know. But she was not afraid of it, and the Elvenking's continuation to uphold his restrictions of her frustrated her to no end. 

Though she obeyed him, it was not without a form of contempt. She understood his standing, though she hated feeling like a useless burden. She wanted more time to converse with the king's weary soldiers so as to uplift them and and give them encouragement in these dark days. Alas, she was always taken away back to her confinement in the tent for her own 'safety', or so she was told.  
At least her beloved ellyn came to visit her whenever they were able. Most days they were out on patrol, hunting for food, or fighting small skirmishes the Easterlings sent their way. But there was usually always one of them within proximity of the camp, following whatever duties their king gave yet always taking the time to share with her some company. 

Now this day the king himself was behind at the camp, doing whatever it was that required his skills. Yet half the day had passed without a word or even a whisper. Adlanniel speculated that he was simply busy with his duties and thus preoccupied. Yet, at the same time, he had been giving her the cold shoulder ever since she had arrived. Along with the frustration that she felt due to his restrictions, she felt unnerved from his cold disregard of her. He barely even acknowledged her now, and treated her with a mild neglect, like a stray animal unwanted. She craved for any sort of recognition from her forbidden lover, even a small nod or smile would have sufficed. However, he would afford her nothing. 

She was now suffering some undesirable effects of her pregnancy and had been told by her guards that morning that she could not leave the tent for anything except to relieve herself. They were direct orders from the Elvenking, her guardians had told her, and it annoyed her that Thranduil had not show her enough decency to come and tell her himself. He had not even come to check on her condition personally which irked her increasingly erratic emotions even more so. Yet, as she paced the tent now in frustration, she paused and took in a deep breath to calm her senses. "He is just busy. He will come eventually." She kept reminding herself as she mindlessly began to pace the length of the prince's tent once more. 

She had already read all of the books and scrolls the guards had brought her to read, and she had already been out in the forest in previous days to replenish the herb stocks of the healers. Now she was there, pacing the tent, bored out of her mind. Slumping herself at the prince's writing desk, she began tapping her fingers upon the mahogany, the rapping of her nails becoming harder and harder until finally one cracked.   
"Damn..." She mumbled as she looked down at her fingers. The crack went right down to the nail plate and thus needed to be cut. The writing desk was rather plain bar a couple of papers and writing implements. There were drawers beneath the desk itself, which slid open easily when she pulled at the iron handles. Yet the inside of the drawers were just as plain as the top of the desk besides a few more pieces of parchment and some spare ink pots and quills. However one parchment in particular caught her attention. It was folded neatly above all the others, yet one corner was slightly folded upwards to reveal the handwriting on the other side. That is where she was able to make out the first few letters of her name. She knew well enough not to pry, and sat for a long while, staring down at the parchment, debating on whether or not she should read its contents. Yet curiosity got the better of her and she took out the paper and unfolded it on the top of the desk. 

The letter had remained unsigned, and so she wondered why it had gone unfinished. Perhaps due to her arrival it had remained in the desk drawer, forgotten.   
Yet, as it was indeed addressed for her she decided to read it, and by the end her heart was filled with a great sorrow and pity. Had she really been so withdrawn and cold to have made her prince feel like she had not forgiven him? Had she been so engulfed in her lust for his father that she had made him feel shunned? It was obvious from his solemn words that he was suffering enough due to the harrowing effects of war. Yet despite his suffering he still put apologising to her as a priority which showed how deeply he cared for, and needed her. With her trembling hands she dropped the letter back onto the desk, hot tears of guilty agony burning at her cheeks. She had caused the burden of his heartache, and it would only continue to deepen for her desire for his father would not taper off, despite the Elvenking himself now ignoring her. Perhaps the king too was fighting with the conflicting feelings and emotions their desire for each other had conceived. Perhaps his recent disdain for her was his way of dealing with the situation. Was seeing her now with the prince again painful for him to witness? Perhaps he had heard them... Regardless, they were all suffering and she blamed herself for the majority of it. 

She did not know how long she had cried into her arms for, but her eyes were red and swollen by the time she had found enough strength to stop. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up hastily, almost knocking the chair over in the process. Steadying herself, she resolved that she had to speak to someone, anyone, for some kind of solace. The guards were kind enough, but far too serious and mechanical for her liking. She needed someone that she was close to and wished that she had allowed Gwendalyn to have come with her. Oh how she would have done anything to have had her young friend with her then. And thus, with her thoughts still muddled and bleak, she gathered herself to go to the only one within proximity that could comfort her. 

"Hiril vuin, we have strict orders not to allow you to leave the tent today due to your condition." The eldest of the two guards said, his voice steadfast.   
"My condition?" She replied flustered as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when did being with child become a condition?"  
"Díheno nin, hiril vuin, I meant no offence by it. But we have our orders and they have been put in place for your health and well-being."   
"My health and well-being?" She hissed. "How is being confined in a small tent with minimal sunlight good for my health and well-being?" She pushed.   
"Orders are orders, hiril vuin." He retorted calmly.  
Her face flushed hot with annoyance, and her breath hitched painfully in her throat. Giving a sigh of exasperation, she calmed herself.   
"Please, my dear guardians. I only wish to speak with the king for a short while. Then I will gladly come back here and stay quiet. You will not hear from me again, I swear." Her voice was more calm and gentle now, and she looked upon them sweetly. Their expressions softened, yet they remained steadfast despite her best efforts to sway them.  
"You cannot keep me in here like a prisoner!" She barked at them. "I am no caged animal! Let me speak to the king!"   
"Lady Adlanniel..." Came a familiar voice from behind the guards. Moving aside they revealed a tall ellon in dark pine robes, his ashen brown hair flowed down his broad shoulders in an array of braids and waves. His face, porcelain and beautiful like all those of the eldar, was calm and composed.   
It was Galion, the Elvenking's butler. She knew him well and though he was the quiet type, he was always gentle with her.   
"Aran vuin will see you." He said simply.

Moving aside, the guards allowed her to follow him without question. She was surprised by his sudden appearance, but did not question it and they walked along the dusty path in silence.  
Turning to her, he bowed his head in respect as he held out his hand towards the entrance to the king's tent.   
"You may enter, hiril vuin."   
"Thank you, Galion." She nodded, before pushing back the flaps of canvas. The king was standing over his war table, mulling over an array of parchments and leather scrolls which Adlanniel perceived to be battle plans and maps. He was wearing a casual robe of black silk, embossed with motifs of vines and flowers in silver thread. They, and his luscious flaxen hair that flowed freely down his back, shimmered from the light that she let in when she entered. Yet the king did not even look up to acknowledge her, but instead continued to measure something on one of the maps.   
"You wished to see me?" He asked plainly, still not looking up to her. His cold demeanour made her shift on her feet nervously. Any heat she had been feeling with her emotions was now suddenly frozen over.   
"I..I came to see that you are well.." Her voice was hesitant, cautious. The king's aura was somewhat forbidding.  
"As well as anyone can be considering the circumstances." He replied simply, still not looking up to her. The fact that he said nothing more to her, and did not even ask about her own condition, hurt her deeply. Yet she did not want to leave, and begged deep within her heart that he would say at least one gentle word to her.   
"I do not have the time to spare for idle chit-chat, Adlanniel. What is it that you want?" He was looking at her now, his eyes grey and as glacial as his voice. His rather dismissive tone jarred her then. 

"Why are you being so cold towards me?" She asked eventually, standing steadfast and brave. "You have been avoiding me like the plague ever since I arrived here. I demand to know why."   
He rose his eyebrows at her. "Demand?" He mocked her. "I see that you still do not know your place." His eyes narrowed onto her darkly then, his voice foreboding and almost cruel.   
"I just want to know why." She pleaded desperately. She was too weary and downtrodden to fight with him again, and only wanted one simple, kind word to help relinquish her sorrow.   
"If you are ignoring me in order to protect Legolas, or to deny the feelings you once had for me, then fine!" She continued. "But I do not deserve this rancour that you direct so fiercely at me. What have I done so wrong to have made you be like this?"  
"You coming here would be a good place to start." He bit at her harshly.   
"Have I not apologised enough for that?" She asked, her voice hurt and quivering.  
"As I have already told you.." He began as he turned back to his maps, ignoring her feelings, "I am not the one you have to atone to. You seek absolution from those that are awaiting the judgement of Mandos and I would not think that the dead would forgive so easily."   
The breath hitched painfully in her throat as she suppressed a sob of shock; shock at how cruel his words were. She did not believe that she was deserving of such animosity, not at least entirely, and it broke her heart that her once caring and gentle king had turned into such a cruel and bitter being. 

"If that is the case..." She sniffed angrily, hot tears now cascading down her pale cheeks, "Then your wife will never forgive you for what we have done, and you will never see her again, not even in paradise."  
He stared at her then at such words; he was not the only one who could be cruel it seemed. Perhaps they were more alike than he had thought. In most cases, her retorting in such a way would bring him back to the reality of how cold he had been and would make him apologetic in such circumstances. However, though deep in his heart he adored her, her words only sought to fuel his anger and scorn. Before she could even take in another breath he was standing before her, holding her by the jaw tightly, his icy gaze piercing her like a stalactite.   
"Watch yourself Adlanniel." He growled in warning.   
"Or what?" She snapped as she pulled herself away from him violently, her glare matching his in intensity. "Would you dare bring harm to a pregnant woman?"   
He scoffed at her then, his eyes narrowing onto her once more. "This is a war, you silly girl, not the dolls you used to play with! How will you ever succeed as a mother, if you are unable to protect even yourself?" He hissed. 

So hurtful were his words, all the bile in her throat began to boil over in anger. Without even a second thought, the palm of her hand slapped sharply across his porcelain cheek. The blaze that burned in his eyes then did not deter her, for now her heart was twisted in fury. "It appears you played with dolls as well; your son and I!" She shouted at him, uncaring if anyone from the outside could hear. "What type of parent are you, as you lead your son into despair? What type of husband are you, as you seduced me to lay with you, your son's own fiancé! Why did I allow myself to spread my legs to such a demon as you? There is no need to reveal that monstrous scar of yours as we all know of the malicious beast that you are!" 

As with her, such a malicious fury burned within him then. Without even thinking, his hand landed hard against her jaw, sending her sprawling to the rugs beneath them. A small slither of blood trickled down the side of her lip where he had struck her, and she clutched the throbbing pain at the side of her face, her eyes wide and glazed as she stared up at him in horror. He was staring at his hand in a daze, trying to fathom what had just occurred. No sooner did his bewildered gaze meet hers, did she bolt out of the tent in tears, pushing past the awaiting butler and guards as she did.   
What had he just done? He just struck her...something he had never done to an elleth before...something he thought that he was never capable of doing. Yet he could not bring himself to go after her. Though he felt ashamed for what had just happened, his heart was too aggrieved and bitter from her words. She had to learn her place, and though this was not the way he had been intending, he was sure that now she had learnt her lesson. 

"Hiril vuin?" Her own guards questioned in surprise as she rushed pass them back into the prince's tent. She paced the floor hysterically, sobs wracking at her mercilessly as she tried to calm herself.  
"My lady, are you alright?" The eldest guard questioned as he appeared in the door, obviously very worried about what had happened to his charge.   
"Just get out! GET OUT!" She screeched, making him stumble back in surprise. "Y..yes, hiril vuin." He stammered as he obliged.   
Adlanniel dove into the bed and threw the furs and blankets over herself as she curled into a sobbing ball, clutching at her aching face. How could he have dared strike her, especially when she was with child? How could they have allowed each other to have come to such cruel words and blows? What was happening to them?   
She remained there in the bed, bawling in a heap, until finally Legolas returned from his hunt. 

 

"Cund vuin..." The eldest guard at his tent bowed in greeting, still a concerned look upon his face. The prince had easily enough read the guard's expression and so himself too became concerned.   
"What is it? Did something happen whilst we were gone?" He questioned.   
"We do not know for certain, cund vuin, but it is the Lady Adlanniel."   
Legolas' eyes shot open in surprise. "What about her? What happened?" He pushed.  
"She has refused entrance to all, and has been weeping since the afternoon. She had gone to see the king, your father, and had run back here. I think they may have had some sort of...altercation." He explained.  
"Altercation?" He repeated. Indeed, he had taken notice of his father's unusual disdain towards her since she had arrived, but for them to actually have had an all out altercation seemed too out of the ordinary.   
"I cannot be so sure..." Replied the guard honestly, "But I believe that to have been the case due to her demeanour when returned here." 

Legolas furrowed his brow as he entered the tent. "Adlanniel?" He called gently. Yet there came now answer. "Tithin cugu?" He called again.  
"Go away!" Came a choked reply. Legolas, almost in a panic, rushed to her side. "My love, what has happened?" He questioned her, his voice full of worry.   
"I said, go away!" She shouted at him them, flailing her arms to push him out of the way. Yet he caught her by her lower arms and pinned her hands down.   
"Adlanniel, it is I, Legolas!" He tried desperately to calm her down. Letting out a loud sob, she flopped back down onto the bed and began to cry again. That is when he noticed the large bruise on her right cheek, as well as the small cut on her lip. They had not been there that morning and his eyes widened in a shocked horror as he stared down at her dismal state.  
"Adlanniel...what has happened to you? Who did this to you??" He asked her as he gently took her by the chin to make her look at him. Her eyes, red and swollen, stared at him for a long moment. Yet, she did not reply and lowered her gaze from his. "Adlanniel??" He pushed. "Did my father do this??" Again, she did not answer and simply slumped herself back down to the bed. 

That was all the answer he needed, and he could feel a fury heat up inside him like a dormant volcano reawakened. Without another word he shot up and stormed out of the tent, pushing by all those that got in his way.  
"ADAR!?" He shouted as he burst into the king's tent, uncaring of any who may have heard, or seen him. Thranduil had been talking to his butler, and their eyes both shot up in surprise at the prince's rather unruly entrance. Galion gave a quick bow before making a hasty exit, his eyes flicking up to the angered prince as he passed.  
"What is it Legolas?" The king asked, rather plainly.  
"What in the stinking hell of Melkor's abyss happened between you and Adlanniel?"   
"Nothing that really concerns you." His father replied dismissively.   
"Anything that happens to her, concerns me!" The prince barked angrily. "She is my wife! And when I saw her, she had a fresh bruise on her jaw and a cut lip!"   
Thranduil's heart sunk suddenly with guilt, and his eyes widened, remembering what he had done.   
"I honestly do not know what is going on between you both, but remember adar, her happiness in my happiness." Legolas snarled. "You have taken away her light, and you are the one who will have to fix that predicament. Hurt her again, and you will have a fate worse than the void to deal with." And without another word, Legolas spun around and stormed back out, leaving his father there in a daze. 

Sighing, Thranduil slumped down onto his sofa, massaging the stress from his temple as he did so. Indeed, even he still could not comprehend why he had lost all sense of reason when she had come to him. Perhaps she was right, perhaps he was behaving so cruelly to her in order to deny how he felt about her. And his feelings for her were still so painfully deep despite having tried to deny them. Yet he knew he had to deny her now, he knew he had to deny his urges, his lust, his need for affection. Though so potent were they, his heart pained dreadfully every time he laid eyes upon her; as the case may be that is why he was avoiding her, though at times not intentionally. A huge wave of guilt swept over him as he put his head in his hands. He knew his son was right, he would have to fix all the damage he had caused.

 

Adlanniel was still curled up in the bed, numb, when Legolas returned to the tent. He sat beside her and sighed dolefully as he leant down to gently stroke her hair.   
"Oh my dear tithin cugu...What is happening between you two? For I can not comprehend what is going on." He said, his voice almost desperate as he continued to look down to her. Yet, again, she did not reply, but simply clutched to the blankets tighter and shivered. Sighing once more, Legolas leant down to pull off his boots before lying down next to her, holding her tightly in an attempt to give her some form of reassurance.   
"No one will hurt you again, my love, no one. I promise you that..." 

 

Sindarin Elvish - English  
ellyn - elven men  
ellon - elf male  
elleth - elf female  
eldar - the race of elves  
Diheno nin - forgive me  
hiril vuin - my lady  
aran vuin- my kind (your majesty)   
cund vuin - my prince (your highness)  
adar - father  
tithin cugu - little dove


	40. Chapter 40

The canvas of the tent flapped and rippled from the outside wind as she stared at the back-most wall, huddled under the blankets and furs for some respite against the cold. The chill now was clinging to her bones, much like the sorrow that clung to her very being. She shivered as she pulled the furs over her head more, for the fires from the nearby braziers would bring her no warmth that night, nor had they for the nights previous.  
Some days had past since the Elvenking struck her, and not once had she left the tent except for in the need to relieve herself. Now she avoided all conversation, even with those closest to her, and it upset and frustrated the prince that his beloved would not share even the simplest of words with him. Yet she did not care, for all she could think about was how Thranduil had hit her.  
She had deserved it, she knew that, for the words she had said to him had been cruel and bitter. Yet his words too had been callous, and so perhaps their coming to blows had been inevitable. Despite this, it still twisted her heart that he had still made no effort to come to her to apologise, not to even check upon her well-being. This simple fact had made even Legolas frigid towards his father, and both he and the king had barely shared words since that day except for official purposes.

"Adlanniel?" Came a gentle voice from behind her, yet the sound did not fall upon her ears. Legolas sat down behind her and sighed, his eyes were dulled and saddened. Opening his hand slightly, he looked down at the small object that he was holding, and it glittered auburn from the nearby firelight. The prince had been so preoccupied with other, more troubled thoughts, he had completely forgotten to give it back to its respectful owner. Now he hoped that it would return some form of light back to her, due to the love and devotion that was held within it. However, would the love and admiration held within the little filigree ring be enough?  
"Adlanniel, I have something of yours which I wish to return to you. Please look at me." His voice was saddened and pleading. Sitting up on her arms and twisting her body to face him, she looked upon him with dull, sunken eyes. Giving her a hopeful smile, he moved to sit in front of her.  
"Here..." His voice was as soft and gentle as a spring breeze as he took hold of her left hand.  
"I should have returned this to you when you had first arrived." Straightening out her finger he slipped the ring on easily. "It had been sitting over there on my desk in that little carven box." He cocked his head in the desk's direction, his lovely boyish grin painted on his features.  
"As was the letter I had been writing you, but never sent as you had arrived before I had the chance." He added. Adlanniel lowered her eyes as a shame once more overcame her.  
"What is it, my little dove?" Legolas asked, seeing his beloved's demeanour had suddenly become even more sullen.  
"It shames me to say that I have already read it." She admitted, her gaze still lowered.  
Legolas looked to her and blinked hard in surprise. "Oh?"  
Adlanniel looked up to him then, her eyes desperate and remorseful. "I had been looking for something to cut a nail I had cracked, and I happened to look in the drawers of your writing desk." She began, albeit hesitantly. "From in there I came across your letter, as I saw from a fold in the paper my name was written upon it. Thus...curiosity got the better of me. Forgive me Legolas, I did not mean to pry." She looked down once more. Before the prince could speak upon the matter, she continued. "And it is I who needs to be forgiven, for I have caused you so much worry and have wronged you in such grievous ways...." Her voice trailed off as her mind blackened.

"Well you coming here was a surprise, but I would hardly call it grievous." He tried to make light of the situation despite sensing that her words had held a deeper meaning.  
"That is not what..." She began.  
"Hush now, my dearest." Legolas placed a lithe finger upon her lips, as he smiled fondly down to her. Despite what he had felt, he did not want either of them to linger on such thoughts.  
"Allow me to show you how much I love you." He leant forward to kiss her but she placed a firm hand on his chest to stop him.  
"I am not deserving of it..." Her voice choked as she felt hot tears burn at her once more.  
The prince hushed her again as he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "Allow me to be the judge of that." And before she had any chance to protest, he took her mouth deeply with his own and lapped his tongue tenderly against hers. He felt her loosen against him as he traced his fingers through her soft, raven hair, his other hand finding its way through the folds of her chiffon night gown. She groaned deeply into his mouth whilst his fingertips swept across her taught nipples, tweaking and teasing them to make her squirm with desire.  
"Legolas...I..." She panted, as he traced his nimble fingers up the inside of her trembling thigh. "Hush now. I know you have been craving this for some time..." His voice was so utterly erotic she felt the wetness beginning to build up between her legs. This tone, the sultry and seductive voice that dripped into her ears...she had heard it before.  
"My little minx..."

Her eyes shot open at hearing such words. Yet, before she had the chance to look upon him, to make sure that what she had heard was only her imagination playing cruel tricks on her, he pushed her down forcefully and was between her dripping thighs in an instant, tracing his tongue up along her slit, savouring her juices. His tongue flicked and pushed at the entrance of her being, lapping up her desire as she writhed and squirmed beneath him. She bit hard into her clenched fist as his tongue began to tease her pearl, sending electrifying tingles into her loins. Yet he pulled her arm down and pinned it at her side.  
"Let me hear you, little vixen." His voice was as smooth as molten honey, and her body twitched at hearing his voice. Pressing his tongue against her throbbing clit, he traced its tip down to the entrance of her burning womanhood. There, he began to tease her lust by flicking his tongue in and out of her like a snake. He slowly began to trace his sensuous lips up her body, smoothing his hands over her pale skin and taking one of her plump breasts into his mouth. She groaned deeply as he sucked upon her nipple, grazing it ever so teasingly with his teeth. He sucked wildly when she bucked her body against him, and she clenched his hair tightly. Pulling his head up, she looked up at him from her dampened eyes, and the Elvenking smirked back at her with his ever so delectable lips. Her breath hitched sharply in her throat as she gazed at him in disbelief. Yet, her heart betrayed her and beat wildly in her chest with excitement. Taking his head with both hands, she pulled him up to her mouth so that she could take it deeply with hers. She could still taste her lust on his lips, and she revelled in their kiss as he too, savoured her flavour.  
"My Adlanniel...my carnal slave Adlanniel..." Her eyes shot open once more at such words, yet she could not see, so blurred had her vision become.  
"Thranduili...AH!" She let out a long, deep moan as his thick shaft filled her to the very core. She bucked her hips up to his as she buried her face into his neck, grasping his hair once more as he thrust deeply into her. Savage thrust after savage thrust he tortured her to the brink of her limit, moaning seductively into her ear to push her to her very limits. She rose with him, riding him wildly, losing herself in his passion, her thoughts becoming clouded and filled with bright light.

"Adlanniel...?" The voice called her, though it was so distant, almost a shadow at the back of her mind. She pushed her hips more forcefully against the being above her.  
"Adlanniel?!" She fell against the mattress, panting, staring up at the figure looking down at her, his face full of concern. Her vision finally cleared, yet she felt dazed.  
"Adlanniel, where were you just now?" Legolas asked her, his eyes, so full of confusion, searching her for some form of understanding. "I...." Her voice choked as she still tried to comprehend what had come over her. Was it the darkness in her mind trying to send her mad, or had he really been with her, using some form of wicked magic? Whatever the case, it left her breathless and craving, yet frightened and pained.  
"What happened to you?" Legolas put his hands onto her shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes.  
"I..do not know, cund vuin." She replied.  
"You were about to call me Thranduilion, or at least that is what I heard.....yet you have never called me that...." He began, a frown crossing his face. He could not help but feel a twisting within his gut.  
"Why now, all of a sudden?" He questioned her suspiciously.  
Adlanniel felt as if all the blood in her veins had frozen over, as she stared at him blankly, unknowing of how to reply. Had she really said that? Had she intended on calling out the Elvenking's name instead?  
"I did not realise I had...." She began cautiously, trying desperately to think of some way to cease his suspicion. "I was trying to forget all the sorrows that have plagued us recently. And thus I got lost in the moment...in how good you were making me feel. They were mere words of passion, nothing more." She said. His stare bore into her for a long moment, and it made her feel uneasy. Yet, looking away from her he sighed and nodded. When he looked back at her, his eyes seemed pained, even desperate, but he smiled at her and brushed his fingers gently along her cheek. "Come, my love, let us sleep together now, and forget all our troubles." And without waiting for her to answer, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and brought her down against him so that her head was upon his chest.  
As she listened to his strong heart beating within, she could not help but feel so overwhelmed with guilt again. Biting down on her lower lip, she strained hard to keep the bitter tears from falling. Her mind was crying desperately in place of her, "Díheno nin, Legolas. Díheno nin....I do not know how to make it end...this endless torment...I want it to yet I do not...But I know it must!"

She jolted awake at the sound of an elven horn blasting through the camp. Looking about the bed, the prince was gone. Sweeping her hand over where he had slept she could feel that he had been gone for some time. She felt her heart weigh heavily at such, for it was barely even morning. There was infant light straining in through gaps in the tent's entrance, and all the braziers bar one had been snuffed out. The horn sounded once more, and she twisted around to the direction of the noise, alerted. It was not the horn of the Elvenking, nor was it that of his son or the prince's two esteemed guardians. She had grown accustomed to the differences in the calls of each horn every time one of her golden haired warriors returned to camp. Yet this horn was something different entirely, yet it was so very familiar; a welcoming sound.  
She gasped, and a sudden excitement released the weight from her heart. "Adar!?"  
Launching herself out of the bed, she burst out the front of the tent. The guards were nearby but had not noticed her bolt out as she ran, her feet bare against the freezing grass and mud underfoot, down the crude track.   
She stopped when she saw the Elvenking a short way up the road, in all his regal finery, his beautiful flaxen hair flowing freely in the morning chill, his silver tiara sparkling in the birthing light. He wore a red velvet cape lined with frost white fur. The prince was standing beside his father and he too was suited in his royal garb of emerald greens and walnut browns. Had they known that her father would be arriving that day? She felt her mouth twitch, as for some reason, she felt an angered hurt inside of her. Was she so unimportant and petty to them that they could not notify her of her own father's arrival? Her eyes stung as she stared at them, emotionless, watching their golden hair flow from the breeze, their pale skin glow ethereal. In such a daze she had become, she had not noticed that her presence had caught the Elvenking's attention. He was looking at her now, his face blank except for the small frown that crossed his brow. He leant down to the prince's ear, and the prince too turned to look at her, his expression surprised. Immediately he ran over to her side, and it was not till he was beside her did she notice his presence. "What are you doing Adlanniel? It is freezing out here, go back to the tent and put something warm on!" He ordered her. Yet, her eyes burned into him, making him step back in surprise. "Why did you not tell me my father was arriving, and is here now as I speak?" She hissed. "I thought it best to let you rest, considering the state you had been in last night and for the previous few days." He retorted, pulling off his velvet cape to wrap it around her, yet she slapped his hand away. "I do not need your sympathy!" She bit, shoving past him towards where her father and his entourage could be seen cantering towards them, their blue and violet banners flapping in the wind. Thranduil's dismayed gaze trailed her as she ignored protocol to run past his entourage to meet her father first.

Lord Elrond, adorned in his golden armour which shimmered like a thousand rays of the sun, pulled up his steed abruptly when he saw his beloved daughter running towards him. Dismounting immediately he had little chance to react for Adlanniel jumped into his arms. Though surprised by her sudden, unexpected disregard of custom, he embraced her warmly regardless.  
"Iellig..." Elrond kissed her gently on the crown of her head as he hugged her tightly. "Adar, gail síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn." She nestled her head against his shoulder, and felt tears of relief burn at her eyes. His sudden presence seemed to lift her spirits immensely, and lifted some of the weight from her heart.  
"Gwannas lû and." He responded, smiling down at her. But no sooner did he smile did his expression become one of concern. "Sellig, what are you doing out here in your nightgown and with no shoes on your feet? It is freezing and you are with child!"  
Her eyes shot open at such words, but she immediately lowered them. "And these bruises..." His voice lowered in sorrow as he looked over the deep purple marks on her jaw and wrists, noticing one to the back of her neck. "You really should be resting. I do not think Aran Thranduil will be pleased with you being out here like this..." He looked up briefly in the direction of the king.  
"I do not care..." Adlanniel mumbled, her tone with the sting of defiance. "As am I not entirely pleased." Her father added sternly, making her look up at him, teary eyed. Now her own father was displeased with her? She wondered then how things could worsen more. He could very well sense that something was amiss about her, that some for of anxiety was foreshadowing her. Sighing, he spoke more gently. "My dear, go back to your tent and dress yourself in something warm. I promise I will come to speak with you at length soon. You have my word." He reassured her as he cupped her cheek lovingly with his hand. Giving her father smile she nodded, "Very well, adar." She curtsied in respect before making her way back down the road towards the Elvenking and the prince. Holding her head up proudly, she shot a glare at the both of them as she passed.

No sooner had she entered the tent, did the prince burst in behind her, making her spin around in surprise.  
"What was that just now?" He bit at her before she had the chance to speak, his expression somewhat irked. "You know the protocol of meetings between nobles, yet in an ignorant act of defiance you ignored it!"  
"I ignored nothing Legolas, only you." She retorted as she turned to go to the chest that had been allocated to her for clothing. Yet the prince caught her by the wrist and pulled her back to face him almost harshly, causing the bruises there to pain. "Stop playing this childish game Adlanniel!" He snapped at her, his eyes burning in frustration. "At first I had thought it your pregnancy that was causing your sudden change in moods and behaviour. Yet, it has become obvious that it is not entirely the case!"  
"What are you talking about?" Adlanniel grumbled at him, as she pulled herself from his grasp, returning to hastily pull out some clothing that Glorfindel had managed to acquire for her from one of his numerous lovers at the camp. "Do you think me a fool?" The prince spat, exasperated. "I have seen the hostility and strain between you and my father since you arrived here. I do not know what it is, but I know it is something more than just your arrival here and I know there is more to it than what had happened just a few eves past. I can feel the animosity seeping off the both of you when you are both within proximity of each other, and you are both dripping it onto me! I demand to know what is going on!"  
Adlanniel frowned at him and turned her head away to ignore his request. She was tired of having others make demands of her. "We have simply come to a disagreement. That is all. Not like it is any of your business..."  
"Not my business??" He almost shouted at her then, and the fury in his voice took her by utter shock, making her cower slightly. Perhaps he had his father's ire hidden within him after all.  
"I am your husband Adlanniel! Whatever goes on between you and my king, my father, is my business!"

Though his tone had frightened her, her stubbornness made her ever more defiant for she remembered the cruel words he had spoken to her not so long ago. She scoffed at him as she scowled at him impatiently.   
"You are my husband?" She hissed, mockingly. "Was it not you, Legolas, who reminded me once that we are not yet married?" Her voice dripped with a cruel irony. The prince gazed at her, wide eyed, visibly hurt by her harsh words, yet what she had spoken was indeed the truth. Regardless, he was too worn and weary to back down and let her have her way.  
"Once, yes." He replied, glaring at her. "And I regretted those words. Regardless, we are married in the eyes of the Valar and under Eldar law for our relationship has been consummated, numerous times if I must remind you." Suddenly his face darkened, and so cold did his expression become it could rival the glacial expressions of his father. "Or would you have rather it had been someone else?" His eyes now burned a new flame, as his glare hollowed its way into her. Adlanniel's eyes widened at his words, her mouth dropped slightly agape. His voice raced wildly through her mind, making her heart pound painfully in her chest.  
"...What?" Her voice trembled as she stumbled to sit on the chair, her entire body becoming weak at the notion of what he was suggesting; at the implication of what he may have already known.  
"You have made it quite obvious that my presence repulses you." He spat, his heart too aching painfully. He did not know what to think or feel anymore for when she pulled him close to her, she no sooner pushed him away. Every word he had said to try to comfort her in recent days seemed to have only made the chasm deepen. And now this hostility between her and his father? What had happened between them? Surely some mere disagreement was not enough to have rendered such malice?  
Legolas took in a deep breath to calm his emotions. "Despite what you feel," He continued, his voice as stern as his father's. "I am still your prince, and my father is still your king. You would do well to remember your place and to show some respect Adlanniel. One more misstep from you, and even I will not be able to protect you, regardless of any circumstances. Do not forget that."  
Disallowing her the chance to respond, he walked out of the tent and left her in tears, too frustrated to share more words with her.

"Legolas." The Elvenking acknowledged calmly as the prince entered his tent unannounced.  
"Adar." He replied, his expression still in a slight scowl.  
"What is the matter?" His father asked casually.  
"I think you already know..."  
"Adlanniel?"  
Legolas let out a short groan of exasperation. That was enough to answer the king's question.  
"I want to know what is going on between the both of you." The prince demanded after a moment, his eyes fixated on his father. Thranduil felt a sudden cold chill run down his spine at the tone of his son's voice, but he kept himself composed. "For the animosity that radiates off you both recently in each other's presence has not gone without notice." Legolas warned.  
"And why would you think I would care if others notice?" Thranduil replied coldly. "I am the king of this realm, and if she wishes to marry into it then she is going to have to learn to remain respectful and dignified. There is no place in our kingdom for spoilt brats."  
Legolas' eyes widened in surprise at his father's choice of words. Though, despite how harsh they had been, there was a grim truth to them of which the prince understood. "She never used to be like this..." He muttered.  
"And yet she has become so. Perhaps we have been too lenient to her, allowing her to do as she wishes. Or perhaps you need to do a better job at keeping her in line." His father answered.  
"Like the way you had the other eve?" Legolas shot back, his expression once more angered at his father's biting attack upon him.  
"I know what you had done that night. The bruise on her jaw was evident enough. But what had she said to you that was so wrong for you to have struck her? I know you father....I know how cold and almost cruel you can be...but to strike an elleth? Even I though you incapable of such an act." The prince's expression was helpless then, desperate for an explanation.  
The king's face suddenly paled with guilt. Though he was adamant not to apologise to her yet, he still felt remorse for his actions regardless. The prince's expression became even more sullen when his father was unable to reply; the king was never left speechless or without an answer.  
"There is something much deeper happening between you, something more than her simply disobeying you. I can see that clearly." Legolas motioned to his father's sudden weary disposition.  
"There is nothing deeper between us." Thranduil corrected firmly. Though his son was suspecting something of them, which he was not entirely wrong in his suspicions, his father knew it would be disastrous if his son continued to follow such a path, especially considering the environment and circumstances they were already in.  
"She became furious when I ordered her to go back to Imladris for her own good, and she became even more enraged when I had foiled her plot to sneak into our ranks." He said factually.  
"And recently I've not had the patience for her outbursts and her outright disregard for her place. Using her condition as an excuse for her behaviour can only go so far Legolas. Trust me, I've known pregnant women."  
Legolas lowered his gaze and sighed. He knew what is father was saying was true.  
"She is like a daughter to me Legolas, you know that. But I will not deny that I have not been as tolerant of her as of late as I should be, especially as she is with child. But considering the situation and circumstances that we have all been thrust into, emotions are going to, and will, run high."  
"I know that..." The prince mumbled.  
"Then let it go. Time for forgiveness and reconciliation will come later."  
"But of all times, we need each other now." The prince pushed.  
"And we still have each other Legolas; we are still all here." 

 

"Aran nin, cund vuin, the lords and captains are here to for the war council." A young guard suddenly announced. Thranduil sighed inwardly in relief at the much needed distraction.  
"Very well, allow them in." The king replied. "Are you ready Legolas?" He asked once the guard disappeared. "Always." The prince replied, his brow still furrowed.  
The graceful Elven lords and their entourage entered the Elvenking's tent first, shortly followed by their mortal counterparts. The captains of men were headed by a young warrior, his age and maturity being the equivalent of that of the Elven prince if he himself had been born an elf. He was the prince Ciryaher, son of Ciryandil, the fourteenth king of Gondor.  
Galion went about the revered guests, offering them crystal chalices of the Elvenking's finest Dorwinion vintage.   
"My father has often spoken of your impeccable taste in wine, King Thranduil. Indeed his words hold true." Prince Ciryaher held up his chalice in salute, his captains following his example. Thranduil bowed his head gracefully in thanks as he motioned for those gathered to make their way to the war table which his son had arduously prepared earlier that morning.  
"So, what have you planned for us, Woodland Prince?" Prince Ciryaher asked, a tone of high reverence in his voice. Legolas felt relieved that finally someone showed respect to him.   
"I have planned nothing steadfast, your highness." He replied calmly. "For, despite what our spies tell us, we can never be entirely certain of what the enemy will do. And thus I merely have some ideas which I believe will work to our advantage if the information we have received indeed holds true."   
"As I am sure you are already well aware, my prince, forces from Harad have pushed through Khand with another twelve or so mûmakil to join the Easterling's forces near the Sea of Rhûn."  
"Indeed, we are aware of that." Legolas sighed. "That would bring the amount of mûmakil at their disposal to at least twenty."  
"And our spies have confirmed this number?" A captain from Rohan asked then. Legolas nodded. "Yes, captain. We received new information this morning."   
"And let us not forget they have the few remaining warg riders and trolls from Mordor in their ranks as well." Glorfindel piped up.   
"No matter what we do, that rotten place will continue to spit out filth." The Roharim captain mumbled.   
Thranduil turned his attention back to the Gondorian prince. "How are your father's forces holding in Osgiliath, Prince Ciryaher?" He asked calmly. "I received word that Lord Celeborn himself has come to Gondor's aid." Though Ciryaher stood proudly like his great father, he could not help but feel his heart race with nerves being in the presence of so many revered elven lords for the first time in his young life. "Our forces have thinned, my king." The prince replied honestly, his heart sinking at the thought. "But we continue to hold steadfast. Thanks to Prince Legolas' assault near Emyn Muil and Dagorlad, the flow of filth from Mordor has slowed substantially, and our resolve has indeed strengthened with Lord Celeborn's assistance."

As the Elvenking continued to speak with Prince Ciryaher, the Woodland prince's soul pained at the memory of that battle near Dagorlad; of the hundreds of wrights that dragged the living to their graves; of the ethereal spirit of his grandfather Oropher. Yet he was soon to snap out of his daze as his father directed all attention back to him.   
"That battle had not been without a great cost to all, and I am thankful that my son had managed to lead our joint forces to victory."   
Legolas could feel a slight heat flush in his cheeks at his father's unexpected praise. "A victory that indeed cost many lives, both human and elven alike, as you said aran nin." Legolas affirmed solemnly. "For which we were forced into calling for reinforcements. Of which," He turned to look at the Gondor prince, and then to Lord Elrond who was standing near him, "I am forever grateful for their arrival." He placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head respectfully to the Lord of Imladris, who reciprocate the gesture in kind.   
"And with the arrival of their own reinforcements," Elrond continued, "They will not hesitate to march upon us."   
The group began to mumble amongst themselves at the truth in the Elven lord's words. Thranduil held up his hand to silence their worries so that his son could continue.   
"Indeed, Lord Elrond, what you say is true; they will not hesitate to make their move. Due to the denseness of the Greenwood, they will most certainly try to trap us here in the East Bight. The woods indeed offer us protection, but it will be impossible for all of us to fight under her eaves due to the terrain here. That is why we must stop them from arriving here at all costs."  
"And so we will have to meet them in open battle?" Prince Ciryaher asked, looking down at the giant map that was sprawled across the mahogany table.   
"We do not have any other choice. There is no chance for a surprise attack as we can see their camp as clearly as they can see ours. I would suggest trapping them between the Sea of Rhûn and the Celduin otherwise, but alas we cannot."   
"So what do you propose?"   
Leaning forward, Legolas pushed the wooden figures of their collective military to a position in the middle of the fields of Rhovanion. "We will meet them almost midway, at least more than a days march from here, far enough so that they cannot cause harm to our stronghold here unless they manage to break through." He replied. "We have the advantage of the downhill slope of the plains, which will allow a further firing range for our archers and better manoeuvrability around the mûmakil and wargs." 

 

Another two hours had passed by the time the council emerged from the tent, fresh in memory with the battle strategies they had arduously discussed.   
"You have become quite the strategist, young Legolas." Came a familiar voice from behind him as he headed back to his own tent.   
"Lord Elrond! My apologies, I did not know you were behind me." Legolas bowed his head and placed his hand upon his heart. "And I had great teachers, both at home and in Imladris." He smiled in reply.   
"Indeed, you have learnt well." Elrond patted the prince on the shoulder. Yet with this simple touch, the lord of Imladris could feel the looming dread in the prince's soul.   
"But I fear that your heart has been darkened, and not entirely by this experience of war." He said solemnly. Legolas lowered his eyes and sighed.   
"It is your daughter Adlanniel, hîr vuin." Legolas admits. "I fear that all that has happened recently is dragging us apart..."   
Elrond gave the prince a sympathetic look, and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "You have both endured severe amounts of duress and it is taking a toll on you both. Yet all will be well in time Legolas."  
"Are you able to see that?" Legolas asked hopefully, knowing well enough of the Lord of Imladris' gift of foresight. But Elrond sighed dolefully. "Alas my vision has been clouded as of late, and I cannot see what will become of our fates. But have hope, my prince, for where there is hope, there is light."   
Legolas gave a small smile and nodded. "My love for Adlanniel will always allow me to keep hope." He said, lowering his gaze respectfully. "I imagine that you both would like to talk at length. I shall go and fetch her and tell her to come to your tent, if you would like hîr vuin."   
"Thank you, cund vuin. I would appreciate it if you could do that for me."

Adlanniel was sitting at the writing desk brushing her long, raven hair when Legolas entered. It was apparent that she had been weeping, for her eyes were ringed red and swollen. She had not noticed that the prince had entered, and so he stood by the entrance and watched her, his eyes saddening for her. He regretted all that he had said to her that morning; regretting having allowed himself to have lost his temper so. Was his heart so twisted now that he could allow himself to speak with such animosity towards the one he loved most in the world? His gut wrenched in self-loathing at the thought.   
"Adlanniel..." His voice was soft and contrite as he approached her. Such a daze she had been in, she dropped her brush in surprise. "Legolas!" She gasped, blinking hard to clear her mind. Bending down to take up her brush, Legolas moved to stand behind her to gently resume brushing her hair in silence. Adlanniel watched him behind her through the small silver mirror she had perched on the desk. She could clearly see that his expression was sullen and depressed, and it pained her deeply to see him hurting. Reaching back, she placed her hand upon his that was brushing her hair, and he stopped and looked at her through the mirror.  
She pulled his hand to her and kissed his knuckles gently, and gave him a smile through the mirror in an attempt at reassurance. He returned her smile, but it was weak. Turning, she looked up at him directly and without saying a word she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her.   
"Ci veleth e-guil nîn, Legolas."   
"I hope so..." The prince replied, almost to himself as he gazed blankly at his own reflection in the mirror.  
"Do you not believe me?" Adlanniel's eyes were full of hurt and worry. Indeed he had been the love of her life, but had that changed now? Even she did not know for her heart was so torn asunder. Regardless, she clung to the belief with all her being for despite her snarled emotions, she knew she still loved her prince dearly.

"I do not know what to believe anymore Adlanniel. I am getting too tired..."  
"I know you are." She soothed as she placed a soft hand on his face. "Things have been trying for the both of us, and I am sorry that I have not been myself; That I have not been the pillar for you to lean on in your times of need." Tears welled in her eyes as she stood and embraced him. As she held his worn body, she was able to feel the light slowly ebbing from him partially due to the issues between them. Such a horrid guilt she felt she began to weep against his shoulder, not wanting to ever let him go again. Sighing, he reached up to stroke the back of her soft hair gently, and kissed the crown of her head.   
"It will be allright." He said softly. "But we cannot allow this chasm between us to get any wider. I regret what I said to you earlier, but I really do not know what is going on anymore, or what to make of everything." He sighed once more, albeit with frustration. "But," He continued calmly. "There are more dire things ahead which we must focus on vanquishing first. And for the well-being of you and our children," He looked down to her stomach, and his mouth curled into a small smile, "I do not want you to worry about anything right now. But I do want you to do what you are asked from now on."   
Legolas frowned down at her when she did not reply to his words. "Adlanniel...I mean it." He pressed sternly. "I honestly do not know what you did to provoke my father's ire so, but you better not overstep yourself again." He warned her.  
"I am stubborn." She replied simply.   
"Don't we all know that!" He replied with a slight scoff. "But I am serious Adlanniel. He is your king, and I am your husband. It is best you do not push your luck further."  
"Or else what? Will you slap me too?" Her tone wise biting as she scowled, more so at the memory of it. Legolas sighed and shook his head. "You know I would never." He replied honestly. "And in all honesty I am astonished that he did; it is completely unlike him, despite how harsh he can be. It is something that you are both going to have to answer for once this is all over for I swear to the Valar I will..."  
"Swear to the Valar you will what?" She cut in as she traced a fingertip down his firm chest. Her poor prince had been troubled for long enough, she thought then, and it was time to switch his mind to other things. Catching on to the subtle flirtatiousness in her voice, he could not help but grin at her. A sudden wave of relief swept over him at that moment, as she appeared to be her old self again - even if temporarily.   
Enveloping the tip of her ear with his lips, he nipped her with his teeth, making her jolt in surprise. "I will have your rear." He pushed her against the desk suddenly so that her body bent slightly, allowing him to push his groin hard against her. "All of it." He purred.   
"All?" She repeated, surprised. Though the thoughts of what he could have meant thrilled her to her core, they also worried her somewhat.  
"Oh yes, all." He repeated. Yet his voice, much like his father's, was smooth as satin and made her forget any worries. Instead, his tone only sought to heat her immensely. Was it because his behaviour was so suddenly similar to his father's; his choice of words, his ability to electrify her yet frighten her at the same time? Or was it because his own beast had finally been unleashed? Perhaps it was a mixture of both. Regardless, her breath quickened and her heart began to race. Even the gwanûn could sense their mother's sudden arousal.   
"Then have me now..." She begged.   
"Oh, I would impregnate you again if I could..." His choice of words made her breath hitch in her throat for that is exactly what had happened with her and his father. Yet she kept her guilty expression hidden well.  
"But your adar wishes to see you presently, and I would not dare hold a father from his most beloved daughter." He gave her buttocks a quick, sharp slap. "Now off you go. Before I change my mind."   
She turned and grinned up at him as he leant down to kiss her quickly, giving her a gentle shove towards the entrance of the tent.  
"And take the guards with you." He called out to her as she was about to make her exit.   
Turning back to look over her shoulder, she smiled lovingly at him. "Of course I will." 

 

Sindarin - English 

Thranduilion - Son of Thranduil  
Diheno nin - forgive me (placing oneself beneath the one you are apologising to)  
Hiril vuin - my lady  
Cund vuin - my prince  
Iellig - My daughter  
Sellig - My child  
Adar - father  
Aran (nin) - king (my)   
hîr vuin - my lord  
gail síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn - A star shines on the hour of our meeting.   
Gwannas lû and - It has been too long.  
Ci veleth e-guil nîn - You are the love of my life  
mûmakil - Oliphants  
gwanûn - twins  
elleth - elven female


	41. Chapter 41

"Ah, iellig. You have come." Came her father's gentle voice after Lindir, her father's butler, announced her arrival.  
"I hope that I will not bother you, adar."   
"Of course not, sellig. I have been awaiting you eagerly." He smiled fondly at her, and a wave of warmth engulfed her body with relief.   
"I have missed you, adar..." She said as she felt tears stinging at her eyes. Though why exactly she had began to cry, she did not really know. Perhaps it was indeed the relief that she was feeling at having someone so familiar to her present; someone that radiated warmth and light.   
"My dear girl, why do you weep so?" Elrond took her into his arms and sat with her on a nearby sofa. He looked at her sympathetically and full of worry, for though he tried, he could not see what was truly ailing her.   
"I know you have experienced many hardships as of late, yet I also know that something much deeper and painful is affecting you. Though, I have not been able to foresee it."  
"Perhaps some things are meant to be left unknown..." Adlanniel trailed off solemnly.  
"Indeed, I agree with you my dear. But you are my daughter and it pains me to see you in such despair."   
"Oh adar..." She began weeping against him. "I wish I could tell you..."   
"Then tell me Adlanniel. What can be so dire that you cannot tell your old adar?" He asked her gently. She wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth, to tell him all that had been happing between her and the king and the chasm it was forming between her and the unknowing prince. She wanted so desperately to release the weight upon her, yet she knew she could trust the truth to no one. When she did not offer a response, Lord Elrond sighed. "Is there something happening between you and Legolas?"   
Adlanniel looked up to him, taken aback by the suddenness of the question. "What would make you think that?"   
"My gift of foresight may be lacking as of late, but I am still able to feel what is in your soul. I felt a similar pain in the prince's heart when I spoke to him earlier."  
"...Oh..." Adlanniel muttered in reply, that wretched guilt twisting at her once more. Her father pulled her closer and held her tighter so that his head rested atop her own. "Please tell me what ails you, sellig, so that I too can rest at ease."

Though she knew that she could not dare tell even a hint of the real truth to her father, there were other things concerning the Greenwood royal family that bothered her.   
"Legolas has changed, adar..." She began, her eyes gazing down at the maroon rug beneath them. "His temperament...his manner..." She sighed, straining to hold back tears. "I appreciate that he has grown, and for a long time I craved to see the leader and the warrior he was born to be...but...it has darkened him, and he is at times despondent, cold and quick to temper. I am scared for him, and a part of me is scared of him. I miss the innocent Greenleaf I once knew. He has become much like his adar."   
Elrond nodded, as he had listened carefully to her words and sighed as he stroked her shoulder affectionately. "Indeed, Legolas has become very much the image of Aran Thranduil. But understand, my dear, that war affects all, even those that appear to have the strongest dispositions. You too, have not been exempt from its terrible grasp. Legolas came into this situation perhaps dreaming of glory and heroism as all young warriors do. Despite us both having experienced the effects of war as children and having been given ample amounts of teachings and advice, both Aran Thranduil and I had been the same when met with our first true battles. However, we were quick to learn that war is death and slaughter, pain and anguish, loss and bereavement of which there is absolutely no escape. It is not at all romantic and heroic as you may read in your books. You cannot destroy every enemy nor can you save every ally. Quite often we have to learn that the hard way, and I believe that the young prince indeed has; he has seen already so much bloodshed." Elrond's expression saddened sympathetically for the prince. "And that is why he needs you more than ever; to be the pillar to hold him up and the light to shine his way through the darkness."   
"I know..." Adlanniel wiped the tears from her dampened face. "But sometimes I feel like my presence simply irks him, and recently we have been jarring each other."   
Elrond nodded in understanding. "Again, his behaviour could simply be due to frustration and what he had experienced on that day. Unfortunately, even the best of us often take out our frustrations on those we love the most. You my dear, are most definitely not exempt from that either."   
"I have been emotional because I am with child." She pouted in defence, only for her father to softly chuckle at her. "And stubborn." He winked.   
"Am I really that bad?" She asked, feeling a sudden shame for she knew that at times she could be outright unbearable. "No, no, not at all!" Elrond replied innocently, only to have her pout at him.   
"Well, regardless, I sometimes feel like I cannot be strong enough for him, and that eats me up inside." She admitted. Her father nodded but smiled at her reassuringly. "But you can be, Adlanniel. You have the strength of your mother, that is unquestionable." He encouraged her, which made her give a small smile.   
"I miss them adar..." She admitted after a short moment. "Naneth, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen." She lowered her eyes sadly as she reminisced about them; joyful memories of their childhood in the Valley.   
"And they miss you too, sellig, we all do. But you do not need to worry about them for they are all well. You will see them soon at the time of you and the prince's wedding."   
Adlanniel looked up to her father then, her eyes widened. 

"I remember you once telling me you had envisioned my wedding to the prince. But you had not envisioned me with child."   
"No, I had not." He affirmed.  
"Does that mean that the fates depicted in what you see can be changed?"  
"Indeed." He nodded. "But they have never changed too drastically. In the end, they have always followed the same path."  
"So does that mean....the prince will survive this war?" She asked, her eyes searching her father's for some hope. Yet Elrond looked back at her with concern. "Have you yourself envisioned something, Adlanniel?" He asked her. She nodded solemnly and once more looked down at the rug. She did not want to remember it, but the dream appeared in her mind as vividly as it had the first time.   
"I...I saw the battle field, adar..." She began. "The ground was soaked in blood, broken weapons and armour lay scattered about...Yet I only could see one of the slain. They were facing away from me and had been pierced by morgul arrows. I could not see their armour as it was covered by their cloak, but they had long, flaxen hair...It could have been anyone, elf or human, but something in my gut told me that it was someone I cherished dearly. There are four of pale hair that I care about, and if your own vision is true and Legolas survives, then my vision is narrowed down to three..."   
Elrond's expression deepened in thought and concern. "If it is meant to come to pass, then regrettably it will." He sighed. "But I will do all that I can to prevent it from happening."   
Adlanniel embraced her father even tighter. "Just do not get yourself hurt or worse in the process. I cannot lose you either. I cannot bear to lose any of you."  
"Again, as much as I do not want to have to say it, if that does indeed come to pass, then you must live on for the sake of your children."  
"Aran Thranduil too told me that." She muttered, her thoughts suddenly directing themselves to him thus making her feel a pang of longing; a desperation for his touch. Though desperate for his affections, she too was desperate to make her lust for him evaporate. Despite how he had been treating her, and the bruise on her jaw that still throbbed dully, she still wanted him and she hated herself for it. She could not comprehend why she lusted for the Elvenking, yet now feared the changes in his son whom still treated her affectionately and with less scorn, despite having become more like his father. Was that not what she had craved for; what she had wanted? To be dominated and eclipsed by a strong and somewhat harsh being? Indeed, Thranduil still surpassed his son in that respect, but perhaps the changes in Legolas were all too sudden. Perhaps she was too used to Thranduil being the strict, harsh king that he was and Legolas being the soft, adoring and innocent young prince. She felt so confused. She no longer knew what she wanted anymore. She only knew that her desires for the king would not dissipate despite how he was treating her and despite her own attempts to snuff them out. 

Mindlessly she had began to rub the bruise on her jaw, and her father's brow furrowed with concern and sympathy. "I abhor what had happened to you and your company." He said suddenly as he took her hand gently to stop her from rubbing her skin too hard. "We came across the remnants of the scuffle on our way here. But you and your handmaiden had long gone."  
Adlanniel's eyes shot open in shock. "You did??" She pushed for confirmation. Her father nodded. "I should have told you as soon as you arrived, I apologise."   
"W..where there any survivors?" She asked, her heart suddenly thumping with hope. Elrond smiled and nodded reassuringly. "Not as many as we would have hoped, but there were a few though they were all in critical shape. We took them back to the Woodland Halls where I cared for them a while, thus my delayed arrival."   
Adlanniel's eyes widened even more so. "Do you know their names? Was there one young ellon, of dark eyes and hair named Melethril?"   
"Indeed, I believe there was. Your handmaiden who had already arrived at the palace to raise the alarm, was quite smitten with him as he was with her. She refused to leave his side."   
Adlanniel suddenly burst into tears and buried her eyes into her hands. She did not weep now out of despair, but now out of relief for her friends were alive and safe. Elrond once more rubbed his daughter's shoulder in reassurance. "Do not worry, my dear, though he was in bad shape, he will make a full recovery with plenty of rest. He has a strong spirit and is quite determined." He assured her. "Melethril had not been pleased with your handmaiden, Gwendalyn was it? For having let you come here, but Gwendalyn explained to us the reason as to why you did. Though I believe she did not tell the entire truth. She did not tell us of the premonition you had had, which I believe is another reason why you had been so brash as to come here."   
Adlanniel's face flushed guilty as she downcast her reddened eyes. It was obvious from the tone of her father's voice that he too was not entirely pleased with her presence at the camp. But he sighed, and gently rubbed her back. "I am sure the others chided you enough for coming here, so I will not, though I do hope they explained the gravity of you coming here in your condition."  
"They did, adar, very much so. Aran Thranduil in particular...." Her eyes narrowed at the thought of him once more.  
"I would think so." Elrond agreed, knowing the Elvenking all too well. "And I hope you have heeded his words, and will not make the same mistake again."   
"As you said before adar, I am stubborn." She said, making her father frown seriously at her. "Adlanniel..."  
"I know." She reassured. "He has been harsh towards me ever since I came here, so I know not to be so foolish again..." Through her voice there was a slight annoyance of which her father could easily notice.  
"I have sensed an icy wall between you and the king, and I can imagine your presence here as a reason. He does not take disobedience lightly."  
"Oh, I know that as well." She frowned, the ache in her jaw returning at the mere thought. "He is cruel."  
"I would not go that far as to say that." Elrond corrected her. "Indeed, he can be like stone, but as I said to you before, war and suffering can change even the strongest of us. Aran Thranduil has perhaps suffered the most in that regard." He sighed sadly. Adlanniel looked up to him then, her gaze urging him to continue.   
"Most recently, and perhaps most painful, would be the loss of his own father and then the loss of his wife. The death of the queen almost destroyed him, and if it had not been for his son, Aran Thranduil would have succumbed to darkness. He had to stay strong for his prince, who he had also almost lost due to despair, but behind closed doors he was a wreck, and it was heartbreaking to see him in such a state."  
Adlanniel's lips trembled, for her heart felt such sorrow for the king then. She herself had never suffered such loss, and thus could not imagine what it must have been like for the Elvenking, nor how much it would have changed him. 

"He did not only lose the queen that day..." Her voice muttered mindlessly.   
"You...know?" Her father asked rather surprised. Looking back up to him once more, tears again wetting her eyes, she nodded. "I had once visited the queen's tomb with the king, and I had sensed that he had lost not just her. When I told him of my feeling he confirmed it. She had been with child when she had died."  
Elrond nodded solemnly. "I am surprised he professed it to you, for I believed he had told no one but myself and your mother, not even the prince. Regardless, the loss of a potential child too was harrowing and a breaking point for him. I believe that perhaps the reason he is being so cold to you is because he fears for you, and does not wish to lose you or the gwanûn. Perhaps this fear is reminding him of what he has already lost, and he knows that he cannot bear to lose another he cares about. Really, none of us can. I would be beside myself if anything were to happen to you, or any of my beloved children." He took his daughter into his arms again and kissed her softly upon the crown of her head.   
"I could not bear to lose you either, adar." Adlanniel sobbed into his robes. "I cannot bear to lose any of you. That is why I came here, to try to prevent my dream from coming to pass. I know that the gwanûn growing inside of me are to come first, but for a time after my dream I was not thinking clearly, and was blinded from what I truly should have done."   
"We all learn the hard way at times." He patted her back affectionately. "Do not trouble yourself so, what is done is done so let that be the end of it."  
"I wish I could..."   
"I really wish you would tell me what is truly ailing you."   
Adlanniel lowered her eyes once more but gave no reply. "Avo drasto, adar."   
"Of course I worry, you are my daughter."   
"Something I am very proud to be." She nestled her head against his shoulder.  
"Now," Her father began after a while of sitting together either in delightful chatter or blissful silence. "I assume that the prince did not tell you the news?"  
Adlanniel looked up at him, puzzled. "What news?"   
"Perhaps the prince himself should tell you..."   
Yet from the tone of his voice, she somehow already knew.  
"You set off to march tomorrow..."   
"We do." He replied honestly. She felt a tightening in her chest, as the bile rose painfully into her throat. Gulping, she held it down and kept herself calm. "I understand."  
"Though we have a clear view of their encampment, it will take more than a day to reach where we plan to...come to terms with them."   
"I will pray to the Valar for the safety of you all, and for your utmost victory."  
"The light always overcomes the darkness." He smiled as he kissed her gently upon her forehead. "You should go and return to the prince, for he will need you. And perhaps you should make peace with the king." He suggested.  
"If he will allow me to."  
"Well if you both manage to keep cool headed, I am sure you can." He teased, making her chuckle softly. "Now, off you go. I may see you later this evening." 

 

"Adlanniel." Came a deep voice from behind her as she was slowly making her way back to the tent. The guards that had escorted her bowed immediately as she spun around in surprise.  
"Aran vuin." She curtsied immediately. His crystal blue eyes drifted from her to the guards. "You both may leave us, I will escort her Ladyship back to the prince's tent shortly."   
The guards quickly bowed in obeisance and made their way back to the tent. Adlanniel gulped as she looked up at the king, having not expected that he himself would come to seek her out.  
"Walk with me." He said coolly as he strolled past her, his hands held loosely behind him. He lead her along the makeshift path in silence until they entered the forest, away from the bustle of the camp, away from prying eyes and ears. "Y..you wished to speak to me?" Adlanniel asked cautiously. She could not help but tremble in his presence. She had promised herself that she would not fear him despite what had happened, but her conscience betrayed her. "We will start our march to war as of the morrow." He began rather plainly. "I gather you are aware of it?"  
"I am." She nodded, lowering her eyes. "My father informed me."  
"It is a good thing that he is here at last and that he had come across survivors of your company whilst on his way. I believe that young guard Melethril, the one that helped you and Gwendalyn escape, is amongst them." His expression was rather emotionless as he was looking down at her. Though typical of him, she wished for at least one kind word or a smile. She missed the gentle king she had known, but alas he was no more.   
"Thank the Valar..." She began, only for the king to cut her off. "Yet he would not have been hurt if you had of just done what I had asked of you." His words stung like a viper, and her gaze sunk into the ground.   
"How many times will you remind me of that fact? Why do you take it upon yourself to make me feel more guilt than I already do?" She thought to herself.   
"But, what was done was done, and there is no point mulling over it any longer." He added, his voice much softer. Her eyes widened in shock as he placed his finger under her chin, lifting her bowed head up gently to look into her eyes. His gaze was saddened, and full of regret and remorse. She had almost forgotten that he was capable of such. He moved her head slightly to the side to look upon the bruise on her jaw.   
"I know that I have no right to ask this of you, but I hope that within your broken heart you can forgive me. I have been beyond cruel to you recently, and I should never, ever have hurt you. For this I am truly sorry."  
Once more her lip began to tremble as she searched his eyes. So beautiful they were, and they shimmered from the dull forest light like two flakes of snow on the morning sun. Slowly, she bought her hand up to touch his. Being able to feel his warm skin again sent a shiver down her spine. "Why have you been so cruel to me?" She asked, her voice low and pained. His gaze became more remorseful. "Perhaps you will not forgive me for the reason." He answered. "I had thought that treating you so harshly would drive you away from me, and make you despise me."  
"And why would you want that?" She asked, hurt and in disbelief. "I was angry with you Adlanniel, you know that. As I had told you before, disobeying me was one thing, something that I could possibly forgive. However putting the gwanûn at risk...your child with Legolas...and our child..." His voice was deeply pained. "I just could not fathom it. I have already lost so many that I love. I feared that if I lost another I would not be able to bear it, and I was so bitter towards you for making me feel that type of pain again." He sighed as he let go of her chin and turned away from her slightly. Adlanniel's body quivered with guilt. She had been so blinded by her own selfishness, she had not realised how her actions could have so deeply affected others.  
"And if something were to happen to you...I would not be able to live with myself. And something almost did happen, did it not Adlanniel?" He looked to her, his expression almost desperate. "And when I saw you here for the first time that day....such a sickening feeling twisted my gut. A conflict of emotions; of anger, fear and relief. Anger that you had risked your lives and disobeyed me again, fear for I knew I could have lost you, but relief that you were there and were before me once more. Yet I allowed the anger to overcome me, for some part of my being continued to..." He paused and sighed as he looked up into the canopy of the trees. "Some part of me continued to want you...like an undying need. I loathed myself for it." 

The air of the surrounding forest seemed to thicken at his words, and her heart began to race within her chest. He had been feeling the same as her after all, and thus had been feeling just as conflicted as she.   
"I kept reminding myself, that I could have lost you, and that it would have been my fault because I had tried to send you away despite knowing that you would always find a way to come back. Knowing it was my fault made me loath myself even more."  
"But it was not your fault, but mine!" She admitted as she took his hands into hers desperately. He looked at her then dazed by her sudden touch. "All of it has been my fault. All of it!" She sobbed.   
"What you told me when I first arrived here was true. If I had of just listened to you and obeyed, none of this would have happened!"   
"But the fact that we continue to desire each other would still have remained." He replied solemnly. Adlanniel, looking to the ground in guilt gave a small nod. "That is why I had sought to drive you away from me. I wanted your love to return to Legolas completely. I wanted you to fear me so that you would not want me, and I wanted you to hate me so that you would confide in him."   
"But I do not want to hate you..." She wept. "But I too do not want these feelings anymore. Seeing Legolas hurting so much is killing me inside and he knows that there is a deeper cause to the animosity that was between us. I do not want to keep on hurting him, and I want to give everything that I am to him again....But alas I still want you....and the changes in Legolas have made me fear him even though now he is able to give me many of the things I had craved from you. I do not want this conflict in my heart anymore Thranduil! But the more I try to deny it, the more I try to tear it out, the more ravenous my lust for you becomes!" Her sobbing now racked at her mercilessly. Hearing her confession made his heart shatter, for all he wanted to do at that moment was give her what she wanted - anything to heal her pain. Instead he took her into his arms and held her tightly, and she wept against his chest till he could feel her tears of sorrow through his thick winter clothing. Resting his head against hers he closed his eyes as he began to stroke her hair.  
"It will be allright." He tried to reassure her in some way, yet he did not know what he could say that would calm her and make her feel more at ease. "Will it?" She whimpered against him. "When all I want is for you to ravage me here on the forest floor?" His heart quickened suddenly at her words. If it had not been for his resolve to try to do the right thing by his son, he would have obliged her without question. "There have been times when I have wished that there could be two of me, so that I could have you both. And I despise myself too for thinking such selfish things....but..." She hiccuped. "I love you both." And with saying such she began to bawl once more into the Elvenking's robes. "But you cannot Adlanniel." Thranduil said calmly, knowing too well of the love that she was feeling. Though deep inside the chasm in his heart he felt reluctance at telling her the truth. "I know..." She buried her face into his chest. "And as I have said many times, I love Legolas utterly, and I would whither and die without him. But I have fallen for you."  
Thranduil sighed remorsefully. Some part of him felt the same way as she. Yet it had to be denied, and they both knew that. 

"I have...missed you." He admitted, though immediately wanting to swallow his words for they would only fuel their troubles. "But you must always remember that Legolas loves you completely as well, and would go to the ends of the earth and back for you if he could. We both know that if he was to find out of our affections, it would destroy him. Your love for him cannot allow that to happen. Your love for him is what has to lift you up above this, and make you sail above the clouds again. You and I will always care for each other Adlanniel, but for the sake of your marriage to my son I can only be your father-in-law and nothing more, despite how either of us feels presently. You will always love Legolas more than I and you must continue to remind yourself of that, just as I constantly remind myself that I still dearly love my wife and forever will. What has happened to us was a wicked twist in fate which we caused ourselves. It is our duty to fix it lest we continue to leave behind a trail of destruction."   
Adlanniel nodded, for she understood the truth in his words completely. "Legolas' demeanour has indeed changed due to his experiences here; he has become what he is meant to be. I understand that his behaviour now may frighten you, but he will always be like his mother at heart; he will always be the little Greenleaf that we know so well. So do not fear, but show him the support and love of a dutiful wife. His softness and innocence will always be there for you, you just need to learn now how to bring it back out of him. The queen managed to bring out the best in me, even you did at times, and as you know I am much harder to break than my son." He could not help but grin a little, and his words brought a small smile upon the elleth's face. "That is true." She affirmed, as she twisted her fingers through his hair.   
"And you are stubborn and head-strong so you should have no problems breaking through the prince's new, tougher shell to get at the soft yolk still inside." 

Adlanniel could not help but chuckle then, and the king's gentle words made her think affectionately of the prince. "I had promised to give myself to him this night." She admitted suddenly, her cheeks flushing crimson with bashfulness. "Oh?" Thranduil asked her, a little surprised that she would admit such. "Then you make sure that you capture his soul with yours, and perhaps try bending him to your will a little." He grinned suggestively. "Are you jealous?" She then asked, surprising him more so at such a question. "Should I be?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"   
"No..." She replied meekly. "Well...maybe a little...He said he wants all of my rear, though I am not sure what he means by all of it..."   
Thranduil chuckled at her softly. "I guess he wants to take you in many ways, just as I would." He winked as he gave her a quick, teasing squeeze of her buttocks, making her jump and almost shriek. She began to giggle like a young girl, and the ringing of her laughter warmed their previously sullen atmosphere. "Can we continue to talk like this sometimes?" She asked him innocently, hoping that they could still at least be close enough to each other to confide in each other and talk openly about all manner of things. "I would not advise it." He replied seriously, making her downcast her eyes, her hope shattered. "But if you promise me to give your all to Legolas and only Legolas, then I will consider it." He said. "It will take time for our feelings towards one another to abate, so it is best we keep some distance till that time."   
Adlanniel nodded slowly, though she wished for different circumstances, she knew his words to be true and so would honour them to the best of her ability.   
"So...this is the end....of what was between us?" She asked solemnly. Though it is what their consciences both wanted, and both knew had to come to pass, she still felt reluctance regardless.   
"Yes." He replied simply. There too was reluctance in his eyes, but he had to be resolute for he knew they would continue on their path to carnal destruction if they did not make a firm effort to part from it.  
She nodded once more in understanding. "But, hîr vuin, may I ask for just one last thing?" She rose her eyes slightly, nervous of how the king would react to the request she had in mind. "What is it?" He asked her gently.

"A kiss. Just one last kiss to seal the end of what we had."   
He looked upon her for a moment, unsure if whether or not obliging her would make breaking things off even harder. "Would that be such a good idea?" He questioned her, trying to make her see the gravity of what may occur. "Please..." She begged, pressing her forehead to his chest. "Just one last kiss so that I may forget you."   
So heartbroken was her voice he could not help but give her what she wanted to try to heal the pain. Perhaps she was right, perhaps by giving her one last sign of affection she could finally break free.   
Placing a hand on her cheek gently, using his thumb to wipe away the trickling tears, he leant down and took her mouth deeply with his own. A delectable wave of heat swept through them both entirely, and all pains, sorrows and worries seemed to just vanish. Though his tongue swathing so lavishly against her own did cause their bodies to feel some form of arousal as she had thought it may, it did indeed bring upon them what she had hoped for; a release from it all. 

Slowly Thranduil pulled his lips from her, his eyes still gazing into hers as he gently stroked her cheek. "And that will be the end of it."  
Adlanniel nodded and smiled up to him. "Now let me escort my lady back to the prince's quarters so that he may have his way with her before his wicked father does." His voice was utterly flirtatious, but was not without a teasing undertone to it. Adlanniel chuckled and rose an eyebrow at him. "I thought you had just said no talking in such a manner." She poked at him as she linked her arm with his. "Well..." He began with a grin as he lead her back through the forest towards the camp again. "We will have to begin somewhere."

 

Sindarin - English  
Iellig - My daughter  
Sellig - My child  
Adar - father  
Naneth - mother  
Aran - King  
hîr vuin - my lord  
Gail síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn - A star shines upon the moment of our meeting.  
Gwannas lû and - It has been too long  
Mûmakil - Are the official name of Oliphants.   
Celduin - Elvish name for The River Running which flowed from the Mountains of Greenwood (Mirkwood) to the Sea of Rhûn in the east.   
Ci veleth e-guil nîn - You are the love of my life.   
gwanûn - twins   
Avo drasto - Do not worry


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the crappy formatting, I do not know what went wrong there.

The bitter chill of twilight was beginning to set in by the time the Elvenking brought Adlanniel back to the prince's tent. With a regally simple nod of his head he dismissed the two guards that had been waiting there for their lady's return. Once they had headed down the frost bitten track, the Elvenking turned to look down upon her with a gentle smile, leading her a slight distance away from the tent's entrance.

"It pleases me greatly that we have finally made amends."

Adlanniel could not help but allow a cheeky grin, though ever so slight, cross her delicate face. "We would have sooner if it had not been for your stubbornness, hîr vuin." She teased light heartedly. 

Raising an eyebrow at her, his beautiful lips curled slyly as he lent down to her ear so that only she could hear what silk he would say next. "If it were my stubbornness, hiril vuin..." His sultry voice flowed into her like hot molasses, "My displeasure for your behaviour would have caused me to fuck you so savagely you would be unable to walk properly now." He chuckled wickedly as her eyes shot open at his choice of words, her heart clamming up her throat as she flushed all hues of crimson. 

"H...hîr vuin...." She stammered nervously, feeling the hotness between her thighs build up suddenly. "If we are to keep our oath, then you will need to stop teasing my emotions so, despite how much I may crave it. You said it so yourself, I need to refocus myself on my true path." She lowered her eyes slightly. She did not want the king to stop with his delicious teasing, but still knew it had to come to a halt. 

He nodded remorsefully. "I apologise Adlanniel. It was I who pushed us to end this, yet I cannot help myself but still antagonise you in this way. It seems that, ironically, I will be the one that will have the most trouble letting go." His pale blue eyes dulled to a winter grey. 

Adlanniel could not help but place her hand on his in some form of comfort. "We will both suffer in this, aran nin, but again, as you had said, it must come to pass for our sakes, and for our love for the prince." 

He nodded with a reluctant smile, and leant down to give her one last kiss upon her forehead. With his hands firmly on her shoulders, his lips lingered slightly as he breathed in her delicate scent. He would miss her familiar essence, and the feeling of her soft skin upon his. He would miss everything about her for she had been the nourishment he had so needed. Now he would have to whither once again as he had done so painfully at the death of his queen all those centuries ago. But he reminded himself to remain adamant for the sake of the only living memory he had of her; his most beloved son. 

 

Smiling affectionately down at Adlanniel, he caressed her cheek gently like a father would do to his little girl. "Legolas is waiting eagerly for your return." He began, looking over at the entrance of the tent once more. "Bed him well, my dear. And give your heart to him wholly for he needs you now more than ever."

Adlanniel too looked over to the tent and gave a nod in understanding. "I hope that I can give him what he needs, and I hope I can give him enough light to make him shine through the turmoil that he is surely to face in the oncoming days." 

"You will Adlanniel. You are the fire to his beacon. He cherishes you with both his heart and soul. We both must remind ourselves of that fact."

"Indeed." She agreed. "Please protect him in battle, Thranduil. And I will pray to the Valar that all of you come home safely....and that my vision does not come to pass." 

"I will protect him with my life if I must, and will do all I can to prevent any ill fate from befalling any of us." He replied seriously, yet with the gentleness he only reserved for her. 

"Please stay safe." She gazed up to him then, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears. 

"Do not pain yourself any more, dear Adlanniel. What is meant to come to pass will indeed come to pass if it is meant to. Just focus yourself on the prince, and let your worries wash away with your love for him, even if it is only for this night." 

"I will try." She muttered solemnly. 

"You will." He smiled as he patted her shoulder. 

"Now go, my child, and open your heart to him." And with those words he gave her a gentle push towards the tent. 

Turning her head back to look upon him, she gave him a hopeful, yet saddened smile before disappearing through the dark emerald canvas. 

"May you both shine through this darkness." He whispered as he looked on after her, turning then to make his leave once she was gone. Now he would have to try to refocus his own mind, away from what his own heart felt. 

 

Legolas was sitting on the sofa, reading over a map when Adlanniel finally re-entered. She stood by the entrance of the tent for a long while as she watched him, reminding herself of how much she did indeed adore him and that he was still, and always would be, her beloved Greenleaf. She reminded herself that he had been by her side for many centuries, through both good and trying times and despite one indiscretion of his that she knew of, he had always been fiercely loyal to her. What the Elvenking had told her that evening held true; she should dedicate her entire being to the prince once more as she were meant to - and that she indeed yearned to do.

 

The prince was almost startled when he noticed her suddenly standing near him. 

"Adlanniel, my love..." He began to greet her, though she stopped his words as she placed a lithe finger on his mouth, replacing it then with her own lips to kiss him amorously. After a long moment of salacious lip locking, she pulled away from him to lean into his ear, tracing her fingers along the point as she did, as she purred seductive words that made his heart thump wildly in his chest. 

"Pegitham, cund vuin."

His entire body trembled at how alluring her voice was and his previous surprise was swept away by the sudden, desperate arousal he felt for her then.

"Oh, Ídhron gi phuithad, hiril vuin." His voice dripped with insatiable desire.

"Heltho." Her voice was firm as she too began to strip herself of her own clothing right there before him.

Legolas did not hesitate to comply and immediately began to throw his attire onto the rugs beneath them. As soon as they were both void of cloth and naked, the prince took his love into his strong arms. Pulling back her raven hair from her face, he locked his mouth deeply with hers once more and swathed his tongue fiercely against hers.

 

The taste of her delectable lips, the scent of her mild perfume, the touch of her smooth porcelain skin drew him in like a moth to the flame. Her sheer aura drowned out the fears and worries that had been tormenting his mind, enveloping him now with raw love and passion. She pulled away from him once more and turned to position herself on her hands and knees on the sofa, glancing back at him with her glazed, emerald eyes, beckoning him to ravish her like he had promised.

Leaning on the sofa with one knee, he steadied himself behind her, taking her by her thighs to pull her towards his stiffened member, it lunging in anticipation as it closed in on her sanctum. With a deep moan he slid deeply into her, her inner heat burning his lust. Watching himself effortlessly plunge in and out of her, his shaft glistening from her erotic juices, he could not help but clutch her hips tighter to increase the turbulence of his thrusts.

 

"Hortho, cund vuin..." Adlanniel begged panting, grasping the cushions beneath her, the sweat of their fornication dripping from her brow. She clenched herself against him, feeling his girth press hard against her limits, as he obliged her request more than willingly.

"Mê ad limp mi gin.." The prince breathed as he leant down to her ear, pushing her hair from her back to run the tip of his tongue along her nape. The tantalising sensation sent shivers down her spine and into her loins, making her drip hotly for more.

Reaching under her hips, Legolas' fingers found their way to her slick pearl, his delectable caressing making her gasp and moan breathlessly.

"That is right, my dear..." He whispered as he gave her buttocks a sharp slap. "Moan for me."

 

With one hand teasing at her pearl, and his other massaging one of her now tender breasts, it did not take long before she felt the ecstasy building up to near blinding. With her body trembling under his touch and her gasps of pleasure unwavering, he knew he had her tethered to his very whim. "Aníron cened i chent gîn n'i gellog."

He pulled her up to sit in a breathless heap upon his lap, pulling her dampened hair back behind her ears as he allowed her to relax against him for but a moment. "Do not rest yet, my little dove, I am not finished with you."

Taking her up into his arms he whisked her to the bed where, pushing wide her legs, he caressed his tongue along the inside of her thigh, allowing its tip to find its way up to her hot womanhood. With one lavish lap he flicked up along her inner cleft, taking in her primal juices as they dripped from her, begging him to ravish her once more. After a teasing flick against her pearl, he pushed her legs wider still and pressed once more into her, eliciting such a raw and passionate cry from her he felt it reverberate right down through his own loins.

 

Such passion did he draw, she felt as if she would lose control of all her senses. He truly was becoming more like his father...in all ways.

"I cannot withhold..." She breathed heavily as she felt her body was unable to withstand the euphoria for much longer.

"Then cum, my little dove, and let me hear it." He purred as he reached down between their grinding hips to caress her pearl once more. The pulse of electrifying pleasure which shot through her then made her body buck up against his. Her vision became clouded, her mind an ecstatic fog as she clung to him desperately.

His own euphoria blocked out the pain of her nails digging into his flesh as she cried out in orgasm again and again. Nuzzling his face against hers he thrust savagely against her, filling her, his liquid fire caressing every crevice of her inner being till it overflowed to stick to her inner thighs.

 

"I do not know if I have felt such passion from you before Legolas." Adlanniel began softly after they had both caught their breath once more.

"It is owed to the one I love." He replied as he caressed her cheek softly. "And I should have given it to her many times past."

"And she will always accept it, and pray for the next time that he shall let her bathe in it once more."

"In future times which I hope will not be taken from me." He added.

Adlanniel's eyes saddened at the thought. "Do not think about that now, but think only of us and the passion that we just made...and will make again if you will so oblige me."

Legolas, pushing his negative thoughts from his mind, grinned salaciously. "Bestatham meneg lû po i chaust hen." He purred. "We can join the festivities outside later."

And with that he pulled her up to straddle him.

 

Her breath came out like a morning fog when she awoke; the chill of winter was already beginning to cling to all.

Legolas had already arisen and was standing at the end of the bed, already dressed yet brushing the tangles of the previous night's coitus from his hair.

Faint icy light mingled with the warmth of a single brazier filled the tent as he prepared himself. The dawning sun had not yet pierced the horizon, but the sounds outside were abuzz with the preparations for war.

Sliding out of the bed, Adlanniel wrapped her night gown tightly around herself as she moved to where the prince was standing, facing away from her. However he sensed her movement and turned to her with a warm smile, one which quickly turned to concern as he could see her shiver.

"My dear, here, wear this." He offered as he immediately wrapped her in a thick coat of wools and furs, not waiting for her to respond.

"You are the one to war, yet you worry about me?" She asked, her eyes slightly dull at the irony of it.

Sighing, the prince took her into a tight embrace and kissed her warmly on the forehead.

"You and our children will always be my first priority, no matter what the circumstances may be." He smiled at her, as he gently ran his hands over the small bump of her stomach.

Kneeling down before her, his gaze still upon hers, he leant forward to kiss her above the navel. "Now, you two little doves, listen to what your ada has to say..." He began as he put his ear to her stomach.

 

He could feel their auras emanating from her, making him feel a gush of warmth wash over him like a wave of relief after the ravaging of a storm. "I trust that the both of you will take good care of your naneth whilst I am away." His voice was warm and gentle as he continued to stroke her stomach. "I pray to the Valar that they allow me to return to see you both grow and be brought into this world. The thought of cradling my darling babies in my arms will keep me going through the turmoils I am soon to face." He smiled back up to Adlanniel as he heard her failed attempt to muffle a sob. "And the thought of holding you and your mother in my arms is what keeps me alive." He continued. "No matter what happens, my darlings, always know that I will watch over you all until the end of days. If there is ever comes a time that I cannot be with you, you both make sure you both do what is right because it is right, and you both care for those around you. Listen to your naneth, and learn from her years of wisdom, for she will be the light that will shine through out your lives as she has shone so brightly through mine."

"And will continue to do so..." She wept, wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeves of the cloak.

Giving her stomach one last kiss, Legolas stood to wipe the fresh tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "Áva nainuvalyë; an lá ilyë níreli nar úmiéo..." He whispered softly.

She looked to him surprised for she did not expect that he would speak Quenya to her.

"My ada said the same thing to me not so long ago," he said, his voice saddened at the memory.

"Your adar is indeed wise, in all things." Adlanniel added.

"Indeed he is....and his words hold true. Not all tears are an evil. Yours fall from my own actions."

"No..." She shook her head desperately. Nay, it were she at fault and it bit her suddenly with a wretched force.

"But..." He continued reassuringly, not sensing the guilt that now ravaged her. "I will rectify everything, I promise you that. All will be well."

"I will pray for it to be so." Adlanniel sighed as she took the hairbrush the prince had been using from the nearby stool. "Now turn around and let me brush this mess of yours."

"Yours is more of a mess. Probably from all the fucking." He teased with a sly grin.

She could not help but blush, that hot sensation filling her loins once more. "Which was hard and passionate enough for me to still feel like you are inside of me."

"Oh?" He asked as he turned to look up at her, only for her to pull his head back around to the front.

"As much as I would like to, now is not the time to be thinking of that." She warned reluctantly. "You need to keep your mind focussed on what is in front of you."

Legolas sighed once more. "Another thing that my ada advised me of."

"You should heed his words, young prince." She warned him sternly.

"Of course I do." He replied. "I have learnt to listen now. I am no longer the naive boy I once was," he said seriously.

 

"Well I hope that innocent boy has not run off completely?"

Legolas chuckled as he reached back to touch her hand with affection. "I do not think so, not entirely. Perhaps he never will. Ada says that I am too much like my naneth."

"I have heard that she was a light hearted, free spirit. I wish I could have met her." Adlanniel sighed.

"Perhaps one day, when we all sail to Valinor." Legolas assured. "There we can all be together again."

"You say that as if you plan on leaving..." Adlanniel frowned as she began to fix his braids.

"Of course I do not, but none of us can truly know what fate lies before us, even those of us that can foresee the future."

Adlanniel lowered her eyes. She remembered what her own father had told her. "Indeed, that is true. But you better return to me regardless, or I will come banging and screaming at the doors of Mandos' Halls."

Legolas let out a hearty laugh. "I imagine that you will!"

"Do not laugh Legolas, I am serious!" She pouted.

"Oh I know you are, my little love." He turned to her and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"But I will come back to you, one way or another. Now, my dear, would you be so kind as to help me with my armour?"

 

As she helped the prince fasten his pauldrons and breastplate, she could not help but allow her mind to wonder once more, for now she did not have his voice to distract her as he was steeped in his own concentration.

Despite having taken on a more similar nature to that of his father, the prince had revealed to her the previous eve and that morning that his kind, gentle self was not all lost. Yet the guilt that bind itself around her soul would not allow her to find ease within, no matter the comfort from the prince that now surrounded her.

 

Standing behind him now, as she fixated his attire, she began to weep once more.

"What is it, tithin cugu?" Legolas turned to her at hearing her tears fall, his eyes saddened and worried. "Do you weep for what is to be of this day?"

"No, cund vuin, but at the same time yes." She sobbed.

"Then what ails you so?" He asked, a little perplexed.

"I feel that I am not deserving of your love."

"Now what in the name of Arda would make you say something like that?"

The tears stung painfully as she downcast her eyes. The pain and the guilt was far too overwhelming, especially with the fear of losing him. If, by the cruelty of fate, he were to leave her for the underworld, she would not be able to live with the guilt and the lie that she had wrought upon herself and their very relationship.

She looked up to him helplessly, desperate to be released from her predicament.

"I..." Yet her voice clammed in her throat as she choked on her tears, the love within his gaze causing her to collapse inwardly.

"Meleth nîn..." His eyes were now those filled with worry as he desperately tried to read from her her woe. Yet, he could not, and so took her into his strong embrace in an attempt to comfort her. "Adlanniel, my dear love, we have been together for centuries. Not once in that time have I ever thought you to be undeserving of my love. We have suffered through many hardships together, and hardships which brought us both to conflict, yet we are still here, together as one. We always will be. Do not allow yourself be so encumbered."

"But..."

"All will be well, do not worry." He reassured. Though his reassurance only made her feel more disheartened then.

 

"Prince Legolas?" Came a male voice near the entrance of the tent. "Our forces are almost assembled. The king and the prince of Gondor are awaiting your presence."

"Understood, thank you." Legolas replied before turning back to Adlanniel. "Now, my dear, change into some warm clothing and meet us outside as soon as you are able. I am sure the spirits of those that see you will be heightened before we go off to march."

Kissing her upon her forehead he smiled at her once more before turning to make his exit, leaving her there feeling numb.

Having no time to waste, she pulled her hair together into something relatively presentable and slid into a loose fitting dress that had been bought by her father's entourage. Wrapping the cloak that the prince had given her once more around herself, she too made her exit out into the frosty mist of the morning.

Legolas waved her over to their assembled position once she had appeared at the fork of the makeshift foot-trodden track. All of the elven leaders as well as the prince and his men from Gondor were present. Ciryaher, the Gondorian prince stared at her bewildered once he had noticed her now present. His fascinated gaze did not go unnoticed.

"Is there something the matter, prince Ciryaher?" asked Legolas with a cool expression. Ciryaher, blinking more than once to clear the fog of his mind, bowed his head respectfully to the elven couple before him. "My apologies, my prince, my lady. It was not my intention to gawk." He replied solemnly.

"Oh, truly?" Adlanniel quipped teasingly, only to make the human prince blush.

"I have heard the tales of the beauty of elven women, yet not once in my rather insignificant life have I ever had the privilege to set my mortal eyes upon one. Setting my eyes upon you, my lady, I am bewildered for I never imagined such a beauty could exist on this plane." His voice remained in awe, making Adlanniel chuckle. Yet the Mirkwood prince's brow furrowed slightly, an expression that the Gondorian prince did notice quickly. As to not offend his elven counterpart, he bowed his head once more and placed his right hand above his heart respectfully.

"Prince Legolas, you are truly blessed to have a wife as beautiful as yours. I can only wish that our human wives shared the same form of beauty and grace."

"I am sure that human women have their own forms of beauty." Legolas replied gracefully, giving a small, yet forced smile.

Adlanniel could still sense the slight jealousy emanating from him from the Gondorian prince's previous comments towards her. "I too have heard stories of the wife of Ciryaher being quite an immense beauty." Adlanniel quipped as she leant up to give Legolas an unexpected kiss on his cheek.

Legolas, looking down to her a little surprised, smiled warmly at her gesture. "Indeed. Those stories even reach our elven ears." He added as his jealousy ceased, making the Gondorian prince blush even brighter.

"I do not believe that she will believe my words if I tell her of what you had both said, especially coming from elves." He chuckled. "But your presence, Lady Adlanniel, warms the heart and brings much needed hope to our rather dire cause."

"Indeed, it does." Legolas agreed as he looked down to her once more.

Smiling fondly up to Legolas, she then gave a curtsey in thanks to the Gondorian prince.

 

"And thus I better go ready the remainder of my men. I will keep my hope in my heart, Lady Adlanniel, that you will be here to heal us lest any of us are to be wounded."

"Something of which I will pray to the Valar does not come to pass." Adlanniel added.

"May they watch over you and your men, Prince Ciryaher, and bring you victory over those that dare to disturb the peace of our world."

"We will fight to the last man if we must." He added seriously. "Now, Prince Legolas, Lady Adlanniel." He bowed his head once before making his leave.

 

After watching the Gondorian prince return to his men, Legolas looked down to Adlanniel once more and planted a light kiss upon her forehead. "You should go to say your farewells to the others, little dove, I am sure they all want to see you before we leave."

"Of course." She nodded, though with a sudden, deep pain in her voice. Leaning up once more, she puckered his chin with her lips before making her way over to where Glorfindel and Haldir were tacking up their steeds.

 

"Ah, hiril vuin, your presence is a pleasant surprise." Beamed the golden haired warrior.

"Indeed, it warms the heart on this cold morning to be in your presence." Haldir added with his hand above his heart. 

Adlanniel chuckled to herself softly. "You both never cease to flatter me," she said, bashfully.

"With all do respect, Lady Adlanniel, it is indeed warranted." 

"Thank you, dear Haldir. It too warms my heart to hear such words from those going to face such hardships; to know that you are still able see light in this darkness."

"And you, gwennig, are the one that brings us the light." Glorfindel smiled as he petted her hair softly like he used to when she had been but a small elfling. The soft, affectionate touch of her beloved uncle brought her to tears once more. 

"I wish none of you had to go, uncle." She sobbed as she embraced him, making him stumble back slightly from the suddenness of it. 

"Alas, we must, my dear child. But do not fear, for we are able to pave our own fates and will make our way back home."

"I pray that you all will, for I will be beside myself if any of you fall." She sobbed against his breastplate as she held out her arm towards Haldir, beckoning him to come into a joint embrace. 

The March Warden's eyes were sympathetic to her current disposition as he joined them, Glorfindel pulling him in tightly like two uncles hugging a beloved niece.

"I will pray that you both remain unscathed and will return victorious."

"Do not fret so, gwennig. I once defeated a mighty Balrog, this skirmish will be child's play." Glorfindel jested in an attempt to lighten her mood.

However, his younger counterpart, Haldir, frowned seriously at him. "Yet the Balrog caused you grievous harm, thus resulting in your demise as well as its own. I do not think that the Valar this time will be so generous as to grant you life if you are to fall again." He warned.

Glorfindel, in his usual boisterous manner, could not help but laugh at Haldir's seriousness.

"Do not fret yourself either, March Warden. I am like a feline, and now have eight lives remaining!"

Haldir rolled his eyes and chuckled, sending Adlanniel too into a fit of giggles.

"Regardless of how many lives any of you have, be careful and watch each other's backs. Also, do not do anything overly....heroic....lest it get you into trouble." She warned.

"Of course not!" Glorfindel laughed. "Why would I do such a thing?"

It was Adlanniel's turn now to frown seriously at him, which made him soften his approach.

"Of course, hiril vuin, this is a matter of utmost seriousness. None of us would do anything so brash as to get ourselves, or others, into trouble."

"I am glad to hear that, uncle. The both of you take care, and I will wait patiently for your return." She embraced them tightly once more.

"And you take care of your little ones." Haldir smiled, Glorfindel agreeing with him.

 

Her father, Lord Elrond, had been speaking to Lindir, his butler when she approached. Giving her a polite smile and bow, Lindir took his leave to give them some privacy.

"Is Lindir not going with you, ada?" Adlanniel asked curiously as she watched the butler walk away.

"Much to his disapproval, he is not." Elrond chuckled as he too watched Lindir return to the camp. "I tasked him to take care of you and to keep you company, of which he did happily oblige. He would not be content otherwise."

Adlanniel covered her mouth to muffle her laugh. "Indeed not, he is very protective of us. But the more protection you would have, the more at ease I would feel," she said seriously.

"I know, my dear, but you do not need to worry yourself so." He smiled to her as he embraced her warmly.

"Everyone has been telling me that. Yet I cannot help but worry."

"That is understandable, for you are the one that has to wait here anxiously for our return. But remember, we will all protect each other."

"I know, ada, but my vision...It haunts me constantly. It horrifies me in my sleep and when I wake."

Elrond held her tighter to try to reassure her and kissed her softly atop the crown of her head. "As we Eldar always say, what is to come to pass, will come to pass. That is an unavoidable fact of life. Yet at times our fates can be changed by which decisions we choose and the actions we take."

"Yet fate is often cruel to the best of us." Adlanniel downcast her eyes sadly.

"Indeed it is, iellig, but we can only do what we can with what is given to us."

"I know." Adlanniel sighed as she rested her head against her father's shoulder.

"Lindir and I can wallow in our sorrows together," She said in jest, making her father chuckle once more. "You both will be fine, I know it. So do not worry yourselves but stay focussed on the positives of the future. Your gwanûn for one." He smiled warmly down at her. "Now we shall be leaving soon, so you better go finish saying your farewells."

"Yes, I guess I better. Aran Thranduil is the last I wish to speak to."

 

"Aran vuin?" Adlanniel called softly as she approached. The Elvenking had his back to her as he was fastening the saddle straps of his own steed.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he smiled warmly at her and quickly finished his task. "Adlanniel, it is good to see you well this morning. I had thought the cold would keep you in the warmth of your bed."

"I was tempted." She smiled. "Yet it is not the same without someone to share the warmth with me."

"And I thought you said no more flirting." He grinned at her, making her flush embarrassed.

"Goheno nin, aran vuin. I do not mean to...I cannot help it..." She lowered her eyes, shamed.

"Do not worry yourself. It is a pleasant distraction from all of this." He raised his eyes from her for a moment to watch the remainder of his troops and cavalry get into position.

"And Legolas will return to you soon to warm your bed."

Adlanniel blushed once more and smiled bashfully. "I know he will. But I hope that all of you will come home to me," she said, before realising how the words she had chosen could be interpreted. "I mean, that all of you come home safely..." She stammered nervously, making the king chuckle at her.

"I knew what you meant." He assured her as he patted her shoulder affectionately. She felt a warmth wash over her at his gentle touch, and felt her head cloud once more with reminiscent thoughts of what they once had. Perhaps his ability to read such from her is what prompted him to step back from her slightly.

"Adlanniel..." His voice was low in warning, yet she could sense the longing in his voice as well.

Clearing her throat, she felt tears of annoyance, yet also regret stinging at her eyes.

"I wish none of this had ever come to pass." She sniffed, her tone shaking in frustration. "It guilts and pains me with every moment I breathe."

"It will get easier with time." Thranduil tried to reassure her.

"Will it?" She looked desperately into his remorseful eyes, now a shade of pale cerulean like the winter sky above them.

"We can only hope." He sighed reluctantly, knowing for well that burdens of the heart were the hardest to overcome. "Forgive me for bringing such burdens upon you." He lowered his gaze sadly, the guilt that she was feeling had reached out its bitter hand to tear him apart as well. Though, his own was already ravaging him from within.

"It is something we both wrought upon ourselves. But..." She sobbed. "Nínion ne gwad lîn." 

"Gûr nîn níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham." He whispered. The pain in his voice wrenched her heart from her chest. 

"I wish you could stay." She wept, embracing him without thought. "I wish you all could." There were hundreds of eyes about them, of both elves and men alike. Yet the Elvenking allowed her her embrace, but did not return it as warmly as he would have liked. 

"It breaks my heart to see you weep so. I will do my best to bring us all home." 

"As I had said to Legolas, if any of you fall, I will come to the Halls of Mandos myself and bang and scream at his doors. Inevitably the pain of losing either of you will indeed render my heart and soul asunder." 

"I understand, my dear, but as I have told you before, you must focus yourself on the gwanûn. They are life anew."

"I know..." Adlanniel lowered her eyes once more. "But if you or Legolas, or the both of you were to fall it would be just as painful seeing you both within them."

Thranduil sighed, knowing her words to be painfully true. His son was the very image of the queen, and thus within him he would always see her. Leaning down, he kissed her softly on her jaw, tasting her salty tears on his lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her sorrows away, yet alas it were no longer, and really never had been, his position to do so. "The others are gathering. We best do the same." His voice was gentle.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she could see the others gathering as he had said, which only sought to her fill her heart with a deeper dread and sorrow. Before she made her leave she went over to pet Maeglir, the king's mount, the horse nuzzling her shoulder in thanks and affection. "You watch over the king, my gentle Maeglir. And may you too return safely."

The silver stallion whinnied in reply, perhaps understanding the words she spoke to him. Kissing his nose softly, and giving him one last affectionate stroke, she turned to join the king with the others that were once more gathered together.

She stood back as they spoke with one another, making sure all was ready and and in place and going over orders one last time. Once they had finished and began to separate again to return to their individual legions, she managed to say her final, and rather emotional farewells to her group of beloved ellyn.

 

"Galo Anor erin râd dhîn, Legolas, Meleth nîn. Ú-firo i laiss e-guil dhîn." Adlanniel wept as she embraced the prince tightly one last time. 

"Na lû e-govaned 'wîn, tithin cugu." The prince replied warmly. He felt hot tears sting at his own eyes, for he loathed having to leave her, especially now of all times. This farewell was just as painful as the last, if not dreadfully more so. 

"When I return, I will never leave your side again." He promised as he held her, she clinging to him desperately. "And on the battlefield, the necklace you gave me will give me the strength to fight on so that I may return to you and our future children."

"You still wear it?" She asked, gladness in her teary voice as she gazed up to him.

"Of course! I have never taken it off....except for when we were....preoccupied in bed." He blushed sweetly. "It has been the source of my strength since coming here, and one of the only things that has reminded me to keep going."

"Then take this small favour as well." Adlanniel pulled a small lace handkerchief from the folds of her sleeves. "And may it give you extra strength to get through this battle." 

"Ant dhîn vîr mi 'ûr nîn." And with those words he bent down to take her lips once more with his, swathing his tongue lusciously with her own to drink in her most beloved essence. He would have stood there, kissing her passionately, till the end of days if he could, but alas he knew the time had come for them to leave.

"Boe i 'wên." His voice was full of reluctance and remorse as he gently separated his lips from hers. 

"I know." She whimpered as she placed her head onto his shoulder one last time. "If only time would stand still for but a while."

"If the Valar would be so kind." He agreed softly. "Please take care of yourself and your children. I will return to you as soon as I am able." He gazed pleadingly into her eyes.

"I will." She promised, smiling tearfully up at him. 

"Novaer, meleth nîn." He placed as last, gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Anthon veleth nîn angin, cund vuin." She replied. 

 

She could not comprehend how dreadfully painful it was to watch them leave once more. As they turned their steeds to gallop off to their own legions she burst into tears and fell to her knees upon the hardened earth underfoot. Her sobs wracked painfully at her chest, their force hurting the muscles of her stomach, making the gwanûn tumble uncomfortably from within her. Perhaps they could feel what she could, and she tried to control her emotions then for their sake, yet failed miserably.

Suddenly a reassuring, warm hand was placed upon her shoulder. "Hiril vuin, all will be well." Came the gentle voice from behind her. Pulling her to her feet, the ellon used a clean handkerchief to wipe away the dampness of her tears. It was Lindir, her father's most trusted butler and a beloved companion of the Imladris household.

"Come, I will prepare a warm bath for you and a hot meal." He offered.

"Ci vilui." She sniffed as she gratefully accepted. "I would not know what I would do with myself if you had not remained behind Lindir." 

He smiled warmly at her and placed a reassuring hand upon her arm. "We can get through this debacle together." 

His kind words bought her some relief. "I hope you bought more handkerchiefs with you." She joked in an attempt to inject some humour into their rather sour situation. 

"A whole trunk full." He grinned. 

 

Sindarin Elvish - English

Pegitham, cund vuin - fuck me, my prince

Oh, Ídhron gi phuithad, hiril vuin - Oh, I want to fuck you, my lady

Heltho - Take off your clothes.

Hortho - faster

Mê ad limp mi gin - It is soft and wet within you.

Aníron cened i chent gîn n'i gellog - I want to look into your eyes as you cum

cund vuin - My prince

Bestatham meneg lû po i chaust hen - Let us wed many times on this bed.

Tithin cugu - Little dove

Meleth nîn - My love

gwennig - Little maid

Iellig - My daughter

gwanûn - twins

Goheno nin, aran vuin - I am sorry, my king

Nínion ne gwad lîn - I cry upon your leaving.

Gûr nîn níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham - My heart shall weep till it sees you again.

ellyn - Plural of 'ellon' which is an elven male. Thus it means elven men.

Galo Anor erin râd dhîn Legolas, meleth nîn. Ú-firo i laiss e-guil dhîn - May the sun shine upon your path Legolas, my love. May the leaves of your life never die.

Na lû e-govaned 'wîn, tithin cugu - Until next we meet, little dove

Ant dhîn vîr mi 'ûr nîn - I shall treasure your gift in my heart.

Valar - Are basically archangels, and those that aided Eru Illuvatar (God) in creating the world and everything in existence.

Novaer - Farewell (be well)

Anthon veleth nîn angin - You have my love

Quenya Elvish - English

Áva nainuvalyë; an lá ilyë níreli nar úmiéo - I will not say 'do not weep', for not all tears are an evil.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this having taken so long. Long story short, I was pregnant and had a baby (a boy) in January so have been incredibly busy and incredibly tired.  
> If you like this story, then please kudos, favourite and comment!  
> If you do not like this story, then find something else to read.

From the far south of Ered Lithui came the turbulent rumble of thunder, mated with bright flashes of lightning which hissed and crackled across the skies. The growling thunder which reverberated through the plains muted the heavy march of the armies as they advanced along frozen ground. There were no birds in the sky now for they too dreaded what was to come. Many thought that perhaps the heavens were indeed frowning upon the blood that would inevitably be spilled that day, or perhaps it was the darkness of Mordor sending more of its scorn to hinder them. Yet despite the gloom the oncoming storm had wrought upon all souls, the radiant warmth of the clear sun that crept up from the horizon to the east brought to them a renewed sense of hope. 

"Tôl ross uin charad, aran vuin." Glorfindel noted as he continued to gaze at the clouds that rolled out over Ered Lithui. "Kwí los..."  
"Heleg bo dalaf." Thranduil observed as he looked down. "It will turn to slush beneath us if we are to be cursed with either." He sighed. "Even now, this ice, though thin, poses a hazard."   
"Indeed." Glorfindel too looked down at the earth beneath them. Already it had turned into a sodden mix of frozen grass and mud as thousands of feet and hooves trampled upon it. Thranduil sighed once more as he looked back in the direction of the rising sun. "If only the sun could keep the storm at bay..."  
Glorfindel gave out an ironic laugh. "If only the Valar would be so kind!" 

"Aran nin, hîr vuin!" A messenger, adorned in the brown golds and bronzes of the Greenwood army, galloped up in all haste before them. "Mûmakil are advancing at speed. And the trolls," He said, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "Mountain trolls, with what appear to be catapults attached to their backs."  
"Catapults? Attached...to their backs?" Glorfindel repeated, aghast. "Trollapaults?"   
Thranduil could not help but let out a snicker through his own surprise as the messenger gave a slight, nervous nod.   
"I guess you could call them that, hîr vuin." He replied. "Prince Legolas has requested we bring forward our ballistae and trebuchet before they are rendered unmovable from that oncoming storm." The messenger looked to the south with an unnerved expression. "And that we should halt our march presently and have the enemy come hither. It will indeed become difficult to manoeuvre our war machines once the rain comes, already the ground is weakening beneath our very feet."   
The Elvenking nodded with agreement. "That would be the truth of it. Relay the order."   
"Yes, aran nin." And with that the messenger set off, his bay steed's hooves pounding hard against the mix of ice and muck, mud flicking up with every gait. In only a few short moments the bellowing of the horns flooded through the plains, the screeching of hard wood and iron wheels coming shortly thereafter. The ballistae, standing as tall as the Elvenking upon his mount, slowly grinded their way past as they were heaved through the army by packs of heavy set oxen. The trebuchet, following closely behind, stood as tall as towers and required even more effort to move. Thankfully, however, they required less effort to operate.   
"I best go see how things are at the front." Thranduil sighed, already feeling weary from what would soon befall them.   
Glorfindel nodded. "Give the little sapling my regards, I am sure he has all under control."   
Thranduil smirked at Glorfindel's teasing, yet affectionate name for his son. "That I shall, you big oak." And with that he cantered off, the Golden Haired Warrior chuckling after him. 

The army was almost at a halt by the time the Elvenking reached the prince. Legolas, placing his fist above his heart, bowed his head in greeting.   
"Gi suilon, adar. Beautiful weather we are having," He said the latter rather sarcastically.   
"As is often the weather during times of war." His father added with equal cynicism. "Where is the March Warden?"  
"Relaying information to the archers of men. I expect he will return momentarily."   
Thranduil nodded as he turned back to face his son. "I came to see how things are here and that you are holding up well." He began paternally. He could not help but worry for his son's disposition and well-being during this time, something of which the prince could sense easily from his father's tone of voice.   
The prince smiled warmly and replied, "Holding up as well as one can in such circumstances. But all, besides that southern storm that threatens to drench us..." He gazed out towards it. "Is going as planned."   
Both he and his father pulled up their horses as the army finally came to a halt. "We'll take down as many of those Mûmakil as we can with the trebuchet. The bolts of the ballistae may not be enough to take them down completely as the hide of a Mûmakil is thick and we cannot aim the ballistae high enough to reach their heads. Thus, we will focus the ballistae mainly on the trolls."   
"The trollapaults you mean?" Thranduil quipped with a grin, only to have his son raise an amused eyebrow. "Glorfindel's term for them." He added, making Legolas chuckle.   
"We could make an encyclopaedia with Glorfindel's terminology of things." The prince laughed. "At least he can see humour even in the darkest of days."   
"It would not surprise me if he laughed in the face of the Balrog he defeated, even as it slew him as well."   
"Indeed." Legolas nodded, still chuckling as Haldir rode up beside them.  
"Aran vuin, cund vuin." He greeted the royals before him with the usual formal bow. "The archers of men are ready as are our troops and those of the Gondorian prince."   
"As is our cavalry and the Roharim." Added the Elvenking after returning the March Warden's greeting. "I have already spoken once again to Lord Elrond, all is in order. Now to just wait and hope the storm does not drench us, as you said Legolas. Alas I believe that it will, yet not before those foul filth before us arrive hither."   
"As long as the storm does not impede my arrows." The prince growled through gritted teeth as the sudden, terrifying bellow of the horns of malice echoed throughout the land.  
"Le vaethor vaen e-beng. Le philin vîn gwathrathar Anor." His father reassured, then looking out towards the east. Their steeds now became unsettled at the sounds that now echoed through the land, for they, like the birds, knew of what was to come.   
"I beng nîn linnatha a magol lîn, adar."  
"I will find you on the battlefield, ion nin," Thranduil said as he bought his steed up beside Legolas'. The expression upon the prince's face was now one of slight nervousness as the horns from both sides began to blare in their ears. He could not help but fret now for the enemy's heavy march could be felt like a tremor beneath their very feet. Would he be able to lead the army to a victory? Would his strategies be successful in thwarting their foes? Were his skills enough to bring him out of the mess alive? Pulling the diamond necklace that his beloved had gifted to him from his armour, he kissed it gently and stared down at it for a long moment until he felt the gentle touch of his father's hand upon his shoulder.   
"Draw your strength from it and fight knowing that you have her to return to."   
Legolas, taking in a deep breath, nodded confidently as he tucked the trinket back within his attire. "Stay safe adar." He took his father tightly by the arm.   
"Of course. I shall see you in the battle." And with a last nod he galloped off to return to his cavalry. 

Glorfindel had already taken his legion to the northern flanks of the army by the time he had returned, and Thranduil readied his own riders at the southern flanks in order to circle around the enemy.   
Pulling out the golden locket from his own armour, Thranduil looked down upon it much like his son had done with the trinket Adlanniel had given him. Clicking it open with his thumb, he gazed down longingly at the beautiful image which smiled immortally back up at him. Her image, like the stars in a brilliant night sky, would remain there for all eternity, reminding him of the immeasurable loss and pain he had felt at her passing. Yet her picture also reminded him of the unforgettably joyous life he had had with her; so many loving memories. She had been the only being capable of pulling him out of the pit he had found himself in after he had lost Celebrian, and then much later, his father. She had bought him such peace and happiness during their life together, a life that he would not have traded for all the blessings of Eru Ilúvatar. Yet woefully she had been cruelly stripped from him, and he was left in desolation to wallow in sorrow once more. That was, until, she came. Thinking upon such thoughts rendered the guilt back into his heart, making him feel numb. She was not his, and no matter how much he wished it, she never would be. Alas they had fallen into a trap together and were struggling desperately to break free. Though within this entanglement they had felt warmth and some form of adoration and tenacious need, no matter how misplaced it were. They were like two children being forced to give up an object of intense comfort, yet it were not only for their sakes. Regardless, it were a dreadful pain, one of which would make him feel withered once more. Perhaps his fate were indeed intended to be a tortured one. 

"Aran vuin?" A voice called to him. It was close, but so numbed was he then it sounded like a phantom on the wind. "Aran Thranduil!?" The rumbling of the ground beneath them made the voice ever more desperate.  
Blinking, his eyes aching, Thranduil turned to the voice which called him. "Aran vuin, the enemy is almost upon us." The young captain stated.   
Thranduil quickly composed himself and tucked the locket back within his breastplate.   
Suddenly the whistling of thousands of arrows screamed through the chilled sky. He could almost feel the air around them shift as hundreds of bolts and stones were released around them from their war machines; the stones cracking like thunder against the skulls of many Mûmakil, the bolts skewering many a foe like pigs to a spit.  
The Elvenking, turning to his riders, ordered to them, "Os-veno adel din, dago in yrch no Mûmakil!" He then lifted one of his glimmering double swords high above his head. "Northo!" 

"Aim for their heads and for the commanders!" Legolas shouted along the line of archers, both elven and human alike. "Take them down! Leithio i philin!"   
For but a moment the sky blackened, and the straining sun was blotted out by the array of projectiles that rained down upon the enemy like a swarm of locusts. The trebuchet had been utilised first, being the machines with the furthest range and power, followed by the ballistae and arrows. Many of the monolithic Mûmakil, and the equally horrendous trolls, fell due to the true aims of both elves and men. Yet the foul filth would not so easily be extinguished, and their terrifying hordes continued to trample forward in a thunderous rampage. Both men and elves too began to fall around him, as the enemy returned fire with just as much malicious intent.   
Like a giant ocean swell upon a shore the infantry led by Lord Elrond and the Prince of Gondor surged forward, passing through Legolas and his archers like a torrent around stones, their weapons gleaming from the shards of sunlight that shone through the clouds of projectiles. That is when he saw the glint of silver and white in the near distance as his father and the cavalry curved around them at full gallop.

The stench of rabid canine and rotting flesh dripping from foaming mouths could be smelt long before the pack of wargs reached the Elvenking and his cavalry. Their orc masters, an epitome of vile creatures, screeched in their blackened tongues as they threw their barbed javelins. Thranduil understood their black speech well enough as he dodged one projectile after another, all hurled for the purpose of taking him down. Being a member of royal blood inevitably placed a target upon his back, yet it were a risk that he, and all other rulers of the free-peoples, were willing to take to rid the lands of the obnoxious filth that spewed from the dark depths of the world.   
Suddenly, as the whistling of an incoming javelin rang in his ears, Thranduil arched himself till his shoulders almost touched his mount's rump. The vibrating of the javelin's shaft reverberated through his being as its barbed tip scraped harshly along the steel of his armour, cutting a small nick along his cheekbone. Using his own agility to his advantage, he manage to grasp the shaft of the javelin before it flew completely over him, hurling it with exact precision back at its original owner before the beast had the chance to react.   
With its yellowed teeth bared, another warg lunged at Thranduil's left side, his steed, Maeglir, braying in panic as he was knocked to the mud beneath by the beast's immense force. Thranduil, managing to roll himself free before being crushed beneath the weight of both mangled beast and loyal steed, dove one of his blades through the creature's mouth as it viciously snapped at him, the blade tearing along sinewy flesh as he bought it crossways. The beast's yelp was drowned quickly in a gurgle of splattering ooze as Thranduil tore his sword out from the cartilage of the warg's throat, the creature's head being left to dangle loosely by a mere shed of skin and fur. The orc rider, clad in rusted wrought iron armour, most of which was grafted to his own flesh, growled angrily at the slaying of his vicious mount.   
"Pushdug!" It spat angrily as it glared at the Elvenking with its yellowed eyes, full of malice and hate. A wicked smirk slid across Thranduil's fine features as he wiped away the black ooze of the warg that had splattered onto his porcelain skin. Without a word spoken, the Elvenking parried the blow of the orc as it lunged at him and slew it, his skills far superior than those of a mere servant of darkness. 

His father's cavalry, though having lost many of their own, had slain a great majority of their orcish attackers and now, after having regrouped, were charging towards the Mûmakil that Legolas' troupe were firing at. Legolas, his aim as true as the Valar are all powerful and wise, shot through the skull the Mûmak Commander that had tried to steer his great beast into the Elvenking. The Mûmak Commander toppled, lifeless, from the back of the beast, the gargantuan creature trampling what had once been its master. The Mûmak, knowing itself to now be masterless, went into a manic frenzy, throwing its massive barb armored clad trunk side to side, swatting indiscriminately at anything that came within its range.   
Legolas' eyes widened in both shock and horror as his father steered Maeglir under and between the Mûmak's giant legs; as wide as an oak they were and just as heavy.  
"Adar, No dirweg!" The prince shouted, yet it were in vain for his father could not hear his voice through the loud trumpeting of the surrounding Mûmakil. However Legolas was left standing in the middle of the now muddy plain, dumbstruck as the Mûmak continued to charge forward towards him, as his father began to use the many arrows protruding out of the beast's hide to swing up to the litter attached to its back. A flash of sterling shone from the light that pierced the heavy clouds as the Elvenking swung his double swords to cut down the Haradrim that came fiercely at him. Legolas spared no moment to aid his father then, firing true at one Haradrim that came at his father's back. Just as the prince's arrow pierced through the throat, one of the Elvenking's swords lunged back to pierce through the stomach, the Elvenking then spinning around to decapitate the ill-fated Haradrim with one fell sweep of his other arm. Lifting one foot up to the chest he swiftly kicked the dead Haradrim off his blade, the corpse tumbling in a bloodied heap off the back of the Mûmak only to be trampled underfoot by the massive beast just as its master had been.  
Thranduil, using the short window of time afforded him, looked down towards his son and gave a slight nod in thanks before taking up the massive reigns of the creature now that all of its riders had been slain. Legolas was left even more stunned as his father then proceeded to steer the gargantuan beast into a fellow Mûmak, causing both beasts to tumble and twist over each other in a massive mess. Yet as they began to fall, Thranduil used his elven agility and speed to jump across them and onto the back of another nearby, again continuing to annihilate any enemy that came across his path.

"Why had I not thought of doing that?" Came a sudden voice from behind the prince as Glorfindel, having too watched the Elvenking's spectacle, cantered to a halt beside him. The prince could barely make a reply before the Lord of Golden Flowers leant down to clap him merrily on the back. "I cannot allow your father dearest to outdo me, now can I?" He joked, his eyes still fixated on the Elvenking. "Do not get yourself into any trouble now, princeling!" And with that Glorfindel went off in a hard gallop into the fray to join the king of the Woodland Realm in taking down as many of the Mûmakil as possible.   
"Cund vuin!" Came yet another familiar voice as Haldir ran up to stand beside him. Before the March Warden could even breath another word, the sky above, already darkened by the clouds of the storm, was now dotted once more from the exchange of projectiles. "Telig theryg. We should draw swords." He suggested, for their archers had been concentrating fire on the Mûmakil.   
Legolas nodded in agreement as he turned his head to look at the March Warden. "Go back and have our reserve archers concentrate fire on the trolls, particularly the trollapaults."   
Haldir rose an eyebrow, confused.  
"The trolls with catapaults attached to their backs. Glorfindel's term for them are 'trollapaults.'" He grinned.  
"Oh, I see." Haldir chuckled before the prince continued.  
"We here will join Lord Elrond and Prince Ciryaher's infantry."  
"Ben iest lîn." Haldir placed his hand upon his breast and bowed his head in respect.   
"Le channon, Haldir. No dirwig." Legolas returned the gesture in kind. Yet he had not the opportunity to watch the March Warden go on his way for the trolls bore ever closer, reserves of Easterling infantry following them shortly behind to join those already amidst the savage fighting. "Metho i megil dhîn, Dago i theryg!" The prince cried out along the line, the shrill blast of a signal horn following shortly after.

Flashes of white burst across the blackened sky, the lightening illuminating the bloodshed in a deathly glow. Thunder once again rumbled across the field, and as Legolas looked up towards the sky, the tears of the Valar began to fall. Taking in a deep breath he heaved himself forward to join his comrades who were already in the thick of the fray, his eye fixated on one troll in particular. A behemoth creature it were, a Mountain Troll with eyes bulging from its rusted iron helmet, its armour, like an orcs, grafted to its grayed flesh. It had no war machine attached to its back, yet in its massive fist it grasped a club the size of a thick oaken trunk. With its club in hand it swatted its foes away like flies; crushing its enemies like mere insects underfoot. 

Legolas charged directly for it, ducking from and weaving around those close to him, shooting or cutting down whoever was foolish enough to come at him directly. The grotesque beast, having caught a glimpse of the prince from the corner of one of its bulging eyes, swung its mighty arm around in an attempt to crush him, sending those fighting nearby, regardless of allegiance, flying with immense force. The prince sucked in a deep breath as he slid under the swing, immediately counterattacking with an arrow to the beast's face. The arrow, having pierced through the troll's eye, only sought to enrage it further. It let out such a blood curdling roar that Legolas almost froze in his tracks, a chill racing down his spine. Without any thought of pain, it ripped the arrow out of its eye socket, eyeball and all, and threw the bloody mess to the ground. The monster swung once more with its club, narrowly missing the elven prince, the club plummeting into the bloodied mud beneath them. As quick as a fox Legolas used this opening to his advantage, leaping up onto the club to run up the trolls arm. In this brief moment of confusion the troll roared and tried to swat the prince off, yet Legolas was too agile and managed to flip up onto the troll's shoulders. Without a second thought he fired double arrows into the opening of the armour at the back of the troll's neck, yet much to his utter surprise the arrows did not hinder the monster but infuriate it further still. Legolas dodged the troll's attempts to reach back to grab him and, pulling out his double daggers, dove them as deeply as he could into another opening of the troll's flesh. Yet as he went to pull them out, they would not budge from the monster's cartilage. Despite the troll flailing about, trying in vain to throw its elven opponent off, Legolas continued to try to pull out his daggers in desperation for now they were the only weapons he had at his disposal, having fired his last two arrows into the troll just moments before.   
Despite having dodged all the troll's attempts to throw him off, his heightened desperation to dislodge his daggers took him off guard for the briefest of moments, yet it were enough for the troll to reach back once more. Its massive fingers wrapped around the prince's lean frame, crushing him with such force the very air was squeezed out of his lungs. The prince could hear the snapping of bone through his scream of pain as some of his ribs cracked under the troll's immense force. He struggled with hopeless desperation, despite his agony, as the troll squeezed him tighter still.

The moans of the dying, the cries of battle and the pelting of the rain against steel and iron did little to drown out the horrid scream that reached the Elvenking's keen ears. Immediately he recognised that it had been of his son, and he snapped his head in the direction of the cry, his pale eyes wide in horror and worry. Dispatching the Easterling he had been fighting with all due haste he ran as quickly as his legs could take him in the direction he had heard the cries coming from.   
"Legolas!" Thranduil was horrified to find the troll with his son clenched in its fist, slamming him into the ground before tossing him against the corpse of a nearby Mûmak like a rag doll.

Legolas gasped breathlessly as the air was knocked once more out of his lungs, his head clouded as he tried to recuperate his dazed senses. Yet his mind fogged and spun as he tried to stand, his legs giving way like a broken dam on a river. Was this going to be his end? He wondered as he collapsed to the ground, the pain throughout his body grinding and almost unbearable. Was this going to be his fate? But then he remembered the vision his beloved had so desperately tried to prevent; a golden haired warrior would fall. Had it in fact been him that she had seen? Was having envisioned his death the true reason as to why she had been so adamant in trying to prevent her vision from coming true? Perhaps he should have indeed listened to her after all. The guilt of having ignored her pleas brought tears to his eyes. Looking up to the heavens above, the rain washed the blood, sweat, tears and dirt from his weary face. He begged the Valar to allow his death to be quick for now the troll towered over him, its club poised high above its head, ready to pulverise him into the ground.   
Were his eyes betraying him now? Had one of the Valar come to spare him? His eyes struggled to focus on the silver haired being that had come to his aid.   
"Adar?" Yet his voice choked painfully in his throat. 

Thranduil, having taken up a bow from a fallen Haradrim archer, fired an arrow into the gap of the armour under the arm that was raised to strike his son. The massive beast roared in more annoyance than in pain as it swung around to try to hit its new opponent, yet the long arrow shaft proved to make the swing difficult, and the boulder like muscles of the troll's arm snapped the shaft clean off as it swung around once more. Thranduil dodged under the first and then slid under the second swing to be at the troll's back, taking his twin swords to slice open the cartilage of the beast's ankles. The behemoth monster fell to its knees now in pain and Thranduil took this chance to launch up onto the troll's shoulders, immediately diving both of his blades through the beast's helmet and into its skull. It took all of his strength to push the swords deeply into the thick flesh and bone but he knew he had reached his mark when the troll let out a long, guttural groan, black ooze bubbling out of its gnarled mouth. The troll toppled to the mud, lifeless, the Elvenking riding its shoulders as it went down. Once again he had to use his strength to pull out his blades for he had embedded them deeply within the creature's brain.   
Just as he released them from their entrapment he felt a sudden dreadful pain in his shoulder blade, a pain that, though not felt for an aeon, was sharp and all too familiar. Yet he felt numbed as he turned to face the direction it had come. All sound rang in his ears then, drowning out his son's cries of desperation for his father's current plight. Another biting pain bit into Thranduil's opposite shoulder, making him stumble and fall from the troll's lifeless corpse. Regaining himself he saw the orc archer a ways ahead, another barbed arrow cocked in its crude bow. Thranduil, grimacing from the pain reached for a dagger that was hidden in his gauntlets. Yet the orc's keen eyes saw the subtle movements and fired the arrow purposely into the Elvenking's calf, obviously wanting to inflict pain and suffering. Thranduil gasped as he stumbled to his knees once more, his vision blurring from the agony that bore through his being. Despite his inflictions he threw the dagger with the strength he had remaining, piercing the orc in the middle of the face before it had the chance to draw another arrow. The last of his strength spent, the burning of the wretched poison began to take hold. 

"Adar!!" Legolas cried out desperately, some of his senses having returned to him as he tried to drag himself to his father's side. Yet Thranduil's vision darkened, and all other sounds became still. 

 

 

Sindarin Elvish - English  
Tôl ross uin charad - Rain is coming from the south.  
aran vuin - my king.  
cund vuin - my prince.  
Kwí los - Perhaps snow  
Heleg bo dalaf - There is ice on the ground.  
hîr vuin - my lord  
Gi suilon, ada - Greetings, father.  
Mûmakil - The official name of Oliphants - giant Mammoth/ Elephant type creatures from the southern lands Harad (south of Rohan).   
Le vaethor vaen e-beng. Le philin vîn gwathrathar Anor - You are a skilful bowman. Your arrows will blot out the sun.  
I beng nîn linnatha a magol lîn - My bow shall sing with your sword.  
ion nin - my son.  
Eru Ilúvatar - He is the creator of all Arda.  
Os-veno adel din, dago in yrch no Mûmakil - Go around behind them, kill the orcs and then the Oliphants.   
Northo! - Charge!   
Leithio i philin! - Release the arrows!  
Adar, No dirweg! - Father, be careful/ watch out!   
Telig theryg - Trolls are coming  
Ben iest lîn - As you wish  
Le channon - Thank you  
Metho i megil dhîn, Dago i theryg! - Draw you swords, kill the Trolls! 

Black Speech- English  
Pushdug - dung filth


	44. Chapter 44

"By the rotten arse of Melkor, did you eat your own shit or something?" Glorfindel spat in disgust as the rancid black ooze of the troll he had just dispatched, splattered all over his golden armour and pale skin. The vile stench would have made the strongest of warriors feel nauseous, yet Glorfindel had seen worse in war as he pulled out his long sword from the troll's gut, its intestines spilling out before it. "Siniath..." He muttered to himself as he flicked the black ooze from his immaculate blade. "Oh and look, you got your stinking fluids in my hair! It will take days to wash this stench out." He grumbled. "Of all the wars I've been in, I just had to get covered in troll guts this time."   
He ducked under the mighty heave of a battleaxe then and kicked the offending orc out of the way. "Ego!" He was still flustered at being covered by stinking troll's blood. Now an orc dared to attack at him? The nerve these foul creatures had!   
Swinging himself around he narrowly missed the jagged rust of a blade aimed for his skull. "Why you crafty bastard!" Glorfindel ducked another blow from the same orc and swiftly flipped around to take off its head. "And this, my friends, is how you counterattack and decapitate magnificently." He laughed to his own amusement. One after another the foul beasts came at him, like a putrid, unrelenting tidal wave.  
"And to take off the leg..." He slid under the swing of another axe. "Aim above..." He swung his sword around and took the beast's leg clean off through the knee. "Or below or just straight through the knee!"   
Yet suddenly a shadow cloaked him in darkness as it loomed over him, it's yellowed eyes piercing his with unfathomable rage.  
"Well!" Glorfindel straightened himself out before the massive creature. "I've never seen a beast like you before! What are you, besides a giant lump of muscle? A goblin hybrid? In fact you look like the spawn of a troll that fucked an Orc!"   
The greyed beast growled at him and spat a curse in the black tongue. Yet the monster that stood before the Golden Haired Warrior appeared just like one of those that Adlanniel had described to him after he had found her in the forest. Was this some new beast spawned from the pits of Mordor? It swung its mighty double axe at him again and again, it's strength unwavering. Glorfindel was surprised at its stamina, and had difficulties finding an open window to attack.   
Finally, he found his chance. Using his elven agility, he leapt up to pounce upon the offending beast, diving his blade down into the creature's chest and deep into its body. As it tumbled to the mud underfoot, Glorfindel noticed through the corner of his eye another tumble to the ground; A silver haired warrior similar to himself. As his head turned to face the flaxen hair, his sapphire eyes widened in horror and his skin paled to a deathly grey. 

 

“Aran Thranduil!” His voice almost choked in his throat as he watched the Elvenking fall, the three blackened shafts protruding from his body.   
The battered prince was desperately trying to claw his way to the king, but one after the other foul beasts spewed forth, trampling him harder into the slush underfoot.   
Glorfindel could feel all the bile rise into his throat in a boiling fury, as he watched one of those giant Orc beasts take the prince by the hair to drag him up like a rag doll, ready to pound his head in with one fell swoop of its mighty hammer.   
“Get your hands off my sapling you filthy maggot!” Glorfindel screamed as he leapt over the corpse of a fallen steed. Using all the might his body could muster, he hauled his longsword at the beast, hitting it square in the chest. Some inaudible insult splattered from its tongue, but it fell on deaf ears as it toppled to the mud in a heap of limbs.   
“Legolas, cund vuin, are you alright? Can you stand?” Glorfindel dropped to his knees beside his younger counterpart, taking the prince by the arms to assist him.   
“A…Adar…” Legolas coughed, the air filling his lungs feeling like a thousand icy razors.   
Glorfindel immediately looked back behind him; Thranduil, still lying in the mud, had regained some form of consciousness. Glorfindel helped pull the prince closer to his father and called over nearby allies of both elves and men to keep a close perimeter.

“L...Legolas...where is my son?” The king’s voice rasped.  
“I am here adar.” Legolas replied, straining to move closer to his father.  
“Do not worry yourself, the sapling is merely battered and bruised.” Glorfindel added.   
“Glorfindel…How I missed you.” Thranduil gave a weak grin in jest.   
“And what were you doing, my dear brother? Sleeping on the job?” Glorfindel teased in return. Thranduil in turn, tried to laugh at the amusement but such a burning fire filled his chest he could do nothing but cough harshly, rubied blood splattering from his paled lips.   
“We have to get you both out of here.” Glorfindel’s voice was now deeply concerned as he furrowed his mud streaked brow.   
“You lot, help me get the king and the prince to a safer location at the edge of the battle. You and you, go find healers and send them to us without delay. And you two, go find Lord Elrond and notify him of what has occurred. We will need his skills post haste.” He gave stern orders to some of those that had made the perimeter around them.  
As he and a few other soldiers tried to lift up the king, he let out a gut wrenching cry.  
“Snap them…snap the shafts…” He rasped through strained, burning breaths.   
Glorfindel looked to him, unsure if doing such a thing in their current situation would be wise, especially as they were still surrounded by foes. But the Elvenking grimaced at him.   
“Just do it!” He barked.   
“Very well…” Glorfindel took hold of the shaft protruding from the king’s calf, whilst another soldier took hold of one of those protruding from the king’s shoulder. Almost in unison the poisoned wood crackled and snapped as force was brought down upon them, breaking them in two. Glorfindel too snapped the last arrow, and each one made the Elvenking grimace in pain. 

They moved as one body as they carried the prince and the Elvenking to safety, shielding them closely from those still fighting so as not to break morale, and give too much unwarranted hope to the enemy.   
Three healers joined them presently, and immediately set to what their professions required them to do. Yet the Elvenking had already fallen back into oblivion by the time they had arrived; his eyes fading and unseeing.   
“Adar? Adar!” But the prince’s voice was a mere shadow of a whisper to the Elvenking’s ears. 

“The poultice that I have applied should slow the effects of the venom.” Began one of the female healers that had been aiding the Elvenking. “But he needs the mastery of Lord Elrond and more potent ingredients to bring him out of the darkness for I am afraid he is still slipping into it. This Morgul poison is of a despicably more potent kind than what we usually encounter in battle. If his majesty were born a man, I am sure he would already be at the doors of Mandos’ Halls. His majesty is lucky that his age and being one of we Eldar has made him more robust in this occasion. My skills are not sufficient enough to do much more however…” Her face was pained with worry, as the magic that had hidden the Elvenking’s horrific burn scars began to weaken and fade. Glorfindel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You did what you could; that is enough.”   
The younger elleth placed a hand on his, giving a slight nod in agreement.   
“I owe you for your hard work.” He then whispered into her ear, making her flush briefly. “Now how is the princeling?” Glorfindel quickly changed the subject as he focussed on the healer who was aiding the prince.   
“He has a concussion and cuts and bruising from when that troll threw him.” She replied as she continued to bandage the prince’s chest. “He also has a few broken ribs and has sprained his right wrist, hir vuin.”   
Glorfindel sighed and nodded as he looked at Legolas. “Worry yourself not cund vuin, for I am sure the lady Adlanniel will take very good care of you.”  
Sensing the underlying meaning to Glorfindel’s tone, Legolas too blushed a shade of crimson. “I am sure she will.” He muttered in reply.   
“But my ada...he is still fading from this world, what if Lord Elrond does not arrive here in time? What if the messengers have been killed?” Legolas began to panic before he stopped to think for the briefest of moments. “I am going to go find Lord Elrond myself.” He went to stand but almost yelped in pain as he fell back into Glorfindel’s arms.  
“You are not to go anywhere.” He said firmly as he sat the prince back down behind the safety of the Mûmak carcass they had all been huddling behind. “You yourself are injured and are not out of the woods yet either. I will go find Lord Elrond myself if he does not arrive soon.”

“You will not need to.” Came a sudden voice from around the corner of the carcass. Suddenly Lord Elrond appeared as he ducked under one of the giant tusks to be by their side, followed thankfully by the two relatively unscathed messengers. Legolas and Glorfindel gave a collective sigh of relief.   
“I need more Athelas, and quickly.” He ordered without hesitation. There was no time for polite greetings now.   
Each of the healers immediately pulled out their pouches and handed them to him as he quickly knelt by the Elvenking.   
“I need some water as well.”  
Glorfindel handed him the water skin he had had on his person.   
Washing the Elvenking’s wounds once more, he began to chant at the same time; the same chant that his daughter had used to save the human messenger. Yet this chant contained even more potent incantations, for even the Elvenking's powerful being could not withstand the destructive black magic of Mordor.   
More of the poison began to seep up through the wounds, steaming off his pale skin as Lord Elrond poured more water over them. Some of Thranduil’s veins now coursed black through his body; the poison was fighting the attempts to extract and nullify it, it crawling through his blood like a serpent.   
“You and I have saved each other's lives countless times, old friend. I'm not about to lose you now, not this time.” Elrond muttered to himself. Yet his words found their way to the Golden Warrior who was now consoling the distraught prince.   
The lord of Imladris continued his chant, his hands bathed in a crystal white light as he held them over each of the Elvenking’s wounds. 

“Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad.”  
The Elvenking stirred and groaned from those words, but he did not wake from his poisoned slumber. He was, at least, still alive.   
“Will he survive?” Legolas sniffed as he looked over Elrond who was now rebandaging the Elvenking’s wounds and scars.   
“Yes, cund vuin, he will survive.” He replied with a tired smile. “But when he will wake from this darkened sleep, I cannot tell. Maybe tomorrow, maybe a few days, maybe weeks. This poison will affect him for quite some time.”  
Legolas nodded and looked back down at his father, taking one of his bandaged hands to hold it in his own.   
“Forgive me father, for I brought this upon you.” He wept, putting his forehead onto his father’s chest.   
“Your father would not want you to blame yourself, Legolas.” Elrond reassured him as he placed a gentle hand on the prince’s shoulder.   
“We do what we think best during times of war.”  
“But I was too brash, I could have had him and myself killed.”  
“That is true, but you are learning the arts of war, it cannot be helped. Besides, he will survive.”  
Legolas gave a doleful nod. “I do not know how to thank you hir vuin, for I know this is not the first time you have saved my father’s life.”   
“And he has saved mine an equal amount of times. Repayment is not needed, cund vuin. We are all family.”   
Glorfindel too have a nod in agreement. 

Suddenly, the loud blasts of elven horns resonated throughout the soggy plains. The battle had finally ended. Despite the war having been won, there would still be so much loss.

 

Sindarin-English

Siniath - Rotten/ disgusting   
Ego - Go away/ Fuck off!  
Aran - King  
Cund vuin - my prince   
Adar - father   
Hir vuin - my lord   
Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad - hear my voice, come back to the light


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on Patreon to get this story written as an original and eventually edited and published! https://www.patreon.com/Azukiel

Adlanniel looked out towards the East, where her beloved ellyn were fighting for the freedoms of Arda. They were too far away, and the encroaching storm too dark for her to be able to make out vivid details of what was happening. Yet the gwanûn within her tumbled and churned uncomfortably at the sense of foreboding that continued to engulf her. The dread was so strong now, yet she had no way of knowing if anything had happened to her flaxen haired ellyn, at least not yet.

Sighing, she sat herself upon a gleaming rock at the overlook where she were, and sat in silence as she continued to watch the battle unfold, despite the rain that was now pelting down upon her.

"Hiril vuin!" Came a sudden voice of despair and worry from behind her. Turning around, her body feeling heavy and her eyes still slightly dazed, she saw Lindir, her father's butler, running up to her, a long coat held over his head from the rain.

"What in the name of Arda are you doing out here in the pouring rain?" He huffed as he reached her, immediately pulling her to be close to his body so that he could shield her with his coat. "It is freezing out here hiril vuin, please come inside at once!" The tone of his voice was not a request, and she followed him willingly without a word.

 

"What were you doing out there in the elements Adlanniel?" Lindir's voice was now paternally stern as he rummaged through her trunk in search of some dry clothes for her to wear. "If you were a human and were to catch a cold, your father - and the others no less - would kill me for being so irresponsible."

"It is not your fault but my own." Adlanniel replied, her voice low. "I just could not bare sitting here, not knowing how our ellyn fare. It has been unbearable since they all left." Cruel tears began to sting at her eyes once more.

Sighing, Lindir took the coat from his charge and handed her a large, cotton towel. "I understand your feeling, hiril vuin, but you must think of your gwanûn." He urged her.

"I know..." She stifled a sob with her sleeve.

Wiping her tears away with a handkerchief, Lindir then moved behind her to assist her in undoing the ties of her dress. "I can feel it too, hiril vuin, the dread that you feel. However, we must have stay strong for them. We must be the pillar for them to lean upon once they return." He left her dress hanging loosely upon her shoulders so that she may undress on her own. "Take off all your clothes and put these ones on." He motioned to the clothes he had pulled out of her trunk then. "So then I may dry and brush you hair and then prepare some supper."

 

"You do not have to go to so much trouble." She replied as she began to take off her dress, Lindir quickly turning around so as not to look at her.

"I would not be a very good butler if I did not take care of my charge, now would I?" He replied, chuckling softly.

"Still..." Adlanniel continued, as she then began to dry off her body with the towel he had given her. “Do not fuss over me so much...Could you please pass me those undergarments?”

“Of course I am going to fuss over you Adlanniel, I have been helping to care for you since you were born….here.” He passed the requested garments behind him.

“I appreciate your courtesy Lindir, but it is not like you have never seen me naked before.”

Her words made him flush red.

“Well, hiril vuin, you were an elfling back then. Not a grown elleth.”

“True.” She began to chuckle at the expense of his embarrassment.

“But surely you have seen an elleth naked before?” She questioned casually.

When he did not answer, she turned her head back to look at him, pulling on her undergarments as she did so.

“Oh come now my friend, I've always shared my secrets with you. Tell me, is there a special elleth in you life now?”

“Well…” He hesitated as he shifted on his feet.

Adlanniel took him by a shoulder and spun him around, only for him to blush brightly and downcast his gaze, yet doing so his eyes fell upon his lady’s plump cleavage and he quickly turned his eyes away and flushed once more.

“H...hiril vuin….” He stuttered nervously.

“So there is not?” She asked, seeing how nervous he was now, especially after having caught a glimpse of her breasts.

“No...it is not that….”

“Oh, so there is a special lady!” Adlanniel quipped excitedly. “I do not receive so much news from Imladris now, so please tell me!”

“Well....there is...I am still not used to seeing…” He cleared his throat. “The female anatomy in such detail.”

Adlanniel could not help but chuckle, and to tease him once more she pushed her breasts together and looked down at them, innocently. “What? These jiggly things?”

Lindir paled and then blushed again, suddenly taken off guard. “Yes, those ‘jiggly things’ as you so eloquently put it.”

“I am sure they are not the only part of the female anatomy that you have seen.” She grinned slyly as she pulled up her dress.

 

“Perhaps.” He grinned back, and they both began to chuckle together.

“Perhaps?” Adlanniel repeated after a few more moments of laughter. “So you have bedded her?” Her voice was as sweet as honey.

“I shall not say that I have, and I shall not say that I have not.” He replied, albeit defensively.

“You have!” Adlanniel giggled as she punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“All I will say is that I like her very much. Now that is the end of this topic.” He turned Adlanniel around on the spot to cover her with her winter fur cloak. “Now be seated whilst I prepare some supper.” He ordered her.

“Yes, Aran Lindir.” Her reply dripped with sarcasm, making Lindir raise an eyebrow at her.

“And what did you mean by that Adlanniel?”

“You sounded strict, like him.” She mumbled.

“Well it would be best if you do not insult the Elvenking, even in jest. He has his reasons for being who he is.”

“Yes, Lindir, I know.” She sighed, defeated.

“And you best do as you are told from now on. You know we all have your health and safety at heart.”

“But not entirely my happiness.” She muttered under her breath, but the butler heard her well enough.

“In times like these, hiril vuin, we are all deprived of happiness. Yet we have to pull each other through. That is why I am here with you, and not your father. Now chin up, and eat this venison stew. It will warm you up and make the gwanûn feel satisfied.”

Thanking him gratefully, she took the bowl and crusty bread and began to eat. The smell was divine and the taste was like it were food sent down by the Valar themselves. Yet she could not fully enjoy it, for some horrid dread began to stir within her stomach again. She had not realised her hands had begun to tremble until Lindir spoke up.

“My lady, your hand.... Are you alright?” His voice was full of worry.

Adlanniel looked down at her hands, partially dazed, yet she did not reply. The flash of a severe scar crossed her sight; arrowheads embedded in flesh, flaxen hair, glimmering armour.

Without warning she fled out of the tent, dropping her spoon onto the rugs underfoot as she did. “Hiril vuin!” Lindir called out to her frantically, but to no avail. The guards by her tent were taken off guard as she ran by them, but immediately made chase and were able to capture her by the arms.

 

“Let me go!” She cried as she tried to shove them out of the way.

“Calm yourself, hiril vuin!” The guard that was holding her ordered to no avail.

“I must go to them...I must go to them!” She cried out as Lindir caught up with them and wrapped his arms around her tightly once more, nodding to the guard to let her go.

“What have you seen Adlanniel?”

“My vision….” She sobbed. “One of them....please let me go.”

“You know they would not want that, hiril vuin, not with your pregnancy and the risk of putting the gwanûn and yourself in danger. Come back to the tent and we can talk about it.”

“But…”

“No buts, hiril vuin, I am sure your father is taking care of everyone. Please, come back to the tent with me.” Lindir pleaded with her, one last time. Reluctantly, dropping her head, she nodded without a word and began to follow the ellyn back to the tent. The guards trailed behind her to prevent her from trying to run away again, yet she had no will power to do so now. Slouching back onto her sofa, her mind immediately began to drift; drift into a wide plain once green and lush but now trodden and drenched wet in crimson.

 

The fighting was vicious, as steel clanged and scraped upon iron. The screams and groans of the dying and debilitated were all around. Whinnying of horses, trumpeting of Mûmakil , shouts and curses all surrounded her. The battlefield was an intense mess of flayed flesh, and cleaved limbs. Suddenly the glimmer of gold and silver caught her eye. As she turned, she saw her beloved Elvenking collapse, her dear prince trying desperately to crawl to him, her uncle running towards them desperately. Yet then her vision sped forward and the march of the survivors was before her very eyes. They were bloodied, battered and weary as they sludged along through the mixture of mud, snow and ice. The war machines had been mostly dismantled now to make it easier for the tired oxen and horses to drag them through the slush. The Elvenking was now being carried in a used munitions cart. He was deathly pale as Legolas sat beside him, cradling his father’s head in his arms. Tears began to flow down her cheeks when she could not see if he were alive or indeed truly slain like had been predicted by her dream. But then suddenly he began calling to her.

“Adlanniel….Adlanniel….”

 

“Adlanniel! Are you still with me? Lady Adlanniel!?” She was given a hard shake then, snapping her out of her state. When she regained her senses, she saw a very worried Lindir before her.

“Oh Lindir, it were Thranduil!” She wailed as she fell into his arms. “And Legolas has been seriously hurt too. But he is alive….but Thranduil….I do not know if he yet lives...he was so deathly pale...by the Valar!” She bawled against him. Lindir looked up at the entrance of the tent and gazed at the guard that was staring back at him in a daze after having overheard his mistress’s words.

For her sake and the sake of her babies, Lindir knew he had to bring some form of comfort to her. “Hiril vuin, we cannot be certain until they return, but I am sure his majesty is still with the living. I can still feel his energy, though it is waning. Once they return here your father will do all he can to bring the king back to the light.”

“Why cannot I feel his energy anymore?” She sobbed as she looked up into Lindir’s walnut eyes.

“You are too distraught hiril vuin.” He replied truthfully. “Once you have calmed, I am sure you can sense it again.”

“Are you sure you can feel him? Or are you just saying that to keep my hopes up?”

“Now why would I lie about something like that?” Lindir gave a slight frown.

“Goheno nin.” She sobbed once more into his shoulder.

“It is alright, hiril vuin. You are worried to death about them. I understand that of course. Now come, finish your supper and and allow me to brush your hair.” His tone now soothed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The frost of the squall now bit sharply at his face and fingers as he and Glorfindel tried desperately to cover the frail king from the elements that blew in through the carriage’s makeshift cover.

“The Valar have cursed us!” Legolas spat angrily, as he pulled the furs over his father and tried better to cover himself from the biting wind.

“It appears they may have.” Glorfindel agreed. “Yet we best not curse them lest they release Melkor from his bondage. Rest assured, you'll be in the warmth of Adlanniel’s arms soon enough.”

Legolas could not help but think of being in a different position with her then, which made him flush against the snow. 

Haldir, having been sitting beside them, overheard their conversation. “At least you both have someone to warm your beds.” He appeared to mumble to himself.

“Can I sense a hint of jealousy coming from you, Haldir?” Glorfindel asked over the squeal of the wind. Yet, the March Warden gave no reply and continued to huddle against the Elvenkind in an attempt to give him warmth.

“I will send someone your way to help wash away the sorrows.” Glorfindel offered.

A small, yet coy laugh escaped Haldir’s lips then, but he continued to remain in an embarrassed silence.

Suddenly a light rapping could be heard on their makeshift cart. Peering out, Glorfindel was able to see it were Adlanniel’s father, Lord Elrond, riding his mount beside them, both horse and master looking just as cold.

“I came to see that all is well here.” He began, leaning forward to pull a winter cover up over his steed’s neck a little higher.

“Besides freezing our balls off, we are fine.” The Golden Haired Warrior replied.

“I will not argue about that.” Lord Elrond agreed. “And the king?”

“He is still unconscious, and weakening. The magic that hid his scars is fading quickly and I am running out of bandages to cover them.

Elrond nodded in acknowledgement before turning to the downtrodden prince.

“And you, cund vuin, how do you fare? Is the pain in your chest and arm at least more bearable after the concoction I gave you and the poultice I applied?”

Legolas gave a slight nod. “The pain is bearable for now, I thank you for your help and for saving my adar.”

“I will bring you more medicine shortly. Glorfindel and Haldir, keep the king’s scars covered the best you can. I will return hence with more bandages as well.” And without another word he turned his steed and cantered off through the snow and sleet.

Just as he vanished, the Elvenking coughed and groaned, twisting in his delirium. Both Haldir and Glorfindel had difficulties holding him down in such a cramped space.

“A...Adar?” Legolas moved closer in a hope that his father had regained at least some form of consciousness. But only one word was breathing from his greyed lips. As Legolas leant in to hear it, it would be a name Legolas would never forget.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sindarin Elvish - English

ellyn - plural form of ellon, elven male

gwanûn - twins

hiril vuin - beloved lady

elleth - elven female

aran - king

Goheno nin - I am sorry

Adar - father

Cund vuin - my prince


	46. Chapter 46

“Lindir, Lindir, look I can see them coming up the valley!” Adlanniel called excitedly after they had heard the bellow of the elven horns in the distance.

The squall had died down and the snowfall had ceased, giving her a clear view of the sloping plains ahead of their camp.

“That heavily guarded cart there, that must be where the King and the prince are.” She noticed soldiers surrounding a rather ragged cart in the procession.

“Most likely, hiril vuin.” Lindir nodded in agreement as he wrapped the coat around his charge tighter.

“It is still frightfully cold out here, let us go back inside until they return.”

“How long do you think that will take?”

“Perhaps a few more hours. The snow is still thick enough to cause them hindrance.”

“I want to ride out to them.”

“You know I absolutely disallow that, Adlanniel.” Lindir looked to her sternly.

“I know you will, thus why I shall go anyway.”

“You definitely will not young elleth!”

“I jest, I jest!” Adlanniel laughed, as she then caressed her ever growing belly; it seemed to have bulged in size drastically over the past couple of eves. “After what had occurred the last time I was forced to ride, I would not dare attempt it.”

Lindir, still frowning slightly, replied, “You are too heavily pregnant to even consider going near a horse now.”

“Yes, I know.” She agreed. “The only stallion I shall be riding is Legolas when he returns.”

 

Lindir’s eyes widened and he flushed all hues of crimson at her comment. “I...doubt he will be up to that with his injuries, hiril vuin.”

Adlanniel snickered. “Perhaps, but we shall see.” She winked at the embarrassed butler.

Yet after a moment, and which seemed quite out of character for him to ask, “Does it hurt when you make love while pregnant?” His voice was meek.

“Does it hurt to make love when you are not?”

“No...but…”

“HA! I knew you had lain with her!” Adlanniel began laughing, taking Lindir off guard, making him flush and frown again.

“Oh stop frowning Lindir, it does not suit you. And to answer your question, no it does not hurt at all if he is gentle.”

“Is he not so...sometimes?”

“No, he is usually very gentle. But he can get rough occasionally….” 

“Just like his father.” She thought to herself, the mere thought tingling her inner thighs. Oh how desperately she was craving the affections of an ellon! If circumstances had been even more twisted, she surely would have bewitched Lindir just to satisfy her need for it.

“He knows to be careful, does he not? You can give birth prematurely if your sex is too rough.” Lindir said seriously.

“Yes, he knows. I explained it to him so you do not need to worry about that. Anyway Lindir…?” She began innocently, Lindir giving her a slightly suspicious look.

“Yes, hiril vuin?” His voice was cautious.

“Are you ever rough with her? You don't seem to be the rough type.”

“Appearances can be deceiving, hiril vuin. She likes it rough occasionally. But that being said, I am like Legolas I suppose; gentle but can get boisterous when needed.” He blushed once again and grinned coyly.

“Well aren't you an old fox, Lindir? I never knew you had it in you!”

“As I said, appearances can be deceiving. Now let us change the topic. It is embarrassing me.”

Adlanniel began to chuckle at him once more.

 

“We better clean up this tent before the prince arrives, and go stock some medical supplies here for him. The message flown in by the falcon said that he had broken ribs and a possible fracture of the collar bone as well as a sprained wrist amongst other cuts and bruises.”

“And of the King? What news is there of him?” Adlanniel asked eagerly.

“The Morgul poison has taken hold of him somewhat and is weakening him, but your father managed to prevent it from spreading and causing the Elvenking to change into a wight. That is something we definitely do not need.”

“Definitely not. If he were to become a wight, he would be stronger than the dreaded Witch King of Angmar of old.”

“If the wretched Dark Lord was still about, an elven Nazgûl would indeed be…problematic.” Lindir agreed.

“Indeed it would be. Yet this whole debacle that we are in I cannot help but feel is the design of the dark forces returning. Aran Thranduil could feel it too.”

“Yet Gorthaur was vanquished during the War of the Last Allegiance.”

“Are we so sure of that?” Adlanniel looked to Lindir with an earnest expression. “I do not believe he would allow himself to be vanquished so easily. I could be wrong, but I can sense a malice and darkness seeping back into this world, as I had said.”

“I will not argue with your judgement, hiril vuin, for your senses are more attuned than some of us older elves.”

“We must be cautious.” She replied simply.

 

*******************************************************************************************

 

“They have finally returned! Oh Lindir, allow me to go out to them!” Adlanniel pleaded excitedly when the same elven horns could be heard once more, but in a much closer proximity.

“Very well, hiril vuin, but I shall accompany you lest you slip and fall on the ice or snow.”

“I will be careful…” She tried to convince the older elf, but he shook his head.

“No exceptions.” He replied strictly as he hooked his elbow for her to take hold of.

“Now let us be on our way, we should not keep them waiting. I am sure the prince is eager to be in your lovely presence.”

“You flatter me, Lindir.” Adlanniel blushed as she took his arm.

“It is warranted hiril vuin, I do not give flattery to the undeserving.”

 

“Lindir, hurry up, you are going too slow!” Adlanniel tried to pull along the butler, only for him to remain steadfast.

“Only so that you do not slip on any ice and incur injury to yourself or the gwanun, hiril vuin.” He replied, calmly.

Groaning at him, the impatient raven haired elleth continued to pull along her guardian, as the returning army marched ever closer.

Waving her arms frantically, she almost squealed like an excited child when she saw a flaxen haired ellon poke his head out of the cart. It were Glorfindel, her beloved uncle, whom waved just as enthusiastically back at her.

 

*******************************************************************************************

 

“Who are you waving at?” Haldir asked, yawning when he noticed the Lord of Golden Flowers almost fall from the carriage as he was waving so hard at someone.

“Adlanniel and Lindir are up the way, and have come out to greet us. She is obviously quite excited at our return.”

“Move over, let me see!” Haldir shoved Glorfindel to the side a little to pop his head out of the makeshift curtains as well. Glorfindel, shoving Haldir back, continued to wave to the Lady of Imladris, and the March Warden happily joined him.

“Come see who is waiting for you Legolas!” Glorfindel began as he popped back into the carriage for a moment. Yet Legolas’ expression remained dulled and weary.

“I am in too much pain right now.” He mumbled, almost to himself. The pain he was experiencing was not just that of the physical. 

Glorfindel looked to the prince, concerned. Unless he was dying, he knew that Legolas would never turn down an opportunity to greet the love of his life. Perhaps he was still blaming himself for what had happened to his father, for it were his brashness that got his father severely injured in the first place. It were still a possibility for his father to pass on to the halls of Mandos, and this thought surely played a violent tune in his mind, or so Glorfindel thought.

“All will be well in time, young prince. Do not worry yourself more. Here, your love is coming to greet you.”

 

“Oh by the Valar, Uncle, Haldir, you are both well and relatively unharmed.” Adlanniel embraced them both as they exited the carriage to greet her.

“As well as can be, dearest of ladies.” Replied the Lord of Golden flowers as he returned her embrace in kind.

“Just a few cuts and bruises, that is all, hiril vuin.” Added Haldir as he placed his hand above his heart to greet the butler, Lindir. 

“And the prince and king? What of they?” She asked eagerly.

“The prince would have come to greet you, but he is in some pain. A Troll caused the prince to break a few of his bones.” Haldir replied.

“And his pride.” Added Glorfindel who patted the March Warden on the shoulder. “The king, I'm afraid, is in somewhat bad shape. The Morgul poison took hold quickly and your father was lucky to have been able to save him. However, its effects will take some time to clear,” He said.

Adlanniel’s expression turned sullen then, as she reached forth to open the makeshift curtains of their ragged little cart, now that they had reached it.

 

Legolas stared at her for a long moment before he could react, his mind feeling clouded and burdened with too many fresh memories of the horrid war.

All he could say was her name as he reached forth to touch her, a sharp pain shooting up through his arm as he did so. Cringing slightly, he bore it for all he wanted was to touch her soft, pale skin. Her tears dripped hot as he ran his fingers through them, gazing tiredly, yet longingly into her eyes.

“Mel nin...cund vuin Legolas.” Her voice strained as she gazed back at him, her eyes full of worry and pity. Reaching up, she stroked the back of his hand, feeling the remnants of dried blood and mud upon it. It was then that she saw the king behind him. Pulling back her hand she covered her mouth and gasped at his sorrowful plight, tears now streaming freely down her eyes. The sight of all the bandages that roughly covered his horrific scarring, his magic too weak to conceal them, shocked her to the core.

Turning his head back, Legolas looked to his father and sighed.

“Will he live?” Her voice was meek as she continued to stare at the king.

“He will.” Legolas replied, downcasting his eyes then.

Noticing his sudden change in expression, Adlanniel looked to the prince even more worried than she had been. Yet, she did not wish to pry so did not ask further. Instead she leant forward and planted a kiss upon his dry, cracked lips.

The feeling of her soft breath, and her supple lips against his too brought tears to his eyes. He had believed he would never feel her touch again, and yet there she were, in the flesh, before him.

 

“Ah, young love.” Sighed Glorfindel as he watched the young couple begin to kiss tenderly, yet passionately as prince continued to lean out of the carriage.

“I look forward to getting myself some loving tonight as well, from numerous girls preferably.”

“Well if your reputation precedes you, then you shall have no trouble with that.” Haldir chuckled.

“Of course!” Glorfindel boasted. “I'll make sure to send a couple your way, young Haldir, to help make you forget these past few days, as I remember saying I would.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Alpanu for getting my butt into gear to continue writing this chapter, and for writing bits and pieces of it to help me along.  
> Things have been very tough lately so I appreciate all of you for being patient with me. Also this chapter has been edited :)

The chill that clung to the air made Haldir shiver as he slowly began taking off his armour, his body stiff and worn from battle. He had not realised the state of damage done to his body till he stood before his mirror, half naked in his marblesque form, bruises and abrasions littered over his skin.

 

His back and abdomen ached as he tried to bend down to undo his grieves, albeit unsuccessfully. Sighing, he pulled himself up once more, leaning against a nearby chair for support. He felt so weary he could have collapsed onto the floor and slept there as is.

 

"Does the March Warden of Lorien need some assistance removing his attire?" Came a sweet-as-honey voice from behind him. Snapping his head up he looked into the mirror, the feminine shadow of someone now stood close behind him. 'So, Glorfindel kept his promise after all...' He thought to himself as he turned his head back to look at the figure, still somewhat surprised at her presence.

 

"Some assistance would be welcomed..." He replied nervously. "But you do not need to trouble yourself with me."

“Oh but I do.” She replied smoothly as she came into the firelight, her cocoa curls flowing down her shoulders. She was indeed a pretty thing; pale of skin with glistening violet eyes, a jacket of wools and furs wrapped around her voluptuous body. “You are hurt, Lord Haldir, and I am a healer so I must take good care of you.” She ran her fingertips tantalisingly down his arm from his shoulder to his wrist as she looked up to him, gazing at him through the mirror before them.

 

Before he had the chance to protest, the elleth placed a lithe finger upon his lips to quieten him. Still watching him through the mirror, she bent down to take off his grieves and his boots, he standing silently, unsure of how to react.

Slowly she began to stand once more after having completed her previous task, her hands moving to his waist tenderly so that she could begin to untie his leggings. Almost by instinct, he caught her wrist to stop her, a boyish fear playing in his eyes. He had never been undressed by the fairer sex before, let alone touched by one in such a seductive manner.

 

She stared at him through the mirror then, her hands still upon the ties of his leggings as he stared back at her, frozen to the spot. Yet eventually, though hesitantly, he let her wrist go and allowed her to complete her task. He knew why she was sent there, that she had one goal in mind. He had nothing to lose, so he thought, except perhaps his virginity. She indeed was utterly ravishing.

 

As she pulled down his leggings, and much to his own shock, his member sprung up out of its entrapments, ready for whatever she had in mind for him. He blushed furiously and looked away from her in utter embarrassment, and she chuckled so sweetly he felt like he would melt. Tracing her nails over his now bare buttocks, she stood once more. “Let us bathe together, March Warden.”

 

A servant had prepared a bath for him before he had returned, yet he assumed that it had probably turned cold by then. Gulping down the lump that had clammed in his throat, Haldir gave a simple nod of agreement.

The elleth motioned for him to enter first and so he did, surprised that the water was still relatively warm. It soothed him immensely.

 

His member stiffened almost painfully when she let the jacket she had been wearing slip off her body, revealing purely naked skin underneath. A slight gasp escaped from his lips, and his heart began to race within his chest, threatening to cleave itself out. He had not really known what to expect in regards to naked flesh of the female kind, yet now he was immensely aroused and bewitched, still much to his own surprise.

 

Entering the bath, the elleth sat facing him, sinking into the water just enough for it to ripple beneath her taut buds. The March Warden had not realised he was chewing his bottom lip when she began to trace her foot up along the inside of his thigh.

“Ahhh, I see you are welcoming this!” She grinned when she felt his stiff girth with her toes.

“Should I not be?” He asked her coyly, his innocence rearing up once again.

“That is for you to decide.” Her voice dripped like molten molasses as she slid to be directly before him, her hand reaching to his nether regions before he had a chance to reply.

 

His body slipped back and a primal moan of pleasure escaped from his lips as she began to stroke his erection, his eyes glazing over as she did so. “Does this feel good?” Her breath brushed his ear as she leant closer to him.

“Y…yes.” He groaned in reply as her grip around his girth tightened.

“And this?” She began to use her other hand to play with his nipple, leaning forward just enough to give it a teasing suck. The gasp that escaped his lips then was all the answer she needed.

“And how about…” She moved ever closer to his body, sliding her legs to be beside his so that she could straddle him. “...This?” Lifting herself up slightly, she guided his cock to her entrance, slowly, enticingly, lowering herself onto it.

 

Haldir’s eyes shot open then as he gasped, her inner warmth engulfing him completely in a euphoric pleasure. He tried to speak but no words could escape his lips as she began to rock against him. All he could do was gasp and moan, his body shivering in ecstasy. He had never imagined that being inside a woman would feel so delectably sensual.

 

Catching his mouth with hers, she slid her tongue along his, eliciting him to twist his with hers. Being inexperienced in such things, he felt awkward at first, but it did not take long for him to follow her lead, soon taking charge of her.

Yet suddenly, and rather unexpectedly on his part, the euphoria through his loins exploded like a lightning bolt against a tree, and he spent his seed within her with one loud, moaning gasp.

 

The elleth could not help but giggle at his demeanour then, for his expression was a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and shame.

“Do not mind, dear March Warden. All virgin males are spent quickly.” She smiled before he had the chance to apologise.

“T...truly?”

“Truly. Now, shall we try again?”

“N...now?” He asked her, rather bewildered.

“You are an elf, hir vuin, not a human.” She winked.

 

Once all the traces of war had been cleansed from his body, the elleth, just as wise in years as the March Warden himself, led him to the bed nearby. Tracing her fingertips down his smooth torso, she pushed him almost forcefully down onto the furs beneath.

“Now, my dear March Warden, who shall take charge during this battle under the sheets?” She smiled as she leant over him, her luscious lips brushing against his, her locks covering his face.

 

Taking hold of her body he flipped her onto her back. “Can I try?” He asked, trying to put on a seductive tone. Yet his tone was so riddled with innocence she could not help chuckle.

"Indeed, my Captain." She winked, widening her legs so he could have a pleasant view of her front.

He gazed down at her womanhood for a long moment; having never set eyes upon such feminine parts of the anatomy, he was immensely curious by it. He had overheard stories from his comrades back in Lorien about certain pleasure spots of women; the pearl nestled at the top of the soft pelt of black curls being just one of many.

 

Gently he reached down and began to stroke her clitoris, almost taken aback by the immense moans of pleasure that his mere touch elicited from her.

Removing his fingers, he stared at them for a long moment, they were slick with her feminine juices.

“Please….do not stop there….” She pleaded, her eyes bright and wanting.

Haldir felt a shiver of excitement. Never in an age did he think he would be able to seduce a woman, let alone one as pretty as the elleth before him.

Taking his hand, she led his fingers down further still, till they stroked the entrance of her womanhood. He was able to read her message well enough and so inserted two of his fingers into her; she was wet, tantalisingly warm and craving. With her directions he searched for her sweet spot with his fingertips, pressing and rubbing it once his mark had been found. His touch made her moan and writhe beneath him, and she stroked her own pearl as he plied her with his fingers.

 

Leaning down to her, he took one of her taut, rose nipples into his mouth and began to suck lavishly, making her arch back against his arm that held her. Withdrawing his fingers, he was amazed by the elleth’s translucent nectar that was now slathered over them. Taking his hand, she sucked her juices from him, finger by finger. Disallowing any response from her innocent lover, she swathed her tongue with his once more, allowing him only to taste her essence; strong and sweet.

Gently she guided him to her once more, and slowly he pushed into her, savouring the sensation of the warmth of her inner being as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

Lifting up her legs, he hooked his elbows beneath her knees and pushed as deeply and his length would allow, eliciting a deep groan from the elleth beneath him. He too could not help but groan as she began to move beneath him, her hips grinding against his, guiding him to follow her direction.

“Is this….okay?” He panted as he increased the pace of his thrusts slightly, the tingling pleasure reverberating through his member enticing him towards the edge once more.

“V...very much so...hir vuin.” She moaned in reply, reaching between their slapping thighs to stroke her pearl.

Lifting his body up slightly he was able to watch her pleasure herself as he penetrated her. This luscious display aroused him a hundred fold and made his thrusts more fervent than he thought he could possibly manage. Yet she did not complain, rather the exact opposite as her cries of bliss filled his tent.

 

Her gasps, pants and moans spurred him over his limit, and once more he filled her deeply with his seed after having rammed her as feverishly as he could. He lay on top of her, panting as she held him, before he rolled onto his back beside her.

“Well done...hir vuin...not bad for a first timer.” She patted his now slick cock teasingly. 

“I will take that as a compliment.” He grinned at her as he returned her tease in kind by flicking one of her nipples, making her giggle girlishly at him.

“And to think, I have taken the great Haldir of Lorien’s virginity.” She chuckled.

“And may I ask the name of the one most honoured?” He grinned at her as he twisted his fingers through her long hair.

“Belleth.” She replied with a dreamy smile. “My name is Belleth.”

 

Whilst Haldir had been gaining his first experiences bedding an elleth, Lindir, the butler of Lord Elrond, had already well surpassed him on that level.

 

“I have always enjoyed this position Marinielle, being able to gaze up upon one as beautiful as Elbereth herself.” Lindir began as he stroked the feminine hips that rocked against him.

“You are spoiling me, my lord.” She smiled at him, circling her hips to elicit more sounds of pleasure. “You always have. I wonder, is it really necessary?”

Lindir grunted at her words; Or was it because of her teasing movements?

“Why do you think it is not?” He asked, stroking her hips more.

Instead of answering, she rocked herself a little wilder, making the ellon under her respond by bucking up his hips, hitting the back of her vulva.

This little tease played on her already intense pleasure, and made her moan reverberate throughout the butler's tent.

"And I thought that being gentle was a prerequisite for being a butler..."

"Oh?" Lindir grinned as he had begun to buck his hips up to her fiercely. "And I thought that not complaining was a prerequisite for being a healer." He teased.

"I am not...uhhhh....I am not complaining." She retorted through her moans. "And I do not remember that ever being a prerequisite!"

Lindir let out a hearty chuckle as he thrust his hips up harder still.

As her rhythm upon him increased in fervour, her plump breasts bounced along with her, sending the butler into a lustful frenzy. Bringing himself up to her, he encircled one of her sweet nipples with his lips, tracing its tautness with the tip of his tongue.

 

“I am so glad that you are with me now, and are safely in my arms.” She whispered, leaning down to capture his lips with her own.

“I hope that I never have to leave them.” Came his soft reply. “Ned i postog a nin, ni bant.”

 

Rocking her hips vigorously once more, she arched her back against him and groaned, tracing her fingers through his velvety chestnut hair. Pulling her close to his body, he nuzzled his face into her hair, sighing deeply as he filled her with his seed.

 

Falling back against the pillows, he pulled her down with him, and she rested her head upon his slender chest.

“I wonder what will become of her ladyship, now that the war has ended.” Marinielle began after a few moments of silent thought.

Lindir sighed as he began to stroke her hair. “I would imagine that Prince Legolas will send her back to the palace along with his father, once he has stabilised.”

“That is true…” She agreed, pulling the furs up closer to her shoulders. “She will not be pleased with that.”

“I very much doubt she would be pleased at all, but in truth, she should not be here in the first place. Even though I understand her reasoning, I am still surprised that she was reckless enough to come here.”

“What we do for those we love...it is too complex to comprehend sometimes.” Marinielle sighed.

“I agree. But she is with child…”

“Yes, and even I will not dispute that she should not have put their lives in danger, but as I said, we often go to great and dire lengths for those we love, losing all sense of reason and disregarding the consequences. If I had been in her situation, and you were the prince and Lord Elrond the king, then perhaps I would have done the same as she.”

Lindir looked to her rather surprised. “Truly?” He asked of her.

“Yes.” She replied, gazing into his eyes. “I could not bear to lose either of you. Lord Elrond is my mentor and you are my dearly beloved. I understand how desperately her ladyship loves. Her heart has always been passionate. You know that.”

Lindir nodded to confirm her statement. “Yes, I do know…”

“Then you should know that she and I are the same in that regard.”

 

“M...my lord?” Came a meek voice from the other side of the tent entrance.

Glorfindel looked up from his chalice of spiced wine. He had been preparing himself to go acquire some companionship and thus was a little surprised that some had presumably found its way to him. “Enter, if you will,” He said.

Shyly the young woman pushed through the flaps of the tent, lowering the hood of her fur lined cloak to reveal her doll like features. 

 

“Well now...to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Glorfindel began in his usual sweet voice, the tone of which was reserved only for ladies that sparked his interest or curiosity.

The poor creature, lowering her eyes, shifted on her feet nervously. She opened her mouth but all that came out was a tiny squeak, making her flush all shades of crimson.

Glorfindel smiled warmly at her as he stood from his sofa, but kept his distance in order to not intimidate her. However, his height and beauty were enough to have the poor girl shivering. “There is no need to be frightened, my dear.” He poured a chalice of wine in offering to her. “What can I do for you?”

Indeed, what would a human girl possibly want from him?

Coming forward, her gaze still lowered, she took the wine from him with quivering hands. As she had reached out, her fingers had brushed his soft skin, making her blush brightly once more.

“It is more…” She paused, her lips brushing the lip of the chalice as she tried to hide her face behind it, “what you can do to me.”

 

Glorfindel rose his eyebrows, slightly surprised. Only elven ladies ever asked him to do things to them. This lovely maiden before him was no elleth. “Oh?” He questioned, as he placed his chalice onto the table before them.

“And what is it that I can do to you exactly?” A slight grin slid across his lips.

She took another nervous sip of her wine.

“You know...what you are renowned for.”

“I am renowned for many things, please do elaborate, my dear.” He continued to tease further.

 

She placed one of her delicate hands to cover a shy cough that escaped her lips. Her face was as bright as a cherry now. “There is news amongst the female healers that you bring...comfort...to those that want it.”

“Comfort?” He looked to her, feigning to be confused. “Ohhhh, you mean sex?”

The girl hitched her breath and froze, giving the meekest of nods after a moment.

Glorfindel rose an eyebrow at her, curious as to what other so called ‘news’ spread about him amongst the tents of healing. Yet he would not ask about it, but instead would enquire about her age, for she appeared to be very young, perhaps too young to be asking for what she wanted of him.

“I am twenty years old, my lord.” She replied truthfully. “And I…am an unwed virgin.”

He looked at her even more surprised. “Who would be stupid enough to not have asked for the hand of such a pretty thing as you?”

The young woman gave a shy smile. “I am too focussed on my work to want to marry at the moment.” She muttered.

“As you all are, it seems.” He smirked. “So pray tell, why ask me of all beings to deflower you? Why not ask one of your handsome captains or soldiers? I am sure one of them would not deny you in the slightest.”

“I do not imagine any of them would be as gentle and as noble as thy Lord of Golden Flowers.”

“And you assume I am gentle?” He narrowed his eyes onto her, making her shrink back slightly.

“Well…”

Glorfindel held up his hand to quieten her. “No, I understand. Men can be undisciplined brutes, especially those in the military. I can understand that you may fear that of them. But also, you must give them some credit for many of them are just as honourable and noble as we Eldar.”

“I guess you are right…” She murmured, a little disappointed with his truthful reply. “And I am not worthy of a noble such as you. I apologise.” She stood to make her leave. Yet as she turned, Glorfindel caught her hand.

 

“Wait.” He sighed. “Forgive me. I just do not understand why you, a human, would ask me, an elf, to deflower you. Yes, as you had said I do have my reputation...but that is amongst the ellith, not the women of men.”

“I know. But we women of men do hear of your ‘exploits,’ and it makes us...wonder what it would be like...with an elf. Yet none of us has had the courage to ask.”

“Yet you certainly do!” He chuckled at her.

“Well, ever since I was small I have been fascinated by your people, and by elven language and culture. That is why I became a healer, as I have dreamed of studying under Lord Elrond's patronage. I always used to say to my mother that I would marry an elf…of course, she would laugh at me and tell me I had been born into the wrong free-peoples. Regardless, our armies have been brought together, and I have a chance to mingle with elves as was my dream. And...well...my new ellith friends have told me about you so I thought I would try my luck…Your reputation not just in that field but also as a noble lord and warrior precede you, my lord.”

“Perhaps.” He grinned as he took another sip of wine. “I guess that you have just as good a reason as any to have come sought my company. But is it what you really want? Do you really not want to wait till marriage, for if the time comes?”

The young woman shook her head simply. “I want to be deflowered by the Golden Flower himself.” She came forward to stand before him and traced a finger cautiously down his arm. “If he will have me for this night.”

Glorfindel gulped down the rest of his wine. “As the pretty little lady wishes.”

 

“Have you ever been kissed before?” He asked her as he brushed his lips against her rosy cheek.

“O...only once, my lord.” She replied breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Oh? Like this?” Glorfindel asked, pecking her lips shortly after. He did not wait for her answer, but kissed her for the second time, this time deeply, inserting tongue into her inviting mouth. He felt her petite frame tense under his sudden assault and so let go, watching her partly open lips, her closed eyes, and feeling her hot breath. “Or like this?” He added, his voice low, and ever slightly hoarse.

 

He knew the answer before he even spoke due to the reaction of her body. He considered apologising to her, but before he could take in a deep breath she reached for him, offering him her red lips, taking him by surprise. Yet soon he composed himself, accepting her teasing little game. ‘An unwed virgin...’ He thought. ‘But this little thing knows what she wants. And she will get it.’ Inwardly he grinned, letting one of his hands travel down her side to her hipbone. Her hips were wider than the average ellith’s; They fitted perfectly into his large hands. Though he did not let them linger there, instead he slowly travelled up her torso, finally reaching her plump breasts. He enjoyed her surprised moan that then filled his mouth, tracing his fingertips over the bumps of her nipples which stood taught through the fabric of her blouse. She quivered at the sensation and brought her hands up to reach his, tracing then her fingers to his torso.

“Go ahead.” He whispered to her softly when she hesitated. She rose her eyes to meet his, and they were glazed over with a burning desire to be taken by him. Slowly she began to run her fingers over the contours of his muscle, awed at how chiselled and perfect his physique was. Of course, that was to be expected, he was one of the Eldar after all.

 

Pulling off his shirt then to reveal his torso, she let out a tiny gasp, gawking at the heavenly sight before her. Yet, like the March Warden, he too was littered with bruises and abrasions here and there.

“Do they hurt?” She asked, gently tracing her fingertips over a large bruise on his abdomen.

“Not really.” He replied, running a hand through her hair. “Even if they did, they would not stop me.”

She flushed furiously then and lowered her eyes bashfully.

“Oh, you should know what it does to me when your cheeks flush that colour.” He purred into her ear.

“What does it do to you?” She grinned meekly.

“This…” He took her by her waist to pull her in and took the side of her throat between his lips to suck upon her soft skin. “And this…may I?” She gave him a nod and thus lifting up her skirts with one hand, he slid his fingers over her warm, naked flesh, finding his way to her inner thighs. He was pleasantly surprised by what he was to discover.

“Well, well now! Have you not come prepared!” He grinned slyly. “No undergarments!” He slid his fingers further still and felt her wet, and warm with desire. Sliding his fingertips along her cleft, he teased her pearl gently, making her hitch her breath and squeak.

 

She blushed furiously once again and looked away from him, her expression shamed. Yet, Glorfindel knew exactly why. “You are full of surprises, my naughty little thing. Does your mother know about this too?”

“Know what?” She whimpered.

“That you pleasure yourself?”

Her eyes shot open in shock. How did he possibly know?

“Pray tell, who did you envision whilst doing that?” He teased her relentlessly.

“Y...you...my lord.”

Glorfindel was taken a little by surprise by her answer. “I did not realise your fantasy ran that deep.” His voice was smooth as he leant closer to her, allowing a finger to slide to her sanctum. “Perhaps as deep as this…”

She gasped at the sensation, moaning then when his touch slid across her entrance. Gently he moved his fingertips to enter her but was met by the slight resistance of her virginity. She flinched a little and looked into his pale eyes then.

“Do not be afraid.” He whispered, as he then moved his hands up to untie the tassels of her dress. “I will be gentle.”

 

She relaxed against him when his lips met the side of her face, moving down as they left feathery kisses along her jaw. With one swift movement, he swept her dress from her shoulders, allowing it to fall and pool around her ankles. Shyly, she covered her breasts with her arms, but after a moment of gazing into her elven lover’s eyes she slowly, albeit hesitantly, removed them once more.

Without a word he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed, gently laying her down upon the furs. “What is the name of thy little maiden?” He asked softly as he pushed a tuft of hair behind her ears whilst he leant over her and gazed into her eyes.

“Avina.” She replied, stroking his cheek with her hand. “My name is Avina.”

“Avina? Such a lovely name. Fitting, for one as lovely as yourself.”

She blushed brightly once more, which made him purr at her.

“You know what that does to me…”

 

Without as much as a breath, he crawled down the length of her naked body, taking her womanhood into his mouth to lap up her erotic juices. She cried out at this new, carnal sensation, and bucked her hips up involuntarily. Such an intense feeling did she feel from the lapping of his tongue, she felt like she had been shot up through the heavens of the Valar.

Tracing the tip of his tongue up along the entrance of her being, he took her buttocks into his hands to hold her still, for now, she writhed and squirmed in ecstasy.

From between her thighs, he glanced up at her, grinning inwardly as he saw the pearls of sweat clinging to her skin, her breathing hot, and heavy. 

She was closing in on her peak now, that much was for certain. Yet he would not let her reach it yet, for he had other plans.

 

Sliding up her body, he caught her lips with his own, allowing her to savour her own primal taste on his tongue. She groaned into his mouth at this but did not protest. Instead, she followed his lead once more, her confidence in carnal pleasures rising.

Gently he pushed a hand between her thighs, and she willingly opened them for him, allowing him to nestle himself amidst them.

With one hand fondling her breasts, and another massaging her sensitive pearl, he continued to leave impassioned kisses upon her tender flesh, sending her into a state that was not entirely her own. She had not even noticed that he had pulled off his leggings in their entirety, and was now hovering himself above her pelvis.

 

"Do you wish for me to continue, Avina?" He asked her gently, sensing through her arousal that she was still nervous. "P...please..." She stuttered. "I wish for you to take it away from me."   
Placing his fingers between her cleft once more, he was able to discern that she was more than ready for him for her nectar gleamed on his fingertips. Thus, with one gentle, slow thrust did he ease into her.   
She groaned at the burning sensation between her thighs, yet she was surprised that it did not at all hurt, and was relieved that her handsome lover had enough decency and honour to ask how she was feeling.   
"It feels...strange...but not at all in a bad way." She replied as she gazed up into his azure eyes.   
"I am pleased to hear that." He purred as he leant down to her bosom to give her nipple a playful lick, making her moan delightfully. 

Tenderly her continued to rock against her, watching her for any expression or word of discomfort. Yet he was only met with sounds of utter enjoyment, and soon she was bucking her hips up to him, and moaning deeply into his ear.   
Reaching between their grinding thighs, he continued to tease her pearl. Her eyes began to glaze as she gasped from the ecstasy, and he drove her over the edge by continuing to suck on her nipples as well.

Glorfindel gave her enough time to come down from her height, softly caressing the sides of her face. Only after he was sure that she was capable of fully comprehending him again, he grinned.

“And that, my dear, was a climax.”

He made her climax numerous times and in numerous ways that eve.

 

 

Elbereth - Also know as ‘Varda’, the most beautiful of all the Valar, and one of those responsible for outlining the stars in the sky.

Ned i postog a nin, ni bant - With you beside me, I feel complete.

Elleth - elven female

Ellith - elven females.

Valar - Basically the Archangels of Middle Earth.


	48. Chapter 48

The air chilled her lungs as she breathed in. The entire tent was dark and cold, like as if no life form had ever resided in it. The bed 

beside her was empty, as was to be expected, for the prince had his duties to adhere too. She could not help but worry for him, as his injuries had caused him great discomfort the previous eve. Yet, the prince were not the only being she worried for.

The Elvenking’s state was dire; his once hidden scars revealed as his magic waned. For days he had continued to lapse between unconsciousness and delirium and it pained her deeply that there was nothing any of them could do to ease his pain and suffering.

She often reminded herself that at least her vision had not come to pass, at least not completely, and it gave her some form of hope. Alas, there was still the cruel chance that the Elvenking could fade from them; a constant reminder that wrenched her heart from her chest.

 

Making her way out of the sullen tent, her raven locks swept back from her face from the frosted chill of the air. Surprisingly, the guards that had always kept watch over her were not present. Yet at that time she was too tired to wonder why. All she wanted was to see her loves, but which, her heart fought itself to decide.

As she wandered along the makeshift path, heading in no particular direction, a gentle voice came from behind her, a voice which filled her with much needed warmth.

“Iellig, what brings you out here?”

Adlanniel turned to see her father there, looking down to her with a concerned expression across his wise features.

“I...I do not know, adar. I was going to find the prince, or visit the king but...I feel so disoriented.”

“That could be partly due to your state of being.”

“My state of being?”

With a warm smile, Lord Elrond motioned to the bulge of her pregnancy.

Looking down, she stroked her stomach then, feeling the gwannun shift slightly from her touch.

Yet she knew her current state of mind was not all due to her current physical state. Her father too seemed to realise this, for he furrowed his brow then as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Something is deeply troubling you, pennig, and I wish you would confide in me about it.”

“There is nothing troubling me father.” She reassured with a feigned smile. Still, her father knew otherwise and it worried him more that she would keep it from him. He could understand that she were no longer an elfling, however, but an elleth of appropriate age and soon to be properly wed. Thus, she did not have to feel obliged to confide in him at all if she so wished it. The mere thought panged at his heart, that his once little girl was no longer a child at all; how all too fast the years had gone by.

 

She looked down to the boot trodden mud beneath them for a moment as they continued to stand before each other, thoughts tearing through her mind about the two ellyn she loved most. The wrenching guilt of loving one that she shouldn't burned at her, yet there was also the meddling confusion as to whether it was truly love or simply wanton lust. Perhaps it were a poisonous concoction of both. Yet how deliciously decadent that concoction were with but a simple thought of it.

Her thighs burned then as her inner woman hood tingled at the wicked thoughts that suddenly flooded her mind; the Elvenking’s fingers entwined in her hair as his girth thrust deeply into her, his moans of passion echoing in her ears.

Her lips parted then as she let out a small, hot gasp, her breath clouding the freezing outside air.

Before her father could say anything further, she looked up to him with desperate eyes.

“Pray tell ada, have you seen Legolas? I would very much like to speak with him.”

“He and I had been sharing words not so long past. I believe he was going back to your tent afterwards. He has some pleasant news to tell you.”

Adlanniel looked to him, surprised.

“Please do not hold me in suspense, ada, do elaborate.”

“No...I do not think I will. I will let him reveal the news to you.” He teased.

Adlanniel gave a slightly disappointed frown but chuckled at him. “As you wish. Then I shall go seek him out. I will see you soon ada.”

Nodding, Lord Elrond leant down to kiss her forehead. “And for the love of the Valar, please do stay out of this cold.” He pleaded.

“I will.” She promised.

Moving aside, he let her pass and once more she made her way back to the tent. There was only one thing on her mind then. Whether or not the prince was physically capable was yet to be seen, but she was adamant to find a way around any obstacles. She needed it. Needed something to revert her mind away from those wicked thoughts of the other.

 

Reaching the prince’s tent, she found that he had not yet arrived, perhaps having been made to deal with other business. And so she quickly undressed herself from her attire and placed them back into her trunk, wrapping the thick fur cloak around herself after she had done so.

“Ah, Adlanniel. Ni gellweg an gin cened. Ci vêr?” Legolas asked as he entered the tent, pulling off his cloak to drape it over a nearby mahogany chair.

“I am well Legolas, meleth nin. How do you now fare? You seem more cheerful than I would expect, despite your injuries.”

He chuckled at her then, but cringed at the sudden pain in his side, trying not to laugh too at the irony of that. “I had spoken to your adar at length, not long past.” He smiled warmly, adjusting the sling around his arm.

Seeing that he was having difficulties doing so, Adlanniel made her way to him and fixed the prince’s sling more comfortably. “What exactly did you speak to my adar about? I saw him just recently and he informed me that you have some pleasant news. And yet he refused to give me even a hint as to what it is.”

The prince smiled boyishly, and a new light of happiness gleamed in his eyes; something Adlanniel had not seen since he had left for war.

“Well, I do indeed have this pleasant news you speak of, but I also have news which you may not be too pleased with…” His voice was firm but gentle. “Which do you wish to hear first?”

“The pleasant news, I beg of you. There has been nothing but news of death and despair here, granted we are at war…” She sighed.

Legolas’ eyes lit up once more. “As you know, we may have won the most decisive battle, but we have not yet won the war. There is still a lot of loose ends that need to be tied and there is still a lot of cleaning up to do. But once it is all over, and once I am able to return to the palace to be with you, we shall wed with ceremony as soon as reasonably possible. I had hoped we could wed in Imladris, but you are with child and travelling such a distance would not be safe for you. So we will wed in the Greenwood, if you will allow it.”

“Of course I allow it…” She began. “I would have the ceremony right in this very tent, but what do you mean by ‘once I am able to return to the palace to be with you’?”

The prince’s azure gaze faded slightly. Taking his love by the arms, he pulled her into a gentle embrace, and kissed the crown of her head. “Goheno nin Adlanniel, for I must once more disappoint you. As you know, my father’s condition is dire. He should not stay here, but return to the palace where he can recover safely. I have decided to send you back with him and have put you in charge of his care. There is no other I would trust more than you with this matter. Also, as your pregnancy is progressing and winter is upon us it is increasingly unsafe for you here.”

Adlanniel gave a simple, yet doleful nod. She knew he was right in his thinking, but it would not make her miss him any less. Yet she could also be with her king. However, where would that lead? They had promised to each other...but the pain in her heart would not abate.

The feelings she held for the mighty Elvenking had grown solid roots within her heart, entwining with the ones she had developed over the years with the still innocent prince. Furthermore the prince was not innocent like he once had been and this tangled an all too different web around her. It suffocated her.

 

Her soul was struggling to breathe and her heart was clenching with everything she could not tell her love; her feelings were gurgling in her throat, bringing tears of regret into her inner self. Even now, when she felt that the chasm between her and her beloved prince was starting to close, she was to go back to the palace to take care of the wounded Elvenking, the only one she could not trust herself being around. She understood why Legolas made such decision, but she could not feel other than uneasy, her need for physical contact engulfing her suddenly. She found her way into Legolas´ arms, sighing heavily but contently when his warmth found the way under her thick cloak.

 

Soon, his fingers entwined with her dark strands. He kissed her forehead, his lips whispering all his sentiments to her cold and pale skin. He kissed her eyelids that were so heavy with unspoken sadness, he kissed her temples, yearning for an undisturbed sleep. He kissed the corners of her mouth, which had been missing a smile for far too long, and the stubborn jawline, chiseled by her strong and independent personality.

Oh, how wrong were the circumstances. Were there no war, they would have been in the palace in either Imladris or the Woodland realm, burdened with the preparations of their upcoming wedding ceremony. They would have argued about their vows, rings or garments, they would have chosen the flowers they would have loved to be surrounded with behind the great table at the feast. They would have laughed at their small arguments and they would have found their solace within each other's hands after their slow and passionate lovemaking between the sheets of the finest silks and laces; Silks and laces which were brought to them to be chosen from for their festive robes.

 

Legolas cursed the day he had decided to take matters into his own hands. He cursed his childishness and fantasies of heroic battles. He had been naive and this and only this brought everyone he loved so deeply into great danger. Yet he saw no other alternatives on how to remedy his wrongs but to send the two Eldar he cherished and loved above everything back to the safety of the palace walls, though their paths might be long and tortuous.

 

“I need you like a fire needs air to burn.” Legolas heard himself whispering. Looking deeply into her eyes, he kissed her passionately and with full intent of going further. Sliding his hand down her arm, her cloak slid down as well, revealing, to his pleasurable surprise, her naked skin. “What do we have here?” He asked, his voice tinted with a deep, dark lust. Adlanniel blushed bashfully which only sought to increase his arousal a thousandfold.

“It seems that I am not alone in my need.” He smiled warmly. Yet he did not let Adlanniel respond, instead he kissed her again, holding her now naked and shivering body tightly against his muscular torso.

He ignored the pain that reverberated through his body from his numerous bruises and injuries; nothing could stop him now when he had the love of his life within his arms, so eagerly responding to his ministrations. He let her guide him to their bed, silently admiring her plump figure, the already visible bump of new life they had made together, her hips swaying suggestively, begging to be touched. And so he did.

Adlanniel sighed contently when she felt his featherlight touches upon her silky skin. She was shivering from both the coldness of the air and anticipation, her troubled mind giving up to building pleasure. It was amazing how her body responded to even the lightest of Legolas´ touches; liquid heat filling her veins with passion, currents of molten lava flowing down into her center, evaporating water seeping through her skin and condensing in the cold air to form prickles upon her skin. She was already slick with need, but Legolas made no further advancement. He stood behind her and let his good hand travel across her body as a cast-away would do so across a map which he suddenly found in a flask, brought into his hands by the remorseless sea.

“You are divine.” He whispered again, his breath tickling the skin on the nape of her neck. “An ethereal nymph luring me into shallow waters to take my life away.” He nibbled the side of her neck gently. “And there is nothing I would give you more quickly than my life - for nothing more than a glimpse of happiness creeping onto your addictive lips.”

 

Crawling onto the end of the bed, Adlanniel turned her head to look back at him, her eyes fixating onto his, full of emotion and undying adoration. “I am always happy when I am able to be with you.” She smiled at him then, an honest and unwavering smile which made his heart burst with affection. Leaning down to her he kissed the small of her back, smoothing his good hand over her sumptuous hips and buttocks, making her sigh delectably.

He fiddled with the ties of his pants with his hand, but managed to undo them in due timing, his stiffened shaft eagerly wanting as it burst from its trapping. 

“You want this, do you not?” He teased slyly as he thrust against her rump, lightly slapping her skin with his member.

“Give it to me.” She breathed. “Give me it all.”

With her assistance he guided himself to her, pushing his hips against her buttocks as he slid himself in deeply, touching upon her inner sanctum which made her moan in delight.

He leant down to her as he began with slow, rhythmic thrusts, pushing her hair from her shoulders so that he could lay his lips upon them with feathery kisses. Reaching under her body he caressed a naked breast, and she groaned at the tingling that tantalised her nipple with his touch.

 

Legolas gently pushed her down to the bed so that she would lean on her arms, her rump perked up for him. Tightening herself around his shaft, he grunted at the sensation, pushing into her with more fervor.

“Do I hurt you, meleth nin?” He panted.

“Quite...the opposite.” She breathed. “Do not worry for me.”

“I will always worry about you, till the last days I live.”

Adlanniel squeezed her inner muscles to make him from stop talking. No more talking of death, or worrying of any sort. Just sweet love making between them, entangled together like the ancient roots of the trees that surrounded them outside the tent.

Legolas let out a long, drawn out moan, beads of sweat gathering on his brow as he grasped Adlanniel’s hip with his good hand. Yet she did not allow him control for much longer, and was upon him like a ravenous wolf, however careful she were not to hurt him further due to his injuries.

Flexing her hips she rocked against him, slowing her pace at first so that they could both savour each other. Legolas reached over to caress her pearl as it slid and slapped against him, making her cry out as she caressed her breasts to aid herself in driving over the edge.

Legolas too was closing in fast on his climax, this visual show before him an absolute erotic delight. His liquid fire filling Adlanniel’s every inner crevice triggered her own orgasm and they cried out together, grasping at each other for what seemed like dear life despite the annoying pain it caused the prince. He would endure any pain for her, especially when he could be in the thralls of passion with her.

 

Laying down together, both in a rather sweaty mess despite the cold, Adlanniel turned to her prince and pushed his golden hair out of his face.

“When do you wish for your adar and I to return to the palace?”

“In two days hence, once I can gather enough healthy troops to escort you.”

 

 

Elvish Sindarin - English

Ni gellweg an gin cened. - It joys me to see you.

Ci vêr? - Do you feel well?/ Are you well?

Meleth nin - My love

adar/ ada - Father/ dad


	49. Chapter 49

Soft fingertips traced their way delicately along her sides as she lay there before him, her head resting on her arm, her raven hair strewn across the pillow beneath her. The braziers were lit, giving the tent an auburn glow and warmth as they cuddled closer, their skin prickled with sweat from their previous passion.

Tracing his fingers gently through the waves of her hair, he pulled her head closer to press his lips upon her forehead. With his touch upon her, he could not help but begin to weep, a deep guilt and regret filling his heart.

Adlanniel’s eyes widened then as she moved back to look at him in surprise.

“Meleth nin, what beseeches you so?” She asked, concern filling her voice.

“I am a fool Adlanniel, for feeling like this.”

“Like what Legolas?” She tried to search his eyes, but he lowered them from her.

“You must return home to the safety of the palace, that is for certain. Your pregnancy is progressing and it is all too dangerous here, especially now with the snows. We still may be attacked by groups of orcs lurking in the forest, and perhaps by other things from the plains. I cannot risk you staying here any longer. And I need someone I trust to take care of my adar. You are the only one I can trust with this besides your own adar, but he is needed here.” Legolas took in a deep breath and sighed dolefully. “Despite this, my selfishness begs for you to remain here; remain here in my tent to comfort me and console me and give in to my carnal needs and desires. To be here only for me…”

 

His words troubled her, for she wanted nothing but to stay there as he wished, and to be there to do his will. Yet deep within her twisted heart she was glad to be returning to the palace with the king, to be alone with him once again. 

“Do not worry, my beloved, for I will await your return eagerly at the palace. Please do not despair.”

Drawing her to him once more he kissed her passionately, and it felt like an age had passed before he let her go again. “And I will anticipate our reunion once more, meleth nín.”

She too began to weep, for reasons she could hardly bare to face. So strong were her emotions she could barely speak, but she held him tightly and took in his warmth. As she rested her head upon his chest once more, she could hear that thumping sound that so often comforted her. That strong thumping sound that resembled the life that flowed through her prince. Still, she wondered how tightly his heart were caught within the web she had woven and if he had already realised that it were.

 

When she next awoke, the prince was sitting opposite her, pulling up his boots, his hair still in tangles from the previous night’s passion. Her hair too did not fare well, and Legolas chortled at her when he turned around.

“Your hair's a mess.”

“As is yours, meleth nín.” She chuckled lightheartedly.

He blew a tuft of his hair from his face and flopped back onto the bed, then looking over her naked frame that she was partially hiding with a bed sheet.

“If I knew what was good for me I’d have myself unclothed and upon that beautiful, pregnant body of yours again.” He purred.

“If you knew what was good for you, cund vuin, you would brush that mop of yours and allow me to dress myself.” She teased.

Pouting, he rolled onto his stomach, being careful not to squash his bad arm. “I prefer you with no clothes on.” He stated with an air.

“Go brush your hair!” She ordered firmly.

Rolling his eyes at her, he did as he was told.

“Well, we both better prepare as your journey starts this morn.”

“Do not remind me…” She muttered bitterly.

“Little dove, please…I did not mean it in a negative light. It is just that I will be able to rest easy knowing you'll be caring for my adar and safe in the palace. You'll be able to see Gwendalyn again. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see you.”

“Or angry.”

Legolas kissed her upon the forehead. “Don't be so sour. Now get yourself ready before I decide to keep you naked.”

“Can I not?”

Legolas laughed heartily at her. “No.”

 

 

As Adlanniel made her way out of the prince’s tent, she was surprised to see so many out, despite injury and the biting cold, to wish them farewell. The human prince of Gondor was present as were all his entourage and most of his remaining joint forces. If humans outnumbered elves then, she could not tell. It were a once in a lifetime chance for any human to watch their elven counterparts farewell or welcome brethren of high importance. Now forces of men had turned out in respect.

She continued to carry as many of her belongings as her arms would allow to the armoured carriage that she and the Elvenking were to share. That is when she saw him being carried to the carriage. She had often visited him with Legolas or her father but it still pained her deeply to see his tall, yet limp frame, half mummified with bandages due to the poison having weakened his strength enough to reveal the horrific scars from the battle long past.

“Thranduil…” Her voice choked as a tear trickled down her cheek. His name had barely left her lips when a strong hand gripped her shoulder.

Almost dropping her things, she spun around, Glorfindel taking her gently so that she would not stumble.

“Uncle, do not scare me like that!” She exclaimed, breathless from the fright as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“That was not entirely my intention, pinig.” He teased as he kissed the crown of her head.

“Try not to weep so, my dear, for all will be well now.”

“I wish I could believe that, uncle.” She muttered. “But there are still so many obstacles ahead. And a darkness which I feel is seeping back into the world. It all worries me.”

“As it does me, dear Adlanniel, but we only can do what we can day by day. Now, let me take these heavier items for you.” He began, not allowing her to disagree as he took most of what she had been carrying. “A pregnant elleth should not be carrying such heavy things.”

Adlanniel rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I am fine, uncle. Besides, it is not as if I am human.”

“Still…” He shot her a look. “I will not allow it. Now come along before the carriage leaves without you. We cannot have you running through the forest again now can we?”

 

 

As with all formal departures, it was past an hour before they were able to set off after having farewelled everyone that needed to be farewelled.

Hugging her prince tightly, she nuzzled her face into his golden hair, taking in his musk, relishing in his presence whilst she still had the chance. Departing from him a second time was just as painful as the first, if not more so.

He had reminded her of the old saying, “The battle is over, but the war has just begun.” There was still a lot of work to do and possibly more skirmishes and battles to fight before they would be able to get the Dark forces to submit. Then the process of ‘cleansing’ what the enemy had tainted. Only the Valar could know how long that would all take.

“But I swear to you, I will return to be by your side by the time the flowers begin to bloom in Spring.” Legolas promised as he took her gently by the chin to kiss her softly on the lips. “And when I return,” He kissed her again, “I will officially make you my wife, and these silver rings, we wear shall be exchanged for gold.”

“I look forward to that day with much eagerness, meleth nín.” She wept as she kissed him for the last time. It was a deep, lingering kiss, their tongues entwined like vines upon a tree. Yet sadly it had to be broken, and Legolas gently pulled away.

“Guren nallatha nalú achenin le.” He whispered to her, embracing her tightly once more.

“Unad nuithatha i nîr eguren nalú aderthad vín.” She replied. With those last words, Legolas led her to the carriage and helped her step up inside.

“Take care of my adar, and of yourself my little dove. I will write to you as often as I can.”

“I will expect nothing less.”

 

 

The cold air bit at her face as she watched the prince disappear from view, being replaced by the denseness of the surrounding Greenwood. She reluctantly pulled herself back into the carriage at the request of one of the guards of her entourage. Sitting down on the emerald velvet sofa with its silver brocade, she looked over at the Elvenking, appearing lifeless on his cot, his flaxen hair hanging loosely over the edge. His breathing was weak as she watched his chest barely rise and fall, and the breath that escaped between his dried lips was harsh and rasping.

Lifting up his arm closer to her, she began to unravel the bandage encasing it, the horrific scar of melted flesh and sinew revealing itself, reminding her once again of that disturbing dream she had had. Yet, she were brought back to her current task when Thranduil groaned.

“Hîr vuin?” She questioned, hopeful that he may have regained some form of his conscious self. Alas her hope for was for naught as he continued to lie there still. Sighing inwardly, she continued to replace the bandages with fresh ones, being very careful and precise with her delicate undertaking.

A beautiful polished mask veiled the side of his face that had been scarred. Slowly she began to trace her fingertips over the golden vines that decorated it, her mind drifting into another world. Adlanniel had barely noticed the hand that now stroked her cheek, the unseeing eyes that looked up at her.

“Silveth...my beautiful Silveth, bereth vuin...Veleth e-guil nîn…” His voice was almost a whisper as Adlanniel looked down to him, wide eyed, unable to speak, only her hand finding its way to his that cupped her face. With his touch a vision came; an insight to the world beyond, a part of the gift that ran in her family, and had evidently passed from her grandmother to her.

The figure she now saw was so beautiful, a beauty to rival that of Luthien of old. Her hair as golden as the sun, her eyes shimmering like sapphires freshly hewn and polished from stone. Silveth, the Queen of Greenwood, the long lost Shining Light of the Oropherion family. Her son Legolas was a striking resemblance to her.

Yet her features were still, just as the marble statue, carved carefully and with love, hidden deep within her tomb. The light seeping from her was unnatural yet warming, soothing.

 

“What are you doing, Thranduil?” Her lips were barely moving.

Suddenly, his touch upon her cheek became cold.

“I… wanted to feel something…” He whispered. “A hint of what we had… anything to abate the pain… of losing you.”

She was looking at him, a hint of pain hidden deep within her shimmering eyes. “What we had was sacred.”

“Díheno nin...” His voice choked with painful sobs. “I have broken our sacred love...and for what? My selfish need.” Tears trickled down his good eye, making Adlanniel stifle a sob of her own. Could it really be his queen, or was this a delirious dream? 

“You are alone, Thranduil. You have been alone for so long…” Her hand stretched towards him, sliding a mere whisper above his golden mask.

“Because I had been a fool… a fool to have let you go there… if only… you would still be here with me…”

She smiled fondly. “I am not here, melamin. It is not me who you are looking at.”

“I see you within her… every time I lay eyes on her… you and she are the same...” His voice trailed off with a silent gasp, sweat forming on his brows.

Sadness crossed her features then. “Your seed is growing within her. Your daughter once again to be reborn under the heart which should have been mine…”

“Yes… it should have been you… it should always have been you.... and I hate myself for my decision that day. You could still be here… with our daughter... and perhaps more.” His voice was choked with painful sobs, and they wracked now at Adlanniel also.

She let her hand travel from his face down to his chest, lingering above his heart. “You do not love her, Thranduil. Let her go. Let our son keep his happiness before you burn his heart in your hatred and selfishness. You once were a good father. Find that within yourself again.”

“You are right… I do not love her…You know nothing within the heavens can beat my love for you, melamin…”

She once again smiled, fondly yet knowingly. “You have always been such a sweet liar… As sweet as your Dorwinion wine.”

“I cannot lie about such a thing… I would never dare to, my beloved wife… my love has always been for you, ever since I met you… and it forever will be for you. Please believe me.”

Her gaze travelled to something only she could see, something far, far away. “A wolf among the sheep, a viper among lilies. Your tongue is silver and your words are poisonous. You claimed a young innocent and you are ready to leave her to be consumed by thorns. The darkness which is tainting our ancient forest has seeped through your veins, clouded your judgement, entangled with her light.”

“Yes…I have done this to her, to him, to you. I will gladly meet my punishment if it means I could reverse it all. Please, bessig, tell me what I should do…” By now, his voice was shaking, and Adlanniel’s sobs were unforgiving.

“Fill the Chalice of Truth.” Was her only answer.

Thranduil thought about it for a short moment. “The truth will destroy him… it will destroy her…. it will destroy their relationship and perhaps the lives of the children. I know it is I to blame… but if I tell him, then we will all be consumed by thorns.”

Yet she insisted, her gaze still pinned to what lay beyond seen and unseen. “Without the Chalice to be filled, no Light can be spread again.”

Thranduil nodded, though his head moved only in that world beyond. “The light cannot spread again if I do not tell him… but how can I bring myself to ruin her further… to ruin him further? I just wish you were here.” 

 

“To build a house, you have to excavate the grounding. To build a home, you have to light a fire in the hearth.”

He had to brood about what she had just said. They had played games like that; Silveth always coming with a statement he had to decipher and after doing so, always rewarded him with a smile, a touch, or an intimacy shared between them deep in the farthest aisles of the library.

‘You have to build a house.’ She said once. ‘A house which would cover only the two of you.’ It was her advice after he had admitted his struggles with building a bond with his newborn son; an issue many fathers endure. The house to be built was nothing else than their relationship; a father-son bond which no other person could create.

‘He trusts you.’ She had said, stroking the soft golden hair of the elfling. “Let yourself trust him.’

Thranduil’s heart sank after he realised the meaning. His relationship with Legolas had always been based on their mutual trust which he had shredded into pieces with his betrayal and his lies. Could the spoken truth rebuilt that trust? Surely, it would light the fire that might burn all of them, but on the other side, could the ashes of their souls be reborn again as the Fiery Bird once was? Could the truth open the door to Legolas’ forgiveness…?

 

Thranduil swallowed the bile that kept growing in his throat. “And what of the unborn children?”

“They will be deeply loved by their parents.”

“I will not bring them into this turmoil any further… I cannot… I wish you were here Silveth… so this would never have happened.”

“Not all of our wishes are granted to us. Not all the destruction is meant to ruin.”

“I know… but without you by my side is ruining me… forgive me Silveth… I am so sorry.” 

“Have faith Thranduil. The little leaf was born to a vigorous spring. His heart is strong. It would take a hurricane to tear him from his branch.” Her light started to fade then.

“Please do not go Silveth…” He pleaded desperately.

“I belong to the past, you belong to the future melamin. Cherish the moments we had together. Look forward for we will meet again. Not today, not tomorrow, but the day will come. The light will spread once again.”

 

Adlanniel’s eyes burned with tears, as Thranduil’s arm fell limp once more.

“Díheno nin, bereth vuin. I am just as to blame as he.” And with that, she fell against his body and wept.

 

 

 

 

Elvish - English

Adar - father

Meleth nín/ melamin - my love

Cund vuin - beloved prince

Pinig - my little one (informal)

Elleth - elven maiden

Guren nallatha nalú achenin le - My heart shall weep until I see thee again

Unad nuithatha i nîr eguren nalú aderthad vín - Nothing will stop the weeping of my heart until our reunion

Hîr vuin - my lord

Bereth vuin - my Queen

Veleth e-guil nîn - love of my life

Díheno nin… - forgive me…

Bessig - wife


	50. Chapter 50

“Hiril vuin, we have arrived.” Came a male voice from behind the door of the carriage.   
Yawning, Adlanniel stretched out her arms, surprised to hear another, more familiar and excited voice nearby.  
“Where is she? Where is the Lady Adlanniel? She did come with the king’s convoy did she not? Please let me see her!”   
“Ah, my beloved handmaiden Gwendalyn! Êl síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn.”  
There were tears of joy in Gwendalyn’s eyes as she opened her arms to embrace her lady.   
“Indeed! I have been so constantly worried about ever since we parted at the crossroads. And when I heard what happened to you before you arrived at the war camp, I was beside myself. I should never have let you go there hiril vuin, not alone.”  
“But I am alright, mellon nin!” Adlanniel, embraced the younger elleth tightly, feeling the gwannûn kick from the sudden lack of space. Gwendalyn then looked to her surprised.  
“They moved!” She excitedly clapped her hands together and placed them once more on her lady’s small bulge.   
“They are greeting you, my dear.” Adlanniel beamed. “Or telling me to stop squashing them!”Gwendalyn laughed. “I heard what happened to aran Thranduil as well, will he be alright?” Her voice turned to genuine concern.   
“Now that we have returned and I am here to care for him, he should recover after some time.”   
“I am very glad to hear that…” Her voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the Elvenking being carried out of the carriage. A small gasp of shock escaped her lips. “Where will they take him? To the Rooms of Healing?”   
Adlanniel shook her head. “No, back to his personal chambers where I shall care for him.”   
That word reverberated through her mind then; ‘care for him…’ There was another way which she wished to care for him, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.  
“Now come, hiril vuin, it is freezing cold out here. Let us get you inside.” And with that Gwendalyn proceeded to lead her lady back into the warmth of the palace. 

There she was greeted by many happy and glad faces, faces she had once thought she would never see again. Their merry voices rang like music in her ears. But there was one voice she did not hear. “Gwendalyn, where is Melethril? I hope that he is well.”   
“I am sorry he has not come out to greet you, hiril vuin, but he fell asleep waiting for you and the king to arrive and I did not want to wake him. His injuries still cause him discomfort. I am sorry that he is not here to welcome you home.”   
Adlanniel’s eyes saddened then, for she knew she were the reason Melethril had been injured in the first place, as well as the countless others that had needlessly lost their lives due to her selfish stupidity.   
“No need to apologise Gwendalyn, let the poor ellon rest. But do tell me, mellon, how many others came back with him?”  
Gwendalyn then turned down her eyes. “Only five hiril vuin.”   
Adlanniel’s face turned a sickly pale. “So few…”   
Gwendalyn could see the tears well in her lady’s tired eyes and so gently placed a hand on her arm in an attempt to reassure her.   
“It was not your fault, hiril vuin. Please do not blame yourself.” She said softly.  
“But I do everyday…” Came Adlanniel’s equally soft reply.

 

For a long time Adlanniel told tales of life at the camp and of the war to the younger elleth, who sat and listened with all due fascination. As the tales were told of the lives lost, Adlanniel could not help but think once again upon those that she loved who had been injured, and the friends that had been lost during the battle. It made her then think of those that had needlessly lost their lives to protect her and the so few that had survived.   
“I wonder if they will forgive me…” She trailed off then, her eyes staring into nothingness.   
Gwendalyn looked to her lady a little perplexed.  
“Who, hiril vuin?”   
“Melethril, and the others.”   
“There is nothing for them to forgive you for!” Gwendalyn reassured. “To protect you is their duty and honour!”   
“But is the life of a few worth the lives of so many?”   
“We all are here for a purpose, and we all have our own destinies and fates that Eru Ilúvatar has chosen for us.”   
Adlanniel gave a faint smile then and snuggled closer to her dear friend. “For one so young, you are one so wise.”  
“I have had a good teacher.” Gwendalyn chuckled. “But, hiril vuin, may I speak to you about something…of a more personal nature?” Her tone became slightly more bashful.   
Adlanniel looked to her subordinate a little surprised. “You know you can speak to me of anything, my dearest Gwendalyn.” She assured her. “Even down to the grittiest of details.”   
Gwendalyn blushed fervently then and stifled a giggle. “Well…it is about Melethril, hiril vuin. We are deeply in love.” She downcast her eyes as she flushed again.   
Adlanniel smiled brightly at her handmaiden’s words. ‘Young love, what a beautiful thing.’ She thought to herself.   
Gwendalyn continued, “We have been talking of late of getting wed if aran Thranduil allows it.”  
“Why would he not?” Adlanniel asked curiously then.   
“Well, aran Thranduil was displeased with me about the little ruse you and I conducted…and he may be ever more displeased with me for allowing you to go to the camp alone…so I was hoping that perhaps…you could have a word to him on our behalf?”   
Adlanniel chuckled, taking Gwendalyn aback. “I very much doubt you will need to worry, my dear. He knows it is not your fault for my transgressions. I am sure he will give you both his blessing. I will speak to him on your behalf regardless.”   
Gwendalyn smiled meekly as she looked up from under her lashes.   
“There is one more thing hiril vuin…does it…hurt?”   
Adlanniel knew exactly what the young elleth was referring to. “Have you not spoken about this to any of your other friends?” She asked.  
“I am too embarrassed to, hiril vuin. Yet they sometimes speak of it, and ask for my input of which I cannot give any.”   
“I see.” Adlanniel nodded. “Well in that case…it really depends on the elleth, but from my experience, the first time did hurt a little.”  
“How so?” Gwendalyn cut in quickly, worry strewn across her gentle features.   
“It does not last long, sweet Gwendalyn. For me it was just a quick sharp pain at the breaking of my virginity, then the pain became dull and was soon overwhelmed by pleasure.”   
Hearing the latter made Gwendalyn go all doey eyed. She sighed at the thought of being entwined with her love’s body in the thralls of passion.   
“I assume that Melethril is as innocent as yourself?” Adlanniel asked casually.   
“He assures me he is such.” Gwendalyn nodded, her face then becoming once more of one worried. “We are both innocent…when the time comes…will we even know what to do?”   
Adlanniel could not help but chuckle softly. Innocent love was definitely so sweet. “I can assure you, my dear, though perhaps albeit clumsily at first, making love comes naturally.”   
Gwendalyn sighed with an apparent relief. “When the prince is here, how often do you make love?”   
It was Adlanniel’s turn to blush. This sudden talk of love and passion made her miss her prince, but also made her long for her beloved forbidden king. She pined to feel his warmth again, as his body rocked against hers. She was desperate to feel his soft lips lingering against hers, his strong hands gliding along her body once more. These thoughts and memories wickedly haunted her, teasing her, tempting her forth to undergo their will. Oh, how she wished she could tell Gwendalyn about all of it, release some of the pain that weighed so heavily upon her. But how could she burden her friend with such knowledge? It would be even more selfish.   
“Hiril vuin?” Gwendalyn saw that her lady had gone into a daze, perhaps at the thought of being in her prince’s arms.   
“My apologies.” Adlanniel smiled bashfully. “You know that the prince visits my chambers daily, or I visit his.”  
“Yes?”  
“Well, that is your answer. And sometimes more than once per visit.”   
Gwendalyn gasped and blushed as she began to giggle sweetly. “Well, that is obvious! I can only hope that Melethril will want me as much.”   
“Oh, I am sure he will,” Adlanniel answered. “I am sure he is thinking of you right this very instant!”  
“Oh, I hope so!” Gwendalyn continued to giggle girlishly. 

Suddenly came a light rapping at the door. The two ellith looked to each other, surprised.   
“Shall I answer it, hiril vuin?”   
“If you kindly would, please. They will be joyful to see you.”   
Gwendalyn looked to her lady slightly confused. As she opened the great oaken door, she was surprised to see her beloved Melethril standing there, leaning against a crutch, dressed in fine robes worthy of their lady’s presence.   
“Melethril!” Gwendalyn gasped. Her cheeks flushed once more and she felt a great heat rise from her stomach. Quickly she composed herself. “Have you a message for the Lady of Imladris?” She asked, knowing full well that he had no such task.   
“I do not, dear Gwendalyn.” He replied. “I came here of my own volition.”  
“You know that is improper!” She lowered her voice as she pushed against the doorway to block his view of inside. Yet, her heart was beaming with joy that he was there before her.  
“I know, but I wished to see for myself that Lady Adlanniel is well, and foremost I wanted to see you.” His violet eyes gleamed then as he gazed at her, making her feel like she would melt into a puddle at his feet.   
“Gwendalyn,” Adlanniel called from the sofa they had been sitting on. “Let the poor ellon in.”

 

Gwendalyn moved aside, and as he entered he immediately bowed low. “Hiril vuin, I am greatly relieved to see that you and the gwannûn are well.”   
Adlanniel stood and went to be before him, her expression relieved. “My heart fills with gladness to see that you are well on the road to recovery Melethril, please come in and take a seat. Gwendalyn, you too may sit back down.” She motioned to the sofa before she went to the small table where an array of beverages was arranged. She poured the young couple some jasmine tea, and giving it to them, sat on the smaller sofa opposite. “Melethril, I am so very glad you are here. How do you fare?” Her eyes were contrite as she looked at the crutch he had been using to help him stay mobile.  
“I am very well, hiril vuin, apart from my leg that still gives me grief.” He smiled warmly. “Gwendalyn has been taking good care of me.” He took the young elleth’s hand and gazed into her eyes adoringly.   
Adlanniel too smiled, but seeing them before her truly made her feel conflicted again. She dearly missed both of her ellyn and wanted nothing more but to gaze into their eyes again as well. She smiled again then, though it was shielding her inner pain, and she took a sip of her tea to calm herself. She was very happy for the young couple before her, but could not help but feel a cruel jealousy - that their relationship was devoid of complications and betrayal. She had no one to blame but herself for that after all.   
“I am sure she has been taking very good care of you.” Her tone was teasing, which made the two before her blush and giggle bashfully. “Gwendalyn tells me you both are thinking of getting wed?”   
Melethril’s eyes widened as he gulped down some tea. “Yes, hiril vuin, if you and the king allow it.”   
Adlanniel put on her brightest smile, before turning her expression into a deceiving solemness. “I do not know about the king.”   
Melethril nearly choked on his tea as it suddenly stuck in his throat. Adlanniel tried her best not to laugh, but her attempt was for nought.  
“Oh Lady Adlanniel, you are such a tease!” Gwendalyn chuckled after seeing how much Melethril had paled.   
Adlanniel covered her mouth and calmed her laughter. “Aran Thranduil will give you his blessing, I assure you. I too will give you my blessing Melethril, but I must ask something of you first. You are free to refuse me, of course.”   
Melethril looked to her a little stunned. “What is it you would have of me, hiril vuin?”   
Adlanniel’s eyes turned saddened and contrite once more, making Melethril worried and ever more confused. “I know I have absolutely no right to ask this of you, but will you forgive me? If it were not for me you would not have been injured so, and so many of your comrades - brothers, would not have lost their lives so needlessly.” She could feel tears stinging at her eyes again as memories of that night came once more to her mind.   
Melethril’s eyes too saddened at the memories, but he looked to his lady with a gentle heart. “There is nothing to be forgiven, hiril vuin,” He began. “It is our duty and utmost honour to protect you under whatever reason.”  
“Gwendalyn said the same…but so many of you were so needlessly lost. It was like the loss of Idhrenion and the others back then all over again.”   
Gwendalyn’s eyes too saddened at the mention of her dearly missed brother. Melethril nodded with understanding but continued, “Both events were simply meant to be. Neither of them was your fault, hiril vuin. Please, I beg of you not to blame yourself.”   
“If only I could go back through the past. So many things I would change.” She lowered her eyes, a stray tear fell down her cheek.   
“It is fate, hiril vuin. We have no control over it. Some of we eldar, like your revered adar, can perceive the future, but it is still not always certain. We cannot know what the future holds for us absolutely.”   
Adlanniel sighed. “You are right Melethril, I thank you for your words.” 

 

It was late in the afternoon when the young couple left her chambers. They had spent most of the day talking about love, their futures and weddings. It had warmed her heart to speak of such things, and in some part allowed her to forget what truly affected her. She had hoped that Legolas would keep his promise to return by the spring so that they could have a wedding where the flora of Imladris would be in full bloom. Yet, she was not sure if her pregnancy would allow her to travel that far by then. Only time would tell.   
When the couple had left, she made her way to Thranduil’s chambers to see to him. It pained her, having to go there, to see him in such a pitiful state; so vulnerable. Yet she had made a promise to Legolas to care for his father, and it was her duty to do so despite how her heart and mind felt on the matter. Her feelings were so conflicted when she entered his chambers, and flashes of memories - of the passion made between them within the room - menacingly flooded her mind. It annoyed her to no end that such memories would repeat themselves every time she was in his presence, and part of her had wished she had refused Legolas’ wish to care for him. But how could she allow herself to even think such things? She adored them both after all. Thinking upon that brought upon another memory she'd soon rather forget; the apparition shared between her and Thranduil. He had said he did not love her. Of course, it was to be obvious and expected. But it hurt no less and made her wonder if she really did mean nothing to him. Was she really just a pawn in a larger game he played? Was all she had thought she had known about him a lie?   
Wiping the tears that had formed once more she pushed open the curtains that hang from the tester of his giant bed, revealing his pale, sickly frame, half wrapped in linen bandages.   
She stared at him for a long moment, watching his chest rise and fall from his breathing. He was growing stronger, albeit gradually, but when he would, or if he would come back to the light, only time could tell.

Sighing, Adlanniel began to slowly cut and peel away the bandages from the Elvenking’s sleeping face, revealing the horrible sinewy scar beneath. Some of his teeth could be seen through the burnt out flesh of his jaw, his lips on that side were completely melted away. How terrible and horrifically painful it must have been to have felt his own flesh melt from bone. She could not comprehend it, and she felt a great weight of pity fill her.

 

She shrieked at the sudden tight grip around her wrist and dropped the scissors she had been holding onto the bed. His good eye looked up at her desperately as he strained to speak.

“Where is Legolas? Where is my son?"

 

Sindarin - English  
hiril vuin - beloved lady  
Êl síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn - A star shines on the hour of our meeting  
mellon nin - my friend  
gwannûn - twins  
aran - king

ellon / ellyn - elven male / males

elleth/ellith - elven female / females  
Eldar - elves (the race)  
Adar - father


	51. Chapter 51

Adlanniel stared down at Thranduil, her mouth slightly agape yet unable to speak. Her eyes were wide in shock and she was only brought back to reality by the tightening grip on her wrist.

“Where is he?” Thranduil repeated with urgency, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

Calmly and gently she released his hand from her wrist, and cupped her hands around his in reassurance. “Do not fret, aran nin, for Legolas is well. He has a few injuries, but he will recover swiftly. He is still at the war camp, overseeing the surrender of the Easterlings.”

Thranduil fell back against the pillows and let out a breath of relief. His mind felt so muddled, like he had lost all sense of place and time. He looked back at her then. His vision was partially impaired, and distant voices echoed in his ears, making it difficult to comprehend who she was. “Adlanniel?”

She smiled, relieved, and gently stroked his hand that she was still holding. “It is I, aran nin.” She confirmed. “We are back at the palace.”

“Back at the palace?” He repeated, then looking out towards the entrance door. “How long have we been here?”

“We only just arrived here this morning, aran nin. But you have been mostly unconscious for quite a few days.”

“Mostly?”

“The poison caused your mind darkness and caused hallucinations…” She replied, her eyes saddening. She remembered the apparition they had both seen. Had that really been a hallucination?

He thought upon it for a moment, then looked to her once more. “Have you been caring for me for all this time?”

“I have, aran nin.” She replied. She could not help the stray tears that began falling from her eyes once more, so joyful was she that he was awake and his mind lucid. Yet he did not seem so happy to see her. His face was rather one of sadness.

“It should not have been your burden to bear.” He said solemnly. “I did not want you to ever have to see me like this…the thing of your nightmares.” 

There was a silence between them, for Adlanniel did not know how to respond - so mixed were her feelings. Yet, the emotions in her heart held true and she tightened her hold on his hand due to pure affection and adoration. “It had been my choice Thranduil. Legolas had asked it of me, to care for you, and I chose to do so. I would trust no one else with such a task. And besides…” She paused for a moment. “Now I have seen all faces of you.”

He looked at her, trying to read the deeper meaning of what she had said, but his head ached.

“Now rest, aran nin, and let me replace these bandages.”

He looked away from her again and gave a slight nod. He could not bare to look at her while he was in such a horrible and vulnerable state. With every bandage she peeled off him, he was reminded of the pain of having his skin melt away. He could not show her the agony he was feeling, despite how gentle she was, and with every bandage she replaced his heart darkened further.

“This will be the last time you do this.” He voice was cold, reminding her of all those times he had been so foreboding. “Next time, send someone else.” And without a second thought, he waved her off. “Now leave.”

His words stung at her like a thousand hornets. She was only trying to help him, only trying to show that she still cared so deeply for him and yet he was so dismissive of her efforts and her feelings.

She didn’t know if her heart could break any further than it already had. Stifling a sob, she curtsied and without another word she turned and left his chambers.When the great oaken doors closed behind her, she slid down to the marble floor in front them and wept into her hands. How could he be so cruel to her again, especially now out of all times? Had he remembered the apparition and the ominous message his wife had given him? Are her words the reason why he was being so dismissive again? If it were indeed the case, she knew she had to get through it for the sake of her children regardless of how much it pained her. Standing then, she hastily wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath, composing herself.

“Have prepared food and drink for the king. He is awakened. Also he has ordered that I not take care of him, so send another healer in my stead next time his bandages need changing.” She said sternly to the Elvenking’s butler when she came across him in the halls.

“Yes, hiril vuin.” He replied politely, but a little surprised at how straightforward - and annoyed she sounded.

 

Quickly she returned to her rooms and closed the doors, sliding the bolts in place as if in an attempt to keep all darkness out. Yet she could feel it still seeping in, through every crack and crevice, wrapping its way around her heart and mind, driving her mad. She fell to her bed again and continued to cry relentlessly, begging the Valar to allow warm arms to wrap around her and hold her close to heart - she did not care whose. She thought then that even the embrace of Mandos himself would have been enough. Anything to get her away from the pain and the guilt that choked her, and the lust that still ravaged her relentlessly. Oh, why would none of it ever stop? Even as the days went by, and she kept herself relatively secluded in her room, did the pain not abate. Even when letters from her beloved prince arrived did she still feel so weighed and broken. How could she continue like this? The gwannûn too were giving her grief now with their constant kicking and tumbling about.

“Calm yourselves.” She begged them as she lay under the fur blankets of her bed, refusing to face the outside world.

Gwendalyn was becoming increasingly worried about her self-inflicted seclusion, despite being reassured by her lady that the cold weather was simply making her pregnancy more difficult to cope with. The young handmaiden constantly begged her lady to resurface, at least when she was well enough to do so, for the entire palace was worried about her.

‘The entire palace?’ Adlanniel would think to herself. The only one there who she truly wanted to care obviously did not. Not once did he come to personally see her. Her rationality told her that perhaps he was still too weak and thus was still relatively bed ridden himself, but the darkness within her would not agree.

 

“I feel that you are the only one I can truly confide in…” She sighed as she stroked Maeglir’s face. The stallion let out a low whinny and nuzzled her stomach. After many days in her own seclusion, she had decided to make it her new task to regularly visit the stables, to tend to those steeds that had been injured during the battles which already seemed to have been so long ago. She adored animals, particularly horses, and they brought her some form of comfort from all the recent misery. “Maeglir, do you understand how I feel?” She asked, after having spoken to him at length of what was going on in her mind. The white steed snuffed, and nodded. Maeglir was a descendant from a line of the great Mearas, the most revered horses in all of Arda; horses which could understand common speech as well as the languages of the elves. They were majestic beasts, Maeglir being counted as one of the most out of all those that had allowed themselves to be domesticated.

“I wish he would understand…” She began to weep again, and put her forehead to the stallion’s strong, warm neck. Maeglir brought his head around to embrace her.

 

“I do understand.” Came his voice near her. Maeglir pricked up his ears and whinnied. Adlanniel spun around, almost tripping on her own feet, to see that Thranduil had entered the stall and was standing on the other side of his steed. How did she not notice his entrance? It mattered not for he was there, petting his stallion’s neck.

Adlanniel composed herself and took in a deep breath. “How long had you been listening for?” She asked, a dissatisfied frown strewn across her face.

“Long enough…” He replied simply before he continued. “But I do understand Adlanniel. I suffer the same pain and mental agony of it all.”

“Then why do you treat me with so much disdain?” Her voice was angered now, making Maeglir shift uneasily.

Thranduil looked to the straw of the stable floor before looking back up at her. His expression full of pain and suffering. “I do not mean to.” He replied honestly.

“You do not like others to see you vulnerable.” Adlanniel stated, the scorn still written on her face. “At least your wounds have mostly healed.” She muttered then. “But it does not detract from you being a monster.”

Thranduil looked at her both shocked and hurt, but he could not blame her for feeling the way she did, or saying such biting words that were so very true. He did not want to fight with her, not now, and his expression turned to one of sadness. “Adlanniel….please…”

“You are torturous!” And picking up the box of grooming brushes, she stormed out of the stall and headed towards the tack room.

Maeglir whinnied after her, and then snorted at Thranduil.

“I know Maeglir.” Thranduil sighed dolefully. “I am sure you already know this is all my fault.”

The steed used his head to push Thranduil towards the stall’s door. Thranduil knew that Maeglir meant for him to follow her. He contemplated for a long moment on whether or not he should. She would only try to burn him with her harsh words, though well deserved. Yet, he was far too tired for hostility, and he wanted to end it between them once and for all.

 

When he appeared in the tack room door, he could see her sitting on a box, crying. He cautiously approached her, but she was too distraught to move.

Crouching before her, he gently placed a hand on hers. “Goheno nin Adlanniel…. It breaks my heart to see you weep so, to see all the pain I have rendered in you.”

She looked up at him then, her eyes reddened and swollen with tears. He reached up to her face and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She leaned her head to his touch; his sweet, soft, gentle touch - something she had been craving for for so long.

“I wish you could erase it all.” She whimpered, his hand now stroking her face.

“If only it were that easy…” He sighed. After a short silence he stood to walk over to the ladder which led up to a great loft. “Such darkness has come over us now…” He began solemnly.

“Fill the Chalice of Truth. Without the Chalice to be filled, no Light can be spread again…”

Thranduil’s eyes widened as he turned back to Adlanniel, surprised. Those words were so familiar, yet he could not fathom where he had heard them. They were like they had been whispered on a distant breeze.

“And yet I cannot bear the pain of the truth.” She continued as she slowly approached him. “For I love two so deeply, yet the one whom I crave for so desperately has no sliver of love within him for me.”

Thranduil’s cerulean eyes turned contrite and deeply saddened. He knew the truth deep within his heart. “What do you want me to say?”

“That you love me!” She spat out, the words rolling off her tongue so naturally. But those words were unexpected, even for her. Was that truly what she wanted to hear?

Thranduil gazed into her eyes as he took her by the shoulders. “I cannot love you the way you wish me to Adlanniel.” He said firmly, but with great heartache. “Perhaps in another life I could, but it is not this life. Regardless, it does not mean I have no feelings for you. I hold a great affection for you.”

“Such sweet lies...like your Dorwinion wine.”

Again, such familiar words she spoke. He took her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes, searching them. “I do not lie on this Adlanniel.”

“I hate you.” She spat bitterly. Yet why she said those words too even she could not understand. 

Her harsh words were as spontaneous as the kiss he suddenly planted on her lips, and the sharp slap that then landed on his cheek. They both stared at each other in shock for what seemed like an eternity, a great and insufferable heat filling every crevice of their bodies and souls. One could not possibly tell who jumped on who first, but their bodies were as entwined as vines of ivy, their mouths locked in a deep and insatiable passion as they clawed desperately at each other’s clothes. The fire which burned within took off like a wildfire as their tongues lashed and twisted within their mouths, Thranduil pushing Adlanniel almost harshly against the nearby wall where bridles hung. 

 

Hitching up the folds of her dress, Thranduil pushed his hips against hers, his hardened member threatening to tear through his leggings. Pulling them down hastily he entered her, a satisfied moan passing through their love-locked mouths. She was sultry and nothing but wanting his equally fervent lust, pushing her hips to meet his with every thrust. So hungry for her forbidden lover was she, she almost bit him again, just as she had when they had first joined in coitus in the Garden of the Brook all those moons ago.

Whilst one was entwined in her luscious raven hair, Thranduil’s other hand traced its way up and down the length of her torso; teasing her taught nipples between his fingertips, tracing his touch up and down the pearls of her spine, coveting her every inch of delectable flesh. She too did the same, clawing at him to bring him as close as they could manage, wanting to feel all of him over her.

Promises that had been made were now broken and the vicious cycle they had begun was set to start spinning again. Yet the passion and bliss they were in drowned out all else, including the guilt that had been drowning them. Perhaps their passion now was spurred from the treacherous guilt that had been plaguing them, the guilt which only caused their need for each other to grow more; Like the vines of the ivy which could not survive without each other for nourishment…

 

Suddenly came a great, painful kick from the gwannûn. It sent such a sharp pain through her pelvis she cried out and shoved Thranduil away from her. He looked at her in surprise, but dazed like he had just been snapped out of a dream.

“What is wrong? Are you alright?” He asked when he came to his senses.

“The gwannûn...they are restless…they kicked me hard. Even they disapprove of what we have done.”

“What we have done…” He repeated, feeling a sudden burning where she had slapped him previously. “Adlanniel….I…” For the first time in an age, he was rendered almost speechless, not knowing how to react and what to make of what had just happened. He had just gone against everything he had promised to her, and to himself; he had betrayed his precious son again. How could this need for Adlanniel not abate after all they had gone through, after all he had done to try to keep it at bay? He had hurt her, so why would she too still want him? Why would she still love him?

“What are we doing Thranduil?” Adlanniel wept in a desperate frustration. “Why are we doing this?” She broke down then and fell to the floor beneath them. Thranduil, quickly fixing his clothing, went down to her, and pulled her dress back up over her shoulders. Yet, she pushed him away again angrily. “Your touch is poison!” She yelled as she pulled back, her voice causing the horses nearby to shift and bray.

“Calm yourself Adlanniel! You will bring unneeded attention.” He warned her.

“To the abyss with you!” She cried as she lunged forward to hit him again. Yet the suddenness of her movements made her slip on her dress and fall face-forward.

Thranduil scrambled to catch her, and she clung to him as if her life depended upon it, and continued to wail on him. The banks of the dam that had held all of her deeper emotions were finally broken, and they spilt out onto the king’s shoulder. But he held her tightly, feeling the emotional torment that ran through her, and was himself rendered helpless.

 

“Why??” She continued to weep relentlessly against him. “Why can I not stop wanting you? Why can I not stop needing you. I just want Mandos to come smite me now!” She cried in despair.

Thranduil held her tighter at those words. “No, oh no, pinig, do not say such things. I could not bear to lose you. Legolas could not survive without you. You know that.”

“And now you decide to think about Legolas, you bastard.” She punched him hard in the shoulder but still was unable to let him go.

“Illicit affairs are always initiated by two people.” He frowned, instantly regretting those words. He did not want to aggravate the hornet’s nest further, though he already had from laying with her.

She wailed then at his words, knowing them to be utterly true. She had always known it - that she too was to blame just as much as he. In such despair was she, she did not even notice the two guards that had run to the door after having heard cries from the stable entrance. Luckily for her, Thranduil was shielding her with his body. Her dress, though now around her shoulders, was still loose from the undone ties.

Thranduil gave a simple nod, and the guards, bowing, rushed back to their posts.

“Adlanniel, pinig, we made another mistake. We have made many these past months. Our whole affair is one big, disastrous mistake. But there is still time, there is still hope. We can still fix this!” 

“Fill the Chalice of Truth. Without the Chalice to be filled, no Light can be spread again…” Adlanniel said slowly once more.

“I have heard that before….”

“I know you did...I was there…”

Thranduil looked down at her in utter confusion.

“You, my grandmother and father are not the only ones who can see things… visions… apparitions… things of that ilk.”

“What did you see?”

Adlanniel’s eyes gazed off into the corner of the room where she stared into nothingness.

“Queen Silveth, as bright and as beautiful as the stars in the night sky…”

Thranduil turned a sickly pale, and his stomach lurched with sudden nausea. He suddenly felt the burning sting of tears in his eyes. “Silveth…”

 

Once more her ethereal image was before him, looking down at him with saddened yet sympathetic eyes. Her vision was spliced with past memories of what they once had - a perfect love. How could he explain to Adlanniel how conflicted all this made him feel?

“The Queen and I had been together for over a millennium. Over that time our love for each other had grown and developed into something worthy of the Valar themselves; unwavering and unbreakable. She bore me my first and only legitimate child and cared for us with utmost devotion till the very day she died. Can you imagine what it feels like, losing so much and then having the love of your life cruelly stripped away from you…again?”

Adlanniel shook her head solemnly.

“You have already told me how it would feel for you to lose Legolas. Imagine what it must feel like for me…a millennium of unequivocal love gone due to one horribly wrong and tragic decision. The mother of my child, gone. The child she was yet to bear, gone. Everything I held dear, crumbled into ash.” Tears now trickled down his face and over the skin of his cheeks, flowing over the remnants of healed scars that remained as his magic began returning.

“Then after many centuries, when you have finally learned to cope with the pain of her loss, she is before you again, yet it is not only her but the first love that you lost combined. How can one deal with that after having been alone, devoid of an elleth’s touch for so long? How can you deal with it not actually being her, but her embodied in someone you cannot have, that someone being the lover of your own child?” His embrace of her loosened, and he looked away. “There is no excuse for what I have done to the both of you, and I will live the rest of my days feeling the weight of the guilt caused by it. But to have been able to feel even but a remnant of what I had once had with Silveth… What would you have done in my situation?” He looked into Adlanniel's eyes. She too was weeping relentlessly and could barely find her voice to reply.

“I would do anything to feel Legolas’ love again if I were to lose him.” She sniffed. “Anything. I understand how conflicted you must feel. But you know I feel just as tortured.”

“I do know.” Thranduil nodded.

“Though he may not be here now, Legolas still lives. You will see him again soon. But when will I see my wife again? I will never know…I often wonder if I should just sail to the West in a hope that she will be there waiting for me. But what if she is not there? I will be left in my own ruin again.”

“No Thranduil, that cannot be true! Surely your ancestors will be there. Perhaps your own parents, to help ease the wait of her return.”

“Perhaps.” He sighed. “But a darkness is returning to these lands. You can feel it too. And so, I cannot leave it to its peril yet.”

“And I do not want you to leave,” Adlanniel said in a small, tear-choked voice.

“We have discussed so many times how to end this.” She sobbed. “But I can't. I don't know why. I don't know how many times I have to remind myself of how much I love Legolas, because you know that I do! The scope of my love for him is endless! Yet I cannot help but still remain so drawn to you. You are my poisonous addiction. No amount of trying to stay away from each other has helped; we've both been drawn back like a moth to the flame. I should have just done as you asked and returned to Imladris. But even if I had gone back, I would not have gotten over you.”

“I would have sent Legolas to you, to love and cherish you as he always has. It may have taken centuries, but eventually, your feelings for me would have abated. Your true love is Legolas, not I.” Came Thranduil’s reply as he sat her up straight.

“I know this.” Adlanniel frowned, still frustrated; still wanting. “So send me back to the camp so I can be with only him.”

“You know I cannot allow that, for your safety and that of the children inside you.”

“Then what are we to do? Continue to avoid each other and continue to be hostile to one another? If we continue that, I am sure suspicions will circulate. Already Legolas himself suspects something and has demanded answers of me when he returns.”

“Then it is your choice to give him those answers,” Thranduil replied. “Fill the Chalice of Truth. That is what you told me Silveth said. Without the Chalice to be filled, light cannot spread again. Whether or not she truly had appeared to us, I do not know, but her words hold true.”

“But are you not the one who once told me that the truth would tear Legolas apart? That the truth would destroy all of us? How can we do that, especially now that I am with child?” Adlanniel stroked the bulge of her stomach. “I do not care what happens to me, but what if Legolas hates them? One of them is not his after all…”

“He could never hate them, and you do not need to tell him of their parentage - you do not need to bring the gwannûn into the fray. It is your choice if you wish to tell Legolas the truth by heeding Silveth’s words. As I have told you before, I will support you no matter what your decision is.”

“Then why can you not tell him?” Her voice was small.

“Don’t you think it would hurt him more not coming from you?” Thranduil replied. “But if you truly wish for me to be the one to tell him, then I will.”

“No!” Adlanniel said quickly as she shook her head. “I will be the one to tell him if either of us does.” She paused for a long moment then before continuing. “I just cannot bear to break his poor heart.”

“Well…” Thranduil began with a sigh. “Some secrets are meant to go to our graves. It is up to us on whether or not we choose to bury them with us. But doing so means we must carry a heavy burden for the rest of our lives. We are both already experiencing the horridness of it. Also to withhold the truth is dishonest and as cruel as what we have already done. Think upon it Adlanniel, for it is your relationship and your future that is most at stake. But remember, and you already know this, Legolas will go through the abyss and back for you. His heart will shatter from the truth, but the love he holds for you will mend it eventually.”

“But what of the love I hold for you?” She sobbed.

Thranduil gazed at her sympathetically. “It is not true love, but a lust that has engulfed us both.”

“Will this lust be the demise of us both?” She murmured.

 

Suddenly Thranduil pushed Adlanniel from his lap and bolted upright, looking around the room almost frantically. He looked towards the ladder before he scaled its length quickly, and glanced about the loft. He knew it was not his emotions or his illness playing tricks on him.

She stood now and properly fixed her dress. “What is the matter, aran nin?”

Thranduil, sighing, looked back down at her before descending the ladder. He looked almost defeated which sent Adlanniel’s heart racing.

“I fear that someone may have been watching us…”


	52. Chapter 52

Adlanniel had returned to her chambers and was pacing her room, still in a panic at the words Thranduil had said.

“I fear that someone may have been watching us…”

They rung through her mind continuously like a whirlpool that pulled unfortunate sailors down into the depths of the sea. He had told her to remain calm and poised, that he would flush out the culprit if there were indeed one, but she could not help but worry that word would spread; rumors and whispers throughout the castle which would finally reach the ears of the prince. How could she bear to face Legolas then? How would he react having heard the words from mouths other than her own?

Suddenly came knocking at her door. She groaned, exasperated. “Who is it?” She called impatiently.

Gwendalyn poked her head around the door cautiously. “H…hiril vuin, it is only I.” She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her quietly, clearly able to perceive that her lady was in a mood of sorts. “Is there something the matter, hiril vuin?”

Adlanniel sighed and shook her head as she slumped down onto the sofa. “No, I am just tired Gwendalyn.” She lied.

“Shall I pour you some tea?” The young elleth did not wait for an answer before she began to pour a cup, her hands quivering slightly. Adlanniel herself was too distracted to notice how unnerved her handmaiden was as she brought over the tea. So unnerved was she, she did not perceive how close the table before her actually was and bumped into it, spilling the tea all over herself and her lady.

“Gwendalyn!” Adlanniel gasped, not so much in anger, but in shock. “Are you alright?”

“Hi…hiril vuin! My apologies! I am a fool! Are you alright, are you hurt?” Both of the ellith had reached for some form of cloth to wipe up the mess.

“I just asked you the same question!” Adlanniel wiped the table, looking up to her handmaiden who was now as pale as a ghost. Adlanniel noticed the bright scalding marks on her handmaiden’s hands which the tea had caused. “Oh Gwendalyn, look! You have burnt your hands!”

The young elleth had been too much in a tizzy to have noticed.

“Quickly, come here.” Adlanniel pulled the girl to a nearby silver basin of fresh water which flowed in from the underground river system beneath the palace. Dipping the cloth in, Adlanniel proceeded to wrap it around her handmaiden’s hands, the poor girl now flinching from the stinging pain. Adlanniel looked to her apologetically. “It seems like we are both in a mess today.” She joked, which only sought to make Gwendalyn blush. Adlanniel sighed, as she moved to take a salve from her dresser. “What is wrong Gwendalyn? You seem out of sorts.”

Gwendalyn looked up at her, like as if she had been snapped out of a daze suddenly. “Nothing's the matter, hiril vuin. I am fine.”

Adlanniel peered at her form under her lashes, she could sense that the younger elleth was hiding something. She moved once more to sit next to her friend, and began to apply the salve to her scalded hand.

“Gwendalyn, you can confide in me about anything. You know that.” Adlanniel placed a reassuring hand on Gwendalyn’s shoulder.

Gwendalyn averted her gaze and gave a slight nod. “I know…” She replied meekly. Her lady was waiting for some form of answer, which made her ever more nervous.

“Have you and Melethril lain together?” Adlanniel asked, the question taking Gwendalyn by surprise.

“N…no!” She stammered, her eyes wide with innocence.

“Done something…lewd together?” Adlanniel teased, which made the poor girl flush profusely more.

“Maybe…” She squeaked as she tried to hide with her cloak. “But that is not it!”

Adlanniel looked to her, rather surprised. “Then what is it, my friend?”

“I saw…” Gwendalyn blurted out in the heat of the moment, quickly putting her hands over her mouth.

Adlanniel paled then. “Saw what?” Her voice was more serious and almost demanding.

The poor handmaiden began to quiver with fear, and the urge to tell the truth. “Aran Thranduil will have my head…”

“Gwendalyn! What did you see?!” Adlanniel took the frightened elleth by the shoulders and stared her right in the eyes. Gwendalyn tried desperately to hold back the sobs that now suddenly wracked at her, but burst into tears.

“I…I saw you…and the king in the stables…I…I had been trying to find you…I…I saw you both…” She averted her eyes again shamefully and could not continue.

Adlanniel let her go and fell back against the sofa they were sitting on. Her heart sank deep within her chest then, and she felt bile rise up in her throat. “Have you told anyone Gwendalyn?” She asked after a long while of Gwendalyn weeping into her hands. “Melethril perhaps?”

Gwendalyn quickly shook her head. “No, I swear I have not told anyone. I swear it on my life! I will not tell a soul, I promise you!”

“You better keep it that way Gwendalyn, or else it will not be Aran Thranduil who has your head.” Adlanniel frowned solemnly.

Gwendalyn looked at her lady surprised, it was very unlike her to make threats, no matter what the reason, but then she also understood the gravity of the situation. “I swear it.” She promised. “But please tell me one thing, hiril vuin…” She began to beg. “What of the Prince? I thought you loved him.”

Adlanniel looked to Gwendalyn then, the girl’s words bringing tears to her eyes. “I do love him Gwendalyn. With my whole being, I love him.” Her voice choked with a great pain. “It is too complicated for you to understand…”

Gwendalyn, wiping her own tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her dress, took her lady’s hands into her own. “Then help me understand it, hiril vuin.”

 

Adlanniel tearfully explained the entire situation in as much detail as she could, going over every last complexity and emotion. Regardless of how well she explained it to the younger elleth, she still knew the whole situation was inexcusable.

“So your mother and Aran Thranduil used to be lovers in Lindon?” Gwendalyn questioned, still rather surprised by the notion.

Adlanniel nodded in confirmation. “For quite a long time too, it seemed. But as you know now, my grandmother was very much against their union at the time, even though my grandfather was not. Aran Thranduil had told me that my grandmother was against their union because he had been a bad influence to my mother. He may have been indeed young and reckless and brash in those days, but I do not think they are the reason. There is more to it, I am sure. But what…I do not know.”

“Perhaps she foresaw something?”

“Perhaps.” Adlanniel agreed, sighing. “But if she did or not, we are not to know.”

“It is so sad…” Gwendalyn began as she looked down to the rug beneath them. “That the king has lost two of whom he loved so much. I do understand why he became attracted to you but even your tryst too was doomed from the start.”

Adlanniel sighed and nodded as she averted her eyes.

“Aran Thranduil has given you what you craved so much, what the prince was not able to give. Yet, as you told me, even after the prince started to give you what you needed, you still needed the king’s touch...like a flower that needs water to bloom...that is how I see it.”

“And without the water, the flower will wither and die…” Adlanniel began to weep again.

“I do not know what to do, how to stop this. I hate it, and I want it to end, but at the same time, I do not. I feel so pained and the guilt...it...it is so overwhelming. But I cannot stop needing him...I cannot stop loving him!”

Gwendalyn looked down at her lady sympathetically, she herself could not imagine what was going through her lady’s mind, and how conflicting and hard it was to deal with on a daily basis. She only knew that she had to lend her support, despite her own views on the matter, and help her closest friend weave her way out of the web she had inevitably created herself. “But is it really love?” She asked softly, as she took Adlanniel’s sobbing frame into her arms. “Or is it simply an insatiable lust and need for the forbidden? The craving for what Aran Thranduil can give you which the prince cannot?”

Adlanniel looked at Gwendalyn desperately, her eyes now reddened and swollen from all the tears. “I...I do not know.” She wept in reply. “I said to him not long past that I wanted him to love me. But I do not know what it is I want anymore. Why am I so wicked?”

“You are not wicked,” Gwendalyn reassured. “But there is only one you truly love, and he is back at the war camp. It is the same for Aran Thranduil, the only one he truly loves was sadly taken from him many years ago. He may be able to satiate your carnal desires hiril vuin, but he will never be able to give you the love he had for his queen. That love is for her and only her. You are now merely his mistress. The only one who can and will give you that love is Prince Legolas. Yet, you have to choose one, lest you want this entanglement to worsen and the pain and suffering to become further more intolerable. But only you can decide which is more important, lust….or love.”

 

Adlanniel nodded slowly. “As I have said before, for one so young you are one so wise…”

Gwendalyn smiled at her affectionately. “And as I have said before, I have had a good teacher. Though this situation she has put herself in may not have been so wise…”

Adlanniel looked at the floor guiltily. “Indeed. And it is a mess that is hard to clean up. Like a stain that absorbs into a carpet.”

Gwendalyn could not help but chuckle. “There is always a way, hiril vuin. It may take a while, but there is always a way.”

“I hope so…”

“There is.” Gwendalyn pushed. “And I feel that the only way to start is by telling Legolas the truth. He may be angry...actually, he may be furious...but I know how much he loves you. He will find it in his heart to forgive you both eventually.”

Adlanniel nodded as images of the vision came to her mind. Both it and her handmaiden spoke the truth. Yet, she could not help but still doubt that Legolas would ever forgive her. The hurt she would wreak upon him with the truth would be too great a pain. Though she knew it was a pain that needed to be endured for all their sakes. 

 

“For the sakes of the babies too…” Gwendalyn continued. “He will forgive you. It may take him a while, and the trust may take a while to return...but we Eldar have all the time in the world do we not?”

It was Adlanniel’s turn to let out a small chuckle. “You are right.” She affirmed. “I must tell him the truth. Even Aran Thranduil once told me it would be the right thing to do, despite the pain it will cause Legolas. You all are right, I just need to find the courage and the strength to do it. But I will, I swear I will.” She said adamantly.

Gwendalyn nodded and smiled. “Good, that is the strength you need!”

However, Adlanniel suddenly felt another strange doubt in her stomach. “Do you think I should tell Aran Thranduil about my decision?”

Gwendalyn thought about it for a moment and then nodded again. “I think you should so that he is not left in the dark when you do decide to speak to the prince….but just….” She paused for a moment and blushed. “Both of you try not to bed one another when you do tell him.”

Adlanniel too blushed, and gave a sheepish giggle. “We’ll try not to.”

“Well, I will spank you if I find out you do.” Gwendalyn mused, trying to sound as maternal as she could. Adlanniel could not help but grin deviously at the poor elleth.

“You will not need to, the king does already.”

Gwendalyn’s eyes shot open with surprise as she nearly choked on her own breath. “Truly?”

Adlanniel bit the tip of her finger slyly but did not give a reply as she stood.

“W..wait, where are you going?”

“To see the king. I’ve been a naughty elleth and need a good spanking.” Adlanniel now joked to tease her handmaiden further. Adlanniel then laughed heartily. “I am merely going to tell him that I wish to tell Legolas the truth, that is all,” She said, seeing Gwendalyn flush furiously. The young handmaiden did not seem so convinced however.

“Truly!” Adlanniel urged as she tried not to laugh again.

“I was being serious.” Gwendalyn frowned at her.

“As was I!” Adlanniel assured. “Now I will go, and you go keep yourself occupied with Melethril.” She winked.

Gwendalyn blushed again and averted her gaze. “Do not tease me.” She whimpered.

“Well you yourself said that you and he had done ‘lewd’ things together.”

“I never confirmed nor denied it.” Gwendalyn pouted.

“Which means that you did!”

“Oh go already!” Gwendalyn pushed Adlanniel playfully towards the door. “Do not bed the king!” She warned. Adlanniel poked her tongue out at her handmaiden and Gwendalyn did the same back. Both of the ellith were still giggling when Adlanniel finally closed the doors of her chambers behind her.

 

Standing before the door in the small hidden hallway to the king’s chambers, she began to feel her heart sink. She had now chosen her fate, but would she be able to follow through with it?

 

Sindarin - English  
hiril vuin - beloved lady

elleth/ellith - elven female/females

aran - king

Eldar - the elves


	53. Chapter 53

She could barely contain her laughter, closing the great oaken doors as Adlanniel left for the king’s chambers. Despite the light hearted humour between them, she knew that her warning to her lady would not be heeded. Sighing, she walked over to the secret door that lead to her own rooms; as long as her lady and the king were in the same realm, nothing could separate them. There was no more she could do but continue to lend her support and try to dissuade Adlanniel further, even if it were to fall upon deaf ears. 

Going over to her dressing table, she looked over her hair in the mirror, twisting it here and there, trying to make it presentable for when she herself would seek out her lover. But her current appearance did not impress her. If it could not impress her then how could it impress her ellon? Perhaps a bath and a change of clothes would help, she continued to think to herself. Taking a fair amount of dresses from her wardrobe, she lay them upon her bed and held them one by one in front of herself as she stood before the mirror. Eventually she decided on one of light turquoise and greens, symbolising the snows that blanketed the surrounding Greenwood.  
Taking off her current dress and her fur lined cloak, she now stood within her room in nothing but her undergarments, the cold winter draft sending a chill down her spine. Quickly she moved over to her bath, turning the tap which would allow the hot water from the hot springs to flow through.

She shrieked and almost fell into the bath as she felt something squeeze her buttocks tightly. Instinctively she spun around to punch the culprit, but tripped on her own feet and fell into his arms instead. “Melethril you… you…!” She snapped at him as she went to punch him again.  
Laughing, he dodged her aim and brought her closer to his body. “Did you miss me?” He asked smoothly.  
Gwendalyn frowned at him and pouted in exasperation. “How long were you watching for?”  
“I was in here before you arrived.” He replied with a cheeky grin. “And watching you undress has really… peaked my interests.”   
Gwendalyn blushed and turned her head away. She was very glad to hear those words, but she could not allow him to have the upper hand. “How improper.” She frowned again.   
“I heard no complaints when my hand was down your panties the other day.” He retorted, making her blush furiously once more.  
“Stop teasing me.”  
“Stop being a prude.” He replied as he brought her body ever closer, skimming his lips along the nape of her neck and the back of her ears, knowing well that she could not resist a mere touch from him. His hands slid around to her front and groped her, and she let out a small moan in response. “I would very much like to see you unclothed…” He whispered then, his desire for her as strong as it had ever been. He felt a strange sense of confidence being before her, perhaps as she portrayed herself as being petite and meek, although she was quite the opposite.   
“Now you are being improper…” She murmured as she averted her gaze.  
“Am I?” Melethril chuckled at her. “If I am, then I do apologise....”  
Gwendalyn smiled innocently and shook her head. “I accept your request, only if you also comply,” She said as she turned to face him.   
This made Melethril now blush. Even though her request was fair for he had requested the same, he never expected her to actually concur. “I did not think you would agree…” His eyes were pinned to her breasts as she began to untie the ties of her undergarments.   
She lifted a finger to hush him. “I am full of surprises, dear Melethril, now close your eyes.”  
Hesitantly he did as he was told, a cold sweat forming on his brow in anticipation. His whole body shivered now as he could hear her undress.   
“Keep your eyes closed Melethril.” She warned him, taking his hands now into hers. Slowly she brought them to her naked chest, and cupped them around her breasts.  
He gulped and his heart began to race at the feeling of her delectable flesh, her nipples now standing taught between his fingers. He could not help but let out a sigh of contentment when she began to trace her own fingers over his own chest, tugging at his shirt for him to pull it off. He complied quickly, and his skin prickled when he heard her too gasp at what she now saw; a torso so chiseled and refined.  
“By the Valar…” She whispered as she traced her fingers down his musculature, circling his navel which made him squirm and giggle.

“May I open my eyes now?” He pleaded sweetly, desperate to look upon her.  
“In but a moment.” She purred as she crawled into her bed, covering her body from his sight with the sheets. Telling him to open his eyes then she beckoned for him to come to her, and with reddened cheeks he did, and stood by the side of the bed.  
“Get in, silly.” She laughed as she threw back the sheets for him to enter the bed beside her, covering herself enough as not to reveal any of her more intimate flesh. “Off with the rest.” She ordered him then, and he again did as he was told, hiding himself beneath the sheets she had thrown over him in order to pull of his pants and undergarments. When he had completed his task, he lay there and stared up at the ceiling, the sheets covering up to his shoulders as he breathed deeply, nervously.   
Slowly Gwendalyn sidled up to him, making him go rigid when she reached out to touch his skin once more. He chuckled nervously once more and turned on his side to face her, yet she were still covered with the sheets.  
“Please, let me look upon your beauty.” He pleaded once more.

This time she accepted his plea and slowly pulled the sheets from her body, revealing her slender frame. She had not long come of age and thus her body still held onto some of its adolescent youth, just as much as his did.   
His eyes, wide in awe, trailed their way up and down her body, making him hitch his breath. Beneath the sheets that covered him could he feel his member stiffen in anticipation, but for what she would allow, he was yet to find out.   
As he gazed upon her, lewd thoughts floated into his mind. Oh how we wanted to delve deep into her as he looked over the soft pelt of her womanhood; how he wanted to take one of her breasts into his mouth. But no, he would do no such thing against her permission. He could only but fantasise, and even then he felt shamed for doing so and blushed furiously as he averted his gaze.   
“What is it Melethril?” Gwendalyn asked sweetly.   
Melethril gulped and gazed into her eyes with a fervent hunger. “What I would like to do to you right now….” He trailed off, feeling his erection press harder against his thighs.   
“And what would that be?” She teased.   
“I wouldn't dare say it, I could not disrespect you or your honour.” He averted his gaze bashfully.   
Gwendalyn chuckled, bringing herself close so that they were mere centimetres from each other. She pulled the sheets over so that she too could now see him in all his glory, and she gasped and flushed at the sight, especially at the sight of his hardened manhood.   
She was in awe as she stared at it, reaching down to touch it, only for it to lurch from her fingertips. But no sooner did she touch him did he pull her close into a kiss full of passion. The fact that his member now rubbed against her thighs highly aroused her. 

She sighed deeply as she felt his fingers glide up her cleft, his other hand nestling on her breast as his lips grazed hers gently.He knew he had found his mark when she squirmed as he touched her nub, and so gently he began to stroke and press against it, sending shivers of pleasure down into her loins. He had remembered a night previous where they had hidden within the barracks, kissing feverishly in a concealed corner, his hand down her leggings, teasing her pearl. She had thoroughly enjoyed that, especially when he had pushed his fingers further down.  
He was taken aback when he felt her hands upon his member, stroking it, gripping it to pull gently up and down. A moan escaped between his lips when one of her hands glided back up his chest to a nipple, teasing it delectably. He took her lips with his and entwined his tongue with hers, pulling her body close so that she pressed hard against him. Skin against skin.   
“Melethril?” Gwendalyn asked softly through their kisses, sweat already beginning to dew on her brow.  
“What is it, mel nin?” He rested his forehead on hers and traced his fingers down her face.  
She hesitated for a short moment, wondering if it were the right thing to do considering the current situation she was in, yet it had nothing to do with her own relationship. But at the same time, her relationship with Melethril was still so fresh and new. They could not get enough of each other and had decided to wed. Was it too early for such a thing even though she had already agreed? She knew he had admired her for quite some time, and he had risked his life for her and her lady, regardless of it being his duty. She knew she was in love with him, and she knew what her heart desired. Now her heart and her mind were at one with each other. 

“Melo nin…” She whispered, his fingers pushing harder against her pearl, making her moan against his chest.   
He stopped his touch in that moment and looked at her, contemplating for a moment if he had understood what she had said.   
“Make love to me Melethril… please?”   
“A… are you sure?” He questioned her, nervous at the thought, despite his member stiffening more so at the prospect. “I do not want you to feel obligated or pressured into such a thing, especially before we have our wedding ceremony.”   
“I want to be at one with you.” She pressed. “I am ready, and I want it. I want to feel you joined with me in passion.”   
Melethril gazed into her eyes, searching them. He let out a long sigh of wanting then as he kissed her once more, moving to be between her thighs. “Are you sure this is what you want?”  
“Do you not?” She questioned teasingly, her breath hitching slightly when she felt the head of his shaft probe at her womanhood.   
“I do…” He leant down to her once more to kiss her, and she reached between them to guide him to her entrance.   
She gasped as he entered her, a sharp pain stinging at her thighs at the breaking of her innocence. Grasping his body she whimpered softly, and gently he kissed her tears away.   
He stroked her face as he slowly rocked against her, reveling in her inner warmth and the soft moans that escaped her lips.   
The bliss that resonated through her body was something she had never imagined, and her mind floated into the clouds as her body arched against his, trembling as she began to reach some zenith she had not expected.   
Her sounds of pleasure elicited his own, and soon he too felt a blinding sensation engulf him, making him cry out as he became spent inside of her. Panting, he looked down at her, and she too breathed heavily as she looked back up at him, pearls of sweat having formed on her brow.   
Without saying a word she pulled him down beside her, and slowly nodded off to sleep as she snuggled into his arms. 

 

Sindarin Elvish - English

Mel nin - my love  
Melo nin - make love to me


	54. Chapter 54

The draft breezed through the hidden hallway, sending shivers down Adlanniel's spine as she stopped near the concealed doorway to the Elvenking’s chambers. Her mind felt muddled as she stood there, contemplating purpose for being where she was then.   
Suddenly the door began to creak open, and there before her stood the tall frame of the Elvenking in the doorway, looking down at her displeased. He wore a loose silk gown over his leggings, and she could see some of the musculature of his chest through an opening. His hair hung loosely about his shoulders, and it almost seemed to shimmer from the Auburn lamp light that seeped from his room.   
“I thought I had instructed you not to come here again.” His eyes were that forbidding gray hue.   
She curtsied politely and averted her gaze. “You had, aran vuin. But I wish to speak to you. It is important.”   
His eyes narrowed on her, digging into her very being, making her recoil slightly. “Then you could have sought me out elsewhere.” He frowned.   
“My apologies, I shall make my leave.” She curtsied again and turned to make her way back down the halls. Regardless of his previous instructions, and the fact that she had indeed disregarded them, she could not help but still feel wounded from the way he chose to speak to her.   
“Wait, Adlanniel…” He called her, then sighing as he moved aside from the door. “Come in.”

“Now what could be so important that it required you to use the concealed door, I wonder?” He went to his small mahogany table that had a tea set laden upon it. Having already poured himself some wine, he poured her some herbal tea before setting it upon the table between them.   
Her breath hitched as she tried to think of an appropriate answer. “I am just used to using that door…” She replied meekly, taking a sip of her tea to calm her sudden nervousness. She could have sworn she had seen a slight grin on his face then, but it was no sooner replaced by his steely expression. He rose an eyebrow at her and took another sip from his chalice.   
“Now what was this important news you had to tell me?”   
“I have decided to tell Legolas the truth when he returns, all of it.” She said steadfastly as she placed her cup back onto the table.   
“Have you?” Thranduil asked, seemingly unmoved.  
“I have.” She replied adamantly. “Before the wedding, before any of that. I do not want our marriage to be tarnished further by lies.”   
“There may be no marriage once the truth is revealed.”   
Why had she been so foolish not to have thought of that outcome beforehand?   
“Well,” She began, “If we are destined not to be married then so be it. At least he will know the truth and I will not be burdened by the lie anymore.”   
He scoffed at her then. “How naive you are…”  
Her eyes widened as she glared at him then. “At least I am not a coward!”  
“Tell him about my child then.” Thranduil retorts. “Then we shall see how brave you are.”

Adlanniel looked at him, mortified by his words.  
“Why would you even suggest that I bring the children into the fray?” She shot at him angrily.   
“Are you not the one that constantly reminds me of their innocence and that it must be protected at all costs? How could I possibly risk Legolas hating the child that was begotten from our affair?”   
“How adorable.” He sips his wine. “That now you begin to consider them.”  
“I have always been considering them!”  
“Oh, of course.” He began sarcastically. “Like the time when you were running to the war camp through the major part of my forest. How thoughtful of you.”  
“You know well I had to.”  
“And it had served well, to protect your silver-haired ellon from any harm. You are just a child, Adlanniel. A spoiled child who knew nothing in your life but comfort.”  
Tears of hurt burned at her eyes as she looked away from him. Her heart raced now with a fury she had not felt for quite some time.   
“At least you did not die!” She bit at him.  
“Thanks to your father.” He added calmly.  
“And a wisp is what gave you continued care here, that stayed by your bedside with every waking moment, that changed your bandaged so many times daily…” She spat sarcastically as she gritted her teeth.   
“I was not asking for it. I have enough healers on my own to take care of me, their king.”  
So downtrodden she felt then she could not help but sob. How could he be so dismissive and cruel to her?   
“I did it because I love you.” Her voice quivered relentlessly.  
“You love the pleasure I can give you.” He corrects her. “You love spreading your legs for me like a wanton harlot.”

She felt sick to the stomach at his words. Such a white rage filled every crevice of her being she lunged across the table to strike him.   
“Rot in the abyss!” She wailed as she tried to connect a punch with him, yet he caught her wrist and pinned her to the sofa beside him.   
“Is this what you really want?” He asked then. “To fight a war you cannot win and then we fuck senseless against the wall? Have you not had enough already?” He released her wrist then.   
“I...I don't know!” She blurted out. “You twist everything! Is it not what you want?” She shouted angrily as she stood abruptly, moving away from him as if repulsed.   
Thranduil emptied his chalice. “Not anymore.”  
Her mouth gaped as she glared at him, angry tears streaming down her face. Of course, that should be the correct answer.   
“So I was just a pawn in your game…”  
“We shall not discuss whose game it was, now shall we?” He asks without any emotion known on his face again.   
“And why not?” She retorted.  
Thranduil looks at her. “It was not me who was engaged and yet spread their legs to another.”  
“Yet you are still married, are you not? I would say that is a step up from my situation. Yet you still chose to stick yourself in me!”   
He looks away. “Don't you dare speak about my wife.”   
“Then don't be a hypocrite Thranduil. She came to you. We both saw her. I know what her message entails. But can you hold up your end, because I am struggling with mine…” Adlanniel’s voice was crestfallen.   
“Without her message, you would not be considering telling Legolas anything at all!” He hisses. “What does that tell us, when it is my dead wife who had to speak some sense into us? I have chosen that I will heed her warning.”

Defeated, she knew he was right; it spoke volumes of their character, that an apparition, one that may or may not have been real, had to bring them to their senses.   
“Of course, you are right…”   
“I am always right.” He looks back at her. “And you should learn to hear what others tell you. Instead of chasing your visions and dreams you should learn to master them first. Instead of sneaking to my chambers you should learn to use the main entrance, for that matter. I should have kept a closer eye on you, just as your father had asked me to.”  
“I...I am sorry…” She sobbed as she looked down at the floor.   
“Do you wish to know what he had told me when we agreed that you would move into my palace?” He looks down at her, almost bored.  
She looks up at him, searching him for the answer. “What did my father say?”   
Thranduil closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. “She is but a child, he said. She needs a lot of shaping to grow properly.” He looks back at her. “He gave me permission to punish you if necessary but I refused that idea as soon as he had told me.”

She looks at him in disbelief. “What have I done so wrong that warrants my father to say I should be punished?” She almost says to herself.   
“I guess he was able to foresee something.” Thranduil pours himself one more glass of wine.  
“Have you not punished me enough now Thranduil?” She weeps. “I have been trying to grow. But with all that has been happening, I have become so tangled.”   
“Punish you? My dear, I have not even started yet.” He sipped his wine.  
“So tell me then, how would you punish me?” She glares at him again.   
“Why should I tell you?”  
“Because you are meant to be the ‘adult’ here!” She snaps.  
“You have to try harder than that.”  
She raised an eyebrow at him. “Do I have to fuck you senseless for a straightforward answer then?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.   
“No.” He answers plainly. “I have no such desires anymore.”  
“Your lies are as sweet as your Dorwinion wine.”   
He looked at her, sternly. “You disgust me, Adlanniel.”  
Her breath hitched once more at his use of words. How could he continue being so cruel? What had she done to deserve such sentiments?  
“You are as repulsive as your scar!” She spat back at him, before she ran out of the room, back the way she had come. 

 

Thranduil watched her leave with a solemn expression. When he was sure she could not see or hear him anymore, he placed the chalice back on the table and with a deep sigh, he closed his eyes. “I am sorry, my dear. I have no other choice. After having your own children, you will understand…” With that, he buried his head in his hands.

 

Sindarin - English  
Aran vuin = beloved king  
Ellon = elven male


	55. Chapter 55

The room was dark when she entered, noticing that all of the curtains and shutters had been hastily closed. Scrolls, books and vials lay strewn on the marble floor; a small mahogany table had been toppled over in a rage. Looking about the room Gwendalyn saw the silhouette of her lady curled up on the bed, sobbing into her pillows. Gwendalyn stood but a short distance away and watched her sympathetically, knowing that her poor lady’s heart was so grievously burdened. Approaching cautiously she placed a gentle hand on Adlanniel’s arm.   
Adlanniel looked up at Gwendalyn with her swollen eyes, her expression pleading for an escape from the pain.   
Gwendalyn knew then that what had happened to her lady was not what she had expected at all. “What has happened, hiril vuin?” She asked gently.   
“Thranduil…” Her voice choked. “He was so horribly cruel…He said that I disgust him…”  
“Surely he did not mean it,” Said Gwendalyn, surprised.  
“He did!” Adlanniel began to bawl against her handmaiden’s arm. “What have I done to deserve being constantly treated like this? Like I am some plaything being disposed of?”   
“Perhaps he is trying to push you away again, using the same tactic he did the last time to make distance between you.” Gwendalyn offered as an explanation.   
“And yet he knows what had happened the last time…” Adlanniel muttered. “He knows it did not work and only sought to make things worse.”   
Gwendalyn sighed and tried to think of some other form of explanation. “I do not know, hiril vuin,” She said honestly. “I can only guess that it is a wall he builds up around himself to hide from his accountability.”   
“That is exactly what he is doing!” Adlanniel spat in anger. “Hiding behind his wall like a coward.”  
“I do not think it is because he is a coward…” Gwendalyn began cautiously. “But he fears the future outcome, he fears for both you and the prince getting inevitably stung by the thorns that this mess has created. And yet,” She continued. “This mess cannot be resolved without the light of the truth to shine upon it. He knows that, surely. As I am sure that he knows how hurt and angry the prince will be. I do not think that Aran Thranduil cares about how the prince will react towards him. I think Aran Thranduil is more concerned with the prince’s reaction towards you, and he fears that both you and he will still need each other even after the prince returns. I think that is his greatest fear actually. I think that he fears that no matter how far away the both of you are, you will both always need each other, like the weed that will not perish.”   
“That is the truth of it.” Adlanniel sobbed. “He could send me to the Halls of Mandos and I would still need his touch, and I fear as you said that when the prince returns I shall still want him.”   
“Aran Thranduil would never send you to the Halls of Mandos.” Gwendalyn looked saddened.   
“No, but I feel that he has sent my soul there.” Adlanniel averted her gaze. “To forever dwell in this sorrow. After what we have done we will be judged harshly by Mandos and will never be allowed to leave his halls.”   
“Do not say such things!” Gwendalyn said strongly, tears now flowing down her soft cheeks. “Mandos is true and fair, he will understand the situation greater than anyone on this plain and will judge accordingly. But the heavens forbid that either of you go ever there!” 

Adlanniel looked up at the younger elleth, studying the sadness in her face that she had caused the poor girl. She felt terribly guilty for Gwendalyn having stumbled into the fray and having fallen victim to its talons.   
“Forgive me, Gwendalyn, for you having become involved with this whole catastrophe.”   
“Well it is I who stumbled upon you, that was not your fault.”  
“Oh but it is! We should not have been so brash as to join in the stables where we could be, and obviously were, found out.”   
Gwendalyn averted her gaze then. “It would not have been the first time…” She mutters.  
“What do you mean?” Adlanniel’s face paled as she stared in shock at her handmaiden.   
“Not with Aran Thranduil, hiril vuin….but with you and the prince. When I have come to attend to you in the mornings or the evenings and you have both been...preoccupied.”   
Adlanniel flushed bright crimson, words escaping her.   
“I have always knocked…” Gwendalyn continued, “But as there was never an answer I thought it safe to enter as I assumed you would still be sleeping as sometimes you are. I do apologise hiril vuin, it were only a few times.”  
“Well I hope you disregarded what you saw.”Adlanniel narrowed her gaze.  
“I tried…” Gwendalyn replied meekly.   
“Tried?” Adlanniel rose an eyebrow before sighing. “As my handmaiden, you are always coming and going from my chambers. It was bound to happen eventually I guess.”  
The younger elleth blushed. “It was sweet and beautiful and full of passion and love, things that I’ve always hoped to have.” She blurted out before quickly covering her mouth, her eyes wide with embarrassment.   
“You lingered?” Adlanniel asked, trying not to laugh now in embarrassment.   
“I tried not to…” Gwendalyn admitted. “But I was intrigued.”   
“I think more than intrigued.” Adlanniel teased, trying to be more lighthearted despite the situation.   
“Regardless,” Gwendalyn began nervously. “Between you and Prince Legolas was a distinct and unmistakable love. But with the king, it was merely lust and nothing more.”   
“And you know the difference between lust and love now do you?” Adlanniel hissed bitterly.   
Gwendalyn’s eyes revealed the hurt within them then. “I understand more than what you give me credit for.” She murmured.   
Adlanniel’s expression soften and became contrite. “I know you do my dear friend, and I am sorry. I should not have said that. I guess that I am just jealous that your love with Melethril is untainted and pure, and mine is so marred due to my own design and greed.”   
“Well we are going to untangle this web, hiril vuin. Slowly, but surely. There will be a lot of heartache and anger along the way, but in the end all will be healed.”   
“I hope so…”   
“Even Queen Silveth said that only with the truth can the light return.”  
Adlanniel nodded sadly. “You are right, as was she.” 

“Now,” Gwendalyn began, trying to sound more lighthearted. “Shall I fix you a bath and something to eat?” She went over to the curtains and began to open them, streams of purple light filtering in.  
“Perhaps later, my friend. I would actually like to be alone to think a while.”  
Gwendalyn looked to her lady for a long while before nodding. “As long as you do not close these curtains again.”   
“I won’t.” Adlanniel assured.  
“Very well, I will leave you. But if you need me, you know where I am. I will always be at hand.”   
“And I thank you for always being there for me Gwendalyn. You are a true gift as a friend.”   
Gwendalyn smiled and gave a nod of appreciation. “As are you, hiril vuin.” And with that she made her leave.

As Adlanniel once more sat upon her bed, her mind began to drift into thought; clouded thoughts of what were and what possibly could come to be.  
Though by cruel fate, Gwendalyn now knew of their dark and wanton affair. Though she had vowed to protect their secret and had promised to help her lady untangle the mess, Adlanniel could not help but wonder what the younger elleth truly felt. Perhaps Gwendalyn felt disgusted by the whole situation, and only alleged to be supportive in order to save face. Even if that were not the case, would she be able to keep up the ruse of not knowing? Would she be able to keep hiding it or would one day it get too burdensome for her as well? Adlanniel fretted then about whether or not Gwendalyn would tell someone - most notably Melethril. Yet perhaps she were simply thinking too much upon it. Her and Gwendalyn were like sisters, they could trust one another indefinitely. Nevertheless, what if rumors did spread and Legolas were to find out from such rumors? He would surely be even more aggrieved than if she were to tell him directly. Either way, he would suffer for their discretion. ‘Poor Gwendalyn…’ Adlanniel wept, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. She felt such a guilt that her beloved friend had mistakingly fallen into the web. She then wondered about her family back in the valley; what would they think if they were to find out? How could she possibly face their inevitable scorn? 

Suddenly the loud blast of a horn resonated through the palace, signifying an unexpected arrival. Adlanniel perked up for the horn was familiar. It sounded once again and for certain she knew. Her heart began to race with anticipation as she gathered herself and rushed out of her room to go to the palace’s main courtyard to meet the visitor. All previous worries seemed to breeze away with the wind that swept through her hair as she ran through the marble corridors. Yet her chambers were far from the main courtyard, and due to her pregnancy she was rendered utterly spent by the time she reached it. Alas the courtyard was already beginning to empty once she arrived, and the guest was no where to be seen. Though she knew that they would be with the king and so, despite her own sentiments, she went to seek him out once more.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great big thank you to Alpanu for all your help on this chapter <3

Thranduil strode into the main palace courtyard, his retinue struggling to keep up with his pace. He moved with much urgency now, for now, he was in disbelief. The horn he had heard was one he had not heard for many, many years. Yet, it was one that was all too familiar.

His heart sank into his chest when he beheld her, standing by her carriage, awaiting his presence. He felt as if all sense of time and place faded away as she turned to him, her smile as radiant as the sun. He could clearly see where her daughter’s beauty was inherited from.

“Thranduil.” She greeted with a bow, chuckling to herself when she saw how he was rooted to the spot in surprise. “Is the great Elvenking lost for words? How peculiar!” She teased him. His heart fluttered at that mischievousness of hers which had once been so well known to him.

“Celebrian? I received no news that you were coming here…” He stayed where he stood.

“No, for I sent none.” She replied, her songbird voice becoming more serious. “Your power has waned Thranduil, for you did not even sense my coming…”

“No, I did not.” He concurred, frowning slightly at the truth of it. “What brings the Mother of Imladris to the Woodland Realm without so much as a word? Surely it was not to surprise her daughter.”

“I have come on a matter of great urgency, one of which we must discuss in private.” She replied, pulling off her traveling gloves. 

“Of course.” He nodded. “But let us get you settled. You must be exhausted from your travels. I trust that you did not run into any troubles on your way here?” He motioned for her to follow him to the guest rooms.

“Not unlike my daughter.”

“Still biting, I see.” He sighed.

“Seasons change, Thranduil. We do not.”

 

As much as season change, Celebrian chose to change her clothes as well before meeting Thranduil in his private gardens. Her traveling clothes were indeed comfortable, but now she was in the court of a great king and she chose to dress accordingly. With a help of a servant who awaited her in the guest rooms she quickly washed and then changed to a beautiful lavender gown which she had brought from her home in Imladris.

She then released her hair from the tight braid she wore during traveling and, putting a single flower in it, plucked from a vase in her room, she headed to meet the Elvenking.

 

Thranduil was already there, sitting casually in a pagoda waiting for her, an empty cup in his hands.

“Getting drunk already?” Celebrian quipped before he could see her. “How inappropriate.” She shook her head as she approached and sat on one of the seats adjacent to the king.

Thranduil ignored her tone this time. “It was medicine,” He murmurs. “I guess you were already informed about my injuries.”

She nodded. “My husband is quite informative. He does not keep any secrets nor does he try to hide anything, considering his persona or others.”

Thranduil hummed something under his breath.

“What is it?” She asked directly, paying him her full attention.

“Nothing important.” Thranduil sighed heavily, instead calling the nearby-waiting servant. “Bring lady Celebrian a beverage of her choice.”

“Plum wine.” She ordered without a second thought. “If you do not have it in your cellar, I have brought some with me. Just ask my servants.”

The servant boy bowed his head. “Of course, hiril vuin.”

She dismissed him with a kind smile and a nod. Only after the ellon was gone she turned her attention back to Thranduil. “Call off your guardian pups as well. I want this conversation to be private.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes. “We are alone. My guards know I wish to be alone these days.”

“Hiding from something are we?” She teased him further. “Or someone?”

“What has brought you here Celebrian?” He asked instead, his piercing eyes narrowing onto her.

“Motherly concerns,” Celebrian answered without any hint of fear or hesitation. She was not the one trying to hide things after all. “Of course I received the news about the attack in the forest, where my daughter supposedly disappeared; and then my husband sent his message about her presence in the war camp.” It was her turn to narrow her eyes onto the Elvenking. “When I allowed her to move in with the love of her life, I would have never thought that you, Thranduil Oropherion, would let her endure such dangers.”

“What had happened to her was not my will.” He began to explain. “After Legolas had left for the battle, which was by his own choice, she started to defy my rules ignorantly. I had tried to bring her back to her senses but she is just as stubborn as her mother.”

Celebrian scoffed. “Strong will does not mean stubbornness.” She replied calmly.

“Unless it concerns your daughter.” He replied with just as much calm.

She narrowed her eyes at him once again. Then she smiled brightly, her eyes pinned behind Thranduil. “Thank you!” She called merrily.

Thranduil turned to see his servant carrying a glass flask filled with dark liquid and a simple cup, matching the one in his hands.

“Your wine, hiril vuin.” The servant bowed his head and placed the cup on the nearby table. Before he put the flask in the same place he poured some wine for her.

“That will be all.” Thranduil dismissed the servant calmly.

“Aran nin, hiril vuin…” The young ellon bowed his head in respect and left the garden.

Celebrian took a strong gulp of her wine which raised the Elvenking’s eyebrows.

“Getting drunk already?” He asked her the same question she greeted him with only moments ago.

“Why?” She pinned her gaze at him, slightly amused. “Will I need to?”

“Depends on how much you are willing to accept that your youngest daughter is not as innocent as she seems.”

“I am aware that she has had carnal relations with your son. Does that too not make him the same as she?”

“I had not been referring to that...She is spoiled.” He hid the real truth behind his words.

 

Celebrian’s gaze searched him suspiciously then, her eyes soon becoming serious as she placed her cup upon the carved table between them. “Spoiled? Hardly, yet she is a lady of high renown. Do you expect her to be treated as a pauper?” Celebrian questioned indignantly. Taking a breath to calm herself, she sighed, “She is scared Thranduil.” Her voice was soft and maternal.

“Scared?”

Celebrian sighed once more, knowing that the wool had been covering his eyes. “Of course you are unaware.”

“Unaware of what?”

“I had a glimpse of her visions. I cannot be sure, but I know there is something going on, something between the two of you.”

Thranduil froze and his gaze became austere. “Can you be more specific?”

“Unfortunately I cannot. I was hoping that you could tell me.”

“The only vision I am aware of is the one concerning me and my injuries. Yet, as far as I know, her vision was uncertain, she only saw a pale-haired warrior.”

“That is how our visions are, Thranduil. They never show us the whole meaning.”

Thranduil looked away. He could have some use of her plum wine now. “In all the many centuries that we have known each other, you have never told me you had visions.”

“It is a gift inherited in our family from mother to daughter. My mother can often foresee what will happen in the future and my daughter has a similar gift. However, my gift is different for I cannot foresee the future but sometimes I can see the visions of others. The one I saw scared me as well. The vision of you, Thranduil. The vision of you claiming to be the death of my beloved daughter.”

“How could I possibly cause her death?” He asked, astonished.

“I think it is more a question of why.” Celebrian took another sip of her wine and eyed him. “And again I was hoping that you could give me that answer. Now I cannot help but feel that it has something to do with what you had just said.”

“That she is spoiled?” He tried to diverge her from the path he knew she was going to follow.

She shook her head. “That she is not as innocent as she seems.”

Thranduil frowned. “I meant nothing by it, except that she is a spoiled brat.” He huffed dismissively.

Celebrian’s brow furrowed as she glared at him from his choice of words. “This is not you Thranduil. Since when have you ever resorted to name calling? You have always adored Adlanniel like the daughter that was denied you.”

Thranduil scowled as he looked away from her frustrated, yet after a moment his face read something different entirely. Even though it was not clear from his expression, the notion hit him in the stomach like the hilt of a sword.

“Though I fear that she is now more than that, isn’t she?” Celebrian asked, her eyes piercing him for a straight answer.

“You speak nonsense Celebrian.” He spat defensively.

She sighed as her eyes became saddened. “Then why did my dear friend Silveth speak to you from Mandos?”

Thranduil averted his gaze. “You saw her as well?” His voice lowered and pained.

“Yes, within Adlanniel’s vision.” She replied. “’A wolf among the sheep, a viper among lilies’ she had named you. Silveth was my best friend, you know that Thranduil. We often created these riddles together.”

“What exactly are you trying to say? Speak plainly.” Thranduil frowned.

“Are you having an affair with my daughter?”

“I do not remember you being this insane.” He growled at her, making her now frown back at him.

“You are losing your virtue.”

“The only thing I am losing is my patience.” He snapped.

“Thranduil…”

“I am not having an affair with your daughter.”

 

“Not anymore…?” Celebrian put her cup away and moved to sit at his feet, her forearms on his knees and her eyes pinned to his. “Thranduil, do not think I do not care about you anymore. Once you were very dear to me; my very life! Even though we were not allowed to join our futures, I have not forgotten the love that we had had. I wept tears of joy when you finally found love again with Silveth, and when she bore you a son. I wept tears of mourning when she was tragically taken from us, from her beloved family, from her friends. Her death almost broke me, her best friend. I still cannot imagine how broken you must have been after your soulmate was suddenly torn from you .”

Thranduil stroked her cheek gently. “Celebrian…”

“Adlanniel is so like her. The way she thinks, the way she smiles… I remember myself wondering if it was my friend herself who returned from Mandos and took on the image of my daughter. My husband even questioned my wits after I had told him my suspicions. Yet, she chose Legolas and I suspected that my suspicions were wrong.”

“Yes, they are alike,” Thranduil replied almost to himself.

“Thranduil, I need to know what is happening to my daughter. I need to know what is happening to you. You think you can hide your pain, but I know you better than that. Your heart is weeping, and so is mine, for the both of you. Tell me, are you lying with my daughter?”

“No.” Thranduil looked away, ashamed. “Not anymore.”

With that, Celebrian rose on her knees and embraced the now weeping Elvenking. “It is alright. Weep if you need to. Just do not keep it to yourself anymore.”

“Remind me why did I let you go?” Thranduil sobbed into the crook of her neck.

“You did not. I left you because my mother wished it so.”

“Yes, she claimed that I was a bad influence on you and that she would not have her precious daughter marry a battle hungry ruffian.” He replied through his tears that still fell down his cheeks.

“That was the guise behind the truth that she foresaw,” Celebrian added sadly.

“Then enlightened me. What could have been possibly worse than a battle hungry ruffian?”

Celebrian’s eyes became pinned to the ground. It was a memory she would rather not reminisce. “She saw my death if we married,” She began, tears welling in her eyes as well now. “During childbirth… the child too did not survive. And yet,” She looked up at him, her heart clearly broken. “You still were to lose Silveth and your unborn child… and so I wonder if it had simply been a coincidence.”

“What else should it have been? A curse upon my seed?”

“Silly. How can you joke about such a serious matter? Indeed you have a healthy son, but… if I am not mistaken, the unborn child was a daughter... What if, by an ugly twist of fate, you were meant to lose your wife and an unborn daughter? Because in my mother‘s vision… I was carrying a girl.”

“There are too many ‘what ifs’, Celebrian.”

“Then why have you paled?” Her eyes narrowed.

“Perhaps because I took three Morgul shafts recently?”

“Three?” She looked utterly surprised as she wiped away her tears.

“It seems your husband is not as informative as you tried to convince me.”

“Or he did not want to frighten me,” She replied. “And I am inclined to think that you tried to hide the truth about you and my daughter for the same reason.”

“Nothing can frighten you. There was no fear when you stole that book from under your mother‘s watchful eye and dragged me to a certain bell tower in Doriath.”

Celebrian chuckled then. “You did not stop me either. I think you actually liked it.”

“I did very much so, up to the point when I almost cracked my skull by hitting that damned bell.”

“And then the whole of Doriath knew that the brash Prince Thranduil had lost his innocence and had reached his first climax.”

Thranduil chuckled. “It took me years to convince Glorfindel to stop calling me ‘Bell-breaker‘ after we had exchanged such stories during one very intense drinking night.”

“Ah yes, your boyish nights filled with bragging about who is the greatest ellon in the history of Arda.” Celebrian shook her head, but the smile in her eyes was more than evident. “I miss such times.”

Thranduil nodded, smiling weakly at those memories. “Perhaps I wish too much to have these times returned.”

“Such sentiment is not usual for our kin, but there are not many who have lost as much as you have. Perhaps my daughter reminds you of our own youth. The way she smiles at your son…”

“It is the same smile Silveth used to give me.” Thranduil finishes. “You are right. They remind me of my own happiness I had found with her.” He then sighed heavily and slid down from his chair to sit on the ground. “She told me to fill the Chalice of Truth.”

Celebrian stroked his cheek once again, his skin still damp from the tears he had shed. “I know. I have seen it.”

He looked away for a short moment. “Adlanniel wants to tell Legolas.”

“And you hesitate because you are afraid of the consequences?”

Thranduil shook his head. “You must understand that I am not afraid for myself. I fear that this affair will break my son.”

“It will, probably, and he will hate you for some time.”

Thranduil cringed at such a plain, harsh truth.

“But he is your son, Thranduil.” Celebrian continued. “You are bound by blood. Given enough time, he will forgive you. You must believe that.”

“And what if it will tear him and Adlanniel apart?”

“It is unlikely. But you must tell him the truth and you have to do it as soon as possible, preferably before the children are born.”

“I have already told you that Adlanniel…”

“You both must tell him.”

Thranduil scoffed.

“It is not only you or only her at fault. You both are to blame.” Celebrian chided. “And you both have to take responsibility.” She continued with a softer expression. “Legolas will need time to process the news. I think I might take Adlanniel to Lothlórien for the rest of her pregnancy.”

Thranduil looked her directly in the eyes. “Take her anywhere but Lothlórien. Or, to avoid any possible misunderstandings, take her anywhere where her grandmother will not be.”

“Why? She could teach Adlanniel how to use her gift.”

Thranduil pinched the bridge of his nose. “There is one more thing I have to tell you then.”

“Speak.”

“As you know, Adlanniel will give birth to gwannun. The problem is… I have fathered one of them.”

 

Sindarin - English  
Hiril vuin - beloved lady  
Aran nin - my king  
Ellon - a male elf  
Gwannun - twins


	57. Chapter 57

Celebrian’s eyes widened as she stared at him incredulously. “How is that even possible?” She blurted.

“You know I can sense faë, Celebrian. You know I can also sense the origins of faë, thus the parentage.”

“That is not what I was referring to!” She frowned, her eyes narrowing onto his. “You know that we cannot simply conceive children like men can. For us, both parties must be willing and wanting to beget a child!”

“Do you honestly think I would want to impregnate Adlanniel?” Thranduil looked at her, genuinely surprised. “I might be a fool, but I am not that foolish to want to impregnate your daughter on purpose.”

She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “Thranduil, now is not the time to be a defiant little sop! You have seriously beaten the hornet’s nest!”

“Do you really think I am not aware of that?” He retorted, his voice too now raised. “Do you really think I intended on this occurring, Celebrian? How in this given earth am I supposed to know how it happened, besides the fact that I had lain with her? Neither she nor I consented to having a child together. For you to even think that we did is beyond my comprehension.”

Celebrian sighed. “Then you both must have consented subconsciously. It is the only way this could have happened.”

“Perhaps.” Thranduil conceded. “I remember once thinking about how Silveth had told me she was with child for the second time, and wishing that it had come to pass, and talking to Adlanniel about it before we…” He stopped short and averted his gaze, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

Celebrian dismissed the thought of how close he and her daughter actually were. “Are you absolutely sure that both of the gwannun are not yours?”

Thranduil groaned then in frustration. “Of course I am sure! I have just confessed about the parentage; why would I lie about how many of them I have fathered?”

“Well, you have managed to lie and keep the fact that you are having sex with my daughter hidden under the rug for long enough!” Celebrian snapped as she crossed her arms in anger, her face reddened with fury. 

“’Had been.’” Thranduil corrected her firmly.

“What?”

“I had been having sex with your daughter.” He repeated patiently. “And it is a past I am not very proud of.”

Celebrian stroked her suddenly tired eyes. “How will you explain this tidbit of information to your son?”

Thranduil rose his eyes then and stared at her, his eyes becoming steely and cold once more. “We won't be revealing this ‘tidbit’ of information to him at all.” He replied stiffly. Celebrian looked to him in disbelief but the Elvenking continued, “When we tell him of our affair he may disbelieve that the children are his regardless. We cannot allow that to happen...”

Celebrian sighed once more, the weight of the debacle pressing heavily upon her. How many more would be tangled within its web, she wondered. “Is there anyone else who knows about this liaison?”

 

 

“Actually…” Thranduil began, Celebrian’s eyes widening as he spoke. “I fear that one may have… come across us.”

“Who?” She asked desperately.

“Your daughter’s handmaiden.”

“And why do you think it is her?” Celebrian raised an eyebrow, surprised.

“As I said, I am not certain, I just have a gut feeling. I could be wrong but regardless, I do not believe they have spoken to anyone else about it.”

“How can you be so certain of that?”

“This is my palace and my realm Celebrian, I know what goes on within its borders.”

“That may be true Thranduil, but how can you be so sure? Especially when your health has been drained so severely? As I mentioned before, you did not even sense my coming. Where were you both when you suspected being caught?” She asked firmly.

“In the stables…”

Celebrian paled and furrowed her brow. “In the stables?” She repeated, huffed. “In the stables where you could have been caught by anyone? How do you not know that it was not a stable hand?”

“I think I would know if it were.” He spat.

“But you do not, do you?” She snapped back at him. “Have you confronted Gwendalyn about it, or asked Adlanniel herself?”

“No, I….”

Celebrian groaned and threw her hands up in the air again before he could finish answering her. “Always getting yourself into trouble, aren’t you? It is a shame your father is not around to beat some sense into you!”

Thranduil winced at the mention of his beloved father, and at the memories of the many thrashings he had received during his youth due to his own misbehaviours.

 

“If I were not in my right mind, I would beat you myself!” Celebrian barked at him.

“Perhaps I would like it!” He bit back at her without truly thinking before his words.

“Thranduil!” She punched him hard in the shoulder. She had not expected such an answer from him, not now at least. She cleared her throat, “Thranduil, I swear!” She frowned. “Always the jester, and always the harlot getting himself into a mess which I’ve often had to clean up.”

“Harlot?” He rose one of his dark eyebrows at her even though he knew her label of him was somewhat true. He pinned his gaze on her. “You never used to complain when I was nestled between your thighs. Neither did your daughter!”

“Do not dare speak to me in such a manner and do not dare bring Adlanniel into this again! Ugh, you're impossible!” She growled as she punched him again. Thranduil rubbed the smarting mark on his shoulder.

“Forgive me…” He sighed after a moment of uncomfortable silence. “I should not have said that.”

“You should not have said a lot of things.” She bit. “You pompous, uncouth fool!”

Thranduil stared at her for a long moment as her face remained flushed and pouty. “Well we know where Adlanniel gets her temper from.”

“Thranduil!” Celebrian grumbled warningly, the flame in her eyes aglow.

Thranduil smiled at her affectionately and leant forward to straighten her silver tiara.

She looked at him and sighed, still frustrated. “You fool.” She poked him.

“I know.”

She cleared her throat once more and straightened her posture. “Now back onto serious matters Thranduil.” She began. “My daughter you have sullied.”

He frowned at her. “And I thought we were now through with the accusations.”

She nodded and looked away. “Can you blame me for being furious?” She began.

“Of course not.” He sighed. “I deserve all you have to dish out to me.” He averted his gaze before a mischievous grin crossed his features. “Plus that beating you promised.” He added.

Celebrian shook her head at him. “Stop it,” She said firmly, making him sink his head guiltily once more. Why could he not stop with his antics? He could not help but remember the times they would playfully tease each other in their youth and how he desperately wanted to return to those times. 

 

“I will take Adlanniel back to Imladris with me to keep you both from temptation.” She narrowed her gaze onto him. “Then when the prince returns we shall return here and you both shall tell him the truth.”

Thranduil nodded slowly, albeit reluctantly. “Yes, we both will. I have been trying to run from the consequences for too long, and have been making poor Adlanniel suffer dearly for it. I owe her more apologies than I can count.”

“Sincere apologies. Paid in words, not carnal pleasures...” Celebrian warned sternly.

“I know.” He replied. “I told you it was over…”

Celebrian looked at him seriously. “Let us hope that remains true.”

 

************************************************************


	58. Chapter 58

A sudden rapping at the door snapped Adlanniel out of her daze. Her mind felt weighted by what she had witnessed earlier but she was clear enough to know who was at her door. In fact, she was glad.   
“Nana, you are here.” Her voice was relieved as she opened the door.   
Celebrian gave a warm and gentle smile. “Yes, pinig, I am here.” She opened her arms and wrapped them tenderly around her daughter, feeling the thuds of the gwannun as they tried to kick her away. She laughed fondly and placed her hands on her daughter’s small bulge. “They grow with every passing day.”   
“Yes,” Adlanniel smiled affectionately. “They grow strong like their father.”   
Celebrian smiled with forced sincerity. “Come, let us sit. We have a lot to talk about.” She closed the door behind her and placing her hand gently on Adlanniel’s upper arm, led her over to the sofa by the hearth.   
“How have you been since we last met so long ago, how is your pregnancy progressing?” She asked as she poured some tea from the porcelain set that sat upon the carved mahogany dresser by the sofa.   
“I have been…” Adlanniel felt a dryness rasp at her throat, and gave a weak smile. “I have been well.” She lied. “As you know from my letters, I am being treated very well here.” She sipped at the tea her mother handed to her. “Perhaps too well…” She added absentmindedly.   
Celebrian too sipped her tea and watched her daughter from the edge of the cup.   
“Do you mean like a princess?” She asked then, knowingly. “Because you are one, my dear. Thranduil is king, Legolas is a prince and you are soon to be his officiated wife, which does make you royalty. You are from a noble house after all so it is only appropriate that you be treated with utmost esteem.”   
“Perhaps…” Adlanniel nodded, sipping more of her tea. “How was your journey here? I had no idea you were planning on coming.”   
“The journey was cold and a little arduous, but I had to come here with as much haste as I could afford.”   
Adlanniel looked to her, confused, but her gut pained suddenly.  
Celebrian smiled and placed her cup on the table before them. “Have you heard from Legolas recently?” She asked then, changing the topic.  
“I have, he is well and is working towards a treaty of peace with the Easterlings. Though he is unsure whether or not it will come to pass. He has hunting groups scaling the south of the forest for any of the enemy who may be hiding here, and Thranduil’s patrols often meet up with them which means we can receive word quickly despite the snows. I look forward to seeing him again, though I wish I were back at the camp with him...”   
“Do you?” Celebrian asked casually, studying her daughter with her crystal eyes.   
Adlanniel felt her muscles tense, but she nodded with a meek smile. “Where else would I want to be, besides by my love?” 

“What do you enjoy most about living in a great forest palace such as this?” Her mother asked then without hesitation, the gentle, yet almost feigned smile still upon her face.   
“I love the views here, they remind me of the views back home in the Valley. And the forest here is teeming with life, just like the less dense forests of home. I love to walk the paths through the forest here, those that are patrolled by the king’s guards of course, and I enjoy walking alongside the river, which is almost no different to the Brunien. The palace itself is great and vast and is a masterpiece of our elven heritage. I enjoy exploring its many halls and gardens.”   
Celebrian’s smile became more tender as her daughter spoke, it did warm her heart to listen to her daughter speak with such affection of her surroundings. Yet her daughter’s affections for another still stuck to the back of her mind.   
“And how is the food?” Celebrian grinned then, she did not yet want to reveal the real truth as to why she was there.   
“We have game meat almost every night!” Adlanniel replied, chuckling. “The essence of the forest is put into every dish.”   
“I can imagine.” Celebrian too chuckled. “I remember my last dish here, and thinking about how wonderful it was due to the influences of the surrounding ocean of trees.”  
“But I do not think you are here for the food, are you naneth?”   
Celebrian’s eyes then became stern and their crystal hue darkened. “You are right, I am not.” She replied. “I was hoping we could talk more of lighter days, but it seems that darkness has seeped into them as of late.”   
“Well with the battles right on our doorstep…”  
“You know, pinig, that I was not referring to that.”   
Adlanniel looked at her mother incredulously. “Then what were you referring to?”   
“I think you know.”  
“I think I do not.” Adlanniel frowned defensively. 

“Adlanniel, my dear daughter. You do not need to build up a wall around yourself. I already know everything.”   
Adlanniel paled and felt sick to her stomach as the bile creeped up her throat. “Everything?” Her voice was coarse as she spoke.   
Celebrian placed her hands upon her daughter’s. “I am here for you Adlanniel. You know of my gift, and I saw some of your visions. They frightened me, as I am sure they frightened you.”  
Adlanniel sighed inwardly with relief, it were only her visions her mother was concerned about. “What did you see nana?”   
“‘A wolf among the sheep, a viper among lilies.’” She repeated the exact same words she had said to the Elvenking earlier. Adlanniel stared at her, her body beginning to quiver.   
“Words from the queen…”  
“Yes, a metaphor, a riddle. We always used to make such riddles as girls, always made them to confuse those we loved.”   
“Did you use them against father?” Adlanniel smiled at the thought.   
“Sometimes, but I would use them more against the first I loved, before I had known your father well.”   
Adlanniel looked to her, feigning surprise and confusion.   
“The mischief he and I would get into together, the heated passion we used to make… and such passion it was, like a fierce storm on the horizon.” She rose her eyes to look into her daughter’s, whose gaze was fixated on her, her face sallow and her expression a mixture of whirling emotions.   
“When I was forced to leave him I desired his touch for such a long time… such wanton passion and fierce hunger cannot be forgotten.” She continued, letting out a sigh as she looked into the nearby mirror. “It took many years for me to recover from the love he had had for me and I for him, and it was not until I met your father that I was slowly able to fall in love again. But for some time, I still occasionally craved that passion I had once had with my first love; the need to be engulfed by such an aura at times felt incessant.” She looked up at her daughter again, her eyes now sullen and sympathetic. “But you know what it is like to feel such a pain, to have experienced such a heat only to have it suddenly taken away from you. Though in your case, the viper is still slithering through the lilies.”   
Adlanniel’s eyes widened. “Why do you speak to me now in riddles nana? Why have you told me such things?”   
“You know of what I speak, pinig, and you know why I have told you. I know the truth Adlanniel, Thranduil told me everything.” 

Once more the rancid need to vomit filled Adlanniel’s stomach. She could not help but look away, tears of shame burning at her eyes. Her heart almost leapt into her throat when she felt the soft, gentle touch against her hands again.   
“I do not know what you are speaking of naneth. The king has not been in his right mind since he took on the morgul poison.”  
“Adlanniel, look at me.” Her mother began firmly. “As I said, I am here for you. There is no need for these lies that have been going on for so long. You do not need to build up your defences around me, as I have already said. I am not here to chide either of you.”   
“Then why have you come?” Adlanniel spat, her face painted with anger.  
“To support my daughter through this hard time, to support my daughter whom I love and miss so much.” Celebrian replied calmly, her expression compassionate and benign.   
Adlanniel stared at her mother for a long, pained moment. “Oh naneth it has been so terrible.” She then broke down in tears and fell into her mother’s opened arms.   
“I know it has been, my darling, for the both of you as I have clearly seen.”   
“He has been so cruel to me…”  
“I know he has been, he told me…”  
“Yes, he told you everything.” Adlanniel spat bitterly.   
“My darling daughter, you know he does not mean to be like that. It is his way of building up his walls, of keeping you away from him so that you both can resist temptation.”  
“You are right…” Adlanniel sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “But these days we can barely hold a civil conversation. Every time we are in the same vicinity the tension is suffocating, and yet we both crave each other like… like as if the other is the very air we breathe!”   
“You both lust after each other feverishly for reasons that he also explained, so I do understand why you are both struggling to shake off such feelings. It is not easy, especially being within the same realm. I do understand your zstruggles, and that is the other reason I have come here, to take you home so you are both away from temptation; so you both can heal once the truth is revealed to the one you both truly love.”  
“Legolas…” Adlanniel’s voice trailed off then, fresh tears stinging at her eyes.   
“Yes, the prince must know the truth. ‘Fill the Chalice of Truth. Without the Chalice to be filled, no Light can be spread again…’”  
“The words of the Queen in our vision. It speaks the truth, and I will tell Legolas upon his return.”   
“You both will tell him.” Celebrian corrected. “It is a web you both have woven, and one you must both unravel.” 

Adlanniel nodded slowly. “Legolas will hate me, I may as well dive the dagger into my heart now.”   
Celebrian frowned and gripped her daughter’s hands tighter. “Do not speak such words Adlanniel. Indeed the prince will hurt and be furious, but he could never hate you, even if he speaks such words.”   
“I know I, I mean we, must tell him but I do not think I can handle seeing his heart break.”  
“You must stay strong Adlanniel, for like the Queen said, the Light cannot shine again without the truth.”  
Adlanniel then lowered her head into her palms, sobbing quietly. “It is such a mess, nana…” She whined, feeling sorry for her beloved one, and angry at the one who gave him life.   
Yet, how could she remain angered at the Elvenking? He too was suffering just as much as she; evident through his behaviour towards her. As her mother had said, it were his wall which he did not, under any circumstance, want torn down even though it had been earlier. ‘He should have built it sooner… she thought to herself. Not now, after the milk has been spilt…’  
Celebrian put her arm around her daughter protectively. “I know it is hard, iellig. I wish I could remove this burden of yours and carry it myself, but I cannot.”

“Of course you would like to be in my place!” Adlanniel snapped without giving it any thought. “I saw how happy you were in his arms today!”  
Celebrian looked to her in shock. “I was merely comforting him. You are not the only one in pain. He was an absolute mess and completely unlike himself.”   
“You were far more than comforting him!” Adlanniel retorted. “You have never been that affectionate towards ada.”  
“Now you are speaking nonsense!” Celebrian chided her daughter. “Jealousy is speaking from you, and it is not justified; not even close!”  
Adlanniel lowered her head then and stifled a painful sob. “Goheno nin, nana… I do not know what is happening to me.”   
Celebrian stroked her daughter's hair affectionately. “Of course I forgive you, my darling. I just do not want you to feel this way, because you know well how much I love and adore ada.” She sighed. “I was in love with Thranduil once, but now he is merely a dear friend. The one I have to comfort when I see him suffer.”  
“Of course you do.” Adlanniel replied bitterly. “So this is what will happen to me? Will I become a 'mere friend', despite all the intimacy we had shared?”  
“Better to be friends than enemies, pinig.” Celebrian sighed heavily again. “It will be hard for the both of you, and this is why I wish to take you back home. The distance can ease such pain, though it will not wash it away entirely. And taking the gwannun you carry into consideration, we have to protect you from as much pain as we can.”  
Adlanniel looked up at her mother. “Nana, did Thranduil… Did he tell you that one of the gwannun…”  
Celebrian nodded before Adlanniel finished, sensing her daughter would not be able to say the words of Thranduil's paternity. “He did.”  
“Are you not going to say anything?” Adlanniel asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.   
Celebrian shook her head. “There is nothing left to be said about this topic, iellig. It has been done. You will bring his child into this world and you will love and protect it together with your husband. I will do everything I can to shield the origin of this child from Legolas, and, if possible, I will teach you to create such a shield as well.” Celebrian embraced her daughter once more. “You are my daughter, Adlanniel, and I would do anything to protect you. You must know that.”   
“Of course I do, nana.” Adlanniel wept into her mother’s arms then.   
Celebrian stroked her daughter’s hair once more and looked out the window at the waning light of the day.   
~~~~~

The ethereal glow of vines, flowers and leaves once more lit up the stone-carved room as he entered, the giant doors of hewn rock sliding closed behind him. Though it were nightfall, the usual shaft of light lit up the monument of his wife, bathing her marble face with an illuminating brilliance. Slowly, almost hesitantly he approached, clutching the roses from her most favoured shrub, their delicate petals almost wilting. Sighing deeply he placed them into her statue’s hands, gazing down at her face, his heart beating wildly within his chest, threatening to tear itself asunder.   
Her face, so smooth to his fingers, just as her skin had once been each time they had afforded each other a sweet touch. Yet the marble was lifeless and cold, reminding him of the day her body had been brought back to him, the warmth of which had escaped her. That day her chest no longer rose and fell with her breath, her lips no longer spoke her sweet voice, her gaze no longer fell upon him. That day, he had lost his entire world.   
‘With her went your sanity. You have been spiralling down into the depths since her death. You cannot face any form of discourse of reason. You have become the monster you feared.’ 

The cry that escaped his lips echoed through the domed tomb as he fell to his knees. In a sobbing heap, he crawled to her sarcophagus, sprawling himself over her carved likeness. Alas, it remained but stone; cold and unforgiving under his body as he mourned, his flooding tears trickling along the crevices of her chiselled face.   
“Ánillo avatyare, melda tári. Ánillo avatyare…” His weeping was relentless as he stroked the side of her stilled face. “I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but know how so very remorseful I am for what I have done. I have betrayed everything that we held dear, everything that was close to our hearts - our love, our passion, our marriage, our son...all of it. And for what? For nought! I threw it all away for a need I had thought was fuelled by my loss of you, but it were nothing but my stupidity and lust! I have done this, and within this I have destroyed the lives of two innocents, two whom I hold so dear. I have surely ripped them asunder, and I will endure all punishments known to Eru to repent for what I have done to them, and to you. I have hurt so many with this, and I behave like an utter fool. I am an abomination of our kind, and not fit to rule our great people.”

Tears streamed down her face as she stood at the entrance of the tomb, watching him painfully lament over his spouse’s image. Every word he spoke circulated through her mind like a storm, making her shudder not only from the freezing mists of the river behind her. In so much emotional agony was he then, he had not noticed her presence as she entered, nor had he heard the doors once again grind to a close. Yet she stood in the shadows of the doorway, watching him spill his pain, a pain they both equally shared. 

 

naneth / nana - mother / mum  
pinig - little one  
gwannun - twins  
iellig - daughter  
ada - dad  
Goheno nin - forgive me

Ánillo avatyare, melda tári - Forgive me, my beloved queen (Quenya)


	59. Chapter 59

“Thranduil…” She did not think she could muster up the courage enough to speak, yet her voice slipped off her lips like a soft breeze.

The Elvenking turned his head to look back at her, his face dampened and eyes reddened with tears. “Celebrian…”

Without hesitation she went to his side, putting her arms gently around him as he continued to weep relentlessly.

“I miss her so much…” He wept into her shoulder. “She was my better self, my good judgment and now I have nothing left. Even if I was allowed to see her again after Mandos, how could I possibly face her with all the shame I have thrown upon myself?”

“Hush.” Celebrian stopped him. “There is still time to make amends and repent for your actions.”

“Yet, we never know how much time we have left, now do we?” Thranduil asked bitterly. “I should have never let her go to that village. It is I who is to blame for her death. It is I who is to blame for this sick liaison.”

“And my daughter is not the most innocent one either.”

Thranduil chuckled, but the sound he made was as hollow as the caw of a crow. His eyes, usually as bright and blue as a summer sky, remained clouded with sadness. “Mortals consider us to be the wisest beings, yet I am just a fool.”

“My best friend had not fallen for a fool. I had not fallen for a fool.”

The broken Elvenking sighed heavily. “I appreciate your attempts to make me feel better, mellon nin, but we both know I am not the elf I once was.”

“No, you are not, but neither am I. Her loss changed everything, yet, ironically, it changed nothing at all..” Celebrian muttered as her gaze fell upon the sarcophagus. She could swear she saw tears running down the cold, marble cheeks. Then she blinked and the illusion was gone.

“Do you think she will ever forgive me?” Thranduil asked after several silent moments. His voice was so small one would hardly ascribe it to a mighty king of elves.

“Perhaps, but first I think she would want you to seek the forgiveness of those still living.”

Thranduil pulled away from her embrace and nodded solemnly. “You know that I will do everything in my power to accomplish such.”

“Yes, but such a promise means little against the flesh...”

Thranduil frowned at her then. “And what do mean by such words? Speak plainly.” Though he knew exactly what she meant.

“You both become almost mindless around each other…”

“All that has changed as I have told you.” Thranduil rebutted. “I can understand why you have such little faith in me now. Adlanniel and I made a mistake, a rather catastrophic one as you have already said. You do not need to keep reminding me of this. You know I truly desire to see Silveth again, and in my blindness I used your daughter as a substitute for the love I could never replace. I want nothing more than to rectify what I have done, at whatever the cost. You know this.”

 

Celebrian nodded. “I know.” She lowered her eyes.

Thranduil placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. “Please trust me.” His cerulean gaze pleaded with hers.

“I will. But it will not stop me from reminding you of what you both must do.”

“I will grant you that.” He turned to look back at the Queen’s effigy again. Tears once more threatened to fall as he gazed upon it, wishing for it to come to life so as to see it smile. Yet, there would be no smiles shared for what he had done. He knew that truth painfully.

“Come, Thranduil, the night grows late. We should take our leave.”

“Go ahead, Celebrian. I wish to stay with her a short while longer.”

Celebrian nodded. “Of course, but tarrying will not help the matter.”

“I know.”

With a polite bow, Celebrian made her leave and set out into the night.

 

Thranduil did not know how much time had passed since Celebrian left him there within the tomb for his mind felt fogged with sadness. Wandering back out into the crispness of the air, he felt the draw of something unseen. Closing his eyes he drew in the coldness of the wind, allowing the breeze to guide him along the crude trail of jagged rock and stone. Soon he was to come upon his queen’s most favored willow. There beneath its branches, he saw the dark outline of a familiar shadow.

 

Her raven locks fluttered like the slender branches of the weeping willow that whipped across the river from the wind. Crystalline tears clung to her pale cheeks as she stared down into the darkness of the splashing water before her. The faint strands of moonlight that broke across the water’s surface hypnotised her as she clung to the cloak she was wearing. She did not hear the Elvenking’s approach.

“Adlanniel, it is freezing out here!” Thranduil immediately wrapped his own cloak around her shoulders as he spoke.

A puff of mist escaped her lips as she stared up at him in surprise.

“Why are you out here all alone, especially in your condition?” Thranduil continued, his voice riddled with worry as he pulled his cloak tighter around her. Flakes of white had already begun to fall from the night sky.

She lowered her eyes and sniffed, and it was then that he realised she had been crying.

“Oh, pinig, please do not weep.” Thranduil inadvertently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. “It is a pain we both share…”

She buried her head into his chest as fresh tears began to sting her eyes. His warmth engulfed her entirely and she felt at ease in his arms. Oh how she remembered the many embraces they had shared, and the warmth that had emanated from them during such times. Yet now was not the time to think of such things, and she shook her head against him to push the thoughts from her mind.

“Díheno nin, aran vuin. I came here to ask for the Queen’s forgiveness and yet still my mind reminisces when I am in your presence.”

Gently Thranduil let go of her and sighed. “It will take time Adlanniel, but you have nothing to apologise to me for. It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness, for it was my lust and selfishness which pulled you and Legolas into this awful mess.”

“Yet..." Adlanniel began.

 

“Adlanniel…” Came a gentle, yet cautionary voice before the king could answer.

“Naneth!” Adlanniel stiffened at the sudden sight of her mother who now too stood under the foliage of the weeping willow.

“Now is not the time to reminisce, my child, but to look to a brighter future.”

“Your mother is right,” Thranduil added softly.

“I know…” Adlanniel downcast her eyes as her mother approached. “I am trying.”

“As Aran Thranduil said, it will take time.” Celebrian placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder in reassurance. “Now let us share words back at the palace. You especially must not linger out in this icy cold any longer.”

 

“So,” Celebrian began once they were all seated comfortably in her chambers. “What exactly were you doing out there all alone in the cold Adlanniel?”

Adlanniel, rather taken back by such a forward and suspicious question, stared at her mother blankly. “What are you trying to get at with such a question nana?” She frowned. 

“In my defense, you did just happen to find her under the willow tree Thranduil, and I did see her once again in your arms…”

Before she could continue, Thranduil groaned exasperatedly. “I had simply wished to go to Silveth’s favorite willow to think, I had not at all expected Adlanniel to be there. Also, my embrace was simply to comfort her as she had been crying.” He snapped defensively. “Adlanniel had been praying to Silveth for forgiveness as well, so I am sure you can understand why she may have been in tears.” He looked over at the younger elleth whose head was sunk low, tears once more clinging to her eyes.

“Now Celebrian, how is it you came upon us? I thought you had said you were returning to the palace.”

“I was.” She replied calmly. “But I saw Adlanniel’s handmaiden and a young, raven-haired guard running along the path towards me. Gwendalyn had not been able to find Adlanniel within the palace, and so had come outside to look for her, unknowing of where she had gone. I told them that I would look for her, and told them to return to the palace. We would not have wanted the both of them to have stumbled upon you two.”

Thranduil frowned at her. “And I thought we had had enough of the snide remarks.” 

Sighing, she went to sit beside her daughter. “I apologise Adlanniel...it is just that, as your mother, I am worried about what may happen when you two are alone together, as I know how deep your relationship ran. I know you both have promised and are adamant that it is over, but I know there is that spark of lust still within the both of you, regardless of how well you both try to hide or deny it. And as a mother and a wife I am deeply upset by what you have both done; the fact that you both let it happen...even when you both found out you were with child...neither of you had any regard for them or for poor Legolas or the memory of Silveth...Can either of you understand how I feel? You both should have known better! You are both better than this, and it makes me feel like I failed as your mother Adlanniel.” Tears now streamed down Celebrian’s face and both Adlanniel and Thranduil looked to her with utter helplessness and guilt.

 

“Naneth…” Adlanniel’s voice choked, yet at that time words escaped her entirely.

Pulling a handkerchief from her sleeve, Celebrian wiped her eyes and composed herself. 

“I have failed you as your daughter…” Adlanniel began before her mother had the chance to continue speaking. “You have been nothing but a great and loving mother to me. All that has happened recently has nothing to do with your upbringing. It has all been my own, misguided and moronic actions.”

“Your feelings are not unjustified Celebrian,” Thranduil added sadly. “We both know there is no excuse for what we have done, especially in my regard.”

“Especially in your regard.” Celebrian reiterated almost bitterly. “But what is done is done, and as I also said earlier, we must strive to move forward and fix this calamity you both have created. And so I will shortly compose my letter to the prince, to notify him that I will be taking Adlanniel back to the Valley.”

“What will you say?” Adlanniel then asked, her voice shaking slightly in fear.

Celebrian sighed. “Simply that I have decided to take you home as you need your mother’s care at such a delicate time. In any case, I will think of something.”

 

Sindarin - English

mellon nin - my friend  
pinig - my child  
Díheno nin, aran vuin - Forgive me, my king  
Naneth/ nana - Mother/ mum


End file.
